Pack of Wolves
by sinnercharly
Summary: Harry is a five year old abused boy who lives with his relatives, until one day a big black dog and a brown wolf enter his uncle's house changing his life forever. Follow Harry as he goes to school, makes friends and falls in love while training to face the most powerful Dark Lord alive. GrayHarry. HPHG. SoulBond. Confident/Skilled Harry. Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore bashing.
1. Rescue

**Hi there, I'd like to thank you for reading my new fic. I hope you like it guys.**

**Harry will be rescued from the Dursleys by Remus and Sirius, and he will be trained in the arts of live, love and death. The truth shall be revealed to young Harry Potter, and he will face the dark forces that want to find him dead as well as the manipulations of the Leader of the Light that will try to kill him for his own purposes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter nor any of its characters or its story, if I did I would be filthy rich and the story should be like this.**

**UPDATE: Hi there, I read a few comments about the opening sequence that made me realize that it wasn't completeley realistic, so I made a few changes, I hope you can idenity them and that you like them.**

**memecle and mysterious guest, thanks for your advice.**

"Freak!" Get here in this instant!"

A familiar but unwelcomed voice awoke a five year old kid. It was early in the morning; however the 'freak' wasn't aware of the time, but from the shouting, he thought it was around six in the morning since he had to fed his uncle before he went to work. The boy winced and stood up slowly, trying to ignore the pain from his arm. Hurrying so he wouldn't be punished, he stepped out of the cupboard that was his 'bedroom' and headed to the source of the voice, finding it sitting uncomfortably in one of the small chairs of the kitchen.

"Tel me… WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL HAVEN'T YOU PREPARED MY BREAKFAST!?" The unwelcomed person shouted at him, his eyes glaring daggers.

"I'm sorry uncle Vernon" the boy apologized, trying determinately to start his day with just a shouting for not making breakfast for his bad-as-a-troll uncle.

"Apologies aren't enough, today you won't eat a thing and you'll join me in the table to have breakfast" the uncle condemned the infant with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

The kid finished making breakfast with great difficulty given his broken arm and his small stature in comparison to the height of the oven, served it in the dining room and took a seat, being forced to watch his whale-sized uncle eat his breakfast with viciousness, not even sparing a glance to his nephew.

Sometimes life is not fair, being abandoned in his relative's doorstep when he was one year old was the best example of it, submitted to abuse, slavery, starvation, servitude and neglect had caused scars both in his body and his mind, scars that were not likely to heal in his opinion, for his life had been a punishment for a crime he did not commit.

He was trying to think in other things to bear the hunger and the pain in his arm but it was all for nothing, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't avoid the same questions that had plagued him his entire life.

_'Why my uncle hates me? I'm not asking him to give me gifts, I just want him not to hit me…'_ he asked himself finding the only answer he was given by his so-called family.

_'Freaks children of drunkards good-for-nothings like you deserve to die like the scum you are, the only reason you are alive is that we could get in trouble with the authorities if we disposed of you'_

The thought of it hurt even more than his grumbling stomach or his broken arm, hell, it hurt more than the timed he was whipped by his uncle on his fifth birthday couple of months ago, that wasn't a good day.

He didn't even know that he had a birthday, never celebrated before he wasn't aware of it. That morning his uncle woke him up, pulling him from the hair out of the cupboard where he slept, he tied him to the banister and tore his shirt. He explained that since that day was his fifth birthday, he was just a few weeks from starting kindergarten, so he wanted to make clear what would happen if any of his teachers were to find out how was his home life. He proceeded to whip his back with his belt, over and over until he got tired.

With a bloodied back he was left to mourn in his cupboard because his 'family' didn't liked to hear him cry. Not that he did that anymore. From early in his life, the 'freak' decided that his relatives would never see him cry, no matter the pain.

In the end he was left alone in the darkness of his 'room'. Hours later, when his relatives weren't around he cleaned his wounds with bleach. Deprived of any care or attention he made himself adept to tend wounds by any means available. This lack of love made him a person with high tolerance to physical pain.

He was reliving his bad experiences when suddenly a strong sound alerted him of a big black dog and a brown wolf entering by the window, spreading glass all over the place frightening both him and his uncle.

Vernon stood trying incredibly fast for someone his size and age to look for a knife in the kitchen so he could get rid of both animals; however the dog charged against him sending him to the floor with a big 'thud'. Both animals stepped away from the walrus/man.

The black both the black dog and the brown wolf suddenly started to change their shape into a thin man with messed long black hair and gray hollow eyes holding a stick and another man with sandy hair, shorter than the black haired man and a tired look, his eyes a beautiful amber color.

"Hello there, Dursley I can't say I'm glad to meet you, so I'll just say stay where you are and there will be no harm" the dark haired man said angrily towards the man that was trembling, lying on the floor in fear of what had just happened. He then directed his gaze towards the boy, got closer to him and stood on his knees on eye level with the kid.

"Harry, it certainly been a while since the last time we saw you, probably you don't remember us but we're here to rescue you…" the man stayed silent as he saw that the boy was still in a state of shock, not knowing what to do and wondering who the hell Harry was.

"Remus, he is in shock" the gray eyed man told the former wolf.

"Harry!" said Remus in a higher tone snapping Harry form the shock.

"Y-Yes…?" asked the terrified boy. Remus realized that he was scared and started looking for something inside his jacket. He found what he was looking for.

"Harry, I'm sorry that we scared you, but you need to believe us, we came here for you, here, look at this" the former wolf said while he gave Harry a picture.

The scene of the photograph showed four young men and a young woman, two of those men were standing in his living room, only older, and curiously, one of the other men looked a lot like him while the woman had eyes exactly like his.

"W-Who are you? And who are they?" the boy asked while pointing the picture, a little bit calmer now.

The sandy haired man named Remus responded, (the other guy had his stick pointed at Vernon), "I'm Remus Lupin, your uncle, and this guy" he pointed the other man with his thumb, "Is your godfather, Sirius Black. The other persons in the picture are your mum, Lily, your dad, James and another friend of ours" Remus said gently.

Harry felt a knot in his throat he had never seen a picture of his parents and started crying in nostalgia, remembering he had no parents. .

"Harry…" Remus said quietly, "Do you want to leave here?" he asked the sobbing boy, "Y-Yes…" the boy said after a few seconds.

Harry's biggest dream was from his parents taking him away from his relatives. While this moment it wasn't his parents, these two men wanted to take him with them, and he didn't know why, but deep in his heart, he wanted to believe on them, to trust them. One thing that helped him say yes was their eyes. While Sirius's eyes were in some way sad, whenever he turned to see Harry, they filled with warm and caring, something completely different to what his aunt or uncle's eyes reflected when they saw him, anger and disgust. It felt the same with Remus.

Remus smiled at Harry, "Harry, can you go and grab anything you hold dear and come back 'cause we're leaving this place for good" the sandy haired man told the kid in a gentle tone that carried a feeling of deep caring.

Harry headed towards the cupboard, grabbed just the few clothes he had and the blanket he had from when he was left outside their uncle's house and put them in the sheet he used to sleep. He returned to the dining room with the scene remaining the same, nobody daring to move.

"This is everything I have" said the kid with a weird sense of happiness, seeing like he was finally getting out of there for good.

The black haired man glared at Vernon Dursley with venom and asked "What is the meaning of this _Dursley_?" he said Vernon's name with disgust and rage.

The big man was paralyzed in fear of the man with the stick; Harry couldn't understand Vernon's fear to a stick.

The worn looking man approached Vernon "I asked… What is the meaning of this Vernon? Why is my godson retrieving his things from a cupboard?"

"T-this is all I-I have, and t-that is where I live, sir" The boy answered stuttering in behalf of his uncle, who seemed to be unable to articulate a single coherent word.

Sirius eyes started to flash with anger, while he started to growl. Remus sensed that this wouldn't help them at all so he put himself between Sirius and Vernon, "Padfoot, you can't do this, I know how you feel, trust me, I feel the same way, but you can't do anything, if you do, you'll get into more trouble than what we have already, and you will scare Harry if you do something to his uncle" Remus said while trying to restrain Sirius who had a deathly glare fixed on Vernon Dursley, who was already crapping his pants in fear.

Sirius somehow calmed down and turned to see Harry, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't want to scare you" he apologized to the kid.

"Why were you mad?" Harry asked the man. He knew he was mad at Vernon, not at him, but that didn't have any sense to him and he wanted to know why.

Sirius was taken aback by his godson's question and took a deep breath, "I'm mad because he shouldn't have placed you in a cupboard, is not right, you don't deserve that, you deserve better" the raven haired man said with warmth.

Harry's eyes were bright from unshed tears of happiness.

Sensing that it was time to leave, Harry's godfather spoke "Harry, you're coming with us, you'll never be mistreated by these animals ever again and you'll have the opportunity to start anew, are you okay with that?" brokenness and regret could be heard in his voice.

Harry just nodded finding him unable to say a word due to the emotion of being free from his longtime prison. Something in both men made him feel loved or at least what he supposed it felt like being loved.

The brown haired man turned into a wolf again and grabbed Harry's things with his fangs. "Harry, I want you to hop in my back and hold as hard as you can, we need to get out of here fast before anyone realizes what is happening here" Said his godfather, "Any parting words Harry?" he asked the boy.

Harry turned to see his cupboard one last time, feeling a grip in his heart of leaving the place that was both his cell and his refugee only to find his shocked aunt and cousin in the stairs. Their faces told him that they saw the whole ten minutes scene happening.

He just shook his head and told the Dursley's "I just want to say good bye, I hope you're well"

Hearing these words as his cue, his godfather shifted into the black dog one last time and held still as his godson mounted his back. And with one final glance the small group left that God forsaken place.

After having run some blocks, both animals and the kid disappeared from the neighborhood with a small crack.

-oOo-

It was early in the morning on her free day and yet, Andromeda Black was already attending a patient.

Andromeda Tonks nee Black was a healer in St. Mungos, the largest and most important magical hospital in all Britain, for more than fifteen years, and as such she had experience in all kind of injuries, no matter if they were magical or not; this gave her some resistance to the shock that grave wounds could do as well as the cruelty behind them. However, that morning she was having troubles to cope with his patient physical status.

She simply couldn't believe the way those _animals_ have treated Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, The-Boy-Who-Lived!

"I know I vowed to help people and do no harm to anyone as a healer, but right now I'm very tempted to go pay a visit to these _Dursley_ family and gave them a piece of my mind" said the healer with evident anger in her voice.

"So… What's the verdict Andy?" asked Harry's godfather.

Andy shook her head, "You're not going to like it… Are you sure you want to know, cousin?" She asked the raven haired man.

"Yes, I need to know" he looked the suspicious looks in his favorite cousin and added, "I swear upon my magic and life that I won't run to the Dursley's to kill or hurt them despite of the information you give me, so mote it be" the man said and with a movement of his hand, as he had a wand, he sealed the oath with a white light coming from his chest, surrounding him momentarily.

The healer sighed "Sirius, this child had been submitted to prolonged starvation, he is malnourished, lacks muscular mass and height in comparison of other boys his age, his ashen colored skin is evidence of it. Apart from it, his bones have sings of decalcification, making his structure weak and some of them have marks consistent with bone fracture and poorly attention to the fractures on their healing. On top of that, his back is full of scars, like he had been whipped or something alike"

Andy finished the evaluation with her medical voice, she sighed again and spoke as well with a more concerned tone, "This boy has been systematically tortured, it's an actual miracle to see him speaking, laughing and not being a withdrawn kid"

As she said that, both of them turned to see Harry talking with a hyped eleven year old round shaped face, brown haired and cinnamon eyed Nymphadora Tonks, Andy and Ted Tonk's, Andromeda's husband, daughter.

"So you are Uncle Sirius godson? I wonder what makes me to you since I'm his niece…" Nymphadora said with a frown on her face in deep concentration, "…you should be… my cousin! Yeah, that's it; you are my baby cousin Harry!" Nymphadora said with a wide grin in her face.

Harry looked at her with a scowl and finally said "I'm five years old! I'm not a baby Nymphadora"

The chocolate haired girl's hair turned tomato red, literally "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora!" she screamed with exasperated voice

Both adults started laughing at the enraged girl and the scared boy's faces.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two" said Sirius to the kids, "Let's do something, Harry" he directed his gaze to this godson, "you won't call my niece Nymphadora, and you" he said turning his eyes to the girl "won't call Harry baby, is that understood?" he asked both children.

Harry and Nymphadora turned to each other and with slight nod they answered 'yes' to Sirius. Harry made a frown in his face and asked to no one and everyone "If I can't call her by her name, then how am I supposed to call her?"

The little girl smiled "You can call me Dora or cousin if you like"

"Then you can call me Harry or cousin if you like" Harry said with a contagious smile. Dora smiled too and extended her hand "Deal" she said as Harry shook her hand "Deal"

The adults left the kids so they could have some serious talking (no pun intended). They joined Ted and the brown haired man in the dining room.

"So… How did it go Padfoot?" asked the sandy haired man with anxiousness.

Sirius shook his head at the question, "Not good Moony, not good" he answered with a haunted look in his eyes and raspy voice, emotion dwelling intensely inside him.

Moony sighed, his head down and his hands holding his hair trying to hide his shame and remorse, for not being a good friend to Harry's parents and look out for the kid that was the only living memory of James and Lily Potter.

Back in their school days, James and Lily accepted one Remus Lupin as their friend regardless of his lycanthropy, or like James said, his _'furry little problem'_. James and Moony had been friends since first year, their friendship deepened itself when Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail found out about of his condition in third year, giving a new understanding to Lupin's situation as well as an acceptance never experienced before in the young werewolf but from his parents; and finally cemented when the three of them became animagi so they could be with him during his monthly transformations.

Lily became his friend on her own. Being the gentle and caring soul she was, she always understood him and cared for him and due to their similar taste in their classes they often pair up to study, giving place to lengthy conversations that increased their trust in each other. When she found out about his condition she made it her job to brew Remus his Wolfsbane potion every month, so he could feel better during his isolation.

He missed his friends and felt a deep pain in his chest as he heard from Andy the results of Harry's examination.

"So what do we do now?" Remus asked no one in particular.

"Regarding his physical condition, a strict regimen of potions to reestablish his muscular mass, strengthening his structure, cellular nutrition, and growth potions so he can develop as a normal five year old child should. Plus a new diet strong in proteins. I'll get you the potions later. About everything else, I believe that is up to Sirius to decide" Andy answered Moony's question.

The four adults remained in fixed silence, pondering their next move.

Ted Tonks had been silent during the whole conversation, still coming to grips to the events occurred this morning.

First the unexpected of Remus Lupin in their doorstep at seven am and the brief conversation about Sirius Orion Black's escape from Azkaban, the magical prison; then his statement of Sirius's innocence and the existence of evidence to prove it as well as asking them to meet The Prisoner of Azkaban so he could explain; after their acceptance of Sirius request, his arrival with the famous Harry Potter.

The explanation of the events that lead to Sirius's escape from prison and Harry's rescue along with the presentation of their evidence in favor of the raven haired wizard took a good thirty minutes of Tonk's family morning. They decided to eat before making Harry's examination.

And now he, along with the others, was now in front of the question that would define several people's lives and future. Not a question to take lightly.

Black was the first to break the silence, "Well… we can't stay here or in Grimmauld Place, that's for sure, while the Ministry hasn't announced my break out from Azkaban, there's no doubt that the first places they will look out and possibly monitor will be here and the Ancestral House of Black, that means we'll have to go somewhere else" Sirius explained.

Remus had a contemplative look, wondering, "What if…" he stopped briefly in order to gain the others attention, "what if we hide in a magical forest? Think about it… they are places infused with enormous raw magical power, it's nearly impossible to register any magical activity, the only exception being a great peak of power, possibly something like a high powered spell by Voldemort or Dumbledore themselves; therefore, we could use magic without any problem, they wouldn't be able to trace us, even if we Aparate or Portkey, it could be a great place to hide the Aurors and still remain in Britain" Lupin shared with the others.

Ted looked around the dining room "That could be a good idea, and even if they could detect a peak of power, given by a Harry's accidental bout of magic or a high powered spell used to defend yourselves from a magical creature, the interference of the forest's magic will make it hard to triangulate your location..." Ted sighed after speaking his conclusions.

"Besides, it would make it easier for us to pay you visit lads, and of course monitor Harry's health and growth over time, besides, I'm sure Dora will like to have someone to play with" Andy said in a cheerful tone, trying to lessen the grim mood in the table.

Sirius had a stricken look, great disbelief, as well as great gratitude towards his favorite cousin; "You would really be willing to visit us and be part of our lives while we hide?" said the gray eyed man blinking tears now falling freely from his eyes.

A long stay in Azkaban could break even the most fearsome man, Sirius was no exception, and however, the raw emotion of this simple love gesture from Andromeda moved his grieving heart filling him with happiness, marking the beginning of Black's recovery.

"Well yes, of course cousin; you were taken from us unjustly once, and now that you are back, we have to stick together…" Andromeda paused for a moment before regaining her wits to talk again, "both you and I were cast away from the main family, they were ashamed of us, because of our decisions and who we were… you are the only family I have left to count on, Narcissa has decided to not deal with me in any way possible, completely ignoring my existence; and Bellatrix is a lost cause being in Azkaban, not that her affiliation will change to the light actually; so that means is just the two of us left from the Black family to count on, and it will be negligence of my part as well as yours to not use the opportunity that was given to us" she finished with tears in her eyes as well.

The situation in the Black household deteriorated greatly in a lapse of twenty years prior. The previous generation of Blacks divided because of several reasons. Breaking and dividing completely the three branches of the family each led by one of the children of Pollux and Irma Black, Cygnus Black III, Orion Black and Dorea Black.

A story of distrust, shame and rebellion originated in the Black Family and it escalated to the complete neglect of the three siblings and the fall of their families, events that affected her and Sirius in one way or another.

In her case, she married a muggleborn she loved instead of having her marriage arranged by her parents, so she was cast out of the family because of their pureblood supremacist beliefs.

In Sirius's case, he was cast out of the family because of his place in the Gryffindor house instead of the Slytherin house as everyone else in the family as well as his different beliefs regarding the pureblood supremacy and his selection of friends that included a Potter, a werewolf, a Hufflepuff and a muggleborn.

Andy Black was taken from her musing by Orion Black's son, "Andy… you don't know how happy it makes me to hear that, and so you know, I support you in everything you said, I want this too to be our family, incomplete and imperfect as it is, but ours nonetheless" he said and looked around to see an uncomfortable werewolf, "Yeah, that includes you too Moony, you, as James was, are my brother in all but blood, so you are included in this along with Harry, Do you understand?" asked the Black scion.

Remus gave him a half smile, "Yeah, I get it… Thanks mate" he said sincerely.

"Excellent" said Ted, "Now back to the planning, we have agreed that you lads will hide in a magical forest, the question will be, in which one?"

Remus spoke again, "I believe that our best shot is the Far East side of the Forbidden Forest, this way, we could move straight direction west towards Hogwarts or northwest towards Hogsmeade, should the need arise, it meant we should have to cross the forest, but we have our ways to do that fast and safely, and it gives us the advantage of having water nearby, a fortress to hide, a train station to run, as well as several shops and the Hogsmeade Gringotts local branch to retrieve money, we just had to go with a Glamour so we can past by without being recognized" he explained.

Everyone was pondering the possibility. Andy spoke, "You talk about money, but what are you going to do to get money, no offense but, Sirius is going to become the Most Wanted Criminal in a matter of hours, and your condition as a werewolf will make it hard for you to get a job"

The mentioned men turned to see each other with grim faces until Sirius's face lit up, "You know, I was incarcerated without a trial, that means that probably no order of closing the Black account was given, meaning, if that's the case that we could retrieve money from the main vault. The goblins are a greedy and somewhat salvage bunch, but you know that they value honor more than gold, they are just creatures, if we give them proof of my innocence, they may be able to help us, maybe even reinstate my place as Head of the House, at least in their eyes, this way I could key you" he said this while looking at Andy, "back to the Family Vault, and this way, you could help us with our expenses so we don't have to be out often, avoiding the risk to be discovered; plus, I could cast out the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's from the family, depriving them of our income"

Ted spoke, "I support Sirius and Remus's ideas, both for location and money flow, however, I would wait the out casting for when we manage to free you, Sirius, otherwise, that decision could lead to an even more fierce persecution if Malfoy can help it" they all heard the man's wise words.

Ted Tonks, as well as Sirius, used to be an Auror, his expertise in the matter was not forgotten, and he knew that the inputs of several members of the Wizengamot in the Minister could affect the modus operandi of the Corps due to the outstanding favoritism to the 'upstanding' members of the community, meaning pureblooded bigots with enough money to make their whims the government order.

They all agreed in reluctance.

"Well, I believe this completes the main issues of our living accommodations, we can go to Dervish and Banges in Hogsmeade to buy a magical tent, there's an Ollivander's local branch so we can get a wand that fits and that I can use; and then go to the Gringotts local branch and try to fix the monetary situation. Regardless of the outcome, we'll look for a clearing near the east edge of the forest to arm the tent" Sirius said to the group and turned his head to the Tonks's, "In the meanwhile, you guys can go to Wizeacre's in Diagon Alley and get us ward stones to increase the security of the tent, and even maybe conceal it with a Fidelius Charm with the secret bearer to make an Unbreakable Vow or a Magical Oath to never speak the secret, not that we don't trust each other, but as a security measure so that even if we are interrogated with Veritaserum, the secret will not be left out, I offer myself for the task, What do you guys think?" he said to the now astonished group.

Every one of them knew that Sirius was a fast thinker, maybe not as good as James or Lily, but good nonetheless. His reasoning had no flaws so they all agreed to the plan

Padfoot spoke again, "Now with that covered up comes the most important part of the conversation, Harry" everyone accommodated better in their seats, "We've already explained the reason of Voldemort's attempt to kill Harry when we got here, and we all believe that wasn't killed and that he _will_ come back to hunt Harry, so now comes the question, what do we do with him? Should we tell him? Should we let him in the dark? Should we train him for the inevitable? Should we let him slack of and enjoy his childhood and left him unprepared and let Hogwarts handle that part?"

Ted, Andy, and Moony remained silent, they all knew that Padfoot was the one to make the decision but his question made them knew that he wanted their opinion.

"I believe we keep the truth from him until he's seventeen of older" said Sirius, being the emotional one.

"I think it would be better for him to know the whole truth from now so he can comes to grips with the idea since now" declared Andy, "The faster the better", she added.

"But he is way too young, I do think he should know, but not now, also not when he is that old, I'm inclined to tell him when he gets his letter from Hogwarts, he will be eleven by then, he could emancipate by claiming his Lordship in Gringotts making him able to use magic legally and giving him the opportunity to return to the Ancestral House of Potter, you coming with him of course; he'll get his wand and he could start training, besides, this way he will pay even more attention to his classes when he goes to Hogwarts giving him the bonus of better grades and improvement on his education" spoke Ted wisely.

After more discussion, on this proposal, the agreed to proceed this way, however, by Remus advice, they decided to train Harry in other ways, both magical and non-magical, while his time to come to Hogwarts approached, giving them six years to train him in other aspects. Remus thought it would be good to train him in hand to hand combat, weapon fencing, survival skills, and Occlumency. With Remus advice, Sirius started thinking along the same lines, however, Sirius added five more subjects to his schedule, hunting, assassination (he learnt a bit of this from a friend who was a hit wizard, rest his soul), Animagus training, flying and of course… PRANKING!

-oOo-

The next day, both groups headed to the different locations they had to attend according their agendas. Because of the announcement of Sirius's escape from Azkaban Padfoot, Moony, and Harry parted from the Tonks's house shortly after the adults finished their meeting and headed to Scotland on train, trying to avoid capture.

Harry was feeling better, after Andromeda fixed him, she cast a numbing spell on him so he could rest better, in a matter of hours, his pain was completely gone and since he had been fed, he felt full of energy.

The travel was relatively short, given the distance and all; they got to Scotland Highlands in a day. However it was a trip that Harry was never going to forget.

Harry was a curious kid by nature and liked to learn new things; because of that, he liked to know everything about everything. When he was living with his relatives, he often liked to read the newspaper once his uncle had throwed it in the trash bin (he said kids shouldn't read the paper, it was something only adults should do, _'My whale uncle wants to make me a fool, that's not nice, besides, his reasons are just plain dumb'_ was Harry's usual thought about this issue so he disregarded his orders every time he could), and enjoyed every news that were printed on it.

When Dudley had new toys, his aunt used to give him the toy's manual. Harry thought it was a way to screw on his face what Dudley had and he did not, however, he liked seeing how things were put together, and he got to learn how to use those things before even Dudley did because of that, so he was able to bear with that.

Besides that, he liked to read a lot, he used to steal his relatives book (the few they had) so he could read them, sensing they wouldn't miss the books since they had them only to look like cult people in the faces of their peers, friends, and colleagues, soy Harry used that to his advantage.

Harry Potter (he learnt by Andy that he actually had a name and that it wasn't 'freak'), was a very smart kid, and along with his curiosity, his hunger of knowledge, and his great sense of logic, made him a very capable kid, making him able to read by the age of four without anyone's help and without support or instruction.

It was these traits of him that lead him to have such an enjoyable trip.

"So… could… could you please explain me everything is going on? I mean I'm grateful you took me from my relative's house but… many things have happened so fast and I'm really trying to get a hold of everything" Harry spoke to the men that were his rescuers and escort.

Moony and Padfoot turned to look at each other, "Do you want the honors?" Padfoot told Moony, "Of course" the werewolf replied.

The sandy haired man turned to see Harry in the eye, kindness, caring and comprehension reflected on the man's eyes.

"First things first, you Harry, are a wizard, I believe after all you've seen you have no problem believing this" Remus started, to which Harry just nodded at his words, "Both of your parents were our friends, and they, just like you and us, were wizards, very powerful ones actually. Anyway, a few years back, a very dark wizard named Voldemort along with his followers attempted to take over Britain, however, a group of light wizards stood their ground and faced them" Remus stopped to catch his breath and couldn't help but smile while looking at Harry's awed face.

"Your parents and we were part of that group; it was led by the man who is Headmaster in the school we all studied almost ten years ago, we were a group of knit tight friends and we called ourselves The Marauders. As I was saying, the conflict started when we were still in school, so when we graduated, we all joined the Order and until it's conclusion we fought against those guys. Your parents actually faced Voldemort on three occasions and they ended in draws. However, on Halloween of 1981, he found your house and he killed your parents but he died as well when he tried to kill you. The attack destroyed the house and left you the scar you have on your forehead. We don't know for certain what helped you survive but that was what happened and that is the reason you were sent to the Dursley's" Remus finished telling him the story.

Harry was in deep thought with unshed tears. Sirius moved to his side and hugged him hard with tears falling from his eyes. They both stayed like that for several minutes. Harry was receiving his first 'fatherly' hug in his short life, so that filled him with emotion, being deprived from love his whole life, this was a balm for his soul so he cried openly, cleaning his heart. Sirius loved Harry deeply since his birth, he was the son of his brother in all but blood AND his godson. His imprisonment had prevented him to be part of his life for four years in which he was severely mistreated, tortured even, and the guilt had been burning his insides for he knew it had been his fault his absence in the lad's life.

Remus was touched by the scene so he just kept quiet, keeping at bay his own demons, for he knew that he could have done something to prevent Harry's pain in these four years he had been apart from him.

After they all calmed down, Harry was the first to break the silence, "Thanks for helping me misters" both Marauders started laughing at his words, "None of that kiddo, you are not to call us mister, misters, sir or any title" said Sirius, "You can call me Sirius, godfather or Padfoot you can even call me dogfather" Remus continued, "And you can call me Uncle Moony or Uncle Remus, is that understood Harry?" he said to the young boy.

Harry laughed at both their attitudes but most of it at their nicknames, "Okay Uncle Moony" they all smiled at his trusting attitude. Andy warned them that he may act shy around people but it looked that it wasn't going to be the case.

Sirius added, "By the way, now that we are talking about names, you can call Andromeda Aunt Andromeda or Aunt Andy, and the same with Ted" Harry nodded at his instructions.

A few more minutes passed in a pleasant silence when Harry talked again asking the inevitable dreaded question they were expecting, "Padfoot… I was wondering if you are my godfather and Moony is my uncle, how come I wasn't sent with any of you?"

Both men were silent. Sirius looked uncomfortable by the question, and Moony started sweating. Harry looked at them with curious attention. He knew they were hiding something that they were ashamed for.

Sirius gave a deep sigh, "You see… the reason Voldemort found your parents is because a man who used to be our friend betrayed us all and he told Voldemort where they were hiding. I got to the house shortly after what happened and in my grief and rage went to hunt down Peter, which was his name, also known as Wormtail. I gave chase into London and he blew a whole sidewalk, killing twelve persons with it. He cut his finger so to appear he died and ran away, the Aurors, our police, arrested me and I was sent to prison, where I remained until a week ago" he told his godson.

Remus continued "When your parents died, their will was sealed by someone and by that man's orders, you were sent to the Dursley's. A couple of weeks ago, in Halloween to be exact, a letter appeared in front of me, it was from your parents, it explained that it was charmed to appear in front of me in case their will was still sealed. It was a time set charm, keyed to their will directly, meaning that if their will lasted more than four years sealed it was to activate. In the letter, they told me about Sirius innocence and Peter's betrayal, meaning that Sirius was unjustly imprisoned. They gave me instructions to help Sirius escape and to rescue you from the place you were living, they didn't wanted you to grow up with people that didn't loved you. I was in the States so I sent the letter to Sirius with a concealment charm so they couldn't read their contents but Sirius (it had a password that only Sirius could decipher so it would reveal the actual contents of the letter), and came back to England, he escaped, we met at the instructed location and we rescued you" the wolf finished his explanation.

Harry listened to everything they told him, the hamster in this brain spinning the wheel of his thoughts and logic. Padfoot and Moony looked him attentively, waiting for his answer.

A single tear escaped from Harry's eyes, his heart filled with the love his parents were transmitting him by his uncle and godfather's actions, "I feel the luckiest kid in the world, even in death my parents are watching me" he gave them a broad contagious smile. It warmed both men's hearts to see that Harry was so much like Lily, a really gentle soul.

They spent the rest of their trip talking about light hearted stuff, getting to know each other better.

-oOo-

The group travel by foot to Hogsmeade. It took them just a few hours, using their animaguses abilities. After a few Glamours on them, they headed straight to Dervish and Banges and got the tent they needed (Ted provided them with the money for their initial expenses), after that they went to Ollivander's and got Sirius a ten inches, vine, dragon heartstring wand.

Finally they went to their most important stop of the day, Gringotts. The three of them entered the small lobby, three creatures, from small stature and fierce characteristics greeted them. They headed to the closest teller.

"Good afternoon sir goblin" spoke Remus, "I was wondering if we could have a private meeting with a solicitor", the goblin looked at them with narrow eyes, and after a few seconds he nodded, "Follow me" he ordered.

They walked among the tall corridors of the bank until they entered an elegant office, the plaque on the door read _Main Solicitor. _The teller invited them to sit so they did. "Our solicitor will arrive shortly, please feel yourselves free to have a little refreshment" the goblin said as a tray filled with sandwiches and pumpkin juice appeared in the table in front of them.

Harry and Sirius ate a sandwich each and Moony just drank a little bit of juice. Minutes later a regal looking goblin entered the office.

"Hello there, my name is Bearclaw, what can I do for you today?" the goblin addressed them politely.

Remus spoke, "You see, we have a little bit of a problem, may I ask, are you aware of the Sirius Black situation?" he asked.

"Well yes, I believe every person and creature in the magical community is aware of Black's escape from Azkaban…" Bearclaw got silent and narrowed his eyes and looked at the three of them. With a small grin he asked them, "One of you is Sirius Black, am I right?"

The three of them looked perplexed at the goblins ability of reasoning. Sirius did the only sensate thing. He removed the Glamour, "Yes, I'm Sirius Black"

The air in the place became heavy, filled with tension, making it harder to breathe while the little group waited for the goblins reaction. They all jumped when he started laughing. The goblin took a few breaths and finally spoke, "I'm sorry for my outburst… I shall say, I find it quite amusing that you have the balls to show your face in goblin territory, this could get us in really deep trouble with your Ministry" the three humans tensed even more, Remus and Sirius had their hands close to their wands so that they could escape but it proved to be unnecessary, "however I believe you wouldn't have done what you have if you didn't have a good reason, if you were guilty of something you could have tried to retrieve your money directly, instead you risk yourself to have a talk, so I'll listen to what you have to say" finished the goblin.

The Marauders and Harry released the breath they had been holding and relaxed. Remus took control again.

"Bearclaw, the reason of our visit is to see if there's a way to have access to the Black vault funds without having problems with the bank, we believe that since Sirius was imprisoned without a trial, his family account wasn't closed. We have evidence that proves that Sirius Black is innocent but we need the help from the Wizengamot to order a trial to use this evidence legally and for now it is not possible for us to get that help, and it will be like that for a few years so in the meanwhile we need the money to hide and survive while the time to present the poof comes. We could show you the evidence we have so you can decide whether if you want to turn us in or not" Remus told the goblin with anxiousness in his voice, fearing that Bearclaw could deny their request and try something. Then again, he was wrong.

"Alright, I'll see the evidence" Bearclaw replied. Sirius handed the letter from James and Lily and offered to be interrogated with Veritaserum as well as give him his memories to be reviewed in a pensieve and even offered to make a Magical Oath.

Given his willingness to prove his innocence and the letter in his hands, which explained the truth that happened that Halloween of 1981, he decided to believe the men and help them.

"I believe it won't be necessary any other proof, relax. Now, I think it would be proper to you companions to release their Glamours so I can know who I am dealing with" Bearclaw suggested.

Remus ended the charms. It wasn't a surprise to see the famous Harry Potter with them, after reading the letter it was obvious their actions and reasons to act the way they were.

"Excellent, now regarding the issue with the Black vault, you're right, we don't close our clients vault's if we don't have the order and the evidence of culpability as well as the sentence order" he turned his gaze to Sirius, "which means that your vault is ready to be used anytime. It seems that with your arrest warrant you won't be able to get near your vault in Diagon Alley; however I have a suggestion to make, since you are your Head of House, you can approve every movement of your vault and those of your families, so the option I present to you is that you open a vault in this establishment so you can come here directly and retrieve your money, I will attend you personally and you can confirm every transaction being that your birth right, What do you think Mr. Black?" spoke the goblin.

The wizards were astonished by their luck. Bearclaw didn't only believe them; he had agreed to help them.

"We'll take your offer" Sirius said as he recovered from the shock, "So; my first movement is to ask you to open a vault by the name of Marauders, we can't risk opening it by any of our names; and keying it to the Black vault and the next action I would like to do is to key Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Andromeda Tonks, Theodore Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks to both the Marauder vault and the Black vault, if you would be so kind Bearclaw"

The goblin nodded and some paperwork appeared in front of them, the group started working with it. An hour later everything was set so Andy, Ted, Dora, Moony, Harry and Sirius could use the vaults as they pleased.

The wizards say goodbye to the goblin, cast the Glamours and left the building towards the forest, they ran about southwest for an hour or two when they reached the other edge of the forest, they then started looking for a clearing to set the tent. About another hour later, the adult wizards, had casted a great number of charms around the tent including Muggle Repelling Charms and Notice-Me-Not Charms. They left to the Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade Inn and Pub, to wait for the Tonks's. About fifteen minutes later they arrived and left the building.

-oOo-

Apparition was something Harry definitely didn't like. The tugging sensation in the stomach made him feel like throwing-up. Harry headed inside the tent along Dora when the group arrived to the Wolf's Den (the Marauder's thought it would be funny to name their place).

Harry had been outside the tent when Sirius and Remus started charming the tent and its surroundings so he still didn't knew how the interior. At simple sight, it looked like a tent for a single person and questions about his new found lifestyle began to grow in his head when he looked the place, however, he decided that he could adapt, anything was better than living in the Dursley's.

Harry was awed when he entered his new 'house'. At the entrance (since it didn't have a door) was a set of steps that lead to the living room. It had a set of comfy looking brown furniture including a big three-person sofa, a loveseat, and three individual sofas that surrounded a coffee table. They were all placed in front of a warming fireplace. Passing the living room, there was a solid brown rectangular oak wood dining table with six seats, enough for the Marauder's and the Tonks's. To the dining table's left was a small wood kitchen with a little island in the center. To the right of the living room was a door to the door to a full bathroom and next to it was small corridor leading to five doors, two at each side and one in the end that led to Harry, Sirius, Remus's rooms along with a couple of rooms for Dora, Andy and Ted in case they were staying for the night. Every door had the owner's name on it.

"It has my name on it!" Harry heard Dora shrieking with joy when they were exploring the tent.

He turned to see every door, "This one has my name on it too!" Harry said happily. Both kids entered their rooms to see them.

Harry's room had had light green walls, a small window, a wood desk with its respective chair, a queen size bed with a bedside table and a closet. It was the size of Dudley's main room back at Privet Drive.

Harry was simply ecstatic. He didn't have a room or even a place to call home before so this was beginning to become overwhelming.

Small silent tears were running down his cheeks while he was trying to restrain them, since he wasn't used to it. He suddenly felt two slender arms wrapping him in a strong warm hug making it impossible for him to stop crying.

Dora was happy that his uncle Sirius had included her in their house. She had a purple walled room with a similar layout as Harry, so after a brief glance of her bedroom, she headed out to see Harry's room only to find him sobbing in the entrance. Her mother had told her briefly of what she had found Harry had experienced in his previous house when she examined him. He didn't say anything specific but the evidence spoke for itself.

Don't knowing what to do, she did the only thing she could think of and hugged him, trying to calm him down. The fact that he started crying openly made her heart break in pain, _'How could they…? How could those people treat Harry so badly?'_ were the thoughts running in Dora's mind while she was whispering soothing words to her cousin.

Harry's cry became into a silent sobbing some minutes later, Dora hold his shoulders and turned him around to see him, his eyes were puffy, bloodshot red from crying, and his face had tear marks so she hold again in a warm hug.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Harry, family is important and you are my little cousin, I've had no other family before, so I won't let anyone hurt the little family I've got now, I promise" Dora said with tears running down her cinnamon eyes.

His cousin's words really helped him, he had never been loved before the previous day and every demonstration of love had a great impact in The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry returned his cousin's hug making the young girl feel better too. Both children stood there in an embrace.

Sirius, Remus, Andy and Ted casted several wards for the place, intent based, dark mark identifiers, repelling, offensive and defensive wards, etc, the Black family wasn't just called Black because of their last name, they had developed over the years several wards as well as spells that had nasty effect on the receiver of the magic.

The wizards hid the ward stones beneath the campsite, Remus had the idea to have an underground vault/shelter where they could hide and store important stuff in case the need arise.

Remus had forgo his cage due to the fact that he had learnt to control his condition thanks to the help of some American friends he met when he exiled himself in the United States after James and Lily's deaths. He met a Mohawk tribe of wizards that had knowledge of the animagi as well as the lycanthrope condition so they taught him to meditate, feel his magic, and tame his inner wolf becoming into a full wolf himself overcoming his primal characteristics while he had his transformation. Because of that, he gained two different forms, the only difference was the size, in a normal day he was a little bit bigger than normal wolf, however, in the full moon he became a bear sized wolf.

The site around the tent had been modified. The tent had been placed about ten meters away from a river that lead to a small creek about a hundred meters away from the site. With magic the adults built a small deck so they could go fishing. In front of the tent's entrance was a small circle made of rocks to create a fire and a few logs so people could sit there.

There was a wooden fence surrounding the campsite that traced the reach of the wards, Sirius had insisted on creating an exercise/practice area, so they made an obstacle course, an area that hold training dummies, and ring area to practice hand to hand and weapon combat. They designated the vault to store the weapons they were going to get later.

Sirius and the others finished their work in about fifteen minutes and headed inside the tent to rest for a while, it had been a quick but draining task. The adults entered the house. Andy and Ted started exploring the interior when they found Harry and Dora in the hall while they were both crying silently. Sirius and Remus came a few seconds later when they discovered the couple stood in the hall not moving. The adults looked at the scene and their hearts melted.

"It was the right thing to do…" said Sirius in an almost whisper to everyone but mainly to himself, "Yeah, it was the right thing to do cousin" replied Andy. Harry was deprived from love and Dora from other kids she could be herself, she assisted Muggle School but it wasn't the same having to hide your true magical self to everyone around you, and this had hurt Dora greatly despite her bubbly, outgoing and carefree personality. The Marauder's decision of rescuing Harry and including the Tonks's in their little pack had began a healing process in all the six members from the group.

Andy and Sirius recovered their family, Remus and Harry gained a family that loved them and accepted them for what they were, Ted received the acceptation from his wife's family and Dora met someone she could relate and be herself besides her parents.

Life was going to be hard, there was no doubt but at least they would have themselves to count on.

**I hope you've liked this story so far, I'll try to upload once a week. Please R&R. See ya!**


	2. The Pack and the Will

**Hi there, I can't thank you enough for all your support, I have to admit that I never expected to have 18 reviews, is way more than what I have with my other two stories combined.**

**I read the reviews from chapter one, and I made a few changes to the opening sequence, is nothing big but it was necessary to make it more realistic.**

**N. Flamel and Deliberatee, thanks for your observations in my grammar, I'm trying to fix it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter series, no its characters, *sniff***

**So, here comes this week chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Three years later…**

The wind was whistling in the blackness of a sunless morning. The winter arrived early that year bringing with the raging cold that was characteristic from the Scotland forests. Snow covered the sea of trees masking the hunter's scent from the unaware prey. The moment is getting closer, the breaths become shorter, calculated, the posture changes, crouching to hide better from the poor animal that was soon to become food; a strong arm movement stretched the cord and with a soundless action the prey becomes the victim.

A raven haired boy approached his home carrying his trophy on his shoulders; a small deer had become today's menu. His emerald eyes determined, filled with the joy of a good hunting; his breath deep, muscles relaxed, walking relaxed as well.

Harry Potter was not a small, abused, terrified kid anymore.

His life changed three years ago when his godfather and his uncle rescued him from his mother's relatives. The boy had become an accomplished hunter, being taught to handle a lance at six and bow and arrow at seven he had gained great expertise.

"Hey pup, looks like you got up early for a morning walk" said his godfather with a sheepish smile in his face while looking at his godson and the small deer on his shoulders.

"Hey Sirius, yeah, I wanted to eat rabbit but I came across this little guy so I took the chance, his mom wasn't around so it was easier to get him" replied the eight year boy while the morning lights started to appear.

"Excellent, taking chances is a skill that everyone should learn" Sirius added, "It makes you use your judgment to the better approach, it forces you perceive what others can't, indeed something we should learn well"

Harry listened to his godfather's words, "Have you taken your chances before, Sirius?" he asked.

"Yes, I did…" he paused for a moment while he grabbed his son-in-all-but-blood shoulders, "when I escaped Azkaban to take you" he finished with a goofy grin.

Harry smiled at his godfather's response. Sirius smiled as well and took a few moments to evaluate his godson.

Time, love and care really did great things on a person's heart and mind. This Harry Potter was a happy outgoing gentle soul; he had become the perfect mix of his parents both physically and mentally.

'The Pack' had discovered that inside that shy interior, Harry was a really outgoing kid. With the year he became confident but not a complete arsehole like his father was in his early Hogwart's years; he was a modest kid, not a glory hound. Despite the years he always felt shy when being appraised, demonstrating his real character, in that way he was very like Lily.

He was compassionate like his mother, even when hunting, he never felt good about killing, he did about succeeding his task, but not about killing. He knew that food was necessary and he knew that the Pack couldn't always afford to go to the civilization to get supplies so he had to do it too. The Marauders had insisted in teaching him to hunt the year before and gave him the chore to hunt twice a week.

Harry had developed some fascination for the forest and the outdoors; he liked the feeling of freedom that the forest gave him. Since he was five years old, Moony taught him to move in a forest, to look for trails, scents, footprints, read the sky by the stars or the moon, read the time with the sun and always find north.

He had developed a lean body and great agility, his complexion wasn't going to let him have a big bulky body but he was extremely fit. He had an adventurous side and he learnt to travel in the forest, evading trees, logs, jumping on boulders, swimming, climbing trees and moving trough them.

Harry Potter definitely was a happy kid.

"Sorry pup, you're cooking today again, Moony is arriving late from his trip to the city, and you know I can't cook, unless you want to be poisoned of course" said his godfather with a grin on his face as he finished his musings.

Harry gave a thought to what he said and he knew that Sirius wasn't allowed to approach the kitchen; even sandwiches became poison in his hands, so he accepted the task.

"Alright, I'll handle it, God forbids I got to eat your food, can you imagine the headlines? 'Boy-Who-Lived-Dies-by-Eating-Bad-Food' that would be a blow" Harry joked about it, "Let me take a shower and I'll get on to it" he said while he entered the tent.

About an hour later he had cleaned himself and cooked the deer. A warm stew served on their plates became their breakfast.

The 'Wolf's Den' had a schedule, Moony cooked breakfasts and meals while Harry cooked dinners, the days Harry hunted (Saturdays and Sundays only since Harry attended school in Fort William, the second largest settlement in the Scottish Highlands) Moony handled all the cooking of the day. Remus knew since their school years that Sirius couldn't cook even if his life depended on it so he made it clear since the beginning that he was to stay away from the oven.

Lupin had left to the city the day before to get supplies for Christmas dinner. The Pack made a tradition to spend Christmas on the tent and New Year on the Tonks's. This year was no different.

They ate with a light talk about dinner that night. After they finished Sirius did the dishes and they headed outside to train. Since Harry was five he had been trained in different ways, he started with hand to hand combat. Sirius used to be an Auror (the magical version of the S.W.A.T. in Magical Britain) with James Potter, they were partners. Their training included hand to hand combat and that was the first thing Harry learnt.

When he was six, he was taught to use a lance to fight and hunt by Remus including fencing and throwing, when he was seven he was taught to use a bow and arrow to hunt and to fight, both in close and long range (he learnt that the bow could be used like a staff to hit close enemies and use the arrows to pierce his enemies like if he had a pike); and now that he was eight, Sirius started teaching him to handle a sword while Andy helped as well when she was around. The Black family had a great history of sword fencers; it was their family sport for a reason.

"Again!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry thrust his sword hard towards Sirius only to be blocked away.

They had been at it for two hours straight, and Harry was feeling sore already. He always admired how Sirius could keep up.

Despite his years in Azkaban, Sirius Black hadn't lost his edge. He was still a fierce fighter and a force to be reckoned. He had changed in these three years as well. He had a recovered his shape and regained his weight, he wasn't bone thin anymore. He had a clean beard and mustache and shoulder length hair like Harry's. His gray eyes kept the hollow feeling that could only appear from being an inmate in magical Britain's high security prison. However he was the same cheering man he was before the war, having recovered his family and Harry helped him heal the loss of the Potters.

"Alright pup, let's call it a day" announced Padfoot much to Harry's relief.

Harry headed to the shower and took a bath. When he left it was Sirius's turn.

He sat on the big couch wondering about how could his life could have been if he had his parents, but he threw away the thought as soon as it came. He had learnt that it did nothing good to live in the past, it only caused grief, so he focused on the family he had now.

Sirius came out of the bathroom and sat with his godson.

"What is it pup? You look like you're in deep thought and that's freaking me out" joked Sirius. Harry threw his towel to his godfather.

"Na, I was just thinking about family… you've never talked about YOUR family, I know that you and Aunt Andy are cousins but I don't know how come. Dora tells me cousin but I don't know why, other than the way we treat each other, and I'm complaining, I like it and you know I love them, but I'm curious too, Care to explain?" he asked Padfoot.

"So that's what's been troubling you?" Sirius asked and without waiting for an answer he continued, "Well, that's easy to answer. Let's see… My grandparents, Pollux and Irma Black had three children, Orion, my father, Dorea, your grandmother, and Cygnus"

He took a deep breath, "My mother Walburga and my father married and had two sons, my brother Regulus and I. My aunt Dorea married Charlus Potter and had a son, your father, James Potter, there comes our relation" he said while fingering Harry and himself, "By blood I'm your uncle; and then comes our uncle Cygnus, he married Druella Rosier and had three children, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa Black. Andromeda, well you know her so I don't have to say anymore than what you know. Bellatrix married one of the Lestrange brothers; I don't remember which one she married, Rodolphus or Rabastan. Finally, Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy and had a son, Draco" Sirius finished.

His face by some reason was grim. This wasn't unnoticed by Harry so he asked, "What is it Padfoot?"

Black turned his face to the kid, "You remember we told you about Voldemort, right?" he asked Harry, to which he nodded, "Well… it…" Sirius started having trouble to talk, ire and grief reflected on his hollowed eyes, "You see, most of the Black family joined Voldemort and his cause. My mother and my uncle Cygnus shared Voldemort's pureblood views of supremacy and they raised their children that way. My brother, Bellatrix, his husband and brother along with Lucius Malfoy became death eaters. Narcissa wasn't one but she had an arranged marriage with one so she hadn't much of a choice. They all became part of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, the most trusted supporters of Voldemort" he told his godson.

"My mother, being the only elder Black alive, expelled Andy from the family when she married Ted, a muggleborn as you know. Both my mother and Cygnus never related with the Potters due to their differences in beliefs. My father died before I started school so he couldn't do anything about it… he was a good man" The Prisoner of Azkaban ended the explanation.

Harry finally understood a lot of things of his family that had buggered him before.

"Thanks Sirius for sharing the family history to me…" Harry said in a low voice while looking to the nothing.

After a few moments of thinking he turned to his godfather, "Say, there's something I've been wondering, if you are my godfather, do I have a godmother?"

Sirius had a shocked stare with his eyebrows disappearing in his hair line; he definitely didn't expect that question. He answered after he took a big breath "Yes you do, her name is Alice Longbottom, wife of Frank Longbottom"

"How come we haven't looked for her? Maybe she was in the same situation as you and Remus… you know, not knowing about the will and everything along with Dumb and Dumb's manipulations" Harry asked. He knew thanks to the Pack's investigations that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief of the Wizengamot and many other titles, had frozen his parents will and he was the one who sent him to the Dursley's. He still remembered that day about a year ago.

_"I swear, if I ever get my hands on dear old Headmaster I'm going to strangle him to death!" screamed Sirius in anger. Andy and Ted were looking at him with an understanding look, after all they were the ones who discovered Dumbledore's actions._

_Ted worked at Gringotts and had investigated the Potters archive, and learnt that it had been the old goat that ordered James and Lily's will to be read until Harry was seventeen and it was him that sent Harry to the Dursley's._

_Remus intervened, "Padfoot, the important thing now is not having revenge but find out the reason why" he said exasperated._

_"Come on Moony! You know as well as me that the old man in going to tell shite!" Sirius replied to his friend._

_Ted spoke, "Cursing and getting mad won't work at all, let's just calm down and think what to do now with this information"_

_"I believe dear that it would be a good idea to get a copy of those files, I can add Harry's records I made when I examined him two years ago and start creating a case against Dumbledore to have a leverage against him, we could turn this information if he doesn't speak his true motives" Andy suggested._

_Remus grin was something to be afraid of, "Blackmail, it could work but we will have to wait until Harry enters the school and had claimed his Lord status, this way we can use his influence as The-Boy-Who-Lived and his position in the Wizengamot along with Sirius's place once we have cleared his name, this way, we could have an edge and protect us from his retaliation in a way, remember, a cornered animal is the most dangerous and this one sure knows how to Obliviate a person" Moony finished._

_All the adults agreed to the suggestions and talked to Harry who had been in his room (Dora was at Hogwarts at the time), and he agreed to the plan. The Pack had made the decision to not hide things from Harry, they knew he deserved the truth, and being honest, he was more mature than kids his age, they used to joke that he was more mature than Dora, always angering her and making them laugh._

Harry was taken from his memories by his godfather's voice, "You see, we DID try to find them, and we succeeded but we found out that after your parents death and Voldemort's disappearance, Bellatrix, her husband, her brother-in-law and Barty Crouch Jr., another death eater, found the Longbottoms and tortured them until they become insane, they are currently hospitalized in St. Mungos in a vegetable state" Sirius explained with a low voice.

"They have a son, Neville, he is a day older than you actually, he lives with his grandmother, and he was also your mother's godson" he told Harry.

Harry started thinking about how much his family had suffered because of Lord Voldemort. That pissed him off big. He took most his family away from him. He killed his parents, most of his uncles and aunts joined him, by his orders his grandfather Charlus was killed, his godmother had been driven insane by his own family, supporters of Voldemort, and left his newfound cousin as well as an orphan like him.

Sirius and the others had told him that they believed Voldemort didn't died that fated night of 1981, so he vowed himself that if Voldemort were to appear again he was going to fight, for his parents and his family.

The rest of the day was spent in a blur, and soon came the night. Christmas Eve was a date that he started enjoying when he was rescued. The Tonk's were Catholics so they went to Mass that day.

By their insistence they took Harry with them every Sunday to church, so he became a catholic as well. He actually liked the celebrations and the priest's words, they always gave him peace. It was in church where he learnt to forgive but also about justice.

Since he was six he starting forging his own beliefs and he agreed that it was good for one's soul to forgive those who hurt him, but he knew that every action had to be dealt with correct reprimand, making the offender pay what is just so he could learn. If that didn't worked then he believed more absolute measures had to be taken, otherwise, everyone would do wrong and there would be chaos in the world. In his point of view, a person who had offended him should be forgiven once or twice, but they had to face justice nonetheless, if the person kept wrongdoing more definite measures had to be taken.

Harry arrived from Mass with the Tonks's and started helping with preparations from dinner, Remus arrived from the city while they were in mass. By tradition, Harry and Dora arranged the gifts in the tree, while Remus and Andy made dinner. Ted and Sirius arranged the table and did the dishes after dinner.

The next day on Christmas Day, the family woke up early and exchanged presents. Since Harry didn't have money (he didn't liked to ask Sirius for money), he had to be creative, and so his gifts were usually handmade. That year he gave Dora a necklace made of small river stones that he worked on, he gave them the shape of stars. To his aunt Andy he made a scarf with deer's hide (he had become adept to sewing), and to the males he gave them all rock made knifes for protection. Both presents for Andy and Dora were charmed by Sirius and Remus to have protections against minor spells.

He received a book about Magical Creatures and Plants from Dora (he had learnt about them in the forest by several encounters he and the Marauders had, but this was a danger free form of learning and he loved it), from Sirius, he got a broom (Sirius had taught him how to fly since he was five), Remus gave him a necklace made with the fangs of a bear that Remus killed a few months back when he was hunting with Harry, the bear surprised them and attacked them, Moony killed him to defend Harry. Harry was touched by Remus's gift. Finally Andy and Ted (he always received a single gift from the couple) gave him a BMX mountain bicycle so he could learn to ride and use it in the forest (Mountain biking and motocross was particularly popular in Fort William, to the extent of being home of the Scottish Six Day Motorcycle Trial every summer since 1909 and like most male children and some female, he loved them both, but since Aunt Andy and Uncle Remus didn't let him stay close to a motorcycle, much to Sirius dismay, he had to settle with BMX).

After the present's exchanging everybody split up to do their own business. Harry left the tent to try his new broom.

"Wotcher Harry!" his cousin greeted him, "Looks like your hands are itching for trying the broom, am I right?" she gave him a mischievous smile.

"Of course!" He replied simply.

She laughed, "You know, sometimes I believe I'm a seer" she joked while she made some weird hand movements, like if she was reading a crystal ball.

"Yeah… sure you are" he said laughing at her antics.

Dora smiled at her cousin, "I know is not a broom but I hope you liked your present" she said.

"I did, I really like your present, thanks a lot Dora," Harry said to his cousin. The kids had moved towards the duel platform to have fun with the broom and the bicycle.

"No problem Harry, I liked your gift too, I still can't believe you make your presents every year" she said sheepishly while looking at the necklace.

"Well believe it dear cousin, since I have no money I have to figure something out every year, is not hard, but it is tedious to work with it" Harry told his fourteen year old cousin.

"So, you brought your broom?" Harry asked Dora; "You bet I did" she took out his broom and went up in the air.

Flying was something Harry and Dora loved and shared, it made them closer when they were younger.

They spent the day flying around in the forest. After that New Year was a fine affair. All was good.

**Two years later…**

The forest raised its voice, every animal surrounding the tent could be heard easily, a mix of smells were dancing in his nose, he could feel his hair moving with the blow of the wind. His godfather seem a little bit taller, or rather, he felt a little bit smaller; it was a weird sensation but pleasant nonetheless.

He turned to see his aunt and she was beaming at his nephew, he turned his head and he could see Ted and Remus's faces filled with admiration, he took a few steps and he turned again to see Sirius smiling with pride of his godson and Dora was awed with the sight in front of her.

"You know, I think only Harry could have achieved this…" said Dora with a mocking tone, "…being the Boy-Who-Lived and all that"

"Maybe… but we can't deny, he actually did it" added Ted with a scowl on his face.

"The probability to become a magical creature is quite low, to become an extinct magical creature is abysmal, but well, here he is" said Remus with a smirk on his face.

Sirius conjured a mirror so Harry could see what all the members of his family were seeing. What he saw impressed him.

Standing in front of the mirror was a 3' tall Dire Wolf. His hair raven black, medium sized, he was close to 5' long. He had a strong gaze that combined with his emerald green eyes made him look intimidating. Above his right eye was the infamous lightning bolt scar with white fur, making it quite contrasting. But the most contrasting trait was the white marks of fur that Harry had on his arms, legs, chest and back.

The reason of this marks dated back in Harry's ninth birthday, when Sirius gave Harry a beginners set of books of every subject given in Hogwarts. Harry read his books and found Study of Ancient Runes interesting.

All the uses of Runes in objects and its effects made Harry have a keen interest in that particular subject asking Remus to get him more books of Runes.

With time he learnt about the runes ability to change an object's properties like making them stronger, faster or more durable, etc. This information gave Harry and idea and he invested himself in a personal project that actually worked.

It took him about six months to do it, but in the end he made it. He inscribed runes in his body with ink and asked Sirius to use a variation of the Sticking Charm to permanently attach them to his body. This, combined with the partial metamorphmagus abilities he had (which covered changing his skin color as well as his hair length; he discovered them by accident before Dora's fourteen birthday) he was able to conceal them and they gave him a little edge in a risk situation by making him stronger, faster, and his boy became harder, capable of withholding a strong attack (given the complexity of the runes and their use, its effect lasted only ten seconds and needed twenty four hours to recharge).

Everyone was amazed to see Harry's transformation.

With an affective bark, he invited Remus and Sirius to join him in a run. Both Marauders understood and they changed as well. The three canines ran to the forest in a graceful non stopping dance. The feel of the earth on his paws, the air nuzzling his hair, Harry felt excited because of the feeling of ultimate freedom. He turned his head to see his canine family and he could see they could enjoy the same way he did. They kept running for an hour, enjoying the freedom their forms gave them.

It was an incredible sight when the three returned. Harry was slightly larger than both adults and he looked like the dangerous one in comparison to the other two.

They shifted back and Sirius spoke, "Harry, you don't know how happy I am, even though it took you five years to manage it, you did it, you've become an animagus and what is even more astonishing is that you did it at the age of ten!"

The wolf approached them, "You know Padfoot, Harry here needs a name if he wants to become officially one of the Marauders" he said.

Harry had a face of glee and awe when Remus said those words; he started turning his face to Moony and Sirius back and forth in his excitement while the older wizards were thinking of a good name for Harry, they kept trying names like Fang, Claws, Midnight, Shadow, and others, however it was Dora, who beat them up to it, "How about Fenrir?"

Both Marauders look at each other and then to Dora, "Why Fenrir?"

"Fenrir was the son of Loki, the god of mischief in Nordic mythology; he was a wolf who was destined to kill Odin, the king of Asgard, who was supposed to be the strongest warrior of the realm and father of all" Dora replied sheepishly.

Sirius thought about it for a moment and couldn't help but to see the similitude between Harry and this Fenrir. Harry was indeed the son of a Marauder, one of the biggest mischief makers Hogwarts had in his whole history according to Sirius (then again, according to him, the other two were Moony and himself), and Harry WAS destined to defeat Voldemort, who was considered to be the greatest and most powerful Dark Lord to walk this earth since the days of Morgana, or die trying like Fenrir in his story.

He liked the name and with a simple glance to Remus he knew he approved as well.

"Hem hem, okay, then I, Sirius Orion Black, Padfoot of the Marauders, baptize Harry James Potter as Fenrir, the Dire Wolf" his godfather said in a serious tone.

"And I Remus John Lupin, also known as Moony, accept Fenrir as a member of the Marauders of Wolf's Den" the wolf said.

"I, Harry James Potter, baptized Fenrir, the Dire Wolf, accept the honor to be part of the Marauders and part of the Wolf Den's pack" said Harry in the same mocking tone as both men.

Everyone started laughing with the mock ritual and started clapping to such a rare event.

Unknown to him, Harry had got one step closer to become the man he was supposed to be, a fighter, a warrior, and a great leader.

**One year later…**

Harry was ecstatic; he had received his Hogwarts letter that day, Wednesday, July 31st, 1991. It was the day he had become eleven, the day he was finally going to get his wand, and most important of all the day he was going to learn the truth.

He stood up that morning only to find a regal looking owl standing in his window with a letter in one of his claws.

He read the letter and headed to the shower to start the day, it was already past nine in the morning (every birthday the pack let him oversleep) and he was surprised to see the whole family reunited already.

"Wotcher Harry! Happy Birthday!" Dora was the first one to greet him. She gave a firm hug to the now eleven year old young man.

When she stepped aside, Andy, Ted and Remus followed. They all congratulated him and hugged him as well.

Last but not least Sirius approached his godson, "Happy Birthday pup, I'm really happy that I've managed to stay free and alive to see you turn eleven" the Marauder told him with emotion. Harry was sobbing by the loving expressions of his family but most of it for Sirius words.

"Well dear cousin, you just woke up and you're smelly, go take a shower and you'll get to see your presents then" Dora mock ordered his cousin.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Pinky" he said to his pink haired cousin while waving his hand, dismissing her and left to the bathroom while she was being restrained by the older Marauders, her eyes screaming murder.

Harry showered quickly and headed to the dining room.

He was received by a slap in the back on his head, "Want to try that joke again?" Dora challenged.

Harry fake pouted, "Hey, is not my fault you change your hair color to the extreme" he told his cousin, "You are just jealous that you can only change your skin color and hair length" she mocked him.

"Why you little…" Harry started but couldn't finish because Sirius's arm had surrounded his neck, "Anyway, is time to open your presents, then we'll eat some breakfast and we'll head to Diagon Alley" Sirius said to his pup.

Harry was enthralled by the thought of finally going to Diagon Alley, he knew the muggle world but he hadn't been able to enter the magical world yet.

Andy took him out of his little fantasy world, "Alright Harry, time for presents"

Harry took the one that was in front of him. It was from Remus, it was a Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Harry smiled at the werewolf. "Thanks Moony" he said to his uncle (DADA was his favorite subject after Ancient Runes).

Next he opened the Tonks's gift. It was a couple of books, a muggle one of first aid and another one of healing spells. They knew he would need them when he grew up. Harry thanked them sincerely.

After that it was Dora's gift. It was three cassettes, one from Nirvana, one from Metallica and one from Iron Maiden.

Dora started listening heavy metal in her third year and she introduced Harry to that music as well as other music genres. Because of that he also liked The Beatles, Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley and Led Zeppelin.

"Whoa, thanks a lot Dora, I love them, I love you!" he said happily to his cousin while he hugged her. She started laughing at his reaction, "I know… I'm the best cousin you could ever ask for" she joked; "Now you'll be able to practice the songs without me lending you the cassettes and depriving me from good music" she said.

Because of Dora's influence, Harry started playing the guitar when he was nine. Dora learnt to play when she started listening Iron Maiden in her third year, and in Christmas that year she gave Harry a guitar so he could play with her after he started nagging her about lending him her guitar, which she got on her birthday. Harry was especially annoying when he got to hear 'One' from Metallica; he really liked the sound of the guitar in that particular song.

Harry laughed and released his grip on his cousin.

Finally he opened Sirius's gift. When he opened it he was shocked that he could actually give him something like that.

When he turned ten, his weapons training changed to a concealed weapon called hidden blade. While Sirius was an Auror, a friend of his that was a hit wizard (hitman, assassin, etc.) from Canada showed him his weapon and taught him how to use it. After the long intensive course, he gave Sirius his own hidden blade, the one he used to teach Harry (he had it stored in the Black Vault and had it removed after they fixed the vault's problem in Gringotts six years ago).

In front of him was his very own hidden blade.

"Since you can't carry any weapons with you on the magical world, except for your wand of course, I thought it would be nice for you to have a little extra protection, it has the hidden blade, that you already know how to use, and a strap compartment for your wand, it activates with a voice command or with wandless magic, and it can't be accio'd by anyone other than you. The gauntlet has a concealed small silver plate in your knuckles in case you have a hand to hand combat. As you know, it goes on your left hand, it also has a disillusionment charm" Sirius explained to his awed face godson.

The weapon was a fine piece of work. "How did you get it? You told me only very few hit wizards had them" Harry asked his dogfather.

"Easy, I took it to the goblins and they replicated it with the modifications I instructed them to have. It has a slim retractile blade made of mythril, impervious to physical damage. The upper plaque is mythril too, has the Potter's shield engraved and it's super slim, weightless and impervious to physical damage, it can block and deflect minor curses like Expelliarmus, Tarantallegra, Stinging hex, and such, Please don't try to block a Confringo or a Bombarda with it, and even less an Unforgivable, you'll end up dead, understood pup?" he told his godson. Harry just nodded in admiration to his weapon and his godfather.

The pack started eating after that and without haste they put a few Glamours on Sirius, Remus and Harry and headed to the fireplace. They had decided to travel to the Leaky Cauldron by floo.

The group arrived to a dark bar/restaurant hybrid. They were greeted by the barman.

"Ah Ted, Andromeda, good to see you, going for Hogwarts supplies I'm guessing" he said while looking at Ted's daughter and the kid that was behind him and his wife.

"Indeed Tom, that's where we are heading so if you excuse us, we have a lot to do" Ted Tonks replied.

"Yes sure, don't mind me, you know the way, have a pleasant day" the barman said happily.

"We will, thank you" Ted finished the conversation.

The group headed to the back door and entered an outside area in front of a brick wall, Ted knock some bricks in a sequence and the wall started to change its shape to become an arch that let them pass to Diagon Alley.

Harry was amazed by the display of magic and the appearance of the Alley. The street was filled with witches and wizards in their usual robes, there were shops of all kinds and sold all kind of stuff, brooms, potions, pets, quills, etc.

They headed down the street letting Harry to take a look in the windows the articles exhibited.

Harry slowed down when he came past Magical Menagerie, the pet's shop. In the display was the most beautiful owl he had ever seen, she was a snowy white owl with amber eyes, _'Very much like Moony's'_ he thought. The owl and the boy locked their eyes; something about the animal seemed to be calling him, like the voice of a woman telling him that they meant to be.

"I see you like the owl; we'll get it for you when we come out of Gringotts" Sirius said when he saw the scene displaying in front of him between the young man and the owl, "Remus has already told the attendant to reserve her" Sirius continued with a lopsided smile.

"Thanks Padfoot" the boy replied.

They kept walking passing Ollivander's, Madam Malkin's Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and Flourish and Blotts, places Harry wanted to enter once they came out of the bank.

They finally arrived the goblin controlled wizarding bank. Harry was awed with the place and the creatures; he had never seen a goblin before. Sirius approached the closest teller.

"Excuse me, my party and I would like to have a private meeting with the Potter's and the Black's account managers" he told the goblin. The creature looked at them curiously for a few moments and nodded, "Come with me"

He led the wizards to a private room. It looked like a meeting room for the staff of a high firm of lawyers or something like that. The walls had the same sandy color of the bank with a red carpet. It was a dark wood table in the center of the room and a set of six chairs waiting for them.

The humans took a seat. "The responsible of the accounts will be shortly, please feel free to have a snack or a refreshment" The goblin said as a tray with sandwiches, pumpkin juice and coffee appeared in the table.

All the wizards just stayed seated. Harry and the rest were uneasy, if this didn't worked it could mean trouble, and that could be potentially problematic.

Harry came out of his thoughts when a couple of regal looking goblins entered the room.

One of them started speaking, "Greetings my name is Greatfang and I'm the account manager of the Potter account" the other goblin spoke as well, "My name is Sharktooth and I'm the account manager of the Black family, how may we help you?" said the goblin.

Remus spoke first, "Before we start, I'd like to ask about the privacy and confidentiality of the conversation we're going to have"

Greatfang replied, "Anything that is spoken here, will stay here, it won't be used against you in any manner, so I would really appreciate if you could remove the Glamours, it would be easier to handle my client, Harry Potter's business with our bank"

The group was shocked at the revelation. They had no idea that goblins could see through Glamours. _'No wonder the teller looked at us the way he did'_ Remus thought.

The three disguised wizards did as they were told and removed the charms.

"Ah, excellent, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Harry Potter" Greatfang said.

"The pleasure is all mine sir" Harry replied.

"Let me guess you are here to open your parent's will, am I right?" The goblin asked. Harry nodded. "Well, you see, Headmaster Dumbledore ordered in his quality of Head of the Wizengamot to have their will frozen until you were of age, and we at Gringotts have to obey unfortunately…" the group and especially Harry hung their heads a little trying to figure something if they should use their 'claim the Lordship card' with the goblin but he was ahead of them, "…however, I believe you know that since you are the last Potter you can claim your Lordship once you are eleven, and by this giving you the status of an adult wizard, so may I ask, are you eleven already?" the goblin asked the boy with a confident smile.

Harry smiled, "Actually, I turned eleven today" the goblin smiled showing his sharp teeth, "Splendid! Then we can keep this up quite fast, mister Potter, if you could lend me your right hand, I'll need a little bit of blood to perform the ritual, it won't much" he said while taking out a silver knife and a little black velvet box.

Harry did as told and the goblin made a small cut on Harry's hand, dropping three drops of blood on the small box, which started glowing momentarily.

"I believe there will be no problem at all" Greatfang said, "Now, please open the box and put the ring on your ring finger, it will start to glow confirming that you ARE indeed the last Potter and because of that, the new Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter" the goblin finished instructing.

Harry did as told again and after opening the box, he put the ring on his finger. It was a beautiful gold ring with a ruby on top of it surrounded by the Potter crest in gold too. The crest had a griffin holding two swords. A sudden burst of magic came from the ring when it resized itself for Harry, confirming he was the new Heir and Head of House Potter.

The group had been silent during the whole exchange, they already had anticipated this and Harry had learnt what he was supposed to do in case everything came out alright.

"Congratulations Milord, you are now the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter" the goblin said while shaking Harry's hand, "Now, what would be your first action as Head of House Milord"

"Please, is just Harry, I'm no Lord, only by title" Harry said, "And my first action will be to read the will of my parents"

Nobody had seen the goblin that had entered while Harry was opening the box. The small creature approached the account manager and handed him an envelope when Harry stopped speaking.

"Then you are to call me just Greatfang" the goblin said, "Here is the Will presented by your parents, feel free to read it"

Harry nodded nervously as he took the envelope the goblin handed him. He took a few moments and a few breaths to calm himself before opening the letter.

It read this way:

_Harry,_

_if you're reading this it means both your mom and I have died, I'm sorry son for not being with you during your infancy, it must have hurt and for that your mother and I am really, deeply sorry._

_This also means that we were betrayed to Voldemort by our real Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. When we went into hiding, we told everyone that Sirius Black, your godfather and my brother-in-all-but-blood was our Secret Keeper. That was a lie; we did it by his suggestion so that Voldemort would chase him. Nobody thought that Peter could bear that kind of responsibility. It turns out this was a mistake._

_Sirius, if you are there, I'm sorry mate, I know it would have been hard for you too. Harry, if he's not, that means that the probably is dead or in Azkaban. If he is in prison, then take this letter to the Head of the DMLE so they can get him out as soon as possible._

_Harry there's so much your mom and I want to tell you but we can't so we'll just say this: We love you, we always have, and we always will, rest assured that we are watching you from the stars. Remember that._

_Please, tell this to Sirius when you see him: Please teach my son the way of the Marauder and give my son a cousin, the world needs a new generation of Marauders._

_To Remus: Buckle up and be a man, get a wife too, I'm sure there is a lady out there that won't mind your 'furry little problem', have sex, and give my son another cousin._

_Harry, before I forget, Headmaster Dumbledore has a family heirloom, ask him to give it to you. It's an invisibility cloak like no other, hope you use it for mischief and prankin_g.

_Instructions to my account manager: I'd like to have one hundred thousand galleons trespassed to Remus John Lupin, another one hundred thousand to Sirius Orion Black, another one hundred thousand to Alice Longbottom. The rest of the Potter's fortune as well as the items in the vault and the properties are to stay with Harry._

_By means of this document I leave Harry both mine and Lily's school trunks hoping they will help him to know us better and to be a better student in Hogwarts._

_In this letter is a list of persons who Harry should be placed in our absence:_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Amelia Bones_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Under NO Circumstances my son is to be sent to my in-laws Vernon and Petunia Dursley._

_There are no words in our vocabulary to express how much your mum and I love you. I hope to see you not so soon, live long and happy my son._

_We love you Pronglet._

Harry had tears running down his cheeks when he finished reading the letter, he knew he couldn't get them back and reading this letter was the last anchor he had to that long desire. He knew now that there was no turning back and that he had to move on. This letter had become the closure he needed.

Harry handed the letter to Remus and Sirius so they could read it too. Andy closed the space between her and Harry and hugged him while Dora did the same while both women had tears in their eyes as well. A few minutes later, Remus and Sirius had tears in their eyes as well and got close to Harry to hug him as well.

Ted read the letter too and spoke, "Greatfang, Sharktooth, I believe you need to read this" the goblins complied and Sharktooth finally understood why he had been called to a meeting with Potter.

"Milord Black" he said when the group had calmed down, "Would you like me to summon the Head of the DMLE to settle your legal issues?"

"Yes please, do that Sharktooth" Sirius said trying not to choke with the sobs that were still coming out from his chest. Remus handed the manager the time-charmed letter he received that started the whole sequence of events that led to Sirius escape from prison and Harry's rescue.

The goblin stepped out the room. A few minutes later, Sharktooth entered the room accompanied by a tough looking woman. She had red hair, white skin, brown eyes and a monocle on her right eye.

She gasped when she saw the persons in front of him, long time Azkaban escapee and the disappeared Harry Potter.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded. The woman shocked Sirius; he looked at her like if he had seen a ghost.

Sharktooth spoke in behalf of his clients, "Madam Bones, I believe you'll need to read this letters so you understand" he handed the documents to the woman.

After a few minutes, the woman had a somber look on her face and spoke with a choked voice, "I… I had no idea" she turned to see Sirius, "Sirius, I'm… I'm sorry I didn't believe you, in your innocence… we were all grieving and… the evidence all seemed to lead to one single direction…" she finished with tears in her eyes.

Sirius stood up, approached the woman and for Harry's surprise, he hugged her, "That's alright Am, it's not your fault, Wormtail did a fine job incriminating me" he paused for a moment, "I never believed he had it in him" he joked trying to relieve some of the woman's obvious grief.

"No it's _not_ alright Sirius!" Madam Bones screamed at Sirius, rage, regret and guilt could be heard on her voice, "I _should_ have believed in you, I _should_ have pressed the issue to at least give you a trial, I knew you, I knew you couldn't betray James and Lily and _still_ I didn't do a thing!" she kept screaming, tears running freely down her eyes.

Sirius just kept his arms around her, speaking soothing words for her, "Maybe you didn't do it back then, but you can do it now, you have read the letters and I'm willing to drink Veritaserum and be questioned, I can give my memories to be viewed in a Pensieve. Hell, I'll even do this, I, Sirius Orion Black swear upon my life and my magic that I did not betray the Potters to Voldemort or any of his followers, the one who did it was Peter Pettigrew and I swear that I'm not responsible of the death of the muggles who were killed while I chased Peter after his betrayal, so mote it be" he said to the woman while a white light came out from his wand and surrounded him momentarily.

Director Bones smiled at the man, "That wasn't be necessary, I believe you, ten years later maybe but I believe you, and as Head of the DMLE, with the overwhelming evidence in my hands, my authority is enough to clear you of all the charges, which I do, as of right now" she paused for a moment, "I, Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in presence of goblin officials of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, declare Sirius Orion Black free of all the charges given to him on October 31st of 1981, so mote it be" she said in an official voice and a light surrounded her and Sirius for a few seconds.

"It is done… I'm sorry I couldn't do this before Sirius" she said sadly to Padfoot, "Like I said, is alright, now I'm finally free" he replied to the woman.

She smiled at him.

Sirius blushed for a moment and spoke as he recovered, "Well Amelia, I thank you for your help to me and my family" he paused and turned his head to Harry and the again to Amelia, "But right now we are going to do some shopping, not every day my godson turns eleven, right?" he said grinning.

She turned to Harry, "Really? Today is July 31st? In that case, Happy Birthday Harry" she said with a kind, motherly voice.

"Thanks Ma'am" he said shyly to the woman.

Amelia turned to Sirius blushing, "Sirius, I was wondering if you would join me to have a drink later this week to catch up, if you can of course" she said to the raven haired man.

"Wouldn't your husband be mad at you for sharing some drinks with his wife" the man asked worriedly.

"Not at all, I never married as a matter of fact, so I have no problem with that" she answered the question.

Sirius gave her a goofy smile, "If that's the case, would this Saturday be alright to you, we could go to a good place I know, say…. Around seven? I'll pick you up in your office"

"That would be perfect" she said, "I'll see you Saturday" she finished as she walked out of the door.

Harry had been watching at the byplay of Madam Bones and his godfather and he couldn't help but ask, "What the heck was that all about Sirius? You get free of your chain and you already start to enter the neighbor's yard?"

Sirius laughed, "You know, I'll tell you the reasons later, right now, we're off shopping"

Harry laughed, "By the way, congratulations Sirius, you're finally a free man!" he said while he practically jumped to hug his godfather.

"Looks like it" Sirius said while being hugged by the rest of the pack.

Harry headed with Sirius to the Potter's vault after receiving a key from Greatfang and combining his trust vault with the main vault. Harry was amazed to see the mountains of gold coins that covered most of the space in the vault.

"Excuse me Greatfang; is there a way to use both magical and muggle money while not carrying all the coins?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, actually, we have a credit card that can be keyed to your vault and you can use it in both magical and not-magical establishments, do you want one?" he asked the boy. Harry nodded, "Alright, I will deliver it to you when you head out the bank"

Harry nodded again and started looking around. He found every kind of objects in the vault. Weapons, books, tapestries, clothes, and many other stuff. Harry found his parents trunks; they were both engraved with their name's initials. Sirius shrank them and gave them to Harry. By Harry's insistence, Sirius rounded every book he found and shrank them as well and put them in one of his pockets.

The wizards came out of the bank after adding the Glamour to the three Marauders and headed to get Harry's stuff.

They got his school books, robes, a cauldron, and a special trunk that could held all his clothes, had a library, a storing room for his potion supplies, a weapons cabinet where he was going to hide his sword, spear, axe, bow and arrows; and a place for a broom (his had broken during an evading exercise of the Marauders in the forest a few week ago) they finally headed to Ollivander's.

Harry entered the store and he was received by a creepy looking man, "I knew I'd meet you one day Mr. Potter" he said mysteriously.

Harry wasn't able to form an answer before he was given a wand, "Just swing it" the man, who Harry assumed was Mr. Ollivander, said.

Harry did as told and swung the wand. A flower vase exploded. Mr. Ollivander took the wand from him and gave him another having a very alike result, this time he broke a table in the bottom of the shop. Harry repeated the operation a few dozen times until Ollivander gave him a curious look and left to look for another wand. When he returned he handed it to Harry. When the emerald eyed boy took it, a sudden rush of magic came from him, the wind started moving towards him, like a vacuum and red sparks started flying out of the wand.

"Magic definitely works in mysterious ways. You see, the wand always chooses the wizard, always. It's curious that this particular wand chose you since it was its twin that made you the scar you hold in your forehead" the old man said.

Harry was shocked to learn that the twin wand of his was Voldemort's wand but he maintained a neutral face.

"You'll do great things Mr. Potter, great things, remember that" said the man, "It'll be seven galleons" he charged. Harry handed him the card that Greatfang had given him.

When they left he discovered that Remus wasn't with them, "Where's Moony?" he asked.

"Remus is right here" he heard his uncle said from behind. Harry turned only to see his uncle carrying the snow owl he had seen in the pet shop, "It's a really beautiful owl Moony, thanks!" he said to the werewolf.

"You welcome Harry, Happy Birthday again" the sandy haired man said to the birthday boy while he hugged him.

The group laughed when they heard the owl's happy hoots. They headed to the Leaky Cauldron to have a meal in family.

After they finished, Sirius asked, "How are you gonna call your owl?"

Harry thought for a moment and he brightened up, "I'll call her Hedwig, I read that name in 'A History of Magic' and I've always liked that named" he said simply.

Everyone listened the boy and nodded in acceptation to the name.

Sirius started speaking; "Harry, I have one more gift to give you before we go back to the tent" Harry looked at his godfather with attention.

Sirius handed him an envelope, when Harry opened it, his eyebrows lifted up reaching his hairline in surprise, "Are you serious?" the boy asked amazed.

His godfather started patting him all over and with a smirk said, "Yeah, I'm still me, why do you ask?"

Harry throwed him a piece of leftover bread of his meal for the bad joke, "You know what I'm talking about"

Moony and Dora laughed at the man and child antics while Ted and Andy face palmed while shook their heads in shame of such a bad joke from their cousin.

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, is for real, next week you, Dora and me are going to the SSTD (Scottish Six Days Trials)" he said while Harry and Dora jumped from their seats and hugged their uncle.

After the interesting day they had, the Tonks's headed to their house while the Marauders returned to Wolf's Den.

Harry, Remus and Sirius sat on the living room, Harry looking expectantly to the older men. Both wizards looked at each other and nodded in unison.

"Harry" Sirius started, "I promised before and now is time for you to know the reason your parents were killed back on Halloween of 1981" Sirius said to the anxious little man.

**Well, that's it, like I said before, thanks for your support and please R&R. By the way, some people told me about looking for a beta, but I'm new at this and I have no idea how to, if someone can help me with that, I'd appreciate it. See ya next week.**


	3. Mansions, Trains, and First Encounters

**Hi guys! I'd like to thank everyone who has given me their support and encouraging words. This week I was able to post a little bit early so I hope you like it. I want you guys to give me your opinions on the modifications of the first chapter, it'll help me greatly.**

**This chapter will finally introduce Hermione and the rest of the gang.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, its characters or its world. Too bad T-T**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

Harry had a thoughtful face that had Sirius and Remus worried.

They had finished dropping the bomb of the prophecy that had marked Harry's life since before he was even born to the young man that was sitting in front of them. Harry sighed after a few minutes and shifted his gaze to the men that he cherished only behind Dora; he really loved his only female cousin.

"So Voldemort killed my parents in an attempt to eliminate the possibility of fulfillment of the prophecy?" he asked to his uncles.

They both nodded, "That's what we believe, we know by your parents that Dumbledore warned them about a death eater listening the first part of the prophecy, he didn't got to tell his master the part of marking you as his equal, so we believe Voldemort tried to kill you without knowing the consequences of his actions" Remus told him.

"But how do you know I didn't fulfilled the prophecy when he disappeared after he attacked him, everyone thinks he was killed that night" Harry asked.

"We've already told you we believe he's not dead, the lack of a body is the greatest proof of that, besides, he did mark you, no wonder you have your scar…. I really believe that he found a way to survive and that he'll be back" Sirius stopped for a moment, "Evil of that kind can't be killed that easily- Don't look at me like that Harry, you know what I mean-" Sirius said while Harry started barking about if being killed easy meant his parents sacrificing for him, "-The fact that nobody knows what happened exactly other than Dumbledore's theory of his magic rebounding on you defeating him doesn't explained what _did_ happened nor assures us that he's gone for good"

Harry let his godfather's words sink in and nodded in resignation.

"Okay, I get what you say, however what is this 'power he knows not', I don't have any special power, I mean, is true that I'm part metamorphmagus and an animagus but those abilities, while rare, are common knowledge to wizardkind; I have fighting skills but he knows about weapons, I have Occlumency but he was a great Legilimens himself, he definitely know about Occlumency; I don't really believe my skills on a bike or with the guitar can help on any way unless he can be killed with a demonstration of BMX or playing "Smells Like Teen Spirit"" Harry said sardonically.

Remus and Sirius laughed at Harry's comment. "I don't know what that power is Harry, but we'll figure it out eventually, you'll see" Sirius said with the promise on his voice of hope and a tomorrow.

Remus nodded, "He's right Harry, and as you see, that's the reason we've been training you these six years" he added.

Harry looked at them and smiled, "Thanks guys, I know you do care about me and you do want me to win so I appreciate what you've done all these years" Harry said sincerely to the men that rescued him from 'Durzkaban' and raised him like a son.

Both men nodded at his words.

"Now, Harry, for the next part of your training, we'll head out tomorrow to Potter Manor and we'll start training you with your wand, what do you think about that?" Sirius asked the youngest Marauder.

Harry smiled at the idea of visiting the place his family had lived in (Sirius had explained him that his parents had left the place when they found out about the prophecy, in case that they were discovered them they wouldn't compromise the house that had been the residence of dozens of Potters before).

"That's great but, do you know where it is?" Harry asked his uncles while tilting his head lightly to his side.

Remus laughed, "Not really, the house is protected by a Fidelius charm, and you as the last Potter, are the secret keeper automatically, although, the goblins did gave us the written address before we left the bank" Remus said while handing Harry a piece of paper, "Here, only you can read it, and after you do you can tell us, that will give us the information we need to go there after Andy and Dora comes here tomorrow, Ted had to go to work" he continued.

Harry took the piece of paper and read, _'Potter Manor is located in mile 8, A3 road, Kingston'._

Suddenly a rush of images appeared on his head. He turned to see the older wizards and told them the address. Both of them had a rush of images as well and smiled as they remembered the place they had spent some time during their summers (at least in Remus's case, in Sirius's case it had become his home in summer before his sixth grade).

Harry suddenly started to frown with anger on his emerald eyes, "Shite! I can't believe that Potter Manor is just a few miles away from Surrey!" Harry screamed pissed off.

Sirius and Remus gave him an understanding look. Remus patted his back and retired to his room.

"Go to bed, you need to rest and forget about the Dursleys, you need to rest for tomorrow and thinking about them won't do you any good" Sirius said. Harry nodded and headed to his room. The Pack had decided they would always return to the tent to have some time off, but it was fair for Harry to return to the place of his ancestors.

Besides, the tent would remain in its place, so if they needed to hide for some reason, they could always count with Wolf's Den.

The next day, Harry woke up and took a shower. Sirius had packed the things they were taking, weapons, books, clothes and pictures, they would leave the tent and its contents and decorations with a stasis charm so food would still work and the place didn't need to be cleaned when they were back.

Harry had his things locked in the trunk he got the day before; including his parent's trunks (they were previously shrinked). After a simple breakfast, he started wondering around in the forest waiting for his aunt and cousin to arrive. He would miss the place, the fresh air, the sound of the animals, the breeze of the wind, the trees, the quietness, the sound of the river, everything.

That place had become his first home and he loved it.

"Wotcher Harry!" his cousin greeted him from behind.

Harry turned to see his cousin, "Hey Dora, when did you arrived?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, Sirius told me to look for you, we need you to tell us the address so mum, and dad and I can aparate as well" the pink haired witch explained.

The cousins headed to the tent, "So cousin, how are you holding without the redhead?" Harry asked mockingly.

Dora glared at him and hit him in his arm, hard, "None of your business"

Nymphadora had a crush on a guy who was two years older than her; he was Gryffindor's seeker and had just finished Hogwarts. Dora never managed to ask him out. He just remembered his last name sounded like an animal like a mongrel, weasel or something like that.

They kept bickering until they reached the tent. He greeted his aunt and told the ladies the Manor's address, they aparated in Surrey and Andy put a toy car in the ground, after a swing from her wand it became the Tonks's car, a blue sedan. The five wizards entered the car and Dora started driving, much to Harry's pleasure who kept joking about Dora's clumsiness causing any kind of accident in the road.

Sirius couldn't avoid making comments on Harry's sadistic sense of humor as he kept thinking in much more ridicule deathly accidents, like causing a wood transporting truck to crash and start a chain reaction that would kill everybody in the imaginary mile 180 (the A3 road is 67 mile long).

They kept driving for about twenty minutes until they got to the mile 8, they entered a deviation that Harry somehow _knew_ they had to enter. After another five minutes of driving they finally arrived Potter Manor. Dora turned off the engine in front of the black gates that surrounded the property, both adorned with a 'P' engraved on them. Harry opened the gates and Dora moved the car inside the terrain, everything was surrounded by a deep barrier of trees, the place was inside a forest area.

The group stood in front of the mansion. It was a white building three stories high. It had an ancient, Victorian style. The entrance was inside the terrace, it was a nice, wide deck, the group could fit perfectly without feeling squashed among them. Harry entered the door and a nostalgic feeling rushed him. They entered the living room, it was big, almost the size of the living room, dining room and kitchen of the tent combined, the walls had a creamy color with dark brown furniture, it had a human-fitting size fireplace and was connected by the left to a grand staircase.

Past the living room was the formal dining room, the back part was a glass wall that connected to the backyard. It had a wood table and twelve chairs. To the right was the door for a bathroom and the kitchen. The kitchen was huge, white walls with dark brown color furniture and a door that led to the basement. To the left of the dining room were a couple of oak doors that led to the ballroom. It was simply enormous; it was about four times the size of the tent.

The group headed upstairs and found a family living room much cozier than the one downstairs that connected to an outdoor balcony that was more a like a terrace due to its size, and counted nine rooms, each with their own bathroom.

The master bedroom was huge; about three times bigger than Harry's room in Wolf's Den and had its own balcony/deck. Sirius and Remus insisted on Harry taking that room despite his protests. They headed to the nursery where they found Harry's crib. In the little bed they found five plushies, a doe, a stag, a black dog, a wolf and a rat.

Harry was filled with emotion when he entered his parent's room but he cracked when he entered the infirmary as he looked at the plushies. Waves of sadness washing over him, he couldn't remember them but he missed his parents.

Dora and Sirius held him while he recovered. Andy and Remus closed the door when they got out. Remus and Sirius selected their rooms while Harry invited Dora and Andromeda to do the same. The last floor was an enormous attic; it had several boxes and frames covered with sheets, the place itself had the potential to be turned into something else, a bunch of rooms, a storage, etc.

After Harry, Remus and Sirius unpacked their things they headed down to eat the food they had prepared in the tent.

As they sat on the dining room Sirius started talking, "So, Harry, how do you like the place?" he asked.

"It's really nice, quite big, but nice" he replied sincerely.

They all smiled at his simple reaction.

"Harry, this house has a big basement, we'll train there, the first thing you are to learn before going to Hogwarts are the everyday handy spells, the list includes Engorgio, Reducio, Accio, Lumos, Evanesco, Scourgify, Alohomora and Expelliarmus, most of them are charms, with the only exception of Expelliarmus, which is from your DADA class, and you've already have learnt Latin so this shouldn't be much trouble" Remus told Harry.

Dora winced at the spells named, "Remus, are you kidding, some of those spells like Evanesco and Accio are fourth year spells, you honestly don't expect Harry to learn those spells right now" she fumed at the werewolf.

Sirius smiled at his niece, "Dear Dora, looks like you really don't know Harry, telling him that he can't do something will drive him to work harder and make it better and faster than everybody else"

Harry smiled at his cousin, "Let's make a bet, I will learn those fourth year spells before we go to Hogwarts, I'll show them to you in the Express, if I do it, you'll get me tickets to go to Nirvana's concert when they come here for their tour in December once we are here on vacation, and if you win, I'll get those tickets to you, what do you think?" he told his cousin.

Nymphadora thought about it and smiled, "I want you to give me first row seats tickets when I win dear cousin" she said while she shook Harry's hand, "I think you better remember that while you get the tickets for me" he replied with a grin on his face.

Sirius and Remus smiled while Andy shook her head to the children's display.

Andromeda and Harry aparated in the Tonks's house in the afternoon to pick up Ted from work, they went shopping for food and returned to the Manor a couple of hours later. Ted put something in the table after he finished exploring the house with his daughter.

That day's Daily Prophet had the headline: 'Sirius-Black-Innocent-and-Forgiven' they read the article and discovered that the Wizengamot wasn't very happy about Amelia's decision of suspending the hunt for Sirius, but in the end they accepted and respected the decision but they wanted to see proof just as a formality, _'Thinking to do something about my freedom, those bloody_ _arses' _Sirius thought silently.

"Can they do that?" Harry asked nervously, "Yes, they can, however, I believe we should be relieved that they are doing this just as a formality and they are not overruling Am" Sirius said, "Of course, we can't trust them until they say they agree after the 'hearing'" Sirius added.

The paper indicated that the hearing would be on August the 15th. Of course, Sirius already knew, having received a letter from Amelia while Harry was out.

After a tiring day, everybody went to their rooms. The days after that went by like a blur, Harry, Dora and Sirius went to the SSDT and enjoyed it immensely, and Harry had a great surprise. He was a big fan of Steve Saunders who had won the competition in 1988, 1989 and 1990 and he competed that year as well, the man won the competition that year as well, making it his fourth consecutive victory.

Sirius went to his date with Amelia Bones, and he returned with a grin that lasted for a week. He told Harry about them as promised. Before his imprisonment she had been his fiancée. That explained their reactions and familiarity when they met in the reading. Sirius told him that they had decided to try again and see if their relation could work again. Harry was really happy that his godfather was starting to have a life again. Now they needed to find Remus a girlfriend.

The week after that was the revision of Sirius's case, which thank God went well. The only black spot was Dumbledore questioning Sirius about Harry's disappearance, making him look like a kidnaper but Amelia helped him dodge the bullet by re-questioning him making him explain his reasons. In the end, the members of the Wizengamot in general were satisfied by the results. They only one who wasn't happy about it was Lucius Malfoy, since, given the consequences, Sirius's freedom, he could destroy the Malfoys.

After the hearing and the evidence presentation, Sirius took Amelia to the Manor with her niece Susan so she and Harry could meet, _'You could end up being cousins so why not getting to know each other, if this doesn't work, you could still have a friend in Hogwarts'_ Sirius told Harry. Potter found out that Susan was actually a very nice girl, somewhat shy but once she opened up she was someone fun to hang out with.

Before he knew it he was crossing the portal of King's Cross's Platform 9¾. It was Sunday and the place was crowded with people and carts filled with trunks and animals.

"You're not forgetting anything, right pup?" Sirius asked his godson, "Nope, I got everything, books, clothes, robes, cauldron, potion ingredients, quills, ink, parchments, weapons, music player, headphones, cassettes, my guitar, charmed amplifier, my bike, my hidden blade, my wand, and Hedwig" Harry said sheepishly as he repeated the list he made earlier in the morning.

Sirius chuckled, "Alright, looks like you've got everything" he said. He kept quiet and still for a few moments when he suddenly gave Harry a bear hug. Harry could have laughed at him for being that emotional but he decided against it.

"I'll miss you pup" he said while he hold his godson, "I'll miss you too Padfoot" he said to his father-in-all-but-blood.

He let go of Sirius and turned to Remus, "I'll miss you Moony" he said, "I'll miss you too cub, don't be a stranger and write us often" Remus instructed.

Harry nodded and headed to the Tonks's who had finished saying their goodbyes to Dora, "I'll miss you both" Harry said while he hugged them, "We'll miss you too Harry" said Ted for both him and his wife. She hugged again, "You've grown into a fine young man and we're proud of you, I'm sure your parents agree with us" Andromeda said to the now sobbing kid, who was trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall down.

"Thanks Aunt Andy" he said simply.

Dora finished saying goodbye to her uncles and spoke to Harry, "Come on, we gotta go, I'll help you find a compartment"

Harry nodded and waved the adults goodbye before entering the crimson train.

He and Dora walked in the corridors of the train until they found a compartment for Harry to settle in; both had decided that it was better if she went with her classmates.

"Alright Harry, this is it, but before I leave is time for you to pay your debt" she said to his cousin, to which he smiled, "Don't run too fast, you could fell" Harry replied.

Harry dropped a rock on the seat and with a swift move of his wand and the proper incantation he summoned the rock to his hand and with another wand movement and different incantation, he vanished the rock on his hand.

Dora had her mouth wide open in shock; her baby cousin had just performed two charms she had learnt in fourth year, spells that took her about a week to do so, each.

Harry had a satisfied smile on his face, "Dora, flies, they can enter your mouth" Harry said to his cousin, "And don't worry cutie, I'll expect the payment the day before the concert" he added.

Nymphadora Tonks was an unhappy and surprised sixth year girl because of her cousin's skills. She nodded and walked out the compartment dazed and confused about what just happened, she had just lost a bet to little Harry, he had definitely kicked her arse. Her hair was changing in a variety of colors since she didn't know what to feel and decided to think in a way to make him pay. She was a Black, and most of all, niece of Sirius Black, she, just like his uncle was a premier prankster. She knew her little cousin was one as well; but she would learn later on the year how good were his cousin's pranking skills and would start with him a pranking war between both descendants of the House Black.

Harry sat in his place laughing at his cousin's face, he knew he could beat her and he did. Because of that he got her a ticket so she could go with him to the concert but that was going to be a surprise for her, his early Christmas gift.

The train started moving and a few minutes later a redheaded kid stood in the door, "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full" the kid said. Harry found that odd since the compartment beside his was empty when he returned from the restroom about a minute ago, but he dismissed the fact.

"I don't mind, come on in" Harry said. The redhead did so. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" he introduced himself, Harry nodded, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he replied.

The other kid gasped at his name, he then asked, "Is it true then that you have the, the… the scar?" Harry laughed at his reaction and said, "Yeah it's true" he lifted the hair that fell on his face so Ron could see.

Harry had grown acceptance to his scar and wasn't shamed of it, however, because of his long hair (it was shoulder length, like Sirius's) his scar kept hidden.

"Wicked" Ron responded, "You know, my siblings and I were raised with stories about you" he said.

Harry smiled, "I'm sorry, but I believe none of those were real, even though I don't know what they say I did, I'm pretty positive I did nothing that's written there"

Ron was about to say something when the snack lady entered. Harry decided to buy some Chocolate Frogs, and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He bought Ron some candy's as well when he showed him his lunch.

Harry opened one of his Chocolate Frogs. He found Dumbledore's wizard card that talked about his and Nicholas Flamel's work in alchemy by creating a Philosopher's Stone as well as his discovery of Dragon's 12 Blood Uses and he defeating Gellert Grindewald back in 1945 ending World War II (Grindewald was Hitler's main supporter and puppeteer).

They started talking about things in general; Ron started talking about how bad was the House of Slytherin and how everyone of that house was evil. Harry frowned at this since his Aunt Andy was a Slytherin and he got to love her like the mother he never had. They then started talking about magic spells.

They were interrupted by the entrance of a girl. She looked like a first year too. She had white skin, some freckles, bushy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Harry felt himself drawn towards to her for some reason but he quickly regained his senses.

"Excuse me; have you seen a toad around? A boy named Neville lost it and he can't find it" she said to the boys.

The girl looked expectantly to the boys, one of them was a redhead with blue eyes and the other was raven haired boy, he had a somewhat wild appearance with his messy shoulder length hair, black jeans, black sneakers, red shirt and black jacket (his style somewhat resembled Dora's but not that extreme), plus he had the greenest eyes she had ever seen (Harry had eye problems when he was a kid, but when he became an animagus, his eyesight was restored and his hear and nose senses enhanced).

It made her curious, attracted to him like an impulse, but was taken from her thoughts when both of them exchanged glances and shook their heads, "I'm sorry, we haven't" the emerald eyed boy said.

"Oh, that's alright, thanks anyway" she said and started to get away when Harry stood and called, "Hey wait!" she turned around to see him, "Yes?" she asked neutrally.

"Sorry but, May I ask your name?" Harry asked to which she replied, "I'm Hermione Granger, it's rude to ask someone's name without giving yours first you know?" she said a little bit exasperated.

"Eh… yeah, sorry about that, I'm Harry Potter" he responded, "You're Harry Potter?! I've read a lot about you! You appear in at least five different books that narrate how you vanquished the Dark Lord when you were a baby" she said excitedly.

Ron groaned, he decided that this girl was just probably a bookworm and he should stay away from her. "Like I told Ron, probably all lies, the only one who can say something about what happened that night is Voldemort-" Ron winced as he heard the name, "-and me. He disappeared and I don't remember anything so don't believe everything you read, at least everything regards myself" Harry said with good humor, Hermione laughed at his words, "Say Hermione, this Neville, his last name is by any chance Longbottom?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds, "Yes, I remember him saying his last name was Longbottom, do you know him?" she asked.

"You could say that" Harry replied thoughtfully not knowing how to respond that particular answer without revealing Neville's past (he didn't knew his cousin and he didn't wanted to start to divulge what he could probably keep as a secret).

Hermione nodded accepting his response but she narrowed her eyes, she somehow knew that that wasn't the whole truth, "Say… would you like me to help you finding the toad?" Harry asked nervously, to which the girl gave him a bright smile, "Really!?" she then stopped for a few seconds; "…You would do that for someone you barely know?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you barely know this Neville, right? Isn't that exactly what you are doing?" Harry asked grinning. The chocolate eyed girl blushed at the comment, "Yeah, I suppose" she said shyly.

Potter grinned, "By any chance do you know the name of the toad?" he asked the girl, "Yeah, its name is Trevor, why do you ask?" she replied.

The raven haired boy smiled again and took his wand from his holster; Hermione and Ron were surprised to see the gauntlet that he wore on his left hand. Harry made a movement with his wand, "Accio Trevor!" he exclaimed and a few seconds later a deep green skinned toad flew into his hands, "Looks like we found Trevor" he said sheepishly.

"That was amazing! You did a fourth year spell! How did you do that?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"My godfather taught me after I got my wand" he said simply, like if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione just nodded in astonishment. "Want me to come with you to deliver Trevor?" he asked the shocked girl.

She was brought from her amazement and blushed at the invitation from the boy, "Eh… yeah, sure… I'd like that" she said nervously, "Ron are you coming?" Harry asked, "Yeah, sure mate" He answered with doubt on his voice.

The three students headed to where Neville was headed. They arrive to a compartment that held a single boy. He had a round face and was a little bit chubby.

"Hermione… did you found him?" the boy asked shyly, "Yes, actually Harry was the one who found him" the girl said while letting Harry step in, "Hi Neville" Potter greeted the boy, who was somewhat intimidated by Harry's looks.

"Hi… I'm Neville Longbottom… May I ask who you are?" the shy boy asked.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, your mother's godson, and I know who you are, you are my mother's godson" the young Marauder said while he wore a big smile, "Meaning you are my cousin"

The grin and confidence in the young wizard was contagious and Ron and Hermione couldn't help but smile as well.

Neville was wide eyed and suddenly his demeanor changed because of the aura of trust that Harry somehow exuded.

"I wasn't aware that you knew about our mothers, but I think I'm grateful you do… cousin" Neville answered with much more confidence than before.

"Likewise" Harry replied, he then turned to Hermione, "Hey, would you guys want to move into our compartment so we can talk better, I'll help you move your things if you want" Hermione was surprised to see someone so amiable, "You want us to go with you and talk?" she asked, "Of course, otherwise how would I get to know my new friends!" Harry answered.

Hermione and Neville smiled and nodded. Neville hold his trunk while Harry took Hermione's making the girl blush. Harry didn't have a ladies' man personality like his godfather, however, he, Andy, Ted and Remus made sure he knew how to be respectful towards women.

Once the four settled in the compartment they started talking among themselves.

"What a beautiful owl!" Hermione said when she saw Hedwig, Harry smiled, "Yes she is, her name is Hedwig, she's my familiar" Harry announced and turned to his avian friend, "Aren't you the cutest, my girl " he started talking sweet words to the snowy owl, _"Harry, you spoil me, and when the time comes for you to want me to do something and I don't want to I won't be able to say no, so stop it"_ the offended owl replied, his owner just laughed at his familiar's dilemma.

The rest of the kids just saw the owl hoot in what they could translate as annoyance, as she rolled her eyes. Harry was laughing at his friend and replied to her with a fake hurt tone, "You know I wouldn't do that to you, I love you beyond words and I would never force you to deliver letters when you don't want to" Harry said and turned to his side slightly as if don't wanting the owl to hear him and said in almost a whisper, "If I need to talk to anyone in the family I could just use the mirrors"

The owl looked indignant, "_Well if that's what you want…"_ she said to his master, "Okay, okay, I'll let you carry the mail" Harry laughed at his owl to which she flapped her wings in a victory dance, amusing the wizards.

"Blimey mate, I didn't know your owl was your familiar" Ron said.

"So you really do understand what she says?" Hermione asked curious.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, at first I could only felt her emotions, when she was happy when I gave her a treat, or when she was mad at me when I forgot once to serve her water on her plate. Then about a week ago I listened to her, she woke me up because I forgot to open her cage so she could go hunting" Harry said while he remembered that day.

"I was surprised to hear her voice; if she were human I could fall in love with her easily. While a little proud, she has quite a good sense of humor, and she has this sexy voice that would make blush every guy in school… It's like if you were listening to your cute English teacher talking to you in class" Harry said to which the other three students blushed at Harry's bluntness.

He then analyzed to what he had just said, "Sorry, I had a crush on my English teacher while I was in fifth grade" Harry apologized. The rest of the kids laughed at him, even Hermione.

While talking, Harry discovered that both Ron and Neville were pureblooded and Hermione was a muggleborn.

"You know, I've never liked the term muggleborn, somehow I feel it racist, I prefer better first generation witch or wizard" Harry commented. Ron had a frown in his face towards the hero's reaction. Neville and Hermione both agreed with him in regards the foul term.

"So, are you a pureblood too?" Ron asked Harry to whom the young man answered, "Na, I'm a half-blood, my father was a pureblood while my mum was a first generation witch. Plus I was raised completely as a half-blood; I went to school in Fort William, Scotland and my house has both magical and isolated electricity appliances. Meaning that I can see the telly and listen to the non-magical radio, we have bulbs in our house but they are magic powered, the water is warmed with magic and the fridge used Cooling and Freezing rune charms"

Hermione felt fascinated by Harry's lifestyle. When she received her Hogwarts letter, her parents were afraid that they would lose her to the magical world but Harry's information helped her have peace. She had a really interesting letter to write to her parents when she got Hogwarts.

"But Harry, magic destroys electronic circuits, how can you keep working your telly while settled in a magical environment?" Hermione asked with her thirst of knowledge always present.

"Well, I don't know the spell yet, but according to my uncle Moony, it was my mum who created the spell, it's like the combination of an Impervious spell and a sort of ward that protects the components, when we're on vacation I'll ask my godfather to teach me the spell and I'll teach it to you Hermione" Harry said to which Hermione felt very pleased.

They were suddenly interrupted by the entrance of a blond kid, "I heard that Harry Potter was in the train, have any of you seen him" the occupants of the compartment turned to look at each other uncomfortably because of the blond kid's attitude.

Harry recognized the kid by the description Sirius had given him of the members of his family, so he spoke, "May I ask your name?" the semi-albino kid scowled, "I don't have to introduce myself to lowlife mudblood kids like you" the other three kids looked offended, "Well, you see, that's not the way to introduce yourself to family you know" Harry said.

Hermione, Ron and Neville turned to see him wide eyed, the other kid frowned, "What are you talking about?" Draco asked, to which Harry smiled, "I'm Harry Potter, son of James Potter, who was son of Charlus Potter, husband of Dorea Black who was sister of Cygnus Black, father of Narcissa Malfoy, your mother… in case you didn't understand Draco, I'm your second cousin" Harry explained.

All the other kids were thunderstruck; nobody expected a revelation like that.

Draco grinned at the thought of being cousin of The-Boy-Who-Lived, "Well this makes things better, as my cousin you should hang out with me and your peers, is better for you since there are better families than others" the blond said this while looking at Harry's friends, "I can help you with that" he finished by extending his hand.

Harry looked at his cousin with a frown, "I'm sorry Draco, but family or not, I don't like prejudiced bigots who think themselves more than others just because of their status or titles, so if you don't leave, I'll kick you out of here, do we understand each other?" Harry asked with ice in his voice.

Draco, being the inbreed he was, didn't get the message, "Come on Potter, the blood traitor and the squib arse are passable, but you can't possibly believe that hanging with the mudblood whore wil-" Malfoy couldn't finish the sentence because of Harry's fist slamming him on his right cheek. The hit threw him back and he got to the floor.

"Don't you ever insult my friends again!" Harry hissed in anger. He didn't reply to the _lowlife mudblood kid's _comment nor the insults towards Ron and Neville, but he wouldn't tolerate the insult to Hermione.

Draco started crying in fear and pain and left the compartment.

Hermione and Neville were shocked; they had been talking with a nice, funny, interesting guy and he suddenly changed the aura surrounding them because of the death eater's spawn.

Ron on the other hand was oblivious of the change in the atmosphere, "Are you cousin of Draco Malfoy?!" he shouted.

"Well… Yeah, what about it?" Harry answered in a calm, neutral façade, "What do you mean with 'what about it'?! The Malfoy's are Slytherins, and the Slytherins are evil! You are The-Boy-Who-Lived! You can't be part of a dark family being the light champion!"

Harry looked at him intensely, "Look, all that Boy-Who-Lived bullshit is a name given to me by the media for something I don't even remember and that it cost my parents lives, and I don't give a shit about all that 'light's champion' crap, I never asked for that title; about being family with Malfoy, do you chose your family? No? Well I didn't either, they are my family, period; about the Slytherin's being evil, that is complete and utter crap, Slytherin is the house of ambitious and cunning, not of evil, the fact that Voldemort and several others Dark Wizards were from Slytherin means that they were smart and ambitious, then again, not evil, a person's morality or allegiance to the light or the dark, according to recent studies, is dictated by your upbringing and your surroundings mainly" Harry finished his rant.

Hermione listened Harry's words and agreed with him. Her parents being killed and surviving the attack of the last Dark Lord is something she wouldn't like to be famous for, she somehow detected something else in Harry's voice when he talked about family… it was anger, not directed at Ron, but there was definitely anger in his voice.

She had read the origins of the House of Slytherin and Harry was correct, Salazar Slytherin always treasured those who had bigger purposes, and were cunning or sneaky enough to get what they wanted, no wonder many politicians of the Wizengamot had been Slytherins.

She had seen in her school the differences between kids raised in good loving homes and kids raised in homes with problems, the result was evident. Kids raised in houses with the lack of values, principles, and sometimes lacked one of their parents, were kids who ended up being bullies, or in the minority, victims of abuse.

She was brought back to reality by Ron's voice, "I can't believe you are siding with the son of a death eater! He and his friends are evil and you are the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, you should be against them not on their side!" she heard him exclaim.

Harry massaged the bridge of his nose, "Ron did you hear anything of what I said about my beliefs and my opinions?" he said exasperated.

Ron started to turn into a deep shade of red that nearly matched his hair by being treated as a stupid kid (which both Harry and Hermione thought so) and in a burst of anger tried to punch Harry.

Harry sensed the incoming attack and easily blocked his attack, he grabbed his arm and twisted it so he could have Ron in a 'pig's knot' and said in a low voice, "Ronald, I would appreciate if you would please leave the compartment and leave us alone, I really wouldn't like to hurt you"

Harry released him and Ron grabbed his trunk and his rat and leave fuming while he rambled on about betrayal, new darks lords and stuff.

"I'm sorry about that… I didn't want to scare you… I better look for another compartment" said Harry ashamed of his behavior, _'That's great Potter, you are starting to make friends in school and you scare your cousin and another kid away with your attitude and the other two kids that looked to be willing to hang out with you probably think you are just a trouble seeking bully'_ Harry mused to himself.

He extended his arm to grab Hedwig, who was on Hermione's left side when she held his arm, "Honestly, don't be ridiculous, what Ron said and did was uncalled for, you just defended yourself and your beliefs…" Hermione said and looked away before she continued, "…I probably would have done the same" she said and then looked scared, "Obviously not the physical actions but I wouldn't let anyone tell me I'm wrong about my beliefs" she finished, _'Did I just said that? Just a couple of hours ago we met and he's already corrupting me. First I accept his chocolates when my parents disagree with them, then I accept and condone that he scared away two boys with his words and actions…'_ Hermione thought shamefully.

_'Then again, what he said had sense, besides, that blonde kid was rude to us and Ron tried to hit him, he just defended himself, is not like he attacked him'_ she told herself. When she heard her words in her head she swiftly compared them to her reality back in school, she realized that no one had stood up for her until now and because of that she started to feel some kind of respect towards Harry.

Harry relaxed at her grip and her words, "She's right mate, Draco shouldn't have said what he said and Ron shouldn't have tried to attack you" Neville added.

Harry asked shyly, "So… You are not scared of me… for my reactions?"

Both Neville and Hermione shook their heads, "Not at all… in fact… I wish I could always speak what I believe in and not shy away" Neville told his cousin.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I know the feeling"

Hermione looked at him oddly, all the time he seemed like a confident kid, not arrogant but not insecure, and she couldn't by the life of her imagine him as a shy kid.

Harry saw this and added, "My life hasn't been easy, especially my early years so I _do_ know what it is to fear to speak your opinion… Maybe I'll told you about it another time" Harry said in _'please don't ask'_ tone.

His friends both nodded. Despite the previous events, the rest of the trip was a quiet one; they kept talking getting to know each other, digging the seed of what would become later a great friendship.

When they arrived Hogsmeade it was dark, they left the train already in their robes and they were directed by a huge man to hop in boats, they were to arrive Hogwarts crossing the lake. Harry, Hermione and Neville hoped on a boat and they were joined by Susan Bones.

"Hi Harry!" she greeted the dark haired wizard, "Hi Sue! How are you doing?" Harry asked his friend.

"I'm fine, thanks" she replied. Harry then said, "Sue, this are my friends Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, guys, this is my friend Susan Bones" all three exchanged greetings, "So, how you know each other?"Hermione asked Harry.

Both mentioned kids smiled and Sue answered, "I live with my aunt Amelia. It turns out that she is dating Harry's godfather. Years ago they were engaged but then some problems came out and they separated. About a month ago they met again and well… like I said, now they are dating again" she said with a grin on her face.

"That's right, Amelia asked Sirius out and the old dog didn't need another _bone_ being thrown at so he said yes, and like Sue said, they are dating now, making us almost cousins, since we are both nice or nephew of our guardians" Harry said, while earning a playful smack on his arm from Sue because of the use of her surname.

Neville had a scowl on his face, "When you say Sirius, you are talking about Sirius Black?" Neville asked. Hermione gasped when she heard the name she had seen listed as one of the Lieutenants of Lord Voldemort and the one who betrayed the Potters in one of her books.

Harry smiled, "That's right"

"But he's the one who betrayed your parents!" Hermione exclaimed anguished.

Harry laughed at that, "No Hermione, he didn't, he was exonerated last month when we presented evidence of his innocence to Madam Bones" Harry figured she had probably read about Sirius supposed betrayal.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry… I didn't knew"

Harry laughed good heartily, "Hey, don't worry about it, it was an honest mistake, the real traitor did a fine job to incriminate him, however I'll repeat the same advice I gave Ron, don't believe anything you read that is related to me unless I said so, the media doesn't know a thing and very few people know most of the truth about that night, my life and the persons involved with me" the wizard said.

Hermione nodded still embarrassed and vowed herself to follow his advice so she wouldn't made the same mistake.

They disembarked the boats and walked to the castle.

The scene of the castle by the lake was amazing and engraved itself in the minds of the young wizards, the interiors of the castle, while not spectacular like the outside, held their own charm and mystery.

The students were led to the outside of the Great Hall where they were received by a stern looking woman.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm the Deputy Headmistress of the school, I'm also Head of House Gryffindor and your Transfiguration teacher. In a few moments you will all be sorted in a different house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw… and Slytherin, your house will be like your family, with every achievement you'll gain points for your house, if you misbehave, you'll lose them, do you have any question?" she spoke to the newly arrived students.

Harry recognized her name as one of the possible guardians from his parents will and most of all, from the notebooks his parents left him in their trunks.

Harry lifted his hand, "Yes?" Professor McGonagall asked, "When you say that our house is like our family, does that mean we can't relate ourselves with members of other houses ma'am?" he asked.

McGonagall was taken aback by the young man's question, which by the way she recognized as Harry Potter, it wasn't hard to miss since he had his mother's eyes and could be James's carbon copy, "Thank you for your question, and no, not at all, you are free to relate yourself with members of any house, I have to admit though, that is uncommon for a student to do so, however, I at least, do recommend expanding your friendships into the other houses, you'll find that there are people outside of your houses who can become great friends to you if you give them a chance" the stern looking woman finished with a warm smile.

Many students started whispering among themselves due to their classmate's question. McGonagall headed to the door and instructed the young witches and wizards to follow her.

They finally entered the Great Hall, it was an enormous room with four big tables, one for each house and from the roof hanged the flag of every house along with Hogwarts shield, at the bottom of the Hall, was the Head Table, and Harry recognized Albus Dumbledore, his Headmaster.

Harry heard Hermione getting close to him and told him, "The roof is enchanted to look like the sky outside of the castle, I read it in-" Harry interrupted, "'Hogwarts; a History', yeah, I know, great book by the way, one of my favorites"

Hermione wore a big bright smile when Harry interrupted her and spoke the source of her information, she was happy that she wasn't the only one who liked Hogwarts; a History, it was her favorite book too.

The students formed into a line in front of a stool that had an old looking hat on it. After that, hat came alive and sung. Then, McGonagall instructed everyone to sit on the stool when they were named to be sorted.

Kids started passing to the stool. Harry didn't really pay any attention other than his friends; Sue was sorted into Hufflepuff with his cousin Dora. After a few names, Hermione was next. The hat took his time to make a decision and Harry could see that Hermione was like in deep concentration when the hat was placed on top of her head. The hat finally decided to place her in Griffindor, some other names later, Neville was sorted in Griffindor too and Draco on Slytherin.

After hearing the Patil twins being sorted into Griffindor and Ravenclaw his name was called.

"Potter, Harry James" McGonagall said. Everyone in the room kept quiet, paying close attention to the Sorting Hat's decision. Harry didn't saw that Professor Dumbledore had shifted on his seat to have a better look of the sorting when Harry was called.

Harry sat on the stool and the Head of Griffindor place the hat on his head. He managed to see Neville and Hermione's faces with longing eyes, like if they expected to Harry to be placed with them. Harry wanted the same as well.

_'Well, what do we have here, Mr. Potter, how nice to see you'_ the hat spoke into his mind.

_'Can you talk?'_ Harry said in his thoughts.

_'Well of course I can talk, don't worry though, young man, nobody can hear us in your head'_ Harry sighed in relief while he wondered what was going to happen.

_'This is a very difficult decision, you are incredibly smart, so far the only student smartest than you would be Miss Granger, and the difference is really small'_ the hat said.

_'If she is so smart how come you didn't place her on Ravenclaw, hat?'_ Harry said curious.

_'For the same reason I'm having trouble placing you as well, and by the way, my name is Adrian'_ the hat told Harry.

_'Sorry Adrian, I didn't know'_ Harry apologized quickly.

_'No problem at all Mr. Potter, now, returning to our previous issue, as I said you are far too smart, you are the exact combination of your parents, I see you have a mischievous side; you are cunning, and sneaky. Besides, you are very loyal to your friends and family, even when some may not deserve it (_Harry thought of Draco and his confrontation with Ron)_ and I can see extreme valor. You are a born warrior and leader…' _Adrian kept thinking while Harry kept repeating _'Griffindor, Griffindor, Griffindor!'_

Adrian sighed,_ 'I've decided I'll listen to you… I do believe you shall become complete in…'_ then the Hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled when the hat sorted in the same house as Hermione and Neville.

Harry headed to his table while the Griffindors kept clapping and a couple of twins were shouting, "We got Potter!"

Harry managed to wave his hand to Dora who was seated in the middle of the Hufflepuff table. Some students look at them weird. Harry seated beside Hermione, in front of Neville. They kept listening the sorting with Ron being sorted in Griffindor and the list ending with a boy, Blaise Zabini, sorted in Slytherin.

The Headmaster stood and shared a few welcoming words before diner started, "Welcome to all of our new students, to the ones who have returned, welcome back, for now just tuck in" He said as food appeared magically in the center of the tables and the students started eating.

Harry was talking with their prefect Percy Weasley, who turned out to be brother of Ron and the twins that were shouting earlier, "Excuse me, Percy, by any chance do you have a brother that graduated this June from Hogwarts?" Harry asked the prefect. The redhead stared at him surprised he knew of his family so he answered sincerely, "Yes, actually, my older brother Charlie graduated and left to Romania earlier in the summer to work in a dragon reserve, do you know him?" Percy asked.

"Not really but I know a person who does, my cousin Tonks, she's chaser of the Hufflepuff team and, as far as I know your brother was seeker right?" Harry asked and Weasley nodded, "She always talked about how good he was, she said that in the three years she has been playing they have defeated Gryffindor just once, so I was just curious" Harry finished while smirking internally, _'I'm sorry Dora but this is a piece of information that I can't miss'_ he thought.

Diner was an amicable affair, getting to know each other; however Harry developed a sudden headache that was kinda distracting. He noticed as well that a professor kept staring at him. He asked Percy again, "Excuse me, Percy, who is that professor, the one who is to a side to the professor with the turban?"

Percy turned to see the table and recognized the professor Harry was talking about, "Ah, that would be Professor Severus Snape" he answered before returning to his plate.

Harry remembered a conversation he had with Sirius and Remus the day before.

_"Harry, there's a piece of advice that I want to give you before you leave tomorrow, be prepared, inside the halls of Hogwarts there's a professor that I have no doubt he'll try to make your life hell" Sirius told his godson._

_Harry look at him incredulous, "Now, why the hell would that man try to do that to me? I don't even know him" he asked._

_"That may be true, but he knows us and your parents" Remus said._

_Harry sighed, that simple sentence was all he needed to know, "You picked on him right? He was your objective in some point of your education" Harry stated._

_Both Remus and Sirius looked regretful, "Harry, you know we only did pranks to the ones who deserved it, he was a Voldemort sympathizer, plus, he was Lily's childhood friend and he was head over heels for your mum and your dad didn't like that. The fact that he got to tell her 'mudblood' didn't helped things either" Sirius explained._

_Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "What's his name?" he said in a no-nonsense tone._

_Remus was the one who answered, "Snape, Severus Snape, apparently he's the Head of Slytherin so be careful with him, he's the potions professor and he is most likely to pick on you"_

_"I recommend you to save a sample of your potions at the end of the class so in case he gives you a bad mark you head to your House Head and present evidence" Sirius said._

_Harry nodded at his advice; it seemed to be most logical answer._

Harry kept looking to the professor sitting in the Head Table and finally he sighed and returned to his diner.

Hermione didn't miss the questions he asked Percy nor the glares between him and the dark haired professor, nor the deep sigh he gave after a long moment.

"Is everything alright Harry?" she asked.

Harry turned to see her worried face and tried to relax, "Yeah… I was just remembering something, don't worry about it, everything is fine"

Thankfully, Hermione decided to drop the questioning with a look that promised that this wasn't over.

Hermione kept stealing glances of the boy seated at her side, they had known a few hours early but she felt drawn towards him since moment one, _'What does this mean, why am I feeling like this'_ she thought as she started thinking in that 'Impulse' she felt when she met him. Some minutes later, Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat and started his speech.

"Greetings again, I hope you've liked the feast of this evening, I'd like to warn you that the Forbidden Forest is, as it name implies, restricted to every alumni from the school, I'd like to remember you that doing magic in the corridors is forbidden and tell you that the list of banned articles had grown to the spectacular quantity of 358 items, the list is in Mr. Filch's office, our caretaker. Lastly I'd like to announce that the corridor in the left side of the third floor is restricted to every student unless you want to suffer a most painful death. And now with those announcements shared, everyone to bed, good night.

The students of the Lion House followed their prefects to Griffindor tower where they were given a password to enter, this time it was 'Freedom'.

The students enter through the Fat Lady picture and arrived a big room that had several couches, sofas, a table, chairs, and a fireplace. The decorations and furniture had the house colors, red and gold mainly with the neutral brown for table and every wooden application.

The prefects explained the distribution of the students, boys to the stairs in the left, girls in the stairs of the right.

Everyone headed to their rooms. Harry and the rest of first years got to their bedroom; five four posts beds were distributed with their respective trunks. Harry changed his clothes and settled on his bed feeling excited to what would happen the next day.

**Well, this was it, like I said on the beginning I hope you liked it. Please, R&R.**


	4. Detentions, Music and Brooms

**Hi guys! The story has reached more than 50 reviews in total! Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story, is nice to know that people likes it.**

**Please keep reviewing, it's helpful to me to know if there are any details to check. I have an idea of how the story will keep developing, but any additional ideas are most welcome.**

**Now, here comes this week chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters, I don't own either Hoobastank nor Three Doors Down. And the flying lesson sequence is based mostly in Seel'Vor Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap.**

Harry started his first day of school with his regular morning exercises, Harry woke up before dawn (somewhat earlier than usual) and headed to the grounds, Sirius and Remus had taught him every hidden corridor that existed in the castle, at least to their knowledge, so he grabbed his music player and left the castle.

Harry jogged by the limits of the lake until he arrived to the carriage's path, he crossed it to the other side and he entered the Forbidden Forest. When he had walked about ten meters, he started following its limits, like he had done with the lake, at full speed, evading, jumping or passing below every obstacle nature gave him pushing his body to his natural limits. As Harry reached the northern limits, he retraced his steps at full speed as well. Harry did this circuit a total of five times before returning to the castle.

Sun had made his appearance when Harry entered his room; he took a shower, grabbed his stuff and left to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was going to give her students their time tables that morning, so because Harry didn't wanted to return to the tower, he took all his books with him (Remus had taught him the expansion charm and the lightweight charm and he used them on his trunk and his satchel).

By seven fifteen, Harry was seated in his House table, listening some music while he read his DADA book. Harry took at heart his part of the prophecy and he started dedicating time to learn fighting spells. So far he had managed to learn Expelliarmus, Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus.

He hadn't eaten yet. So fifteen minutes before eight he put his book aside and started ravaging the good English breakfast that was in front of him.

A few minutes later, Hermione walked in the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't a morning person, but when she was in school she was able to adapt, and now living inside one wasn't making any difference.

She entered the almost empty Great Hall with the exception of a couple of professors, and in the case of Gryffindor's table, Harry Potter and she stopped on her tracks.

Hermione had spent part of the night thinking about the raven haired wizard. For her whole life, she had felt like an outcast in her school, always cataloged like a nerd, a bookworm. Because of that she kept shielding herself in her books. This made Hermione's childhood a lonely one, she didn't have any friends and the opportunity to gain some when she entered Hogwarts was appealing.

Back in the train, she was the one who started talking with Neville in an effort to become more sociable, and she did managed to find out what was troubling the young man, but he didn't said more words than necessary. It was until she entered Harry and Ron's compartment that she actually started socializing thanks to him. However, Hermione was afraid that he would leave her alone once he'd learnt of her bookworm personality.

She didn't realize she had started walking towards Harry. However he did notice, and when he did he gave her a warm smile and invited her to sit. Hermione couldn't for the life of her figure out why, having the whole table clear, she had to sit to his side, not that it actually bothered her but still.

"Good morning Hermione" Harry greeted her warmly, "Morning Harry" she replied warmly too.

"So, how are you doing this fine morning?" asked the emerald eyed boy.

"I'm really excited, I still can't believe that this is actually happening, I never thought I could be a witch and that I would be in a magical school, is really surreal" Hermione said excitedly while taking a big breath. She however started worrying when Harry started laughing at her.

Harry found Hermione's reaction cute and even funny. "Yeah, I know what you mean, this morning I woke around four and couldn't sleep in my excitement" Hermione relaxed when she heard him say that, "I'm a morning person, I usually wake up at five to do some exercise but this morning was too much. I've been here in the hall reading since six thirty in the morning actually"

Hermione felt a sudden rush of happiness at his friend's words and then a thought stroked her, _'In what moment between yesterday and today did I started considering him my friend? Not that I mind, but what if he doesn't feel that way?'_ Her mind started running a hundred miles an hour, and for her surprise, in the wrong direction, until she remembered his words on the train, _'Of course, otherwise how would I get to know my new friends'._

Harry sensed she was in inner turmoil and he worried about her, "Hey, are you alright? Do you want me to take you to infirmary?" the first year asked.

"No, don't worry, I was just lost in thought" the girl replied happily as she looked at his concern. Harry was going to say something but they were interrupted by their Head of House, "Looks like you're ready for classes Mr. Potter, Miss Granger"

"Looks like it Professor McGonagall" Harry said sheepishly. The stern professor gave them a little smile, "Here are your time tables, don't lose them" she said after handing her students their schedules and a map of the castle, so that they wouldn't get lost.

"We won't professor" Hermione told her assuredly.

After her Head of House leaved to let them be, they looked at their classes.

"Looks like we have double Potions after breakfast and Transfiguration lessons in the afternoon, this should be fun" Hermione said happily while she bit her lip thinking about the transfiguration lessons in anticipation, she had decided over summer that transfiguration seemed to be the most interesting subject.

Harry grunted when he heard about the double Potions right after breakfast. He turned to listen to her and saw her expression, _'She looks cute biting her lip' _Harry thought,_ 'Whoa Potter! You just met her yesterday and you're already thinking that way? Didn't you say you weren't going to be like Sirius?'_

He kept with his inner discussion until he heard Hermione's voice.

"Is something the matter Harry?" Hermione asked with the same worried tone he had used earlier.

"Na, I was just thinking about Potions class, it will be…_ interesting_" Harry replied mysteriously to which Hermione just kept an impassive look on her friend, he knew something was going to happen and that thought made her think in a wide range of possible scenarios that would make the class 'interesting'. If what Remus and Sirius had told Harry was right, he was up to a good show with Professor Snape.

Harry and Hermione headed to the dungeons early since they didn't want to get lost. Neville hadn't arrived so they headed there first.

They were the firsts to arrive and seated in the front row. Harry knew Snape could be nasty with him, but that didn't meant he disliked the subject, as a matter of fact, Harry thought Potions was a very fascinating subject given all the stuff you could create. After a few minutes the class started to fill with other students. They had this class with the Slytherins.

Neville and their Gryffindor classmate, Dean Thomas arrived before Snape did and they seated behind Harry and Hermione.

A few moments later the dark haired teacher arrived, his cloak moving in an impressive manner, '_I wonder if I could do the same with my cloak'_ Harry thought while looking at his robes.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class" Snape got to his desk, and spun around, fixing his intimidating glare on all students, "I don't really expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, or even to recognize it as magic at all"

His glare fixed on Harry, who had a deep frown in concentration, evaluating his professor's attitude "However... for those who are willing, I can teach you how to ensnare the senses and bewitch the mind. I can teach you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper... to death"

Hermione turned to see Harry writing down everything that Professor Snape was writing.

Snape took a step forward, "Mr. Potter… our… new... celebrity" He smiled malevolently. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry could see Hermione raising her hand high, eager to answer.

Harry started thinking in her mother's notebook of potions and remembered she wrote about those ingredients in her second year, "Draught of Living Death, however, they need a stabilizer or else it becomes a highly volatile substance, sir"

Snape sneered, "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

"A Bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, sir, it's also a common antidote to most poisons" He smiled disarmingly at Snape.

Snape growled, actually _growled_, at Harry. "What is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry shrugged slightly as he remembered, "Only the name sir, it's also called 'aconite'" _'Why is this man asking me about O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. stuff… Oh right, he hates me obsessively, damn him'_ Harry thought.

Hermione was a little disappointed because she knew the answers as well; however, listening the byplay of teacher and student, she somehow sensed the animosity between the two of them.

"Why aren't you writing all this?" Snape shouted. Everyone did so.

After that, the class kept on and near the end of the class Harry sensed something as a slight headache started appearing on his head. Harry looked up from his cauldron and saw Professor Snape staring at him intently, _'So, our good professor is trying to rape my mind… Well, I don't like to be cheeky but let's see how good my shields are'_

_S_ince Harry had already finished his potion, he took a sample in a probe and stored it in his satchel, he looked up again to see Snape in the eye; Harry gave him an innocent grin and raised his Occlumency shields to full power making Snape to fall down of his seat.

Everybody started laughing at the scene of the scary looking professor falling down. He stood up, fuming.

"POTTER! That will be fifty points to Griffindor!" he shouted heatedly.

Every Gryffindor started to complain to their teacher's actions since Harry had nothing to do with his fall, according to them.

Hermione was about to say something when Harry touched her arm making her turn to see him, he shook his head lightly and she decided to concede.

"Professor, may I ask, what have I done to lose those points?" Harry asked with a mask of neutrality, gift from his Occlumency lessons. In reality, he was pissed off, berating mentally at his professor calling him every bad word he knew in English and Gaelic.

"You know exactly why Potter!" Snape told Harry icily.

"I really don't know what you're talking about?" Harry said innocently.

"You are just like your father, an arrogant pig deciding the world spins around him" Snape sneered.

"Really? Well I believe that would be a lot better than being a greasy git that can't overcome his jealousy of a dead man! For your information, I know why you hate me, and let me tell you this right now, I'M. NOT. MY. FATHER! I hate to admit it that he was wrong for him to bully you when you were in school but he did. And I really believe you would see that I'm not like him if you were able to get your head out of your arse!" Harry yelled at the ex-death eater.

Everybody stood frozen at the row that was happening in their classroom.

"DETENTION POTTER! Two months with Mr. Filch cleaning the castle plus another one hundred points from Gryffindor, and we'll go see the headmaster right now" Snape shouted.

Hermione had an almost worship admiration for figure authorities given the fact that they were the only ones who defended her from bullies when she was in school, however this man was completely destroying her beliefs by being so unjust, judging Harry because of his past, and what was more hurting using his authority to damage not only a person, but the entire house.

All the Gryffindors sans Hermione and Neville glared Harry with passion, in just one lesson he had removed one hundred and fifty points from them.

Harry however didn't flinch. "Alright let's go see the Headmaster, lead the way, _Professor_" Harry spat the last word while he left to the door.

Harry could hear Snape yelling, "Class dismissed!"

Snape came out from the classroom and grabbed Harry from his arm and literally dragged him to the Headmaster's office. While heading to the Headmaster's office, Harry spoke to Hedwig mentally.

_'Hedwig, can you hear me?'_ Harry called his familiar, '_Yes Harry, what is it? Why are you calling me from long distance?'_ she asked.

_'Professor Snape is dragging me to the Headmaster's office and I have a really good suspicion that Dumb and Dumb will side with the greasy git, is a fight I can't win, I need you to bring Professor McGonagall to back me up, please'_ he begged to his familiar.

_'I'm on it Harry, hang in there' _she said hurriedly.

Harry's curiosity and keen mind really had no limit, and after he discovered he could speak telepathically with Hedwig he made an experiment to see the range of their communication, Harry discovered that he could speak to Hedwig in a radius of about a mile. While he was in Potter Manor, Hedwig started flying further and further, stretching the communication until it stopped, they measured and the range was a little bit bigger than a mile.

They arrived to the gargoyles that shielded the office and let them in. After they arrived to the door, they could hear Dumbledore's voice invite them in.

They entered the office; it was a big place, with lots of books, a desk, chairs and shelves. Those were the details that Harry could distinguish before being dragged to the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah, Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, how may I help you" Dumbledore spoke in a calm voice.

"This arrogant vermin ridiculed me in my classroom and I want him expelled!" Snape spitted.

Dumbledore had a contemplative look. He knew of Snape's hatred towards James Potter but he didn't believe that it could trespass the generational limits to Harry, _'The sins of the father…'_ he thought. Albus wanted to speak with Harry; he had a lot of things to figure and fix related to his upbringing thanks to Sirius Black. Besides, his grand plan needed Harry to be awed and grateful to Dumbledore, and Sirius actions, six years ago were a hindrance. The headmaster looked at this as an opportunity to rectify Harry's path.

"Harry, may I ask what happened?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly voice.

Before Harry could answer, an amused looking Professor McGonagall entered the room following a beautiful snowy owl that flew to Harry's side and stepped on his head.

"Minerva, what can I do for you?" asked the old headmaster.

"Actually, I have no idea; I was hoping you could tell me why this owl has been nearly literally dragging me to your office" the Transfiguration Professor asked.

Both Snape and Dumbledore had a frown on their faces.

"That would have been me Professor, I asked Hedwig to bring you here for I probably will need your help with something" Harry said, shocking the three professors, _'Thanks girl'_ Harry told Hedwig in his mind, _'You're welcome honey'_ she replied with a happy hoot.

"And what you 'may' need my help for?" she asked curious as to what her student had to say.

Harry turned to see the Headmaster, "I'll explain, you see, I was brought here by Professor Snape's fault. I was diligently working with my potion with Hermione when I suddenly felt a tingle in my head that quickly developed into a headache, when I looked up from my potion, I saw Professor Snape looking at me intensely, I suspected that he was trying Legilimency at me so I raised my mental shields at full force" Harry took a deep breath.

In that instant he looked at the professors reactions before he continued, Snape had his usual sneer, Dumbledore had a contemplative look while McGonagall was developing a frown on her face.

"That probably startled him, causing him to fall down his chair and he proceed to take fifty points from Gryffindor, when I asked him why he did that he started berating that I knew why, to which I replied I didn't. As far as I knew, defending myself from a mind attack wasn't a reason to be punished by taking points. He then started yelling at me about being, and I quote, _'Arrogant pig deciding the world spins around him'_ end quote" Harry explained.

By this point, McGonagall looked like she was about to let her Scottish tongue take over and start berating in Gaelic to the greasy professor.

"I told him that I knew why he hates me and that I'm not like my father and that he could see it if he weren't so focused in my appearance, he then proceeded to give me two months detention with Mr. Filch and took one hundred points from me" the first year said.

"I have to admit though that calling him a greasy git, and saying that he had his head stuck deep on his arse was uncalled for, I was mad and I apologize for that Professor Snape" Harry finished speaking, he knew he had to play the part of the bigger man, if he was to have a semi peaceful live in Hogwarts now that he knew that Snape _was_ going to try and make it hell.

"I have never felt so ashamed from a co-worker before in my life!" Minerva snapped.

"While I do agree that Mr. Potter's words were, as he said, uncalled for, I do realize that he had every right to be mad, Severus's actions had no justification Albus" the Head of the Pride told the Headmaster while she took a breath.

"Taking fifty points from a student because he discovered a professor messing with his mind is not right! Who gave you the authority to enter Mr. Potter's mind?!" she asked the Potions professor.

Snape just sneered and turned his head to Albus, the Headmaster answered the question, "That would have been by my orders Minerva, I tasked Severus to once in a while enter in our student's mind to see if there's anything related to security aspects of the school" the old man, confident that his greatness and good hearted intentions would subdue his Deputy's objections.

What he found was an irate Minerva McGonagall who started berating in Gaelic so that Harry wouldn't understand a word and she could ventilate her anger.

After she finished her rant she spoke again in English, "Nevertheless, that's no excuse to invade the student's privacy!" she turned to see Snape, "You better don't attempt to do this again Severus for I were to know you are inspecting Mr. Potter's mind or any other student's mind, I promise you I'll hex to oblivion back and forth" Minerva told him in a low, threatening voice.

"As Deputy Headmistress I remove Harry Potter's detention and restore the one hundred and fifty points taken for hurting Professor Snape's pride" the Scottish woman said in a very authoritative voice and just for the pleasure of pissing Snape off she added, "And I give twenty points to Gryffindor" she turned to see Harry, "For your maturity and humbleness for apologizing to Professor Snape"

Snape's impassive façade, result of his mastery on Occlumency, cracked, "Albus, you can't let this happen!" he said to the quiet headmaster.

The old wizard sighed; he didn't expect to be outplayed by a mere eleven year old kid. Figuring a long discussion with his Deputy Headmistress was at his door, he decided to finish this business early, there would be other opportunities to speak with Harry.

"I believe that's enough" Dumbledore said, "Harry, you may leave, Minerva's decision stands. Minerva, would you escort Harry to the Great Hall? I believe lunch time is close"

The female professor nodded and headed to the door.

While Harry and Minerva walked through the corridors of the castle the professor spoke, "Mr. Potter, I would like to apologize for what happened before"

Harry frown his face confused at her words, "What for Professor? You did nothing wrong, at least towards me. I do have to congratulate you for your use of words against Professor Snape; I hadn't heard those expressions before"

McGonagall stopped on her tracks and saw him with a shocked expression when her head analyzed his words, "Do you understood what I said?!" she asked with a shameful voice.

"Yeah, I kind of did" Harry laughed, "I learnt Gaelic in school and I'm quite adept. I studied in Fort William in the Highlands and I've lived in Scotland since I was five, so I know the language quite well professor" Harry explained.

McGonagall couldn't help but feel amused for her student's words.

"I'd like to thank you for helping me with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, I knew I couldn't come out of it without your help, even if I technically did nothing wrong, and I said technically because I do deserved to be taken points from for my foul language, but definitely not one hundred. So thanks again for your help Professor, or should I say, Aunt Minnie" he said this last with the world known Potter Lopsided Heart Melting Smile.

Minerva's eyes watered when she saw a ghost of her past, unable to speak a word.

"I know everything Professor; I know that you were listed as one of my guardians in case of my parent's death. I know my mum and dad were very dear to you, as you were to them, I know as well that I called you 'Aunt Minnie' for the first time when I was a year old, the day before my parent's deaths, and I really hope today won't be the last time I do" Harry finished with a warm soothing voice.

"I hope as well that today isn't the last time you call me that name, Harry" the stern woman told him while she hold his shoulder, "Thank you for telling me this, I'll see you in class later" Harry nodded.

Professor and student parted ways as they arrived the Great Hall.

Harry saw Neville and Hermione and headed towards them, he sat by Hermione's side.

"Harry, are you alright? What did the Headmaster said? Did they take more points from you? Are you going to be expelled?" Hermione asked with concern discernible in her voice.

The Last Head of the House of Potter laughed, "Hermione relax, I'm okay, actually Professor McGonagall was there and we both pointed Snape's behavior and his unjustness, Dumbledore agreed so they removed the detention and they restored the one hundred and fifty points, McGonagall also gave me twenty points for apologizing to Snape" Harry ended his explanation with a grin.

Hermione relaxed visibly at his words, glad that Snape's punishment didn't applied.

"All in all, it went good" Neville said, "You got that right cousin" Harry said.

"Already expanding the family Harry?" a female voice extremely familiar spoke from behind Harry and Hermione, "Wotcher" the girl said as Neville and Hermione turned to see her.

Harry turned to see his favorite cousin so far, "Hey Pinky!" he greeted the pink haired Hufflepuff.

Tonks locked his head with her arms playfully, "You want to try that cheek again Harry?" his cousin said.

"Yeah, yeah, move so that I can introduce you properly" Harry said to the 'Puff'.

Harry stood when she released him, "Hermione, Neville, this is my cousin You-better-use-my-surname-or-you're-dead Tonks; Tonks, this are my friends Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom" the first year Gryffindor said, "In case you didn't get the hint, just call her Tonks" Harry said when Hermione and Neville tried to greet her by her surname.

"So, Harry, have you written Sirius a letter?" She asked.

"Not yet, I'll wait till the end of the first week, you know to give him a full brief" Harry said, Nymphadora just nodded.

Hermione was looking tentative at Tonks, like if she wanted to say something but she didn't dare to do so.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" The sixth year girl said.

"Oh, sorry, I just… I don't want to be a bother but I couldn't help but notice your hair and your eyes; I believe they're not your real colors, right?" Hermione said finally. Tonks used this moment of distraction, as Harry turned to see his friend speak, to release a few drops of a potion in Harry's goblet of juice.

Tonks laughed warmly, "That's right Hermione, I'm a metamorphmagus, which means that I can change my appearance at will" the bubbly girl explained, "Harry is a metamorphmagus as well, though he is partially"

Both friends' of Harry turned to see him with shock and awe, "Really Harry?!" Hermione asked.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction, "Yeah, however, I can only change my hair length and my skin color, while Tonks can change virtually everything in her body, be it height, weight, skin color, hair color and length, her eyes, absolutely everything" the raven haired wizard shared.

"Blimey mate, that's really cool!" Neville said with awe.

The group kept talking amiably, and a few minutes after Tonks returned to her table Harry started having troubles to talk.

"Harry, are you alright?" Neville asked concerned, Harry tried to say something but only a chirp could be heard from his mouth.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked concerned.

The girl's question was answered as Harry suddenly started changing his shape into a big yellow canary, then music, specifically the Macarena, suddenly started sounding from source unknown and Canary Harry started dancing to the rhythm of the music until the song ended.

Every student in the Great Hall started laughing at the antics of the enormous bird.

When Harry transformed back he started laughing too. He preferred laughing than crying in shame or scream in anger.

Harry turned his face to his favorite cousin and he mouthed to her, 'This isn't over Nymphadora' and gave her his own Evil Mischief glare, promising humiliating retribution, making her gulp and forget him calling her Nymphadora, but she quickly regained her guts and mouthed him, 'We'll see baby Harry' starting the challenge.

"What was all that?" Hermione asked a worried by the exchange from the cousins.

"Eh, don't worry about it, just my lovely cousin pranking me" Harry smiled as he continued, "Don't worry, is family business, she'll have retribution when she lest expects it" Harry promised with a feral smile.

Hermione and Neville shuddered at the sight and they feared for the person that would be able to piss Harry off.

After their meal, the Griffindors headed to their Head's classroom for their first transfiguration lesson with Professor McGonagall.

When the lesson started, she made a speech/warning about the importance of the class as well as the dangers in the subject and how would she handle any mischief in her classroom. Nobody dared to try anything bad in her class since that moment.

Their first assignment was turning a match into a needle. The professor explained the steps to get it done, they had one hour.

It took Harry less than five minutes to achieve his goal and he was playing with the needle. Ten minutes later and no further progress son her match, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, how did you do it so fast?" Hermione asked while Neville listened to the girl's question and paid attention to their raven haired friend. Nobody saw the tabby cat that got closer to the Gryffindor girl as it wanted to hear what Harry had to say too.

"Is really easy actually, you see, you both know how a needle looks like, right?" Harry asked to his friends, they both nodded, "Alright, the Secret of Transfiguration as my father used to call it is not concentrating in the initial shape of the object but on its final shape and will your magic to make it happen"

Harry paused, "The Secret of Magic, as both my parents called it, was two key aspects, intent and will" Harry said while he transformed back the needle into the match.

"Now you do it, concentrate in the needle and focus on transforming it" Harry instructed.

Hermione needed one try to do it while Neville needed two tried to turn their matches into perfect needles. Both Gryffindors beamed at their success.

Suddenly, the tabby cat jumped to their desk and saw the needles and it jumped down transforming into Professor McGonagall.

"Excellent work kids, five points for Gryffindor each for your work, you're the first ones to do it, and another ten to Harry, that was an excellent explanation, it really improved your friends work, now, may I ask, how do you know about James's Secret of Transfiguration?" the professor asked, speaking the last words playfully, like if someone had told her an inside joke.

"Well, my parents left me their school trunks and I read their books and annotations so I learnt it there" Harry answered honestly.

McGonagall just nodded, the emotion stopped her from giving the young man a verbal reply.

Harry and Hermione started helping their friends as they got closer to them for advice. It was a happy Harry that came out of the Transfiguration classroom. He headed to the grounds to relax with Hermione and Neville who followed him around.

They sat in front of a tree by the lake and just leaned on the floor, enjoying the still warm weather.

"I've missed this" Harry said softly while he had his eyes closed, his hands behind his head.

"What have you missed Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"This… lean on the ground of the forest to enjoy, I used to do it every other nice day while I lived in the tent" he said paying no attention to his words.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "Tent?" she asked.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, tent, as in camping tent" Harry paused for a few moments while he looked around; Neville had left to look for something he lost in the castle.

"Since I was one I lived with my mother's sister and her family" Hermione noted the way he spoke about his aunt, like, detached, and she noted that he didn't called her aunt as well as he didn't say his family being that they were.

She realized this had something to do with what Harry said back in the train about not feeling confident to voice his opinions when he was younger.

Harry somehow couldn't fathom why he felt he could trust so much in a girl he had met the day before, but did acknowledge that it felt good to be able to speak freely.

"That was until my godfather and my uncle Moony picked me up, they took me with Tonks and her parents and the next day we started living in the forest" Harry said happily.

"We lived there until I became eleven, then we were able to access my parent's house in Kingston" Harry continued.

"I love the forest" Harry told the girl, "The freedom of it, the sounds, the smells, the rush of the wind on the early fall, the snow in the winter making a timeless haven, the sound of the rain falling in the tent in the summer, the river that lead to the pond near our place…"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the boy that was leaning on the floor to her side. He had a look of contentment and peace that radiated and infected her making her feel happy and peaceful.

Harry shared with her a few stories of the wonders of the forest he lived in (he didn't say it was the Forbidden Forest nor that he hunted animals to eat, if he were to tell her, he would do on a later time).

They kept talking until it was diner time, and joined Neville in the table. After that, they headed to their rooms to call it a day.

The next day they had History of Magic and double Charms. After a good breakfast, they headed to their class and after five minutes of listening the droning of goblin rebellions the trio decided that History was going to be the most dreaded subject in their Hogwarts career, not because of the subject but because of their professor. Binns's voice could easily hypnotize Harry and Neville and send them into a deep slumber. Hermione on the other hand was powerful enough to resist the ghost's sleeping chant and pay attention in class, but barely.

Charms was another story, the class was incredibly interesting, fun and practical, and despite appearances, Professor Flitwick was a very powerful and capable wizard, and according to Sirius and Remus, a former dueling champion, which was the reason Harry was waiting for his classmates leave the room.

Once the room was empty, he approached the small professor.

"May I help you Mr. Potter?" the Charms Professor asked merrily.

"Excuse me professor, my uncle Remus Lupin and my godfather, Sirius Black, asked me to hand you this letter" Harry replied while handing the Head of Ravenclaw a small neatly sealed letter.

Flitwick read it and held his gaze on Harry, "Tell me Mr. Potter, do you have an idea of what's written here?" the professor asked.

"Yes Professor, and because of that I'd like to know if would you help me with my request? I handed a letter like this to Professor McGonagall when we were eating, and she agreed for me to seek your help" Harry explained.

Filius Flitwick was impressed by the information that the piece of parchment contained, "This is true then?" he said while waving the letter.

"Every single word Professor, we believe Voldemort will be back, Sirius was innocent all along, there is a prophecy about me and the Dark Tosser and we, or at least the remainder Marauders and I, can't really trust in Dumbledore; and I would really appreciate if you could train me" Harry said honestly to the expert duelist.

After a few moments of thinking Flitwick returned his gaze to Harry, "I believe I will help you, Mr. Potter, is the least I could do for James and Lily's son and according to the letter, this prophecy states that you are the one who will vanquish the Dark Lord" Flitwick saw Harry nod firmly, his demeanor becoming more mature, instead of the happy go lucky he had seen in his class, there was a warrior standing in front of him.

"I will be glad to help you achieve your goal. Mr. Potter, I will meet you every Saturday and Sunday at 8am in my classroom, you will have two hours sessions since we will cover a lot of subjects, theory and ramifications of battle spells as well as transfiguration, conjuration and charms battle techniques" the Charms Professor said.

Harry smiled, "Alright then, I'll see you next class Professor, and thanks for your help, I really appreciate it" the boy said while closing the door of the classroom.

_'I can't believe the task that has been placed on Harry's shoulders'_ Flitwick thought to himself while he took a seat on his chair, his gaze filled with determination _'I'll help you defeat Voldemort, I give you my work Harry' _Flitwick started planning Harry's first lesson.

The first week of class ended quite early for the Hogwarts students but not for Harry, it was Saturday and Harry was finishing Flitwick's two hour lesson, leaving a sore, tired but happy Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived headed to his room to take a shower. After that he headed to the grounds. He walked following the lake until he found a nice tree with a nice shade, Harry sat on the floor and took a couple of objects from his pocket and he restored them to their original size, revealing his guitar and an amplifier. He connected the guitar, closed his eyes and started playing.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

After both the last notes of the song and his voice trailed off he heard a quiet clapping. His eyes flew open and his head snapped towards the sound. Leaning against the tree was Hermione, she had a soft smile on her face and she was looking at him in slight wonder.

"That was really nice Harry" she said softly. A bit embarrassed he shrugged, "You sounded pretty good if I might say" Hermione said while Harry looked down at his lap and blushed again.

"Where did you get that guitar? And more importantly, how come the amplifier is working here?" she asked in a slightly awed voice, Harry laughed and stroked the instrument lovingly.

"Dora gave me the guitar last Christmas, I charmed the amplifier to protect it from magic energy" he said happily, "She plays as well, she taught me how to play about two years ago and I used to steal her guitar every once in a while to play until she exploded" Harry laughed at the memory, "Christmas came and she gave me this so I stopped taking her stuff"

Both friends started laughing until they calmed down a few minutes later, "Whose song was that?" She asked, Harry blushed hard, "Eh… actually I wrote that one, eh… you see… I like to listen rock and heavy metal but I'm good writing songs, specially romantic songs or like that… please don't tell anyone, or else I won't see the end of it, even Dora thinks I just play Iron Maiden and Metallica songs" Harry begged.

Hermione gave him a smirk, "Only if you play a song for me"

Harry looked down, "Eh… I have never played for anyone before; I don't know if I can do it"

"Oh come on, please Harry?" she pouted at him and her eyes got really round. Her puppy dog look was firmly in place. '_I can't say no to that! Why does she have to be so damn cute?!' _he thought.

"Don't do that to me Hermione!" she just continued to pout. "Fine!"

A delighted look crossed her face and she settled herself in the grass. He took a deep breath and once again closed his eyes, his fingers taking their place on the guitar.

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
and I don't think I can look at this the same_

But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight its only you and me

The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated  
but I hope it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

When Harry finished the last notes, he opened his eyes to find Hermione looking at him with awe, teary eyed.

"So… what do you think?" Harry asked with fear in his voice.

"It was beautiful Harry" Hermione replied while she brushed her eyes to remove the unshed tears.

Harry wore a Cheshire cat smile, seeing someone liked his songs. Hermione moved to lie on his side while Harry kept playing. They spend the whole afternoon there.

The days passed by quickly and Harry, Hermione and Neville found themselves on the castle grounds with the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins for their first flying lessons.

"Good morning, class." Madam Hooch strode forward, passing by the students, "Welcome to your first flying lesson"

She gestured to the brooms, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Place your right hand over a broom, and say 'up!'"

Harry held his hand over the broom, and watched impassively as it leapt into his hand. He was the first, and only, student to have this happen straight away, Hermione glared at him, a little bit jealous at his quick pick-up of the material.

He looked at her, shouting at the broom to rise. He allowed his to float freely, and went to stand behind her, "Hermione, stop, take it easy" She stopped her shouting, and looked at him, "Remember what I told you about the secret of magic?" She nodded.

"Well, it's the same, it's all about the intent and your will, when you move an arm you don't ask it to do so, you just do it, this is the same, with the only difference that you need to command it, now, just feel your magic and order it to rise, believe it will do it and don't doubt it"

She looked at him, curious, and then she looked at her broom for a moment, "Up." She commanded in a firm tone. The broom leapt into her hand, and stayed perfectly still. She beamed at her success.

Harry looked back at his, and grinned cheekily, "Pogo" He commanded, the broom lowered its end-tail and started hopping around, he spoke again, "360" The broom started spinning itself, "Doughnut" the broom started flying in circles. Harry could almost see an eager puppy, waiting to please its master.

"Come here" The broom leapt into his waiting hands. The rest of the class was giving him incredulous looks, as he commanded a broom like no other.

"Mr. Potter?" Madam Hooch looked over at him.

"Yes, Madam Hooch?" Harry responded politely.

"I've never seen anyone able to command a broom like that before." Even she, with her countless hours of experience, could not do such a thing.

Harry grinned rakishly, making several girls' hearts melt. "It must just be my natural charm, Madam."

Even Hooch wasn't immune to Harry's charm, and felt her cheeks blush slightly "Maybe" She cleared her throat, trying to get the blush under control, "Since you seem to be the most natural at this, would you care to show us what you can do?"

Harry nodded, leapt onto the broom, and shot into the sky. For the next few minutes, everyone was amazed as at Harry made the old broom perform several Quidditch tricks that only professionals could and he even made several BMX and FMX tricks like the Superman, The Tail Whip, aerial 360's and Frontflips.

"What the devil?" Hooch was stunned as she saw the broom start to tailspin, falling to the ground faster and faster. She had her wand in her hand when the broom smoothly pulled up, and she heard Harry's fierce cry of glee, as the broom sailed over the grass at a height of less than two feet. He brought the broom about, and slowed as he approached the crowd of students.

Hooch was in awe. "I've never seen anyone ride a broom like that, Mr. Potter... Even your father couldn't do that."

"My godfather told me about it, he was a chaser right?" Madam Hooch nodded, Harry smiled.

"You shouldn't be surprised Madam Hooch, I've been flying since I was five, I simply like the feeling of the air and do crazy arse stuff" Harry said merrily.

"Harry, language!"Hermione reprimanded her friend, Harry smiled, "Sorry Hermione"

Madam Hooch stared at Harry intensely; "I know for a fact that Minerva needs a seeker, and I believe that you could do the trick" she said, "Let me go and talk to her, I'll be right back, I don't want to see any of you on the air or I'll have you banned of the sport faster than you can say Quidditch" she retired to see the Head of Gryffindor.

Hermione grinned at Harry and shyly took his hand, "First years never make the house teams, Harry!" She smiled at him, making her face come alive.

_'Damn it! Does she have to look so bloody cute?'_ Harry thought to himself, while gently squeezing her hand.

Neville, who was still on his broom but on the ground, leaned on it to ask for Harry's help in using his broom. He didn't notice the remembrall that his grandmother gave him earlier in the week fell from his pocket, but Malfoy did.

"Look what we have here, is Longbottom's remembrall" Draco said mockingly.

Harry and Neville turned from their conversation to see that Draco indeed, had Neville's property.

"Give it back Draco" Harry said, "I think not Potter, cousin or not, I don't have to listen to your babbling nor obey your demanding" the blond kid said.

Neville tried to took his remembrall from Malfoy's hand but the Slytherin took off.

Once in the air, Draco sneered at Neville and Harry, "You want it back? Then go for it" he said while throwing the sphere towards the roof of one of the halls of the castle.

"Accio remembrall" Harry shouted while pointing at the sphere.

Nobody took in account the trajectory of the object, so when the ball started flying back, the remembrall hit the old broom that Malfoy was sat on, and break it, making the boy fall from a height of 20 feet (he was already flying down), making the fall break his wrist.

Everybody got scared at Draco's fall. Boys and girls alike started screaming in panic, while Harry approached his Slytherin cousin.

Malfoy was weeping like a small child, "Let me see your wrist" Harry said. Malfoy did as told since he didn't know what to do.

Harry examined the wound and seeing the gravity of it he took his wand, "Episkey!" Malfoy's wrist cracked as his bones realigned themselves and healed.

The scion of House Malfoy looked at his wrist, "It's healed" he said amazed and turned to see Harry, "Why?" He asked.

"Well, you are the reason this happened but I could have prevented your accident by moving from where I was standing" Harry explained calmly, "Besides, I don't want any of us being on detention, you for taking the remembrall and me for throwing you from your broom" Harry said with a grin.

Draco just stared at the raven haired boy, "Alright, but this doesn't change anything" he said with an air of finality.

Harry nodded. He took the pieces of the broken broom and repaired it.

Everybody calmed down and waited for Madam Hooch to come back. When she did, everybody started practicing again, she never knew of the accident.

"What about you, Hermione?" Harry asked when he saw her standing rooted to the floor; she looked up at him shyly "Uh... I don't think I'll be a very good flier, Harry"

"Why?" He saw the nervousness in her eyes "Are you afraid of heights?"

She looked at him, "Uh... n-no... Okay, yes, I am afraid of heights" She started biting on her bottom lip.

_'Don't do that!'_ Harry mentally screamed, valiantly resisting the urge to start nibbling on her bottom lip, '_Damn it, I'm eleven, and I'm starting to get hormones! Bloody puberty!_'

"Madam Hooch?" Harry called over to the instructor, "Yes, Mr. Potter?" she answered the boy.

"Ma'am, Hermione's afraid of heights. Is it okay if I take her up with me?" Harry asked, turning on the charming puppy-dog eyes, to which Hooch relented, _'Thanks Sirius'_ he thanked his godfather in his head, "Can you handle flying for two, Mr. Potter?" Hooch asked.

"I think so, ma'am" Harry replied, Hooch thought about it and finally nodded, "Very well. Please be careful though, Mr. Potter."

"Of course, ma'am, we will be" Harry said. He picked up the broom, and held it out to Hermione. "Come on, we'll go up together."

Hermione shook her head in panic. "I can't, Harry"

Harry physically picked her up, and plopped her onto the broom. "Yes, you can. And you will"

He climbed on the broom behind her, and took her right hand in his left, "Now, grab onto the broom with your left hand" Hermione followed the order, placing a shaking left hand onto the rough wood of the broom. Harry grasped the broom with his right hand.

"Now, we're both going to be in control, just relax. Remember, the broom is just another extension of yourself, it'll do what you want it to, you're the one in control" Harry reassured Hermione.

She nodded shakily, and pulled her left hand slightly. The broom lifted off the ground, rising slowly into the air. Harry used his hand to pull the broom slightly higher, increasing both acceleration and height.

He looked at his travelling companion, sniggering slightly. "Hermione, open your eyes" She did, seeing she was high up. She squealed, and slammed her eyes shut, "I've got you, Hermione. I won't let you fall with me, and in the rarity event that you do fall, I'll always be there to catch you" Harry said to her ear.

Hermione, without opening her eyes, turned her head towards him. "You promise?" Harry nodded, laughing silently, "I promise, Hermione, I'll never let you fall" He slowed the broom down, as he flew towards the lake. For a few moments, he steered gently, trying to get into the best position, before cutting the momentum altogether.

"Hermione?" he said, "Hmm?" She breathed back

"Hermione, open your eyes. Please, trust me" The gentle pleading in his voice tugged on her heart strings, 'D_amn it! Why does he have that cute voice'_ She thought. She opened her eyes, and gasped.

The two were five hundred feet above the lake, but Hermione didn't notice the height. In front of them was Hogwarts castle, the sunlight behind it, causing the whole building to glow orange. There was a reflection of the building in the lake, the scene, one of incredible beauty.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped again. "Harry, it's beautiful!" She looked over her shoulder at him, "How did you know where to come?"

Harry just smiled at her, "Well, the night we came in the boats we saw the greatness of Hogwarts in the night, this is its greatness in the day, and I thought you'd enjoy it"

"I do" She leaned back into his chest, "Thanks, Harry"

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it "Anytime, Hermione" He pulled his hands free, and wrapped them around her waist, causing her to squeal slightly. "You ready to fly us back?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "No, Harry, what if I get it wrong and we both fall to the ground?"

"Hermione..." Harry chuckled in her ear, his breath making her shudder slightly, "Don't think about it, just _feel _it, like we said at the beginning, I know you can do this"

She nodded, summoning all her Gryffindor courage, and tentatively placed both hands on the broom.

She pushed forward, gently accelerating and lowering their altitude. Harry closed his eyes, letting the wind, and Hermione's bushy hair, hit his face, _'She smells like vanilla... I've never noticed before… Damn it! Why do I always feel all giddy and sappy when I'm with Hermione…? Mmph, I'll think about it later, now, I'll just enjoy' _He thought, not noticing Hermione glance over her shoulder at him, a gentle smile tugging on her lips. _'He's enjoying this'_ Hermione mused '_This is kinda fun'_

"Harry?" she called her name, "Mm?" He moaned, "Do you think... could we do this again sometime?" She asked softly while blushing a deep shade of red.

Harry chuckled again "Whenever you want, Hermione" he said while he squeezed her waist gently, sending goosebumps down her arms, "Okay" She whispered, gently guiding the broom back towards Madam Hooch and the rest of the first years.

**In case you didn't recognized the songs, they are 'The Reason' from Hoobastank and 'Here Without You' from Thee Doors Down. So, that was this week's chapter. I really hope you like it. Please R&R**


	5. Revelations to a Know-It-All Witch

**Hi guys! Behold, this week's chapter. I want to thank everyone who has been supporting me this past weeks, I really apreciate it. Now, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short but I promise the next two chapter will compensate it. **

**I'd like to thank B1ink for helping me out with the story ans everyone else who offered to help.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter nor it's characters and universe, otherwise the original story should have been like this and even more epic. Plus, Ron Weasley would've never be Hermione's couple (*urgh*)**

"So… you are Gryffindor's new seeker? How is it possible that a mere talentless half-blood like you were selected to be seeker of your house?" asked an annoying voice from Harry's back.

"Malfoy, did you pay attention to the class? Didn't you see Harry's abilities with a broom? Where you blindfolded or something?" Neville asked heatedly.

"Honestly, it's clear that he isn't as smart or good as he claims to be" Hermione added.

"SHUT UP! Nobody asked for your opinion you filthy mudblood who-" Draco couldn't keep talking thanks to Harry's silencing spell.

What Harry didn't count on was the whole entourage of Slytherins that were with Draco. As soon as Draco's voice got muffled by his spell, these guys took it as an aggression. A curse flew by Harry's ear, missing him by mere inches.

Harry quickly reacted to the aggression. In just a moment he scanned the Slytherin mob, seven students, including all five from first year. Harry, not trusting so much in his spells yet, took the up close and personal approach.

Harry, being face to face to the Slytherins, dashed forward to hit the closest student, who he recognized as Blaise Zabini. He connected a punch on his gut, leaving the poor kid breathless. After that, he crouched to his knees and with a low spin kick, he put him down along with Vincent Crabbe, another first year and one of Malfoy's cronies.

He rose from the floor with a knee hit on Gregory Goyle's stomach and he added a downward jab on his face, dropping the obese kid on the floor.

The rest of the Slytherins snapped out of their shock, but being the purebloods they were, their attempts to harm Harry were null. Theodore Nott tried to punch Harry, but the Gryffindor was fast. Harry stepped aside to the left and repeated the movements he made to Goyle knocking the Slytherin out.

The other two non first year Slytherins tried to attacked Harry. Being older students, they had some more experience with fighting and one of them managed to hit Harry in the face, while the other one hit him on the stomach.

Harry was seeing kinda blurry because of the hit on his face. The one who had hit him in the face tried to jab him again, while the other guy tried the same, however, Harry recovered faster from this hit since he expected it and with a swift move Harry accio'd his wand from his holster and managed to curse the two upperclassmen with a Petrificus Totalus.

The two older Slytherins fell to the floor like a couple of boards. Harry turned to see his cousin Draco, the source of this conflict, and he cursed him too with the immobilization spell.

He suddenly felt engulfed with a bone breaking hug from Hermione, "Are you okay Harry? How bad did they hurt you?" she asked concerned to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry smiled at his best friend's concern, "I'm fine Hermione, just a few bruises, but that's it, I'm fine" he said, trying to calm his friend.

Greasy git stood from the Head Table and approached the Gryffindors with rage and loathe in his face.

"Detention Mr. Potter" Snape told the first year with enough venom to make a basilisk jealous, "You shall be cleaning bathrooms with Filch for the rest of the year" the potions master told Harry.

"And that will be two hundred points from Gryffindor, your punishment for the students you harmed" Severus condemned Harry.

Every student in the Great Hall gasped at the Potions Professor's words. Two hundred points was just too much.

Snape had a wicked pleased smile on his face.

"But Professor Snape, Harry just defended himself from your-" Hermione tried to defend Harry but Snape intervened, "That will be another fifty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for challenging a professor and adjourned detention for the night with Mr. Potter since you seem so eager to help him"

"Professor, that's not fair, they fire-" Neville tried to help too without thinking that Snape could treat him the same, which he did.

In the end, Harry, Hermione, and Neville had lost three hundred points and gained detention. Neither Professor McGonagall nor Professor Dumbledore were there to help them, and Madam Pomfrey's objections to the punishment for the Gryffindors fell on deaf ears.

So, that night, the Trio kept working on the bathrooms from the first floor till midnight when they were released from their detention by Filch.

The three first years started walking to their tower.

"This is the first time I've had detention in my whole life!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

Harry winced as she shouted, knowing he was the cause of her detention, "I'm sorry Hermione, it was my fault that you and Neville got detention" he said sadly.

Hermione looked at him amused, "Honestly, Harry, this was not your fault! It was Snape's fault for being so unjust" Hermione defended him heatedly.

"She's right mate, while it is true that you silenced Malfoy, they were the ones who started throwing hexes at you, they are the ones at fault" Neville said.

Harry looked at his friends with appreciation, "Thanks guys, it means a lot to me knowing you don't blame me for what has happened" Harry said.

"No problem cousin" replied Neville.

They didn't notice that they were on the Grand Staircase until they felt the sudden movement of the stairs they were in. For some reason all the rest of the staircases froze too and they decided to look for another route to go upstairs. They entered a dark corridor. Suddenly, goosebumps spread through their bodies, it wasn't a nice sensation.

"I have a bad feeling about this place" said Harry, "You felt it too" asked Hermione.

"I think we all did" Neville answered for everyone.

A noise was heard from behind and they turned to see what it was; it was Filch's cat, Ms. Norris.

"Damn it, Ms. Norris. Filch must be nearby and if he sees us we'll be in major problem for not being in our tower after our detention" Harry said feeling angry.

"There's a door over there, let's hide inside" Neville suggested hurriedly.

The trio ran through the corridor to the door. To their surprise, it was locked, however both Harry and Hermione knew the unlocking spell and they used it on the door without even thinking. As they stepped inside, Filch entered the corridor they were in, but as he saw no one he left.

On the other side of the door, three Gryffindor first years were terrified of the sight in front of them, a huge black Cerberus was sleeping in the chamber they were in.

His paw was above a trapdoor that both Harry and Hermione noticed.

"If we retreat slowly maybe he won't hear us" Neville said in a whisper.

However Ms. Fate was a bitch and as soon as the Scion of House Longbottom spoke those words, the three headed dog began to stir, opening his eyes to the three kids and would have attacked them if it weren't for their quick escape through the door.

_'If it wasn't us running from the foul beast, it would have been a funny sight to see'_, thought Harry when they finally made it to Gryffindor tower.

They had run to their common room without stopping, so they were panting hard, tired, sore and exhausted because of their hasty retreat.

"Are the faculty out of their minds?!" Neville exclaimed, "How can they keep a giant three headed dog inside the school?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know mate, but he definitely is here for a reason, and, Dumbledore DID tell us about the third floor corridor" he said.

Hermione nodded at his words, "Yeah, he did…" she said, "Did you guys notice the trapdoor?"

Neville shook his head while Harry nodded, "Yeah, I did, he was sleeping on top of it… Maybe that's the reason the school has a guardian dog, they are securing something, the question should be what is it?" Harry said.

"We should head to bed, we've had a stressful night, and we need to rest." Hermione ordered her friends.

The three of them bid their good nights and went to their dorms. Neville slept quite fast, however Harry had a lot of things in his head.

_'What is that Cerberus watching? If he is indeed watching something, why is the Headmaster is guarding something here? Why not in Gringotts?'_ Harry spent the night thinking about it until sleep finally claimed him.

The next day Harry woke up and prepared himself for the day, he had his morning run, took a shower and dressed himself to go to eat before Flitwick's dueling class.

When he got to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was waiting for him looking really mad, _'Great… now Aunt Minnie is mad at me for what happened yesterday… but if I explain, maybe she could do something about it… we'll see'._

**"**Good morning Aunt Minnie" Harry said trying to break the tension. It didn't work.

"Do you have anything to say Mr. Potter?" she asked without emotion. Harry knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I Harry James Potter, swear upon my magic that I just silenced Malfoy before the brawl started and I did so only to stop his insults towards Hermione, so mote it be" Harry said seriously while a lifting his wand. A white light surrounded him, accepting his oath.

Minerva was shocked to see Harry do what he did, "Are you crazy?! You could have lost your magic or even your life by doing that Harry! What were you thinking?!" McGonagall started berating only to be stopped by Harry.

"It would be the case if I was lying, but I'm not. They started the fight, and since I'm not that confident with my spell casting yet, I stopped them the only way I know" Harry explained to his Head of House.

Minerva looked at Harry. She knew he was speaking the truth, "Harry, I'll speak with both Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape. I know by your oath that you didn't start that fight, so I'll remove detention and restore the points that Professor Snape took from you as well as both Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger but I will remove from you twenty points for fighting in the Great Hall, and like a Muggle no less" she said sternly to her student.

Harry nodded in acceptation, "That's fair. I recognize when I've done wrong, and I did last night. I'm sorry for that Professor, but I'll tell you, I'll always defend what I believe in and those I care about…" Harry said with a calm voice.

McGonagall nodded, "I respect you for that Harry and I'm proud of your dedication to your friends" McGonagall said to his student in a whisper while walking to the Head table.

Minerva loathed the unjustness from Snape, he was biased towards his house and no matter what wrong actions his students did, they always left unpunished. She thought of James, Sirius, and Remus. She loved her lions, all of them, but those three had a special place on her heart. They were pranksters but they always pranked those who deserved it. She never told them, but she was proud of them and she felt the same about Harry for standing up for his friends_, 'If he turned out to be a prankster like those three I wouldn't mind at all'_ she thought to herself.

Harry ate his breakfast and he headed to his solo class with Professor Flitwick.

The diminutive professor had been teaching him the basic of magical defense, which was, run, slide, jump, and dodge. He kept attacking Harry with low stinging hexes and kept him running and dodging around the classroom. Contrary to popular belief, magical shields were not always the best option to defend yourself. Like Flitwick had said, 'It's always better not to be there'.

After two gruesome hours, Harry headed to take a much needed shower. He was happy to know that next lesson would be shields.

He headed to the school grounds with his guitar and his amplifier like he had done two weeks before, but this time he started looking for a better place to hide. Not that he disliked Hermione's company, on the contrary, he really seemed to enjoy spending some time alone with her, but the previous week he noticed a few girls looking at him like a piece of meat while he was playing with his guitar.

_ 'I'm just eleven year old for Merlin's sake'_ he thought to himself.

He kept walking and he found a nice spot in the lake shore, it was hidden between some rock and trees.

Harry liked it and headed back to the tree he had sat at before. A few minutes later, Hermione was walking towards him.

"Hey Harry, I thought I might find you here" she said smiling at his friend. _'I really like to see her smile'_ Harry thought to himself. "Before you sit, I want you to come with me, please?" Harry said to his friend, "Eh, sure, okay" Hermione replied cautiously.

Harry led her through the lakeshore and reached the spot he had found. It was a meadow surrounded by trees, the floor made large flat rocks that created some natural seats in the border of the lake. He invited her to sit down and she did.

"Sorry about that, but last time we were by the tree, a group of girls noticed me and they had a look that didn't inspire me to trust them, so I started looking for a new spot to hide and enjoy" Harry explained, "I brought you here since you are the only one I don't mind having listen to me playing the guitar" Harry said with his Lopsided Heart Melting Smile that could even defeat Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch.

Hermione felt really happy. Her whole life she had been friendless, isolated from her classmates, and now, in just two weeks, Harry Potter had managed to brake her out of her shell, and he had become her best friend and not only that, but because of him, she had become friend of his family, meaning Neville, Susan and Tonks. Although she didn't want to admit out of fear of rejection that said young man was also slowly filling a big hole she had in her heart.

"Thank you Harry, for explaining the reason, it certainly is a beautiful place, peaceful to," she said shyly.

Harry smiled satisfied with himself, "No problem, you're my best friend, and… I wanted to share this with you" he said while having a blush on his face.

Hermione just sat to his side and lay there while Harry started playing some of the songs he had played the previous weeks. Having heard them before, Hermione started to sing along with him. They stayed that way the whole afternoon enjoying themselves, they headed to the Great Hall to have dinner with Neville and Susan.

The next day, Hermione woke up early, around seven thirty in the morning. She got up and headed to the shower. Now completely alert, she headed to the Great Hall. When she got there, she managed to see Harry head out from the Hall and headed to one of the towers, since the first week, Harry disappeared every weekend mornings and that made her curious. She was used to having breakfast with Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors because of it, but this morning could reveal the reasons why.

Driven by curiosity and fueled by genuine concern for her friend, she decided to follow him.

Harry led her to Professor Flitwick's office. Hermione opened the door carefully enough to prevent being discovered. She entered slowly and without making a sound she hid behind the first row of seats.

After a few minutes of talking, both Harry and Professor Flitwick drew their wands and stood each in a corner of the room, suddenly and without any warning Harry started firing spells towards the Charms Professor, and what seriously surprised her was that Professor Flitwick started firing back.

"Tarantallegra! Rictusempra! Expelliarmus!" Harry started to yell, firing spell after spell, trying to hit his mentor.

Flitwick started moving side to side, evading every spell and fired back with his own spells. Lights of different colors flew from Filius's wand.

Harry rolled on the floor evading the barrage of spells that headed his way. He stood up only to find five different spells flying towards him.

"Protego!" the first three spells were deflected but the other two broke the shield and hit him squarely on his chest, _'I hate the Stinging hex!'_ he thought when the spells hit him. Harry kept moving exchanging spells with his professor.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes; Harry Potter and Professor Flitwick were dueling in the charms classroom!

She wanted to get the hell out of there and get McGonagall to help Harry, but her legs wouldn't move, she was frozen on her place, admiring the graceful yet aggressive dance between the two wizards.

A scream of frustration removed the self induced paralysis and she headed towards the source.

Harry was using everything he got, but the charms professor wasn't a dueling champion just in name. Years had passes since his last encounter but he still had the skills and the experience. Professor Flitwick started shooting random spells to the floor to create cracks and holes, trying to eliminate Harry's stamina advantage, the kid knew how to dodge and how to keep at it for a long time.

Knowing that Harry was a beginner, he knew Harry wasn't going to pay attention to his surroundings. His plan worked after a few seconds. Harry tripped with one of the cracks and Flitwick threw an Incarcerous spell. Harry tried to block it with a Protego but the ropes passed the shield like if it was thin air and bound him tight.

"Argh! I should have known!" Harry screamed in frustration. Professor Flitwick started laughing at Harry's antics. But before he could say anything, a white spell passed near his arm, he saw a brown bushy haired girl stand in front of Harry with her wand pointed at him.

"Please stop Professor! Don't hurt him!" Hermione screamed at her professor with tears on her eyes. She was afraid that Harry could be hurt, and the thought of losing him was unbearable to her.

Harry was dumbfounded, he didn't know Hermione was around and he didn't expect that she would try to protect him from someone, and least of all a firing a spell at a professor.

Professor Flitwick looked at The Brightest Witch of her Age with great curiosity; he knew she had great respect for her professors and that she was a very caring young girl, but the fact that she was willing to do and sustain damage for someone and to challenge a professor really surprised him, then a thought stroke his head, _'I don't think she would be willing to receive damage for just anyone, if she wanted to stop me she would have talked to Minerva or Albus, no, mmm… I believe she's doing this for young Harry'._

Filius smiled and released the spell on Harry.

"Miss Granger, may I ask what are you doing here?" the charms professor asked gently.

"I-I was following Harry, he always disappears every morning on the weekends and I wanted to make sure he was alright" Hermione answered in a mix of shame, embarrassment and fear.

Filius smiled at her, _'This proves my point'_ he thought.

"Alright, if you must know then I believe the right thing would be to ask Harry instead of disrupting class don't you think, Miss Granger?" Flitwick asked with a good hearted grin.

The bushy haired girl gasped, Hermione was horrified to know she had disturbed a class, one the most sacred events for her.

"I-I d-didn't know t-this was a-" Hermione started stuttering in embarrassment when she felt a pair of arms that surround her from behind. It was Harry.

Time stopped for both Harry and Hermione. Harry's right arm was around her shoulders and his left was right beneath her chest, surrounding her arms; she felt his face leaning on her head and she could feel his ragged breath, a nice smell filled her nose, it smelled something bittersweet, like cinnamon and a touch of wood.

Harry was touched by Hermione's actions, the only people that had somehow protected him before were Remus and Sirius, who were his uncle and his father-in-all-but-blood. This was something new to him.

He surrounded her with his arms. He could feel the heat from her body emanating to him. He leaned his face on hers. He took a deep breath, his nose filled with her scent, vanilla and touch of parchment.

"Thanks Hermione, for defending me… I really appreciate it" Harry said to her ear in a low voice, proceeding by kissing her head with care, his heart was pounding hard and fast.

Harry's voice send shivers down her spine, she could feel his breath on her hair and his voice was filled with care, gratitude and something else that she couldn't identify. She felt like she was in another world where there only existed Harry and her.

When Harry kissed her head, she felt butterflies on her stomach, her knees were shaking and her breaths were fast. She felt immense happiness and no coherent thought could be developed on her mind.

The moment broke when Flitwick started coughing lightly, both teens blushing a deep shade of red.

"Miss Granger, I believe you were going to ask Mr. Potter a question" offered Professor Flitwick.

His question quickly engraved itself on her head and she broke the embrace turning to a red faced Harry.

"Harry… Care to explain why were you fighting with Professor Flitwick?" She asked while trying to hide her blush.

Harry considered it for a moment, _'What should I do? Should I tell her? Will she accept it? Will she run away from me? And what the fuck did you just do?! Now she's going to freak out!'_ he started berating himself.

_'You know you should tell her, she wouldn't run away, she cares about you the same way you care about her and you know it, and what you did was a little bit less than what you wanted to do since day one, don't deny it'_ his conscious told him.

He decided to follow his instinct and tell her the whole truth.

"Hermione, I believe you should sit down, this may take a while" He told his friend, and then he turned to Professor Flitwick, "Can we leave the session for next week Professor?"

"Of course Harry, don't worry; I'll head down to eat so you can talk privately," the charms professor said.

After Professor Flitwick left the classroom Harry started telling Hermione his story, his life with the Dursleys, his rescue, his life in Wolf's Den, his schooling in Fort William, his parents, the Blood War and the Prophecy.

By the time Harry finished speaking Hermione was sobbing, tears falling down her cheeks and a red nose. Harry couldn't help but to think how cute her nose looked.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said as she engulfed him in what he would later in life learn was the Female Granger's Hug. Her heart ached for Harry. He was such a nice guy. Caring, gentle, funny, playful, respectful, down-to-earth, hard working; those were some of the words she could use to describe her best friend, and having the knowledge of all the bad things that had happened to him as well as what awaited him in a few years, made her care for him even more than before.

Harry returned her hug with one of his own and she started crying freely on his arms. Harry started sobbing too. He had received love from his family but that didn't mean he was completely healed from his past. Even though he had accepted their deaths, he still missed his parents; their deaths shattered his heart and soul.

However, in that moment, when they were holding each other, the threads of destiny started to sew the hearts and the souls of these two kids, intertwined in the schemes of fate, love and death for all eternity.

Harry could feel his pain diminish; he knew that somehow, Hermione's actions as well as her heart were healing the wounds of Harry Potter's old days of suffering. He knew in that moment that his life was tied to her; and most of all he found out he was in love with Hermione Granger.

The young wizard and witch stayed like that locked in an embrace, for what seemed like hours until both of them could finally relax.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hermione asked concernedly, Harry smiled, "Shouldn't I ask that question? You started crying first, I cried because of you… I don't like to see you cry, your nose gets all red and swollen" he said trying to relieve the tension in her.

Hermione giggled at Harry's words, "Sorry" she said embarrassedly.

"Don't be, it is good to know you have someone who cares about you enough to cry for you and enough to hex a professor while defending you" Harry said, giving Hermione a Cheshire cat smile.

"You're not going to let that go any time soon right?" Hermione asked in fake annoyance.

"Na, I'll use it to humor me once in a while" Harry said evilly.

Both teens started laughing for a while. After they calmed down, Hermione asked, "So, your parents… they were killed because of this prophecy? And in the end, you'll have to face Voldemort when he returns?"

"Yeah, that sums it up pretty well, that's the reason I've been training since I was a kid and the reason you found Professor Flitwick and I dueling" The-Boy-Who-Lived answered with a neutral face, empty of all emotion.

Hermione was thinking hard while he looked at her bit her lip.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll help you" Hermione said decidedly, "I may not be as powerful as you but I'll help in every way I can, looking for spells, watching your training, and training myself. You are my first and best friend, and I won't allow you to face this alone, and I won't accept any complaint" Hermione said in a tone that, like her words, accepted no complaints about her decision.

Harry wasn't going to try to change her resolve, he was thankful to have such a loyal and caring friend like her so he decided he was just going to accept her help.

He gave her a warm smile, "I wouldn't even try" Harry said while he held her hand in a gesture of appreciation.

-oOo-

Four days after that moment in the charms classroom, it was September 19th, which meant it was Hermione's birthday.

Harry had asked Minerva about his friend's birthday in the beginning of the second week of class, just to be aware of the date; he hadn't expected that Hermione's birthday was so close. So with this new found information, he started planning for a birthday party. He asked Susan, Dora and Sirius's help.

That morning, Hermione opened her eyes to see a box, standing in her bed. It had a note that said:

_Happy Birthday Hermione!_

_I know your parents are dentist and they don't approve sweets and stuff like that so, I wanted to give you these sugar free chocolates so you can eat without remorse._

_I hope you like them,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled at Harry's thoughtfulness, and she opened the box, she looked at the delicious looking chocolates and tried one. She found out they didn't only look, but they tasted delicious.

She proceeded to get ready for the day and thirty minutes later she went downstairs to find Harry and Neville sitting in the common room waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Harry said while he kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Neville greeted while taking some distance between them. He wasn't as playful as Harry.

Hermione sniffed as she didn't expected that Harry or Neville even knew about her birthday. Harry's chocolates were a nice detail, but listening to him and Neville congratulate her made it even more real.

"T-Thanks you guys!" Hermione squealed with happiness while removing some unshed tears. These two boys were her first friends, and were the first to acknowledge her birthday beside her family.

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" Harry said like that could explain everything.

Hermione and Neville smiled at their friend's simplicity.

"Now it is time for presents!" exclaimed Neville while he handed Hermione a present.

She opened it to find a book of Magical Plants and their properties in potions. She looked at Neville and hugged him, "Thanks Neville"

Longbottom smiled and returned the hug awkwardly, "Y-Yeah, no p-problem Hermione" he stuttered while he spoke. Hermione stood aside to glare at Harry.

"I really appreciate the chocolates, I liked them, but would you care to explain how did you get them to my bed?" she asked in faux annoyance. While the thought of having a boy I the girl's bedroom was creepy, she really liked the detail Harry gave her.

Said boy smirked, "That, lassie, is for me to know and you to wonder" he said in a faux arrogant tone.

Hermione smiled at her friend's antics, "Alright, now that we opened the presents, let's go get something to eat" she said happily.

"Not so fast little miss, you still haven't opened my present" Harry said while he grabbed Hermione's robes, since she was already walking out of the common room.

Hermione was confused at Harry's words, "But, what about the chocolates?" she asked.

Harry started laughing, "Come on Hermione, you really believe something so impersonal like chocolates was my gift?" he asked mockingly.

"W-Well, yeah I thought it was, I never expected for you guys to know my birthday, so I never expected gifts of any kind" Hermione explained nervously.

"Well, I'll tell you Milady that we're not THAT bad of friends" Harry said playfully, "Here, this is my present" he said while he handed her a box, roughly the same size as Neville's.

Hermione had a really cute Cheshire smile. She opened the gift and found a book of Occlumency and a wand holster with her name engraved on it.

"Harry this is incredible!" She exclaimed in happiness and lunged herself at Harry, who happily returned the hug.

"Yeah, I know you wanted me to train you in everything I've been doing so this is a start, it has a disillusionment charm, it can't be accio'd by anyone other than you, and it responds to a voice command, you just have to tap it with your wand while saying the password. After that, just by speaking the password, your wand will jolt from the holster. Nothing but the best for my cutest best friend" Harry told to his bushy haired friend.

"Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it" Hermione said while blushing, as for her, his words were an even better gift, feel appreciated was something she was really thankful for, and the feeling of Harry's words saying she was cute gave her a little boost in her confidence.

Neville smiled at his friends antics but he couldn't help but notice the 'train you in everything I've been doing' comment and made him curious but he decided not to ask.

Harry, however, did realize Neville's change of demeanor; he made the comment on purpose. He had talked with Hermione about including Neville in the lessons he was going to give her, and both agreed to do so.

"Is something the matter Nev?" Harry asked his cousin.

"Eh, no, no, is just… it made me curious that training comment, that's all" Neville answered nervously, he didn't want his friends to think he was messing with something he shouldn't.

Harry smiled at his friend, "Long story short, Voldemort killed my parents because of a prophecy that said I was destined to kill him and he wanted to avoid that so he attacked us. His plan backfired because of my mum's sacrifice and he was vanished, but we, and with this I mean my family, a few professors, Hermione and I; believe he will return, so since I was five I've been training to defeat him. Hermione found me out and now I'm training her" Harry explained to his now wide eyed shocked cousin.

He then added as an afterthought, "Would you like to train with us too?" Harry asked.

Neville thought about it for a moment, "Sure, I'd like that, however, what would I be learning? If I may ask"

Harry nodded, "Well, first and foremost, we will learn Occlumency, so you can hide the secret and enhance your mental and magical abilities; plus, we'd exercise, train in hand to hand combat. You can pick sword, lance, or axe fencing, as well as using bow and arrow, survival skills, magical and non-magical, and dueling" Harry explained.

Both Hermione and Neville nodded in acceptance. Neville was impressed that Harry could help them with that.

"Harry, I learnt Occlumency and sword fencing since it's a requirement in the Longbottom family, but I would happily practice hand to hand combat, survival skills and dueling" Neville said. While he appreciated is cousin's help, he didn't want to excess his workload.

"What about you Hermione? We talked about this before but I didn't get to tell you about the study program" Harry said mockingly at Hermione's obsession with order.

She, of course, smacked him in the back of his head and in a great show of maturity, she blew him a raspberry. The three friends laughed at their antics.

"Honestly, I don't have any previous experience so I believe I should learn everything" she told her best friend.

"Alright, I'll look for places we can use later in the week, but right now is your birthday, so, let's not think about that today and let's head down to eat" Harry said.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, they attended classes; spoke with their classmates, all normal until Harry took Hermione to the kitchens (Neville had disappeared earlier in the afternoon to check the surprise party they had prepared for Hermione). The pair arrived before diner time.

Hermione found herself standing in a dark room, wondering why Harry had brought her there. He hadn't told her where they were going, he told her they were on an errand from Professor McGonagall (and he knew she wouldn't deny anything to her favorite professor).

Hermione stepped in. "H-Harry…?" she spoke a little bit scared of the blackness when it happened.

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione was startled by the unexpected cheerful. The torches had been lit up, and she saw her housemates, Professor McGonagall, Susan and Tonks, and ofcourse, Harry and Neville.

"Happy Birthday Miss Granger" said happily Professor McGonagall while she gave the now twelve-year-old girl a brief smile.

Hermione was honestly and happily surprised. Her friend's gifts in the morning had made her day, but now this, it was just too much. Hermione had expectations about Hogwarts, learning, making some friends, but she always thought it would take her years to do so. Now she was surrounded by her friends and her housemates. She was a really happy girl.

"Thank you Professor" she said blushing by her Head of House's gift (a smile from McGonagall was something rare, so she held it as a gift), "You really did this for me?" she asked shyly.

Minerva smiled even more, "Actually, Miss Granger, it was young Mr. Potter's idea all along, he came to me a few days ago to ask me the date of yours and Mr. Longbottom's birthdays. He started planning this as soon as he found out that yours was right around the corner" the stern professor explained to the Brightest Witch of Her Age.

Hermione turned to see Harry, "Thanks Harry" she said blushing again at the thought of everything her best friend had done for her in her special day.

Harry shrugged, "I had help, I'm no party organizer so I asked my godfather and the lovely ladies of my family to help me out, and hence the results" he said while he pointed Dora and Susan with his thumb, "Nev helped me too"

The Hufflepuff girls approached Hermione and both of them hugged her. They had met because of Harry, and Hermione found two really good friends in the badger's house. Susan was nice, a little bit shy, but she was very knowledgeable about wizarding customs and Hermione always enjoy their talks. Tonks had this cheerful personality that was infectious. Even when she was six years older than the first years, she refused outright to grow up and she could relate easily with the bushy haired girl as well as with Susan, Harry and Neville.

The Gryffindors approached Hermione to congratulate her. They sat down on the table that was installed there by Harry and co. and started eating the delicious dishes the elves had made for them.

The wizards were surprised to see that it was muggle food. Hamburgers, hot-dogs, pizza and chips. Harry had gone there earlier with a package sent by his uncle Ted with a sample of the dishes so the elves could replicate them, succeeding extraordinarily on their task.

Hermione was surprised to see her favorite pizza as the main dish, "Harry, how did you know that pepperoni, olive and extra cheese was my favorite?" she asked the raven haired boy.

"I owled your parents and told them what I was planning to do, so they were more than eager to comply" he explained to his chocolate eyed friend.

Hermione nodded with a smile that made her glow with happiness. Harry couldn't deny that she looked simply beautiful, _'Like an angel'_ he thought.

Professor McGonagall finished the party at curfew and she handed passes to the Puffs to avoid problems with Filch while she escorted the Gryffindors to their tower.

In the end, Hermione had a good number of cards and candies, and two more gifts, courtesy of Susan and Tonks. Susan gave her a book of Wizard Politics and Traditions while Tonks gave her a personalized shampoo to tame her bushy hair. She had listened to the brunette complain about it and she had investigated with her mother about a potion to help.

When the Gryffindors arrived at the tower, they headed to their respective rooms. Before going up, she thanked Harry for everything he'd done for her that day, and as a sign of gratitude she did something she thought she'd never do before third or fourth year, she kissed him on the cheek.

With that, she headed upstairs to write a letter to her parents about the day she had.

Harry headed to his room too and grabbed his mirror; he silenced the area around his bed and closed the curtains.

"Fenrir to Padfoot" he said to the mirror. The Mirror revealed a raven haired man with gray eyes.

"Hi there pup, how did it go?" Sirius asked to his godson anxious to know how his boy had handled himself with the party.

"She was glowing, radiating happiness, I'd like to think we did well" Harry answered honestly but still in a daze because of Hermione's kiss.

Sirius laughed at his godson's words, "You don't sound too sure"

"Eh, no, no, is not that, I'm just trying to process something in my mind… she was happy, she liked the presents, the food, everything…" Harry answered to the man's question.

"Then what is it pup? Looks like there's something else to say" Lord Black asked.

Harry's skin turned, _literally_, red in embarrassment, "She… uh, she kissed me… on the cheek... and… I, I actually liked it" Harry said shyly.

Sirius roared in laughter, "My pup has his first crush" Sirius cleaned an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Oh shut up Snuffles!" Harry growled to his godfather.

"Okay, okay, don't get mad at me, you're at that age to start feeling awkward around girls" Snuffles said.

He got unusually quiet, thinking about something really hard, like wondering if he should reveal some kind of vital information, "I'm really going to beat Prongs when I get to see him up there" he said after a long breath.

"Why are you saying that?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

"Harry, you know that babies are not delivered by owl, right?" Sirius asked his pup.

Harry nodded, trying to figure out why he asked about the way children are born. He knew that a male and a female had to have sex for that to happen. His thoughts stopped abruptly when it hit him, the reason why Sirius had asked about that.

"Sirius, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Harry asked, seeing his father-in-all-but-blood nod on the other side of the mirror.

"You hate me, don't you?" Sirius asked, "More than you can imagine so please hurry up so we can get over this" Harry answered.

After a while, they finished talking about embarrassing stuff and redirected to some other important topics. They discussed Severus' attempts to probe his mind in his first potions class, which made Sirius angry to a new extreme, since 'Nobody messed with his pup!' They talked about his other lessons and finally they approached Hermione's birthday again.

"Did you have trouble finding the kitchens?" Sirius asked, "Kinda, but it wasn't so hard once I identified the paintings" he boy answered.

Sirius was thoughtful for a few seconds and smiled, "Messer Fenrir, as the youngest Marauder, I'll assign you a mission that is for vital importance for your life in Hogwarts" Sirius said in a mocking respectful tone.

"Do tell Messer Padfoot" Harry answered in the same tone.

"Back in our sixth year, we managed to create a map of Hogwarts, that was keyed to the wards and core of the castle, this map, reveals the location of every person in the castle, so, it's a valuable tool for pranking opportunities among other things, the password for it is our motto" Sirius explained.

"The map was taken from us, so your mission will be to retrieve it" Sirius indicated.

Harry thought about it for a moment and smiled, "All right, let me try something" Harry said, "Accio Marauder's Map"

Sirius laughed, "You really are something else don't you? But don't forget, if you're not close enough to the object you won-" Sirius words were interrupted by a piece parchment that flew to Harry's hand.

Both Marauders were astonished. Harry thought of it as a possibility to summon the map but he didn't actually think it would work, the map could have been everywhere with anyone.

The tranquility of the room was interrupted when two redheads entered the first year's room. Harry opened the curtains to find the Fred and George Weasley in the room glaring daggers to him.

"Harry?" said an astonished Fred.

"How come that you have our Map?" asked an also astonished George.

Harry thought about their words and realized that they somehow stolen it from Filch, "Eh… I summoned it" he answered lamely.

Both twins turned to see each other, amazed that a first year could actually perform a summoning charm, and more amazed that that first year was none other than their housemate, the famous Harry Potter.

"May we ask-" started Fred.

"-How do you know" followed by George.

"About the Marauder's map?" Both finished in unison.

Harry smirked at them evilly, "That would be because I am a Marauder" Harry said and pointed his wand to the map, _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good"_ Harry said and the map revealed itself.

"But how? How can you be one of the Marauders? The map was made years ago" Fred asked in confusion.

Harry smiled again, "You're right, I'm the first Marauder of the new generation, I am Messer Fenrir, proud son of Messer Prongs, godson of Messer Padfoot, and nephew of Messer's Moony and Wormtail" he said to the twins.

Both twins were shocked at such revelation and suddenly they dropped to their knees waving at Harry in mock reverence while chanting "We are not worthy, we are not worthy"

The sudden laughter of a man stopped them in their tracks. The twins looked at the source of the sound and saw a man reflected on the mirror Harry held on his hand.

"Hello there young men, I shall say I am me, it is I, Sirius Orion Black, proud prankster, better known as Messer Padfoot" Sirius introduced himself like the diva he was.

Fred and George immediately dropped to their knees again and started doing the same 'We are not worthy' chanting. After a few laughs from the Weasleys and the Marauders Fred asked, "Hey, Harry, how come that nobody has awoken with our entire ruckus?"

Harry smirked, "A well placed silencing charm on their beds can do wonders"

"Clever indeed, we expected-" started George

"Nothing less from the godson, nephew and son-" continued Fred

"Of a Marauder" finished both in unison.

Harry was kinda annoyed by the twins antics, "So, may I ask, who are you?" asked Sirius to the twins.

"We are the Weasley twins, I'm Fred and this is George" explained Fred, "We are Hogwarts most known pranksters" George proclaimed happily.

Harry and Sirius turned to see each other and after a few seconds they started laughing hard. The twins looked at them with confusion.

"Fred, I believe they are mocking us" George complained to his twin brother.

"I believe you're right my brother" replied Fred.

"I'm sorry guys, we couldn't help it" Sirius said to the youngsters before turning serious (no pun), "But, we can settle this quite easily, I'll give you three a challenge to see who are the best pranksters of Hogwarts, when we were in school, we never managed to prank the whole Head Table simultaneously, if you manage to do so, the Old Marauders will admit that either the New Marauders or the Weasley Twins are the best pranksters of Hogwarts, what do you think?"

The three Gryffindors turned to see each other and they nodded.

"Alright, we'll take you on" Harry said to his smiling godfather, "Do we have a time limit?" he asked.

"You have this year to do so" Sirius answered simply.

"In that case, prepare yourself to be humiliated guys," said Fred.

George had a thoughtful look, "You said New Marauders, is there someone else who is a Marauder besides Harry?" he asked to the Marauders.

"Yeah actually, one more, the only female so far" Sirius said with pride on his eyes, "Her name is Cam" he continued.

"Whoa! A female prankster, this is new" said Fred.

"Yeah well, don't underestimate Cam or Harry, they certainly can pack a punch" said Sirius, and with those last words, the pranksters left the place to get some sleep.

**So this was it. Like I said earlier, I'm sorry that it was too short but I'll compensate it with the next two chapters, plus, next week's chapter will have action XD. If you have any ideas to add to the story, please share, maybe I've already thought about it, maybe not, and even maybe I'll use it, whatever the case, please do tell and please R&R, I'm 5 reviews away to reach 100! See ya next week.**


	6. The Big Guy and the Small Guys

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I couldn't upload earlier, it took me a while to send this chapter to my beta so he couldn't check it before, mea culpa, so this is this week's chapter, larger than last week's chapter like I promised, I guess I was more inspired.**

**125 reviews! I'd like to thank everyone for your support, it makes me good as a writer to know that people is liking this story so far. So, I present to you chapter 6 from Pack of Wolves. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter universe nor it's characters, only the story of this particular work.**

After the talk with Sirius and the twins, Harry decided to prank his dear cousin Dora before telling her of the challenge that Sirius gave them.

It was two days later that Harry mad his cousin pay with the same coin. Dora was happily chatting with her friend while eating her breakfast when suddenly she started talking in another language, she shut her mouth immediately. Thinking about what had happened she tried to speak again and she found herself speaking again in another language. She knew who was responsible for this; she turned her head to glare at his favorite cousin, who was actually grinning at her '_The little bugger is not even going to play innocent, the cynical' _she thought.

Harry had predicted her reaction at her his teasing and mocking. Dora stood up from her seat and headed to his cousin to demand him to cancel the prank when she froze on her heels.

Her body started changing into a big fat oriental guy, with yellow clothes and a feather scarf and sun glasses. Music started playing from source unknown and she started singing in Japanese and dancing with very bad moves.

The students of the Great Hall were laughing hard at the sight. Dora was moving to the beat of a singing voice that kept saying 'Bacchikoi, bacchikoi baby!' until the song ended.

She turned to her normal self and started walking towards her cousin, when she got in front of him she grabbed him and started berating at him in Japanese trying to tell him to end the spell.

Harry was trying not to laugh at her cousin's face failing miserably until he finally decided to have mercy on her and ended the prank.

"Very funny right cousin?" Dora said while dropping his cousin to the floor and locking him with a Scorpion Deathlock wrestling move.

Hermione and Neville were laughing hard, their eyes watering while they held their stomachs from the pain of laughing so hard because of the cousin's antics. Harry screaming 'Okay, okay, I give up' while Dora replied, 'Not a chance cousin'

It was until Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout approached the students that the brawl ended.

"Do you need to have detention or will that be enough, Mr. Potter, Miss Tonks?" McGonagall asked the cousins.

"That won't be necessary Professor, just a siblings spat" Dora to the Deputy Headmistress. She just nodded and left after taking five points each for disturbing the breakfast. Professor Sprout just shook her head and did the same as the Deputy Headmistress.

Both cousins grinned at each other. Harry asked her to sit with them so he could tell her about the Prankster's Challenge. Cam agreed immediately and left the Gryffindor table to start planning.

After that day, weeks passed by quickly, Harry started training both Neville and Hermione in an unused classroom in the second floor. The trio made different schedules since Harry taught them together and apart as well, depending on the subject. Harry trained Neville with sword and axe fencing while he studied Occlumency, lance and sword fencing with Hermione. When they were together, they exercised, practiced hand to hand combat and bow wielding as well as dueling, and survival skills, like creating fire in the muggle way, following tracks, and finding paths using the movement of the stars and the sun, among other stuff.

The Occlumency lessons became the lessons Harry enjoyed the most despite the emotional stress they produced on the teens. After the initial training of meditation, came the shield layers of one's mind. The user had to create a shield around his/hers memories to protect them. In order to inspect those shields, Harry had to use wand Legilimens (since he didn't have the skill to do it like Dumbledore or Snape). These actions led Harry to learn a lot from Hermione's life, her upbringing, her family, her likes and dislikes and Hermione learnt about Harry's life as well.

Hermione spent several hours that day crying and Harry spent those same hours trying to calm her when she saw Harry's memories of when he was three, four and five years old; she couldn't believe how someone could be so cruel to a kid, especially that kid being Harry.

She felt better when she saw his memories from his happy upbringing in the Forbidden Forest. She yelled at him for not telling her before that he used to live in the Forest that was exactly to a side of their school.

Harry learnt that Hermione grew up as a very loved child but severely bullied by her classmates. He understood her admiration and respect for professors and authority figures since they were the ones who protected her on her youth.

Harry vowed to be the best friend he could be for her. Unknown to him, Hermione vowed to do the same for him.

During the month of October, these moments created a bond that was built upon their mutual trust and knowledge of each other, making them closer than ever before. It led to a point that they could read each other like a book. A single glance, a frown, a word was enough to have an understanding that they didn't even had with their families.

Days were definitely not dull.

Harry and Hermione had created a friendly rivalry between them fighting for the first place of their year. Harry had the advantage of his previous preparation and natural talent but Hermione's hunger of knowledge, her dedication and effort easily outmatched him, and they both respected each other for those traits.

Soon, Halloween came. Harry awoke in bad a mood; he hated this date since it was the day his parents sacrificed for him. He took a shower, and headed to the common room. He found Neville and Hermione waiting for him and headed together to the Great Hall to have some breakfast.

Before they arrived to the Great Hall, Dora approached Harry silently and hugged him hard; giving him the comfort he much needed while Harry started sobbing. Neville and Hermione were startled and confused at the cousins' actions; they were used to their happy bickering but this looked a lot more personal and intimate. And the fact that Harry was sobbing was something that really scared them.

When the cousins separated Hermione asked, "Dora, Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry had marks of tears that crossed down his cheeks and Dora as well, obviously they were crying for something and Hermione's mind came to the conclusion that maybe somebody of his family had died. She wasn't so far from the truth.

"Today is October 31st, the anniversary of Harry's parents deaths" Dora answered, "I knew that as this is his first year in Hogwarts, he was probably going to feel down knowing that his parents won't be able to see him grow up as a good student" she continued as Harry's raw emotions made it impossible for him to speak.

Hermione chastised herself for not remembering the importance of that date for his friend and without thinking she hugged Harry as well.

"I'm sorry Harry, this should have never happened to you, you don't deserve it, you are a great guy and I know your parents are proud of you and watching you wherever they are" Hermione said to Harry's ear and she kept telling him soothing words. Neville approached as well and held his friends in a three way hug.

Harry was feeling better and they could see it in his eyes. They headed to the Great Hall and the four sat at the Gryffindors table, Susan approached and sat with them.

They headed towards their first class, charms. The trio seated together and Ron sat besides Hermione since there was no other place available.

They were practicing the levitation spell. Harry and Hermione succeeded at their first attempts and were chatting happily. Ron on the other hand was having problems with the spell and Hermione decided to give him a hand.

"Ron… Ron, stop it, you'll hurt somebody" she said while trying to stop Ron's wand wild swings. "You're spelling it wrong, is Le-vi-O-sa, not Le-vio-SA" she explained to the redhead, "Well if you're that good, why don't you do it yourself?" he spat angrily.

Hermione ignored the harshness of his voice and did the spell, "Wingardium Leviosa"

The feather they were given at the beginning of the class started levitating to the roof. Harry smiled at his friend's performance while Ron scowled and turned his head to another place, jealousy and anger pouring out of him.

When class ended, Ron came out first, desperate to get out of there; Harry was going out as well when Hermione spoke to him, "You guys go first and save me a seat, I'll be with you in a moment"

"Are you sure, you don't want us to wait for you?" Neville asked, "No, don't worry, I'll be with you in a minute" she answered. Harry and Neville shrugged their shoulder and headed out.

When they were outside, they found Ron and Seamus walking in front of them, "Is Le-vi-O-sa, not Le-vio-SA, she's a nightmare, really, it really surprises me she has friends, I mean, who would like to be friend with that know-it-all bushy haired beaver bitc-" Ron couldn't finish the word because of Harry's fist connecting him in his side, bruising his ribs. Ron turned around to see an irate Harry Potter, he tried to run away and Harry was going to strike again when he saw Hermione running past him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione!" Harry tried to stop her but to no avail. He turned to see Ron who now was in the floor trying to get up. Harry helped him only to strike him again but this time in the face, breaking his nose.

Seamus tried to help Ron but he was quickly dispatched by Neville who twisted his arm long enough to make the Irish kid sob.

Harry grabbed Ron's neck and started making pressure, "Ron, if you ever, EVER, make Hermione cry again, I'll beat you up to a pulp, and believe me, this is no empty threat" he said to his former friend in the ear low enough so only he could hear.

Ron's eyes opened wide in fear and when Harry released him, he started running away in fear of the raven haired wizard.

Harry and Neville started looking for Hermione inside the castle but they couldn't find her. Hours and classes passed and there was no sign of her so the duo decided to wait and see if she appeared at diner. By night, Harry and Neville had already been given detention. Although McGonagall understood their reasons, that didn't justify their actions. The first year Gryffindors accepted the detention calmly; as they both understood they deserved it. During the feast they discovered that Hermione wasn't around, _'I shouldn't have lend Dora the map, Damn it!'_ Harry thought while he sat in the table.

The boys were really worried about her and Parvati realized it, "Harry, Neville, what's wrong? Why the long faces?" She asked.

"We're worried about Hermione, Parvati. Earlier, when we left Charms, Ron said a few unkind words to put it lightly and she ran off crying and we haven't seen her at all" Harry said sadly.

"So that's why Ron was sent to the infirmary?" Parvati asked, to which both Neville and Harry nodded. Parvati muttered to herself, "Actually, I heard Hermione crying in the girl's bathroom of the first floor; Lav and I tried to get her out of there but she wouldn't listen to us" Parvati said sadly too.

"Maybe we should go look for her" Neville said to Harry, "I think you're right cousin, let's go right now" Harry replied. Both kids nodded in agreement but before they could stand up, Professor Quirrel entered the Great Hall quite scared.

"TROLL! In the dungeons! I thought you'd like to know" he said and then fainted in the middle of the Hall.

Students of every age started screaming in fear until Dumbledore's voice silenced them, "Prefects, please take the students to their rooms… Professors, please help me to contain this situation, go!"

Every student but Harry and Neville did as told. Harry took his cousin apart.

"Nev, I need you to tell Percy and Professor McGonagall that Hermione is in the first floor bathroom, I'll go and get her out of there" Harry instructed.

"Harry, are you sure you can handle it?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yeah… I think… just go!" Harry answered nervously.

Neville ran towards Gryffindor tower to tell Percy while Harry turned towards the halls of the first floor. When he saw that nobody was looking at him he turned into Fenrir and started running towards the bathroom. The run didn't took him long, but when he got near the place Hermione locked herself in, he distinguished the disgusting smell of the Mountain Troll. Harry started to run faster until he heard a girl screaming in terror.

Hermione had left the charms classroom to have a nice meal with her friends, but Fate was a bitch and had other plans. As she reached Harry and Neville, she managed to hear Ron complaining about her and calling her a nightmare, and a know-it-all bushy beaver bitch, plus he hit a sore spot in her self esteem when he said he was surprised to know she had any friends.

For her, it was overwhelming and even seeing Harry hit Ron in her defense didn't stopped the feelings that were consuming her heart.

Her infancy was hard as she was a friendless girl. Meeting Harry and Neville and Susan and Tonks was a blessing, but her own insecurities made her think that they were using her for her brains just like everyone else, it started taunting her about being ugly, and that she didn't deserved friends.

She was so deep in her sorrow that she didn't listened to Parvati and Lavender when they tried to get her out of the stall she was in, and because of the same reason she didn't heard nor smelled the foul essence of the troll that had followed her weeping.

Hermione realized the troll was there when a huge club swung just above her head, missing her by just a few inches. She screamed for help expecting for someone to come, but in her heart she had the conviction that nobody was going to save her because nobody missed her.

She managed to get out of the stall only to find herself facing a 12 ft. mountain troll, _'I'm so dead… I'm sorry mum, dad… Harry…'_ she thought as the fear paralyzed her body.

Suddenly, a big black wolf jumped on the troll's back biting him in the neck. The troll roared with fury and tried to grab the animal but the wolf was fast enough to evade his grip. The black canine put himself in front of Hermione in a defensive stance and then the troll swung his club downward.

The wolf stepped aside and in a swift move he jumped on the club and jumped towards the troll transforming itself in a person.

Hermione was amazed to see the black wolf turning into her best friend Harry Potter.

Harry evaded the club and he jump towards the troll while turning back into his normal self. He reached the troll and used his hidden blade to try and cut the troll's throat. He managed to pierce him but his aim failed him in the last minute, making the blade pierce just a side of the creature's big neck and not the center as planned. The troll tried to grab the wizard that was hurting him, but Harry jumped back, managing to cut part of his throat.

"Hermione are you okay? Are you hurt?" the green eyed boy asked when the troll stepped back.

"I'm okay Harry, what hap- HARRY!" she started saying but the bleeding troll swung his club again. Harry was distracted so he didn't noticed the troll's attack and couldn't evade it, but he had time enough to turn his head and lift his arms as he used the power of his runes, _"Acutus"_ Harry whispered when the club reached his side.

Harry's arms, legs, chest, head and back started glowing instantly and a series of runes appeared on the places that were glowing.

The troll's club hit Harry on his chest squarely and the Boy-Who-Lived was thrown at the mirror of the bathroom, breaking it and breaking part of the wall.

Hermione was shocked to see her best friend being hit and smashed against the wall by a troll, but the shock fade away quickly as she heard her friend laughing with joy. The dust hadn't cleared away completely but she could see her friend on the floor standing looking at his hands, "It worked" she heard him say. Hermione felt an immense happiness to see her friend standing, alive and seemingly without any visible injury.

_'Trolls don't have the strength to crack a wall with something they smashed' _the Boy-Who-Survived-Again thought, however he ignored his own thoughts and dashed towards the troll and started attacking it physically, delivering in a chain of punches and kicks way too fast for a normal human being.

The troll fell on his knees in pain as well as his club but he managed to throw a hit again, Harry stopped the punch with his hands, being pushed back a little bit, and the runes managed to contain the now weaker hit in time before their power, and hence, the glow in Harry's body disappeared. Hermione used the chance Harry created and with her wand, she levitated the club and used it to strike the troll in the head and render him unconscious.

The pair stood there unmoving for a few seconds until Hermione spoke, "Is it dead?"

"No, he's just unconscious, but he'll die for losing so much blood, I managed to cut its throat" Harry replied simply.

Hermione couldn't hold herself anymore and she jumped towards Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug (as if the troll's attacks weren't enough) and started crying in relief and happiness, unable to speak a word.

Harry smiled briefly but he felt angry at Hermione, "Never, EVER, do that to me again Hermione, I was worried sick about you" Harry growled at her with concern and relief.

Hermione answered with a nod and an almost imperceptible 'Sorry', a few moments later she sniffed, "Why…? Why did you came for me?" she asked with fear. Harry looked at her like if she had grown a second head.

"What do you mean why I came? Why wouldn't I?" Harry said honestly but confused at her question.

Hermione just looked away, "Come on Harry, who would come to help me? You heard Ron and for once he's right, I'm a nightmare, I'm just a nagging, know-it-all, bushy haired bucktoothed ugly girl" Hermione said sadly, tears falling harder.

Harry grabbed her face with both hands, "Hermione, look at me, I came for you" Harry stopped for a moment, "I did it because you are my best friend and I care for you. Plus, you are not a nightmare, and if you were, you would be MY nightmare and I wouldn't mind dreaming of you" Hermione gave him a weak smile, "Besides, you are not nagging, you just want us to be better than we are; you are a know-it-all but just because you deserve to be one, you study hard, work hard, and try to share that knowledge with the others, and that's something people should appreciate and respect you for" Hermione sniffed at his words and he lifted her head so that she could see his eyes, "And most of all, You. Are. Not. Ugly. Hermione, you are beautiful. Your hair stopped being bushy since your birthday and it has its own charm, you may be bucktoothed, but your smile is honest and pure, and… it makes my day to see you smile; you have beautiful chocolate eyes; you are caring, you're sweet, you're funny. Hermione, believe me when I tell you this… you're beautiful" Harry said with a smile she never had seen on him before.

It was a smile that reflected the truth, the way he saw her and felt for her, care, trust, respect, friendship and much more. It was a smile meant only for her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her best friend's words, "You really think so?" she asked shyly.

"No" he answered bluntly and Hermione felt devastated for a second, but his next words removed every doubt, pain and fear in her head and heart, "I know so" he said simply.

As those last words left Harry's lips, he moved closer to Hermione and gently brushed his lips against hers.

Just like the time after she discovered him fighting Flitwick, time seemed to stop, their hearts beating fast, their lips locked in the sweetness of a first kiss for both of them.

With eyes closed, Hermione's organized and logical mind tried to work, to figure what was going on but her heart and soul decided to shut it down, she wanted to enjoy this moment. Harry felt immense happiness and pride to do what he wanted to since the day he told Hermione his secrets.

Unknown to them, a golden light surrounded them and golden cords came out from each teen's chest, gripping each other's hearts, uniting them. A phoenix-like sound appeared in the demolished bathroom where the Gryffindors were standing and filled the place with happiness. Warmth filled Harry and Hermione and finally they broke apart.

"H-H-Harry… did… Did you just kissed me?!" Hermione asked nervously, almost screaming. Her heart still breathing and her breaths still ragged.

Harry blushed a deep shade of red of embarrassment but he managed to speak, "Yes… I… I think I did…" he said softly.

Both of them looked at each other in the eye, raw emotions still pouring out from them when the sound of steps startled them and they stepped away from each other.

Standing in the door of the bathroom were Professors Snape and McGonagall as well as Neville and Percy.

McGonagall gasped at the scene that was displayed in the girl's bathroom. The stalls were completely destroyed, the wall with the mirror (and the mirror) was broken, troll that had entered in the school was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, her favorite students were standing there with scared and shocked red faces (she thought it was because of the encounter with the troll, but actually it was because they interrupted their private moment), both had their clothes dirty and Harry's clothes were thorn in the chest area, and had blood on his hand, besides he had some marks on his face and chest that looked like runes.

"What is the meaning of this?! Explain yourselves!" the Head of Gryffindor demanded in a tone that meant she wanted answers NOW.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry spoke, "You see Professor, earlier in the day, Ron made Hermione mad and she hid in here the whole day, that's the reason I hit him and you gave me detention" Harry said as he began his explanation while Hermione looked indignant to know Minerva had given detention to Harry for defending her and mad at Harry for getting himself in trouble again.

"After that, Neville and I started looking Hermione in the castle and couldn't find her, it was until Parvati told us she was here that we decided to came looking for her, however, that happened when Professor Quirrel entered the Great Hall and since Hermione didn't knew of the troll I came here while Neville went looking for you and we faced the troll and that's it" Harry finished explaining in a Happy innocent tone.

Both McGonagall and Snape looked at the kids and decided they were speaking the truth.

"Alright, Harry, could you please tell me how did you kids defeated the troll?" McGonagall asked seriously.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry looked at Snape for a brief second but Hermione spoke this time, "Harry started distracting the troll and while he was dodging the hits I took the club away with the levitation spell and hit him in the head" she said.

Minerva didn't need to be an expert in Legilimency to know they were hiding something and she didn't miss the look Harry gave Severus. She had read the concerns about Snape from the letter that the Marauders sent her so she imagined they weren't speaking truly because of his presence.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I would like you to come with me to my office" she said sternly, making them believe they were in big trouble. Hermione and Harry just gulped in fear, _'I can't believe I'm more afraid of Aunt Minnie than the troll'_ Harry thought for a second.

Minerva turned to Percy, "Percy, please inform the Headmaster that the situation is under control now"

Percy instead of obeying decided that his family's honor was more precious so he spoke his mind, "Professor but what about his false accusations of my brother? Is he going to be punished?" he asked.

The Head of the Pride glared Percy for a moment and that was enough to send Percy to the Headmaster with his tail between his legs.

"Severus, please dispose of this creature" She instructed to the Potions Professor and Severus started levitating the body of the dead troll towards the exit, and she finally turned to Neville, "Mr. Longbottom, please head to the tower, your friends will return to you shortly" she said while the Scion of House Longbottom made his way to Gryffindor tower.

Minerva led the students to the Infirmary to meet Madam Pomfrey.

"Eh… Aunt Minnie, didn't you said that we were going to your office?" Harry asked nervously, while Hermione looked at him aghast for the name he had just called her, since it revealed a familiarity she didn't knew Harry had with their Head of House.

"Yes I did, however, it was just a false lead, we need to talk and I'd like to see if you have any serious wound" she said and gave a side glare to Harry, "I don't think your clothes got ripped apart just by dodging a troll" she saw Harry squirm a little, so she added, "Harry, you know I'm on your side more than I am Dumbledore's, so I need you to tell me the whole truth" she said sternly.

Before Harry could answer they had arrived to the Infirmary.

"Poppy, could you come here for a minute" McGonagall said amiably while she casted a Privacy charm.

The matron came out of her office and gasped when she saw Harry's appearance, "Mr. Potter, I'll have to ask you to lie on that bed" the Healer said with a don't-mess-around-with-me tone so Harry obeyed without complaining, _'Whoa! She's scarier than Aunt Minnie'_ he thought for a moment.

"Please remove your shirt and robes" Madam Pomfrey said to the first year. He complied and did so. The three women that were on the infirmary gasped.

Harry's chest and arms had a series of runes tattooed on his skin in dark reddish ink, his abdominal area was red turning into purple, resultant of the impact of the club; his left hand had a kind of gauntlet that was covered in blood and his right hand was red too. The Scottish woman was glad to see that besides the irregularities, his body was in good shape; he had a sportsman figure, lean and defined.

"Please remove the gauntlet Mr. Potter" Poppy ordered to the Boy-Who-Lived-Again.

_'What are those runes doing in Harry's body, and how come I've never noticed the gauntlet before, and oh my God those abs!'_ Where the thoughts that ran in the head of certain bookworm.

When Harry had removed his concealed weapon, Madam Pomfrey started running diagnostic spells and she saw that the runes weren't like anything she had seen before, however they were benign for Harry. She did notice that he had several bruised ribs and the bones of his hands were bruised as well. He had been hit but it was nothing to worry about, just a few Restorative potions, a good night sleeping and a big amount of food would do the job.

She turned to see to the animagus teacher and explained her findings. After a brief silence McGonagall asked Harry to explain what had really happened and so he did.

After the briefing, the three women were scared and awed to know what had happened, even if one of them saw the entire scene herself, and still had some questions.

"Harry, what are those runes you have in your body?" Hermione asked with her curiosity levels on its limits.

Harry smiled by his friend's words, "Always hungry for knowledge aren't you?" Harry asked mockingly.

Hermione just blew him a raspberry, "Honestly, If you don't tell me what I want to know, what the troll did to you is going to be nothing compared to what I'll do to you" Hermione threatened in faux annoyance.

Poppy and Minerva smiled at the young wizards antics.

"Alright, alright, I'll explain" Harry said while he lifted his arms in a surrendering motion, "You see, a few years back, my uncle Moony gave me basic level books of every subject taught in Hogwarts and I found Ancient Runes fascinating, so I asked to have more books of the subject. After a several months of studying the subject, Aunt Andy gave several runic sets. I used my blood combined with ink to draw these runes" he indicated the runes on his chest and arms "on my whole body and asked Sirius to use the sticking arm on them to have them permanently" Harry explained.

"You used your blood?!" asked a scared Hermione.

"Yeah, blood is the most effective magical conductor along with gold and silver in the use of runes, mainly because I can control them totally since the rune is keyed to me by my own blood, in short words, the runes become part of me and activate at my command" Harry explained.

Hermione had a thoughtful expression, and she started remembering the fight, "Acutus, Harry you said Acutus before the troll hit you with the club, is that the activation code?"

"No wonder you're the Brightest Witch of your Age Hermione… Yes that is the activation code" Harry explained.

"If I may be so bold Harry, why Acutus? You do know what Acutus means, right?" Minerva asked.

"I know what it means, its Latin and it literally means _danger,_ I thought it fit" Harry said simply.

Hermione frowned, "That's good and all but you haven't told us what are their function" she said.

Harry smiled at her words, "That's simple, they enhance my strength, speed, agility and endurance seven times for ten seconds" Harry explained to the three astonished females. "The downside part of these runes is that I need 24 hours to recharge them" he added.

Minerva nodded in understanding, amazed of Harry's skill with runes so she decided not to press further. "Harry, may I ask what is this gauntlet you have?" McGonagall inquired while pointing the black leather and steel gauntlet.

Harry felt a little bit nervous but decided not to lie, "That's a hidden blade ma'am" he said. He reached for it and used a Tergeo to clean it and explain properly. After the explanation of the technical stuff he explained the practical stuff.

"You see, Sirius gave it to me in July, I started using one when I was ten, it's a concealed weapon that some assassins and hit wizards use, like I said, is made of mythril so is nigh impossible to destroy physically and it can protect me from several curses, excluding the Unforgivables and high powered spells like Confringo or Bombarda" Harry explained, "Oh, and the reason you've never seen it is that it has a disillusionment charm" Harry added.

Minerva nodded in understanding seeing the advantages the weapon provided.

Hermione was satisfied of the explanation but she was afraid to ask a question that was drilling her head, "Harry… have, have you… you know… killed before?" she asked nervously, she was afraid of the answer for several reasons but mainly because of the impact it could have in Harry. Her grandfather and her own father have both served in war and she knew by their tales and family meetings that killing cause Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and that condition can affect greatly a person.

Harry's face fell, a look of fear engraved on his eyes, _'Now you've done it Potter' _Harry thought but he decided not to lie.

"Not persons, but I have killed animals, magical and non-magical…" Harry said and after a brief pause he kept speaking, "When I was living in the forest, Remus and Sirius taught me to hunt, and I had the responsibility of hunting twice a week. I've killed magical animals before in self-defense… I tell you, living in the Forbidden Forest is no easy feat" Harry explained.

Contrary to his betraying mind, Hermione didn't run away, instead she launched herself into Harry and held him hard, "I'm so sorry that you've had to do all this" she said.

Harry just nodded in acceptance and relief while he embraced her

Both adults were shocked to see that such a fine young man, since he couldn't be considered as a kid anymore, had gone through so much and still be the gentle soul he was, _'So much like Lily'_ Minerva thought.

"Mr. Potter, how come that until now your runes were invisible, did you added a disillusionment charm on them?" Poppy asked curious.

Harry laughed, "No, a simple finite could eliminate the charm" he said while he disappeared the runes, "Actually I'm a partial metamorphmagus, I can control my skin color and hair length and color as well, which is conveniently useful to hide runes" Harry said cheerfully but his face changed, "The only thing I cannot hide are my scars" he said grimly.

"W-What scars Harry?" Hermione asked scared to know. She knew that the Dursleys had beaten him before but she never imagined that the beatings had left him scars.

Harry got down from the bed, stood up straight and turned around helping the three women to see his back full of crisscrossed scars; from the base of his neck to the lower part of his back.

Poppy gasped, while Minerva growled. It wasn't a nice sight to see. Hermione was in shock.

"How did this happened to you?!" yelled McGonagall extremely concerned.

Harry looked down in shame, and then he remembered all those nights with Sirius, Dora and Andy telling him it wasn't his fault, helping him to overcome the symptoms of abuse so he looked up with new found strength.

"It was my fifth birthday gift from the Dursleys; uncle Vernon tied me to the banister and whipped me bloody with a special belt he had, he warned me that if anyone in school were to discover that I was abused in home, this would be like child's play compared to what he was going to do to me" Harry explained.

Hermione remembered the memory since she had seen it in their Occlumency lessons and hugged Harry stronger than before and started crying for her best friend, "THEY ARE ANIMALS!" she kept screaming. Her heart ached for Harry. Nobody deserved that kind of treatment and least of all Harry. Her resolve to pay the Dursleys a visit grew stronger.

The two adults decided to leave them alone to give them some privacy so they went to Madam Pomfrey's office. Hermione and Minerva decided silently that there would be retribution.

Harry held Hermione on a firm reassuring grip while speaking soothing words to her, "Hey, it's alright, it's ancient history, I'm alright, don't worry about me…" Harry kept saying but his last words kinda snapped on Hermione.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOU!? You idiot! How can I not worry about you!? You are my first friend! MY BEST FRIEND! You are the one who hasn't let me down not even once! You are the one who has never, EVER lied to me! You are the person I love the most! How can I not worry about you…!" she screamed at him while she kept hitting him in the chest until she felt tired.

Harry was shocked to hear the words that came out from Hermione's lips, the way she thought about him, it filled his heart with warmth, and even though she was hitting him, it didn't mattered to him.

When the girl managed to calm down Harry spoke, "Hermione… do-do you… really love me?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione looked up at him, she would never lie to him nor hide things from him, "With all my heart, Harry" she said shyly with her voice still broken for crying.

Harry leaned down and held her chin with his finger while he kissed her.

It wasn't like the kiss on the bathroom, fearful but tender, this was caring filled with the love that the young wizard had for the young witch.

They broke apart a couple of seconds later, contentment engraved on their faces, as Harry opened his eyes and met Hermione's gaze. Emerald eyes locked in chocolate eyes. Love filled the air with energy as a swift wind entered the infirmary.

"I love you too Hermione, with all my heart" Harry said lovingly as he was attacked with a kiss from Hermione.

Hermione felt euphoria, joy, and peace. Harry's admission rang in her ears and went down to her lungs making it harder to breathe but in a good way. Harry was feeling stronger than ever and he also felt peaceful, he was happier than he had ever been. There was something that both felt in that moment, they felt complete.

Hermione's logical mind had the need to classify every bit of knowledge, experience, and feeling so she asked Harry when the broke apart.

"Harry, this… what makes us?" Hermione said shyly.

Harry smiled, "We are what you want us to be, in my case I would be honored if you wanted to be girlfriend" he said and stopped for a moment before the side comment made his way to his best friend's mind, when it did Hermione gasped with a smile, so Harry continued, "So, what do you say, Would you do me the honor to be my girlfriend?" he asked tenderly.

Hermione nodded excitedly and launched at him with a big Female Granger Hug while they both fell to the floor laughing, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…! I want to be your girlfriend!" she said with a Cheshire cat smile.

-oOo-

Meanwhile, the Deputy Headmistress and the Healer had entered Madam Pomfrey's office; she and McGonagall were having an interesting conversation.

"I think I owe Filius fifty galleons" she said as she took a deep breath.

"What are you taking about Minerva?" the matron asked.

"Filius, Rolanda and I have seen the way those two act around each other and we made a bet about when they would get together" the animagus explained.

Poppy looked at her friend with a funny expression so she asked, "And what was the bet?"

"The bet was fifty galleons, I said that they would be together before the end of term, Rolanda said that before Easter and Filius said that before Christmas" Minerva explained.

Poppy nodded and turned to see a mirror that was connected to the infirmary and she gestured Minerva to hear what the young Gryffindors were saying. Both women listened the whole deal and smiled.

"Harry deserves to be happy and looks like Hermione makes him happy" said Minerva emotionally.

"It looks like is both ways, Miss Granger is glowing, she even looks more beautiful" said Poppy emotionally as well.

Minerva smiled when she saw Harry and Hermione fell to the floor.

"I believe is for the best if we bring them something to eat before they eat themselves" Poppy said with a smirk.

Minerva smiled and did as suggested; she called a house-elf to bring food to the new couple. She then looked at Poppy and smirked.

"Poppy, I bet you one hundred galleons that they will get married when they finish their sixth year" Minerva with a grin.

The healer smiled as she shook her head, she turned to see the couple and turned again to see Minerva, "They'll get married in secret when they finish their fifth year"

"Now we have to see if Rolanda and Filius want to enter the bet" Minerva said.

"Deal" they replied in unison.

Madam Pomfrey was quiet for a few seconds, "Minerva, what will we do with Mr. Potter's scars?" Poppy asked to the stern professor.

"Nothing for the moment, I've been recording every incident where Harry had been involved; I hope I can manage a case against Severus and the Dursleys to present it to Amelia. However, I think I need more evidence" McGonagall answered.

The healer looked surprised, "Are you really going against Severus?" she asked astonished and nervous.

Minerva sighed and looked down, "Yes… I believe that Severus' crossed the line with his invasion on Harry's mind, besides, that man's actions had affected the lives of many students, but since he has the Headmaster's support I can't act right now. Regarding the Dursleys, they will have no compassion from me, nobody messes with my cubs and definitely not with one I got to cherish like a grandson, however, I'll work with this on vacations, right now I'm way to busy and this hopefully can wait to the end of term" the Scottish woman said.

-oOo-

Harry and Hermione were laughing when food appeared on a tray that was lying in one of the beds. They understood the indirect meaning of it so they proceeded to eat in peace.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall told them that they could leave once they finished eating, the kids nodded and headed to their tower once they were satisfied with the food.

"Harry, did you noticed Professor Snape's leg when he got to the bathroom?" asked Hermione while they were heading to Gryffindor's common room.

"Yeah, it was bleeding, the smell warned me and I could see the gash on his leg, it looked more like a bite actually" Harry said mysteriously while he pondered the reasons about that.

"How could you smell the blood? And how did you differentiate it from the troll's blood if you did?" Hermione asked because of her boyfriend's words.

"That would be because of my enhanced senses. Like you saw earlier, I'm an animagus, and not only that, my animagus form is a 3'5" Dire Wolf, which is an extinct magical wolf, superior in every sense to the normal ones; they're faster, stronger, more resistant physically and magically, they are supposed to be capable of doing rudimentary magic but I haven't figured out yet the how; they are Dragon's natural enemy, like the mongoose and the snake" Harry explained.

Hermione was fascinated about the animal Harry could transform, and that Harry was an animagus, and at the age of eleven no less!

Harry easily predicted the question that was appearing in his girlfriend's head, "Yes Hermione, I'll train you to become an animagus too" he said while the Brightest Witch of her Age throw her arms around Harry to give him her trademark hug, while screaming 'Thank you' in appreciation.

Once they got in the tower, they found Neville who was still waiting for them, even if it was way past curfew.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Neville asked his friends.

"Yeah Nev, Professor McGonagall wanted the true facts of the encounter with the mountain troll" Harry said cheerfully.

"The true facts?" asked a confused Neville.

"Yeah, you know, how everything happened and stuff" Harry said, and proceeded to explain how everything really happened, minus the kisses scenes.

"Blimey Harry!" Neville told his cousin, and after a few moments he looked at Harry, "What do you think was the reason that Snape had that bite on his leg?" he asked.

"I've been wondering about that myself and I can only deduce that he for some reason tried to get past the Cerberus but couldn't make it" Harry said, "The bite marks were big and the only creature in the castle that could have done that kind of wound is that hellhound" he explained further.

The trio agreed that that was the most logical explanation but then came the question, 'Why Professor Snape wanted to pass the dog?'

Hermione being the clever witch she was the one who came with the most logical answer, "Something is hidden beneath the trap door and that dog is safekeeping it" she said, coinciding with Harry's thoughts when they found the three headed dog.

The three kids were exhausted and headed to their beds for a well earned sleep.

The next day, Harry woke up early as usual and headed outside for his morning run, after finishing his course in the woods, he came back crossing the Quidditch pitch.

_'I can't believe Hermione agreed to be my girlfriend'_ Harry thought ecstatic, the events of last night vivid to the extreme, every detail of her face, her flushed cheeks, her chocolate irises, her smile and her white teeth, Harry was admiring his girlfriend more and more every passing moment; he closed his eyes and prepared himself and jumped in joy only to be blinded by an intense pain in his face.

He opened his eyes to discover himself lying on the floor and the one or the Quidditch posts standing in front of him. _'You really are an idiot Potter'_ he thought to himself when he realized that he had launched himself to the hop, _'It's a good thing nobody saw me'._

With that comforting thought he headed back to the tower. Unknown to him, he did have an audience of one. A certain brunette, reason of his joy, was watching him run back to the castle.

Harry showered and sat on the common room to wait for his girlfriend. Hermione came a few minutes later and she hugged Harry.

"Hi cutie" Harry greeted Hermione who blushed intensely. She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "Hi handsome" she greeted back.

Harry was going to speak when he saw Hermione holding back her laughter; he looked at her annoyed, wondering why she was laughing. "What's so funny?" Harry asked only to receive the full laughter of Hermione.

She held her sides in pain because she couldn't stop laughing and she was gasping for air until Harry decided to release her from her torture and have some payback by splashing her with an Aguamenti spell.

Hermione was shocked that her boyfriend had just splashed her, "Why you did that for?!" she asked mad at Harry.

"Well, you wouldn't stop laughing and you were having trouble to breath so I had to help you" Harry said innocently but his smile became devious, "Besides I had to give a little punishment for mocking me"

Hermione glared at him and started complaining about having to shower again until he stopped her on her tracks by drying her with a drying charm, receiving a forced 'Thanks' from Hermione.

Once the situation calmed down a bit, Harry spoke, "Now, will you tell me WHY you were laughing at me?" he asked in a patient tone.

Hermione gave her a fake hurt look, "I woke up this morning thinking that you loved me, but then I saw from the window that you love the Quidditch Pitch central hop more than me since you practically jumped at his post" she said trying to keep the act but failing miserably when she couldn't keep her giggling by the end of her explanation.

Harry's embarrassment reached a whole new level when he heard her words, _'Fuck! She saw how I got smashed against the post'_ Harry thought.

"Harry, language!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry Hermione" Harry apologized, however he realized he didn't said those out loud, "Hermione, did you just heard what I said in my mind?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked the Brightest Witch of her Age.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione answered confused with another question, "Hermione, my comment about the post, I didn't say out loud, I just thought about it" Harry explained.

Hermione was thoughtful, "Are you sure Harry?" she asked to which he nodded, so she added, "Alright, let's see, try thinking something" she instructed to her curious boyfriend.

_'You're beautiful Hermione'_ Harry thought, Hermione gasped as she realized she had heard him and he hadn't said a word, _'Oh my God Harry! I can't believe it, I heard your thoughts! And thank you Harry, you're beautiful as well' _Hermione told him giggling through their new found mind link.

Harry leaned on the couch with his arms crossed in front of his chest with a mix of anxiousness and annoyance, _'Beautiful? Hermione really, men are not beautiful, they are handsome, good looking, hot, but not beautiful, however I'll ignore your comment for today and I'll take that as a compliment'_ he replied mentally.

_'It IS a compliment Harry'_ Harry smiled and Hermione giggled again, _'I love the way you giggle, it's so cute… It really makes me happy to see you doing_ it_' _Harry thought to his girlfriend through their mind link, _'You really do?'_ Hermione asked shyly.

"Yes" Harry said as he leaned closer to capture her lips with his. Hermione smiled as they broke apart. "Come on Harry, we have to get some breakfast" Hermione said as she dragged her boyfriend through the Halls of Hogwarts.

They sat near the Head Table, while they were eating, they were talking about the mind link and reasons why it could have occurred, Harry figured it would be better to ask Sirius or Remus about it so they left the subject for another moment. However, their quiet mealtime was interrupted by a pair of fuming redheads.

"Potter, I challenge you to a wizard duel to regain the honor of my brother Ronald" an irate Percy told Harry.

Potter looked at Hermione and she shrugged, "Look Percy, I have no intention of fighting you, Ron or any member of your family so please let this go" Harry said as he turned his head to the food on his table, trying to avoid an unnecessary conflict.

Percy's face became purple, "You will not run away, Potter!" Percy spat, "As an honorable student of this school, you will honor my challenge, I'm a Prefect and your superior and you will duel with us!"

Harry shot him a glare that would have made McGonagall proud, "As Head of House of Potter I'm going to ask you to leave, I don't want this to become a blood feud"

Percy smiled at Harry's words, "On the contrary, as Head of your House you should know that you are compelled to acknowledge every challenge of honor, for it helps, as you wisely said, to avoid Blood Feuds"

Harry cursed himself in silence, he should have known that his title was a double edge sword, he looked at Hermione, _'What do you think Hermione? I really doubt Percy is going to let this go'_ he told her. Hermione thought about it and she told Harry mentally, _'I don't approve it, but with the little knowledge we have about Percy I have to agree with you, he won't let this go until you accept'_

Harry just stared at her contemplating if he had some other options, which were from little to none as far as he knew so he decided that he would Percy what he wanted.

"Alright Percy, name the day and the time" Harry replied to the Gryffindor Prefect, "Right here and right now Potter" the redhead spat angrily with his arms crossed in front of his chest, trying to make an impression. It didn't.

Harry and Hermione looked around the Great Hall and the place was almost deserted with the exceptions of a few students and Professor Flitwick.

Harry smiled, "Okay Percy, but let's make this official" he said as he stood up and approached the charms professor _'Maybe he can stop this nonsense'_ Harry thought to himself. Hermione smiled when she looked at the referee, who better than their dueling teacher.

"Eh, Professor Flitwick, I was wondering if you could sanction an official duel?" Harry said boldly. He knew Filius liked direct persons and the past few weeks had permitted Harry and Hermione to get to know Professor Flitwick so they had the trust to come to him in any situation.

The half goblin looked at Harry curiously, "And why Harry would you want that?" he asked as he dropped his fork, "Is not that I want it but the thing is that Percy won't give it up until I say yes" he explained (without actually explaining).

Filius smiled at Harry's words, "Alright, when are you going to do it?" Professor Flitwick asked after thinking about it and deciding to go along with Harry. Filius had become quite close and attached to the Gryffindor student and he knew he didn't do or take things lightly nor acted without a reason. Well, maybe he did but not on serious stuff.

Percy approached after hearing the conversation of Harry and Filius, "Right here and right now" he said rudely while the professor nodded annoyed by the Gryffindor prefect.

_'Hedwig, you up for some fungirl?'_ Harry asked to his familiar mentally, _'What did you get into this time?'_ the snowy owl asked annoyed. Harry smiled, _'A wizard's duel, want to be second?' _he asked to which Harry felt his familiar's surprise, _'Is that possible?'_ the curious owl asked, '_I don't know but I'll ask, come here anyway, you might have some fun'_ he invited his friend, _'Okay, I'm coming'_ she replied as she closed the link.

Unknown to Harry, Hermione listened the whole conversation master/familiar and she was smiling amused of her boyfriend's actions.

Harry approached Filius again and asked in a low voice, "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, is it possible to my familiar to be my second?"

Filius looked at him surprised and curious, "Well, is not common to happen but yes is possible; it is known that familiars can be helpful in battle and they can enhance their master's abilities" the small professor said to his student.

Harry nodded and after a few wand movements from Flitwick, the stage had been prepared.

"Ron is my second, who will be yours?" Percy asked in an 'all-mighty' tone. Harry smiled and in cue, Hedwig entered the Great Hall, "Hedwig will be my second" Harry replied simply while the snowy owl landed on her familiar's head.

To say that Ron and Percy where mad was an understatement, they were furious, "What the FUCK are you talking about?! An owl can't be a second in a wizards duel!" Ron shouted to the green eyed wizard.

Flitwick decided to interrupt, "That would be five points from Gryffindor for the use of foul language Mr. Weasley" Ron winced at the admonishment, "In regards of the use of a familiar in a duel, as I said to Mr. Potter, it is possible and is an accepted rule so you won't complain about his decision of a second, do you understand me Mr. and Mr. Weasley?" he said in a 'drop-it' tone no one had ever heard in the professor.

Both redheads nodded and faced Harry, Filius stood in the center of the platform he erected, put a barrier between students and duelers, and explained the rules, the duel would end if either team loosed their wands or if they were immobilized, and after the counting, his command gave place to the event.

At the sound of the command, Percy started throwing Reductos and Ron started throwing Stinging hexes to Harry. The raven haired wizard started to dodge side to side, roll around and use Protegos to cover the spells he couldn't avoid while firing back Stinging hexes of his own just to annoy them.

An audience started to approach the barrier that Flitwick had erected to see the duel closer and more students as well as professors started arriving to the Great Hall. There could be heard comments like, 'Is that Percy?' 'I can't believe Potter is that good' 'He's just an attention seeking brat'.

Hermione couldn't help but to observe the results of their training (Since she was training with Flitwick too). Harry was avoiding or blocking every spell being thrown at while Ron and Percy were hit by most of the spells Harry shot at them (then again, all of them were small stings). She saw also that Hedwig was flying in circles above the redheads; she knew she was looking for an opening to strike down.

_'Hedwig stay sharp, I'll give you a chance to take Ron' wand, he is going to be royally pissed so he'll charge against me, I'll beat him up and I'll taunt Percy so he would be the one to finish Ron, so I'll need you to let me know when he's going to attack, alright dear?'_ Harry told his familiar by their mind link, she hooted, _'Count with me'_ she replied.

Harry's coordination with Hedwig was perfect when the wizard sent a chain of Stinging hexes into Ron's wand arm making him raise it. Hedwig caught the signal and fast as lightning she grabbed Ron's wand from his hand while she flew away with it.

"You bloody bird! Give me back my wand!" Ron started complaining about it, he saw Harry smirking and in his fury he charged physically against Harry.

Harry smiled. As he predicted this, he dodged Ron's punch. He used his knee to hit him in the stomach making him gasp from the lack of air. With swift movements, Harry attacked the younger Weasley's ribs with close jabs. In an accommodating motion, he purposely spun around to find his back facing Percy while he hit Ron's face.

Percy was ragging mad from the insult it meant Harry to turn his back on him and he throwed an overpowered Expelliarmus. Hedwig who was still circling around, hooted in happiness as she saw that Harry's taunting worked as he had predicted, _'It's coming'_ she warned him of Percy's attack.

Harry smiled and he jumped to a side to dodge the spell and let Ron take the hit for him. Poor Ron flew a few feet because of the strength of the spell and fell to the ground unconscious.

Percy was enraged to be tricked in such a way and he sent a Reducto to Harry. Due to his magical exhaustion the spell was weak and Harry just used his gauntlet arm, using the full capabilities of mythril, to deflect the spell back at him.

His exhaustion was such that the underpowered spell managed to throw him to the floor with his wand falling a few inches away from him. Harry accio'd the wand, finishing the duel.

Harry just stepped aside to give Percy's wand to Professor Flitwick. Hedwig did the same as she dropped Ron's wand and flew away. Filius smiled at Harry.

While he wasn't proud of him for dueling when this could have been solved peacefully, he was proud of the way he handle it. He knew that an easy or normal victory would just settle the issue, but the way he did so, humiliating them, was meant to teach them to be humble.

It simply was the way of the wizardkind, being the reason of the existence of Howlers and the Formal Apologies. When making the wrongdoer face his faults in a public manner, it causes them embarrassment and since no one wanted to face that, either they learn their mistakes and stop committing them or they learn to do bad things better. In a teacher's point of view, both were good teachings; although the first better would be the better lesson in Flitwick's opinion.

Harry turned around to face an enormous crowd of students, an astonished and awed Neville, a smiling Hermione and three irate Professors: Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

**So this is it, I hope you've really liked it, I had fun writing this particular chapter. Please r&r. See you next week.**

**By the way, I have another story that I uploaded a few months back, you can find it here on fanfiction dot net, is called Harry Potter and the Blood of the Chosen One, is in adoption in case someone is interested, just PM me.**


	7. End of Term

**Hey guys, nice seeing you all! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you all spent a good time these past weeks. **

**Here I present to you this week's chapter. I hope you like it because it proved me difficult to make it and it may reflect in itself. I look forward to see your reviews, they help me keep up with the story.**

**Now, my vacations are almost over and I'll have to go bak to college and work so I may take a little bit longer to publish the next chapters so please bear with me. **

**Regarding the story, please, give me suggestions about it, things you may like to see or not to, I can work it out. Even though I have a 'script' about what would like to see in this story, this doesn't mean it's perfect and all, so your input could help me make this story better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter nor it's universe or characters.**

**UPDATE: Now, probably you received the update of one or two chapter, sorry about that, thing is that I rewrote the opening sequence of chapter one and to a more believable way and I changed the conversation of the Grangers because it was too similar too Seel'Vor's Quantum Leap (Thanks RobC for pointing that out. This time I did it totally unconsciously, however I won't deny that said story is one of my inspirations fo my story).}**

**Thanks again.**

Harry found himself in the Headmaster's office along with Hermione, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, the Weasley family and his own family, namely Sirius, Moony and Andromeda.

The air felt tense, never in his whole life Harry had been sent to the Headmaster's office until he got Hogwarts. This was the second occasion and the reason he was brought required the presence of his legal guardians.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to have some light of the events that occurred this morning, so, who would like to be first?" asked the aged Headmaster.

"Potter offended my family and I wanted retribution!" spat Percy arrogantly, believing his words were all that was needed to know to excuse his behavior. Ron was nodding in support of his brother, "That's right, he had beaten me before and he was never punished and he accused me of being the reason Granger was almost killed!" Ron explained.

The members of the Pack kept quiet, watching how Harry was going to handle this issue. They knew he could and they weren't actually needed there, but they were going to help their cub if needed.

_'Let them speak all they want Harry, you need to keep calm and be the better man' _Hermione told Harry through their mind link, to which Harry replied, _'I know… is just… can't things be easy for once, I never really wanted to fight but you know as well as I do that Dumb and Dumber weren't going to drop this'_

_'Yes, I know Harry, but still, it happened, let's just face it as it is and keep going forward, there's no use in thinking the could have or would have, so let's see what we can learn from this'_ Hermione told his boyfriend.

They were brought back to the issue by Dumbledore's voice, "Tell me Mr. Potter is it true that you physically assaulted young Mr. Weasley?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Headmaster, when we came to Hogwarts, we sat on the same compartment, Malfoy came wanting to meet me and one thing led to another, so in the end I revealed that Malfoy and I are related, a brief discussion happened after the albino left, Ron tried to hit me, I just twisted his arm and he left" Harry explained.

Mrs. Weasley was feeling indignant, "My baby!" she said as she held Ron in a motherly hug and then she glared at the Headmaster, "Albus, I will not tolerate the abuse that my son had been submitted" she turned to shot another glare to Harry, "I want him expelled for this!" she said.

Harry couldn't help but smile, _'Poor Ronnie boy can't defend himself so mommy has to come'_ he thought as he saw Ron's face, he looked like if HE had managed to expel Harry.

Hermione smiled at the comment but still she admonished Harry mentally, _'Be nice, the poor boy doesn't know how to handle grown-up issues'_ she said while trying to hide her smirk.

Dumbledore nodded at Molly Weasley's words in understanding and he turned to see Harry again, "What do you have to say about yesterday's actions when you assaulted Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter?"

Harry scowled, "We were going to the Great Hall after Charms, earlier in class, Hermione helped Ron to do a spell, however Mr. Weasley here, took it as something bad, as something annoying, and when we head out of class he started berating and insulting her thinking that nobody could hear him"

Harry said this and side glanced at Ron and spoke again, "Is a shame that Ronald has no knowledge of subtlety, so his rant was heard by Neville, Hermione and I. Of course, this made me mad, so I punched him in the ribs. When Hermione passed by crying, this made me angrier and hit him one more time and I warned him not to cause her to cry again or we would have words" the Boy-Who-Lived explained.

Hermione was angry that Harry seemed to fix everything with his fists, but she felt happy to know she could really count on Harry. Guilt was present too, but Harry's voice soothed her, _'Hermione I don't want you to feel guilty by my actions, I was the one who hit him, not you, and even though I did this because of you, I don't want you to feel bad about it. He has no right to judge you or insult you, remember the words he said, they weren't nice words, and besides… you are worth it Hermione'_ he told her mentally.

Hermione blushed at her boyfriend's comments and calmed down, _'Alright Harry, but please try to avoid this next time, I don't want you to have problems because of me'_ she told her best friend.

The green eyed wizard agreed with her, _'Hermione, I don't like fighting but I will if necessary, however I promise you this, I'll try to avoid confrontations and only respond if I receive the first hit' _Hermione agreed to the term of his promise, _'Alright, that will do, however do try not to get hit, one thing is you fighting and avoid a fi_ght, _and another thing is you let yourself get hurt to protect someone or give_ _someone a lesson'_ she told him.

During this mental conversation, Molly was ranting about Harry being a violent thug, a bully and a menace to society.

Sirius was holding his tongue barely; he wanted to shout at the plump woman. Moony and Andy were having a bad time trying to restrain themselves, they heard Harry's reasons and, while they weren't happy about his actions they agreed with his motives.

McGonagall was mad, _'This is not what Mr. Finnegan told me yesterday'_ she thought, _'And why Harry nor Mr. Longbottom didn't say this before?'_ she asked herself.

Albus again nodded in understanding, "Now, Mr. Potter, what is this that because of Mr. Weasley, you and Miss Granger were nearly killed by the troll that entered the school?" the bearded man asked.

The five guests gasped in horror of the revelation, even those of the Pack.

"If Ronald hadn't made Hermione run off, the troll would have never found her in the bathroom and I would have never had the need to go looking for her" Harry explained simply.

Dumbledore nodded again (Harry was becoming annoyed at his condescending attitude), "Lastly, could you explain why you faced Mr. and Mr. Weasley in a duel?"

"Well, Percy was demanding to do so, so told him no; I even used my title as Head of House to make him go away since I didn't wanted to make this issue something bigger. I did a comment of not wanting to make this a Blood Feud, but he used that comment to made me accept; he said, and I quote: 'Then as Head of House you should know that you are compelled to acknowledge every challenge of honor, for it helps, as you wisely said, to avoid a Blood Feud' end quote" Harry explained relaxed and he then added, "If I didn't knew better, this would be considered blackmail, or at least in the muggle world it would"

_'Are you sure you're a Gryffindor, because to me you sounded like a Slytherin'_ Hermione joked. Harry blew her a mentally raspberry.

The older Weasleys were shocked to hear what Harry had said about Percy. They knew that Harry, as head of his House, could just ask for Percy's live as a compensation for his rude behavior and actions. They knew that if Harry had killed him or Ron, no one would have been able to protest since it would have been his right. Molly Weasley decided to backpedal her aggressiveness.

It was a funny scene to look at the elder Weasleys apologizing for their sons' behavior. Harry just laughed, "Mr. And Ms. Weasley, I have no ill feeling against your family at all. The only thing I could ask for is that Ron stop acting like a git against Hermione and that Percy get his priorities straight and not take others words for granted, that he investigates when an accusation is made. That's all I ask"

Arthur Weasley nodded, "Alright Lord Potter, we'll see that your demands are accomplished" the man said seriously.

Molly was fuming, _'Who does that boy thinks he is?'_ she thought, but kept her tongue after her husband sent her a glare.

McGonagall escorted the Weasley family to her office where they would wait for her to arrive and deal the situation of her redheaded lions.

Back in the office Professor Dumbledore was looking at the members of the Pack while his head was berating, _'Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter should have been best friends and not enemies, I have to fix this'_ he thought.

"Mr. Potter, I know you are aware of the rules of the school so I'll have to remove fifty points from Gryffindor for your wrongdoing, and as your punishment, you'll have to spend detention with young Mr. Weasley as this could have been prevented if you had a better relation with your housemates" the Headmaster said sternly.

He then addressed to Sirius, "Sirius, I expected more from you, I believe this was the reason I sent Harry to the Dursleys in the first place. If Harry had stayed in their house, this conversation should have never occurred"

Sirius finally couldn't hold his tongue, "And if he had stayed in that house the conversation right now would be about identifying is corpse in the morgue!" he shouted at the old man.

Dumbledore snorted, "My boy, I believe that exaggerating things lead to nowhere"

Harry was the one who exploded this time, "EXAGGERATING! You think Sirius is exaggerating! Let me show you" Harry said as he removed his robes and his shirt, he turned his to show the Headmaster the treatment received by his relatives.

"Is this exaggerating?!" Harry said as he motioned his scarred back.

Hermione had a few tears running down her cheeks, it was, after all, just yesterday that she had seen Harry's scars, so the shock was still present. Her gaze however, had fierce determination and loyalty towards the raven haired wizard, she was determined to protect him and to stand by his side.

The Pack had already seen the scars before on different occasions, but no matter the times they had, it was still hard to be objective and it was hard to resist the temptation to go and rip the Dursleys to pieces.

"Harry, what did you do to deserve this?" Dumbledore asked concerned, thinking Harry had to be indeed a miscreant to have received this kind of punishment, since his reports from the Dursleys mentioned that Harry used to misbehave in a daily basis.

Hermione jumped on her boyfriend's defense, "He did NOTHING to deserve this! This was his fifth birthday gift from those animals!"

Dumbledore acted shocked when in reality he was angry, _'If he had stayed like planned this would have made him in the perfect puppet!'_ he thought.

"Harry… I'm sorry, I-I didn't know…" Dumbledore said in shame (that was false obviously).

"Of course you didn't! You never cared for him as far as we know! If you had taken the time to go and look how he was you would have noticed that he had been abused!" Sirius shouted.

Dumbledore knew that this was a lost fight, so he would have to think in other ways to regain control of the Boy-Who-Lived, _'Is for the Greater Good'_ he thought to himself. He excused everyone from his office.

The Pack decided to have some quality time with their pups so they asked Professor McGonagall permission to stay in the grounds for a few hours. It was after this that the Pack was sitting in one of the guests' quarters.

"So Harry, won't you introduce us to your friend?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face. Hermione had been with them since they were taken to the Headmaster's office and she had been given permission to stay with Harry and the Pack at their request.

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled _'You realize that we're in for merciless teasing?'_ he told her mentally, _'I don't mind to endure it for you' _she answered him, _'I don't deserve you'_ Harry told her lovingly causing her smile to broaden, _'Plus, this will be training for when you meet my parents'_ she said shyly, Harry's smile grew as well as she said those words, since he knew that that meant that she wanted this to be serious just like he did.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and he finally spoke, "Sirius, this is the girl I've been talking about in these previous weeks" he said and he turned to see Hermione, "Hermione, this is my family; my godfather, Sirius Black; my aunt Andy, and my uncle Remus" while he introduced everyone, Hermione shook hands with them, when he finished, he was beamed and he added the most important introduction, "Everyone, this lovely lady standing with me is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger"

Sirius and Remus' grins were predatory, while Andromeda had a nicer smile. The group of people started talking among themselves, trying to get to know Hermione and asking about their classes. Dora and Susan arrived a few minutes later.

Susan told them adults about the troll and Andy caught the glances between Harry and Hermione, and she asked them if they knew anything about it.

Harry decided to confide in them what had happened. The whole group was amazed to know that Harry and Hermione had defeated the troll. After a couple of hours of talking the adults had to leave. The four students returned to their respective dorms and called it a night.

-oOo-

The days kept going fast with and Harry found himself in the compartment back from Hogwarts with Neville, Hermione, Susan, Dora and Daphne Greengrass while talking and Harry was thinking about all the past events in the term.

-oOo-

The days prior to the match, Oliver had given the Lions gruesome training. Harry had been nervous all morning trying to grab a bite of food. Hermione's unconditional support was what had kept him going since he couldn't eat out of nervousness. Hermione by the other hand had been reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages' trying to know the sport her boyfriend practiced as well as coming with him to the practices.

The time came and Harry found himself flying around the pitch while looking for the snitch when suddenly his broom started moving erratically, _'HARRY! Hang on!'_ Hermione told him mentally.

"What's going on?" Neville asked to Hermione, "Somebody messed with the broom!" Tonks answered. Hermione instinctively turned to see the teachers and saw Snape muttering something while looking at Harry without blinking. "It's Snape! He's doing something to Harry's broom!" Hermione shouted.

Hermione started walking to the stairs to head to the Professors area when Tonks stopped her, "Hermione, let me handle this, I can get there faster than you" she said while Hermione nodded in hesitation. Tonks started running towards her target.

_'Harry, hang in there! Tonks is taking care of this and I'm trying to stabilize the broom'_ Hermione told Harry mentally, directing her wand at Harry using the Levitation spell to counter the violent trashes of the broom.

Tonks ran as fast as she could dodging students. When she got to the stands, she had a sudden stroke of genius she lit Snape's robe on fire making him jump startled, pushing Professor Quirrel to the floor.

Harry's broom stopped trashing and the emerald eyes wizard took control of his broom again. Harry quickly spotted the snitch and dived to the ground in his effort to catch the shiny little ball. A few feet from crashing to the ground, he used his feet to change his broom's direction and started flying parallel to the floor, standing on the broom and getting the snitch.

A huge wave of applause could be heard through the stadium, the Gryffindors were cheering Harry and the team for winning and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws did the same but for managing to defeat the Slytherins.

Harry flew to where Hermione was standing and hovered in front of her. He did a quick Scourgify to clean his shirt and a small odor removal charm and he removed it and gave Hermione his shirt. Hermione was wide-eyed. She had read in the Quidditch book that players gave their shirts only to their girlfriends. She was blushing madly because of Harry's way to declare that she was his girlfriend. He closed the deal giving her a peek on the lips. A massive 'Aaww' could be heard from the girls of the school.

Harry smiled at Hermione who was beaming in happiness.

After the match, Hagrid invited him to his hut where he congratulated Harry for his performance on the match.

"Ye know 'Arry, ye did a fin' job gett'n tha snitch" Hagrid told the first year. Hagrid seemed somber, "'Arry, I been want'n to meet ya, I was friend of yer folks, ye know, I miss tha' pair… Yer mum was alwa's kind to me, and yer pop's always treat'd me like a friend, both good people" Hagrid told Harry with tears on his face.

Hagrid told him a little bit about him and his school year. Harry found himself liking the big man more and more and they spent a couple of hours talking about Harry's parents and the conversation turned to their likings, were Harry found about Hagrid's fondness of big animals.

"Hey Hagrid, did you know that there's a Cerberus looked in the school?" Harry asked the half-giant, to which the man narrowed his eyes, "Who told you about Fluffy?" he asked.

"That dog has a name? And it's Fluffy?!" Harry asked astonished, "Of course it has a name! e's mine; I lend it to Dumbledore to protect tha…" Hagrid trailed off.

"You lend it to him to protect what?" Harry asked innocently while he tilted his head to a side in curiosity, "I'm sorry 'Arry but can't tell ya, wha's hidd'n in tha castle is business of Profess'r Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel" he said then he gasped wide-eyed "I shouldn' have said tha'…" he mussed to himself.

Harry grinned at the slip and he decided to return to the castle to avoid getting the big man in trouble, _'Although, if I stayed here I'm pretty sure I could make him reveal what's going on here but that would be wrong'_ he thought as he left Hagrid's hut.

When he arrived to the tower he confided in Hermione and Neville about his findings with Hagrid, however neither of the students knew who Nicholas Flamel was so they decided Harry would ask when he went to his house for Christmas Holidays.

The next day Hermione and Neville were annoyed at Harry, he was still hyper because of the Quidditch match and he was thinking what to do to eliminate all the adrenaline excess. Harry then smiled as he remembered something he wanted to do since he got Hogwarts.

Harry dashed to his room leaving a confused Neville and an amused Hermione as she had listened Harry's thoughts. When the Boy-Who-Lived returned, he had with him his beloved BMX mountain bike while Hedwig left hurriedly out the tower.

"Harry, absolutely not! You're going to get in trouble again" Hermione scolded him, "Hermione, pleaseeeee! I need to do something to calm myself, if I get caught I will say it was the spur of the moment, that I'm still excited about winning the match, you know I wouldn't be lying" Harry begged.

"You do realize that you only want to live up to the name of the Marauders and cause as much mischief as you can possibly manage?" she teased him.

Harry answered with a big grin. Hermione just exhaled deeply, "Just don't come to me whining when McGonagall gives you detention… and I won't visit you in the Infirmary if you get hurt" she said sternly, Harry got close to her and kissed her, "Yes I will" he kissed her again, "And yes you will" he said to the smiling Hermione. Neville was laughing at the couple's antics.

Harry headed to the portrait and turned to his friends, "Want to come and take a look? If McGonagall says something you can answer that you were trying to stop me" he said cheekily.

Neville laughed, "Sure, why not? I'll get to see what that thing is for" he said while pointing at the bike. "Honestly" was Hermione's answer but she followed Harry anyway, when they were outside of the tower, Harry started checking his bike. Tonks and Susan got there when he was inspecting the bike. Hermione frowned when she saw that Tonks had a camera (obviously charmed by Moony to avoid the magical interference).

"Wotcher Harry, ready to do this?" she said to his cousin happily, "Tonks! Don't encourage him!" Hermione scolded the sixth year girl.

"Hermione, relax, he won't get hurt… badly… if he messes this up, and about getting detention, you can just say that you were trying to stop us" Dora said cheekily while she waved her hand dismissing Hermione. _'No wonder they are cousins'_ Hermione thought to which Harry just smiled. Harry directed to Susan, "You can say that you were trying to stop us as well" Susan nodded.

Once ready Harry climbed on his bike Dora looked at him, "Ready cousin?" Tonks asked him, "You bet I am" Harry said. After his words, Harry set through the corridors of the castle moving his bike with mastery, doing rail tricks on the windows lower borders, jumping all around till getting to the Grand Staircase.

Harry smiled at the prospect of climbing down to the ground floor with his bike. Adding the fact that the staircases had minds of their own made it even better.

Harry turned to his family and with his wand he charmed them along with himself, "Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked with a mix of concern and curiosity. Harry grinned, "Notice-Me-Not charms keyed towards everyone but us" Harry explained.

Hermione smiled in relief, considering the fact that they were less likely to be discovered.

Harry gained some impulse by running down the corridor until he managed to get to the first step and he jumped to the veranda. He started climbing down the stairs by jumping on the verandas and grinding down through them. He did some tricks, including 360's, grind tailed whips, he even managed to do a 'Decade' on one of the rests.

During Harry's activity, Tonks raced down with him while recording his jumps and rails, "A memory worthy of remembering" she mussed to herself.

After seven, at least for Hermione, torturous minutes, Harry had reached the Entrance Hall with a small Superman. Tonks was grinning madly and jumped on his arms, "Harry that was incredible!" she said while Hermione couldn't help but feel a little of jealousy towards Harry's cousin proximity to him (seeing a girl embrace your boyfriend with arms and legs could do that to any girl).

Harry sensed this and he stepped aside from Dora and reached Hermione who was climbing down the final steps. He hugged firmly, _'There's nothing to be jealous Mai, I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable' _he told her mentally, _'I'm sorry Harry, is just that you are really close to Tonks and, she's beautiful and all… I couldn't help myself' _she explained then a thought came to her, _'Mai?'_ she told him mentally with a frown on her face.

Harry grinned, _'Sorry, diminutive of Mione, which is diminutive of Hermione, it just came to my head; I won't call you any other way than your name if you don't want me to'_ he replied to her one worded question.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him and shook her head, "No, that's alright, actually I like it, coming from you it feels nice" she said shyly, "Is way better than Herms" she said as a side comment. Harry laughed at her words and embrace her warmly, "Yeah, Herms doesn't sound nice" he said as he received a hug from his girlfriend.

They were lucky and weren't caught, so they spend the rest of the term without any detention or punishment other than the one Dumbledore assigned Harry with Ron. Those were quiet hours since none of the first years made an effort to make peace among themselves. Harry thought that Ron was a jealous, immature, spoiled brat, while Ron thought that Harry was an arrogant pampered prince.

After the Quidditch match, the Slytherin students started bullying the rest of the houses in many ways. Some of the fifth, sixth and seventh years snakes intimidated the third years and below, calling them names, shoving them to the sides when they were passing through, locking them in broom closets. The third and fourth years messed with the other's student's works in their classes and mob attacked them, threatening them with detentions with Professor Snape (who obviously was eager to help his snakes), and the first and second years limited themselves to ruin the others potion in their classes with Snape who would defend them in case that the wronged student dared to talk.

Dumbledore in all his might and wisdom forgo the few complaints given to him by the other Heads (since few students were brave enough to talk) claiming 'They were just kids being kids' and his dismissals gave opportunity to the Slytherins to have retribution on those few who talked, shutting completely every resistance from the rest of the students.

Harry got to a breaking point when Snape gave took from him fifty points for spilling potion in the classroom and giving Malfoy thirty points for sabotaging his potion in plain sight by shoving his cauldron to the floor making a mess.

Hermione managed to calm Harry before he made the situation any worse. However Harry decided to do as his girlfriend said days before and 'Live up to the name of the Marauders'.

Harry decided retribution was needed and with the help of the Wonder Twins (a.k.a. Fred and George Weasley) and his fellow Marauder Cam (a.k.a. Tonks), he initiated a full out prank siege on the silver and green snakes.

He knew he needed to eliminate the Snape menace on themselves so they decided to include themselves on the pranks along with a few other random members of other houses.

The four 'avengers' made several one on one pranks to the Slytherins like removing Malfoy's robe, charmed Crabbe and Goyle to see only Malfoys en every student face, they turned Parkinson in a cow including the bell; they even made Marcus Flint's front teeth to grow until they reached the floor.

Harry did the same to Hermione under the excuse of Slytherin's payback after he saw that Madam Pomfrey reduced Marcus' teeth to a normal size and gave her the perfect excuse to reduce hers to a nicer esthetic since Hermione always complained about having beaver teeth. Hermione rewarded him by attacking him with a chain of kisses that left Harry dazed for several minutes.

They decided to make even larger pranks. The first, second and third years Slytherins found themselves wearing hot pink robes one morning; the pranksters along with Ron, Seamus and a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs (Tonks and some other random guy) wore those hot pink robes too. Harry and the Twins decided to laugh along and made some fashion show poses to the rest of the student's amusement.

The third, fourth and fifth years along with several other students were suddenly attacked by their food. It was funny to see the Slytherin boys being attacked by charmed peas and the girls running from the roasted pig throwing them gravy and it was even funnier to see Ron struggling to reach a leg from a roasted chicken that decided it didn't want to be eaten. Actually the chicken managed to give him a black eye with his leg after Ron grabbed it's breast.

For the finale, they decided to put laxatives in the food of the sixth and seventh years and charmed the students of the House of Snakes with the same charm they put on Crabbe and Goyle, only this time they couldn't see the toilet paper. Harry even managed to extend the prank to Dumbledore and Snape. It was funny to see Dumbledore and Snape running top speed to their offices before the ending of their meal. And in order to avoid suspicion, the four pranksters plus Neville, Hermione and Susan acted like if they were pranked too.

-oOo-

"Think you're so smart Greengrass?" Harry listened Malfoy told the girl with an impassive face

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Susan were heading to Hufflepuff's common room to get something Susan had forgotten when they found Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott and Bulstrode cornering one of their own housemates while walking in the dungeons (since Slytherin and Hufflepuff's common room were both in the dungeons).

Harry heard Malfoy speak again, "Tell, me little whore, who is the one who has been pranking us these past weeks?" Malfoy hissed at the blonde girl.

The Slytherin loner looked at him with a face devoid of emotion, "I have no idea of what you're talking about" she told him in a calm voice.

This time Parkinson and Bulstrode pushed their classmate towards the wall, and Parkinson said in a cruel laughing, "Come on Daphne, don't you think we wouldn't realize that you were the only one who wasn't pranked individually? That must mean that the responsible of our shame must know you… Maybe you are the one who is telling him who to prank…" Parkinson said in a whisper.

The girl, who the non-attackers found out was named Daphne, answered coldly, "What makes you believe that I told him or them… I think is quite clearly why you've all been pranked and why I haven't"

"And why is that Greengrass?" Malfoy asked in a menacing tone.

"It's obvious that the ones who had been pranked are the ones who have been responsible of bulling the rest of the students" Daphne said simply, "Is easy to figure out, this probably is work of students of one of the other houses since is the only way they can get even with you guys without being submitted to Professor Snape's punishment" she added.

Zabini and Nott nodded to her words. Unlike the rest of the first year Slytherins, these two were actually clever. Blaise Zabini came from a pureblood Italian family with the same ideals of the Malfoy family, hence the good relation between both Scions, and was cunning as hell. Nott was son of one of Voldemort's Inner Circle Death Eaters, raised by his father to be a Death Eater as soon as he had an opportunity, vicious and remorseless. Contrary to the upbringing of Draco who had been raised as a pampered prince, Theodore Nott grew up to be a smart and ferocious person.

"She may be right Malfoy, is quite obvious that we're the ones scaring the first years, she's probably innocent so let's leave her alone… for now" Nott instructed to Draco who nodded at his housemate's words.

Malfoy turned his head to Daphne, "I believe is better for you to join us, you never know when you'll need the support of the pureblood families" the first year said to her.

Greengrass just looked at him with the same impassive face as he and the rest of the Slytherins left her alone. As soon as she was by herself she sighed deeply.

Hermione took that as their cue and told the guys to approach the girl. She realized when she saw her attitude that his girl was none other than Slytherin's First Year 'Ice Queen', Daphne Greengrass.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hermione's voice sounded in the walls of the dungeon's corridor, startling the blonde girl.

She turned around to see The Brightest Witch of her Age, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Scions of Houses Bones and Longbottom.

"Yes, I'm fine, why shouldn't I be alright?" she asked defensively. Hermione smiled. She had been bullied when she was small and she somehow felt identified with the Slytherin, "Because we saw your 'talk' with your classmates, and because I know that your 'Ice Queen' persona is just a self defense act" Hermione said bluntly.

Harry had reached the same conclusions as his girlfriend but he was surprised at her directness, but after considering for a few seconds he thought it would be for the best to be up straight with this issue.

Daphne looked at Hermione and the rest of the group and felt she could trust them but she wasn't going to bring down her defenses that easily, "Seems that your title is not misplaced, however, if you saw the whole deal why didn't you acted upon it?" she asked defiantly.

She needed to know their reasons to be friendly with her. You are not a Slytherin if your mind doesn't have several variables predicted on your mind ready to act. Even in a discussion.

Susan smiled warmly at Daphne, "Actually, these guys" she said and pointed at Neville, Hermione and Harry, "Had their wands in their hands ready to sprint into action if things came out of hand" she said, "We are glad to see it wasn't necessary and you handle it quite well… I imagine this isn't the first time you deal with the whole group of mindless inbreeds" the redhead said smiley.

Daphne couldn't help but smirk at the Hufflepuff's comment. "Yeah, it isn't" she said simply, removing her Ice Queen persona.

The group smiled at this and Harry spoke, "Daphne, we'd like to apologize, your words were true when you spoke to your housemates, the ones responsible for the pranks had been us all along, we didn't realized this had been occasioning problems to you" Harry said sincerely.

Daphne nodded, "Don't fret yourselves guys, you're doing the right thing, is not okay to mistreat the rest of the students because of petty rivalries and grudges, plus, this whole 'Purebloods are Better' stuff is just wrong. They can't see that -like you said Susan- marrying with purebloods exclusively leads to inbreeding and a decrease in the magical abilities of their spawns" Daphne said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

The rest of the first years present nodded in agreement. "Say, would you'd like to come and have lunch with us? We were heading to Hufflepuff's common room before heading to the Great Hall?" Neville asked politely.

Daphne gave him and annoyed look, "Don't you think that that would 'confirm' their beliefs?" she asked a red faced Neville.

"Eh, uh… yeah… uh" Neville started stuttering. Daphne started laughing, "I'm sorry Longbottom but I couldn't resist" she said after she calmed down, and then she started thinking in the possible outcomes of taking a decision. She then looked at the students that were in front of her and she saw persons who apparently shared some of her ideals.

She had been deprived of friend in her own house because of their beliefs and this could be an opportunity to have someone to relate with. Plus, the fact that one of them was titled as one of the most smart witches since Dumbledore's time, three of them were Scions of Ancient and Noble houses and one of them was none other than the Boy-Who-Lived meant that she could gain some political power and influence if she were to become their friend.

"You know what, I think I'll come with you guys, I think I can handle those guys if the situation required, I'm not a Slytherin just in name, I can get some leverage on them if needed" she said decisively.

The four students smiled, "If that's the case you'll have to call us by our first names" Harry said. While the other three nodded.

"I'd like that" Daphne said as the five headed to get Susan's stuff.

-oOo-

The days after meeting Daphne were days of work and fun. Harry and Hermione kept training with Professor Flitwick, increasing their control in their spells, repertoire, technique and form. They in turn, passed this knowledge to Neville in their personal training.

Neville found himself being better using an axe than a sword so he started training harder with variants of axes, tomahawks, battle axes, long axes. He also realized that he wasn't using his Occlumency in his full potential. After a talk with Harry, Neville was explained that Harry's skill with the art not only reached mental defenses but also increased his mental efficiency and efficacy, making him think faster, helping him memorize and categorize his thoughts and even increase his understanding in magic and spells.

Neville saw the advantages of using Occlumency fully and devoted himself to the practice to become a better student and wizard.

Hermione's skills with a bow and a lance were getting better and better every day and on top of that her training with Harry to become an animagus started a couple of days after the Troll Incident. Animagus training was easier when one had mental discipline, so her Occlumency training was a big help for her.

She first had to reach a state of mental peace and clear her thoughts to be able to study herself, her characteristics and her strengths and weaknesses to understand herself. After that she had to find her center, her anchor to start looking inside her animal self and not be overcome by her primal instincts.

Harry had explained her that her animagus form just was another side of her own person, one that expressed her characteristics in a primal level.

Finally she had to collect a single token. Usually the token was something related to the animal she was going to become. In Harry's case his token was a hair that he found in the Forest. Since nobody knew what animal was from it was a total mystery until Remus identified the hair as of a canine. Then again, they all thought he could be a dog, a grim, a wolf, a dingo even. Nobody imagined he would be a Dire Wolf.

Hermione understood the process and by the end of term she was already looking for her anchor.

Harry tried to explain her speed in the process and he could only came with the explanation of her maturity mentally and magically. 'Is not the same for a seven year old kid to try and clear his thoughts when he only wants to play than a twelve year old girl who acts like a sixteen year old young woman' Harry explained only to receive a slap on his head from his girlfriend.

As a way to help, Harry helped Hermione through the process by repeating the steps of becoming an animagus. He was surprised to discover he had a second form when he entered into his meditative state.

Harry was lying down in a meadow with Fenrir when he felt something looking at him. He recognized the feeling to what it felt like when he found Fenrir and he started looking until he saw a couple of eyes observing him in one of the trees.

Harry opened his eyes to the real world astonished and excited about his discovery. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked when she felt her boyfriend's movement in the room.

Harry looked at her intensely, "I have a second form" he said simply.

"What do you mean you have a second form?" the female Gryffindor asked. Harry explained his discovery and she felt excited for him. Harry vowed himself to achieve his second transformation along with Hermione.

About a week before vacations, the first week of December, Harry was thinking about his vacations. He was delighted to be out the castle and was excited to be with all his family together for the holidays. However, he knew there was something that could make his Christmas memorable, and that would be to spend the day with Hermione.

So he decided to act. He found Hermione seated in the sofa in front of the fireplace of the common room reading 'Hogwarts, a History'.

"Hey sweetie" Harry greeted his girlfriend with a chaste kiss.

"Hey Harry" she greeted back with a smile on her face.

"Hey Hermione… I was wondering, do you have any plans for this Christmas?" Harry asked expectantly.

Hermione pondered about it for a minute, "Not that I'm aware, my parents wanted to spend the holidays on our house, why do you ask?" she answered sincerely.

Harry smiled at her response and surrounded her with his arms in a warm embrace, "I was just wondering… if… you and your family would like to spend the holidays with us… Celebrate Christmas together, plus I can meet your family and you can meet mine" Harry said cautiously.

Hermione beamed at Harry's idea, "That would be great Harry" she said as she returned the embrace with a hug on her own.

"Won't be any problems with your family though?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry smiled, "Na, they'll be happy to spend the Holiday's with more people. Sirius in particular likes big parties" he said while Hermione nodded.

Harry suddenly thought about something important, "Hermione, have you told your parents about us?" he asked warily, fearing the possible reaction of her girlfriend's family.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Harry, "Of course, remember what I told you when you introduced me to your godfather and your aunt and uncle, we're in for some serious teasing, in my family's case me more than you" she said with a side glance.

Harry smiled at his best friend's words, "And what did your parents said?"

"Mum was ecstatic to know that I finally have made friends and the fact that I have a boyfriend is the cherry on the cake" Hermione answered happily and she turned to her book.

Harry noticed she didn't mention her father so he made the necessary question, "And what does your father think? I mean, I need to know in case I have to go with a bulletproof vest, helmet and a squad of bodyguards" Harry asked mockingly.

"Prat" Hermione said while glaring at him.

Softening her gaze she said, "Dad is as excited as Mum to know that I have made some good friends, however, like every father who has a daughter, he is feeling jealous to know some bloke is after her little girl"

Harry paled to know that things could be bad with Hermione's dad, however Hermione read his thoughts and turned around to face him face to face, "Harry, is going to be alright, by now Mum probably has threatened him to be nice to you since they both know you are my best friend, and he wouldn't risk to have his baby girl and the love of his life angry at him"

Harry smiled and relaxed at her words, "Harry could you call Hedwig? I'd like to send a letter to my Mum to see what she thinks" Hermione told Harry while she wrote the letter to which he nodded.

_'Hedwig dear, could you please come to the common room, I have a letter to send' _Harry asked sweetly to his beloved familiar, _'Sure thing Harry, I'll be there in a minute… however, how come you're not coming here, huh?'_ she answered indignantly.

_'Come on Hedwig, I visit you every day and give you those owl treats you like so much, you are supposed to be my familiar owl post, all I'm asking is to save me today's trip to the Owlery' _Harry pouted to his familiar.

Hedwig sighed, _'I can't deny you anything Harry, I love you too much to not help you'_ she said defeated, to which Harry laughed_, 'I know you do, but you don't fool me, you just want me to keep giving you treats, don't you'_ he replied cheekily.

Hedwig was nonresponsive, _'Silence is the language of the guilty'_ Harry told his familiar.

Hedwig's response was a peck on his head since she had arrived the common room, _'Shut up and give me the letter'_ she said to her master.

Hermione laughed at the pair's antics, "Here it is Hedwig, please take it to my parents and wait for their response" she instructed to the snowy owl. Hedwig hooted in agreement and took off to deliver the letter.

Harry smiled. "Is really incredible to hear you talk to Hedwig, it remembers me to you and Tonks, only that Hedwig usually is more maternal than Tonks sisterly" Hermione told his boyfriend.

Harry had an astonished face, "You can listen to me talking with Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"Well… yeah, after the Troll, I started hearing Hedwig too, I listened her voice for the first time when you dueled the Ron and Percy back in November" Hermione answered while she thought of this particular event.

When she had met Harry, she was told that Harry could speak with Hedwig mentally like Hermione and Harry did. When she thought about the morning of November 1st, she realized that she started listening to Hedwig the same day she started listening Harry's thoughts.

Harry seemed to get to the same revelation. "Mai, there are a few of things I need to discuss with Sirius" he told the brunette in a serious tone.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I know, Nicholas Flamel, Fluffy, our telepathy, training, Snape" she said while making a mental list.

"Yeah, I really want to know who Nicholas Flamel is and why is it that we can communicate mentally" he said with a scowl on his face and he turned to Hermione, "Not that I mind to share my head and thoughts with my girlfriend but these kind of happenings are not be taken lightly" Harry said the Brightest Witch of her Age.

Hermione smiled to know the special relation she had with Harry and felt contentment with her life. For a twelve year old girl, everything was perfect.

-oOo-

Dan and Emma Granger was a happy, prosperous and open-minded couple. Both came from a normal middle-class family, both were studious and hard-workers, understanding persons. Their private dentistry let them have a good income in their home and was enough to supply her witch daughter's supplies for school, including the instruction itself.

They knew their daughter was special since the day she was born. It's like this to all parents with their first born child, however they realized that this was truer than they ever expected.

Since Hermione was three, strange stuff happened around her, especially when she was experiencing a strong emotion. One time, Hermione was mad because she couldn't reach a book her father had taken from her for eating some recently baked cookies when they told her not to, she was small and couldn't move the only piece of furniture she could use to reach it. Her annoyance was reaching top levels when the book suddenly 'flew' to her hands.

Another time, she was being bullied by kids from her school, the little seven year old girl was really scared because they had cornered her against a wall and in her desperation she screamed for help and the bullies were knocked out for reasons unknown.

The couple took Hermione to specialists to see why these things kept occurring around her to no avail. None of the doctors could find anything different in the brunette. So, when Hermione received her Hogwarts' Letter when she turned eleven they were somewhat more apt to believe the possibility of her daughter to be a witch. Of course, at first they were afraid and felt some resistance to the idea but to them, that was the only 'reasonable' explanation about all the weird stuff happening in their house. The visit of Professor McGonagall helped them accept fully the existence of magic and the fact that Hermione was a witch.

In the end, they decided to trust in Hermione's judgment and when she decided to go to Hogwarts, they supported her fully.

The letters they had received had cheered them up immensely. Their daughter, always alone because she scared the other children with her frightening intelligence, had immediately made friends with a couple of cousins on the train, who had stuck with her through thick and thin. More incredibly, these two boys helped her connect with their own family and friends and now Hermione had several friends she could relate with.

When the letter came from Hermione's Head of House about the Halloween incident, their first instinct was to pull her out of the school, due to the danger. Hermione and her friend Harry sent them letters individually explaining them that the presence of the beast was something rare, like one lights went out in the classroom or when a bird manage to enter the room.

A week later after the incident, Emma received a letter from her daughter dedicated exclusively to her. This made her suspicious since usually her letters were for both her and Dan to read. She had quite a surprise when she read that the same Harry that had saved her from the troll and that had written the Grangers to stop them from pulling Hermione out of school had asked her to be her girlfriend.

Emma Granger was an open-minded person. She knew who her daughter was, knew she was more mature tan most kids of her age and she trusted that she was going to be responsible, and she knew enough of Harry from her kid's letters to know he was like her in many ways, studious, hard-worker, responsible and mature.

She decided that Hermione's happiness was more important than everything so she decided to support their relationship until they met Harry officially. Once that happened she would have a definite decision.

Emma told Dan since she knew he didn't liked things be kept from him. As she imagined, his first reaction was to get mad at the boy, 'Stealing a man's daughter' he hissed. After a few drinks and hid wife's soothing words, he decided to trust in his daughter as well but he claimed in no-negotiable terms that he was going to act his part and intimidate the lad.

"Honey, you really believe you can intimidate a boy -no scratch that- a young man who defended our baby from a twelve feet troll?" Emma asked her husband curiously.

Dan seemed offended, "Emma, I'm a former SAS sniper and team doctor, I have weapons license and a shotgun under the bed, you think I won't be able to intimidate an eleven year old boy?" he replied.

Emma rolled her eyes as she left her husband in their studio.

That was about a month ago, now, she had on her hand a letter from Hermione that they never expected. Her boyfriend had invited all three of them to his house over Christmas.

"Dan, what do you think?" Emma asked.

Dan didn't reply straight away, just leaned back in his recliner and thought. A minute later, he answered.

"I don't know Em… we know nothing of this kid, or his family, where he lives, he may be a serial killer and we could be going straight to a trap" Dan said seriously.

Emma just looked at him in disbelief, "Please tell me you are joking…" she said sternly at his husband but didn't wait for him to answer.

"Honey, that's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said, I mean come on! Serial Killer?! I think you've been seeing too much television" she said.

Dan sighed, "Okay, I admit I'm exaggerating, but I can't help it, I feel that this bloke is taking our daughter away from us" he explained.

Emma smiled at her husband's concern as she sometimes felt that way too, "Dan, you knew since the day Hermione was born that there would be a day when she would start dating, it only came sooner than we thought" Emma explained.

"Now, this is a golden opportunity, think about it, we'll get to know the lad our daughter is head over heels –don't give me that look mister, you know I'm right" the woman exclaimed at her husband's indignation.

"Besides, we'll get to know more of the magical world and this will help us connect with our daughter and finally, we'll see our daughter happy, isn't that enough for you?" the dentist asked to her companion.

Dan couldn't help but nod at her reasons since he knew they were correct, "Yeah, you're right as always… Okay, send Hermione a letter to let her know we agree" he said sadly.

Emma smiled, "Plus, you won't have to clean after the carnage" she added playfully.

The two nodded to each other. It was decided. They would be spending Christmas in the Wizarding world for their first time in their lives. They would find out in later years that it wouldn't be the last time.

-oOo-

Hermione rushed through the corridors, intent on getting to the Great Hall, and finding Harry. She saw him engrossed in a book at the Gryffindor table, working his way through an immense pile of bacon sandwiches.

She plopped onto the bench next to him, waving the note excitedly "Harry, they said yes!" she said as she hugged her boyfriend with the Female Granger Hug TM.

Harry grinned at the news, "Excellent" Harry said as he finished munching the bite of sandwich he had on his mouth when Hermione attacked him.

"Do you think they could come for us and drive us to Potter Manor? This way they will be able to go there whenever they want by car in case we don't have a portkey or someone to side-aparate them" Harry asked his girlfriend.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, "I don't think there'll be any problem, just please lend me Hedwig again to let them know, by the way, where is your house located? I'd like them to know where are we heading" Hermione told Harry.

Harry smiled, "Oh, right, I need to tell them since the house is under a Fidelius, here" he said as he wrote the direction in a piece of parchment but then he stopped, "Actually this won't work since they won't be able to read the paper… mmm… tell them we I live in Kingston, near Surrey, that I'll tell them the address once we get there" Harry told Hermione.

She nodded and wrote the small letter for her parents, Hedwig arrived and took off to the Grangers in Kent.

"Harry, what is a Fidelius and why my parents wouldn't be able to see the note?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry explained to her the aspects of the Fidelius Charm and how it worked, he told her he was the Secret Keeper and only he could divulge the secret. Hermione nodded in understanding, now anxious to see the day where they would finally leave for their holidays.

Things were alright until the day before departure. Harry was called by the Headmaster to see him in his office. Hermione assumed that this was related to Harry's stay in vacations to which Harry agreed with her so he asked Professor McGonagall to come with him to avoid problems with the Headmaster.

As student and Head entered the Headmaster's office, they were greeted by a smiling Professor Dumbledore. _'Remember to keep your cool Harry'_ Hermione told him mentally.

Weeks prior, Harry and Hermione made the distance test Harry used with Hedwig to measure their mental communication. Hermione was in her room while Harry turned into Fenrir and raced towards the Forbidden Forest. They discovered that their mental communication didn't diminish regarding the distance. Harry arrived to Wolf's Den, which was miles away from Hogwarts, and he could still talk to Hermione. Deciding it was enough, Harry returned to the castle.

The couple decided to keep their connection open so Hermione could listen what Harry was listening.

Dumbledore invited the Gryffindor to take a seat while he did the same to his Deputy Headmistress, "Harry, I asked you here, because I saw your name on the list of students who were going home for Christmas"

"Well… Yeah, I'm going back with Sirius and my family" Harry replied confused.

"Harry, you must return to the Dursleys, it's not safe for you to live anywhere else, including with Sirius" Dumbledore replied, in his usual grandfatherly tone. "Harry, you were placed with the Dursleys ten years ago for your own protection, there are special wards available to you, but only if you live there" Dumbledore continued

"Protection from what, Headmaster? Voldemort is dead; his Death Eaters had been staying low the last ten years. In my book, the Dursley's are by far the only persons I ever needed protection sir, which I gained when Sirius rescued me, so, in that case, why will I want to go back to Durzkaban?" Harry asked defiantly.

Dumbledore was shocked for a few seconds at the revelation of Harry's knowledge of Voldemort and his people.

"Harry, may I ask what do you know of Voldemort and his people?" Dumbledore asked trying to find out how much he knew.

Harry just had an emotionless face, "Just that they pursued the pureblood bigotry, that Voldemort was a heartless son of a bitch who killed and tortured muggles and muggleborns because they were poisoning the status quo and he was interested in my parents since they refused to join him and he killed them personally, that he was the one who gave me my scar" Harry said plainly, "That's all I know" he added.

Dumbledore just nodded to Harry's words. It was what everyone knew or assumed about the Potters. He was tempted to probe his mind but with Minerva there he knew it wasn't viable.

The Headmaster sighed, "Yeah, that's all there is to know, but you have to understand, just because the Death Eaters are being acting within the law, that doesn't mean that they won't retaliate at some point, Harry" he said warily.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm going to spend my holidays with my real family no matter what you say or do, so, if you excuse me, I'm heading to my room to pack my stuff" Harry said defiantly as he headed to the exit.

Dumbledore shook his head defeated, "I hope, Mr. Potter, that this attitude of yours doesn't turn against you… or your care about" the aged Headmaster said.

Harry froze in front of the door and without turning to see the headmaster he hissed, "Is that a threat, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore spoke in a low voice, "No Mr. Potter, just a matter-of-fact" Albus finished the conversation.

Minerva was feeling indignant at the Headmaster's antagonism to the boy since his arrival.

"Harry, head to the tower, I have some words to tell our beloved Headmaster" she told her cub.

Harry nodded and went to the common room thinking in the Headmaster's words. He thought in those he cared about and starting making a list of ways he could affect them.

He knew that most of his friends were protected by their magical guardians and they couldn't be forced to do anything they didn't want to do, they couldn't be expelled unjustly since they could move the case to the Board of Governors. Then he thought of the person he cared the most. Hermione was his weak spot and she was the most vulnerable since she was a muggleborn. It was in that moment when inspiration came to his mind, Dumbledore could act against him through Hermione since she didn't have a Magical Guardian, and because of that Professor Dumb and Dumb was automatically her magical guardian; actually he was guardian of every muggleborn.

Harry realized that to protect her he needed to get her a guardian who could answer for her in the magical world.

His smile turned feral as he thought of a good guardian for Hermione.

He and Hermione talked about the conversation that happened in the Headmaster's office and his finding. He told Hermione that she needed a magical guardian and he knew who could be a perfect guardian for her. When she asked who, Harry refused to tell her until he knew for a fact that it was possible. Hermione agreed reluctantly.

-oOo-

The sound of the train's whistle brought Harry from his memories and he turned to see Hermione.

"Are we there yet?" he asked in a good humor.

"Yeah, we've just arrived, come on, let's head outside and meet our families" Hermione said as she grabbed her stuff.

Harry set Hedwig free since he knew she would like to fly to the Manor. He turned to see his friends and family. He knew that Dora and Susan would see him later in the Manor, first they were going to their families. Neville and Daphne agreed to exchange letters while they were away and Hermione was coming to the Manor. For now, everything was perfect. He took Hermione's hand he used his wand to reduce their stuff to the size of a box of matches.

Hermione looked at him curious, "When did you learnt that spell?"

Harry smiled at the memory of his bet with Dora, "Sirius taught me before coming to Hogwarts to avoid carrying my stuff around" he said while he grabbed both his and hers reduced trunks. Hermione beamed at him and started laughing, "Is easy to be a gentleman while carrying just a couple of miniature boxes, huh?"

Harry, in a show of evident maturity, blew her a raspberry.

"Come on, let's meet your parents" Harry said as he took her through the corridors of the train.


	8. A Bigger Family

**Hi guys! Nice to see you still with me. I bring to you this week's chapter.**

**I'd like to thank to Captain Fedora James for his review, I believed I had changed the original opening sequence weeks ago and I realized I hadn't thanks to him.**

**I want to thank RobC for noting the similarities in my conversation between the Grangers last chapter with the one in Quantum Leap, I changed as well.**

**I have found this chapter difficult to write, mainly because I counldn't do much with the interactions of Harry and Hermione as well as their interactions with her parents. So if anyone has any sugestions as to how change this and make it better, please do so, I would be really happy with your input.**

**Now, I have a little conflict with myself since I haven't decided in what Hermione is going to turn into once she becomes an animagus. I have my mind set between a Dire Wolf like Harry or a Kitsune. Whatever of those two will make me happy but I want to know which of those two will make YOU happy. So please let me know, there's still one or two chapters left until I get her to find her animagus form.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, it's universe or it's character.**

**Then again I present to you this week's chapter, enjoy!**

The Hogwarts Express arrived to King's Cross Station at 4:30pm, giving place to a stampede of students coming out of the crimson train.

Harry and his friends came out of their compartment slowly, letting the mass of students leave the train so they didn't have to struggle.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Dora and Daphne came out of the train as a group. They found their families waiting for them. Daphne introduced him and Hermione to her father and said her goodbyes to the group before aparating away with her father. Neville did the same but he aparated with his grandmother. Susan went to hug Amelia who was in a one armed hug with Sirius while Dora went to hug her parents. Hermione ran to her parents when she saw them standing besides the members of the Pack.

"Mum! Dad!" she screamed excitedly, as she jumped on her father's arms giving him a bone breaking hug, her parents greeting her warmly.

Harry smiled to see Hermione interact with her parents; he knew she had missed them. Hermione's father was a tall man, over 6 foot tall. He had a bulky complexion, sandy brown straight hair with chocolate eyes. Her mother was a grown up version of Hermione, a short woman with white skin and curly Brown hair but with blue eyes. He noticed that Hermione was clearly a mix of her parents.

He gestured Sirius and Moony acknowledging their presence, however he was startled by Hermione and he paled when his girlfriend grabbed him to introduce him to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter" she introduced Harry to her parents happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Harry said while he shook Hermione's mother's hand, _'Don't be a wuss and act like a man' _he thought to himself before shaking her father's hand. Hermione chuckled at her boyfriend's own reassuring words.

Dan Granger evaluated the lad's movements and voice, as well as his hand shake. He could see the boy stand tall and sure of himself, he had normal clothes, blue jeans with white sneakers and a white jacket. When they shook hands, he noticed his firm hand; strong but gentle, courteous actually. He noticed his calloused hands meaning he was used, or at least familiar with labor work. He noticed as well that he smiled every time he looked at Hermione. In his book this was good, but like Emma, he would decide his position later.

"Is good to finally meet you Harry, we've heard a lot about you from Hermione's letters… In fact, she's mentioned you in every single letter she has written to us" Hermione's mother told him gently.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed at her mother as she held a blush of epic proportions.

"And please, call me Emma, Ms. Granger makes me feel old" the woman said in the same gentle tone. Her father added to his wife's comment, "Pleasure to meet you Harry, and please call me Dan, like my wife, Mr. Granger makes me feel old"

Harry nodded, "Eh, Dan, Emma, Hermione, let me introduce you to my family, seems like everyone is here" Harry said as he turned to the Pack.

When he did so, Sirius couldn't hold himself and he gave Amelia and Remus a devious grin.

"HARRY!" Sirius shouted to his godson while he opened his arm wide. He ran to his godson, wrapping him in a tearful embrace.

"Sirius! What do you think you're doing! Get off me!" Harry's muffled voice shouted while he pushed his overly-caring godfather away from him.

"Oh, Baby Harry, I've missed you so much!" Sirius sobbed in a dramatically hurt shout.

"You moron, let go of me!" Harry shouted at Padfoot who had his face pressed against Harry's. Hermione couldn't stop laughing at the scene that was displayed in front of her. Harry had told her that Sirius could be a little bit crazy and liked to prank people but this was just too much.

"Oh my baby, your dogfather is here to look out for you, my little prince!" Sirius kept his charade.

"Padfoot! Let go! Don't make turn into Fenrir and maul you over!" Harry threatened his godfather.

The elder Grangers were trying hard not to laugh at their daughter's boyfriend but they failed miserably, it was just too funny to resist.

It was even worse when Tonks and Moony entered the fray hugging Harry screaming sweet things to him until Harry used his wand to banish them a few feet away and started running away from Padfoot, Moony and Cam whining. Once he hid himself behind Andy the other three stopped their antics since nobody wanted to face the wrath of Andromeda Tonks.

Sirius stood back straightening his robes and replying, "Fine, be like that"

Noticing the Grangers trying to calm themselves, Sirius turned to them, stuck out his hand to Dan and introduced himself, "Sirius Black. I'm the lad's godfather"

Dan composed himself, "Daniel Granger, Hermione's father, this is my wife, Emma" he said as he motioned to his wife.

At his smoothest, Padfoot gently grasped Emma's hand and bowed low, "I'm delighted to meet you, Mrs. Granger"

Harry poked his godfather in the side, "You'll have to forgive Sirius, Dan, Emma, he's a lunatic"

"I am not! That's Moony!" Sirius said indignantly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Speaking of Moony, let me introduce you the rest of the family" he said while the rest took it as the cue to introduce themselves with the Grangers.

He used this moment to introduce Hermione to the members of the family she didn't knew.

Once they finish the greetings, they noticed that they were the last ones in the place so the Tonks and the Bones headed to their homes along with Moony and Padfoot. Harry stayed behind to lead the Grangers to the manor.

"Pumpkin, where is your trunk?" Dan asked Hermione, whose face turned red in embarrassment for her father using that pet name in front of Harry.

"Dad!" she complained, "Harry shrank our trunks to avoid carrying around"

The Grangers were amazed when they saw the match box sized trunks. Dan led the wizards to their vehicle to start the travel to Potter Manor.

Hermione started sharing with her parents everything they had learnt in school in the past four months they had been in school. Harry smiled to see and hear Hermione talk so happy and excited; it warmed his heart to see the contentment on his girlfriends face.

This action didn't pass unnoticed by Emma who was looking attentively to the dynamic from the young couple. Hermione talked about most things while Harry intervened providing insight and personal views whenever he saw appropriate, always giving Hermione her place of honor as the one narrator. Emma could see adoration in Harry's eyes directed at Hermione and she could see the same in her daughter every time Harry spoke. _'I believe this isn't a simple crush' _Emma thought to herself

"So Harry, are you from around here?" Dan questioned the raven haired boy.

Harry smiled, "Not exactly, I've had several homes in my life, until I was one I lived with my parents in Godric's Hollow, when they passed away my relatives took me in and I lived in Surrey, then my godfather came along and I moved to Scotland, and finally I returned to England this July after my birthday" Harry explained briefly.

"Whoa, that's quite the tour!" Dan exclaimed. Emma nodded, "I'm sorry about your parents, I can only imagine how hard can be for someone to live without your family" she said warmly.

Harry smiled, "Don't worry about it Emma, in the end it all turned alright" he said simply.

Dan had a frown on his face, "If Sirius is you godfather, why is it that he didn't took you in when your parents died?" he asked curiously.

Harry was thoughtful for a moment, "My parents were murdered by a dark wizard and they were betrayed by one of their friends, when they died, Sirius left me to hunt the traitor but the rat managed to escape and frame Sirius of his betrayal and killing twelve persons in the process" Harry explained.

"He escaped prison six years ago by Moony's urging and they took me from my relatives house, we left England to avoid persecution and we started living in the Forbidden Forest, in the outskirts of Hogwarts" the raven haired wizard told to the Grangers.

Both adults were thoughtful, "That's quite a hard life you and your family had" Emma said.

"Yeah, but it had been all for the better" Harry answered to his girlfriend's mother statement.

Harry looked through the window, "Dan, you have to turn right in the next deviation, is a dirt road" he instructed.

Dan did as told and they entered a forest path. After driving for a few minutes Harry spoke, "Stop, we're here"

All the Grangers were confused since there was only a clearing in front of them, "Harry there's nothing here" Dan stated the obvious.

Harry smiled, "Just think hard in the address I'll give you…Potter Manor is located in mile 8, A3 Road, Kingston"

Dan, Emma and Hermione did as told and to their surprise, a big mansion appeared before their eyes. "Welcome to the Ancestral Home of the Potters" Harry said as Dan drove inside the property. They parked in front of the main doors.

They were all amazed at the place's decorations and design of the exterior and were completely overwhelmed with the interior.

They had barely stepped inside the living room when a couple of little creatures appeared in front of them, "Master Harry! How nice to see you!" the male bat-like creature said as Harry kneeled own and hugged him, "Is nice to see you too Rauri" he then turned to the female creature, "Hi Tiki, how are you?" he said while he hugged her.

"I'm fine Master Harry, how was your trip?" the female said, "Excellent Tiki, excellent" Harry said as he turned to his guests.

"Dan, Emma, Hermione, let me introduce you to Rauri and his wife Tiki" he said to the confused humans, "Tiki, Rauri, these are my guest, Dan, Emma and Hermione Granger… Hermione is my girlfriend" he explained to the two house elves.

Both parties exchanged pleasantries and the elves led the Grangers to their rooms. When they returned they sat on the family living room in the second floor.

"Harry what are Rauri and Tiki? I've never seen creatures like them" Hermione asked with curiosity. Harry smiled at his girlfriend's hunger of knowledge.

"They are house elves. A house elf is a creature who is usually bonded as servants for wizarding homes" Harry explained.

Hermione had a scowl on her face, "What do you mean with bonded?" she asked.

"It means they usually are not paid and treated like slaves" Harry said boldly, much to the Grangers consternation.

"You are a slave driver?!" Hermione asked/screamed feeling ashamed of her boyfriend. Harry cold see her indignation and explained further.

"That's not what I said, I said that's the usual, I don't follow that tradition" he said sternly, "It's complicated so please bear with me while I explain, okay?" he asked and the Grangers nodded.

"House-elves need to bond to a wizard to get magic from him or else they die, they need us to survive, in exchange, said wizard receives the elf service, you could say they serve wizards in exchange of the opportunity to live" Harry explained simply.

Hermione scowled again, "It doesn't sound complicated at all, however I don't like the fact that they don't get paid, even if they need the bond to survive"

Harry nodded in agreement, "I support you in that belief, the problem here is that most wizards don't see it that way and they are used to take their elves for granted. Their beliefs goes as far as to make them punish themselves if they mess something up" Harry spat acidly, obviously sickened by the reality of things.

Hermione was aghast to know that as well as her parents, "But that's inhuman!" she exclaimed.

"That's the purebloods way, and sadly, they are the ruling class in our world" Harry said sadly, "Of course, in this house is different, they are given wages, uniforms, bedrooms, and they are taught to speak correctly" Harry added.

"He and his family had always been good masters to us elves" Rauri said as he entered the room with refreshments. Harry smiled at his words.

"So you've been serving Harry's family for a while now?" she asked.

Rauri nodded, "Yes Miss, my father served Master Harry's great grandfather, and when I was born I was bonded to his grandfather. When Master Charles and his wife passed away, I was bonded to Master James while Tiki was bonded to Mistress Lily much to her dismay" Rauri explained with a chuckle.

"When they passed away, we remained here, feeding on the Manor's magic waiting for Master Harry's return, and when he came here, we bonded to him" the old elf finished his tale.

After that, the group kept talking, getting to know each other. Harry and Hermione used this time to show the elder Grangers the magic they were learning in school.

"That was amazing Hermione!" Emma exclaimed after Hermione made her levitate.

_'Harry, do you want to show them Fenrir?'_ she asked her boyfriend mentally, _'Sure'_ he answered simply.

Without any warning, Dan and Emma looked at their daughter's boyfriend turn into a 3'5" tattooed black wolf.

Emma shrieked in surprise while Dan paled to see the enormous canine. Hermione started laughing at her parents reactions, "Mum, Dad, is alright, is just Harry's animagus transformation…" she said, "You can pet him if you want, he doesn't bite" she added as she approached Harry and started stroking his fur.

Emma, after recovering from her shock, decided to comply and she stroked his head and ears. "Whoa, it feels nice, very soft" she said as she looked at her daughter who playfully jumped on Harry's back.

Harry smiled (or what could be translate as a smile) and he started running around the living room with Hermione on his back.

The scene was endearing to the Grangers. Emma approached her husband, "Are you sure you can intimidate a kid who can turn into a big black wolf?" she asked to an astonished Dan.

"I-I… I have no idea, honey" he answered sincerely, still in shock.

The group kept talking until a series of pops indicated the arrival of the rest of the Pack. The family sat with the Grangers in the family living room.

"So, what do you think of the house?" Sirius asked.

"Is lovely, really beautiful indeed" Emma answered, "Yeah, it really surprised us when we saw it" Dan added.

Remus laughed, "Do you like your accommodations?" he asked.

"Yeah, the room is beautiful and really big, and we have our own bathrooms" Hermione said.

Sirius nodded. "Let me tell you the layout of the bedrooms" he said while he explained which bedroom belonged to who in case they needed something from them since they all would spend the holidays in the Manor except for Christmas, that day they would all go to Wolf's Den.

They all had dinner and headed to their rooms and call it a night.

The next day, Harry woke up early to have his practice with Sirius and Remus. They had decided to practice dueling while they were on their vacations.

Harry headed to the basement and he found the Marauders plus Amelia.

"Good morning everyone" he greeted them.

"Morning Harry" Sirius answered. "Harry, you said you've been practicing with Filius so you will face Remus and Am and I will evaluate you, alright?" Harry nodded and after placing the wards, he and the werewolf started their fight.

Hermione woke up early that morning as well. She headed to the family room to see if anyone was up but found no one. She called Rauri, "Yes Miss Hermione?" he spoke.

"Rauri, do you know if Harry has awoken?" she asked courteously.

"Indeed he has, actually he is in the basement with Masters Sirius, Remus and Miss Amelia, do you want me to take you there?" he asked politely.

Hermione nodded after thinking about it.

When she arrived she was received by the sight of two wolves in a ferocious combat. The black one she recognized was Harry.

When they separated and turned into their human selves, she saw that the brown wolf was Remus. Both wizards exchanged spells until an Incarcerous spell from Harry followed by a Stupefy rendered Remus unconscious.

Hermione beamed to see Harry defeating a grown wizard in a duel.

Sirius approached his friend and revived him. Once Harry and Remus were out of the arena Hermione approached.

"That was great Harry!" she exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend. The three adults smiled at the couple's actions.

"Very good Harry, you have talent for this, I can only imagine what you'll be able to do once you grow up and your abilities improve" Amelia said proudly of her almost nephew.

"Thanks Aunt Am" Harry replied blushing at the praise. He then remembered he wanted to talk to the three magicals in front of him.

"Sirius, Moony, Aunt Am, Hermione and I wanted to speak with you, we had some questions that you may help us with" Harry said as the three grown-ups nodded.

Amelia conjured five chairs and they all sat down.

"Here's the thing…" Harry explained everything they been through in the school year, Snape's attitude, Dumbledore's antagonism, Nicholas Flamel and the presence of Fluffy as well as their newfound mental connection.

Amelia was seething with anger to the blatant favoritism of Severus towards his House and Dumbledore's passiveness.

Sirius however was trying to answer their questions. "Nicholas Flamel is an alchemist, he is the one who created the only existing Philosopher's Stone, capable of turning metal into gold and the source of the Elixir of Life, making the drinker immortal as long as he keeps drinking it" Sirius explained.

Hermione's mental gears started spinning frantically, "Do you think that what Fluffy is guarding is the Stone?" she asked.

Remus frowned, "Is probable given the facts, although I don't know how effective it would be to be hidden in the school if that's the case" Remus said calmly.

"The problem is that without proof there is nothing we can do to remove the object from the school or to enhance the protections, whatever the best course is" Amelia explained.

"Well, this doesn't look like our problem so let's focus on other things" Sirius said, "Regarding Snape and Dumbledore, the only option we have is to gather evidence and create a case against them to take actions… and in the worst case we could use the information to bribe them" Sirius said seriously (no pun).

"Black!" Amelia admonished her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Am but you can't deny that having some leverage against those two could make things simple or harder depending on their reactions, in the end, it would be worth for something" Sirius explained simply.

Remus nodded in agreement and Amelia couldn't help but see the logic in his words.

"As for your mental connection I have little doubt that what happened is that you began a soul bond" Remus announced.

Harry and Hermione were confused at the term, "What's a soul bond?" Hermione asked.

"A soul bond is a connection between a witch and a wizard linking their hearts, minds, souls and magic. It develops in those who share a deep love and trust in each other as well as friendship and kinship. They usually are two persons who are different enough to complement and complete each other and similar enough to relate and identify one with the other" Remus spoke.

"In the more… eh… spiritual concept, a soul bond occurs by the orders of the powers above us that binds two persons for eternity" the lycan explained mysteriously.

"This bond enforces itself in the actions and feelings among those bonded and it usually reveals itself with the first kiss" the sandy haired wizard told them.

Harry and Hermione were astonished by Remus' words. Harry spoke, "Please don't take badly what I'm going to say Hermione"

He said to his girlfriend and turned to his uncle, "So that means we have no saying in the matter? Because I would hate to know that Hermione is tied to me because of some others decision and not because of the feelings we have for each other, it wouldn't be right or just for her, I'd like this to be her decision"

Hermione understood that Harry only wanted her to not feel pressured by this event and she smiled warmly at his thoughtfulness.

"Not at all Harry, a bond is a link between two persons but they don't 'have' to be with each other" Remus said.

"A soul bond, like I said, only brings to persons closer, it helps a relation to be created but the bonded persons are the ones that decide to complete the bond with their actions, whether is consciously or not" the werewolf explained.

"And what actions are the ones that completes the bond?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, the first kiss, also the first intimacy and marriage, once these three conditions are met the bond finishes. The first step is the first kiss, the other two can be reached in any order. If the bonded decide not to keep together, the bond dissolves in time" Remus spoke quietly.

Both Harry and Hermione were thankful that they weren't forced on the situation, even if they had no particular problem to be fated to be together, in fact, they were glad to be, since it reassured them of their growing for the other.

Harry decided to move on to another important business, "Aunt Am, before leaving Hogwarts, Dumbledore and I had a talk and… he said that my actions and behavior could have consequences on myself or maybe those I care about"

Sirius, Remus, Amelia and Hermione gasped at Harry's words.

"I think that his only leverage against me would be Hermione since she has no magical guardian and Dumbledore acts as the 'de facto' guardian for her since she is a muggleborn" Harry explained with a scowl on his face.

Amelia nodded in his assessment, "That would be correct, and while I have an idea as to how overturn this, what are you planning to do? Considering everything Sirius has told me about you and what I know from you, you must have at least one plan under your sleeve to prevent it"

Harry smirked, "Yes, in fact, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to be the Magical Guardian of one Hermione Jean Granger? Looking at this coldly, I really doubt Dumbledore will even try to attempt something against her with you as her guardian" the Boy-Who-Lived explained grinning.

Hermione could see no flaws in his reasoning and the adults conclusions were all the same.

"I would gladly accept the position -that is, IF Hermione want me to" Amelia replied sincerely.

They all turned to see Hermione who was smiling, "I'd be honored to Madam Bones" Hermione responded formally.

"None of that, since I'm going to be your guardian and you are my almost nephew's girlfriend I think you are entitled to call me Aunt Am" the monocle wearing woman told to Hermione.

Said girl's smile was infectious and everyone in the room were smiling warmly, Harry's being the most prominent as he felt relieved to know that Hermione would be protected against Dumbledore's possible machinations.

The group joined the rest of the inhabitants of the Manor and had a good English breakfast.

Amelia explained the Grangers the advantages of Hermione having a magical guardian and she offered to be the guardian of their daughter, making it look like a gesture of friendship more than the means to protect the girl from possible attempts against her well-being.

The Grangers asked for some time to think about it and promised to have an answer by the weekend. Amelia accepted it and she prepared the papers, confident that the couple would concede her 'petition'.

-oOo-

"Harry, is it alright for us to lie to them?" Hermione asked her green eyed boyfriend as they were seating in a bench outside of the house.

Harry frowned for a moment, thinking deeply for an answer, "Probably no, however, you know they might try to take you out of the school in an attempt to protect you if they knew the real reasons, you said so yourself; and you have thoroughly explained that you won't leave Hogwarts under any circumstance so…"

Harry's sentence was left unfinished since he needed no more words to explain the unchangeable end result. They would keep the reasons of Hermione's Magical Guardianship secret to the Granger unless it was necessary to reveal.

-oOo-

The conversation with the Grangers was a success. After explaining the perks of Hermione having a guardian in the magical world, like avoiding the lack of information of their daughter's school life other than her word or the fact that if the school wanted her daughter to participate in any event that needed parental approval, they would be able to choose instead of the Headmaster choosing for them.

They were pleased to know that Amelia was up for the part, 'What better than having the Head of the Magical Police as your daughter's guardian' were Sirius' words that closed the deal in the Grangers mind.

After that day came one of Harry and Dora's most expected event, Nirvana's concert in London. Since the day they arrived from Hogwarts they started making plans to go. Dora gave Harry the promised ticket while he bought tickets for Hermione and her parents, Dora, Susan, Sirius and Amelia and they all went to the concert.

Obviously Hermione had to listen their songs before going to a concert since she didn't wanted to go see a band she knew nothing of.

Things got serious after that evening.

Friday December 20th, the pack headed to Gringotts to deal with several pending family issues.

Days before the concert Sirius took Andy and Harry apart to talk to them about what he wanted to do in Gringotts

_"Close the door please" Sirius told his cousin when Sirius, Andy and Harry entered the Potter's Head Studio._

_"Sure…" the woman said as she did as told, "What do you want to talk about with us?" she asked curious from her cousin's behavior._

_Sirius sat on the main chair while Harry and Andy did on the other two._

_"You see, after I got my freedom, I started exchanging mail with Narcissa, asking how she was" he explained while the other two nodded in understanding, encouraging him to continue._

_"We've kept talking these past months and she told me various things that made me think about family in general and about previous conversations we had" Sirius said while he stopped to breath._

_He looked at Andy straight in the eye, "I'm going to bring Cissy with us" he told to the female Black in a definitive tone._

_Andy looked at him, confused because of his decision, "And why would you do that?" she asked with a hint of anger._

_"While I was talking with her she told me she's had a bad marriage. She told me that uncle Cygnus arranged her marriage with Dear Lucy and she married because of the contract, not because she loved the man" Padfoot explained._

_Andy paled when she heard that. She had been expelled from the family before Narcissa and Bellatrix's marriages so she didn't knew the whole story about them only that they were married and with who._

_Sirius saw her reaction and he guessed she didn't knew._

_"Andy, Cissy told me that your father had records of the betrothal contracts and I looked for them, suffice to say I found them but that wasn't all I found" the black haired man said._

_Andromeda looked at him suspiciously, "What else did you find Sirius?" she asked him knowing that this was probably important._

_Sirius sighed in sadness, "I know why your sisters stopped talking to you" she said._

_Andy was more confused than before, "What do you mean with that?" the brunette asked._

_"I found the records of the House Head where all the details of his actions and decisions were recorded… When my mother casted us out, as wife of the Head of House Black, she made Cissy, Bella, and Reg swore a Head's Oath, that they were to cut all relations with us unless the Head told them to do the contrary. Cissy and Bella with you and Regulus with me" Sirius explained with an aching heart, knowing her mother was responsible of a great part of both his and Andy's suffering._

_"Cissy always wanted to talk to you but she couldn't, the Oath made it impossible for her to look for you or even write to you" Sirius told Andy._

_When the facts entered Andromeda's mind, tears started leaking from her eyes._

_If one part of her exile really hurt her was the way that her beloved sisters turn their backs on her. She felt devastated then but now she knew that it wasn't their fault._

_Once she regained her breath and her wits she looked at Sirius, "How are you going to return me my sister?" she asked hopeful._

_Sirius smirked, "Well… I think a couple of annulments are in order for her to return to us, my dear cousin, this Friday we have a meeting in Gringotts with Sharktooth to remove the Oath on Cissy and file the divorce of Lucius Malfoy with one Narcissa Malfoy nee Black" he said with a big grin on his face._

_Andy stood from her seat and rounded the desk to hug her cousin._

_"Thank you Sirius for doing this" she said while tears fell from her eyes._

_Sirius returned the hug, "There's nothing to thank me for, you are family and she's family as well so is my pleasure to do this"_

_"Besides, I'm going to enjoy seeing Lucy's face to know that more than seventy five percent of his fortune his going to leave him along with his wife" he said as an afterthought._

_Andromeda chuckled by his cousin's words as well as Harry who had been quiet during the whole conversation._

_"Does she know about the meeting? And what about Draco?" Andy asked._

_Sirius face grew grim for a second, "Yes, she knows about the meeting and she'll be there with Lucy and Draco; and about Draco… she told me she won't take him with her…"_

_Andy gasped at his words and Harry had mixed feelings ragging inside, which were the same feelings his aunt had within her._

_"B-But… why… how would she do that?! He's her son!" she exclaimed incensed by the fact that a mother was denying a son. She could never do something like this to Nymphadora._

_Sirius nodded slowly, "She told me Draco wasn't exactly her decision to have, if you know what I mean" he said trying to avoid letting Harry know the meaning of that, which he did, he didn´t knew what his godfather meant._

_The eldest Black daughter was ragging to know the reason of Draco's birth. She nodded in understanding._

_"She doesn't love him, and she tried and tried to make him a good kid but his father's influence destroys every attempt she does to shape him into a better man" Sirius added._

_He now turned to see his godson, "The reason I called you here to this meeting Harry is for a reason, I would like you to let Narcissa live here with Remus and I. Black Manor is in really bad shape and I wouldn't like for her to be alone" he said._

_Harry nodded in agreement since he suspected this is what Sirius was going to ask him once he heard the situation._

_Sirius and Andromeda smiled at Harry's approval and they decided to go together to the meeting next Friday._

Once the Pack entered the bank, namely, Sirius, Amelia, Harry, Andy, Ted and Dora (The Grangers, Remus and Susan stayed in the Manor), they were led to Sharktooth's office.

When they entered, they found that three persons were seating there already.

"Ah, greetings Lord Black, Lord Potter, Madam Bones, Mr. Ms. and Miss Tonks" Sharktooth greeted the newly arrived wizards. They four returned the salute. They greeted the Malfoy's but they only received a sneer from and Lucius and Draco and a nod from Narcissa, who was acting like Lady Malfoy, when she actually was ecstatic to see her sister and cousin.

"Alright, let's begin this meeting. The first issue to review is the annulment of the Head's Oath on one Narcissa Black on April 20th, 1971 by order of Walburga Black, wife of Orion Black, previous Head of House Black" the goblin explained.

"Lord Black, if you could do us the honor as your right of current Head" Sharktooth instructed.

Sirius stood up and lifted his wand, "I, Sirius Orion Black, current Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, son of Orion and Walburga Black, previous Heads of the family, declare null the Head Oath vowed by my cousin Narcissa Black on April 20th, 1971; allowing her to restore the family ties with her sister Andromeda Black, who as of right now, I reinstate in the family as her birth right" Sirius said, "So mote it be"

A bright green light surrounded Sirius, Narcissa and Andromeda confirming the annulment of the Oath and Andy's reinstate to the family.

"I, Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, accept this new directive of my Head of House"

"I, Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, accept my Head's invitation to return to my family"

Once the women spoke their acceptance, the light disappeared, Andromeda mouthed a small 'Thank you' to Sirius, since they had to keep appearances before they dropped the bomb to Malfoy senior.

Sharktooth nodded in approval and he continued, "Alright, now that this is finished, let's continue with… adding Theodore and Nymphadora Tonks to the family… Milord Black" he motioned to the raven haired former prisoner of Azkaban while he read the issues to complete.

Sirius, who had seated, raised from his seat again and with his wand he made a similar Oath to the previous one but this time welcoming Ted and Dora to the Black family.

The Tonks family smiled at Sirius actions towards them since he hadn't told them about this part.

Sharktooth gave Sirius a toothed smile, "Excellent, now, let us approach the last issue of the meeting… The divorce of Narcissa Black with one Lucius Malfoy"

As soon as the goblin finished speaking, Lucius stood indignant of what he had heard, "This is an outrage! Who do you think you are Black to come and separate me from my wife?!" the blond wizard cry out.

"Sit your arse down Lucy! It's completely within my right as Head of MY house to free my cousin from your fangs, you stupid snake" Sirius replied back to the Head of Malfoy House.

Sharktooth smiled at the exchange, "Lord Black is right Lord Malfoy, it is completely within his right to do whatever he wants with the members of his family so please sit down since you have no say in this matter. In fact, your presence here is just to be informed about these decisions, so just sit and watch" he told to the red faced wizard.

Harry noted that Draco was pale, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he was effectively losing his mother, and despite their animosity, he never wanted that for his blond nemesis.

Lucius sat down and Sirius, who was already standing after his outburst, composed his robes, "I, Sirius Orion Black, current Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, declare null the marriage of my cousin Narcissa Malfoy with Lord Lucius Malfoy, effectively making her Narcissa Black, casting Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy out of the Black family and as result, removing every asset and fortune provided to the Malfoy family by the Blacks" Sirius smirked at the pale faces of Draco and Lucius and he finished his new Oath, "So mote it be"

The same green light appeared enveloping Sirius, Cissy, Draco and Lucius. Narcissa accepted the divorce and the light disappeared of the room.

Said woman stood from her seat and rushed to her sister to give her a big rib crushing hug. Both sisters were crying of happiness. "I missed you Andy!" Narcissa told/screamed at her older sister (she was the youngest of the three sisters Black).

"I missed you too Cissy" Andy replied while she held her baby sister close.

Narcissa released Andy and hugged Sirius as well, "Thank you Sirius! Thank you!" she said as Sirius returned the hug, "There's nothing to thank me for, we're family" he said simply.

The scene was touching and Harry and Dora had tears in their eyes. Ted was smiling too. He was happy for his wife, she had recovered one of her sisters.

Lucius couldn't accept or even believe what he was seeing so in a moment of rage and blindness he shot purple flames from his wand directed at Sirius, Andy and Cissy.

Amelia, Harry and Ted saw this and the three of them raised shields between the Blacks and Malfoy while Dora stunned Malfoy senior and Draco.

The three Blacks were surprised to see the attack but the three shield were enough to contain the attack.

Sharktooth snapped his fingers and four heavy armored goblins entered the office to drag both Malfoys out of the office.

"My apologies for not being able to prevent this" he told the wizards. All the wizards nodded in acceptance.

"Alright, now that this is settled, Narcissa, you'll be living with us in Potter Manor, Black Manor is a wreck so I believe is better for all of us if you come with us" Sirius told his cousin.

Narcissa accepted and headed out to the Manor with Harry and the Tonks. Sirius and Amelia stayed since they had some issues to see in the Bank and the Ministry.

-oOo-

Days passed by quickly and the 22nd, the Pack headed to Wolf's Den.

The days after the meeting in Gringotts were spent getting to know each other better. Harry and Hermione discovered that Narcissa Black, a.k.a. Aunt Cissy, was nothing like her son, she was outspoken, kind, she liked to help in the house and was a very knowledgeable of the Wizard Customs and the ways of the Wizengamot, so she was definitely a very interesting person. She and her sister shared tales of their youth along with Sirius.

Dora was happy to have more family. She gained a brother in Harry six years ago and a sister in Susan six months ago, uncles in Sirius and Remus, aunts in Amelia and Narcissa. She only needed a boyfriend.

The Grangers were astonished since the day they arrived to Potter Manor after seeing the way the magicals lived. Plus they finally could see the things their daughter was learning in school and it was amazing, the Marauders also showed them their forms.

Because of that, the Grangers found themselves in front of Harry in his Dire Wolf form, another two wolves and a Grim.

"That is amazing!" Emma exclaimed when she saw the canines.

She approached Harry, who was, by general opinion, the most awesome animagus ever because of his tattoos and the one she knew beforehand that he could transform; she petted his head and felt Harry's soft fur. Harry closed his eyes to the soft touch as Hermione approached too to pet him.

Harry then turned to Remus and they both nodded with what could be translated as a smirk on their faces. In a second, both wolves began to change their appearance and the persons in the room were surprised to see two wolfmen.

Both creatures were 6'6" tall. Their hands were humanoid but with claws, not paws; their chests were humanlike, with their muscles defined, they were standing on two legs and the most interesting part was, they could talk.

"Sorry to scare you" Harry said in a deeper, raspy voice.

No one could speak at the moment. The Tonks' and even Sirius were unaware of this transformation.

"I believe a little bit of explanation is needed" Remus said as he chuckled when he saw a unison nod from the rest of the Pack, even Sirius and Dora who had shifted back.

Harry was the one who spoke, "You see, one day, years ago I was training with my transformation when I found myself stuck with wolf tail and ears because I lose focus. Remus saw me like that and helped me return to my completely human form"

Harry took a breath, "When I perfected my transformation, I remembered that incident and start using the same exercises, I managed to transform into a partial wolf. I told Remus and he tried to do that too. In his case he become a wolfman like you can see" Harry explained while he indicated to his uncle.

"I was amazed to see it and I changed into a wolf and forced the transformation to mold like him, obviously it worked, so you see, once you become and animagus, it's possible to have partial transformations and humanoid transformations" Harry said as he turned into his human-wolf form.

They were all astonished to see Harry with wolf ears and a wolf tail. His hands were normal but his nails were claws.

"I like this form better than the other three because this way, I have my wolf's normal senses with the ability to perform magic with my wand instead of the rudimentary magic I can do as a wolf. The only advantage I have as a wolfman is that I have greater strength, speed and resistance, while in this form that abilities are halved, but I'm more agile and, like I said, I can do magic" Harry finished his explanation.

Everyone could see the advantages of the partial transformation.

After the Harry and Remus promised to teach Sirius, Dora and Hermione to achieve their partial forms, they headed to Wolf's Den.

The Grangers, the Bones and Narcissa were amazed to see the Forbidden Forest in that time of the year. Even when the magicals could see the forest from Hogwarts, it was a different experience to be inside of it.

They all entered to the tent. Dan and Emma looked suspiciously at the tent wondering how in the world they were going to live in a tent for the next few days only to be shocked by the cozy interior of it.

They sat down in the big living room while Amelia explained them the reasons of the difference of the inner dimensions of the tent.

The conversation then shifted to the forest itself and they were surprised to know that they were a few miles away from the school. Dan asked if the troll came from here, a little bit insecure, feeling they could be attacked at any moment.

"No it didn't, it must have come from the mountains in the north since it was a mountain troll, and here we only have forest trolls" Harry explained.

"What's the difference?" Emma asked.

"Well… for starters, the color, mountain trolls are grays or green, while mountain trolls are brown with a hint of green the size. The second difference is their height, a forest troll's height varies from seven to ten feet tall, while the mountain troll varies from ten to fourteen feet tall. The tallest kind of troll is the war troll. Its height range is between the fifteen and twenty feet tall." Harry told the Grangers.

When he saw the pale faces he added quickly, "Don't worry about them, they are not indigenous of the British Isles, they inhabit the long desserts of Africa and Asia, manly the area of Egypt, Afghanistan, Pakistan, around those places, below Turkey and Russia"

The elder Grangers calmed down, "So trolls exist… what other creatures famous in our world actually exist?" Emma asked curious.

Harry and Hermione turned to see each other and Hermione answered the question, "Well, vampires exist around the world but the main colonies are in Russia as far as we now; werewolves are the same, they usually live in the muggle world because they are discriminated in our world; dwarves live in North America, Sweden, Switzerland, Australia; goblins operate in most of Europe; the gnomes live in South and Central America…" Hermione told her parents.

Harry took it from there, "Dragons exist in the whole world, depending the region the kind, Chinese Fireballs, Hungarian Horntails, Scotland Sea Dragons, Mexican Quetzalcoatls; High Elves live in America too; orcs live in the same area of the war trolls, and they have been near extinct for hundreds of years, since the battle for Middle Earth"

Dan had wide eyes when he listened the name Middle Earth, "You mean that the events of the Lord of the Rings are true?!" he shouted in excitement. Hermione leaned to hear better, interested in this part of Earth's history she didn't knew.

Harry laughed good naturedly, "Yes and no, you see, Middle Earth is the wizard actual name of the Middle Age. Every country and region has his history. The battle for Middle Earth was… a conflict like World War or Persia's Conquest" Harry said as he drank a little bit of water of the glasses Rauri had given them.

"Long story short, Sauron was a Necromancer Warlock, a very powerful wizard, ruler of the lands of Mordor. He was a half-demon who sealed his soul in his ring so if he was killed he could revive, the only way to kill him entirely was to destroy the ring" the raven haired young man explained.

"The Elves of the British Isles, the Dwarves of Northern Europe and the wizards and knights of the continent made and alliance to face the monster, Isildur was an Archmage and he, along with High Chief Elf Elrond, defeated Sauron. Isildur betrayed the alliance and he ran away with the ring. The Fellowship of the Ring were actually the High Generals of the Alliance that chased Isildur and killed him to retrieve the ring, in the meanwhile they faced trolls, orcs, uruk-hais, among other creatures in their chase. In the end they managed to destroy the ring, and that's it, the rest is fictional" Harry ended the tale.

Dan, Emma and Hermione were amazed to listen the actual story of Tolkien's novel.

"And how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"There are books of world history approved by the ICW that narrates the events worldwide of the wizarding kind, including the war of the Ring, the Destruction of Atlantis, the creation of Stonehenge among other things" he replied.

Hermione was thoughtful and this time Susan spoke, "Were is Mordor, I've never heard of that place?" she asked.

"Mordor is now what we know as the Black Sea, the whole kingdom was destroyed when the water from the Aegean Sea breached the sinking land" Harry answered the question, "Actually, the Black Sea has volcanic floor, there's where the Orodruin lies" Harry added as an afterthought.

After that, the conversation turned into more mundane stuff, away of the history and biology lessons. The Grangers explained the Magicals what was their work as dentists. Amelia explained the work and the differenced and similitudes of the muggle police and the magical forces.

"You see the 'police' as you call them are what we call Law Enforcement officers, which are the persons who check the day a day peace and order; then we have the Aurors like Sirius and myself" she explained while Dan, Hermione and Emma were paying attention.

"The Aurors are what you would call the American S.W.A.T. or the Spanish G.E.O.; they are police's Special Forces" she explained.

Sirius took it from there, "Then we have the Hit Wizards; they are mercenaries, bounty hunters mainly, so they only work when there's a reward involved"

Amelia took charge after being rudely interrupted by her boyfriend, "And finally we have the Unspeakables" she said.

Hermione frowned, "I thought the Unspeakables are the magic research team of the Ministry" she said.

Amelia smiled, "Yes they are indeed, however there is a separate section of the department that handle's fighting situations, they were created by the previous Minister after the war with Lord Voldemort, and they are the elite of our fighting force, that the reason they are even less than the Aurors" Amelia explained simply.

Harry and Hermione were excited to know this information that could only be provided by few people.

"They are like the S.A.S. who work in special operations, they are not bound to the arrest only rule of the Auror and Law Enforcement officers, they have permission to work with any means necessary to accomplish their mission, kill with extreme prejudice" she said to the members of the Pack, this was all new information and everyone was eager to learn. Dan nodded in understanding at the explanation since he had been a member of the S.A.S. before Hermione was born.

Hermione and Emma gasped at Amelia's words, 'Kill with extreme prejudice' didn't sound good at all. However before they could say something, Amelia spoke again.

"In the end, the Unspeakables are the ultimate military force, nearly autonomous, only below the Minister, the Head of the Unspeakables and myself as the Head of the Law Enforcement Department. When in battle, they are the leaders of the squads and they have the highest ranks, Lieutenant and Captain"

This explanation didn't placate the women's anger, "But still, even with those ranks, is wrong to 'Kill with extreme prejudice' as you say, that mean that if they kill an innocent then there's no big deal since they won't get themselves in any problem" Emma reasoned.

Amelia thought about it for a moment, "Maybe I didn't explained myself right… what I meant is that if they found the enemy they have orders to kill unless told otherwise, contrary to the members of the Law Enforcement who has the order of apprehend unless told otherwise"

Now THIS explanation did calmed Emma and Hermione. Both women nodded in agreement.

Sirius and Remus decided to move the conversation into other, more pleasant themes.

Christmas Eve arrived like always, Harry stood up early to go to Mass with the Tonks'. When they arrived, Amelia, Andromeda, Remus, Dan and Emma started making dinner, Harry, Hermione, Susan and Dora arranged the decorations while Ted and Sirius went to get a tree with Narcissa going with them.

The spent a nice day chatting and laughing and had a great dinner. Ted, Sirius and Harry were tasked with the clean up after the food massacre.

Christmas Day arrived and the ambiance was full of joy and energy.

Being the child he was, Sirius dressed as Santa Claus and started delivering presents.

Harry received two albums that day, one from Hermione full of pictures of themselves and letters for Harry and another from Dora filled with pictures of the Pack. Six years' worth of memories. He received books from the Tonks', the Grangers and Remus. He also got a full stack of chocolates from Daphne, Susan and Neville.

Harry gave Hermione a necklace from his vault that had several charms and shields that could stop most of the minor jinxes that could be thrown at her. When she saw it she jumped from her seat and rushed to her boyfriend, enveloping into a Female Granger Hug. He gave books to the Tonks', Amelia, Cissy, Remus and the Grangers. Dan and Emma were happy to receive a book of history and customs of the Wizarding World.

He gave Dora, Susan, Daphne and Neville bicycles like his own with the promise of teaching them later to ride. He gave a bike to Hermione as well.

However the most important gift were Sirius and Amelia's.

He and Susan both noticed they didn't get anything from their guardians which was weird.

Sirius, after removing the Santa costume cleared his voice in order to gain their attention. Amelia stood up to his side when she saw that it was the time.

"Alright, Harry, Susan, everyone, we… uh… have some news to share with you. As you all know by now, before I was sent to Azkaban Amelia and I were engaged. My imprisonment made it impossible for us to keep our relation and when I was absolved we started seeing each other again" Sirius said as he took a deep breath.

"So… we've become closer again and we believe is time to keep up when we left, so I asked Amelia to marry me a few weeks ago and she said yes!"

Everyone screamed/shouted with happiness to know that finally these two took the step they were lacking to be completely happy.

Congratulations were given to both of them. Harry and Susan were beaming for they were extremely happy for the engaged couple.

After the commotion died down Amelia this time was the one who spoke to Harry and Susan, "Harry, Sue, you both know Sirius and I love you right?" both teenagers nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Sirius and I talked about it and… -know that you don't have to agree to this" Amelia said nervously, "We want to be a real family, so, what I wanted to say is that, once we get married, we want to adopt you two, I mean we're family and all but this, our gift is that we will make it official"

Harry and Susan were speechless, they were thoroughly surprised about what Amelia had told them.

Sirius was nervous as well, "Like Amelia said you don't have to agree with this, I mean, we don't want to replace your parents but- Uff" Sirius couldn't continue as he was tackled by a dark haired missile.

He smiled to see that Harry was hugging him hard and sobs could be heard. He turned to see Amelia and he saw that she was in the same situation that him with Susan.

"I don't know about Sue…" Harry started, his voice a little bit choked, "But I would really like to call you guys mum and dad" he said with difficulty.

Sirius started to cry silently, tear falling from his eyes. Amelia was no different as she felt Susan nod in her chest, agreeing like Harry to be adopted by the pair.

**So this was it, I hope you've liked it. Please review, it will help me and this story get better. Also tell me your preferences about Hermione's transformation. I personally am more inclined to see her as a Kitsune, but in the end you will have the last word. ****See you next week.**


	9. Fight and Love to the Sound of the Music

**Hey guys! How are you doing? Here I present to you this week's chapter of Pack of Wolves. I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me in these past weeks as the story has been growing. I'm impressed, more than fifty reviews since I uploaded last chapter, that must be a new record.**

**I'm glad you all liked the Christmas scene; it was a very emotional scene to do.**

**I'd like to thank samagnus, Cateagle, rb2312, wiccawhitewitchsmalltowngu, for your comments, I really appreciate it when someone gives me a detailed review.**

**To Erlic, I liked your idea of Harry and Hermione to share their forms later, I think I'll use it later, when Harry discovers his second form, thanks for your review.**

**To arturhawkwing11, I had a tear in my eye too (my mantra in some scenes of other fanfics has become_'I'm not gonna cry'_), so don't feel ashamed, and to MissMaryLiz, thanks for your review, it means a lot to me.**

**paulmoss, in this case, Harry and Susan won't be having a magical adoption, but legal adoption, making them in this case Harry James Potter-Black and Susan Bones-Black.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bit short, but I tried to make it up to you with the action scenes, please tell me if you liked it. Plus, there will be more Ron/Percy humiliation in the future for those who has asked me for more.**

**Now, before the start of this chapter, here is Hermione's animagus form poll.**

**Dire Wolf: |||||-||**

**Kitsune: |||||-|||||-|||||-|**

**Cat: ||**

**Large Cat: |**

**Owl: |**

**White Wolf: |**

**The poll will close next week since I think I'll end the year in next chapter.**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Harry Potter nor its characters. I've dreamt about it but nah, this particular dream won't come true.**

**Now, without any further annoyance from me, I present to you this week's chapter.**

Vacations were over too quick for everyone's taste.

Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville and Daphne found themselves in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, ready to begin their new term while sharing their experience while they were on vacations.

"You should have seen my parent's face when they saw us doing magic in front of them!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly being the only muggleborn in the small group of friends.

The others smiled warmly at her since they all had been raised with magic and the day a day magical activities were something they had seen before but in case of the Grangers it was a completely new experience and Hermione's 'excited small girl' attitude was a tender sight to her friends, being used to her more serious attitude.

Harry extended his arms to reach Hermione and pulled her towards him holding her in a warm embrace, her back leaning on his chest.

Neville told them he went to see his uncles for their Christmas party and then visited his parents in St. Mungos the next day.

Daphne spent her holidays with her parents and her sister; it was a private celebration this year, being her first year in Hogwarts.

It was refreshing to see a confident Neville instead of the shy boy they had met last September. Now, Harry and his friends could see a fiercely loyal young wizard who could talk freely to his friends and confide in them, knowing they wouldn't pity him but support him in every situation he could ever find himself into.

Harry also noticed the change of behavior in Sue and Daph, Susan being a case very alike to Neville's and his own. She had lost her parents in the first Blood War, being raised by her Aunt, now future mother. She had been a shy girl when Harry met her in August and now she was a very sociable and loyal friend. She was the best Hufflepuff's first year student, clever, dedicated, passionate, sociable, really an inspiration for her peers.

Daphne was known as Slytherin's First Year 'Ice Queen' because of her cold demeanor towards her housemates and students in general other than her childhood friend Tracey Davis.

After the group befriended her, she showed them the same side Tracey saw in a daily basis, a nice girl, who could keep a conversation with her peers but also with the adults given her vast knowledge. She was passionate about the things she liked and she was well liked by her friends in the Pack.

Harry could only smile to his friends. His initial expectations of making friends had been surpassed, he had a close group of friends and he could relate well with most of the first year students.

His musings where interrupted by a sneer that came from the door.

"Well, well, well, Scarhead, the Mudblood, the Squib and the two Blood Traitors are having a nice encounter… too bad it has to end, every friend of Scarhead here will have to suffer too for his insolence" Draco sneered as he entered the compartment.

"What's this all about?" asked Harry in annoyance.

"You DARE to ask WHAT this is all about?!" Malfoy shrieked in anger, "You fucking prick! You stole our fortune and my mother!" the Scion on House Malfoy screamed at Harry.

Harry's friends knew what Sirius had done to the Malfoys and even if they felt some pity or even sympathy towards the Malfoy spawn, they were pleased with the event.

Harry sighed, "I haven't done a thing, Sirius did as his right to rescue his cousin from a loveless marriage and you have no say in this since you are not your Head of House and you can't do a thing" Harry said severely.

"Don't come here accusing me of something I didn't do, and for your information, had your mother been happy with your father Sirius would have casted you out of the family, not breaking their marriage" Harry added.

Draco seethed in anger and raised his wand to strike at Harry but his target's wand was faster than him. Soon enough Malfoy had a wand pointing at his neck while Hermione and Neville had subdued Crabbe and Goyle.

"Leave now, I have no intention in hurting you or your pet trolls" Harry warned the red faced Slytherin.

Draco left the mixed group alone for the rest of the trip.

_'You are aware he'll try to do something against us, right?'_ Hermione told Harry mentally,_'Yeah, you better watch your back when I'm not with you, I don't want anything to happen to you, Mai'_ his boyfriend replied back.

Hermione smiled warmly at him, knowing that Harry would be with her every moment he could in the day to protect her, knowing as well that he would do it even if he didn't have the necessity to protect her.

The friends reached Hogwarts without any other problem.

Days began to pass at a fast rate and the friends were having the time of their life. Harry began teaching them how to ride their bikes (except for Hermione of course since she already knew how to do it), leading to several small accidents like Susan falling from the bike and Daphne falling WITH the bike.

Neville surprised everyone when he was the one who managed to control the bike easier than the rest. Harry and Hermione enjoyed using the bike in the corridors of Gryffindor's tower since they were huge and have enough space to hang around. It also helped that Harry cast them Notice-Me-Not charms to avoid being discovered.

Besides that, Harry's training with Flitwick was growing in speed and intensity.

The diminutive professor was pleased with Harry's learning speed and adapting ability. While talking with the Charms Professor he revealed his previous weaponry training, much to the half-goblin's surprise, and he agreed to help Harry improve his use of the sword and how to mix using a sword and a wand. Because of that, Harry started using his wand with his left hand, making him able to reserve his right hand for his sword.

His training with Hermione and Neville kept progressing as well. Both were becoming adept to fight bare handed and Neville improved his mental shields and because of that his performance in academics grew quite remarkably. He proved to be a good fighter with a sword and even better fighter with an axe.

Hermione's mental shield were quite strong since the beginning, it was no surprise to him that now they were unbreakable for him. Harry was surprised to see that she was also very skilled with the bow and with a lance. With sword and axe she was hopeless so they focused on the other weapons.

Because of their disappearance every day, Susan, Daphne and Dora began to grow suspicious, questioning where were they going every day so the three girls decided to follow them and discovered them training while they were in the middle of a duel two against one (Neville and Hermione against Harry in a hand to hand combat).

After the girls insistence, Harry agreed to train Susan and Daphne (Dora had already trained by Sirius and Remus so she didn't have the need but decided to help Harry training the others).

Things were going great until one day the group minus Harry, who was in the middle of his Quidditch training, were surrounded by a horde of Slytherins.

"I told Scarhead that his friends were going to suffer for what he did to my family" Malfoy said with a Snape-like sneer.

Hermione, Susan, Neville, Daphne and Dora were surrounded by more than thirty Slytherins from all years, mainly boys, but there were some girls as well like Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode.

The entire Slytherin Quidditch team was there too.

Hermione and the other raised their wands in defiance, their training giving them enough confidence to stand up to them. Malfoy started laughing cruelly, "We will have some fun with you" he said slowly.

_'Harry, I don't want to be rude but we need you in the first floor left side corridor right now'_ Hermione told Harry mentally,_'Why, what is it?'_ he replied back anxiously.

_'Well, I believe we have about little more than thirty Slytherins in front of us with their wands ready'_ she said sternly, to which Harry paled_, 'I'm on my way with a few reinforcements, please, hold on!'_ Harry said as he turned to his Quidditch team members.

Hermione looked at Draco in the eye, "Are you sure you want to do this, Malfoy? Think about what it'll happen when Dumbledore finds about this" she said trying to gain some time.

"What makes you think I care about that? One word from my father and there will be nothing to worry about, that muggle-loving fool can do me no harm" Draco said confidently and after a few moments he shouted, "GET THEM!"

Hexes started to fly towards the mixed group. The five of them raised their shields as they started to run towards the exit of the corridor only to find the path blocked by some of the snakes.

Dora released her shield and started to return fire with a series of Stupefies, Rictusempras, Petrificus Totallus and all her non-lethal arsenal. Four Slytherins fell from her spells but the shields Hermione and the other raised broke down.

Hermione was the first to recover and she used an Immobulus spell that paralyzed three snakes as she dodged a couple of spells shot at her.

Neville dashed to a side and retaliated with several well placed Expelliarmus that disarmed Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson.

The first year Slytherins were surprised to see their wands fly from their hands.

Daphne shot back at her housemates with skill using some well-placed Stupefies; Susan shielded Daphne from a barrage of spells and returned the attack with Stupefies as well. Between the two of them they took down seven students.

Harry's group was holding their ground but in the end they were overwhelmed by their attackers. Neville, Susan and Dora were down by Stupefies and Daphne and Hermione with a couple of Incarcerous spells. They all had some cuts and scratches from debris of the spells.

As Draco saw his victory take form, he smiled and started to approach Hermione when he suddenly was sent flying away from the spot, crashing into one of the nearby armors.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden event and turned to see the source of the impact finding themselves facing an enraged Harry Potter.

-oOo-

When Harry listened Hermione tell him they were in trouble, the Boy-Who-Lived turned to face his captain.

"Wood!" he shouted.

Oliver Wood, team captain of the Gryffindor Lions approached his seeker, "What is it Harry?" he asked curious.

"Mate, Hermione and my friends are in trouble with the Slytherins in the first floor left side corridor, I need you and the team to come with me and help them!" Harry shouted to the upperclassman.

"Harry we are in the middle of our practice! We can't stop now, and besides how do you know they are in trouble?" Oliver replied annoyed.

Harry looked at him with disbelief, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" by now, every team member were aware of the discussion and they approached their partners.

"I just know, okay, I need your help, but if you don't want to do it then don't help me!" Harry said as he left the stadium on his broom

Oliver looked at him serious. "What was that all about?" asked Katie Bell.

Wood turned to see her, "Harry said his friends are in trouble and need our help" he said disturbed, trying to decide what to do.

"Then what the fuck are we doing here hovering around?! They are our housemates and friends too, they need us!" exclaimed George exasperated.

"We are going to help, did he told you were they were?!" asked Fred to his captain while the chasers nodded in agreement.

Wood's face become determined, "Left corridor, first floor, you're right, let's go!"

With those words, the Gryffindor Quidditch team left the Pitch to help their friends.

-oOo-

Harry heard Hermione's voice once more and he knew he had to get there fast. He moved his broom faster, not caring if he was getting in trouble for flying inside the castle.

He finally reached the corridor, he got down from his broom and he ran until he found the large group of black cloaks.

He froze instantly, he saw Malfoy approaching Hermione and not wanting to know what he was about to do, he used an overpowered Expello that shot Malfoy against the wall.

The Slytherins turned to see the source of the impact to find themselves facing and enraged Harry Potter.

Hermione turned her head too and felt happy and relieved when she saw Harry standing in the end of the corridor.

"Harry!" she shouted in happiness.

As she saw him get near the Slytherins, who had revived their friends, she heard him clearly say 'You will pay'.

His eyes were glowing a bright green and his voice was above a whisper but she was able to hear it and she began to tremble in fear. Not for her but for the Slytherins, she knew Harry could kill them all easily if he wanted.

"NO! NO! STOP IT! HARRY DON'T DO IT!" she screamed as she began to cry for him, not wanting him to be in any more trouble. However she heard him in her head, _'Don't' worry Mai, I won't hurt them like you think I will, but this can't be left unattended, just give me a moment and I'll release you so you can help the others'_ he said her soothingly.

Harry aimed at the group and he shot a mild Bombarda at their feet, causing debris and dust to rise, giving him enough time to reach Hermione.

She felt him cut the ropes with his hidden blade, "Hermione, I'll give you time to wake the others so you can all run, we can't win against all of them" he told her. Hermione nodded, knowing better he could handle himself better and she proceeded to help the others, cutting Daphne's bindings with a small Diffindo.

Harry started shooting Stupefies in rapid succession taking several students down.

This gave Daphne and Neville the opportunity to go to the exit of the corridor to look for help since Hermione, Susan and Dora stayed behind to help Harry. When they reached the entrance they found the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neville asked surprised.

"Harry told us you needed our help, so here we are" Fred said merrily.

"Yeah, besides, Alicia went for McGonagall, so let's get out of here now that you're safe" George added.

"By the way, where's Harry?" Oliver asked worried of not seeing with them.

Neville turned his head with a scowl, "He and the other opened us a path to go and look for help" he said while looking back, itching to help his almost-cousin.

"Well, Alicia is already looking for McGonagall so let's go and help him" Angelina Johnson said determined, to which all nodded in agreement.

When they reached the hot spot they were amazed to see the battle in all its splendor.

Colored lights flew back and forth from two defined sides. Four students were facing around twenty four students neither side backing down.

Neville, Daphne, Fred and George were the first to enter the fray. A series of Stupefies made the Slytherins back away from the sudden attack, since the barrage took down a couple of unsuspecting Slytherins. Angelina, Katie and Oliver attacked too with a second round of Stupefies that brought down another two.

Oliver got to Harry's side, "What took you so long?!" Harry shouted at his captain with a smirk on his face as he shot another Stupefy.

"Sorry, our brooms are slower than yours!" he shouted back while covering Susan from an incoming spell.

The Slytherins began to grow overwhelmed. They had the advantage in the numbers but the other group had advantage in skill.

Harry was facing Malfoy, Zabini and Flint. A sudden flash passed near Harry's head and a small cut appeared on his face. He realized that Malfoy had just used a Diffindo on him.

Harry shot an overpowered Stinging Hex on Malfoy's chest, dropping him down to his knees in pain, a red swelling in his chest.

Blaise Zabini was shocked to see how a simple Stinging Hex could incapacitate someone. His thoughts about being a pureblood made you superior began to flicker on his feeble mind.

He turned to see the mudblood facing Pansy, Millicent and a fifth year and he could definitely say he knew that the Granger girl would win in the skirmish. His distraction cost him the rest of the encounter when a well place Stupefy hit him squarely on his temple.

Harry was now facing Marcus Flint. The Quidditch player used the Incendio spell like a flamethrower. Harry countered with a high pressure Aguamenti that had enough strength to shot him through the air.

Hermione, like Blaise predicted, finished her fight with her opponents rather quick. Parkinson and Bullstrode weren't the brightest of the bunch so an expertly placed Immobulus froze them on the spot and a chain of Stupefies managed to handle the fifth year. She then turned to help the chaser girls against their opponents.

Neville and Susan fought against Crabbe, Goyle, and another two fourth years. Susan defeated the two first years with a couple of Stupefies that both mini-trolls were unable to avoid because they were really slow. She then faced one of the fourth years while Neville fought the other one and both took them down with a Stupefy.

Daphne was fending against Nott in a very heated fight. Spells were flying menacingly towards each other. Nott began using Diffindos trying to cut down the girl. Daphne used a powerful Expello that made Nott stagger. With this small opportunity she hit him with a Petrificus Totallus, rendering him incapacitated.

Dora, Oliver and the Twins were facing the older students to a stalemate and the two chasers plus Hermione fought against the second and third years.

Suddenly, the fight stopped when a massive Immobulus enveloped the students.

They were shocked to see and enraged McGonagall along with a similarly angry Professors Flitwick, Sprout and a shocked Alicia.

Soon, the forty four students were walking in a line towards the Great Hall where they were going to face the Headmaster and their Heads of House wrath, Harry, quickly called Rauri and Tiki.

"What can we do for you Master Harry?" asked Rauri.

"I need you to go and get Sirius and Amelia and bring them to the Great Hall, tell them we need their help" Harry instructed to his loyal elves, to which both creatures nodded.

The students found themselves in an empty Great Hall. Their Heads looked beyond furious, while the Headmaster had a face of passiveness that irked Harry.

"Alright, now that we are all here, would someone explain to me what has just happened in the corridor a few minutes ago?" he asked calmly.

Suddenly every student started shouting their reasons creating chaos in the Hall until Dumbledore silenced them all with his voice.

The old man sighed deeply, "Let's do this, which are the oldest ones of both groups?" he asked. Oliver and Marcus lifted their hands.

"Okay, now, would you be so kind to explain me what did just happen?"

Marcus spoke first, "We were just having some fun, improving our relations with the members of our house when Potter's friends appeared out of nowhere shooting spells at us" he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Harry and his friends could only stare in disbelief. _'If Dumbledore believes this story… I will definitely say that he has lost his mind' _Harry thought not knowing what to really think.

Hermione and the rest where in the same opinion, even the Heads of House, minus Snape of course, where thinking along the same lines.

Albus turned to see Oliver, "Now, your side of the story?" he asked.

Oliver nodded, "We were training in the pitch when Harry suddenly told me that Hermione and the others had been ambushed, I was a little dubious about his allegations but we decided to go and help in case they actually needed us. When we arrived, we saw the skirmish between Harry and his friends against a big group of Slytherins" he said calmly.

"If you ask me, I don't think Hermione and the others had done anything to provoke them, they were way too many for five students to go and pick a fight with them" Wood added.

Snape sneered and glared at Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, "You must be wrong, my Slytherins would never incite a conflict at all" he stated.

McGonagall was livid, "Are you serious Severus?! Haven't you seen the way Mr. Malfoy picks on Mr. Potter and his friends? Or Mr. Flint and his friends on the younger students?!" she asked almost shouting.

Before Snape could say something, the doors of the Great Hall opened, giving entrance to Sirius Black and Amelia Bones.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry and Susan exclaimed as they saw their guardians enter through the door.

Many were shocked at the first years' words, including McGonagall, Sprout, Snape and Dumbledore. Harry and Susan decided when they were on vacations that they were going to call Amelia and Sirius, 'Mum' and 'Dad' to get used to the idea.

"We came as soon as we were told to" Sirius said, "Now, what is going on here?" he asked in a 'I'm-not-taking-any-shit-from-you' tone.

Albus was shocked to see both persons standing in the Hall, "We were just trying to figure this out as well, now, may I ask, what you two are doing here?" he asked curious as to how they knew that something had happened in school, _'Damn it! Now I won't get my way so easily!'_ he thought angrily.

Amelia nodded, "Yes, Harry sent for us while they were brought here, but didn't give us any details" she said while giving Harry a stern look.

Harry spoke this time, "You're right, you see, it happen as Wood said" the young man said to the Headmaster and he turned to his parents to explain what had really happened as well as Marcus' explanation.

Sirius started laughing hard, "Come on Albus, you're not actually taking serious Mr. Flint's explanation?" he then started counting; "I mean they are thirty one Slytherins against two Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin! And mostly first years no less!" he added.

Snape was mad with Sirius, "You have no say in this matter, Black!"

Sirius snorted, "Of course I have since we're talking about my children getting attacked by a bunch of mindless snakes" he replied back.

Dumbledore moved his hands trying to get peace between the two adults, "Now, now, Severus, Sirius, there's no need to fight…" he said soothingly, "Sirius, may I ask why Mr. Potter and Miss Bones are calling you and Amelia 'Mum' and 'Dad'?" Albus asked, trying to think in a way out of this situation. He knew that with Sirius and Amelia here, Harry and his friends were virtually untouchable.

Amelia growled in anger since she didn't wanted this to be known so early, "They call us like that because Sirius and I are getting married; we are their guardians and we have already filed the papers of adoption for both of them, they are, in every sense, brother and sister and our son and daughter, so you better treat them fairly" she said in a serious tone.

Albus nodded in agreement. This case was air tight, too many witnesses and no support other than Severus; he couldn't do much so he sighed in defeat.

"Very well, now every one of you will be having one week detention and there will be taken two hundred points from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin" he said sadly.

Harry was raging mad, "Are you kidding me?! These guys attacked first, my friends only responded to the attack, how can you punish them as well since it was within their right to defend themselves?!" he shouted angrily at the Headmaster.

Hermione was worried about Harry getting punished for being rude to the Headmaster and started thinking in ways to prove their innocence when she had an idea, "Sir, what if we prove we didn't start the fight and it was them who did it?" she told to the Headmaster.

Albus was curious so he smiled amused with the girl's dare, "And how would you do that, Miss Granger?" he asked in his grandfatherly tone.

Hermione lifted her wand, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, swear upon my life and my magic that neither my friends nor I started the fight. We didn't provoke the Slytherins and we tried to run using our shields to defend ourselves before they broke. Only then we started firing back, so mote it be" she said as the Oath took place and she flashed white, confirming her words.

Harry smiled warmly at his clever girlfriend, "Seeing that she's still standing and breathing I believe that she's speaking the truth" he said.

Snape couldn't help himself, "That would be ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Potter" he said glumly.

McGonagall couldn't help herself either, "And that would be twenty points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's bravery and honesty" she said with a smirk.

Flitwick, Sirius and the Twins started laughing at the situation while Dumbledore saw that he had his hands tied, he couldn't punish Harry nor his friends, doing so would make him loose power in the castle.

Harry decided to rub salt to the wound, "We can all make an Oath and provide you the memories of the encounter if you want to be sure that this is what happened, Headmaster" he said slyly.

Dumbledore's anger was prevented from being evident in his face thanks to years of practicing Occlumency.

"It won't be necessary Mr. Potter" he said sadly, "The punishment and the points taken from the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs are effectively revoked, only the Slytherins will receive punishment" he said.

Harry frowned, "If I may indulge Headmaster, Heads of House" he said while the professors turned to see him, "I know you said the Slytherins as a whole, but Miss Greengrass is a Slytherin as well and she was attacked by her own house for being friends with me, I would like you please to remove the punishment for her and to add protection for her since she has to live with the same people that attacked her" Harry said trying to protect Daphne from her housemates.

The girl in question smiled warmly at him for his thoughtfulness. Hermione smiled at Harry too, knowing her boyfriend really cared for his friends.

Snape snorted again, "Your concern for Miss Greengrass is not needed, she is perfectly safe within her House" he said sternly.

McGonagall however was having none of this, "No, I believe, Mr. Potter is right, she was attacked along her friends, I wouldn't dare to think what they might try to do against her if she's left alone in the dorms" she said in the same tone than Snape.

She then thought about it for a moment, "If I may suggest, I believe that she could be given private quarters for her to live in, she will remain in Slytherin but she would be living in an independent area, safe away from her peers"

Flitwick and Sprout nodded and Dumbledore thought about it. If anything were to happen to Miss Greengrass, he would receive the fury of her family and all the neutral families. It wasn't a good option so he decided he would agree.

"Alright, it is a viable option… A house elf will pack your belongings, Miss Greengrass, Minerva will take you to your new accommodations" he said plainly.

He then addressed to everyone in the Hall, "Now that this has settled, I'll ask you to return to your Common Rooms, the Slytherin students will start their detention with Professor Snape tonight at six" he said as he left the Great Hall along with the Professors minus McGonagall.

The snakes left hurriedly. Everyone felt relieved to know that everything was alright now but Daphne was deep in thought.

"What's wrong Daphne?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm worried about Tracey, she will be left alone and they might try to take it out on her" she said sincerely.

McGonagall smiled at the girl's care for her friend, "Then I believe it would be for the best if she comes with you to your new room, don't you agree Miss Greengrass?" she asked with a smile.

Daphne couldn't believe her ears, "Really?! Would that be possible?" she asked the Transfiguration Professor.

Minerva nodded, "Yes I think there would be no problem, I'm the Deputy Headmistress and I think my authority alone will be enough to secure this" she said.

"Dingo" she said and a house elf appeared, "Yous called Dingo, Mistress Kitty?" the elf said excitedly. Everyone tried to hide their smirk after listening the elf's nickname for their stern professor.

McGonagall tried not to glare at the elf but she did glare to her students, "Yes Dingo, I want you to pack Miss Greengrass and Miss Davies' properties and bring them to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower and bring Miss Davies with you, please" she ordered to the elf who left happily.

"Now follow me" she said as the group followed her after they said their goodbyes to Sirius and Amelia.

Once they reached Gryffindor's Tower, the saw Tracey standing outside Gryffindor's common room with hers and Daphne's belongings.

"Daphne what's going on?" she asked her friend. Daphne explained everything that happened and when she was told of their new sleeping arrangements she just nodded enthusiastically.

The Quidditch team entered the common room while Harry and his friends stayed with Daphne, Tracey and McGonagall.

They walked a few feet from the entrance of the tower until they reached a big painting, McGonagall then turned to the Slytherin girls.

"This is the entrance to your quarters, you need to assign a password" she said as she gave them time to talk about it. Both girls nodded and they turned to Professor McGonagall, she then got closer to the girls who told her the password. McGonagall nodded and she then proceeded to place it on the entrance.

The painting opened and revealed the entrance of a common room with Gryffindor colors; it had a table for six persons, a large couch and three small couches in front of a small coffee table facing the fireplace. On the back were a flight of stairs that led to the rooms.

"Whoa, impressive" said Neville, "Yeah, I'm with you at that" added Susan.

McGonagall turned to Tracey and Daphne, "Rules are the same for when you were on Slytherin's quarters, is that understood?" she asked as both girls nodded.

After McGonagall left the unusual group, Daphne proceeded to introduce Tracey to her friends.

They discovered that Tracey was a very outgoing girl, outspoken and she shared their beliefs about bigotry and racial tolerance so they hit it off quite easily. She, just like Susan and Dora, was a hardcore Quidditch fan, the Holyhead Harpies in her case while Susan and Dora supported the Appleby Arrows. Harry and Neville still believed that Puddlemere United were the best.

Daphne and Hermione weren't too much fans of the sport but both started assisting the games to support Harry (Daphne since his second game).

The group kept talking until curfew and left Daph and Tracey's quarters, not without Daphne giving them the password, which was 'Ice Queens'.

After that, days passed and Harry and Hogwarts' Pack spent time getting to know each other now that Tracey had joined the group as well as Fred and George, who once again joined the New Marauders to prank the Slytherins.

This time they turned the Slytherins into pink canaries for about five minutes; time were the whole school laughed at the 'cute pink birds'.

What was more hilarious was that the all the members of the staff were pranked as well, however, they all had pink hair, white face, red noses. Their feet became bigger and colored red, their clothes with bright colors. All in all, they looked like clowns.

"Did you do any of this?" Hermione asked the boys with a perfect imitation of McGonagall's glare.

The boys were laughing hard. "I swear it wasn't me or Dora, Mai, I only helped with the Slytherins, I am not responsible for the Head's table" Harry said solemnly.

Harry turned to see the Twins, "This was your master prank, right?" he asked, to which the Twins, nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll see what Sirius and Remus have to say when Dora and I make ours" Harry replied to the Twins.

Harry, Fred and George were, of course, the primary suspects, but an Oath from the three of them released them from suspicion. In reality, Fred and George convinced Lee and Neville to perform the prank while they had the perfect alibi using an Oath that could protect them by saying they didn't 'perform' the prank.

-oOo-

It was during these days of planning when Harry and the Twins found something that disturbed them deeply. The night before the prank, Harry, Fred and George were looking at the map, watching Lee's and Neville's backs while they placed some spells in the seats of the Slytherins, when they saw a name in the map that made Harry's blood boil.

Walking outside the Great Hall the name Peter Pettigrew appeared.

The Twins noticed Harry's change of behavior, and when both saw the map they understood why. They read the article that was published in the summer about Sirius' innocence and in the article it was mentioned that it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters.

The three turned to each other and in a non-spoken agreement they headed to his direction. Harry remembered that Pettigrew was an animagus, a rat specifically, so he knew that seeing him in the dark would be difficult so he turned to the Twins.

"Guys, I'm going to grab Peter with a summoning spell and you guys are going to stun him, okay?" he asked the Twins.

"Sure, Harry" started Fred.

"You wound us mate-"

"You know-"

"You can count with us-"

"To handle this!" ended both of them in unison making Harry groan in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, let's do this, on the count of three. One, two, three, ACCCIO PETER PETTIGREW!" Harry shouted.

A fat rat flew from the next corridor towards the Gryffindors, Harry quickly canceled the spell and the Twins, who had their wands lit, stunned the rat.

Harry and the Twins approached the small vermin and looked at it carefully.

"Hey Fred, don't you see something familiar to this rat?" George asked to his Twin brother. Fred was thoughtful as he inspected and he saw that it lacked one toe.

"Sweet Merlin! I'll be damned! George, this is Scabbers!" Fred shouted surprised.

"WHAT?!" Harry and George shouted. The three of them knew that Scabbers had been the Percy's rat and Ron's as well.

George inspected the rat and got the same conclusion as his brother, "Bloody hell! He IS Scabbers!" the Twin confirmed.

Harry was angry at the animagus that was responsible for his parents' deaths but happy to have discovered him in the castle. "Rauri" he whispered to the air and his friend appeared in front of him.

"You called me Master Harry?" he said as he bowed to his master.

"Yes, Rauri, I need you to bring Amelia here, if Sirius is with her, bring her as well, tell her this is an emergency" he ordered the house-elf.

A few minutes later, an angry Amelia appeared in the spot.

"Harry, I love you because you're my son but this better be good or else you'll be in great trouble young man" she said to his adoptive son sternly.

Harry smirked at her, "Oh, trust me, this is worth the late call" he said as he presented her the rat.

She lifted her eyebrow, "Are you serious?" she asked him in disbelief.

Harry couldn't resist the opportunity, "No Mum, I'm your son, Sirius is your soon-to-be husband" he said cheekily.

SMACK!

"Ouch!" Harry grabbed his head as Amelia slapped the back of his head, "Harry, I'm not in the mood for jokes" she told him seriously (no pun). A little snickering could be heard from the Twins and Lee and Neville who had joined them when they heard Harry's and George's shouts.

"Okay, sorry, my bad" he said as Amelia looked around, noticing for the first time the other Gryffindors presence.

"What are you all doing outside your bed at…" she looked at her clock, "Two in the morning?!" she asked/shouted as she saw the time.

Harry and others smiled cheekily, "We were preparing a prank for the Slytherins-" said Fred.

"When we suddenly saw a familiar name-"

"In this little piece of art-"

"And we decided to take action-"

"And do something about it" ended the twins in unison, once again making Harry groan in annoyance and Amelia as well as they showed her the map.

She already knew of the map so she wasn't surprised to see it and the Twins were open about it since they knew she was Sirius' fiancée.

Amelia opened the map and right between her name and Harry's was the name of the traitor. She looked at Harry, "Are you sure this is correct?" she asked him.

"Sirius and Remus said that the map is keyed to Hogwarts, there's no mistake about it, besides, Peter Pettigrew has one finger missing from when he cut it to frame Sirius" Harry said and he grabbed the rat from one its limbs showing her the rat was missing a toe.

Amelia nodded, "Fair enough, I'll take him to my office, we'll interrogate him and process him, you'll receive the news in a few more days" she said as she grabbed the rat. Harry and the other nodded.

She approached Harry and kissed him on his forehead, "Thank you Harry" she said as she grabbed Rauri's hand, Harry wearing a red shaped blush.

Amelia smiled at him, "I'll see you later" she said as she disappeared with the house-elf and the rat.

"I'll see you later, Mum" he said to the nothingness, feeling warm to the small expression of love from Amelia.

He turned to the boys, "Alright, let's head to the kitchens and finish this" he said as the other four Gryffindors responded with and 'Sir, yes sir!' he smiled at their antics and headed to the kitchens to finish the preparations for the joke.

-oOo-

Hermione woke up that February 14th to the sweet scent of Lilacs. She stayed on her bed, lying on her back, enjoying the scent that intoxicated her nose and lungs. A smile crept on her face as she opened her eyes and found her bed surrounded by several bouquets of beautiful Lilacs.

She sat on the edge of her bed and found a note from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_In the few months we've known each other I've come to rely on you to keep my heart guarded and secure, knowing that your loyalty and your kindness is always there for me when I've needed you. You are my sun and my sky, my first breath on the mornings and my last thought on the nights before I fall asleep._

_You may already know this but I Lilacs represent the first love, and the desire in my heart is that you will be my only love._

_I'll meet you downstairs, my angel._

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Harry_

As she read Harry's words written on the brief note her breaths became shorter and heavier, tears of happiness and joy began to fall down her cheeks, and she couldn't be happier.

She took a shower, got dressed and she got down to the common room expecting to see Harry waiting for her. She was surprised to see that he wasn't around; there was no sign of him.

Few students were in the common room, some were talking and others were waiting for their couple. She saw Neville and she went to speak with him.

"Hi Neville, Happy Valentine's Day!" she greeted her now not-so-chubby friend.

Neville smiled at her, "Hey Hermione, Happy Valentine's" he said as he received a hug from her friend.

"Harry told me to tell you that he would come in a few minutes, he was looking for something" Neville told Hermione who seemed anxious to see her boyfriend.

The brunette nodded. Suddenly the windows of the common room turned black and the fire of the fireplace lit down, surprising everyone in the room.

A couple of lights came from the ceiling pointing at Hermione and the top of the stairs. A string of notes came from the blind side of the stairs, and Hermione's heart started beating harder and faster. She knew that the only Gryffindor who played the guitar was Harry.

Harry's voice sounded loud and clear for everyone in the tower when he spoke, "I wrote this for you my angel"

_You are,  
what I love the most in this world that's what you are,  
my deepest thought you also are,  
just tell me what it is, here you got me._

_You are,  
the first thought when I wake up that's what you are,  
what my day misses if you don't come,  
the only precious that is in my mind today._

_What else I can say, maybe I can lie without a reason  
but what I feel is that without you I'm dead 'cause you are  
what I love the most that's what you are._

Hermione's eyes were watering. She had heard several of Harry's songs but he had never written a song for her. She saw Harry walking down the stairs, his eyes bright, piercing hers with intensity, like if they were finding their home in her soul.

Girls were squealing in excitement. The song wasn't for them but the action itself was really sweet and romantic.

The guys, while they wanted to glare at the raven haired with jealousy and envy, since neither could do what he did, and even if they could play the guitar and sing, they didn't thought about it; they didn't. They knew he needed real Gryffindor courage to step up the stairs and do a public performance and they admired him for that.

_You are, the time I share that's what you are,  
what people promise when they love each other,  
my salvation, my hope, and my faith._

_I am the one who loves you like no one else, I am  
the one who supports you every day, and day, and day…  
the one who gives his live for you, that's who I am._

_Here I am beside you,  
and I am here sitting down until the end,  
you can't imagine how much I've waited for you,  
cause you are what I love the most in this world,  
every minute of my thoughts that's what you are,  
what I take care the most in this world that's what you are…_

As Harry played the last notes he approached Hermione, he shifted his guitar's strap to a side and he grabbed her waist, he moved his head closer and gave her a deep kiss that made her heart skip a beat.

Hermione's vanilla and parchment essence and her sweet honey tasting lips were like a drug for Harry and he found himself addicted to her, not wanting to separate.

Hermione was no different from him, his cinnamon and wood scent was making her 'high', his minty breath filling her insides with butterflies making her knees weak.

The kiss was brief but breathtaking, even for the onlookers.

Harry separated from Hermione, his lips on fire, screaming him not to. "I love you Hermione Granger" he said with his voice a little bit deeper than usual.

Hermione flushed a deep shade of red, listening his voice and she smiled shyly at him, "I love you too Harry!" she said as she enveloped him with a hug.

The common room was filled with catcalls and whistling from their housemate and filled even more after their housemates listened at the song that traveled through the walls of their rooms.

The Gryffindor team had come down as Harry finished his song and Katie and Alicia were giggling like little girls.

"Harry, we couldn't hear the whole song, could you sing another one for us?" Angelina asked Harry grinning.

Harry flushed red in embarrassment, he had never performed before an audience bigger than one before, then he smiled evilly as he saw Hermione.

"Only if Hermione sings with me…" he said making Hermione open her eyes wide. The Gryffindor chasers started begging Hermione to sing but she gave them a non-changeable 'NO'.

Harry laughed at the putting of his Quidditch teammates, "Sorry girls but my girlfriend is shy and I will comply to her wishes, maybe some other time" he told the girls.

They pouted even more, "You're mean Hermione!" shouted Katie, faking her anger.

The Wonder Twins instantly offered to sing for them but were shunned down as fast as the Twins offered to do so.

Harry and Hermione laughed at the scene and headed downstairs to the Great Hall to have some breakfast with 'his angel'.

When they were in the table they greeted Daphne, Tracey, Susan and Dora. They shared hugs with each other and Neville as well since he followed Harry and Hermione. They sat in Gryffindor's table and started eating while Neville told the girls about Harry's performance in their common room.

"Harry, why don't you sing something for us?" Daphne asked Harry purring, making him turn red. Hermione saw that she was teasing him so she didn't say a thing and turned to her boyfriend to see how he reacted.

"Yes Harry, we want to hear you sing" they heard a voice from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around to find Malfoy and his goons.

This time however Harry didn't respond for the taunting, instead he turned to the Head table and he spoke to McGonagall briefly.

He returned to his seat and McGonagall walked to their spot on the table, she scolded the Slytherins and the three of them decided to run with their tail between their legs.

_'I'm glad you didn't turn this into a blood bath Harry'_ Hermione told Harry gratefully, he smiled at her, _'Well, I didn't want to upset you, at least not today' _he said as he grabbed her hand softly. Hermione smiled warmly at him.

While they were eating Hedwig came flying with packages in his claws. She started dropping them in front of Harry's friends, surprising them. Harry gave his friends Honeydukes' chocolates with small friendship cards.

The Gryffindor couple decided against giving gifts to celebrate. Hermione took him outside to their spot after dinner and start placing several charms on the several stones and leaves making them glow dimly.

Hermione had retrieved a package from her bedroom and she opened the thin box. Harry was amazed to see that she took out an ebony violin.

"Hermione… do you really play the violin?" Harry asked amazed to discover that Hermione had a musical side as well.

Hermione blushed prettily and she turned her head slightly, "Yeah, my parents allowed me to learn how to play violin and piano when I was little" she said, "Now let me give my surprise"

Hermione placed the violin on her shoulder, using her neck as support and started playing. Her movements were soft and swift, the strings of the instrument releasing a beautiful melody that filled the emptiness of the lake.

Her posture was gracious and elegant, her complete self seemed to shine, the glowing stones intensified the effect and Harry felt mesmerized to see her. He could definitely say that he had fallen in love with her again.

Harry could only look at her in awe; the music she played started creeping inside him, creating feelings of joy, contentment and peace. His eyes closed as he heard the tunes that came from his girlfriend's instrument.

Her eyes were closed as well, concentrating in her feelings for him, trying to express them with the melody that came from her heart. Both children's soul soothed at the sound of the music.

When the melody ended, Harry had tears in eyes, "Hermione, that was beautiful!"

Hermione smiled at his praise, "I'm glad you liked it, I-I made it for you, Harry" she said at him with tears in her eyes.

Harry repeated what he did in the common room, he grabbed Hermione's waist and he kissed her. The magic created by the ambience and the music from Hermione mixed with Harry's and hers, creating an aura around them, surrounding them, illuminating the place like a beacon in the middle of the sea.

The kiss was chaste and brief but deep as well.

When they separated, they looked into each other's eyes, a promise of love written in them.

**There you have it, I hope you've liked it, please send your reviews; I'll see you next week. ****See ya!**


	10. The Stone and the Mirror

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for my late update, I had visitors and I had to play the good host so that wasn't helpful to the cause.**

**Here I give you this last week's chapter, sorry again. This will be the last chapter of Harry and co. first year.**

**After counting the votes, I've reached the decision that Hermione will become a brown kitsune with 18 votes. Dire Wolf was second place with 9 votes and White wolf was third with 3 votes. The cat form I had already included it in my plans, I think you'll now why and when.**

**I'd like to thank you guys for your support, it really makes me feel good when you guys like what I write so I ask you to please post your reviews, if you have ideas to make this story better, please do tell. I won't follow all suggestions but I'll read them all and I'll reply back if possible.**

**gUYS, I'd like to ask for some volunteers to read the... um... 'script'? of my story, I don't know how to call it. I want help to steer in the good road and I don't knoe if I had mentioned it before but I have already planned what I want my story to be like, but I want advice to add or remove events, so, if somebody has no problems with spoilers, I'd like to you to help me and give me your opinion. Just PM me if you want to read the 'whole script'.**

**Before I forget. The song that Harry sung to Hermione was the english version of 'Eres' from Café Tacúba (or Café Tacvba) and the song Hermione wrote is 'Truth' from Balmorhea**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter nor its characters and universe.**

A couple of days after Valentine's, Harry received great news. While Hermione and him were waiting in the Great Hall to have their breakfast, an owl dropped by, handing Harry his newspaper. The Daily Prophet's front page article told the people about Wormtail's arrest and sentence.

He was still reading the article with Hermione when Susan and Dora approached him.

"Harry, did you see this?!" Dora asked excitedly.

Harry turned his head to see his cousin and sister standing in front of him, "As a matter of fact, yes, I did" he said with a smile on his face that after a few seconds turned into a grin until the three of them couldn't hold it any longer.

Harry literally jumped from his seat to envelope both Puffs into a big loving embrace. The three of them were laughing merrily, glad to know that Pettigrew was in Azkaban, in Sirius' old cell by his request according to the article. A feeling of freedom and joy filled the teens

Hermione looked at the three members of the Black family, happy to see them happy for this was important. The man who was responsible of her boyfriend's parent's deaths. The man responsible of denying his boyfriend's mother and sister a husband and a father and denying their cousin a loving uncle had finally faced justice, and justice deemed him responsible and made him pay for his crimes sentencing him to prison for his entire lifetime.

The three of them separated still smiling.

"I wonder who the one who captured the rat was, it only says that he was delivered to the authorities of the DMLE by an anonymous source" mussed Hermione while waving the newspaper on her hand.

Harry smiled a predatory smile, one that Hermione had seen on him after he had played a prank on someone.

_'It was you'_ she stated more than questioned_, 'You are the anonymous source, right Harry?'_ she asked her boyfriend mentally.

_'Yes, but I had help from the Twins' _he replied simply.

_'But how? How did you caught him?'_ she questioned back. To which he smiled warmly, amused by his girlfriend's hunger for knowledge, _'I'll tell you later, not now'_

Hermione nodded lightly and the four of them proceeded to eat their food with gusto. The other three members of Hogwarts' pack (Neville, Daphne and Tracey) arrived a few minutes later.

Fred and George smiled at Harry when they saw the article, knowing their part on quite an event.

The six first years (Dora had already left to be with her friends) ate merrily when Hagrid passed by their table, heading to his seat. Harry was thoughtful for a moment thinking he hadn't visited Hagrid in a while. It was a Sunday so he decided to go and visit the big man in the afternoon.

"Hermione dearest" he said to his blushing girlfriend, "I was thinking I haven't visited Hagrid since before vacations, and I wanted to go today, want to tag along?" he asked her.

Hermione beamed at him for his thoughtfulness, "Sure, I'd love to"

The Twins, always meddling where nobody called them, heard the raven haired, "Where are we going Harrikins?" they asked in stereo.

He gave them a sideway glare, "Not that you have to know but my girlfriend and I are paying a visit to my friend Hagrid" he told them sternly.

"Oh, ickle Harrikins-"

"Wants some time alone-"

"With Lady Hermione" the Twins mocked.

"What are you talking about? I said we're going to visit Hagrid" Harry told them sternly.

Fred then turned to George, "I believe the 'visit Hagrid' is their secret code to say they want some quality time, Forge"

"FRED!" Hermione shouted indignant, her face flush red in embarrassment and Harry was the same.

"Now, now Freddy, is no good to tease the kids, you might ruin the mood for their alone time" said Dora from behind them when she heard the comments of the twins.

The Gryffindor couple could recognize that voice anywhere, "DORA!" they shouted as they turned to see the Hufflepuff's chaser.

Her grin was evil. The Twins had discovered by now that she was the other New Marauder, "Hey Cam! Came to join our 'Teasing our good friends Harry and Hermione' time?" asked George.

Harry then smirked, "I believe that you shouldn't play with us, George, Fred, I may turn to certain second and third year Gryffindors that would be happy to protect their little brother" he told them as the Twins paled.

It was known in the Gryffindor tower that the three Gryffindor chasers had become extremely protective of Harry after the incident in their match against the Slytherins when Harry almost fell from his broom.

The chasers and Harry always got along in their practices and they began to cherish each other like siblings but after the broom incident and the 'Battle Royale', like the Twins used to call the massive fight against the Slytherins, the three girls 'made the math' and figured Harry was always getting himself into some sort of trouble and they were determined to stop him from hurting himself.

This behavior from them was something that Harry took advantage when the Twins were obnoxious. He could prank them but seeing the Angelina, Alicia and Katie beat the shit out of them with the Twins own beaters bats was too much fun to pass by.

"Come on Harry, there's no need to become violent, we were just goofing around, all in good nature" said George before to his brother, "Right Fred?"

The other Twin nodded nervously. The three Gryffindors laughed at them while Daph, Sue, Nev, Tracy and Dora looked at them curious.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Daphne, sincerely curious of their reactions.

Neville was the one who answered, "Is known housewide that the Three Vixens, that is Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, Gryffindor's chasers; are extremely protective of their little brother. Is fun to see the Twins being chased by three angry girls every time they prank Harry" he said while looking two embarrassed Weasleys.

The others could see the fun in the facts. The Twins decided to have some payback, "Yeah, yeah, we know, is hilarious, right, Baby Face?" Fred told a now red faced Neville.

When Neville began first year, he had a round face, still with baby fat, and because of that, Seamus and Ron began calling him that way when he became friends with Harry, and they began calling him that more often when Harry and Neville defended Hermione on Halloween past year.

Neville had lost weight and much of the baby fat, however the nickname stayed

The whole group began laughing at him. The Twins just patted him on the back, "We're sorry mate but you asked for it" they said as they left laughing.

Dora, having received her healthy dose of laughter left again to spend the day with her friends.

The others headed to Daphne and Tracey's room to hang out. A few hours later, Harry and Hermione left the room to see the half-giant.

While walking down to the half-giant's hut, Harry told Hermione of his encounter with Peter Pettigrew few days before.

"'Arry, lon' time no see. Come in, come in!" Hagrid invited them as he opened the door. When they entered they noticed the hut was quite warm.

Harry decided to begin with introductions. "Hagrid, I want you to meet my girlfriend Hermione Granger" he told the giant man, he then turned to his girlfriend, "Hermione, meet my friend Hagrid"

Hagrid shook her hand gently, trying to avoid hurting her, "'s nice to meet ya' Hermione" he told her with a smile on his face.

"The pleasure is mine sir" she replied back, feeling amused by the man's grip.

"Non' of that, jus' call me Hagrid, there's no need of formalities" he invited her.

"Alright, thanks Hagrid" she said to the man as they sat in the table while Hagrid gave them some tea, "I've heard a lot about ya' from the professors, Hermione, Brightest Witch of yer' Age they say" he said to a now blushing Hermione.

"I'm just studious" she said shyly.

Hagrid roared in laughter, "Ther's no need to be modest, when yer' smart, yer' smart" he said simply, making Harry smile.

"That you are" he told her while he gave her a brief kiss in her temple.

Hagrid looked at them with narrowed eyes and smiled, "Ya' know, you both remind me of yer' parents 'Arry"

Hermione smiled at his words, "You knew them?" she asked curious.

"Yeah, I knew them both, fine people both, they always smiled, always treat'd me nice, ya' know, never judged me" he said while thinking in James and Lily and turned to Harry, "You may look like James, but yer' all Lily" he said with a fond smile.

Harry smiled at his words. A sound from the fireplace made him turn, his nose picked a smell he hadn't detected before, "Hagrid, what are you cooking?" he asked.

"Eh, um, well, ya' shouldn't know about this, but, um, I'm not exactly cooking" he told them nervously.

Harry, knowing of his fondness to dangerous animals became wary, his behavior telling him he was hiding something.

"Hagrid?" he asked innocently with a semi puppy dog pout, knowing Hagrid couldn't keep a secret for dear life.

"Well… ya' see, I was havin' a nice time in a bar when I met this guy who I made some talk to, one thing led to another and he gave an egg…" he said sheepishly.

Hermione felt Harry's wariness and could see flashes of his previous conversation with the man.

"Hagrid, what kind of egg he gave you?" Harry asked, fearing his answer.

Hagrid had a prideful look, "I always loved dragons and this guy jus' gave me the chance to have my own" he told the kids.

Hermione paled to know he was hatching a dragon egg, _'That explains the heat'_ she thought to herself.

Harry face palmed, "Hagrid, what kind of dragon?" fearing even more to know. It could be an Irish Razortail or a Hungarian Horntail or even worse, an Armored Behemoth.

Hagrid looked thoughtful, "I believ' he said it was a Norwegian Ridgeback" he answered honestly.

Harry sighed in relief, it wasn't one of the most dangerous one per se.

"Mate, you do realize that the Ridgebacks are poisonous, right?" he asked his friend seriously.

"Yeah, but ter' not dangerous, jus' misunderstood" he replied back.

_'Trust only Hagrid could respond this way'_ he thought to himself.

"When is it scheduled to hatch?" asked Hermione in a mix of fear an excitement, not every day you get to see the birth of a dragon.

The half-giant smiled at her, "Aroun' these days actually, should've hatched yesterday if the man's calculations were right" he answered.

Harry looked sadly at Hagrid, "You do know that you can't keep him here? He could burn your house, he could kill you"

"It wouldn't do that, it jus' need a strong figure to learn from" he shot back tenderly at the thought of a baby dragon.

Hermione was thoughtful, "Hagrid, that may be true for the first weeks, but he'll grow, he's a predator and he likes big preys, you won't be able to keep him for long, he'll get big and you'll be in danger, the castle and the students could be in danger too" she told him sadly, hating be the one to break the big man's heart.

"I know tha', but… where it will go?" he said sadly as well.

Harry decided it was time to leave, he needed to find a way to help his friend, "I don't know Hagrid, but we'll help you finding a place for-"

A cracking sound interrupted him. Hagrid approached cauldron holding the egg and took it out of the fire when he saw that it started to break.

He placed it in the table and the cracks began to grow.

The three of them, regardless of their knowledge of the danger of having a dragon around, could only see expectantly as the dragon came out of the egg.

It was a beautiful little black dragon.

"Can ya see 'ow beautiful he is?" Hagrid said in adoration towards the hatchling.

Harry and Hermione just shook their heads when Hagrid said he recognized his mummy. Harry heard a weird hissing but he couldn't place the source. It sounded like a child making noises with his mouth. Harry figured it must have been the growls of the baby dragon.

When the little dragon started spitting fire, Harry said his goodbyes, Hermione nodding in agreement.

They left the Hut and started walking in silence, until Hermione spoke, "You think we can help him find a place for the dragon?" she asked him.

Harry turned to see her and smiled at him, "Yeah, we will, we'll find somewhere" he said determined.

Hermione got closer to him and hugged him hard. Harry returned the hug but couldn't help but ask, "What was that for? Not that I didn't like it, but why?"

Hermione smiled at him warmly, "For being you Harry, just for being you" she said as she gave him a chaste kiss in the lips.

She grabbed his hand and both headed to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Hermione talked to their friends, looking for suggestions when Neville remembered something, "Harry, I believe Percy or Ron once said that one of their older brothers worked in a dragon reserve"

Harry smiled at his friend's suggestion, "We'll let's find out" he said as he left to look for the Twins, Hermione and Daphne at his sides while Neville, Susan and Tracey stayed on the room.

They had the map so finding them was easy.

The Twins were working in one of their prank products in an empty classroom. When they arrived the Weasley brothers greeted them enthusiastically.

"Ladies and gentleman, what can these two lowly pranksters can do for you?" they said in unison.

"Hi guys, Neville told us that he remembered listening to Ron or Percy say that one of your older brothers worked in a dragon reserve, we wanted to know if that was true" Harry explained simply.

Both Twins looked at each other and turned to Harry, "Well, yes, that's true, our older brother Charlie works in a dragon reserve in Romania, been there since he left Hogwarts last year, why do you ask?" said one of the Twins.

Harry and the girls smiled, "If you must know, we need to remove a baby dragon from the school" he said while the Gryffindor Twins smiled as well, 'This will be fun' was their simultaneous thought.

How wrong they were…

The group had to move quickly, in a matter of days, they managed to convince Charlie to help them remove the dragon, now called Norbert by Hagrid, to send him to the reserve.

Only the Twins, Dora and Harry participated in this act since it would be harder to move the whole Pack plus Norbert around the school.

Using the Marauders map they managed to avoid Filch, the prefects, Mrs. Norris and even Snape. It all went well, they reached the Astronomy tower and delivered the dragon to the group of dragon handlers, Harry even managed to meet Charlie and call him cousin much to Dora's embarrassment and anger (because of her still very much alive crush on the redhead).

However they never counted on with an unwanted witness. When they crossed the entrance of the Great Hall, the map indicated that no one was present in the place and they confidently moved the now 2'5" long dragon, _'How in the hell did he grow so much in just seven days!'_ Harry mused to himself as the moved the silenced baby, through the halls of the school.

The problem with the map was the 'blind spots'. These 'spots' were the areas when the stairs join one floor with another, disappearing any person standing there from the map since it's not registered in neither floor.

And in this particular case, the unnoticed person was one Draco Malfoy.

The blonde, having seeing the four students and the dragon, headed towards McGonagall's office. After the beating he received with his housemates and the detention afterwards, his humiliation released the Slytherin within him.

After a brief discussion with the Head of Gryffindor, he took Hermione's example making an Oath saying that he had seen Potter, Tonks and the Weasleys moving a dragon inside the castle.

Minerva knew he couldn't have lied so she had no choice but to go with him.

-oOo-

Harry sighed in relief, "I thought this would never end" he said as he walked with Dora and the Twins to the badger's house, after all, he didn't wanted to leave his cousin alone.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" complied his cousin.

The Twins were going to speak when the heard a stern voice coming from behind, "Mr. Potter, Miss Tonks and Mr. and Mr. Weasley, come with me"

The four turned around, seeing a stern Professor McGonagall and a smirking Draco Malfoy, the same four groaned in disappointment and followed her reluctantly.

They headed to Hagrid's Hut and being half-way the Transfiguration teacher spoke, "Are you going to tell me what were you doing at this hour moving a dragon inside the castle?" she asked them seriously.

The students turned to each other in astonishment, 'How did she knew?' was their thought.

Harry turned to see her and decided to be honest, he loved the woman as an aunt and he didn't wanted to disappoint her. Besides, he knew she liked the big man and she wouldn't get him in trouble. Despite her famous strict nature, he knew she loved pranks, Quidditch and had a big heart.

"You see, Hagrid somehow got a dragon egg and made it hatch, Hermione and I convinced him to give it to a dragon reserve, since he can't keep it here, and today we got him out of school, that's all we were doing" he said calmly.

Minerva turned to see his nephew-in-all-but-blood and smiled. He had never lied to her, she always thought Harry was a little bit cynical for his own good but that was something she liked about him.

"I'm glad that your reasons for doing this was to help a friend but that doesn't mean you have free reign in school, what would have happened if the dragon turned loose for example?" she said with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry but the five of you will have detention, and it will be twenty points from each of you" she said in a final tone.

Draco paled and turned angry to his professor, "WHAT?! WHY ME?! I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD YOU THEY WERE MOVING THE DRAGON!" he shouted Minerva.

"That may be and I appreciate it, but like them, that doesn't excuse you from being out your bed at this hour" she said sternly and then she looked at him with a glare.

"I know why these four were out of bed, but why were YOU outside of yours?" she asked the Scion of the now disgraced House Malfoy.

Draco didn't wanted to answer her question and just turned his head in an arrogant manner refusing to say a thing.

McGonagall just smiled, to everyone's surprise, "If you don't want to speak then I won't force you" she said, "And it will be fifty points for your disrespect to me a few moments ago" she added.

Draco paled even more.

When they were passing the Great Hall Harry heard Hermione on his head, _'Harry where are you guys? Is already past one'_ she asked concerned.

_'Sorry Mai, but… we were busted by McGonagall'_ he said sheepishly.

_'You WHAT?! What about Norbert?'_ she asked/shouted at her boyfriend.

Harry smiled, _'Norbert is alright, we handed him to Charlie, but somehow, Malfoy saw us and we didn't see him and he told McGonagall, then again, somehow she knew what we were doing, we had to come clean'_ he answered.

Hermione mental sighed, _'So what now?'_ she asked depressed.

_'Well, we're having detention with Hagrid right now, so go to sleep, I don't think we'll get to the tower early' _he said to which Hermione agreed not too happy.

When they arrived to Hagrid's house Minerva called him out and explained why they were there.

After comforting a weeping Hagrid for the loss of his dragon, more than getting Harry and his friends in trouble, she handed him the five of them to have their detention.

Hagrid had been aware of several attacks on Unicorns and he was decided to know what had happened. The six of them plus Fang headed inside the forest. Harry and Hagrid, being the one who knew the forest better separated, Hagrid taking Dora and Malfoy, and Harry taking the Twins and Fang.

After walking for a while, Hagrid's group found a unicorn death, it's neck had bite marks, "Somethin's been kilin' the unicorns, drinkin' their blood so be careful, do you understand?"

The five students nodded and the groups separated again. After walking through a clearing, Harry's group heard a guttural sound coming from the forest, very close to them.

Fred noticed the trail of silver unicorn blood and the four of them followed it without asking for Hagrid's help.

They walked around twenty feet when they saw a wraith-like creature feeding on the young unicorn's blood. Fang left the place quickly in fear while the three students stood there paralyzed, not knowing what to do.

The creature sensed them and left the unicorn alone, heading to their direction. Fred and George snapped out of it when Harry fell to the ground in pain, his hands grabbing his head.

The Twins decided to do something and began throwing hexes towards the creature.

The wraith began gliding, evading the spells getting closer every moment.

Hagrid listened Fang's barking and he headed to his dog along with Dora and Draco.

Harry felt an incredible pain in his head, like if his brain was boiling, and hot knives were piercing his skull. His eyes watered from the pain and he couldn't breathe or think.

He saw the spells being shot at the wraith not hitting him because of its speed. Harry bit his tongue and he stood up, wand in hand. He forced his Occlumency shields to their max diminishing the pain greatly. Now with a clear head he joined the barrage of spells.

The wraith began to tire and his movements became slower. A few seconds later, Dora's spells and Hagrid's bolts from his crossbow joined the fray.

The creature decided that this wasn't a fight it could win so it left.

"Harry!" screamed Dora when he saw the ragged look on her cousin's face, "Harry are you alright?" she asked him concerned.

"Yeah, I am now, thanks guys" he said to everyone.

Hagrid decided to end the excursion and they all returned to the castle.

"Hagrid, do you know why would that thing kill and drink those unicorns blood?" Harry asked his giant friend when they were walking back to the castle.

Hagrid looked at him serious, "Not sure why, but I do know tha' unicorn's blood can save yer' life, even if yer' dyin', however, doin' tha' to such a pure animal will curs' ya' for half of yer' life" he answered seriously.

"And who would want to do that?" asked George.

"Probably someone who has been seriously wounded, the wraith must be someone on disguise, otherwise it wouldn't have evaded our spell, wraiths are incorporeal and they need exorcising spells to be defeated, like the ghouls" Dora said seriously.

Fred was thoughtful, "Wonder what hurt it, I mean, it has to be something bad to be desperate enough to drink unicorn's blood, maybe he was mauled by a creature, something like Norbert or Fluffy, or maybe-"

Harry cut him off, "What did you just said?"

Fred looked at him curious, "I said it could have been mauled by a creature like Fluffy or Norbert, I mean, come on, were in the Forbidden Forest, there's bound to be many dangerous animals around here" he said.

The gears in Harry's head began to spin in overdrive giving him an epiphany.

"Hagrid, when you got Norbert from the man in the bar, what do you talked about?" he asked his friend.

"Uh, mainly 'bout the animals I raise" he answered.

"Did you told him about Fluffy? And if you did was he interested in him?" Harry asked nervously.

Hagrid thought for a moment, "Yes I did, and of course he was interested in Fluffy, how of'n you get to know 'bout a tamed three headed dog! I told 'm that the secret with any beast is to know how to settl' 'm down… with Fluffy, jus' play some music and he'll fall asleep" he said without realizing what had he done.

Dora and Harry paled, knowing what this meant, the man who gave Hagrid the dragon egg must have been Snape.

He needed to try and get pass the dog in Halloween so he brought the troll, but he couldn't do it. He must have tried again and things gone badly for him to risk drinking unicorn's blood, and because of that he went to Hagrid in disguise to get the information he needed to pass the beast.

Harry and Dora remained quiet the rest of the trip back. They left Dora in the entrance of her common room and then headed to Gryffindor Tower, where Hagrid left the three lions.

Harry knew that Hermione was sleeping, the same with Neville so he decided to wait for the next day to speak with them.

Late next morning, a hyper Harry came out from his bedroom to find Neville and Hermione speaking in the common room.

"Good morning Harry, how are you?" asked Hermione concerned for her boyfriend, after all, he had an all-night detention in the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm good, don't worry about that, guys, we need to talk" he told them seriously.

Both friends nodded to him and Harry explained the whole deal. Before he said his opinion of the matter, Hermione reached to the same conclusion, "Snape! Snape is the one who gave Hagrid the egg and now he knows how to pass Fluffy!" she exclaimed in fear.

Harry nodded, "Just what I thought, Mai, we have to tell Dumbledore, I may not like him but he IS the Headmaster" he told them to which they nodded in agreement.

They headed to look for Minerva, since neither knew the current password to Dumbledore's office.

They found her in her office, grading a few exams.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger, what do I owe the pleasure?" she greeted them.

"Hey Aunt Minnie, I was wondering if could you give us the password to talk to Professor Dumbledore?" he asked.

Minerva looked at them suspiciously; she knew that Harry didn't got along with Albus, so his request to voluntarily see him made her weary.

"May I ask why you need to speak with him?" she asked sternly.

Harry grinned, "Of course you can, but I can't say I'm going to answer" he replied cheekily.

"HARRY!" Hermione scolded him before McGonagall could say anything.

"Okay, alright, sorry, I was just playing" Harry apologized. Minerva smiled at them, those two remembered her the way Lily and James acted with each other.

Harry's voice took her out of her reminiscing, "Aunt Minnie, we believe that someone is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone" he said while omitting Snape's name. He knew she wouldn't appreciate him for incriminating another professor without physical proof.

McGonagall paled when she heard his words, "I don't know how you got this knowledge but this is none of your business Harry, and besides, Albus left this morning for some ICW issues that presented earlier, he won't be coming back until tomorrow night. Rest assured that the stone is safe" she told them sternly.

"But Professor, we need to-" Hermione began speaking but Minerva cut her off.

"I will not repeat myself, Miss Granger, now please leave my office, I'm really busy" she dismissed them.

The three friends left the office dejectedly, they felt disappointed. McGonagall was supposed to be the one responsible of the school in Dumbledore's absence AND their Head of House; she shouldn't have dismissed them so easily.

"It's going to happen tonight, I'm sure of it, Snape probably faked the ICW calling to lure Dumbledore out of the castle" Harry told them seriously. Neville and Hermione looked at each other, "We know mate" his cousin told him reassuringly.

Harry looked them in the eye, "We need to gather the group… Neville, go to Hufflepuff and look for Susan and Dora; Hermione go to Daph's and explain her and Tracey the situation, I'll go looking for the Twins, we'll meet in half an hour" he instructed.

Neville went to the dungeons and Hermione to the tower. Harry wandered the halls with the Marauder's map; he found them in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Guys, we need to talk" he told them seriously when he found them. The Twins saw his fierce look and nodded, knowing this was indeed serious and followed him to Daphne's chamber.

Once the nine of them were together, Harry and Hermione explained the events since the beginning. An hour later, every student on the private common room had frown on their faces.

"We need to stop him" said Daphne concerned.

Tracey was thoughtful, "But why would Snape want the Stone?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Who cares? The issue is that he wants it Stone" said Fred.

Dora shook her head, "While the most important thing to do is stop him, we need to know the reasons why too" she said without her carefree attitude, scaring the shit out of her friends for seeing her so serious.

Harry nodded, "I believe this has something to do with Voldemort" he said while half of the students shuddered listening the name of the vile wizard, "Oh come on! Is just a name! I mean is just French, it means 'Flight of Death' in French" he said sternly to his friends.

They all laughed at his tone and the name itself. "When did you learnt French?" asked Hermione curious.

Dora laughed at this, "Sirius taught him so he could try to trap a French bird when he got older, too bad his lessons were not required" she said while she winked to Hermione, making the first year blush.

"Girls, I think we're getting out of the topic" Neville reminded them.

"So you think is You-Know-Who's plot, Harry?" asked George.

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded, "Yeah, Snape was his Death Eater, he might be trying to do something for him, the Stone is known to create the Elixir of Life and turn metal into gold" he said while pondering the reasons why.

They all nodded agreeing that it was possible. The thing now was figure what to do.

Hermione quickly developed a plan with the help of Harry and Daphne.

"Alright, the thing is simple, Sue" she said while the redhead turned to her, "We need you to speak with your Aunt, try to get her and her Aurors here so they can do something" she said while Susan nodded.

Harry handed his mirror to his sister, "Use this to speak with Sirius, he can let you speak to her" he instructed.

"We need diversions to get people away from the corridor as well as Filch and Ms. Norris and the Prefects; McGonagall must have place people there knowing that we know about the Stone" Hermione turned to the Twins, "I want either one of you" she said and then turned to Tracey "And you to create the diversion"

George frowned, "Why one of us?" he asked with Fred nodding.

"Well, Sue is going to be talking to Amelia, and we're all first years except for you two and Dora, who is going with us. We need someone to give us a clear pass, and we'll probably need help from the three older students. I don't think Fluffy is the only thing there protecting the Stone" she answered.

"So is obvious, Harry, Neville, Daphne, Dora, one of you and I go to get the Stone while the other Twin and Tracey create the diversion. Sue is going to be our contact with the DMLE and the one to explain the situation to whoever is needed" she added.

The Twins nodded and started speaking among each other. They nodded again.

"Alright, George is going with you, I'll stay with Tracey and Susan" Fred told them.

Harry smiled, "Alright then" he glanced at his clock, "Is almost midnight so let's go"

-oOo-

Fred and Tracey started their diversion when they saw Filch and Percy near the third floor corridor. A bunch of fireworks began exploding from different directions making Percy and Filch separate, leaving access to the six students.

The group reached the door to Fluffy's chamber and Hermione made a copy of her violin while Harry grabbed an acoustic guitar that Dora conjured.

They both entered the room playing, not wanting to wait to see if the animal was awake.

They played Harry's Medley (the song Hermione made for him), allowing the students to enter the room.

They noticed that the dog was already sleeping because of a silent harp.

"Snape must have passed already" indicated Daphne.

Dora jerked her head, getting Neville and George's attention and indicated them to move the paw of the dog from top of the trapdoor. Both teens nodded did as told trying to be as silent and gentle as possible to avoid the dog waking up.

Daphne opened the trapdoor with Dora on her heels, "Let me go first" Dora told the blonde.

Daph nodded and the metamorphmagus descended into the darkness. A loud THUD could be heard. "It's alright! Is soft in here" she shouted.

Daphne, Neville and George followed along, then Hermione and lastly Harry, vanishing the instruments.

Once they reached down they felt the soft landing. After a brief inspection, the teens discovered they landed on a plant.

"It's Devil's Snare! You have to made little movement" Hermione instructed everyone.

They all obeyed and were still while Hermione muttered in low voice; "Devil's Snare hates fire and the sun" Neville nodded while looking a different colored vine. He inspected the vine and paled when he recognized it and heard Hermione began an incantation, "Lumus So-"

"STOP!" Neville interrupted her, "What? Why?" she asked concerned.

Neville breathed in relief, "You didn't noticed the second plant, right?" he asked to which she shook her head.

Neville grabbed a vine and showed it to them, "This is a 'Firaga Deathvine', is plant does the same the Devil's Snare does but this one activates and grows stronger when sun or fire touches it" he said making Hermione pale in turn.

"Uh, thanks Neville, I didn't know that" she said ashamed, she could have killed them all if she had finished the incantation.

"Don't be" he replied.

"Now what do we do?" asked Daphne.

George had an idea, "I know what to do" he said as he started using Aguamenti on the plant.

"George, what are you doing? You're soaking us!" Dora exclaimed.

George didn't answer. Instead he dried all of his friends and used the Glacius spell, freezing the plant.

Daphne's brows lifted, disappearing from her face, "Of course!" she exclaimed when she figured what George was trying to do. Harry got to the same conclusion, "Everyone, start using cutting curses to release us"

Now the six of them knew what they had to do. A few minutes later, they all were standing in the floor beneath the remains of the killing plants.

"Well, that settles that" George said as they advanced through the door.

The group entered into a room that had a broom and a lot of winged keys flying around the place. Hermione inspected the door and found it locked.

"We probably need a key, and is probably hidden among those ones" Daphne said as she pointed the flying keys.

Upon more inspection, Hermione smiled, "It had to be an old key, big, sturdy and probably rusty" she said.

Harry smiled when he saw the key, "That'll be easy" he pointed his wand to the key, "Accio Old Key"

The rusted key flew to his hand. Hermione and Dora smiled at him while the three pureblooded wizards looked at him agape, "Why didn't we think of that? And more importantly, HOW do you thought of that?!" asked Daphne.

Harry smiled cheekily, "Unfortunately, many wizards lack some common sense, it was obvious that one would instantly use the broom to get the key, but as we know this is a trap, then touching the broom must activate it" Dora explained with the same amused expression her cousin had.

The three astonished students nodded and kept moving forward with their friends.

They entered a hall that had a giant chessboard and human sized pieces of chess.

"Looks like we have to play chess to win" said Daphne. This time Dora was the one who smiled, "Maybe we don't" everyone turned to see her curious.

She winked at her friends and she then turned into a small pink chameleon.

"I don't know how turning in your animagus form is going to help us" he told her.

Dora smiled inside and she suddenly transformed into a condor, one of the biggest and strongest birds that exist in the muggle world.

Everyone's jaws were touching the floor, "How did you do that?!" asked Neville excitedly.

Harry smiled while ignoring Neville's question, "So your metamorphmagus ability can even work in your animagus form, huh?" he asked to his female cousin, to which the pink condor nodded. He understood the plan right away.

Dora started flying around the board, passing student after student until four were on the other side of the chessboard, things went awry when she finally lifted Harry, because she was exhausted. No matter how strong and big a condor can be, or a person itself, flying five students became taxing for the usually pink haired girl.

While she took the rest of their friends flying through the edges of the board, she was really tired when she moved Harry so she decided to fly above the chessboard.

They flew pas the black figures without any problem, but when they passed the white ones, the white Queen came to life and grabbed Harry's foot, since he was hanging from Dora's claws, and threw him to the ground.

Dora reached her friends, who had seen Harry fall, and she was taken to a side, she was gasping with difficulty.

Harry felt the jerk on his foot and suddenly he found himself on the ground. He didn't have much time to complain though; he saw three blades swinging in his direction trying to stab him so he moved to a side quickly enough to avoid them.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione and Dora.

"I'm ok-" he began but wisely shut his mouth when all the white pieces were reanimated, moving slowly towards him. He began using Cutting Hexes but the pieces were made of rock doing virtually no damage. Dora and George started using Blasting Hexes but the pieces simply ignored them, after all, the damage was minimal.

"Harry, just run past them!" Harry heard Hermione scream to him. In his mind, he saw what Hermione meant.

Harry smirked and turned into Fenrir.

He began running through the line of white chess pieces that tried to kill him.

Quickly enough, he passed them all and the group of friends quickly entered the next door.

They entered an illuminated room, it was covered by rocks and in front of the door was a square with little pieces with runes inscribed. Upon closer inspection, Hermione deduced it was a solving puzzle; however, the first years were totally clueless to runes.

"These runes… they are simple characters, they are the alphabet along with the numbers…" Dora said when she looked further into the figures.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked curious.

The pink haired girl smiled, "I may be a troublemaker, a prankster and a rebel to boot, but actually -let me tell you- I do pay attention in class, and I have knowledge of this 'cause I both take this class" he told them with a bi grin on her face, "Runes are very important in warding, and that is a very important subject if you want to become and Auror" she explained.

The group felt relieved to hear that.

Upon closer inspection George spoke again, "This is curious, the number nine is missing" he said quietly.

"You know of this as well?" Hermione asked curious.

The Twin smirked, "You wound me, dear Hermione, that you believe I'm an ignorant" he said while Hermione huffed not bothering to hide her annoyance.

Dora had been looking at the shape of the puzzle, examining it. The missing pieces replaced by solid rock, shaped in odd straight shapes, like pieces of tetris (in the lower part of the puzzle from left to right were solid areas that prevented pieces to cross this limits) made her realize something that made her gasp.

"What?!" Harry asked nervous.

Dora smiled, "This… this is the Chaldean Method of alphanumerical order!" she shouted excitedly.

Everyone was looking at her strangely. To which she giggled.

"Seriously guys, this is one of the basic Arithmancy's method of alphabet, and I'm guessing that this pieces are in disorder, once we arrange them I believe we can pass to the next door" she explained, making everything easier.

She spoke with George for a few minutes and then the redhead used a Sticking Charms to cover the runes with dirt and mark them with their 'normal' character. This way, everyone could see the numbers and the letters clearly instead of being runes.

Dora scratched the sketch of the Chaldean Method in the wall and Daphne proceeded to solve the puzzle. In a matter of minutes they solved the challenge and a door appeared to a side of the runes.

When they entered, they found themselves walking through a corridor with a door on the far end of it.

When they reached the door a foul smell invaded their noses, it was rancid, putrid and they began having a headache. Harry identified the smell easily. He turned to his friends and quietly he spoke to them.

"Guys, this smell is from a troll" they all paled after hearing this, "and we need to pass it no matter what, so this is what we'll do, the best will be to hit him fast and furious, we'll enter through that door and we'll send a barrage of spells to the animal strong enough to make him cower in fear" he paused momentarily, "and remember shoot to the head" he said.

After explaining the rather simple strategy, they all nodded and after taking a deep breath they entered shouting spells to a creature that wasn't there.

They saw that the troll was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. They all got closer to it and saw that it was either dead or unconscious.

"Well, now I feel stupid" Dora said cheekily after thinking they entered a room screaming like crazy people.

They all nodded sheepishly, their mind thinking the same.

Hermione kept inspecting the creature, "Harry, I thought you said that War Trolls only lived in Asia" she said warily.

"Yeah, that's what I said" he said while he approached the creature and saw what Hermione was seeing. Nobody had bothered to inspect the size of the troll, it was close to twenty feet tall, colored gray and was bulkier than the mountain troll they faced on Halloween, and his face was savage unlike the other kinds of troll that had dumb faces.

When Harry saw its finger move he screamed, "IT'S NOT DEAD! ATTACK HIM!"

The five students did as told and began throwing hex after hex. The troll stood up despite the barrage and began to move towards them slowly.

"Come on! More!" Harry shouted as he sent another Piercing Hex to the troll, hitting him in the eye.

The animal began to move backwards. The troll reached the wall under the heavy fire, overwhelmed by the teens that kept attacking relentlessly.

Dora hit him in the chest with a powerful Blasting hex making a deep gash, Hermione shoot at the same place with a Cutting hex making the wound deeper, Daphne, George and Neville shoot him another barrage of Stinging hexes making the skin bland and Harry finished with a well placed Piercing hex that DID pierced through it after the damage done by the other spells.

Magically and physically exhausted, the six teens dropped to the floor. Taking gasps of air they tried to stand up. Neville, Harry and Hermione, after all the training they had in the year walked to the door, "Guys we need you to seek help, we don't know how many challenges are left, Amelia is probably here already, she can help" Harry said without turning back.

Dora nodded, she was one of the most exhausted but she stood up, pulling Daphne and George up. "We will Harry, just hang on" she said as she left with the other two.

"Are you ready?" Neville asked his friends, Harry laughed, "No, but we have no choice, let's go" he replied.

Hermione took his hand and they entered through the next door. They found flames covering the entrance of the next door and a table with goblets. They all had different potions in them.

A piece of parchment lying in front of them captured Hermione's attention.

She read it and spoke softly, "It's a riddle Harry, one of these goblets has the potion that will let you pass through the flames" she told him.

"And the others?" he asked warily. Hermione bit her lip, "The others will kill you" she said with a broken voice.

Neville looked at them seriously, "I looked the potions, there's enough for one, I'll go back, I'm sorry that you need to do this alone"

The couple nodded.

Hermione thought in the riddle and after a few minutes, she solved it, "This is the one Harry" she said as she pointed the goblet with her finger.

Before he took it he faced his girlfriend, "Hermione, before I go through, I want you to remember that I truly love, you're the best thing that have happened to me in my whole life, even more that being rescued from the Dursleys" he told her as he cupped her cheeks.

Hermione was smiling warmly at him, "Harry, you too are the best thing has happened to me in my life, even more than discovering that I was a witch… I love you Harry, you've made me happy since the moment I met you and I'll be damned if you don't survive this, so you better get your cute little bum through those flames, get the Stone and return to me so we can return to our favorite spot by the lake and I can kiss you senseless" she told him with a fierce voice that made him grin wickedly.

"You can bet I will return with that incentive" he said as he kissed her passionately.

After a couple of minutes he broke the kiss, took the goblet and drank the potion.

"I'll see you in a few minutes" he said as he kissed her again and ran through the flames, not turning back.

Hermione decided it would be a good idea to help the others get back.

-oOo-

Harry entered a circular room, the walls covered with small flames, creating an eerie atmosphere that somehow agreed with the bad feeling in Harry's heart and mind.

The circular room contained two significant landmarks; the first was a magnificent mirror, maybe seven feet tall. Its frame was a colored cold gray and an inscription marked the upper part of hits frame. He saw that the markings were letters and the sentence was from end to beginning. It said 'I reflect not yourself but your heart's desire'.

The other landmark was a man in a purple turban, a man that Harry knew from his classes, a man he knew as Quirrinus Quirrel.

"I really thought that Snape was the one who wanted the Stone, I guess I was suspecting the wrong Professor" Harry stated calmly, trying to focus in the unexpected.

He was no fool by all means, even if Quirrel looked like an idiot, that he had fooled everyone meant that he was really good, so Harry decided that it would be bad to underestimate him.

"Hello Potter, yes, it would seem that way given Severus attitude and background makes him easier to suspect, though, you'd be surprised…" Quirrel said, leaving the statement incomplete.

Harry felt nervous; something in his mind told him that maybe he wasn't so wrong after all.

Quirrel turned to the Mirror, "I look at myself holding the Stone, but how do I get it!" he shouted to no one in particular.

"Use the boy" said an ethereal voice that made Harry shiver.

Quirrel moved towards Harry and grabbed him from the collar, pushing him towards the mirror.

"What do you see Potter?!" he asked angrily.

Harry looked at the Mirror and saw his own reflection, watching him intently, his other self smirked and winked him as he took the Stone from his pocket for Harry to see it and put it back in his pocket.

Harry felt a sudden weight appear in his pant's pocket, realizing that his reflection had given him the Stone.

Harry smiled, trying to dissimulate his shock, "I see my family, my parents actually" he replied without looking at his professor.

"He's lying" said the voice, "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" added the professor.

"I am telling the truth" said Harry in a flat tone.

A cold and cruel laugh could be heard in the room, "Let me speak with the boy, now" the voice said and Quirrel did as told.

He removed his turban and turned so Harry could see the back of his head, however, what Harry saw was not a bald head but a face that made him disgusted.

The man's face was old, wrinkled but with red piercing eyes staring at him. It was a frightening sight.

"Harry Potter, we meet again" said the face.

"Voldemort I presume" replied Harry, "Nice to meet the man that killed my parents, this way I won't feel remorse when I kill you" Harry said confidently, when in fact he was terrified.

The Dark Lord laughed cruelly, "You have spirit kid, I'll give you that… Still, spirit alone won't save you… the day I was banished, I felt the magic in you, ancient magic, performed by your parents… you're nothing special, only you survived because of them, so now, tell me, what does it feel to live, knowing you won't see them again?" asked the man coldly.

Harry winced as Voldemort, 'Rubbed salt on his wound', reminding him the loss of those he loved and who loved him more than life itself.

"I may not see them here in Earth, but when this is over I'll see them again, life is, after all, inevitable" he said determined.

Voldemort actually shivered at the thought of dying, being his greatest fear, unknown to Harry.

"You speak bravely, no wonder you're a Gryffindor, however, bravery won't prevent me to take the Stone that you have hiding in your pocket" he stated.

_'How did he knew?!'_ Harry thought to himself, but recomposed quickly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the professor shouted. A sudden spell flew past him, almost touching him if he hadn't moved thanks to his fast reflexes.

Quirrel began shooting green spells that Harry immediately began evading, knowing that if one spell connected, he would be irrevocably dead.

He began running around the room shooting back Cutting Curses and Reductos, trying to damage the dark wizard amusing the Dark Lord for his dare.

Quirrel shielded himself from the incoming spells. He shot back and Harry had to dive and roll to evade the spell.

"You are indeed brave, but I'm getting tired of playing games, give me the stone and I'll let you see your parents" Voldemort said in a cold tone.

Harry thought of something that could definitely help if it worked, "If you want it so badly, then come and get it you coward!" Harry said as he taunted the Dark Lord showing him the crimson stone and pocketing it again.

Voldemort raged and Quirrel launched himself against Harry, trying to get the Stone, playing the part the boy thought in his mind he would do if he showed him the Stone

The man grabbed Harry by the neck trying to strangle him. His grip growing in strength until it stopped.

Quirrel's eyes grew wide as he felt a sharp pain in his neck and blood dripping down his throat.

Harry's gaze hardened as he saw blood flowing like a river from his professor's neck when Harry cut his throat with his hidden blade.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Harry heard Voldemort scream in rage and astonishment receiving no response as Harry said nothing while he looked his professor fall to his knees grabbing his neck trying to gasp for air. Quirrel's face fell to the floor dead. A sudden flow of magic began to swirl towards the corpse of his instructor when Voldemort's spirit rose from the body, "Good bye, Harry Potter" said the Dark Lord with a smirk on his face as he left the place.

Harry was confused by his nemesis words but his thoughts were cut short as Quirrel's body began to glow, Harry's reaction was insufficient, the body of his Professor exploded in a mater of seconds, Harry's Protego shattered and the explosion sent him flying across the room leaving an unconscious Boy-Who-Lived on the floor.

-oOo-

Harry began to stir, his body sore, pained with tremors. He groggily began opening his eyes, a sudden rush of light entering into his sight making him close his eyes shut.

He felt something pressing his left side, something heavy, warm, soft.

He opened his eyes and saw the sleeping form of his most important person. Hermione was sleeping quietly with a look of peace he had never seen her wearing before.

He moved his hand and tenderly brushed her cheek, reveling in the feeling of his skin against hers. Hermione moved a bit, shifting her hold on him. Harry smiled at her.

He began looking around and realized he was lying in one of the beds of the infirmary. The one he had been assigned when the troll attacked Hermione he mused to himself and turned to see his girlfriend who was now looking at him with a hint of surprise.

Hermione listened through her sleep the voice of her boyfriend. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that Harry was awake and looking at nowhere in particular, her heart began to beat faster as Harry's awakening began to process in her mind.

Harry turned to see her and she couldn't control her actions. She flung to him, enveloping him with her small, slender arms.

She began sobbing as the concern for his life was replaced for the relief of his apparent well being.

Harry stroked her hair, whispering soothing words to her, "Is okay now my angel, I'm okay, I'm back, there's nothing to worry about now"

She nodded against his chest, but kept crying, the tears cleansing his soul.

Once she was calm, Harry spoke, "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded in response but before she could answer verbally, the doors of the Medical Wing opened revealing Professor Dumbledore, Minerva, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius and Amelia.

Sirius and Amelia rushed to him when they saw their son awake and alive.

"Harry, are you okay? How are you feeling?" asked Sirius concerned.

"Sore and tired but okay" he replied simply.

Madam Pomfrey began making scanning spells, "It seems that you are better now, your wounds are mostly closed and your core is replenished by half, a couple of days and you'll be as good as new Potter" she informed him.

Harry nodded and asked again what had happened.

"That's what we wanted to know Mr. Potter" answered Professor Dumbledore, receiving the glare from Poppy, Minerva, Sirius, Amelia and Hermione, however he ignored them and added, "I was told everything that happened before you entered the Mirror's Chamber by Miss Tonks and Miss Granger, but we need to know what happened inside with Professor Quirrel"

Harry sighed, "I entered the room and found Quirrel inside, he told me he wanted the Stone and wanted me to get it from him" he said flatly, his mind drifting to the event that had happened a couple of days before.

"I told him I saw my parents, since the inscription on the mirror said that the mirror showed you your heart's desire and not your reflection" Harry talked as Dumbledore nodded, agreeing to this, "What I saw in the reflection of the Mirror was myself with the Stone hiding it in my pocket. I felt the weight of the Stone in my pocket so I told him about my family, like I said, however he didn't believed me and he removed his turban only to reveal Voldemort's face on the back of his head" he spat.

Hermione, Minerva and Poppy gasped, while Amelia and Sirius paled. Dumbledore had a mask of indifference that confused Harry but kept with his story.

"We exchanged words and he revealed he knew I had the Stone, I don't know how he found out, but he did; and he tried to kill me with the AK" he revealed.

Sirius growled in anger, "I tried to fight back but his spells began to get closer so I though in taunting him in order for him to get closer and I could attack" Harry said sadly.

He paused for a moment, "It worked, he rushed against me and he tried to choke me, so I cut his throat… Voldemort's spirit left and Quirrel exploded, that's it" Harry finished.

Everyone was silent in the room. Harry had admitting killing a person, Voldemort's host or not, he had killed someone.

Amelia was thinking in the laws and she acknowledged that this fell on self defense so there would be no problem. Sirius, having been an Auror, got to the same conclusion.

Minerva and Poppy knew Harry was a hunter and he had killed before but that didn't lessen the shock of hearing his words while Dumbledore began fearing Harry was turning dark.

Hermione's heart felt broken. She could see pain in Harry's eyes and that hurt her. His pain was her pain and she couldn't do anything to fix it other than being there for him.

Harry's voice snapped them all from their thoughts. "Could… Could you guys leave me alone for a while?" he asked as the truth of his actions finally reached his conscience.

The adults nodded and left the room, giving him some space. Hermione though, decided to stay, she knew her boyfriend needed her.

"Harry… Harry talk to me" she pleaded with a gentle voice when she hugged him. Her grip was hard, trying to convey all the love and acceptance she felt for him.

Harry was unresponsive for a few moments until he found his voice, "I… I killed a person…" he said to the nothingness and he turned to his soulmate, "Hermione… I killed a person" he said while he began sobbing hard.

A tear fell down rolling down Hermione's cheek_, 'You couldn't have done anything else Harry, he would have killed you if you didn't kill him' _she told him via their mental link, trying to make her message reach his subconscious and soothe his troubled soul.

Harry began to shake his head in denial, _'I could have stun him, I-I could have ran, I could… I could…'_ his thoughts were in utter chaos, guilt and regret overflowing inside him. He knew he had to, the he needed to kill Voldemort, but one thing is knowing it and another is doing it.

His heart throbbed, it ached, he had taken a life.

Harry's sobs were getting louder and louder until a thunderous, hurtful scream could be heard coming from his insides.

Sirius, Amelia, Minerva and Poppy entered the Infirmary to see a deranged Harry Potter screaming in agony, not from physical pain but from his soul.

Poppy headed to where Harry was holding Hermione like a lifeline and gently made him drink a Calming Draught.

As Harry's sobs began to diminish, Sirius approached his son, "Harry" he said softly.

Harry turned his tears stained face to the man who was his father now.

Sirius held his face with his hands, "I know what you're feeling, I know, I've killed before, I know you feel guilty, dirty, unworthy of being loved and befriended but that is not the truth"

"Harry, look me in the eyes" he instructed calmly and Harry did as told, "I killed many people when we were in war, many, many people; I had to decapitate people, blew them in pieces, piercing their hearts so my friends, my loved ones and I could survive… so I ask you, knowing this, do you care for me less?" he asked his child.

Harry looked in his gray eyes and shook his head, "No, you're still Padfoot to me, no matter what have you done before" he said in a low raspy voice, result of his screaming.

Sirius allowed himself a brief smile, "Exactly, my friends thought no less of me, and is the same with you, we love you even more, because we know who you are, knowing that it hurts means you're still human. Worry when you stop caring, since I know this won't be your last time killing" he told Harry.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Sirius is right Harry, we love you no less, we know that despite this, you're still OUR Harry" she said as she snuggled against his chest. Harry putting his arms around her petite form, craving for comfort, comfort that he found in Hermione's embrace and in Sirius words.

**This was it, I hope you've liked it. Please post your reviews!**


	11. Weddings and Barks

**Hey guys! How are you doing? **

**Here I bring to you this week's chapter of Pack of Wolves, I hope you really liked it.**

**I want to thank every reader that has given me their support and more importantly to those who've reviewed the story. Their input has helped me with some issues in my sotry to make it better.**

**Between these people, I include zArkham, samagnus, and RonRR whose comments have helped notice some details I hadn't realized, thanks guys!**

**Guys I need you to give me reasons for Harry and Hermione to have some fights between each other, after all, there are no perfect relationships and this will be to make them grow as a couple and as persons. I have the first one but I'll need some help. To give you a clue, it's related to a writter. I think this will be enough for you to find out what I'm talkng about.**

**Now on to this week's chapter, like I said, I hope you like it. Please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, its character or its universe, I'm so sad because of that...**

Harry was released from his stay in Poppy's domain a week after his encounter with Quirrelmort (The Twins began calling Quirrel that way after they were told about the encounter Harry had with the professor).

His feelings of self-loathing, guilt and shame subsided after much reassuring from Hermione, Sirius and Dora, who were Harry's most important persons, during the days he spent in the infirmary.

During these days, Harry and Amelia bonded spectacularly. Her own experience in the DMLE gave her great insight in the feelings he had. Sirius was the same as her, he had been part of the department too before his imprisonment, however, Amelia gave Harry the comfort and reassurance only a mother can give a son and that made them connect in ways that he couldn't with Sirius.

Andy had been his mother figure in his early years but she didn't have the background of a fighter that Amelia did, making quite a difference between the two women.

Andromeda and Susan visited him as well along with Remus and Ted.

Only Narcissa stayed at the Manor in order to avoid her son but she sent her regards and support in a beautifully written.

_'Who would have thought that the mother of one obnoxious Draco Malfoy would be able to write something so nice' _he thought to himself, _'Right, it wasn't her fault it was old Lucy's fault' _he reminded himself.

His friends visited him when he was secluded in the infirmary and the Twins helped him by making him focus in the challenge Sirius had given them.

So, with just one month of classes left, Harry found himself splitting his time between spending time with Hermione, his friends, preparing his ultimate prank against the teachers and getting engrossed in his studies, getting ready for his end of terms exams.

One day, while studying for his History exam Hermione approached him after receiving a letter from her parents.

"What is it love?" Harry asked Hermione when he saw her eager face.

Hermione smirked, "Do you have plans for the summer?" Hermione asked him mysteriously, not giving a clue about what she wanted to tell him.

Harry thought for a moment, "The only thing I can remember other than Sirius and Amelia's wedding would be the SSTD but that's it" Harry explained to his girlfriend.

"What's SSTD?" the bushy-haired witch asked curious.

Harry's grin became feral, "The SSTD or Scotland Six Day Trial is… the most awesome, extreme, incredible, arse-kicking motocross event EVER!" he said excitedly. While he emphasized the last word jumping from his seat.

Hermione laughed at her boyfriends antics when he turned into Hermione's 'Lecture Mode'.

After he finished explaining Hermione about the SSTD, he remembered why this conversation began.

"So, Mai, why do you want to know if I had plans for this summer?" he asked.

Hermione beamed, "I asked my parents if you could come with us when we go to France and they say yes!" she said euphoric, but her mood changed quickly becoming weary, "Well, that is… if you wanted to go…" she said shyly.

"Are you kidding me?!" he half shouted, half asked wide-eyed, making Hermione cringe in nervousness, believing he was mad for not consulting him before however that train of thought disappeared quickly when she saw the big grin Harry was wearing, "I would LOVE to go out to France with you!" he said excitedly while he hugged her tightly.

Once they separated Hermione hit his chest with her small fist, "You prat! I thought you were mad at me when you first shouted!" she complained heatedly.

Harry's brain replayed the scene when he heard himself and he realized it did sound like he was mad.

He grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry Mai, it wasn't my intention to make you feel bad, I was just shocked and excited for the invitation" he said while he rubbed the back of his head.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and mock glared at him for a few seconds making him consider hiding from his girlfriend's wrath until her tight lips transformed into a smile, "That's alright Harry" she said to a nervous Harry.

"And when would we be leaving?" he asked once they both relaxed.

"About a week after the wedding, my parents had reserved the date a while ago and we were lucky it was after the wedding since we were invited too. Mum and Dad talked to Sirius and we are going to stay in the Manor with you and Susan while Sirius and Amelia go to their honeymoon and once they get back we leave" she explained.

Harry smiled, "That's great!" he said excited.

Hermione beamed at her boyfriend's acceptance for her invitation.

-oOo-

Exams had finished a couple of days ago and Harry and his friends were waiting to have their last dinner of the year in the Great Hall since they would return home the next day.

Harry and Hermione had ended in second and first place of their year. Daphne and Neville were fifth and sixth and Tracey and Sue were eight and ninth.

The Twins and Dora surprised everyone in their years being in the top five. Apparently Hermione's nagging made them work harder and they were sowing the results.

Dumbledore stood up and talked to the students, "Another year has ended, the time for you to relax has arrived and I hope you really enjoy your vacations" he paused to wait for the cheering of the students ended. They were all happy to return home and have a break of school.

Once the Hall grew quiet he spoke again, "And now, the House cup…" he stopped for a few seconds to raise the tension.

"In fourth place with 325 points... Hufflepuff" he said while everybody clapped respectfully.

"In the third place with 367 points… Ravenclaw" again, everybody clapped politely.

"In second place, with 402 points… Slytherin"

Pandemonium erupted in the Great when the students heard that Slytherin was in second place, ending their winning streak they had kept for seven years. The snakes began protesting while the other three houses were cheering.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore's voice sounded in the Hall making everyone shut their mouths.

"Thank you… and now, in the first place, winner of the House Cup AND the Quidditch Cup this year… GRYFFINDOR!"

The same pandemonium erupted with kids screaming with joy, others crying and frowning in frustration.

After he let them have their ruckus for a few minutes Dumbledore quieted them for a second time, "Congratulations Gryffindor, I'm sure your Head of House is pleased" he said while McGonagall smirked unashamedly. Flitwick and Sprout laughing to see her satisfied face and Severus scowl.

Dumbledore chuckled to see his staff's antics. "Now that this has been said, tu-"Albus couldn't finish what he was saying because he suddenly stopped.

The professors were frozen as well their faces fixed with confusion and fear. A tune could be heard from beneath the table and all the professors suddenly stood up, Flitwick standing on the Head's Table.

Dumbledore's robes were replaced by a two piece red leather outfit, while the other professors remained the same.

Every muggleborn and several Half-bloods recognized the clothes Dumbledore was wearing and the song that could be heard in the Hall as the famous 'Thriller' from Michael Jackson.

As the song kept going, all the professors began dancing, using the same steps of the original song.

There wasn't a student in the Hall that could avoid laughing. The whole scene was hilarious. The fact that one part of the dance Dumbledore was doing was replaced by the 'Moonwalk' make it even better.

Harry and Hermione's sides hurt badly from laughing, both were leaning on the other to have some support and not fall to the floor however the Twins and Dora WERE already rolling on the floor laughing. Neville, Susan, Daphne and Tracey were no better; they were having problems to breathe from the intensity of their laughter.

After the song ended, the professors were released from the magic that submitted them to such a shameful position and sat on their chairs with their faces crimson red. Only Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, Babbling and Sinistra were laughing.

Dumbledore remained standing up, "Alright, now that we've all laughed" he missed the looks of the professors that asked the question 'WE?', "Tuck in and see you next term.

Harry and his friends smiled at each other and they ate with gusto.

-oOo-

Once in the train, the whole Pack secluded in one compartment, using space-enlarging spells to let them all fit.

Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville, Daphne, Tracey, Dora, the Crimson Vixens, the Twins and their friend Lee in conference with Remus and Sirius, who received the memories of the pranks and had seen them in a Pensieve Amelia let them borrow, were having a war council; the topic they were discussing was which prank was the best, the Wonder Twins of the New Marauders'.

After a five minute discussion and voting, they declared the New Marauders were the winners of this challenge.

Sirius and Remus congratulated Harry, Dora, Neville and Hermione, who were the ones who preformed the prank, (Hermione was steps away from becoming a full Marauder and Neville was an honorary Marauder).

The Twins fell to their knees and began doing their 'We're not worthy' chant while they bowed to the New Marauders in respect and adoration.

"Sirius, could I ask you a favor?" Harry asked to his godfather once they finished the talk, the older students having left the compartment.

"Sure thing pup, what do you need?" he asked.

"Do you think is possible for you to help me get me a Pensieve? I think I can pay it and I'd like to have one for myself to see my memories, besides, this way I can share them with Hermione's parents so they can see what their daughter has been doing in school" he said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione looked at him in awe and adoration and dashed to him to envelop him in a Female Granger Hug, while chanting "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou" non-stop and non-breath because of Harry's thoughtfulness.

Harry gave her a Cheshire cat grin and kissed her lips lightly making her hug him even harder.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" asked Susan to her friends.

Daphne was first to answer, "My parents want me to remain in the house, they have several important business meetings and it will be difficult to leave somewhere" she said neutrally.

Tracey was next, "I'm staying with Daphne so my plans are her plans" she replied sheepishly making everyone laugh.

"I'm going to visit my relatives, I'll be here by the end of July" Neville said.

"What about you guys?" Daphne asked to Harry, Hermione and Susan.

Susan grinned happily, "I'm staying here for the summer for the wedding and get to know the family better, I've spend little time with uncles Remus and Ted and aunts Andy and Cissy" she said and then she added, "My dear brother on the other hand is going to have some quality time this summer with Hermione on France"

"Really? Do tell" Tracey invited, genuinely curious since going to France was one of her biggest dreams.

"We're going on vacations with my family, we'll explore Paris and probably we're going to the beach in the French Riviera" Hermione said excitedly.

Tracey grinned wickedly, "So guys, did you knew that the custom in French beaches is to go nude?" she asked innocently.

Harry and Hermione flushed red, "W-Wha-What a-are you t-talking about?!" asked Harry in a non manly high pitch voice.

Of course everyone laughed.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to France, and I've read a lot about the places to go and I found that many beaches are for nudists" she explained, "Is really common practice so you don't have to worry at all, no one will see you strangely since they are used to it" Tracey explained making the couple wear an ever darker shade of red.

Harry began stuttering again, "W-What sh-she said is f-for real?!" he asked to his girlfriend.

The brunette couldn't look Harry in the eyes out of embarrassment, "Yes, is true… I actually forgot to tell you…" she said shyly, reprimanding herself for forgetting something so important.

Harry sighed, "I'll take some blindfold with me if necessary so I won't see you naked" he said and Hermione suddenly felt hurt. She knew that he was only trying to be respectful but it somehow made her feel not pretty to be worth looking at.

Her thoughts flashed for a second and Harry seemed to have caught on them because he hastily talked again.

"No-Not that I don't want to see you naked Mai, uh, eh… that didn't sound right, eh, w-what I'm trying to say is that… while I think you're beautiful, I don't want to make you uncomfortable if we do go to a beach like that" he said trying to minimize the damage of his statement.

Hermione perked up at his words and a feeling of love rushed inside her. Knowing his words and reasons for them was one thing, but hearing him trying to make her feel pretty and respected and most of all loved really made her happy.

She smiled at him, "I know" she said simply and snuggled closer.

They remained the whole trip holding each other. Harry was leaning on the wall next to the window while Hermione was leaning on him resting the back of her head on the crook of his neck, his arms around her shoulders and belly. The group of friends kept talking the whole trip to London.

-oOo-

While the students were in the Express heading towards London, the three professors that actually cared about a raven haired, green eyed wizard were in a personal meeting sharing some firewhiskey.

"Come on Minerva, you don't have to feel bad, he's okay now" the small professor told to the usually stern Transfiguration professor whose face at the moment was reflecting the pain that was tearing her heart and soul apart.

"You… don't get Filius… you didn't heard him…" McGonagall said sobbing as she remembered the day Harry regained his consciousness after his fight with Quirrel.

She had maintained a face of neutrality in order to hide her pain the whole last month. She knew that she was partly responsible of Harry's injuries. She knew as well that if she had listened to him and his friends he wouldn't had to kill Quirrel in self-defense.

She held her arms and rubbed them as she shivered when she heard Harry's voice on her head.

"His scream… it-it was…" Minerva choked with her sobs; "Heartbreaking… it came from the deepest part of his soul… it-it…" she couldn't keep talking as her guilt and regret consumed her.

Poppy, who was sitting to her side held her strongly, thinking if it would be good to give her friend a Calming Draught but she decided otherwise, Minnie needed to let this out. She wondered how she herself could remain calm, after all she heard and saw Harry too and knew what Minerva was talking about.

"Sshh… it's alright Minerva, it's alright" she said as she held her friend in her arms, speaking soothing words to the Animagus.

Flitwick had never seen Minerva so emotional before in her life other than the time her husband died.

Poppy must have similar thoughts as she asked why she was reacting like this_, 'Always straight to the point' _the Charms professor said to himself after hearing the healer's question.

A few seconds passed and finally Minerva found her voice, she looked straight into Madam Pomfrey's eyes, "I know is not commendable to have a close relation with students since it makes you less objective" Minerva began, "But you know I really cared for James and Lily" she said quietly.

She sobbed again, "When Harry was sent for the first time to the Headmaster's office, he asked his owl to get me, so he could have some backup –not that he needed actually" she said with a chuckle.

She breathed deeply and sighed as more tears ran down her cheeks, "When we came out Albus' office, he… he said he remembered me…" her tears began falling harder, "He said that despite the years he remembered his Aunt Minnie" she managed to say before she broke down.

Finally Poppy and Filius understood why Harry's injuries had affected their friend so much.

They, of course, remembered and cherished the Potters, the three of them; Filius was close to Lily and Minerva to both Lily and James. She used to visit them in their house, and her visits were even more frequent when Harry was born.

She had denied herself the opportunity to be happy with the love of her life Dugal McGregor and years later her husband, Elphinstone Urquart, had died a in an accident and they had no children. So the relation she had with Harry was the closest to that of a maternal relation she ever had in her life. The fact that she ignored the warning, giving place to the events that happened a month ago to the child she loved as if he were his own, was the reason she felt so bad.

Filius and Poppy knew that nothing they could say would make her relax so they just were there for her.

Once Minerva calmed down she spoke to herself, "I'll fix this Harry, I won't fail you again…" she said determined.

-oOo-

Another person who was thinking about the Boy-Who-Lived was Professor Dumbledore.

For him, the previous events were revealing to say the less.

_'Damn that boy!'_ Dumbledore thought, _'His powers are increasing slowly but surely, and that will do no good to the Greater Good, I need him weak, the only way to finally defeat Voldemort is for him to die, that way I'll be able to finish him'_ Dumbledore mused internally.

His phoenix companion, Fawkes, looked at his sadly. The majestic bird felt sadness for his old friend. He had once been a great wizard, a superb leader and strategic, he was aligned to the Light and was the responsible to end his old friend Gellert Grindewald's reign of terror that not only affected the Magical World but the Muggle one as well. After all, Grindewald was the one who pulled the strings behind Adolf Hitler.

The German dictator was corrupted after his dreams of being an artist were crumpled and began to create another image for himself because of Gellert, who started making plans for domination using the broken man as the public image of his new government.

In the end, Adolf Hitler was nothing more than a man whose ambition was destroyed and his weakness made him vulnerable to a powerful imperius that made him responsible of the death of thousands of people from every continent of the Earth.

Dumbledore ended this, but this Dumbledore wasn't the same he was back in 1945

This Dumbledore was a man enamored of his own legend. This was a man who lost from sight the players and only focused on the game and the result. He was a man who possessed great power and intelligence and in the end, he was corrupted because of it.

He was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, responsible of the formation of hundreds of kids yearly, planting the seeds of the future of Magical Britain.

He was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, which meant he was able to create the political change that the country needed so desperately.

He was respected and revered like a deity because of all the things he had done in the past and that was what made got him in love with himself.

His charming smile and character, his thrice damn twinkling eyes, his phoenix friend. He was quite the character but he wasn't satisfied. His life had been dedicated to fight the dark but he never realized in what moment the dark took control of him.

His wishes of immortality were different of those of Voldemort. He didn't wanted to live forever, what he wanted was to be remembered like people remembered Merlin, the one who was the ultimate wizard along with Morgana Le Fay, the Peverell Brothers and Hogwarts' Founders, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Goddric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

His ultimate goal was to be part of this small group of people, Goal that he was close to achieve in the end of the seventies and the beginning of the eighties. Goal that was thwarted by one stupid prophecy and one damn Harry James Potter!

Voldemort's defeat would have placed him in the group he considered he belonged to but the Dark Lord's vanquishing because of a toddler destroyed his dreams.

He knew he needed the lad to achieve his goal in life. He began making plans after Potter's death. He knew part of the prophecy had already happened; Harry's scar was proof of that. Now, he needed to control the lad to turn him onto the sacrificial lamb, get him killed and take the place in history that was rightfully his.

Fawkes knew all this but sadly he couldn't help but to see Dumbledore's plans unfold. He had been binded to the Headmaster and he couldn't escape.

His reminiscing was interrupted when he heard Albus' voice.

"I have to do something to separate Harry from Black… just you wait Potter, I'll have you under my control soon enough, you'll serve your purpose without a doubt" the aged professor said darkly making Fawkes sing a sad song.

-oOo-

Once in King's Cross station, the friends divided to head over their families.

Harry and Susan saw Amelia and Sirius standing in the platform grinning happily. Both teens rushed to their parents and hugged them warmly. Hermione did the same with her parents.

They saw the Greengrasses, the Davies and Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother.

Sirius and Amelia headed over to the three families to give them invitations for their wedding.

Neville, Daphne and Tracey said their goodbyes and left the station, and the rest of the group headed out to the muggle side and the families exchanged pleasantries.

"How was this term, Harry?" asked Emma gently.

Harry smiled, "Really good Mrs. Granger" he answered politely.

Emma frowned, "How did I told you to call me, Harry?" she said sternly.

Harry laughed at her expression, it was the same Hermione did when she was annoyed, "Sorry, I forgot about that Emma" he answered sheepishly.

"That's alright Harry" she answered gently.

"So, are you ready for the big day Sirius?" asked Dan happily.

Sirius grinned, "Of course I do, I already bagged the girl, the ceremony won't be such a hassle" he said cheekily only to receive a smack on the back of his head from Amelia.

Sirius laughed merrily while rubbing the back of his head, much like Harry did Hermione noted, "Okay, okay, let me rephrase, of course I do, I love my lovely girlfriend and she loves me, so the ceremony won't be such a hassle" he 'fixed' his statement.

Dan laughed loudly along with the three Tonks, who had reached the group while Sirius was speaking; Amelia smacked Sirius' head again with an amused smile on her face.

"I believe that's not the right thing to say Sirius" Harry said quietly.

"Yes, you're right, that was not the smartest thing to say and you better learn this so you don't make the same mistake with Hermione" Dora said after she controlled her laughing.

Harry and Hermione's faces turned red in embarrassment. "What's this, the day to embarrass Harry and Hermione?" the Head of House Potter asked indignantly making everyone bar Hermione laugh at his expense.

Once Sirius calmed down he spoke, "Alright, that's, enough teasing and joking. Dan" he said to the dentist, "We agreed that you'll stay on the manor after the wedding and when we get back you'll depart to France, right?"

Hermione's father nodded in agreement, "How long you said you're staying there?" asked Sirius.

"Three weeks, we couldn't cancel all the appointments so we'll return a week earlier than expected, we'll leave the fifth, is Sunday and we'll return the twenty sixth, Sunday too" Dan explained.

Sirius nodded, "And he'll stay with you another week after you return, right?" Harry's godfather asked for clarification.

Once again, Dan nodded in agreement.

Harry and Hermione were ecstatic. They were going to spend a whole month together, three weeks in France and one week on Hermione's house.

After a little more chatting the families separated, the Grangers and the Tonks' left to their homes while Amelia and Sirius aparated Harry and Susan to Potter Manor.

When they arrived they were greeted by Rauri and Tiki who happily moved their stuff to their rooms.

They were also received by Narcissa and Remus who Harry noted were standing really close, their hands on their sides almost touching.

He nudged Susan who noticed as well and they both smirked.

"Hi Aunt Cissy, I wanted to thank you for the letter you sent me when I was incarcerated in Poppy's House of Torture" he said merrily to his aunt while she gave him a hug.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Harry" she said laughing after hearing Harry's nickname for Hogwarts' Hospital Wing.

Remus stepped to hug Harry when Cissy released him and headed over to Susan, "How you holding up cub?" he asked concerned.

Harry gave him a small smile, "I'm better now, Hermione, Sirius and Amelia really helped me to accept everything that happened, I know now that I had no choice, it was kill or be killed, and I have to accept that if I'm going to rid the world from Voldemort" Harry explained.

Remus looked at him with care, love and respect_, 'He has been given a big task… I've never felt more respect for him'_ he thought to himself as he nodded in understanding.

Harry retired to his room to unpack leaving Narcissa and Remus alone.

"How does he do it?" asked the woman.

Remus looked at her curiously, "How does he do what?" he asked.

"You know, keep going… he knows his part in the prophecy, everyone who lives here believes that the Dark Lord will return, he does as well and he, -at least that's what it seems to me- he has no fear"

Remus nodded, "Harry has been training since he was a child as you know, and he's known the prophecy since he turned eleven. He has accepted his task; he knows that nobody can do what he has to…" Remus explained.

"You know, Harry has a very complex mind, some people may think his beliefs contradict each other but I think he has a great mind and maturity and that's the main factor he can focus the way he does, besides, he has a family that loves him and supports him so I know that it helps him as well" Lupin finished speaking.

Narcissa was thinking, "You said he has somewhat contradicting beliefs, what do you mean by that?"

Remus smiled, "Harry ahs found comfort in church; he has been raised in a way he can create his own beliefs. Ted and Andromeda took him to church since he was a child and he likes it. Because of that he has the conviction that justice is not his to enforce but God. He believes in forgiveness but in discipline as well" he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Cissy asked thoroughly confused.

Remus thought about how to explain but the voice of Sirius interrupted, giving the woman the answer she needed.

"Harry thinks that a person must be forgiven so one can be free from hate and resentment since that creates an endless cycle but he recons that a person must pay for its crimes otherwise there's on learning" Sirius said.

"He believes in God and the afterlife, heaven, as well as the judgment every soul is bound to receive. Harry knew he would have to kill people someday, however he never thought it would happen so quickly, that's what shook him up" Sirius added.

Cissy was aghast, "Sirius how can you speak so carelessly about Harry killing?!" she asked concerned.

Sirius grimaced, "Because that's what we've been training him for his entire life. He has killed before, maybe not persons but animals and creatures!" he said while raising his voice.

The former Prisoner of Azkaban sat down warily and sighed, "I'm sorry Cissy, I shouldn't have snapped at you but… I feel guilty, I feel like I'm the one who stole Harry's chance of a happy childhood" he said sadly.

Amelia, who had entered to the room with Sirius held him in her arms, "Sirius Orion Black" she said quietly, "You've done nothing wrong, if you hadn't, Harry would probably be death by now so don't torture yourself, he loves you and I love you" she said in a tone that left no place for arguments.

Narcissa just kept quiet, thinking about everything she had learnt from Harry in these past minutes. Her respect for the young man grew quite a bit and she couldn't help but feel proud of being his aunt.

Lupin placed his hand on her shoulder, supporting her and agreeing with her since her feelings for the lad were the same and his.

The next day Harry started making his homework along with Susan. They decided to follow Hermione's example and they started working since morning. The siblings secluded in the library, which had a table and chairs to work.

With the vast amount of books, the knowledge stored in the clear room was immense. They finished their homework just before dinner after a long day of reading and writing, they had decided that they would finish their work in one day to have the whole vacations to enjoy.

Harry went to sleep and the next day he went to explore the contents of the library on more detail. The previous day he discovered that the library had a book that was charmed so it held the information of every title in the library, separated by subject, author, year of release and more. While he was looking over the titles of the books, he found a book that caught his attention, Potter Grimmoire was the title.

He summoned the book and found that the book could only be read by members of House Potter, being those members either the Head, his wife of his kids, no vassal or friend of the family could do so. Not that it matter actually since anyone who wasn't a Potter would only see white pages.

While rumbling through the pages, he noticed that a page in the middle of the book was folded, like a bookmark. His curiosity made him open the book in that specific page and what he found surprised him.

It was a ritual. Some would call it dark others light but this ritual could prevent someone's death by sacrificing oneself. It was called 'Amare et Protegere', literally 'To love and protect' in Latin, he recognized.

It was an ancient ritual made by the Potters where one would encapsulate their life force and sacrifice, die a willing death for the life force to flee the body and be deposited into another. The force would protect the receiver from ONE fatal wound or attack. The only requirement was to do the chanting, made a letter 'S' like symbol on the forehead of the receiver and sacrifice one's life for the other.

Harry had an epiphany and realized that this was the reason he survived Voldemort's attack, it also explained the lightning bolt scar on his forehead since he knew that the Avada Kedavra spell leaved no mark.

Harry began to cry and curled in the couch while missing his parents and thanking his mother for giving him a chance to live, a chance to meet his new family and meeting Hermione.

Some time later, more calm, he continued reading the Grimmoire, it seemed like a small thin book but actually it was bigger than it looked like. It had the full history if the Potters and was self updating, although he couldn't fathom how.

The book also explained every spell, ritual and potion the family had created. He read about his ancestors and he saw this family wasn't actually light aligned but gray.

He read about the weapons stored in the family vault, there were quite a few and they were beautiful in design and astonishing in power. All of them made with mythril forged by goblins and only three were made with orichalcum, forged by dwarves.

He saw the weapons, Great Sword 'Tempest', Light Bow 'Lux' and Halberd Spear 'Gale'.

The Grimmoire described these three weapons to be the most powerful ones stored in the Potter's vault. Tempest was a two handed sword that was charmed with a feather weight charm keyed to the Potter's blood. Meaning only Harry could wield it. He saw the size of the weapon, it was large as him _'How in the world can someone wield that?'_ he asked himself.

Lux was a lightweight bow that had no need of arrows since its arrows were made of magic. In fact, the bow itself could be used as a wand since the spell one wanted to make could transform itself in an arrow and the bow's properties was capable of making it twice stronger.

And finally the halberd spear Gale. This weapon was quite practical; you could attack with both sides of the spear. One was cross ended so you could used it to pierce front and sideways; and the other end was a dragon faced blade used to slice. Its blade could cut through iron but it was charmed to be inoffensive to the wielder.

All in all, these three weapons were incredible and Harry decided to retrieve them from his vault later in the summer perhaps after the wedding.

As he kept reading he saw more and more spells, rituals and potions but there were three entries that caught his attention.

One was the Fas Ignis spell, literally 'Flames of Destiny' or 'Flames of Justice'. It was a light version of Fiendyfire. While not as difficult to control as its dark counterpart, the wielder needed to be either of Light or Gray aligned, its mentality was what decided if he could do the spell. Harry decided to learn about the spell later since it was very draining, like a Patronus.

The next entry a Potter creation, an ability named Shifting or Jumping. It was an improved version of Apparition and was completely silent. It had the advantage that one could use it to move inside Anti-Apparition wards and if the user was strong enough it could pass through these wards.

Harry definitely wanted to learn this and he made his goal this summer to learn to Shift and if he could, teach Hermione to do it too.

The last entry he read before leaving the library was Magical Telekinesis.

At first Harry was weary that this could be a hoax or birth ability but his curiosity won and he learnt that Magical Telekinesis was none other than the mastery of wandless Summoning, Levitation and Banishing spells (Accio, Wingardium Leviosa and Expello spells).

Harry was overly excited. He had seen the Star Wars movies last summer and he couldn't help but compare the Magical Telekinesis with the Force.

This summer was definitely going to be interesting.

-oOo-

The day of the wedding arrived fast and Harry found himself along Remus trying to calm certain raven haired, gray eyed wizard who was on the border of hysteria.

"And you said that the ceremony wouldn't be a hassle" Harry said with a smirk. Sirius just scowled at him, trying to have a stern face but his nervousness was overwhelming.

"I wonder if we should give you a Calming Draught, it seems like you need it" Remus said to his best friend.

Sirius sighed, "Not a potion but I wouldn't mind a firewhiskey" he said sheepishly.

"None of that Sirius, mum will get mad at you for drinking before the wedding and at us for letting you, so man up and let's go, you wouldn't want to keep mum waiting, it would not look good if the groom arrives AFTER the bride" Harry said with a grin on his face.

Sirius groaned, "When did you became such an arse?" he asked.

Harry's grin was contagious and Sirius smiled at his son when he answered, "Since the day my godfather became a whining dog"

Sirius smacked the back of his laughing and gave him a hug.

"Thanks pup, I needed some laughing" he told his godson.

Remus came from Sirius other side, "Let's go, is time" he said quietly and the other two nodded.

-oOo-

The guys were standing behind Sirius who was waiting on the aisle for his bride to arrive.

Harry saw his friends and family sitting on the benches. Hermione, Dora and Neville along with their parents were sitting on the side of the groom.

Hermione's outfit was really cute in Harry's opinion. She had a simple deep blue dress that made her look really nice. _'You look beautiful, I think I've fallen in love with you Mai'_ Harry told her mentally.

The girl blushed at her boyfriend's praise, '_You don't look too shabby yourself, Harry' _she replied, making them chuckle. Hermione observed Harry's outfit. He had a simple gray suit and deep blue robe, like her dress.

Harry kept surveying the surroundings and found the Greegrasses and the Davies in the bride's side. A lot of ministry workers were invited because of Amelia's job. Security also became the least of their concerns because half of the Auror force was invited to the wedding.

Harry noted that the place itself looked really beautiful. The couple ha decided to have the wedding in Potter Manor since that's the place that they would be living in with Harry, Susan, Remus and Narcissa.

They were having the ceremony and the reception outside in the backyard. The aisle was placed near the forest at the deep end of the backyard, leaving the area between the forest and the house to accommodate the tables and the dancing area.

The whole place was decorated in white with streaks of red and yellow in honor to the housed the groom and the bride used to belong back in their Hogwarts years.

His inspection was interrupted by the sound of the music that announced the arrival of his mother to the aisle.

Amelia truly looked beautiful. Her strapless white dress was modest, not to extravagant and long enough to cover her feet.

Behind Amelia were Susan and Emmeline Vance, a friend of Amelia that Harry had met a few days before.

The bride reached her place in front of the groom and Sirius and Amelia looked like if they were going to burst from happiness.

The Minister performed the ceremony, Sirius and Amelia pledging their loyalty and love to the other till death do them part and beyond.

The ceremony lead them to the table area where the newlyweds had the opening dance.

The young couple was sitting wit the Grangers, Cissy and Moony. Hermione looked like she was lost in her thoughts. Harry knew from Susan and Dora that every girl's dream was to meet their blue prince, get married and live happily ever married and Hermione was no different.

Harry knew he was no blue prince and that they were young but by looking her in the eye he vowed himself to be next best thing. The man who would be her anchor and her support, who would care for her and love her forever, giving her the life of a princess she deserved.

Harry smiled at her, "Hermione, would you like to dance?" he asked her lovingly.

Hermione didn't saw that coming and she blushed profusely. She nodded not trusting her words and Harry taking her hand led them to the dance floor once the people began to join the newlyweds in the dance floor.

He bowed slightly and took her hand, his other hand resting on her small waist. The teens began dancing to the rhythm of the music, a slow melody that let them feel contentment, the felt at peace in each other arms; a comfortable silence fell between the two of them.

At the moment, there was no past, the present was their bodies close to each other, their future was each other, as simple as that.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and he buried his face in her mane of hair, inhaling her vanilla scent that he loved so much.

It was truly a unique sight of those two Emma noted. Dan seemed to agree with her for the look in his eyes was one of certainness. They had no doubt that this wasn't a school crush, this was the real deal.

The look of peace in their daughter and her boyfriend's faces reassured their faith in the two teens.

The songs kept playing one after the other and the young couple kept dancing close to each other until the dancing was suspended by the arrival of food.

The two teenagers sat in the table, talking quietly among each other while the other occupants of the table looked at them with tenderness.

Soon the time for eating ended and another round of dancing was in place but this time Hermione had to share for Harry danced with Amelia, her mother, Narcissa, Andromeda, Susan, Dora, Daphne and Tracey. She was invited to dance with Sirius, Remus, Neville and her father and she had a good time. Harry was released from the female population and he finally returned to the girl her care for above others.

When they were dancing Harry noticed something that intrigued him, "Mai, are you seeing what I am seeing?" he asked quietly. They moved so Hermione was in the place Harry were and she chuckled.

"If you're asking about Remus and Cissy quite close, intimate almost, then yes darling, I'm seeing what you saw" she said, "So, you're gossiping now?" she asked to an amused Harry.

He laughed at his girlfriend's question, "Na, but you can't deny that love is in the air" he said with a Cheshire cat smile and kiss Hermione chastely on the lips.

Hermione smiled brightly with her face showing a slight tint of red.

The young couple kept dancing until the departure of the newlyweds announced the end of the celebration. The members of the Pack along Rauri and Tiki cleaned the place and headed to the Manor once the guests have left.

-oOo-

Harry and Hermione were standing in the backyard with Susan, Dora, Remus, Narcissa and the Grangers, who were staying there before leaving France.

Hermione had been training for several months to become into an animagus and Harry had seen glimpses of her transformation before; he knew she was a canine like him, but the question was what kind? And that's what the group was hoping to find out at the moment.

Much like the time Harry and Dora each transformed completely for the first time, anxiousness was in the air, a sense of excitement and curiosity in the mind of every person in the Manor.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry to the nervous brunette. Hermione had a feeling in her heart, like if the animal within her was telling her that it was time to fuse each other.

Harry had explained that the last part of the process was the 'communication' between her alter ego and her. She was certain she had reached that moment and that was the reason they all knew this was the day they would see her transform.

"Ready" answered Hermione confident.

Harry took a few steps back to give her enough space to move around.

Hermione was standing and she closed her eyes. She let her magic envelop her, feel her and transform her.

Her legs and arms began to change shape, her skin began to grow fur, she felt here face… grow, expand; she couldn't quite place a definition to the feeling. Her hands and feet were replaced by paws. Her body fell to the ground as her legs were unable to resist her weight. She felt her ears move up in her head and grow longer. She felt not one or two protuberances grow in her rear but NINE! That fact itself gave her a most definite clue about her form.

Harry and company were amazed to see Hermione change form for the first time. She had become into a medium size canine. She was a wolf sized fox with reddish brown fur. The tip of her ears was white and the fur in her belly, chest, lower neck and lower jaw was white as well, but what amazed all the witnesses was that she grew nine beautiful and fluffy long tails. Like her ears, the tip on the end of each of her tails was white. Harry noticed as well that the white tips of her tail each were in fire; not like burning but surrounded by flames, like if the tails were responsible of creating the light blue flames that adorned her furry tails.

The Grangers were astonished to see their daughter turn into a cute nine-tailed fox.

"Only Harry's girlfriend could have done this" said Dora in the same way she spoke first about Harry's transformation.

Remus nodded absently while Narcissa and Susan approached the female animagus.

Harry's grin was bright, "Want me to tell you what have you become?" Harry asked tenderly.

Hermione nodded and Narcissa conjured a big mirror.

Hermione gasped, or at least the animalistic version of a gasp. She finally could see herself and she had the confirmation she needed. She was sure she had seen before the animal she was in Harry's books about magical creatures where he learnt of the dire wolf.

There, standing in front of the mirror was a 3'6" tall brown and white kitsune. Her tails were long the same size her body which was about 3'8" giving her a full length of 7'6". She was quite the sight.

Harry kneeled down to look her in the eye, which were still the same chocolate brown eyes he loved so much, "Mai, you are a beautiful nine-tailed fox, you're a kitsune, hon" he told her and hugged her. He noticed the small mane she had in the area around her neck. Harry laughed; some things just remained the same, like him with his messed hair even in his wolf form.

Hermione beamed at her boyfriend's words and she gave him a small bark. Harry smiled and he turned to see Remus and Dora.

No words were necessary, the three of them understood what that look meant. Remus turned into his wolf form, an Eurasian brown wolf to be more exact and Dora did as well, she being a pink Mexican Wolf.

Harry soon followed and in his black Dire Wolf form he joined the other three canines.

Narcissa, Susan and the Grangers looked in awe and tenderness the scene that was being displayed in front of them by the four animaguses.

The sight of a pink wolf was also worth noticing making them smile widely.

After a few minutes of goofing around, the four animaguses returned to their original forms, all of them laughing merrily.

"Alright, alright, let's think of a name" Remus said as they all calmed down.

"Don't we need Padfoot to do that?" Dora asked.

"Padfoot is seeing and listening" they heard Sirius' voice coming from a mirror they hadn't seen stuck in the wall.

The group headed towards the mirror, "Congratulations Hermione, becoming an animagus is not an easy feat and we admire you for that" he said while the rest nodded in agreement.

Dora was the first one to suggest a name, "Furry, because of obvious reasons" she said.

Susan laughed, "If that's the case why don't we call her Tails, because of obvious reasons" she mocked making Dora grunt.

"Firefox? You know, for the little flames on her tails" said Dan, trying to contribute to the talk.

"What do you think of Light? Dan's same reason" Emma added.

"Mirage? Kitsunes are known for being excellent making illusions and tricking people" Narcissa said.

"Nova? Comes from 'novem' which means nine in Latin; Nova is also a star, and as you know, stars are made of fire" Remus said.

Harry thought about it, "I actually like that name, Nova" he said smiling.

"I like that name too, I approve" Sirius said from the mirror. Harry and Dora did as well.

"Hem, okay, then I, Harry James Potter, Fenrir of the Marauders, baptize Hermione Jean Granger as Nova, the Kitsune" Harry said imitating his godfather's words when he and Dora were 'baptized'

"And I Remus John Lupin, also known as Moony, accept Nova as a member of the Marauders of Wolf's Den" the wolf said. Dora and Sirius said the same word as Remus.

Harry whispered into Hermione's ear and she nodded in acknowledgement, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, baptized Nova, the Kitsune, accept the honor to be part of the Marauders and part of the Wolf Den's pack" Hermione said the words given to her by Harry.

The group exploded in a round of applause.

-oOo-

A few days later, Sirius and Amelia arrived from their honeymoon in the beaches of Jamaica.

Harry and the Grangers said their goodbyes and they left to France.

The vacations on the continent were, at least in Harry's opinion, one the best experiences he's ever had in his life.

They arrived the same day they left in the afternoon and they went to check on the hotel.

In the three weeks they spend there, Harry visited Paris and the French Riviera. He absorbed the knowledge and tattooed the images and the places they visited on his mind. In Paris they went to Arc de Triomphe (The Arch of Triumph), the Louvre, the Cathedral of Notre Dame, the Palace of Versailles

They also went to Disneyland Resort Paris, the largest theme park in Europe. He met Mickey Mouse and Goofy and Minnie among other Disney characters.

And of course they went to the beach (not a nudist one much to the young couple's relief).

"Did you two really think were irresponsible enough like to bring two teenagers into a nudist beach?" Dan asked amused to his daughter when she expressed their concern of the rules on the beach.

Harry decided to blame Tracey if by any reason they were disciplined or something. In the end it wasn't necessary and the conversation gave the Grangers ammo enough to keep the teenagers blushing everyday with their teasing.

All in all, it was a really good vacation Harry had with his girlfriend and her family.

**This was it. Next chapter will be the rest of the summer and return to school. See ya!**


	12. So, Where do we Start?

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the delay, I'm entering the dreadful exam time in college so I had been bombed by final works, pop quizes and more but hopefuly this is the last week, and if everything goes the way I expect, I will have this week's chapter by Sunday. Actually I'm going to start posting in Sundays instead of Saturdays, and chapters will be checked by a beta.**

**I want thank this week to Soarslove who is going to be my beta and Samagnus, who is checking the whole 'script' of my story and has become my sort of advisor.**

**Now, I hope you like this chapter because it prove to be dificult to write, I got stuck about 2 whole days! It was kinda frustrating so I hope is not reflected on the chapter.**

**So without any further advice, let's roll with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, nor its universe and characters... so sad...**

"Happy Birthday!" a chorus of voices woke a certain Harry Potter.

The Boy-Who-Lived looked around and saw Susan, Dora and Hermione standing to one side of his bed with expectant expressions on their faces.

Harry groaned lightly and turned his back on the girls, telling them with his body language to let him sleep longer.

Hermione frowned and looked at Dora. She winked at the older girl and she started tickling the Savior of Wizardkind unmercifully. Harry began laughing hard; begging his girlfriend to stop but his plead reached deaf ears.

Hermione released the torture her boyfriend was receiving when she saw his face completely red, his breath short and shallow. Harry gripped his sides hard after the diabolical onslaught performed by his soul mate.

He saw the three girls smirking at him and he scowled, "You're evil, girls, you knew that?" he asked.

"We know, Harry" the three answered in unison as they left the room to let him change._ 'Creepy'_ Harry thought. Hermione though, returned to the bedroom and without saying a thing she kissed Harry on the lips chastely, "Don't take too long" she told him warmly and left again.

Harry shook his head in amusement and rose from his bed, grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before going down to have breakfast.

A refreshed Harry entered the dinning room and he saw his family reunited, sitting on the table already.

"Happy birthday!" Amelia told him as she enveloped him on a hug, "Thanks mum!" he replied excitedly and returned the hug happy to be able to hear those words from his mother for the first time in his life, regardless if Amelia was his birth mother or not.

When she released him, Sirius and Remus gave him a hug as well. The line grew significantly as Dora, Sue, Cissy, Andy, Ted and finally Hermione gave him a hug.

"When did you get here Hermione?" Harry asked curious.

Hermione smiled, "I floo'd here earlier, I asked mum and dad if I could spend the day with you since it's your birthday and my parents said yes, plus, they are coming in the afternoon" she explained to her happy boyfriend.

Harry nodded and began eating the special breakfast that Tiki and Rauri had prepared for his birthday, blue banana hot cakes, his favorites.

When they finished eating Sirius shouted, "Present time!" and he left the dining room to get his gift with Dora and Remus running to get their presents too; Susan and Cissy saw this and copied the other family members antics.

Andy, Ted and Amelia face palmed and shook their heads in amusement but left the dining room too to get their presents, only in a more respectable manner.

Hermione was amused as well to see the place so lively, "Is it always like this when you have a special occasion?" she asked curious as she remembered their last Christmas, when her parents met the Potter Clan.

Harry grinned; an excited "Yeah!" was his only answer.

The family regrouped in the living room when they started handing presents to Harry.

From the elder Tonks he received a book named 'Different Swords in the World and How to use them' since they remembered Harry speaking about getting Tempest out of the Potter's Vault; and from Dora he received the complete set of cassettes of Iron Maiden.

Remus gave him a rare book named, 'Training with your Familiar'. It was a book that could help Hedwig grow her magical potential. Cissy gave him a book called 'Moste Potente Pociones' which had the instructions to do several master class potions like Wolfsbane, Polyjuice, Felix Felicis, among others.

Susan gave him a Sneakoscope, knowing Harry had enemies that wouldn't mind hurting him. Harry was pleased with such a thoughtful gift. Amelia gave him a Pensieve.

"Hey you got it!" he exclaimed when he saw the basin. Amelia smirked, "And the best thing is that you won't have to pay for it, it's my gift for you" she said merrily.

Harry smiled and he hugged his mother warmly, "Thanks mum!"

Sirius gift made him frown at first. It was a muggle book about motorcycle mechanics.

"Sirius, why would you give me a book about motorcycles when I don't HAVE a motorcycle, want to rub it on my nose?" he said acidly.

Sirius began laughing hard, "Come on Harry, you really think I'm that bad?" he asked once he calmed down. Harry just nodded.

Sirius smiled, "Then come with me and you'll understand" he said as he left to the garage of the manor.

Harry's eyes widened, "NO WAY!" he shouted excitedly as he ran to the garage. Andy and Amelia groaned at the thought of Harry having a motorcycle, as if the bicycle wasn't enough.

When the pack arrived to the garage they found Sirius standing beside a big box.

"Sirius you shouldn't!" said Harry as he ran to the present and opened the lid of the box.

Everyone saw Harry's face frown, then they saw him deep in thought about something and finally his eyes opened wide and he launched himself at Sirius laughing.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou" he chanted as his grip on Sirius grew stronger.

Padfoot laughed, "It was nothing pup" he said.

Hermione was confused because of his initial reaction, "Did Sirius really gave you a bike?" she asked.

Harry grinned, "Not exactly, he gave me a book of mechanics and the box contains the pieces of a motocross bike!" he said excitedly, "I'm going to build my own first motocross bike!" he added as he lifted his arms with fists closed in celebration.

Somehow the song, 'We are the Champions' of Queen could be heard as background. Hermione turned around and saw Dora smirking.

Once they all dragged Harry back to the living room Hermione gave him her present.

It was a little box. Harry tore the paper and he found inside a small Wizarding camera. Harry inspected the camera and he noticed it was loaded already. He looked at Hermione and smiled at her. She smiled back and Harry used that moment so take a picture of her.

Hermione blinked, her eyes seeing white dots because of the flash of the camera and she felt Harry's arms surround her, "Thanks Hermione, I really liked your gift" he told her.

Hermione nodded on his shoulder as she returned the hug and she kissed him lightly on the lips, "You're welcome Harry" she replied warmly.

The morning passed by quickly. Harry had invited Neville to celebrate a joint party and the Scion of House Longbottom agreed. Since they were in the same circle of friends the guests were the same.

Neville and his grandmother arrived around two in the afternoon closely followed by the Daphne and Tracey. Quidditch Team arrived around three.

The pack headed to the pool and they changed to their swimsuits. The kids spend the afternoon playing and goofing around in the pool while the adults were talking to the side.

The Grangers arrived around five with pizzas. Sirius, Remus and Ted were on the grill preparing some meat. The kids left the pool to get something to eat when Amelia reprimanded them for not coming at the first call. They had hamburgers, pizza, sodas, chips and candy. It was amusing to see the pack's pureblood friends inspecting the muggle food. Needless to say, they loved it.

Neville and Harry opened their presents from their friends. Both received a vast amount of candy from the Quidditch team. Harry also received a broom polishing kit and a wand polishing kit and a set of James Bond movies from the Grangers.

Neville received a wand polishing kit, several books of Herbology, Potions, DADA and weapons from the members of the Wolf's Den Pack. From Harry he received a card that said that he was going to train him to become and animagus.

The guests leaved by ten, and Hermione and Neville received permission to stay since Harry wanted to have a meeting with all the members of his family the next day and he included those two in that category.

-oOo-

The next day they had a light breakfast and the whole pack was in the living room, some had pens and notebooks. Hermione and Neville frowned and they asked for some stuff for them, sensing they would need it.

Sirius was the one who opened the meeting, "Alright everyone, before I start I want to ask, Harry, have you told Hermione, Susan and Neville what this is all about?" he asked to his former godson, now son.

Harry shook his head, "No, I haven't, although they know the basis of this issue" Harry replied.

Sirius nodded and turned to the other former first years, "Okay, kids, you know about Voldemort's defeat when Harry was a toddler, right?" he asked and the teens nodded.

"And you know he was the one that was trying to get the Stone, right?" he asked, to which the teens gave him a look that definitely said, 'Duh! We were the ones who found that out'.

Sirius chuckled, "Okay, no need to glare at me, just checking past facts" he said. He took a deep breath and began talking again, "I believe you have the same mindset as us, since you believe Voldemort is going to return inevitably, right?" he asked and the teens nodded yet again, a little bit anxious to know where this was heading.

"Okay, this meeting is what you would call a war council" he said and Hermione gasped while Neville paled, Susan just nodded, being used to these kind of topics due to her aunt's work.

Sirius continued, "We know that Voldemort is coming back so we have to prepare for when that happens. It could be in one year, it could be in ten, but that doesn't change the fact we need to train and prepare" he said to which everyone nodded.

"Where do we start?" Hermione asked more calmly.

Sirius smirked, "That's the point of the whole meeting. Where do we start? I believe the first thing should be training and reinforce our living places" he said.

Harry nodded, "We know that Potter Manor is the safest place in England just behind Gringotts and possibly Hogwarts. The wards here have been reinforced by every Head of the family and their descendants, we have the house under the Fidelius Charm and I'm the Secret Keeper, we have war-wards and they can hold a siege if needed, I think the only thing left is to adapt this place to be self-sustainable" Harry said.

They all nodded in agreement, Harry's depiction of their home's defenses was accurate and his suggestion was basic but effective, "Yeah, I believe this should be our Headquarters and main refugee" Sirius agreed.

"What can we do with the other places?" asked Neville.

"I think we should ward the Tonks' and the Grangers' place. Longbottom Manor, Grimmauld Place and the Ossuary are not far behind in their defenses" Remus said.

"The Ossuary?" Hermione asked curious to know why the family had a place like that.

Susan and Amelia laughed at her question, "The Ossuary is Bones Manor, seemed appropriate" Amelia answered Hermione's question to which the girl blushed for asking a dumb question. At least in Hermione's mind.

"We should consider Godric's Hollow and Wolf's Den" said Ted calmly.

"I agree, that while Potter Manor is our HQ, Wolf's Den can be a safe house however the Potter's place is a public war memorial, it wouldn't work" said Andy.

Hermione didn't know this about Harry's parents' house but kept shut, it wasn't important at the moment.

"Then I think I can go to Gringotts to ward the campsite, Andy and Hermione's place" Sirius said to which all nodded. He turned to his son's girlfriend, "Do you think they would have any problem with that, Hermione?" he asked concerned to which the brunette shook her head.

"No, I don't think so, we can say is just a regular measure of wizard families" she answered thoughtful. She didn't want to worry her parents, at least not now.

"Do you think we could get multi-destination Portkeys?" asked Dora.

Sirius thought about it, "Yes, I think we could and we should. We can use some piece of jewelry and make it in a Portkey. For example Harry's Head of House ring and make it a voice Portkey, the code could be something like… 'Ossuary, activate' so we don't say the codes in the middle of a conversation" he said.

"Then we should make a list about the places the Portkey will go" Hermione suggested.

Cissy nodded, "I believe the main ones should be Potter Manor and Wolf's Den as means to escape but it would be useful if we could head to each others houses" she said calmly.

Remus thought about it, "Yeah it would be better but we'll need to make it so it can respond only to us and make it impossible to take off unwillingly in case somebody tries to take it from us" he added.

They all nodded and Sirius wrote something on his notebook, "So we need some blood and runes" he turned to Dora and she nodded. Harry had only investigated the runes he had needed for his tattoos (there the reason he couldn't figure the puzzle that was before the troll when they retrieved the Stone but he had vowed to change that).

"Now, how would you make this place self-sustainable?" Sirius asked Harry directly.

Harry nodded, "The first thing should be delimiting the whole terrain and measure it, then we can buy the land around the manor and clear some of the forest area and replace it with crop fields, we could make some greenhouses and we could also build barns and get some livestock, cows and chickens mainly, so we have eggs and milk, cheese, butter, mayonnaise, you know, the basics" Harry said.

The family could only give Harry credit for the idea, no one had thought in that possibility.

"But we would need manpower to work the fields, we can't hire muggles and we would need a at least ten house-elves to work the field and tend the animals" Remus noted, "We only have Tiki, Rauri and Sirius could get Kreacher if he went to Grimmauld Place but that would not be enough" he added.

The group of wizards thought hard about it. Harry turned to see if any of the members of his family had a suggestion but they didn't. However when he turned to Remus he had an idea.

"Werewolves" he said simply. Everyone turned to see him with either curiosity or disbelief.

"What about them?" asked Sirius.

Harry smiled, "We could hire werewolves and their families to work the land and have them as a security guards" he said excitedly.

Remus stood up enraged, "Are you fucking kidding me?! You want to hire werewolves?! Harry, have you lost your mind?!" the sandy haired man asked while waving his arms in exasperation. He didn't notice the hurt in Harry's eyes.

Everyone was shocked, muted and rooted to their seats for they had never seen Remus so angry and so violent in his answer.

Harry had never been shouted at by Remus so this was unexpected; however he could understand his insecurity and he knew how to challenge that.

"First of all, no, I am not 'fucking' kidding you" Harry said coldly making Remus flinch as he realized what he had said.

"Harry I'm so-" the werewolf started but Harry cut his words when he spoke again.

"Yes, I want to hire werewolves, and no, I haven't lost my mind" he said with a smile, disarming the werewolf of any reply or comment.

Harry stood up and began pacing as he spoke, "Think about it, werewolves are discriminated in our society, right?" he asked and Remus nodded as it was obvious to him.

"Since that happens then what do they do?" he asked to his uncle-in-all-but-blood..

Remus began seeing what this was all about, "Mostly leave the magical world to work with the muggles as it's easier for them to get a job with them" he answered simply.

Harry smiled but Hermione answered for him as she reached the same conclusion her boyfriend had reached.

"By hiring them you get a magical work force that will be thankful for the opportunity you've given them, effectively gaining their loyalty, plus, their enhanced physique, senses and the fact that they are magical makes them the perfect security personnel" she said excitedly.

Andy, Ted, Dora, Cissy and Neville were honestly impressed by their reasoning.

Sirius spoke this time, "Exactly, besides, this way we are taking potential recruits from Voldemort when he comes back, maybe we can make them a Loyalty Oath to us as their contractors, we can pay them well, build them houses, -not mansions, mind you- but warm homes, give them refugee and food here and if they have children we could train them since they wouldn't be accepted on Hogwarts" he said and everyone bought the idea.

Remus was thoughtful, "But what about their transformation?" he asked.

Harry looked at him curious, "Can't you teach them to control their transformation like the Mohawks did with you?" he asked.

Remus shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Harry but no, I can't; they did that for me because I saved the son of the village chief and as a thank you gift they helped me but I had to vow not to share the secret how".

Harry nodded while thinking in an alternative, "In that case we can build a containment area and get supplies of Wolfsbane, we can even hire a Potions Master to be a resident of the facility, maybe a healer or two would be good too" he said as an afterthought.

Hermione's mind was working in overdrive considering every variable, "Harry, do you have enough founding for everything you want to do? Getting the ingredients and equipment for the Potion master, plus the potions for the Healers, hiring them and the werewolves, constructing... You're really going to need a lot of money" she asked concerned about breaking his plans if he didn't have the resources to support it.

Harry broke into a smile, "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do"

Hermione nodded in relief but decided not to ask how much he had, the way he spoke made it seem that he had more than plenty.

Amelia, though, did ask the question the young brunette wanted to do, "Harry, how much do you have in your vault?"

Harry smirked, "In my trust vault I have about… 45 thousand galleons" Hermione's eyes widened when she heard the amount of money but the surprise hadn't finished.

"But in the Potter Vault I have 379 million galleons, give or take a few, plus all the actions we have on the market. I do know for certain that the Potters have the majority shares of the Daily Prophet, Nimbus Company, Ogden's Finest line and Bertie Bots' Every Bean candies AND Slug and Jiggers Apothecary" he said and he saw Hermione, the Tonks', the Bones', Neville and Narcissa's mouth opened wide.

Harry grinned, "My family has made really good investments, plus my mother convinced my father to buy actions on the muggle world in new companies that looked promising like Windows, Yahoo, and a nutrition company I don't remember the name, it was something about herbs but I don't have the information available. The profits will be reflected on years to come if my mother's predictions of the market are accurate" he explained.

Hermione was somewhat incredulous to all this new information, "Harry, how do you know of all this?" she asked curious, trying to find a reasonable explanation of all this.

Harry smiled again, "Since I turned eleven, I began handling my family's business, Remus and Sirius taught me about finances and so, every Sunday Rauri brings me the necessary information I need to make the decisions and documents I need to sign of the smaller companies to my room while the goblins handle the biggest investments, this way I learn with the less profitable companies, so in case I screw up the loss won't be as big as it would be if I screwed up with Nimbus or the Daily Prophet" he explained

Hermione looked at Harry in awe and admiration. She knew he was an excellent student, teacher, duelist, friend and boyfriend, and now he had revealed that he was a businessman as well and kind and handsome to boot. No wonder she loved him.

Harry seemed to have read his thoughts for he talked to her mentally_, 'I'm a good student and duelist because I want to be better everyday, I'm a good teacher because what I teach you and the others could save your lives, otherwise probably I wouldn't be good at it, I'm a good friend AND boyfriend because I love you and care about you. The business part is just because I need to be' _he told her.

Hermione smiled, _'That doesn't change the fact that you're the best, and your modesty is evidence of that… and besides, you know I think you're kind, respectful, thoughtful, and I like that about you, because that is what makes you who you are… I must confess that the handsome part helps too' _she said while blushing an epic red as she realized Harry was red too and everyone was staring at the red faced teens.

Sirius laughed good-heartedly, "I think we need a new rule on the house and prohibit these two from talking mentally, they have us in disadvantage" he said.

The two teens huffed but said nothing about it.

"I think that covers the financial part of the meeting, right?" he asked and everyone nodded, "Besides, even in the remote possibility that we waste all Harry's money, we still have the Bones and Black fortunes so don't fret about it" he said reassuring everyone.

Hermione once again was surprised; she hadn't counted with the other two family fortunes which were at the very least a quarter of Harry's, and that was saying a lot.

"You talked about training, what kind of training?" Cissy asked Sirius.

"Dueling of course, include hand to hand combat and weapon fencing" he said.

"Although, with this I'm referring to us old timers since I know for certain that Harry and Hermione have been training under Flitwick and they are training the other kids" he added with a chuckle.

The adults nodded while the teens smirked, they knew Sirius was right.

Susan turned to Sirius, "Dad, can you help me become an animagus?" she asked to which Sirius nodded excitedly as he had made his new mission in life that all his kids would be animaguses; "Of course I will Susan, besides Harry, Hermione and Dora already are, and Neville is going to learn too, so you will be a part of them, maybe you can join them and practice once you enter to school, in the meantime I'll teach you" Sirius said and he received a strong hug from his daughter.

"Alright, Harry, has Flitwick told you what he's going to teach you two this year?" he Sirius asked when Susan released him and Hermione perked since this involved her directly.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he is going to teach us to fight against multiple opponents and the basics of teamwork so we can help the others and he also said he wanted to increase our spells repertoire"

Sirius nodded, "Excellent. Now Harry, out of curiosity, has he told you what is he going to teach you on the next few years?"

The question made Harry's smile grow feral, "Yeah, next year will be Charm, Transfiguration and Conjuration dueling and fourth year will be Elemental dueling" he said merrily.

Everyone gasped. They were impressed that Flitwick had proposed elemental training, since it was overkill, however since he was the one who proposed it, they rationalized that the kids were capable of dealing with it.

Hermione was excited to know about what she was going to learn for the next three years.

"Besides, I've found some interesting spells in the Potter Grimmoire, I think they'll be really useful" he said mysteriously.

"What kind of spells? And would you really let us learn those spells?" asked an awed Moony. He knew that familial magic was something rarely came out from the family circle and it would be a great opportunity to learn, even if for oneself.

Harry grinned, "Of course I will let you learn these spells, you're family, all of you" he said. His words made everyone in the room feel warmth in their hearts. Harry's words, conviction and feelings towards them made them realize that even if they didn't share blood, most of them at least, their relation did made them family.

Harry interrupted everyone's thoughts, "About the spells, I found four that could be useful" he said not giving much information.

Hermione's curiosity couldn't stand the teasing, "What kind of spells are they?" she asked exasperated.

Harry smiled, "There are is one named Flames of Destiny, it's a light version of the Fiendyfire and the incantation is _Fas Ignis_" he explained making many people gasp.

"Care to elaborate better? I don't know if learning a 'good' version of Fiendyfire would be actually good" said Sirius warily.

Harry leaned back on his seat, "Well, for starters, the spell can only be used by light or grey aligned wizards since, like the Unforgivables, the spell feeds on emotions to work"

"What's special about that? If we're talking about emotions then the Death Eaters can do it too… they may be sons of bitches but they can still feel… no matter how little those emotions could be" Ted asked.

Harry nodded, "That may be true, but in this case, this spell works like a Patronus, it feeds on the happy memories, in the love you have for those you cherish and your sense of justice" Harry said smirking. He knew no dark wizard could ever perform this spell.

"Plus, it doesn't need much skill to control, contrary to Fiendyfire, and it can mold as a growing fire or as waves of fire, like if you were using a Cutting Spell, but made of fire" he said with the same merry tone he had been using since they mentioned training.

The rest of the family agreed that it could be useful to learn and they asked for more information of the spells.

"I found two defensive spell that seem good, the first is named Mirror Defense and what it does, basically, is to deflect the spells back to the caster. Their only limitation is the Unforgivables and the fact that is draining but it could turn the tide of a battle if we found ourselves in a tight spot" Harry explained to the attentive members of the Pack.

"The other defensive spell is a conjured diamond barrier. According to the Grimmoire, it can withstand five AK's tops and then it pulverizes" Harry explained to the awed wizards and witches. The Potters really could pack a punch!

"I also found a Ward Breaker that it said that, while draining, it could destroy up to three war wards before having to recharge your magic to cast the spell again" he explained making the members of the Black family gasp.

"It can destroy up to three WAR WARDS before having to recharge?!" Sirius half asked, half shouted. He knew war wards were nasty little buggers that could kill the poor bastard that tried to pass them quite easily and were really though to break. _'How the Potters could come with a spell like that?'_ he thought to himself.

Harry nodded and kept talking, "And finally, there's a spell that I'm not so sure I should tell you about…" Harry said warily.

Hermione had been listening with rapt attention to Harry's description of the spells and she was really impressed his family could create such spells. Harry's last word made her look at him concerned_, 'Whatever it is Harry, none of us will see you in a bad light, Harry'_ she told him mentally.

Harry nodded while thanking her and spoke again, "The last one is a spell that could help you if you're hurt, it's called Blood Bullet" he said and everyone seemed wary, grim, confused.

"This spell can be used with a wand or without it the dynamic doesn't change even if you use it wandless but it has a disadvantage. To use it with a wand, if you're hurt, you have to soak your wand with your blood, and then cast the spell. It has no wand motions and is really straight forward" Harry explained.

"Your magic takes a drop of your blood from your stained wand, it condenses it until it grows as hard as steel and finally it banishes it at great speed in straight line, so, like name implies, it literally creates a blood bullet"

Everyone turned green to even think of using a spell like this but they couldn't deny its usefulness.

"And if you do it wandlessly?" Hermione asked, feeling a little afraid of knowing.

Harry smiled at her warmly, trying to make her feel better. "In that case you have to stain your hand, be it the palm, a finger, your fist, whatever; and use the spell, obviously you have to take aim but otherwise it works the same, but is harder to cast, that's the disadvantage" he said simply.

Everyone nodded in understanding, not sure about using that last spell. They kept quiet for a few more minutes when Amelia spoke.

"I think we need to do some work in the Wizengamot, try to prevent laws that help Death Eaters and promote more laws and bills that could help us in the long run" she said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you suggest Amelia?" asked Andromeda.

Amelia leaned on her seat, "I was thinking about promoting more funding on the Aurors, re-design their training program, get new equipment…" she said while thinking other options.

Sirius smiled at the passion Amelia showed about her work and line of duty, her loyalty to the corps and to justice itself really cheered him, no wonder he loved his wife, _'How nice is to be able to call her that'_ he thought momentarily.

Andromeda spoke again, "That may be good, we do need more and better aurors…"

Ted nodded in agreement, "I was thinking, do you think it would be possible to move the underage mark from seventeen to fifteen, after the students have accomplished their O.W.L.s and only if they passed them?" Ted asked.

Amelia thought about it, "Maybe, however we need the support of at least three members of the Wizengamot to pass the bill to the voting stage" she said grimly, thinking she wouldn't have quorum in the Chambers.

This time Neville was the one who surprised everyone, "Mrs. Black, if you're wondering about support, I can assure you that my grandmother would be happy to help, besides, we have three Wizengamot seats living in this house" he said stating the obvious making Sirius and Amelia look at each other and then at Harry who seemed to realize what they had thanks to Neville.

"Of course, Sirius and Harry can claim their seat on the Wizengamot and support your bills Aunt Am!" Dora said excitedly but her happiness was burned by Susan.

"The problem here is that Harry needs to be 13 to claim his seat and that's a year away from now…" she said darkly but her bad mood disappeared as soon as it got there, "Unless he gets a proxy" she said with a smirk on her face and turned to see Narcissa.

The blonde was surprised when she heard Susan's words but was shocked when her gaze implied that SHE should be proxy.

Harry didn't missed this, "I think you're right Susan, I could send a proxy in my stead" he told his sister, and like her, he turned to his blonde aunt, "Would you like to be my proxy Aunt Cissy?"

Narcissa didn't have to think long and hard to make her decision, "I would be honored Harry" she replied with a smile on her face. Harry was really trusting in her with a big responsibility.

"Then that takes care of that, Amelia, Cissy and I will be handling the political affairs of the fight" Sirius said and he turned to see Neville, "You think your grandmother will agree to support us?" he asked to the Scion of House Longbottom.

The young man thought about it, "Yeah, I'm pretty much sure she will. Is public knowledge that she is Mrs. Black's good friend and they usually fight together for the same issues" he said while Amelia nodded, recognizing the truth in Neville's words.

She did see Augusta Longbottom as a friend and ally in the political arena.

"Then we'll set a date to meet her, it will be good I we share with her our concerns about Voldemort" Sirius said to Neville and he saw the shiver on Narcissa. He felt glad that from his family, only one feared the name of the Dark Lord and he knew that it wouldn't be for much time.

Neville nodded at his best friend's father and he noted silently to talk to his grandmother and 'prepare the field'.

The meeting adjourned when they made a list of the things they were going to do in the next few months and who would be doing them.

-oOo-

It was Saturday, August 14th, two weeks after Harry's birthday and the meeting on Potter Manor and the teens were heading to Diagon Alley to get their stuff for school.

Hermione, her parents and Neville arrived early in the morning to the Wolves' Lair.

After the meeting, Susan suggested to give a name to Potter Manor. Bones Manor was the Ossuary, Longbottom's Manor was known as Green Hills, Black Manor carried the name of the street where it resided, and even the Weasley's place had a name, although Hermione didn't like much the name 'The Burrow'.

After an intense talk and many names debated, they agreed to follow the theme they used on the tent and call the Manor the Wolves' Lair.

Hermione's parents were amused when they heard the names of the Ancestral Homes of the family members and their friends.

They arrived around eight and were received by Rauri; they found several members of the pack sitting on the dining room.

Susan, Harry and Dora were eating and laughing about something Dora had said. Narcissa and Andromeda were sitting there too, talking among themselves.

Sirius, Amelia, and Ted had left for work and Remus had left to look some of his werewolf friends to hire them for the work.

Andy had no shift on the hospital and Narcissa didn't have to be on the Ministry so because of that, the Black sisters offered to go with the Grangers and the kids to get their school gear.

"Good morning everyone!" Hermione greeted the people in the room. The members of the pack returned the greeted happily.

"So Andy, what's the plan for today?" asked Emma to the oldest member present of the family.

The Healer smiled, "First we're going to the Leaky Cauldron, according to Harry, the Twins, Tracey and Daphne will meet them there" she said.

"Yeah, they said they'll be there around nine" Harry said.

Andromeda nodded, "Then we're off to Gringotts to retrieve some money for Susan, Harry, Dora and Neville. You'll need to exchange pounds for galleons to buy Hermione's things. Then we're going to get some new robes since Harry and Susan outgrown them these vacations, I'm not sure if Hermione and Neville are in the same situation" she said as the mentioned teens nodded in affirmation that they do needed some new robes.

"Then we're supposed to go to the Apothecary, just let Harry buy the supplies, as an actionist of the company he has a fifty percent discount" she say slyly. Harry smirked for this advantage.

"I guess we're going to Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium since we need food for Hedwig and we're going to get a couple of owls for the Manor and for us. I know we don't need them to speak among us since we have the mirrors but for everything else we do" she said to which the Grangers nodded, thinking they should get an owl too.

Harry's mind began spinning when he heard about the pet shop and he thought of a gift for Hermione's birthday, even if it was a little bit early.

"And finally we're going to Flourish and Blotts to get the books" Hermione's eyes brightened at this, "and maybe we go and get an ice cream in the Ice Cream Parlour" all the teens smiled at this.

The adults nodded in agreement, "Oh, and by the way, Amelia said that she was going to reach us in Diagon Alley around ten thirty, she just needed to solve some issues on her department" Andromeda added.

Ten minutes later, the Grangers, the Black sisters and the teenager wizards were traveling in a van to the heart of London, after all they needed the space for everyone.

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione asked to her boyfriend.

Harry smiled and he could see that the rest of the family was smiling as well. "Sirius left today to get the land around the Manor" Harry explained.

Hermione brightened and her mother spoke, "Are you going to expand the Manor Harry?" she asked.

Hermione paled slightly but Andromeda came to the rescue, "Not exactly, while talking a couple of weeks ago, we came with an idea and we're working to accomplish"

"Really? Can I ask what this is about?" Dan asked curious.

Narcissa smiled and answered, "We're making a safe heaven for werewolves" the elder Grangers paled slightly like her daughter had done a few moments ago.

"They are discriminated in our world so we're going to expand the Manor's grounds to make some fields to harvest vegetables; we're also going to construct a few barns to have livestock. The werewolves will work the field and tend the animals while we'll give them a home, food and wolfsbane so they can have a more normal life" Narcissa explained.

The Grangers smiled at the thoughtfulness of their daughter's boyfriend family. They showed true character with their actions.

"That's great and all, but can you really afford everything you wan to build?" Dan asked concerned. He thought it was a really good project but something like this could cost millions of pounds.

The family along Neville and Hermione sniggered. "What? Did I miss something?" Dan asked annoyed.

Hermione shook her head, "No dad, what my boyfriend hasn't told you is that he is one of the five richest wizards in England and he is probable in the top twenty in Europe" she said. Her smile grew when she saw the shocked faces of her parents.

The trip passed with happy chattering. When they arrived they found Tracey and Daphne already waiting for them there. They began talking amiably and waited until the Twins arrived with their whole family.

The Grangers felt unease when they saw the cold and disdainful attitude of many of the Weasleys towards Harry's family and Hermione, mainly Mrs. Weasley.

The girl just blushed and ran after her mother. They also saw that the youngest and eldest males of the family were looking at them with pure unadulterated hatred, _'What the fuck happened between them?'_ Dan asked himself.

The Twins greeted the family happily. Harry was in front of the group, facing the redhead family.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, is nice to see you" Harry spoke to the redhead parents.

Mrs. Weasley huffed and left the place in that moment, Mr. Weasley shook his head, "Is nice to meet you Lord Potter, please forgive my wife, she can be… quite special when she treats others…" Mr. Weasley left unsaid the 'others she doesn't like' part.

Harry smiled at the patriarch of the Weasley family, "Don't worry about it, and is Harry, Mr. Weasley" he replied.

The balding man smiled, "Then is Arthur for you, Harry" he said while he shook the young lord's hand.

The Grangers looked at the exchange with rapt attention and turned to their daughter, "Dearest of our heart, is there something you want to tell us? For some reason half of that family seems to hate you and Harry" Emma asked her daughter.

Hermione bit her lip, "Well… you see…" Hermione said and proceeded to explain the whole Ron and Percy 'Weasel' situation.

The Grangers were incensed to know that one of the redheads was responsible of Hermione's close encounter with the troll she had told them about, and it made them angrier to know the reaction of his brother, seriously, a fifth year attacking a first year was just way too immature, however this all made them respect and love her and Harry even more than before.

Hermione agreed with them in all points.

"So Gred, Forge, how were there last days for you guys?" Susan asked the Twins.

The 'Wonder Twins' smiled brightly; "Really well, Baby Sue, we developed new pranks, we tested them on our siblings, and we made our mother mad many times" answered Fred.

"I guess she didn't take it in a good way that you were pranking your little brother, right?" Neville said to who he thought was George.

"Nope, not in the least, but I think that the main reason of her anger is that we are fraternizing with the 'enemy'" the twin replied.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tracey.

Fred grinned, "Well of course they mean sweet little you and dear old Daphne" he said merrily.

"Hey!" the friends listened Daphne complain as she smacked Fred on the back of his head, "I'm not old… actually Tracey is older than me, so she's the one who is old" she said with a smirk.

A similar complain could be heard from Tracey as she shoved her friend lightly from a side.

The friends laughed at the others antics. They decided to start their shopping after that.

As schedule, they first went to Gringotts and they got some money for their purchases. After that they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion, where Hermione, Neville, Susan, Harry and Daphne bought their new robes, they have had a growth spur on these past weeks so they needed them. Harry made his robes have the Potter crest on the chest. Neville saw this and he, along with Susan, as Heads of their respective Houses did the same to their robes and so the three young Heads headed out with pride and power reflected on them.

Hermione robes had Hogwarts crest and Daphne's had her family's, both on the shoulder since they weren't Head of the Family.

After that, Harry was given a list of what everyone needed and he entered the Apothecary with Andy and they got everything they needed.

"That was easy" Harry said to his friends when the got out of the store.

He took Hermione's hand and the group headed to Magical Menagerie to get the owls.

They entered the packed store, people and animals running rampant everywhere. The Grangers and the Black sisters were looking the owls along the Twins and Tracey. The rest of the group was looking the cats that were on sale.

Harry noted that the girls were entranced by the happy kittens. Harry smirked, "Oh my gosh, cuteness overload! I'm dying!" he exclaimed dramatically. Neville laughed along with Dora and Hermione smacked the back of his head disapproving his actions with her head. However she couldn't hide the smirk on her face caused by her boyfriend's antics.

They were looking at the cats when a medium size orange flat faced cat and a small orange and white Maine Coon approached Hermione.

Hermione thought both were cute, _'I give you the Maine Coon is cute, but the other is just one ugly bugger'_ he told her mentally. She glared him for a moment but said nothing; actually she agreed with him but didn't want to admit so she wouldn't offend the cat.

Hermione was going to hold the small cat when the flat faced cat hissed at her. It seems like he wanted to be taken by her. Hermione didn't saw this right and she ignored the hissing cat. She grabbed the small cat and she held it close to her chest while speaking nice words to the kitten.

"Come on, let's get him to the counter" Harry told her.

Hermione turned to see her boyfriend, "Harry you don't have to do that, I was just playing with him" she replied.

Harry smiled, "That may be, but the little one seems to like you, you wouldn't abandon her now that he has found his mommy, right?" he told her with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him but this time she didn't stay quiet, "That's low Harry, making me feel guilty" she told her in mock hurt.

Harry smiled and got closer to her, he kissed her tenderly on the lips and as they separated he spoke, "Consider it and advanced birthday gift"

Hermione smiled warmly at him. She then lifted the kitten to eye level and smiled warmly at her, "Looks like you're going with me to Hogwarts, little one" she told to the now mewing cat, she then turned to The-Boy-Who-Lived, "Thanks Harry… I love you" she said as she kissed him lightly in the lips.

"She looks happy to know her mommy is not going to abandon her on the orphanage" he told Hermione as he held her by the waist.

Hermione smirked, "I think she's happy her DADDY convinced her mommy not to leave her here" she said sweetly.

Harry tripped and almost fell down with Hermione and the kitten but regained his balance quickly, "DADDY?!" he exclaimed.

Hermione grinned, "Of course, if I'm her mommy, then that means you're her daddy" she told him overly sweetly and he flushed red in embarrassment.

His reply couldn't leave his mouth because Dora interrupted him, "So you found a cat Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and saw that Dora had a cat as well, a brown tabby cat in her case, "Looks like you found a cat too" she said to which the Metamorphmagus grinned, "Yeah, meet Lucky!" she said excitedly.

Harry frowned, "Isn't that a dog's name?" he asked curious only to receive a smack on his forehead by his older cousin.

"What you did that for?!" he shouted angry.

Dora huffed indignantly, "Lucky is NOT a dog's name, and besides, he is named that way because he is LUCKY that I bought him" she said.

Harry just looked at her strangely, "It will be luck if he doesn't get killed smashed by her when she falls" he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Dora asked menacingly.

"Nothing, nothing at all, cous" he replied nervously.

Daphne joined them a few minutes later with a white cat. She named him Snow.

Once in the counter, they found the rest of the group. Andy, Cissy and the Grangers bought Eagle Owls, black, gray and brown respectively. The Twins got a barn owl.

They all paid for their pets and carriers for the cats and headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get owl treats, stands and other things.

Finally they headed to the bookstore to get their school year books.

"Seven books of DADA at a galleon EACH!" Dan shouted angry. The cost was excessive and 'Why in the hell do they need seven books for a single year?' he thought to himself.

Hermione sighed, "I don't understand it too, I don't think we'll get to cover the whole seven books in one year… I know Harry and I could, Daphne as well but not the rest of the students" she said thinking about it.

"What do you know of this Lockhart fellow?" Dan asked his daughter.

"I've heard he's really good, a wizard specialized in DADA, his books are supposed to narrate his doings in the area" she explained. Her parents looked at her wide-eyed.

"Who are you and what have you done with our daughter?" Emma asked playfully.

Hermione looked at them confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.}

"Hermione, in all your life, books have been law for you, sweetie, so is unusual for us to hear you doubt the content of a book" she explained.

Hermione and Harry blushed, he knew why her hesitation.

"Well, early when we met, I told Harry I had read a lot about him and he told me something that really made sense. How would anyone write about him if no one knew him? He lived hidden his whole life until he went to Hogwarts, so how did people knew about him? He made me realize that, at least in biographies and history books you shouldn't take everything for granted, and it would be better to confirm the information" she explained.

The Grangers were wide-eyed again, "That's very mature of you" Dan said proudly, "Yeah it is and we're happy for you" Emma added as she hugged her daughter.

They finally reached the bookstore and saw that there were a lot of people making a line outside of the store.

"Excuse me, why is everyone outside?" Harry asked a woman.

She looked at him in disdain and her face transformed in one of glee when she spoke, "Gilderoy Lockhart is here to give autographs to everyone who buys his books!" she exclaimed excitedly. 'This is disturbing' Harry thought as he saw the woman' reaction.

"Here, look!" the woman told the group and she lend them her book for a moment. Harry didn't pay attention so he passed it to Hermione.

The brunette gasped at the picture. Harry looked at her curiously. _'Oh my God! He's so handsome! Look at his beautiful blonde hair! What a beautiful smile! And his eyes! They are gorgeous! Not even Harry's are like his!'_ Harry heard her say mentally.

His eyes widened by her words. He felt heart broken, like if someone had pierced his heart and started twisting it around. He couldn't believe in her words. Just a few minutes ago they had held each other, they had kissed and said they loved each other in the pet shop, _'What the fuck just happened?!'_

He saw her excited, waiting for this Lockhart guy and his face fell in sadness,_ 'I thought you were different' _he thought.

Harry heard Hermione ask her parents if she could stay to get her books signed, completely ignoring his metal message. Susan, Daphne and Tracey looked entranced like Hermione declaring their undying admiration for the blonde famous wizard and Dora was like if she was recovering from a hit on her head.

He listened the girls shout at Lockhart excitedly when he came out announcing that the autograph session was going to start.

Harry's shoulders fell and he turned to Andy, "Eh, Aunt Andy, I'm not feeling well, can I go back to the Manor?" he asked her in a low voice.

Andromeda looked at him concerned, "What is it Harry? Want me to diagnose you so I can get you a potion?" she asked worried.

Harry shook his head, "Na, don't worry about it, I just want to go and lie down, I'll use the floo in the Leaky Cauldron"

Andromeda just nodded, not knowing what was wrong with Harry.

Harry went to the bar almost running, tears threatening to run down his cheeks. He reached the counter and paid Tom for the Floo Powder.

He entered the green lit fireplace and after a loud 'Wolves' Lair' he found himself in Potter Manor.

"Master, what are you doing here without the others? Is everything alright?" he asked worried.

Harry gave him a sad smile, "Everything is fine Rauri, I just wanted to be home" he said, "I'll be in the in the backyard, I need to think" he added to which the elf nodded.

Harry reached the deepest part of the terrain and he just stood there for several minutes, almost half hour, not doing anything, not thinking anything.

Then, like if something had just snapped inside him, he screamed in pain and sorrow and began hitting the tree that was in front of him.

Blow after blow, his tears fell down. He was hurt, he trusted her, he loved her and she stabbed him in the back. His anger was such that his magic created a flaring green aura that surrounded him, pulsating, like a heartbeat, heated, irate.

The air surrounding him condensed and became heavier as well as his breathing. The air crisped, filled with energy.

Harry's knuckles were broke and bleeding profusely but he didn't care. He fell to the ground crying in pain and anger.

"I thought you loved me…" he said to the nothingness.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms surround him and a voice that said, "I do love you Harry"

He turned his head to see a couple of tearful chocolate eyes looking at him with pain and regret.

-oOo-

Hermione had to wait just ten minutes to get the autograph of her idol now she just needed to wait for the girls to come out. As she came out she was taken apart by Neville.

The Grangers saw this but decided to do nothing; they had seen Harry's reaction to Hermione's words and attitude towards the blonde wizard and they felt hurt to see Harry in such despair. They agreed non-verbally to let Neville handle this.

Neville, like the Grangers, saw Hermione and Harry's reaction and he felt it was weird that Hermione acted the way she did, since he knew she DID love Harry. He also saw Harry leave almost crying and hurt and he wasn't going to let his cousin get hurt so he took Hermione apart to confront her.

"Are you happy Hermione?" he asked heatedly to his curly haired friend.

"Of course I'm happy! He signed my book!" Hermione answered without paying attention to Neville's words.

The Longbottom Head of House angrily took the book from Hermione's.

"Hey! Give me that!" she protested as she tried to recover her book. A little boldly Neville slapped her, effectively shaking her of whatever trance she was.

Hermione looked at Neville in astonishment. She had never been slapped before.

She was mute and couldn't find words to speak. She finally noticed Neville's angry demeanor.

"I asked if you are happy" Neville repeated his question.

"What are you talking about, Neville?! And why did you slap me?!" she replied angrily.

Neville shook his head in exasperation, "Do you see something missing?" he asked.

Hermione's answer was a dull 'Huh?'

"Look around, what is missing?" he told her and she did as told, trying to figure why in the world he was acting the way he was acting.

As she did, she noticed that her parents were beside Harry's Aunts, the four of them with grim faced; she saw the girls and the Twins and she finally noticed what was missing.

"Neville, where's Harry?" she asked concerned

Neville sighed, "Finally you noticed, he left about fifteen minutes ago" he answered

"He left? Why?" she asked even more concerned. "You tell me, you're the reason he left?" he replied curtly.

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?" she shouted angrily.

Neville shook his head, "You didn't see him, when you grabbed the book, you began saying to everyone who could hear how handsome Lockhart is, how nice is his eyes, how gorgeous his eyes were, not even Harry's eyes are like his you said" he told her.

Hermione gasped, "I-I did?" she asked incredulous.

Neville nodded, "Yeah, he heard you, probably even mentally since it took you a few minutes to start talking but you couldn't take your eyes from the book" he explained.

Hermione began to tear up, "He did? And where did he go?" she asked worried to have hurt Harry.

Neville took a galleon from his pocket; "Potter Manor" was his only answer as he gave her the gold coin.

Hermione took off running, she couldn't believe she had hurt Harry, the person she cared and loved the most, _'Why did I just said that?!'_ she berated herself.

She reached the Leaky Cauldron and after paying Tom she reached Potter Manor.

"Harry?!" she shouted, while she went upstairs to look him in his room. When she didn't found him she went back downstairs while she kept shouting his name.

She found Rauri who was walking towards her, "Rauri, have you seen Harry?" she asked desperately.

Rauri nodded, "Yes, Master Harry arrived around twenty minutes ago" he answered.

Hermione nodded, "And where is him? I was going to look for him in the basement since I didn't found him in his room" she told the elf.

"Master Harry is not in the house, he went to the backyard" the elf said. Hermione went outside and she couldn't see him. She then remembered she could look for him in her fox form. She turned into Nova and the nine-tailed fox picked his scent quickly.

She began following it and she quickly found him, however, the scene she saw scared her and broke her heart.

In front of her was her Harry surrounded by a green magical aura that ragged violently as he hit the strong tree that was in front of him. She could see the tree stained red with Harry's blood.

She couldn't move nor speak, she felt herself sobbing, it pained her to see him this way and it tore her to know she was the cause.

She saw Harry stop hitting the tree and take a few steps back of the abused plant and fall to his knees crying.

She finally broke of her paralysis and she got closer to him.

"I thought you loved me" she heard him say.

The words burned deep in soul. She fell to her knees and hugged him hard, "I do love you Harry" she said softly as she saw him turn around to see his stormed green eyes.

They didn't speak for a few minutes until Harry spoke in a low voice, "What are you doing here?" he asked in a venomous tone.

Hermione shivered in fear as she heard him speak.

"I came to beg you to forgive me… I never meant to say those things… I-I don't know what came over me" she said with a broken voice.

Harry looked at her incredulous, "Is that your excuse?! You don't know what came over you?!" he shouted her as he released her grip on him.

Hermione fell to the ground with a loud thud. She looked up still sobbing and saw that Harry was crying angry tears.

"Harry, I swear I never meant to hurt you, I swear I don't know why I spoke those words… I swear…" she finished brokenly; she felt a knot on her throat that didn't let her speak or breathe correctly.

Harry just saw her on the ground with loathe in his eyes, "That doesn't change the fact that you said them…" he said. He began walking back to the Manor leaving a hurt Hermione behind.

Hermione rose from the floor and began running after him, she reached him and she hugged him from behind, the same way he did when they were in Flitwick's office almost a year ago.

"I'm sorry Harry! I'm sorry! I love you! Please!" she screamed on his shoulder.

It pained Harry to hurt her, even if he was hurt himself; he knew he would never hurt her willingly.

"Hermione… I'm really angry now, please just leave me alone, we'll talk another day, once I'm calm" he said as released himself from her grip for a second time that day.

He walked back to the Manor and Hermione looked him going away. She cried for a few more minutes until her kitsune side made her snap out of it, she became focused. "I'm sorry Harry… I'll find a way to fix this…" she said as she returned to the Manor too.

**That's it! I hope you've liked this chapter. Send your reviews! See ya next week!**


	13. Why Would I do that in a Book?

**Hey guys! How've you been doing? Thank God I've finished more than half of my exams! Just two left XP**

**Guys, I think that mostly was accurate with your predictions about Lockhart. It was actually quite obvious but to all of you who didn't find out what happened with Hermione and complained about her acting out of character, it shall be explained this chapter.**

**I don't like cliffhangers particularly but I felt it was righ to leave the past chapter where I did.**

**This is a 'short' chapter almost 9k words, a filler before entering second year. I hope you like it and you like the way story is progressing.**

**I want to upload to internet the images I've downloaded that had inspired me in the apearances and changes of the characters but I don't know where I could do that. Suffice to say, it was not me who did them, I just looked for some subject I liked the image and clicked 'save as'. Do you know where could I upload them without getting myself in trouble for using them? Like I said, they are some source of inspiration but I didn't do them. If anyone knows please let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, nor it's universe nor it's characters, only those you don't recognize since those are the ones I created.**

While Harry and Hermione were talking in the Manor, adults of the group in Diagon alley was wondering what had happened.

They had left the bookshop and heard a brawl start outside the store but they didn't pay it any attention.

"Andromeda, do you know where Harry and Hermione went?" Emma asked concernedly.

Andy nodded sadly, "Harry left to Potter Manor, I guess that's where Hermione went" she answered honestly.

The Grangers nodded in acknowledgement. Emma then asked worriedly "I-I don't know what happened to her?"

Narcissa entered to the conversation; "I think I know what happened" she told the group.

"Really? What do you think happened?" Dan asked hopefully, thinking it was something that could be fixed.

"You noticed Hermione's reaction to Lockhart and his books before she grabbed the book herself, right?" she asked to which the girl's parents nodded.

"Then she holds the book and suddenly she becomes his groupie, don't you not think that is strange?" she voiced suspiciously to which they all nodded.

Andromeda quickly reached her sister's train of thought, "You think the books are enchanted in some way?" she asked with anger starting to burn up in her stomach.

"I think so Andy, it really is unnatural the way the girls acted after holding the book" Narcissa said quietly.

Andromeda nodded, "I think we should get back to the Manor and check the books AND the kids" she suggested to which the others agreed.

They herded the children/teenagers and were ready to leave when an unwelcomed person arrived to the place.

"Well, well, if it isn't my ungrateful ex-wife" the group heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind them. He had a broken lip, it seem that somebody had hit him.

Andromeda and Narcissa took their wands out in a flash and in a matter of seconds they were pointing them towards Lucius.

"Come on, there's no need to be so violent… although, you two do honor your House with your attitude, the Blacks are well known to be hot tempered" he said in a smooth silky voice.

The Grangers placed themselves in front of the teenagers but they didn't count on their reaction. The girls sobered from their reaction to Lockhart and took out their wands along with Neville and the Twins.

Dora walked to a side of her mother to give her and her aunt some support.

"Hello Nymphadora, long time no see" Lucius said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" she replied angrily.

A scared Draco Malfoy saw his mother along his cousin and aunt threaten his father and he saw a look from his mother that he had never seen on her before. He saw not Narcissa Malfoy, but Narcissa Black, a brave, cunning and fierce woman.

He felt someone's wand on his neck and he saw Neville Longbottom pointing it at him within blank range.

"You better leave, we don't want to hurt you or your son" Andromeda said icily, showing her Black side.

Lucius was no fool so he decided it wasn't in the best interest of his health to stay. He was outnumbered two to one or even several to one if Draco's reports about the teenagers fighting abilities were true.

It wasn't a good outcome either way. He knew Narcissa and Andromeda alone were enough to give him a good fight, they were not Bellatrix league, but together they could pack a punch.

Malfoy Sr. took a couple of steps back, "Let's go Draco, there's no need to associate with these blood traitors…" the man said as he turned around and left.

The family released a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Let's go home" instructed Andromeda to which everyone nodded.

On the way back to the van, Andromeda approached her younger sister, "Are you all right, Cissy?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay Andy, just a little shaken up, I never thought I would get to see those two here…" she explained.

Andromeda decided to drop the subject. Narcissa had told her about her marriage life. She knew Lucius was abusive, she knew Draco was product of abuse not of love. To one Lucius Malfoy, her sister was just a trophy to show off, being cared to look the best but never paid attention to beyond that, she was just a toy to play with on lonely nights.

The eldest sister of the Black family hated the man that had virtually imprisoned her youngest sister. No wonder she was the first to wield her wand when the man appeared.

Narcissa was thinking about her ex-husband and her son. She loved Draco, he was hers after all, but after all the effort she had put in educating Draco into an outstanding nobleman, her husband's attitude destroyed everything she had done for the lad.

She tried to teach him about honor, cunning, thinking with a cool head, loyalty towards friends and family, tolerance and acceptance towards all blood status, how to rein his temper, but as soon as Malfoy arrived home, he spat his bigoted opinions against muggleborns, half-bloods, blood traitors and half-breeds infecting her son.

Sadly, the impressionable kid she once knew had became bad quality copy of his father, self-centered, egoistical, prejudiced, overly prideful, rash, and no subtlety at all. His attitude degenerated in the lack of respect for those he thought were below him and seeing his father's example he lost all respect for his mother treating her like a servant more than a mother.

When Sirius had presented her the opportunity to leave, she took it without any regret, she did her best with Draco but her husband's influence would never allow him to change.

She thought about all this and it only increased her resolve to have a better and meaningful life with her real family.

"So, is there a way to know if an object is enchanted?" Dan asked.

Andromeda nodded, "Yes, there are a few actually, we'll see what we can find once we arrive home" she said to the passengers of the vehicle. The first years were confused about the topic but decided not to ask, if it was important, they would be told.

When they arrived to the Manor they found the place totally silent. Narcissa called Rauri.

"What can I do for you Mistress Cissy?" the elf asked politely.

"Rauri, have you seen Harry and Hermione? Where are they?" she asked quietly.

Rauri nodded sadly, "Master Harry is locked in his room, I believe he is hurt and Miss Hermione is outside in the backyard, looks like they had a discussion" the elf explained.

Narcissa nodded in understanding and turned to her sister, "Andy, do you want me to talk to Hermione while you talk to Harry?" she asked to which her older sister nodded without saying a word.

Both sisters left the living room leaving behind the two older Grangers and a bunch of girls that were entrapped again by the daze that had controlled them earlier. The boys could only look at them strangely.

-oOo-

As Harry walked to his bedroom he felt sadness and anger in his heart, he felt betrayed and hurt. He didn't mind the fact that Hermione could consider anyone else attractive, after all, honor to those who honor deserves.

What had really pissed him off was the comparison, the lustful eyes of his girlfriend towards the older man was what made his blood boil, the expression like if there was nothing better in the world other that the blonde git.

He closed the door and walked out to the balcony to think, although his throbbing hands were quite a distracting to his train of thought.

He tried in his mind to comprehend the reason Hermione acted the way she did. He had listened her opinion of the man before, and she had said that she wasn't sure about this guy's achievements. So why in the hell had she changed her mind? Was it all an act? Did she have a crush on the man? _'NO! That was not her!'_ Harry thought to himself, refusing to believe Hermione betrayed him, his inner wolf agreeing with him.

_'So you too think that it's not possible that she did what she did, huh?' _he told to his inner wolf, Harry sensed a nod coming from within.

His musings where interrupted when he heard the door of his room open. He turned around and saw his Aunt Andy enter the room.

"Hi Harry" she greeted her nephew. "Hey" he said in a low tone.

Andromeda could see the hurt and the confusion in his puffy red eyes. She got closer and hugged him hard. Harry needed no more invitation and he hugged her back, a couple of tears running down his cheeks but no more, he had cried enough.

"Are you okay Harry?" Andromeda asked as she rubbed her nephew's back tenderly.

Harry nodded in her shoulder, "I'm better now… but I don't understand, I know her, and I really can't believe that she did what she did willingly, and my inner wolf agrees with me but… I don't know what to do…" he said morosely.

Andromeda smiled at her nephew's words. She had known him for six, almost seven years and she knew he was noble, he had proved that time and time again so she knew he would see reason, he only needed to vent his anger before starting thinking clear again, which he was doing right now.

"What if I said you are probably right" she asked to a thoughtful Harry.

Harry looked at her with a mix of hope and curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"We believe that somehow Lockhart's books have low to mild controlling properties, probable compulsion charms, loyalty charms and even other things" she explained hopefully, she wanted to fix this situation as much as the others, since she really thought that Harry and Hermione were a good couple.

Harry's expression became one of rage, "So you are saying that, probably, because of a man's actions of his product, he hurt me, and worst yet, HURT HERMIONE?!" he asked heatedly, his power was beginning to swirl again like it had done in the forest.

Andromeda smiled at Harry, she was right about him after all.

"Yes, it would be the case if we confirm this theory" she said calmly.

Harry's smile became feral, "Then let's just hope we find enchantments on those books, so I will get a valid reason to kill the motherfucker" he said ferociously, several ideas passing through his mind, _'Oh I'm going to have so much fun with this guy'._

Andromeda shook her head not trying to correct his language since she understood that was really angry, "Come on Harry, let's see what we can find out about those books" she said as she left the room with Harry on tow.

-oOo-

Hermione was sitting outside of the house, near the pool with her arms around her knees, thinking about everything that had transpired in the past hour.

She had been having a great day with her boyfriend and his family, her parents and her friends, and then she goes to a bookstore and everything went to hell.

_'What happened? Why can't I remember doing or saying what Neville told me I did?' _she thought to herself, biting her lip deep in concentration.

She never noticed the moment Narcissa stood to her side. The older woman realized that Hermione was deep in thought, probably about Harry and whatever happened with Lockhart.

She put her hand comfortingly on Hermione's shoulder, making the brunette jump in fright.

Narcissa started laughing at her nephew's girlfriend reaction, "I'm sorry Hermione, I did see you hadn't noticed me but never thought I would scare you" she told the fast breathing girl.

Hermione blushed, "Sorry, you're right, I didn't noticed you… How long you've been standing there?" she asked concerned, as far as she knew, Cissy could have been waiting for her for a while since Hermione didn't knew how much time had happened since she had spoken to Harry in the forest.

"Did you need me for something?" she asked politely, however she wanted to just be left alone and think how to fix the whole situation.

Narcissa smiled warmly, "Actually, its more about me doing something for you and Harry" she replied, making the younger girl to look up expectantly.

"Really?!" she asked excited, finding she could have an option to solve things with Harry.

Narcissa's warm smile never faded, "Yes, Hermione, really, I'll just need you to answer a few things for me, if you can" she said to which the student nodded.

"First of all, I want you to tell what you feel for my nephew, what he means to you" she instructed.

Hermione smiled with a little blush coloring her face, "He… he's my best friend, my first friend actually, he's the person I trust and love the most, even more than my own parents… I admire and respect him… he's… my anchor and foundation, my confidant, my friend, my boyfriend and soul mate…" she said in a tender voice.

Narcissa nodded, "I thought as much…" she said and kept quiet for a moment, "You see, you were not the only one with that reaction, Daphne, Tracey, Susan and even Dora experienced the same… trance" she explained.

Hermione gasped as she heard that. She had been wondering why she acted so out of character, it wasn't like her to go lusting for another when she was quite happy and content with Harry. She must have been manipulated somehow!

"Looks like you live up to the name your classmates have given you. Indeed, you are Smartest Witch of your Age" the former Malfoy said as she noticed Hermione had realized what had happened to her.

Hermione looked at the older woman with wide eyes, "I was being controlled?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, it looks that way; the good thing is that whatever was controlling you lost its effect… I wonder why though, you seem to be completely over it while the girls are still in a daze even when they broke the enchantment for a few moments" Narcissa Black pondered.

Hermione smiled, "When I said that Harry was my soul mate, I said it literally" she said to which the blonde gasped, "You're soul mates?!" she asked in awe.

Hermione nodded sheepishly, "Yes, we became bonded on Halloween last year" she replied to the gobsmacked witch.

Cissy thought for a moment, "I'm no soul bond expert, but as far as I know, a soul bond is proof of real love… that being the case the there's no wonder in why you are already out the daze" she said but Hermione started protesting saying that she fell under it despite the bond.

"That may be the case, but once you snapped out of that was it, with Susie and the others case they snapped momentarily but that was it. Only Dora overcame it completely" she explained.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Come on, let's join Harry and the others to discuss this" Narcissa instructed.

Hermione paled lightly, "Do you think Harry will agree to talk to me?" she asked anxiously.

"I believe he will. Right now Andy is having a similar conversation with him and I'm sure he will listen to reason" she said confident.

Hermione just nodded, not daring to say a word, and followed the older woman.

-oOo-

Everyone had gathered in the dining room and placed Lockhart's books in the table. Harry and Andromeda where on one side of the table and Hermione was on the other side along with Narcissa and her parents, unable to look at Harry in the eye. The rest of the family was distributed around the table.

Before they had started speaking, Amelia and Sirius arrived from work and business respectively, aware of the situation thanks to Tiki and sat at the table.

"Tiki told us quite vaguely what has happened so I believe we need an explanation about what's going on" Amelia said in her most authoritative voice leaving no place for objections.

Andromeda and Narcissa took the job of explaining the events that transpired in Diagon Alley.

After hearing this, Sirius turned to Nymphadora, "Dora, would you explain me what you felt when you this all happened?"

Dora nodded and after carefully thinking in how to explain things and then she started narrating, "When Tracey handed me the book it was like if I had suddenly realized how handsome the git was. I felt like I needed to look at him, listen to him… it-it was like I wanted him to notice me" she said in disgust, "Then I thought it was weird that I thought this about about someone I've never met before and it was like all the previous thoughts just left" she finished

The adults were pensive while the younger girls were outraged, 'He IS handsome!' 'He's so good!' 'I love him!' 'He has done nothing wrong!' where their remarks.

Dora and Hermione looked at the girls, disgusted to know that they probably were like that for some minutes.

Harry's doubts about Hermione were lessening every minute that passed by.

Sirius spoke seriously (no pun), "I believe that you are correct, something on these books must affected them" he said as he took his wand.

Amelia did as well and both began casting detection spells on the books. Amelia was frowning, "Mmhh, there are mild compulsion charms on the books… one is a compulsion to buy the book itself and to just hold it… nothing out of the extraordinary in the sales world, although these compulsion work better on persons whose core hasn't matured or persons with a weak core" she explained frowning about the lack of answers.

Sirius kept inspecting, being a Marauder gave him insight of how to hide a spell or charm on an object.

He smelled something weird on the books that gave him an idea, "Andy, could you cast a diagnosis charm on the books?" he asked his cousin.

Andromeda looked at him confusedly, "Why would I do that on a book?" she asked.

"Entertain me please" he replied to which the eldest sister of the Black family shrugged and did as told. The results were astonishing.

"I-It's i-incredible" she stuttered as she revealed the meaning of the auras that the books revealed.

"Somehow the books are… stained I think is the best expression, with loyalty, love, lust, compulsion and admiration potions!" she exclaimed incensed, "But how?" she wondered.

Narcissa and Dora were inspecting the books as well and it was Dora who found the answer, "Guys, look at this" she instructed.

She placed the book she had in her hand on the center of the table, "Look at the design, its engraved with runes" she said.

They all did and Narcissa gasped in horror as she cast the diagnosis spell in the runes, "These are enhancement runes! And the ink used to them is blood mixed with the potions Andy listed!" she exclaimed.

Most of the members of the pack were confused, "What does that mean?" Sirius asked.

Narcissa glared at him, "The potions used to do this were low duration potions, there really weak, it would actually surprise me if they would actually work on a child; but combined with the blood, makes them powerful enough to work as a mild compulsion charm without using a charm! This is to avoid being charged for using said compulsions on his books, rather than the normal buying compulsion charms that Amelia found!" she explained.

Sirius looked at her strangely, "Since when are you a rune expert?" he asked curious.

"I've always been good with potions, runes and rituals, after all, that's what my masteries should have been in if my ex-husband would have given me the chance to take the tests; you just assumed I was a pampered little princess and was good for nothing" she said with a smirk to an astonished Sirius, "Don't worry, is good to have a trick under your sleeve" she added.

Harry was silent for his father and aunt's exchange until he growled, "So this arse has used this on his books to control Hermione!?" he shouted angrily returning the conversation to the focal point. He now knew Hermione was innocent and it was all fault of one Gilderoy Lockhart.

He didn't wait for an answer he turned to Amelia, "Mum, will you arrest me if I kill this arse?" he asked seriously.

Amelia sighed, "Yes, I would… as much as I want to do it myself for affecting you, Hermione and the girls this is not enough to kill him… and neither to arrest him" she said dejectedly.

"WHAT?!" everyone bar the first year girls shouted in indignation, "What do you mean you can't arrest him?!" Harry asked frustrated.

"This, while disgusting, would only get him charged with a fine, to be arrested he would need to have affected someone else's life in a serious manner, a lovers spat doesn't enter in this, especially if one of the affected is a muggleborn" Amelia said angrily.

Dan and Emma were incensed to hear about the racism and bigotry the Wizarding World was subjected to but said nothing about it, right now they needed something to punish the bastard that had put their daughter in a tight spot, hurting her and her boyfriend.

"Then what can we do?" Hermione asked feeling dirty and used, after the revelation that she had been under a compulsion potion.

Amelia thought about it, "Our best shot would be find something incriminating on him and charge him for it but other than that, I don't know" she said sadly.

Sirius held her in a tight hug, "Its not your fault Am, we'll find a way to nail this bastard" he told her reassuringly.

Those words marked the end of the informal meeting. Harry approached Hermione and asked her if he could talk to her privately. She nodded and followed him as the guests took their leave after the warning to be careful with those books.

-oOo-

They headed outside to the backyard, it was past midday and the sun shined brightly. Harry stopped before reaching the pool.

"Hermione, I-I wanted to apologize to you… This, it wasn't your fault, I-I should have had more faith in you… Please forgive me, I shouldn't have gotten angry with you and even less, shouted at you, I know that you weren't yourself and that you would never cheat on me or lust for another guy, please… forgive me" he said sadly, not daring to look at her in the eye.

Hermione smiled warmly at him but he couldn't see her since his head was down in shame. Hermione held his face with both hands, and forced him to look at her.

"Don't be sorry nor sad, it wasn't your fault either, whatever I had said I know it must have hurt you bad to make you react like that… and remember, angry or not THIS is who you really are… you are a great, sweet, caring and kind guy, fast to notice your mistakes and you actually apologize for them… if it helps, I forgive you Harry and please forgive me too, because charm or no charm, I should have been stronger…" she said in a myriad of emotions. Love, tenderness, admiration for him and regret of having said whatever she had said.

Harry smiled warmly, "You have nothing to be sorry about, it wasn't you, that guy is the responsible, I should have known that you would never do or say what you did…. However, if it helps, I forgive you too" he told her calmly, earning a bright smile for the girl he loved so much.

She tiptoed and kissed him tenderly; pulling all the affection she had for him on that single kiss. Harry returned the kiss and for a brief minute they both felt in peace.

"Come on, let's go back to the house or we'll get sunburned" said Harry happily when they separated.

Hermione laughed at his antics and she took his hand on hers however she jumped back as if she was burned by his touch when she saw him wince and remove his hand from her grip.

"What is it?" Hermione asked concerned but Harry only put his hands behind his back, hiding them from Hermione, "Nothing Hermione" he replied nervously.

She frowned at his actions and in a flash of insight she remembered the scene in the forest and the blood stained tree.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS!" she demanded angrily.

Harry, knowing it was better to not provoke the wrath of his girlfriend and make Mount Hermione erupt, did as told reluctantly.

Hermione gasped when she saw Harry's tore knuckles and fingers, his skin opened, bruised and stained red from his blood.

"Harry! Your hands! Why haven't you told Aunt Andy to check them?!" she asked concerned, her sight never leaving Harry's hands.

Harry mumbled something that sounded like 'I didn't want to get yelled at'.

Hermione scowled and she grabbed his wrist, "I'm sorry if you get yelled at but this is far more important than an hour of berating from Sirius, Amelia, Andromeda, Narcissa and Remus" she told him sternly as she literally dragged him to where the others were sitting.

Emma and Dan saw a worried Harry and Hermione, although for different reasons, arrive to the living room. Sirius had convinced them to stay for lunch and they were killing some time with the residents of the Wolves' Lair.

"Kids, what happened?" Emma asked when she saw the looks on their faces.

Hermione walked straight to Andromeda, "Harry had the great idea" she said this part with sarcasm, "to vent some of his anger earlier by hitting a tree and got wounded and didn't say anything! I mean, look at his hands!" she exclaimed.

The adults gasped when they saw Harry's nearly deformed hands.

"Are you out of you mind?!" Andromeda shouted at him as she slapped him in the back of his head. She summoned Tiki, not waiting for an answer and asked the elf to bring her some Skelegrow. The elf nodded and disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Harry what the hell were you thinking?!" Sirius asked as he slapped Harry's head the same way his cousin had done moments before.

Hermione, as cruel as it could seem to be, laughed at Harry's family treatment, _'Looks like before your hand is healed your neurons will be reduced by half, love'_ she told him mentally as she saw Amelia slap his head too and Dora, Susan and Narcissa making a line to join the onslaught too.

_'Traitor!'_ he replied back to his girlfriend.

She laughed when she heard him shout 'Enough! Stop the violence!' after Dora tried to smack him.

A few hours later the merry family minus the Grangers was talking with a newly arrived Moony about their day.

They told the werewolf about the incident with Lockhart's books and Harry's hands. Moony usually was the reserved and prudent member of the family, however, what Lockhart was responsible of causing in his pack was something that really pissed him off.

After he calmed down, Sirius' time to speak arrived, he told them that the purchase of the land had been successful and they now owned four acres of land ready to be worked on.

This news pleased the group; they could start working on the land once they had the people to work. This caused the topic to change to Moony's mission.

"Well, I think my travel went well, I visited four friends who have a family and three of them were interested, the fourth one was wary of this being a ruse but I convinced her to meet Harry and Sirius to talk about this" Remus explained.

"That's wonderful Remus!" exclaimed an excited Narcissa Black as she hugged the sandy haired man enthusiastically.

The other residents of Potter Manor gave each other knowing looks, "Careful there Cissy, he may have the rabies" Sirius said with a smirk.

Remus and Narcissa blushed red and quickly separated; "Way to ruin the mood" they heard the youngest sister of the Black family mutter.

"So… when will you bless us with a litter of puppies?" asked a very amused Dora making the two already red faced magicals blush in epic proportions.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" reprimanded an amused Andromeda.

Dora had the decency of look away red faced because of the reprimand, "Sorry" she said in a low voice.

Once the habitants of the Wolves' Lair calmed down, they resumed their previous issue.

"So, tell us of the people you met" Harry asked to his uncle Moony.

"Well, the first family I visited is a family of five, Marcus and Olivia Brown are husband and wife, both werewolves, and their three children, Marcus, Michael and Albert, four, two and one year old respectively" he explained, "I met Marcus after graduating from Hogwarts, been friends ever since"

"The next family is a family of four, Gerard and Elizabeth Rover, husband and wife, Gerard is the werewolf, and their two children, Zuriel and Zoe, ages eight and one, werewolves can detect each other, I met him when I was a little kid, maybe a year after I was bitten"

"Then we have Moses and Janet Carlson, both werewolves with their two kids, Fatima and Axel, the children ages seven and two, we met when after I graduated Hogwarts, were a couple since then"

"And finally, the family that want to talk to you guys are Elesar and Elizabeth Denning, Liz is the werewolf, with their children Mia and Logan, ages four and one. Elizabeth was my neighbor when Greyback bit me and he bit her as well, we grew up together until her family left to Scotland before I went to Hogwarts. I found her again when we moved to the tent, it was a surprise to meet her in Fort William, and well, the thing whit her is that she has always been kind of paranoid but nothing to worry about" he assured them as he briefed the rest of the family about his meetings.

"And when can they start working?" Amelia asked.

"At the very moment you tell them to" Remus replied smiling.

Amelia nodded in understanding while Harry and Sirius did the same, "So, when does Elizabeth Denning want to meet us?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled, "Tomorrow, three o'clock in the Leaky Cauldron", Sirius nodded.

"Alright, I'll go a talk to her and explain the plan, I'm also going to Gringotts, I have to annul Bella's marriage with dear old Rudy, I finally found a clause in the agreement that if violated, the marriage is dissolved and the penalty is the Lestranges fortune" the Grim animagus explained.

As it was late the family called it a day and they all went to sleep. Curiously enough, Harry noticed that Remus and Cissy entered to the same room. Harry wrote a letter and jumped on his bed getting asleep less than five minutes later.

The next day he got up late. The previous day had exhausted him emotionally.

Harry always felt relaxed when he looked at his parents things and he did just that. He kept looking at the pictures, the documents and finally he got to their wands. He felt caressed them lovingly and he grabbed his mother's wand.

He waved it and it didn't felt right, but he felt something familiar in the wand, but he couldn't explain, like if the wand was calling to someone related to him somehow, he knew it wasn't his mother because her presence he remembered thanks to his Occlumency lessons, it was a fainter presence but remarkably familiar.

He did the same with his father's wand and he had a sensation that was very much alike what he felt when his wand chose him. Harry grinned when he thought of Flitwick disarming him and Harry taking out his father's wand to get him back. He then thought in Hermione's face when she got to see him and it then clicked.

The familiar sensation was Hermione.

Harry felt happy to know that the wand was calling to Hermione; he realized he felt it because of the soul bond. He was going to tell her but he stopped and decided to give her his mother's wand as a birthday present.

He stood up and started his day with his regular exercise, and now that Sirius wasn't around he would train with Remus.

"Good morning cub" the wolfman greeted him.

"Morning Moony" the second year Gryffindor replied back, "So what are we doing today?" he asked.

Remus smirked, "You" he said with a grin, "are going to teach me the Fas Ignis spell and I'll help you use magical sensing" he explained.

Harry smirked at his uncle's thirst for knowledge.

He spent the morning practicing with Remus the Flames of Destiny spell. They learnt that it was actually easy for them to perform and control. They discovered that the difference in the wand motion changed the form of the attack. Golden white flames came out of their wands and while Remus use it like a flamethrower with its flames shaping like a wolf, Harry used it like slashes of fire that flew at great speed to the target.

After a well earned break they began training with magical sensing. Remus explained that magical sensing had several forms. The first would be the sight, training your eyes to see the magical currents as well as the magical auras. The second was the hearing ability to listen the cracks of magic and enhance sound. The third form being the nose ability to follow tracks and magical traces. The last form was the ability to sense the magical power of someone else.

Moony explained that Harry possessed the second and third form of magical sensing because of his Dire Wolf abilities the same way he did. So they would only focus on the first and fourth forms.

After an ineffective practice of these two forms, both wizards decided to stop. They fell to the ground catching their breath since it was magically exhausting if you didn't have the practice.

After a few minutes of panting Harry spoke remembering something he had seen.

"So, Moony, you and Aunt Cissy?" he said slyly.

Moony turned red, "I don't know what you're talking about" he said not looking at his nephew.

Harry smiled, "Come on, you don't have to hide it, not from me at least since I saw you enter into her room at night" he said making his uncle begin choking.

"You-you did?" he asked warily, he knew what Harry was capable of and blackmail wasn't far behind he thought fondly of his marauder style raised nephew.

"Yeah… and don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything, if that's the case then I'm happy for you… Sirius has finally grown up and found a person that he loves and she loves him back. So I was worried about you becoming the eternal bachelor" he said with a smirk.

Moony laughed good-heartedly, "Thanks cub, I appreciate it" he said and stopped for a few seconds, "And regarding your question, yes, she and I, we are dating" he said merrily.

Harry grinned, "Since when?" he asked curious.

Moony looked at him strangely, "You're a gossiping little bugger don't you?" he said playfully.

Harry laughed, "Come on! I'm just curious" he replied back.

"Well, we began spending a lot of time together since I've been staying here in the manor helping Sirius with the finances of the house, when she arrived she offered to help me and I said yes, so, in a matter of days she became the person I spent more time with" he said while reminiscing.

"That time served for us to know each other, and it grew into attraction and finally love" he said, "We began dating formally about a week before you returned from Hogwarts" he explained.

Harry nodded, "You know, I think I really am becoming a gossip, Hermione asked me the samething at the wedding" he said smiling.

Remus shook his head playfully, "Come on cub, we stink and we need to get a shower"

"Moony! That is so inappropriate for us to do!" Harry exclaimed in mock embarrassment making Remus stutter in genuine embarrassment. Moony decided to give him some payback in the form of a smack on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, sorry, I was joking… geez; for the way you're acting I would swear you're near that time of the month" Harry said using the same joke James and Sirius used to anger Moony.

"You asked for it" Remus said threateningly and began launching stinging hexes towards Harry chasing him around the whole Manor.

An hour later, a refreshed and healed Harry headed to the kitchen and found Narcissa sitting in the small isle of the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"Good morning Aunt Cissy" he greeted her aunt smiling.

She greeted him back with a kiss on his head as she stood up to serve herself another cup of coffee.

"Good morning Harry, had a good night sleep?" she asked.

"You could say that, I was so exhausted that I slept as soon as I got into the bed. I woke up early but felt drained so I made my morning exercises and that helped me loosen up" he answered.

Narcissa nodded in understanding and she took a sip of her warm drink, "Is a good thing you're alright and now, before I forget, I wanted to speak with you about the Wizengamot" she said.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"Next week Sirius will regain his seat and you will as well through me. My job as proxy is to represent you and your ideals in the Wizengamot so I need to ask what your policies and ideals are so I can do my job. Of course I will speak to you about every decision I make on the sessions but I need to know so I can have a quick answer if needed" she explained.

Harry smiled at his aunt, "Well that's easy; I think our main views would be to improve the well being of the magical society. Take a special interest in house-elves, werewolves and first generation wizards and witches rights, try to eliminate the influence of the purebloods, or at least diminish it; arrest Voldemort's supporters and support the Auror department" he explained "Oh, and we have to look for a way to diminish the price of Wolfsbane ingredients" he added.

"I think that's it, you have free reign to do as you think is right" Harry added.

Cissy smiled, "Thanks Harry, with this I will be able to do a better job" she said.

"Just… be careful Aunt Cissy. Hermione told me about good ol' Lucy and I won't appreciate it if he tries to do anything to you" Harry asked concerned.

Narcissa smiled warmly at him and gave him a strong hug, "Thanks Harry, for caring" she said and kissed him in the top of his head.

An owl arrived through the window and perched on one of the chairs.

Narcissa released her nephew and she took the letter to read it after she saw that it was directed to her. She gasped as she read the contents and turned to see a smirking Harry.

"So, did they accept?" he asked curious.

Narcissa dashed to envelop him in a hug that would put Hermione's to shame. She had tears falling down her eyes and a smile so big that threatened to split her face in two.

"How? When? Why?" she asked not being able to complete a full question since they flooded her mind.

Harry laughed, "Last night I remembered what you said about Lucius not giving you the chance to do your exams so I sent Hedwig with a letter to the appropriate Ministry department explaining that you wanted to have a go to do your Mastery exams on Runes, Potions and Rituals. I think that the name Potter and being the Boy-Who-Lived does have its perks since it looks like they did accept the proposal" he said happily, "They did accept, right?" he asked warily a few seconds later, thinking he could be wrong.

Narcissa nodded shakily, "I will present the test in one month so that I have enough time to prepare!" she said as she hugged him again.

"I gotta go tell Remus!" she exclaimed like a teenage girl and she ran upstairs to share the news to his boyfriend.

Harry laughed at his aunt's antics and he began eating the breakfast that Tiki put in front of him.

Remus came down running the stairs and without any warning he hugged Harry strongly, "Thanks a lot Harry! I have no idea what this means to Narcissa and me!" he said excitedly.

Harry returned the hug, "Maybe, but I can imagine by seeing the reactions of you two" he said cheekily.

-oOo-

At dinner, Sirius arrived with news of his meetings of the day. The Dennings family had accepted the job and they would start working the following week along the other three families. He also was able to annul Bellatrix's marriage with Rodolphus Lestrange and he cast her out of the family along with every privilege she could have as member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

Narcissa was sad because there was no way that Bella would see the error on her ways and beliefs and this decision made it somewhat more permanent.

Remus held her comfortingly, knowing what was running through her mind.

After a few minutes, Sirius spoke again, "So how was your day guys?" he asked

Susan had finished reading the notes about turning into an animagus. Amelia had begun the drafts of the bills she wanted to propose to the Wizengamot. Remus and Harry and Remus explained about their training and Narcissa gave them the news about her Mastery exams.

The family congratulated her happily; they were all excited for this. So they planned a party for the next day to celebrate

-oOo-

The weeks passed fast and now it was Monday, August 24th. It was an important day for two reasons, Sirius and Narcissa were going to join the Wizengamot and Potter Manor would receive the werewolves.

Amelia, Sirius and Narcissa had left early to be on time to the meeting. Harry did as he had done the past week and trained with Remus. Remus then went out to run some errands and he would bring the families later. After having breakfast he went outside to do some reading in the outdoor.

He found his sister outside too, she was in a meditating position, _'She really is eager to be an animagus'_ he thought to himself and sat quietly to avoid disturbing her.

Harry began reading the Potter Grimmoire and read about the history if the Potters, he learned that his family dated back to the days of Merlin, Morgana le Fey and King Arthur themselves. He learned that the first Potter was one of the Knights of the Round Table, Gawain. Merlin sensed his magical core and found out that for some reason his core developed much later than it usually does with wizards. He trained him personally with his free time and Gawain became the first mage knight, capable of using weapons and magic to fight.

Gawain Potter lived one hundred and eighty four years. Harry looked at the self updating family tree and looking up in the line he saw that he belonged to the Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor line, the main branch of the Potter family.

He was astonished to find out that he was a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and his wife Rowena Ravenclaw.

He kept studying the lines and he found that all the lines but one had perished in some way or another. He looked at the only line alive and it revealed a name he didn't knew, it was a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, born in the beginning of the forties.

He saw up in the line and he saw that he was from another main branch of the family, the Potter-Peverell-Slytherin line.

He identified the Peverell line because they were three brothers, children of one of Gawain's eldest son descendants. The line parted in two since one of the brothers died and a descendant of each gave birth to one of Hogwarts' founders' many years later.

His mind was trying to understand the information he had received. There was another descendant of the Potters alive, he may not carry the name but was from the main branch.

He then wondered why he kept the name if the family was diverse and he saw in his line that one of his many great grandmothers married a distant cousin that kept the name Potter.

To Harry's mind it was confusing but the thing was that he was Potter through and through and descendant of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

He was interrupted of his musing by his sister's voice, "What are you doing Harry?" she asked curious.

He looked up and saw his sister looking at him, waiting for an answer, he smiled, "Nothing, just reading the Potter Grimmoire, it's really fascinating" he answered.

Susan pouted, "Is not fair that you are the only one who can read it" she said and then her smile grew sly, "That is until you get married and have children, your wife and kids will be able to read it too" she said innocently.

Harry's face grew red at the thought of having being married and having kids, "I'm way too young to be thinking about that you know" he told her sternly trying to hide the fact that his mind had shifted to Hermione on a wedding dress and then to a half-naked Hermione lying on a bed waiting for him.

Susan laughed at his flushed face, "Speaking about wives and kids, why hasn't Hermione come home?" she asked.

Harry grew redder but kept his cool nonetheless, "We agreed that she should spend time with her parents, she sees them so scarcely that it wouldn't be fair to steal the time she has with them. We talk every night for hours though" he replied.

Susan smiled, "Good, I thought that you both may be feeling awkward around each other after the book fiasco" she said gleefully.

Harry smiled at his sister's thoughtfulness, "Na, that's over thank God, but as I said, I want her to have time with her parents, I know you guys love me and you are my family but I know as well that I can't do that with my birth parents so I would never do that to her" he explained.

Susan nodded thoughtful about his words. What he had said was very considerate.

"So how are you doing with your animagus training?" Harry asked changing the subject.

Susan frowned, "I'm making advances but is going slow" she said.

Harry laughed, "Be patient Sue, you'll get it, it took me five years to do it, it took Dora and Hermione one year to do it so don't worry, just be patient" he told her, she nodded and they kept working on what they were doing.

Around four, Remus arrived with twenty people on tow. Harry and Susan received them.

"Hi there, I'm Harry Potter-Black and this is my sister Susan Bones-Black, welcome to Potter Manor!" he said to the presents.

The families greeted him back by introducing themselves.

"Kids, we need to talk to your parents so I'll take you to the backyard so you can play" Susan said as she took them outside, returning in a few minutes leaving the place with six kids left, only the three toddlers stayed with their mothers.

Once they all were seated, Remus introduced the other three men that weren't part of the families.

"These men are Victor Vargas, Philip and Alexander Vega, from Vargas, Vega and Vega Constructions, they are responsible of your houses, my friends" Remus told to the werewolves.

They all nodded in appreciation. The three men began talking with the families about the characteristics of the houses. They would construct them in one of the corners of the property on the families' request. The houses would be of modern design, with kitchen, living room, dining room, garage, an office and a restroom on the first floor and a family room and four bedrooms on the second floor with a personal bathroom for the couples and another bathroom for the children.

The werewolf parents were crying in happiness knowing they would be able to finally have a home, a house of their own, since, despite of being inside the Potter's land, the houses would be on their names.

Harry explained that it would be possible to look for another four families once the work became too much for them so they left an open space for constructing another four houses.

The area the werewolves would be living in would have a public pool and a playground with a barbeque area. This excited the grown ups since they kids would be able to have a normal life.

Harry explained that before constructing their houses, the contractors would build the containment facility and the barn. And for the time being they would all have a Wizarding tent for each family. The tent would be warded to protect the children while the parents were under the influence of the full moon and would be given wolfsbane.

The families had no complains since it was a really good opportunity and a very thoughtful action from their employers.

Harry indicated that the first work of the families would be to create the fence of the property. The adults of the Potter-Black family were going to need the property delimitated to ward the whole place. It was going to be hard and expensive but it was necessary for everyone's protection.

The werewolves nodded and they headed outside to explore the terrain. Harry and Susan left them be.

Remus escorted the magical architects to the floo and joined the other werewolves after that.

Harry decided to play with his guitar; it had been a while since the last time he played. He went to his room and he grabbed his guitar. He really liked his guitar, more so since he had asked Sirius to use magic to change its color and design and now instead of black it was bright red with several white stripes crossing the surface in different directions.

He was thinking of playing The Number of the Beast from Iron Maiden but as he entered his room he found out that it wouldn't be possible to do so for the moment since there was a house-elf jumping on his bed.

"Uh… may I help you?" he asked unsure to the elf.

The little creature opened his eyes wide, "Yous is the great Harry Potter sir!" the elf exclaimed.

Harry was feeling confused, "I know who I am, but that wasn't what I asked… ok, let's start again, who are you?" he asked to the elf.

"I's Dobby, Harry Potter sir, I is very pleased to meet you!" the elf answered.

Harry couldn't help but smile to the elf, "Pleased to meet you Dobby… would you like to sit down?" Harry asked, treating him the same way he did with his elves.

"S-Si-Sit down?! I-I-I's never been invited to have a seat before Harry Potter sir!" the elf said brokenly.

Harry smiled warmly, he knew what many elves were subjected to, "I guess you don't know many people like my family" he said trying not to insult his family.

The sobbing elf just shook his head in response as he sat down.

"So what are you doing here? I have the feeling that your masters don't know that you are here, right?" he asked to the elf.

The elf shook her head again but this time he did answer the question, "Terrible things are going to happen in Hogwarts, Harry Potter sir, and ancient evil will be unleashed and yous must not go to school this year" the elf said sadly.

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry Dobby but I have to go, while I don't mind being home schooled I have reasons to go back, besides, nothing's going to happen to me with my friends on my side" he said reassuringly.

"Bu-But, yous must not go! Yous will be in great danger!" the elf shouted nervously.

Harry shook his head, "Look Dobby, I really appreciate your concern, I really do, but there's nothing you can do that will stop me from going…" Harry said calm but firmly.

"You should go back; I don't want your masters to punish you for running away to tell me this. Thanks for the warning though" Harry said sheepishly as he grabbed the elf's shoulder comfortingly.

The elf nodded in defeat, "Dobby will leave Harry Potter sir, but Dobby insists yous should stay home" he insisted one more time.

"Thanks Dobby" Harry said, finishing the conversation.

Harry stayed in his room playing with his guitar while thinking about this ancient evil Dobby spoke of.

_'I'll speak with Mum and Dad when they come home'_ Harry thought to himself as he kept playing, enjoying the afternoon.

**So that's it, I hope you've like this chapter. Please leave your reviews!**


	14. Beginning of Second Year

**Hey guys!**

**Here is this week's chapter, we're finally starting second year. I want to thank everyone who has been sending their reviews, I really appreciate them. I want to thank Soraslove who has become my beta reader recently, so you will see less grammatical and ortographical mistakes. Plus, I am going to checkevery chapter and make corrections in the redaction so in the next few weeks I'll be uploading them.**

**I'd like to add that in this chapter I use the idea of Seel'vor Quantum Leap's Lockhart's quiz. I used a few questions but I changed the answers. The scene is not exactly the same, just based on. I love this story so I can't avoid making some references from it in my story. If you haven't read it, please do, is funny, interesting and even thoug is unfinished, is really good.**

**I have read a few suggestions on how to deal with Lockhart and other characters. I agree with some, not so much with others but I have read every single review and I appreciate the comments.**

**Now, without further addings on my part, my new chapter of Pack of Wolves.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe or its characters, only this particular vision of the story and the characters you don't recognize.**

"The fuck?!" a grumbling Harry exclaimed as stood up after he felt the portal to the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters solidify itself smashing him and making him fall to the ground.

Harry palmed the wall and he turned to see Sirius and Amelia looking at him and the entrance curiously.

"Has this ever happened before?" Harry asked to his parents.

"Not that I'm aware of" Amelia answered him honestly. Sirius palmed the entrance as well and he fell through it realizing that it was open again. Harry followed him and he found that the platform was closed again.

"Looks like it closes when it feels your signature" Amelia said quietly, while she pondered the reason that this could happen.

Harry nodded in agreement. "So what can I do to cross over?" Harry asked to his mother as he thanked Hermione mentally for insisting in going early to have a good compartment on the train.

Amelia smiled, "We'll have to apparate" she said simply, "Hold on tight, this might feel unpleasant, Harry" she instructed as she held his shoulder and he held her waist. A moment and a sick feeling later, Harry and Amelia were standing inside the platform.

Harry felt like he was about to throw up but he could control himself.

"No matter how many times I have experienced it, I hate Side-Along Apparition" he said to no one in particular.

"Well, you only get to experience it until you're seventeen" Sirius said mockingly as he held Harry's trolley with his things.

Harry glared at him but decided ignore and instead turned to Amelia, "Thanks for the help mum" he told her happily as he gave her a hug.

"You're welcome Harry, now get your things and get going, you need to find the others" she dismissed him.

Harry grinned and he took his stuff as he headed to the train.

"No hugs for me?!" Harry heard Sirius shout at him from behind him, Harry turned around and shouted back, "No! That was for your cheek! See you on December!" And with that he entered the train.

He found Hermione, Susan and Dora sitting on the very last compartment of the train.

"What took you so long?" Dora asked annoyed.

Harry sighed, "I couldn't pass the barrier to enter the platform, for some reason, every time I tried to get past it, it wouldn't let me through. Sirius could pass through so mum apparated me to the other side of the barrier" he explained, still confused for the reason of this to happen.

"Do you think this may be connected to the warning Dobby gave me a few days ago?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione didn't knew what to think, this was really weird, and they were used to weirdness, even for magical standards so she answered honestly.

"I don't know Harry, if this were the second or third time it happened, then I would say yes, however, since it's the first time something like this has ever happened in general, to you or otherwise….I'm not sure " she told her boyfriend.

Dora was thinking about Harry's situation and about the warning the stray house-elf had given him, she then corrected herself, '_the Malfoy's house-elf'._ She knew that this was no idle threat, for it would be really dangerous if a house-elf decided to act outside his master's orders.

Susan was on the same train of thought as her 'sister-in-law' and her cousin. She believed that this could be an isolated incident but felt the warning was true for events to come.

They broke out of their musings by the entry of Daphne and Tracey.

"Hey girls! Daphne! Tracey!" the group greeted them as they entered the compartment. Dora enlarged it so they could all fit and left to look for her friends, Susan going with her.

"So, how are you two?" Tracey asked concerned for her two Gryffindor friends.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, "We're doing okay, seems that the time we spend away served us to finally come to grips with everything that happened in Diagon Alley" Hermione answered as she held Harry's hand.

"Yeah, I missed her greatly these past two weeks, the mirrors were not enough. I got to learn how much she makes me happy and how much I need her" Harry said happily.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, "Me too, it was really hard to be apart from him, so now I'm happy that we will be together for the next three and half months at the very least" she said merrily.

Daphne smiled warmly at her friends. She had the nickname of 'Ice Queen', given to her by her housemates from her stoic demeanor; however, this was really far from the truth. Harry and company had learnt that this was just a mask. When she was with Harry, Hermione or Tracey, she revealed her true self, a caring, warm, gentle, kind and affective motherly type. In front of the rest of the world, including Neville and the Twins; she was the cold ice Queen.

After some small talk, Neville and the Twins arrived to the compartment and sat with them. Dora and Susan returned a little bit later and sat with them too.

They were talking about unimportant things until Daphne spoke seriously, "So guys, what are you going to do with Lockhart?" she asked to Harry and the Twins.

The three pranksters feigned hurt, "What would make you think we would do something at all to our handsome, courageous and manly DADA professor?" Harry asked.

The girls all paled and turned a little bit green, "courageous and manly? Really Harry?" Dora asked sickened at the thought.

Harry and the Twins laughed hard at the girl's reaction to the man they had been fawning over a couple of weeks ago. Once they calmed down Harry spoke, "I don't know about the Twins but I will definitely make his life hell in Hogwarts" Harry said ferociously, his eyes with a glint of mischief that only rivaled by the time he made the prank on the Head's Table and the living food attack.

Hermione this time made no effort in reprimand him. Lockhart had hurt him and her greatly and she had found put that she was probably felt more vengeful than her boyfriend as she had thought of hurting the man everyday. However she hadn't said a word, first she wanted to know what Harry was going to do to the fraud, if it wasn't enough, she would act by tearing the man limb by limb.

"What are you going to do to him Harry?" asked Fred curious, so he and his brother wouldn't repeat the prank.

Harry smirked, "My plan is going to harass him with pranks if not daily, then weekly. I also want him to tell the truth of his books and I want to humiliate him some way as payback for what he did to Hermione and me" he said evilly.

Hermione pouted a little bit, "No pain?" she asked as if she was asking if there was no juice on the table.

All her friends bar Harry looked at her with astonishment. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" asked an amused Daphne.

"What?!" complained Hermione, "Is it wrong to want to hurt the piece of filth that hurt my boyfriend and myself to the point that he broke his knuckles in anger and sadness and made me feel I was going to lose the person I love the most?" she asked her friends to which they all shook their heads.

"Na, we don't think it's wrong Hermione, it just felt a little bit out of character coming from you" Susan answered to her 'sister-in-law'.

Harry smirked, "Don't worry hon, he'll suffer enough with what I have planned to do with him" he said as he and Dora shared knowing looks.

Dora looked at Harry and she knew that Harry had a really cruel side of him and she knew that as well as Moony and Padfoot who had thought him some really nasty pranks. Like the one he used on the Slytherins last year to make them soil their pants.

_'Damn, Lockhart will have it bad, really bad'_ she thought to herself with no pity for the man who had dared to mess with her family.

Any further comment was interrupted by the appearance of one Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"Look who we have here, Scarhead, the Double Face, the Zombie, the Squib, the Ice Queen and her servant, the Mudblood and the blood traitors, quite the freak show you have grouped Potter" the blonde Slytherin git said with a sneer, his two goons smirking at the 'freaks' like their 'boss' said.

Harry smiled at him, "Look who we have here, Albino Prick and his security trolls Crap and Soil" Harry said, imitating the same sneer his former cousin had used on them.

"How dare you?! My father will hear about this!" Draco exclaimed angrily at the Boy-Who-lived remarks.

"Your father has no power now, Malfoy, he lost a great part of his fortune when he got divorced so he can't do shit" Harry said coldly to the little prick.

Draco began to tear up, he had never been spoken back too and the lack of fortune had indeed made life harder for him.

"This is all your fault Potter!" Draco exclaimed as he tried to grab his wand only to receive the end of Harry's fist.

Harry looked at Draco whimpering on the floor, "Their divorce was your father's fault, had he cared for your mother and actually loved her she wouldn't have accepted the divorce, so don't go blaming me for things I had no hand in" Harry said sternly.

Draco glared at him as he stood up, their foreheads almost touching, "'I'll get you for this Potter, just wait and see" the Scion of House Malfoy warned his nemesis and source of disgrace.

"Leave Malfoy and take Twiddle Dim and Twiddle Dum with you" Harry ordered as he closed the door of the compartment, locking the door with a _Colloportus_ spell so no one could open the door from outside.

He sat heavily on his seat; his friends had stayed quiet during the whole encounter. Hermione snuggled against him burring her head on his chest, "You okay?" she asked simply.

Harry took a few seconds to answer, "Yeah, he just came in a bad moment and took the brunt of it" Harry said a little bit guilty for rubbing on Draco's nose his parent's divorce.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, George mused out loud, "Do you have any idea who Malfoy called Double Face and Zombie, whatever that is?"

Everyone sniggered at the question, glad that Weasley Twin number one had broken the grim atmosphere.

"I think that Double Face is supposed to be Dora" said Neville with a smirk.

The Metamorphmagus look offended, "That's it? Double Face? I believe he ought to know I have more than one face" she said indignant making everyone smile.

Hermione spoke next, "I believe he referred Susan as Zombie" she said, making her, Tracey, Dora and Harry chuckle.

The other students were confused, "What's so funny?" asked Daphne sternly, obviously mad at not knowing what they were talking about.

Dora was the one who answered, "Zombie is a living corpse, the muggle equivalent of an Inferi… although that's not right, a zombie is a corpse, in Sue's case she should be Skeleton"

Susan glared at her cousin for insinuating she was to be called Skeleton.

Harry smiled, "You know, that fits, after all she owns and used to live in the Ossuary" Harry said with a grin on his Face only to receive a punch on his shoulder from his sister.

"Hey! That hurt! Don't you realize your knuckles are 'bony' and they hurt?!" Harry said sniggering only to receive yet another punch.

"Okay, okay, I give up" he said as he lifted his hands in a surrendering way. Hermione smirked at him.

Fred, always right on business, spoke again, "Okay, Harry, you need to let us know what pranks you're going to use on the Girly Man" he asked seriously.

Harry smiled, "Alright, I'll tell you …"

-oOo-

As the students got down from the train, they all headed to the carriages that were going to take them to school.

Dora, Daphne and the Twins separated and went to their friends. As Daphne, Tracey, Neville and Hermione hopped on one of them, Harry stood frozen in admiration at the creatures that were pulling the cart.

"I never thought I'd got to see a theastral" Harry said as he recognized the winged skeleton horses.

Hermione looked at him curious, "What are you talking about Harry?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "I believe you can add something to 'Hogwarts; a History', the carriages are moved by horse-like creatures called theastrals, they are believed to be a bad augury since only people who had seen death can see them" Harry explained to his girlfriend as he caressed the horse's head.

Hermione was not convinced so she hopped down. She got closer to the place Harry was waving his head and she gingerly moved her hand to the spot.

She gasped as she felt the smooth texture of the theastral's skin, even while to Harry looked like rugged paper.

"T-This is incredible!" she said out of breath. Neville and the Slytherin Duo copied their friend's movements and gasped as well as they felt the head of the creature.

"Gran is not going to believe this" he said excitedly. The girls nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of petting the animal, the five got on the carriage and they headed towards their school.

The Great Hall was filled with students happy to see their friends and excited for the new school year. Many girls were excited to see the famous Gilderoy Lockhart sitting in the Head Table between McGonagall and Snape, both looking exasperated because of the celebrity's rambling.

Harry locked his gazed with McGonagall and he could feel her stare on him. He somehow felt that she was sad. He gave his professor a warm smile. Minerva nervously returned it as she left the Hall to get the first years.

The sorting passed without anything important other than the few kids that joined Gryffindor including the Twin's younger sister, who was received warmly by them, and another kid named Colin Creevey, who Harry felt some wariness toward since the boy kept staring at him wide eyed, the same way Ginny did.

"Looks like you have two fans on the House" Neville said sniggering, much to his cousin's annoyance, "Shut up Babyface" Harry spat back to his cousin and best male friend (His best friend overall was Hermione and his best female friend was Dora).

Neville mock glared at him and threw him a piece of broccoli that hit right on his eye. Harry retaliate by sending back a few potato slices that flew like disks hitting him and Ron Weasley who was on Neville's other side.

The redhead, angry to be interrupted on his eating time, threw a whole chicken leg to Harry and the green eyed wizard moved. The piece of chicken hit Percy squarely on his face.

The redhead prefect stood up indignant and took points from his brother and put him detention next day with Filch for his disrespect. The Twins and the Potter family members of Gryffindor (Harry, Hermione and Neville) smirked with knowing looks as they saw Ron being punished by his brother.

Harry and Neville shook hands and they returned to their food feeling good about themselves.

_'I can't believe you got a detention for Ron on your first Hour at Hogwarts!' _she scolded him mentally, feeling sorry for the pureblooded git, even though she detested as much as she did Malfoy, to which Harry just grinned.

Both were bullies that had tried time and time again to get under her skin the past year but Harry had been there for her and mostly of the time he got in problems for defending her and that made her hate those two for being the reason Harry got in trouble.

She then thought about it,_ 'Harry could avoid those particular problems if he could control better is temper'_ then another thought came to her mind, _'He CAN control his temper, his Occlumency works perfectly, that means he just enjoys screwing with them when they do something to me'_ she rationalized.

It shocked her momentarily to know that she had no further opinion of that would normally make her think it was bad or incorrect way to act, and what was more shocking was that she felt glad, elated to know Harry would stick up for her or even get in trouble for her sake, _'I need to get a grip on my moral compass'_ she chastised herself.

Dumbledore stood up and he began giving his welcoming speech, including his always present 'Don't go into the Forbidden Forest' warning, the increase of prohibited items from Filch, and his introduction of this year DADA teacher Gilderoy Lockhart.

Screams could be heard from most of the girls. _'Geez, its like if the Beatles were presenting here and now'_ Harry thought to which Hermione nodded in agreement.

Something that had strengthened Harry and Hermione's relationship this summer despite the book signing incident, was Harry educating Hermione about music. He made it his job to teach her about several bands and different music genres.

It was obvious that Hermione's favorite genre would always be classical music, but thanks to Harry's lessons, she began listening the Beatles, Michael Jackson and Elvis Presley, focusing on Pop and Rock n' Roll instead of Harry's heavier preferences, with the sole exception of Nirvana.

Harry would always support her in her passion of the classic music as he himself liked Beethoven and Mozart. Plus, hearing her play her violin was something he enjoyed a lot the same way she did with him playing the guitar.

Back to the present, the girls were screaming and shouting to the 'Girly Man', as the Twins had began calling him. Harry smirked as he took out a red letter from his pocket. Hermione recognized that it was a Howler, but why would Harry have a Howler? She asked herself.

The answer came soon as Dumbledore quieted the girls and Lockhart took a seat. As soon as he began to lean down to his seat, Harry used a mild Banishing Charm on the Howler and it flew below the man's seat and when he sat down, the Howler opened making a strong farting sound that could be heard on the whole Great Hall.

The place was silent for a few seconds and Lockhart's face began to turn red in embarrassment and finally the Great Hall exploded in laughter.

"Smooth Harry!" Neville told his cousin. Hermione smiled at him for his perfectly timed actions and the Twins' grin was unmatched.

"You truly are a Marauder Harry, you managed to get someone's detention in the first hour back to Hogwarts and play a prank on a teacher" George said to the raven haired wizard.

"We'll bow down to you once we arrive the Common Room, oh Great King of Pranks!" Fred added.

Harry caught his Hufflepuff sister and cousin's smiles as well as his Slytherin friend's smiles, a small nod from the girls congratulating him on his task.

"Alright, alright, now that we all have dined and laughed, is time to get some sleep, so I bid you good night" Dumbledore said, dismissing the students.

The students went to their common rooms, directed by their prefects. Once in Gryffindor's common room, George and Fred fell to their knees dramatically in front of Harry and began their 'We're not worthy' chant over and over again making everyone look at them weird.

Angelina, Katie and Alice got to their side and greeted Harry and company.

"Why are they doing that?" Angeline asked as she pointed at the Twins antics. Neville smirked and answered, "That would be because of Harry's prank on Lockhart!"

The chasers looked at him wide eyed, "That was you?!" asked a mortified Alicia.

Harry nodded merrily, "Yeah, a well timed Howler and a Banishing Charm did the trick" he explained.

The girls looked at him incredulous. "I would have believed it from Fred and George but never in my life I would have thought you could do something like this" Alicia scolded him.

Fred smiled, "Alicia, remember he was the one who made all the professors dance last year, of course he could have done this" he said simply.

Alicia nodded sheepishly, "Oh, yeah, right, I forgot about that" she said.

Harry smiled and he hugged Hermione, who was at his side. Hermione snuggled closer as they sat on one of the couches and they waited for their Head of House to come to meet her students.

However the moment was broken by Ron whose face was red, "So you think is funny that Percy give me detention huh, Potter?" he shouted at the raven haired student.

Harry looked at him sternly, "I had no actual intention of getting you in detention to be honest, however is your fault for throwing quite a big piece of chicken. In case you didn't notice, Neville and I were goofing around with little pieces of vegetables" Harry said.

Hermione giggled as she thought of her best friends fighting with the food. Ron saw this and he mistook it as her laughing at him.

"What are you laughing about Mudblood?!" Ron shouted at her, making every student gasp at the insult, her included since she hadn't said or done anything to him.

The air became cold and the atmosphere dense and heavy. Harry was seething in anger and he took a single step forward.

"What did you just say, Weasley?" he said in a frightening cold voice. Hermione placed a hand in his shoulder and she saw Harry turn to her. She shook her head and she walked straight to Ron.

She stood in front of him for a few seconds and a loud slap broke the silence.

Ron was lying on the floor with Hermione's hand imprinted on his left cheek. "I don't know what I have done to you to deserve your foul words and frankly I don't care. What you said was hurtful and uncalled for… Just be thankful it was me who hit you instead of Harry, or you wouldn't have left the common room alive" she said icily to the weeping red-haired boy as every student returned to their previous conversations, leaving a humiliated Ronald Weasley lying on the floor, trying to understand what had just happened.

The next day, Harry and Hermione headed down to have some breakfast. The group had decided to skip training this week since it was the first week of school so they could re-adapt to school.

As Harry and Hermione were talking, Professor McGonagall approached to her favorite students and handed them their schedules.

Harry groaned when he saw that they had Lockhart that day.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked curious about Harry's reaction.

Harry looked at her strangely; Minerva only called him that way when she was angry at him or when they were on public. There were no other students in the Hall except a few Ravenclaws so he thought she was mad at him for some reason.

"Eh, just something about the schedule, excuse me Aunt Minnie; did I do something to make you angry with me? If it is about the prank on Lockhart I'm not going to apologize to the big fraud, I have reasons to act the way I did" Harry said defensively.

Minerva was taken because of Harry's reaction and felt shocked to hear him calling her Aunt Minnie, she was about to speak when Hermione spoke first.

"Harry! Show some respect towards Professor McGonagall!" she scolded him making him lower his guard. McGonagall heard a low 'Sorry' coming from her student's lips.

"Now why did you react like this?" she asked sternly, knowing that Harry's outburst probably wasn't McGonagall's fault.

Harry looked at her and later at McGonagall and he spoke, "Aunt Minnie only calls me 'Mr. Potter' when she's angry at me" he said not looking at their eyes.

Minerva understood his outburst and she felt guilty for making him feel that way on top of everything she already felt.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realized that my words could have such an effect on you" she told him gently.

Harry understood that she may have another reason to call him that way so he just asked. McGonagall turned her sight from him momentarily, "Harry, would you please come with me so we can speak privately?"

Harry nodded, feeling curious to know what had changed about his teacher's demeanor and after a quick peck on the lips he left Hermione to follow their Transfiguration Professor.

They arrived to her office a few minutes later and after a few seconds McGonagall gathered all her Gryffindor courage since she was not used to apologizing to anyone.

"Harry, I wanted you to come here so I could apologize to you" she told him simply.

Harry looked at her strangely, "Apologize? For what?" he asked sincerely.

Minerva felt a lump on her throat and she found it hard to speak, "Harry… is my fault that you were hurt at the end of last year… you came to me when you felt the Stone was in danger of being stolen… and… I just ignored what you said, rather rudely by the way…" the usually stern looking woman said sad and brokenly.

Harry was stunned to see this side of his professor. The woman he respected the most above all Hogwarts' staff, the woman who had become an honorary aunt or grandmother as she showed him a side no one else knew she had, the kind woman who was his Aunt Minnie.

Harry realized that she was trying to find words to speak but her stuttering prevented her of doing so. Harry rushed to her and he held her tightly in a hug.

His action broke the dam and the Transfiguration Professor began sobbing openly and unashamedly. Harry just held her close as he rubbed circles on her back soothingly.

After a few minutes, the woman felt calmer and Harry spoke, "There's nothing to forgive Aunt Minnie. I don't need explanations so don't worry about it… In fact I'm happy this happened since it made me closer to my family and looks like to you as well" Harry said with his patented Potter Heart-Breaking Smile.

Minerva chuckled, "I know that many people must say you look like James, but you actually ARE more like your mother" she said warmly as SHE hugged him.

Harry was taken off guard but he recovered quickly and returned the hug affectionately, "Thanks Professor" he said simply as no more words needed to be said.

"I promise I won't let you down again Harry" she told his unofficial nephew.

Harry smiled at her and nodded, the emotion making a knot on his throat.

Both left her office and Harry headed to his first class after he told Hermione mentally where he was headed.

They met on the greenhouses along the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins and Professor Sprout began the day's lesson. They would be learning about Mandrakes.

She explained that once they had been worked on, the solution that came from the Mandrakes could be used to de-petrify people who were on that state.

"And what can cause petrification Professor?" Hermione asked.

Pomona Sprout smiled at the question, "There are few spells that can create that effect as well as some creatures like Cockatrices, Medusas, Basilisks if you look the reflection of their eyes and the extinct Svaltáfars or Black Elves that lived in the old Norse countries" she explained to the awe of the students.

Hermione lifted her hand again, "Professor, is there more than one Medusa?" she asked curious to know if the Greek Creature was unique or a whole race of creatures like the Lamias.

Sprout smiled again at the young girls hunger for knowledge, "There are several Medusas in existence, contrary to the muggle mythology's assumption, though they are rare and few habiting Greece and the Mediterranean area" she explained.

She also explained that the cry of a mature Mandrake could be deathly but little Mandrakes' cry would just give a person a small headache. She instructed everyone how to protect themselves and began changing the pots of the Mandrakes.

After a tedious class, the Gryffindors headed to their Transfiguration class, which they had with the Ravenclaws. This time they had to transfigure a small animal into a glass goblet.

As usual, Harry and Hermione were the firsts to do the task and they then began helping their peers to change theirs. At the end of the class they had gained thirty points for Gryffindor.

As the students began to leave to have some lunch, Harry and Hermione stayed behind, wanting to speak to their professor.

"Is there something I can do for you Harry, Miss Granger?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, actually there is but I wanted to know first if you have free time to listen to us since this may take a while" he asked concerned to importunate their professor.

Minerva checked on her schedule, "I am indeed free to speak, please take a seat" she offered.

The students did as told and she spoke, "What do you wanted to speak about Harry?" she asked, glad that they were back to normal.

The couple looked at each other and Harry spoke, "You see, this summer I talked to Sirius and my family about several things, including Voldemort's probable return and the changes we need to create so that the situation becomes less dire if he does come back to wage war against us" he explained.

Minerva listened to Harry closely. She, along Harry's family and friends, Filius and Dumbledore shared the belief that The Dark Lord would return someday. She had supported Harry and Sirius in their decision to ask Filius' help to train Harry. This matter was important so she nodded, indicating he could continue.

"Well, Hermione, Sirius and I talked about politics, finances and stuff but one topic that came between Hermione and I was Hogwarts and we agree that the school needs to change if it wants its students to be strong and prepared for when the time to fight comes" he said calmly.

Minerva was curious about what changes he was referring to and so she asked. Hermione was who answered.

"I believe that the first change to be made would be to upgrade the quality of the existing classes Professor. That would include removing Professor Binns, since his class method is to read the books _verbatim_, making the class boring and students usually end up having a nap in History of Magic save a few students like Harry and I. As a matter of fact, one can learn more of the class by reading the text book than attending" Hermione exposed the topic of History of Magic.

Harry added his opinion, "We have seen the program for the seven years, the only subject for the seven years is goblin wars, nothing about modern history or even ancient history. It doesn't include muggle history which is also important" he explained.

"There is a saying that 'history tends to repeat to again to those who are doomed to repeat it', however, how can they know they are wrong if and they have not learned it in the first place? The Blood War was almost a copy of Grindewald's movement on the ninety forties, and people seem to have forgotten about that" Harry explained.

Minerva thought about it and she realized that she had received similar complaints from other students but she thought they were exaggerating. However, that Harry and Hermione, two of best students in the school and also two of the best in Europe according to the inter-school surveys, were bringing this up and that meant it was most likely true, or a very close.

She nodded, thinking about it but she wanted to hear more so she could begin to change things.

Harry resumed the talk with another class, "Another class that needs a new professor and an update would be Muggle Studies" he said.

Minerva's eyebrow lifted curiously, "And how can you know this, seeing that you haven't even taken the class?" she asked.

Harry smirked at her reaction, "We have friends who have taken the class and I have all the school text books of every subject, and I can say that what Professor Burbage teaches is at the very least a hundred years out of date" he said.

Minerva looked at him wide-eyed, "I am a half-blood and have muggle raised in my early years but surely muggles have not changed much in the last fifty years, or have they?" she asked disbelievingly.

Harry laughed good-heartedly, "I think you've spent a lot of time in the magical world Aunt Minnie. To answer your question, yes, muggles have evolved a lot in the last fifty years… Do you know for example that man has already set foot on the moon?" he asked, making Hermione chuckle when she saw the astonished face of their professor.

"Are you serious?" she asked making Hermione groan as she triggered a very familiar pun.

Harry smirked, "No Professor, you should know by now I'm Harry, Sirius is my godfather" he said with a grin only to receive a mild stinging hex from his honorary aunt.

"Okay, sorry" he pouted while Hermione shook her head, "Yes Professor, man has already stepped on the Moon. Neil Armstrong became the first man to stand on the moon in July 21st of 1969 in the Apollo 11 mission" she explained.

Minerva was in awe to know something so astonishing. But the surprises didn't end there.

"Did you know that muggles have weapons that can destroy a whole city with a single attack in a matter of seconds?" Hermione asked to her professor.

"That can't be possible!" the woman exclaimed. Harry just nodded grimly.

"It is possible. World War II, the city of Hiroshima in Japan was eradicated on August 6, 1945 and had over one hundred THOUSAND casualties. Nagasaki, Japan was the other city that was attacked on August 9, 1945, killing over seventy thousand casualties. Chernobyl's nuclear reactor near the city of Pripyat, Ukraine had to be evacuated on April 26th, 1986, six years ago because of an explosion. The place to this day is inhabitable because of the radiation" Hermione explained.

McGonagall paled to hear about some of the events that marked Earth's history.

Hermione smiled, "Not everything is bad, medicine has been evolving too. The death rate in accidents has decreased because of the new techniques and equipment in hospitals. For example, do you know that muggle doctors and people in general can sometimes bring people back from the death?" Harry asked his professor.

Minerva gasped as she heard Harry's words, "H-How… How is that possible?!" she shrieked in astonishment.

Hermione smiled, "In 1960 the Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation technique was worldwide announced, it consists in compressing a person's chest while giving him/her breath to breath respiration or artificial respiration. After 1947 defibrillation began being used on humans. Defibrillation is the process of send small electrical shocks to a person's chest if their heart stops beating to reactivate it. It doesn't always work but you have around one hour margin to make it beat again, after that, the person is officially declared death" she explained. Trust Hermione to remember those facts.

Minerva understood the transcendence of muggle technology and history. She decided there and then that they were right in both accounts.

Harry realized that their point had made it into their professor's head.

"Divination is another class that needs to change. Few people have the 'gift', its impossible to make Prophecies if you don't have the ability as we all know" Harry said, referring to his particular case. McGonagall nodded as well as Hermione.

"Besides, I've heard that Professor Trelawney is used to predict a random student's death year after year, that's highly unprofessional… besides, Divination is just rubbish" Hermione said indignantly, much to Minerva and Harry's amusement.

"I have the same opinion as yours, Miss Granger" Minerva said while giving her student a brief smile.

Harry become more serious (no pun), "Snape also has to leave; his method of teaching is just writing instructions on the blackboard and intimidating every student that is not a Slytherin. He is extremely biased towards his house and he gives detentions and removes points for the most ridiculous things, like breathing too loud, yawning, see a fly pass by, for helping another student and to look at him in the wrong way, just to name a few" Harry said heatedly.

McGonagall had no comment about that since she knew he was right.

Hermione continued, "Astronomy is a good class but needs to be updated. There have been significant changes in the last years and the Astronomy Tower could actually get one of the advanced telescopes for a better class. And DADA should have competent professors. Professor Quirrel made it hard to understand because of his stuttering and we are convinced that Lockhart is a fraud" she said calmly, having no particular issue with that class.

Minerva just nodded; she suspected they were right on this account too but something entered her thoughts.

"How do you know about Professor Lockhart?" she asked curious. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and explained the events of their summer, including what they discovered about the books.

"In one book he says he defeated and ghoul with a reducto and in another he says he defeated a werewolf in a hand to hand combat… Ghouls are incorporeal and werewolves are many times tougher skinned than a human being, I know, I have fought hand to hand with one and I can confidently say that my punches hurt me more than it hurt him. Their skin is quite hard and resistant almost like wood" Harry explained sheepishly as he remembered some of his lessons with Remus.

Both females chuckled as they both knew who he was talking about.

Minerva thought about it, she was sure what Harry and Hermione had told her was correct. The problem was how she would make the changes. She decided she would need to check her manuals from school, there had to be a way.

"Anything else you would like to add?" she asked believing they were done. How wrong she was.

"As a matter of fact yes" Harry said with a smile plastered on his face.

Hermione spoke, "We believe that Muggle studies should be an official class for every pureblood first and second year student and the school should add a class about the Wizarding World an its laws, customs and culture which should be obligatory for first and second years, plus an obligatory class of Magical Theory for the first years as this would make the students do better in classes. When Harry explained intent and projection to me when we started Transfiguration last year it made it a whole lot easier for me to do the spells"

McGonagall nodded in agreement, their suggestion had merit and it would have better results on the students in long term.

Harry spoke again, "I also believe that you should promote more the advanced classes since very few people know about them. We do because we read Hogwarts; a History and I would say that they do sound appealing" he said as he thought about those particular classes.

Hermione had stumbled upon them around the end of their first year and she told him about them. Having never heard of them before, they asked older students about them. Oliver Wood and Penelope Clearwater were some of the student that confirmed this information.

Harry had listened raptly when Hermione had listed the classes. Ghoul Studies, Alchemy, Magical and Muggle Art, Musical Abilities, Magical Detection, Dueling, Healing, Teaching Methods and Headship Preparations were the ones she told him.

The Transfiguration Mistress nodded ashamed of the truth behind Harry's words. They didn't promote them and few students actually took those classes.

Harry took a deep breaths, "And we finally to the last three points. First, sports" he said with a grin.

"What about them?" she asked curious.

"I think that is unfair that there is only one Quidditch team per house and only seven students get the opportunity to enjoy the sport. There are very few matches on the year and I believe that it would be a good idea to add an unofficial league. Teams made by friends and give them the opportunity to play" Harry said.

"Besides, we've seen that most magical people have bad physical conditioning, maybe you could add a Physical Education class to help them have better conditioning and health. You could even add muggle sports like football, basketball, tennis, even swimming" Hermione said, "And you can promote other Magical sports by doing clubs of these particular sports like Gobstones" she added as an afterthought.

Minerva nodded. She was an avid Quidditch fan and there were indeed few matches for her taste. An unofficial league could be a good idea as well as the Physical Education Class. The Muggle sports could attract many muggleborn and half-blood students, even a few less bigoted purebloods. She had been a soccer fan herself when she was a little girl.

"The second point could be to add muggle classes" Hermione said.

"Many muggleborns and half-bloods return to the muggle world and they return severely unprepared. Math and Physics could be supportive classes for Arithmancy since they are both related to numbers and calculus, Chemistry works fine with Herbology and Potions since they are essentially their muggle counterparts. Literature can be added to the Art and Culture classes the school has already" Hermione explained.

"And now the final point is one of the most important points… I believe the school should eliminate the House Cup and the Houses as a whole and use a year and gender system" he said simply.

McGonagall looked aghast, her horror clearly printed on her face, "That would destroy the school principles! How could you think of that?!" she exclaimed quite heatedly.

Harry lifted his hand in an appeasing manner, "I believe that the House system promotes rivalry, competition, discrimination, conflict and bigotry. The students discriminate each other by judging their house and the characteristic of said house like in Hufflepuff's case, since everyone thinks they are the 'losers' House when it's actually the House of the loyal and the hard workers" Harry explain.

"If you don't agree to that, you could instead change the detention and penalty system. Indicating a specific detention and point removal according to the action instead of removing points because you can" Hermione added as an alternate option.

"You could convince Binns to handle the detentions; that would certainly scare students and prevent them to break the rules" Harry joked.

Hermione and McGonagall looked at him sternly until their gaze softened. Hermione took a parchment out of her book bag and handed it to Professor McGonagall.

"You don't have to act now or even say anything about what we've told you Professor, we are only asking you to give it a thought" Hermione said warmly to her favorite professor.

She stood up, Harry as well and they said their goodbyes to their professor. Minerva stayed sitting on her chair looking at the list. 'I need to speak with Filius and Pomona, maybe Poppy as well, they probably can help me decide about what to do but, knowing them as I do, I think they'll agree with most points… I need to find my manuals and Hogwarts' Rules and Guidelines for the Professors and the Deputy official' she thought before heading to her private quarters to look for the material she wanted to read.

Harry had mixed emotions about this class, on one side, he wanted to make the Girly Man suffer for what he had done to him and Hermione, but on the other hand he wanted to just leave the class, sensing that it would be a waste of time.

However, the chance to humiliate Lockhart was just too tempting to pass up. He sat in the very front of the class, doing his best to look studious and attentive. He was calm and collected, thinking about his future pranks since he was ready for this one. Before he had sat down at his place, he surreptitiously placed paint balls in the back corners of the classroom with the help of Neville.

Hermione took the seat next to him Neville straight behind him with Susan, since they shared this class with the Hufflepuffs. Harry's grin was feral in nature and Hermione could see the gears on his brain twisting in pranking opportunities.

"Behave!" Hermione snapped, swatting his shoulder, "I don't want you to have detention so early in the year" she scolded him, "As much as I want to take down the 'Grinning Ponce' myself" she said in a near whisper that only Harry could hear.

"But, Hermione..." He whined playfully, "I have the perfectly simple joke to play on him, Neville and I are already prepared for this!" he explained.

Hermione just started rubbing her temples, "Just don't get caught" she ordered him.

The door to the office opened, and Lockhart stepped out, resplendent in his eye-watering yellow robes, "Good morning everyone, let me introduce myself although I'm sure everyone knows me… "_I"_ the man said with great emphasis, "am Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, 3rd Class; honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award! But, enough about that! I didn't defeat the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her" He waited a moment for them to laugh. None did.

Suddenly a paint ball shot from nowhere, hitting him hard on the chest, _'That will leave a mark'_ Hermione winced as she saw the shot hit his target. She smiled at Harry warmly. Both ignored the indignant looks of their female companions with the exception of Hermione and Susan of course.

Lockhart was surprised and taken off guard but he cleared his throat nervously ignoring the stain on his precious robes and trying to act professionally, "I see you all bought a complete collection of my books!" Lockhart exclaimed happily.

"Considering we didn't have any bloody choice..." Harry muttered, just loud enough for Lockhart to hear him, but quietly enough for Lockhart to dismiss it.

"Well, let's get started" He said as he grabbed Hermione's copy of Gadding with Ghouls, making the Brightest Witch of Her Age frown at him for taking her stuff without any care of the world, even if she was going to burn the books when she could.

"Before we get started on today's lesson, I thought we could have a little quiz, to see how much of my books you've managed to remember" Gilderoy said happily, expecting to see the happy faces of his younger fans.

Hermione, Neville and Susan gagged. "This is just great!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, is really a pleasure to meet you my boy, and I'm glad to see that you're eager" Lockhart complimented, smiling at the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Though-is-More-Famous-Than-Him, apparently oblivious of Harry's clear antagonism to him.

"If that's the way you want to interpret it, Professor, don't let me stop you" Harry replied, giving the man a fake smile.

Lockhart was confused for a moment, but then brushed it aside. He handed out the papers, letting people take one and then pass them back. "You have thirty minutes to answer the questions. I'm sure I could find some house points for the winner"

"Ooh!" Neville and Harry mocked in unison.

"Begin!" Another paint ball flew straight to Lockhart's forehead. The slapping sound made everyone wince. The man's eyes glistened, "Excuse me for a little bit, I'll… go change my clothes, I'll be right back so keep with working with your quiz" he instructed and ran _'with his tail between his legs'_.

Hermione opened the parchment, and started to write her answers pouring all his distaste for the man in the response section of the quiz. For the first time on her life she didn't care what a professor would think of her.

Harry did the same as her and for the most part, he didn't really care what the useless fraud thought of him, but he was oddly proud of some of his answers and the reaction of the git to the paint balls.

None of them knew that Neville and Susan had answered very much like Harry and Hermione.

Lockhart returned after the half hour and called out "Time!"

Lockhart sat patiently, reading through the quizzes. As he was reading through, marking them, he began making odd comments.

"Miss Granger?" he spoke suddenly.

"Yes, Professor?" she replied innocently.

"What's this? I don't think this is quite right, do you?" Lockhart gazed at the young girl with a pathetic expression.

Harry smiled dangerously as he took his girlfriend's test form the man's hands and he read it, "The answers may not be what you have written in your books, Professor, but I don't believe them to be inaccurate, actually I believe this answers have more merit" Harry replied.

Gilderoy Lockhart's face became red. "You... you honestly don't see a problem?"  
"Not at all, sir" Hermione replied instead of her boyfriend. Neville and Susan peeked at the test and began laughing hard. The rest of the students were curious as to what had made them laugh so hard.

Hannah Abbot, Susan's best friend spoke, "Can I see Susan?" she asked.

Harry flicked his wand, sending a copy of the parchment to her. As she read, she began laughing hard and Neville did the same as Harry giving a copy of not only Harry and Hermione's tests copies, but his and Susan's as well to every student in the class.

Everyone laughed at the answers the four of them had written on the quiz. Hermione read some of Harry's answers to the quiz.

**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**  
_To own the largest harem of little girls the world has ever known. I suspect he may have some really dirty intentions._

**What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**  
_Creating a series of books that are so expensive, it would bankrupt several small countries, and then successfully getting them part of a mandatory reading list. I demand to have my money back!_

**What is the most important thing to remember when facing a Dark creature?**  
_Only face an enemy whose name can be used with some alliteration to create an irritating book title._

**Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever suffered from any illnesses?**  
_Well, I do know he has a big list of afflictions such as verbal diarrhea, although he isn't the one who's affected; he also suffers from delusions of grandeur; he is deaf since he doesn't listen to what people says and has cognitive deficiencies and lack of social abilities since he can't recognize sarcasm._

**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's recommendation for preventing hair-mussing when facing ghouls?**  
_Severus Snape's Slime-It-Down hair gel! Guaranteed to style it or dissolve your hair, otherwise he'll give your money back!_

**How was Gilderoy Lockhart able to defeat the Werewolf in Hand-to-Hand combat?**  
_Is this question for real? A werewolf, a creature with _far_ superior strength to a human, and he thinks he can beat it in hand-to-hand? More likely the werewolf saw him coming and fell over laughing_

**What was the secret weapon Gilderoy Lockhart used to defeat the Yeti?**  
_While hanging upside down in the Yeti's lair, he used the Force to summon his lightsaber, before chopping off the Yeti's arm... hang on; no… that was Luke Skywalker from Star Wars... Huh... I have no idea he could use any weapon then_

**How did Gilderoy Lockhart track down the terrible Yeti?**  
_He asked the villagers. Moron._

**How did Gilderoy Lockhart defeat the Yeti?**  
_He shit his pants when he saw it. The stench of bowel-loosening terror killed the Yeti. Poor thing..._

**How does Gilderoy Lockhart recommend keeping your robes wrinkle-free during a confrontation with a Vampire?**  
_Albus Fondlemore's Sticky Semen Starch – guaranteed to make your robes hard as diamond, or a full refund!_

She kept reading until another paint ball flew straight to Lockhart's groin. The males winced and crossed their legs imagining the pain of the weeping man on the floor.

With a muffled sigh, Hermione looked over at Harry, who was grinning at her. She nodded her head in grudging acceptance, before turning back to Lockhart; she saw him on the floor, shook her head and returned to her seat.

After a few minutes, Lockhart stood up trembling_. 'I have to admit the man is doing his best to maintain his superstar appearance'_ Harry grumbled internally. Hermione giggled as she her soul mate's words.

"So... to business. My job is to prepare you all to face the darkest and most deadly creatures in the world! You may find yourselves facing your worst terror in this room-"

"We already are" Harry muttered, making Neville snigger behind him.

"You should all know that as long as I am here, no harm will come to you" Lockhart completed smoothly.

"I have brought a group of creatures to class today... they're very dangerous. If you scream, they may attack us!" He made his way over to a cage on his desk, which was shaking slightly.

"Behold!" He ripped the cover off, revealing a cage full of electric-blue creatures, each one about six inches tall, and slightly satanic-looking.

"Pixies!" Seamus Finnegan laughed, "You think Pixies are dangerous?"

Lockhart smirked, "So you're not afraid mister Finnegan, then let's see how you deal with them then!" He called out, flicking the door of the cage open. The pixies, not being as stupid as Lockhart, made their break for freedom, deciding to trash the classroom before departure. Every student, bar Harry and his friends, leapt under their desk to escape the little menaces.

Harry glanced round the room, noting the pixies wreaking havoc. To Harry's glee, they'd grabbed Ron Weasley by the robes, hauling him up to the ceiling, so he could dangle from the large dinosaur skeleton hanging there, "They look to be having fun, don't they?" he asked Hermione.

"Why aren't they bothering you?!" Hannah asked to the members of the Pack, drawing her wand.

"Notice-me-not charm, keyed to them" Harry replied. Susan, feeling compassionate for her friend placed the spell on her.

"We should help the others" Hermione said, glancing around the room, seeing their classmates terrified, trying to hide from the little creatures.

"Well... yeah, we could" Harry said reasonably, "Or, we could watch the pixies pick on Weasley" He said as he leaned back in his chair, watching how the blue little buggers began making drawings on Ron's face with some ink they found Merlin knows where "I know which one I pick" he said while he helped the pixies by shooting three paint balls on the redhead. One on his forehead, one on his stomach and one in the groin

"Weasley" Neville and Susan replied, slipping back into their seats. Hermione just rolled her eyes with a grin and sat back down.

"If you four would just nip them back into their cage?" Lockhart said from under his desk, where he'd taken refuge after the pixies had stolen his wand. Harry glared at the man and unleashed the fury of the paint balls.

Like a machine gun, paint balls began to impact on him, making his new robes stain in different colors.

Hermione turned to Harry, "The _Immobulus_ charm should work here" she said as she cast the spell on the pixies. The blue creatures stopped their movements and they seemed like if they were floating around.

"Potter!" Ron shouted, still hanging from the skeleton in the classroom, "Get me down!"

Harry looked up with a smirk, "Sorry, Weasley... can't help you, I don't like you enough to do so" He turned back to the Pixies and he along his friends returned the pixies to their cage. Lockhart looked up from under his desk, seeing the danger from the creatures and the paintballs had passed. The other students were warily climbing into their seats. "E-Excellent work, Miss Granger..." He stammered, "Ten points to Gryffindor"

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Professor" She said politely.

"For homework, describe how you would have defeated the Pixie invasion" Lockhart instructed as he dismissed the class.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Susan left the classroom to head to Daphne and Tracey's room to spend the rest of the day with their friends.

**This was it! Thanks for reading and I expect your reviews! See you next week!**


	15. Somebody Let a Snake Enter the Party!

**Hey guys! How you doing?**

**Probably you want to kill me for taking so long in post a new chapter, sorry guys, my only excuse is not good so I won't tell XD**

**I will keep this short since I'm late for school, so I hope you like it and I'll see you next Sunday.**

**I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter universe nor its characters, only this particular plot and the places and characters you don't recognize.**

"How many were they?" Hermione asked to her tired boyfriend.

Harry cracked a smiled, "I counted around 142 armors from his classroom to the Great Hall" Harry answered.

A couple of weeks had passed from the start of the Gryffindor's couple Second Year and they were preparing yet another prank for the now confirmed Girly Man. Harry had trapped the man in his classroom one day with Harry turned into his Dire Wolf form and the girlish screams of the celebrity made the evening memorable.

Hermione smirked, "It will be a lot of work but I think it will be worth it, want me to help you look for some backup? Charming 142 armors is not something easy to do" Hermione offered t her boyfriend.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, you look for Sue and Tonks and I'll get Daph, Tracey and Neville" Harry instructed to which Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry began walking up the stairs, heading to the Ice Queen's Lair where he was sure they were and probably Neville too.

As he was walking through the joint of Gryffindor Tower and Ravenclaw Tower, his advanced hearing caught a faint sound, a scream. Harry turned around to look what it was but he couldn't see the source of it.

Harry tried to use his magic sensing and he could distinguish the sound, it was someone crying, _'But where?'_ Harry asked himself.

_'Where what Harry?'_ Hermione asked him as she heard his words through their mind link.

_'I' can hear someone crying, is faint but is definitely someone crying, possibly a girl from first or second year for the sound of the voice'_ Harry said as he heard the whimpering again, this time he could clearly hear a little girl saying that she was scared.

Hermione had already found Susan and Dora so the three of them were heading up by now, their prank completely forgotten.

Harry started walking to the Ravenclaws area and his magical sensing failed but his advanced hearing made it possible for him to follow the faint sound, even if it was lower than when he was using magic to enhance sound.

He began getting further in the tower and finally the sound began growing stronger. As he was looking for the crying girl, Hermione and the Puffs reached Harry.

"Have you found her yet?!" Hermione asked breathless, after all, the three girls had run several stairs up to the Raven's Tower.

Harry shook his head, "No, not yet… You and Dora help me find the sound your hearing is good as well" Harry instructed.

Hermione and Tonks strained their hearing and they too caught the faint sound of someone crying.

They kept looking until Hermione felt the sound get stronger and stronger as she walked with Susan in another direction, 'Harry, I think I'm close to her' she told him mentally. Harry joined her shortly with Tonks right behind him.

The three animaguses could hear the sound of the girl clearly and less than a minute later they finally found the source of the voice coming from inside a broom closet.

"Is anyone in there?" Hermione asked gently, expecting to hear a voice to come out from the enclosed space.

The four students could hear a gasp coming from inside the closet and then the voice of the girl was heard, "Y-Ye-Yes… c-can… can you open the door please?" the girl with the broken voice said.

As Harry tried to open it, he found that the door was magically sealed. Tonks undid the charm and Hermione opened the door carefully.

Lying in the floor inside the broom closet was a scared petite girl wearing Ravenclaw's robes. She had long dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. As she turned to see her saviors, the group noticed tear marks crossing down her cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but feel a wave of tenderness for the girl and she enveloped the apparently first year student since they had never seen her before inside the school.

The little girl broke down in brokenly sobs as Hermione held her in the strong hug. Harry and Dora looked around to see if there was someone who could know this girl and the person or person that could have locked her in the broom closet but they found the place deserted.

Harry looked at Hermione and the girl and he began thinking that Hermione would probably be a good mother once the time for children came. Hermione must have heard as she suddenly blushed in epic proportions and glared at him.

_'Taking things for granted Potter?'_ she asked mischievously to the green eyed wizard.

Harry smiled, _'None of that angel, I'm just stating a fact of a future I would like to see for myself one day' _he replied cheekily.

Hermione smiled warmly, _'I'd like that too, one day…'_ she answered simply as she kept saying soothing words to the now calmer girl.

"Let's take her to the girl's room, we'll bring her back later" Susan said to her family. The other three nodded and they tried to take the blonde girl but she refused to move so Harry did the only sensible thing, he carried her on his back.

After Dora checked that Harry wasn't touching anything inappropriate they parted to the Common Room.

"Why you don't trust me that the thought never crossed my mind?" Harry asked after Dora's examination.

"You're a guy, that's why" Susan replied instead of her cousin.

"That's racism and discrimination" Harry said indignant as they walked to the common room. A low chuckle could be heard from the girl that was on Harry's back. Hermione and Susan smirked at the cousins antics.

The group of friends soon reached Daphne and Tracey's room and they entered. The Slytherin girls of the group were sitting on the couches talking with Neville as Harry predicted. The three turned to see the newcomers and they were surprised to see the blonde girl Harry was carrying.

"Guys, what's going on?" Daphne asked warily.

Hermione answered as Harry was placing the lithe girl on one of the couches, "Harry heard her cry while he was coming here, he told us about it and we started searching for her, we found her trapped in one of the broom closets of the Ravenclaw Tower" she explained angry to know that probably someone thought it was fun to have her locked in a dark place.

Dora then approached the gray eyed girl, "Hi there sweetie, what's your name?" she asked warmly.

The girl looked scared and insecure, she was looking at everyone with fear on her eyes but still she did answer the question, "I-I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood" the now identified girl as Luna hiccupped.

"Hi Luna, I'm Dora, and these are my friends" she said as she waved to the others, "The girl who opened the door is Hermione and the guy who carried you is her boyfriend Harry, he's my cousin"

Luna's eyes brightened a little bit at the comforting tone Dora was using, she nodded nervously as Dora introduce to all the members of the Pack.

Hermione approached the girl too, "Luna, may I ask, what were you doing locked in the closet?" she asked cautiously, trying not to terrify the girl or bring back painful memories unnecessarily.

Luna looked at Hermione dubious but decided to trust in her, "So-some of the girls form my house locked me in there…" she said as she shivered at the memory.

Harry was seething in anger, memories of the days he passed on the cupboard coming to his mind.

Dora talked this time, "Why would they lock you up?" she asked calmly, trying to reign her temper as her thoughts went back to the day she met Harry, when he saw his bedroom for the first time, for her, this was something similar to the treatment her cousin had received.

Luna looked down sadly, "They… they mock me about what my father and I believe in, they say I made up stuff just to gain attention and they don't like me for being a good student too" she explained.

Harry and Hermione could definitely relate to her.

Susan and Daphne sensed that this was not all the story, "Luna, have your housemates locked you before in a broom closet" Susan asked warmly as she gave the girl a one-armed hug.

Luna just nodded, not trusting her words.

"How long were you there?" Daphne asked cautiously since she, just like everyone else didn't want to scare the girl more or make her close herself.

Luna sighed, "I-I don't know… more than last time…" she said in almost a whisper.

Tracey gasped, "H-Has this happened to you before?" she asked heartbrokenly for the little girl.

Luna nodded, "This is the third time since the year started… I… I don't like small dark places…" she said as she put her arms around her head and began sobbing again.

Tracey talked again, "Luna, do you remember at what time did they lock you on the broom closet?" she asked concerned.

Luna was thoughtful for a few moments, "I-I remember it was dark… I went to sleep yesterday and when they woke me they already had their uniforms but it was definitely dark…" Luna answered.

Daphne and Hermione made calculations and they reached an answer quickly, "That means that you've been locked since before sunrise!" Hermione shouted in surprise and anger.

Daphne looked at the small girl and then turned to Tracey, "Can you get something to eat for Luna?" she asked her friend, thinking Luna was probably really hungry since she hadn't eaten a thing in the whole day and they were close to have dinner.

Tracey nodded and dashed to the kitchens.

If Harry was angry before, now he was livid. He went to the bathroom to avoid Luna seeing him angry.

_'Are you alright love?'_ Hermione asked him concerned, she had sensed his anger and anguish and she was worried about him.

It took Harry a few moments to answer, _'No, I'm not okay… Luna has been bullied since she entered Hogwarts, looks like she has claustrophobia and her housemates seem to know that; they did what they did on purpose to break her…' _Harry told her through their mind link.

_'They want to break her spirit, make her a shell of what she is now so she stops being a threat or an annoyance…. I'm surprised they found out what she's terrified the most so quickly, no wonder they are Claws'_ Harry said in cold fury.

Hermione just kept quiet as she returned to the conversation with the Ravenclaw girl.

"Luna, what year are you?" Neville asked, trying to move the conversation to a more pleasant topic, since they already had the information necessary to do something to help her.

She looked at him in the eye, "I'm in first year" she said quietly.

A pack works together, fights together, enjoys together and mourns together. All the members of the group were seething in anger; this girl probably entered Hogwarts with dreams and illusions of a great life in schools, learning magic and having friends but thanks to some of her housemates, her dream had probably turned into a nightmare.

Neville, surprisingly, was the first to suggest take action, "We should tell Professor Flitwick" he said in cold fury, much like Harry.

When she heard Neville, Luna's eyes widened in sheer panic and terror, "NO! Please don't! I already did and that's when they started locking me in the broom closet!" Luna pleaded with tears on her eyes.

Harry had returned from the bathroom and was calmer, he heard Luna speak about telling Flitwick and he had an idea that probably everyone would approve and support.

"Hey, Daphne" he said gaining everyone's attention, "Would you like to have a new roommate?" Harry asked and everyone smiled as they all quickly caught on Harry's idea.

Daphne turned to see Luna, who had confusion reflected on her face, and smiled warmly at her, "I'd love to have a new roommate"

Harry nodded and this time he talked to the first year girl directly, "Luna, there is a possible solution that would prevent the bullying from your housemates, would you like to hear my idea?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled warmly, "You somehow have the means to let me here with Daphne and Tracey, right?" she asked contented to know there were people who did cared for her, even if they didn't knew her. However that thought made her sad.

"You don't know me, you still haven't heard what my housemates had that made them mad at me… why are you helping me at all?" she asked brokenly.

Harry looked at Hermione briefly and she nodded, there were no words needed to confirm or accept what Harry wanted to do.

Harry kneeled in front of Luna and hugged her warmly, making the girl cry again, "Maybe we don't know you, but we want to, and if you are here then it makes it easier… we may not know what you believe in but we won't judge, I don't know if you noticed, but we are friends from three different houses, and we all think differently, but we don't care about that, this is what makes us who we are and we won't take that from you…"

Luna wailed as she had never felt acceptance before from anyone other than her parents, and her mother had passed away so she only had her father to count on.

"And we are helping you because is not right what your housemates are doing to you, I'm pretty much certain that you don't deserve their disdain and mistreatment… some of us have suffered it before and we won't let this happen to you, I promise… we promise" Harry said as Luna held to him tighter, her grip even harder than Hermione's when she hugged him with her patented Female Granger Hug.

Hermione kneeled in front of Luna and hugged her as well, "Like Harry said, we want to know you Luna, we want you here with us… will you let us?" she asked warmly.

Luna nodded against Harry and Hermione's chests and they smiled at each other.

Tracey entered the common room with enough food for the girl and the sentimental moment ended.

Luna began eating while she heard the Pack's conversation.

"Dora, you go get Flitwick and ask him to come, Hermione, please go get Aunt Minnie and ask her to come as well" Harry instructed to which both girls nodded. Luna giggled when Susan told her that Aunt Minnie was Professor McGonagall.

Harry began thinking in a way to have some payback on the Ravenclaws and decided to go get the Twins. He took the Marauder's Map from his pocket (he never leaved the Tower without it), and saw that they were in their bedroom with Lee.

"Neville, could you go get the Twins, we need to prepare a surprise for the Claws" Harry said with an evil smirk. Neville's smirk turned feral as well and left to the Tower.

Daphne looked at Harry curious, "I know that look Harry, what are you planning for the Ravenclaws?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "Some payback of course, I think that they will experience some of the fear Luna felt" Harry said making Tracey and Luna look at him more curious, "How are you going to do that?" Tracey asked.

Harry kept the smile on his face, "Ever since Mai turned into Nova, we looked into the information of the mischievous fox and we learnt that one of its abilities is to create illusions and plant dreams" Harry explained.

The girl's faces became feral, something that Luna noted happened really often in this group of friends.

Further comments were interrupted by the arrival of Neville with the Twins.

As they entered they looked surprised at the newcomer, "Luna! What a surprise!" exclaimed Fred as he hugged the lithe girl.

"Fred! George!" the first year exclaimed as she received the hug from Wonder Twin number one.

George hugged her as well, "Yeah, it's been what, four years? Since the last time we saw you?" he said as he separated from her.

"You know Luna?" asked Tracey curious of the familiarity the Wonder Twins had greeted the blonde Ravenclaw.

Luna was the one who answered, "Yes! We are neighbors but I hadn't seen them since they entered school!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged them again.

"When we were little, Luna and Ginny were best friends and we were really close to her mother Selene too, she was really nice to us" explained George.

Fred smirked, "She was like our little sister and we used to prank Ron every time he called her names or stuff"

Harry smiled at the scene, Luna's semblance changed drastically as she saw the Twins to a much happy demeanor.

Hermione and McGonagall arrived after this with Flitwick and Dora on right behind them.

"Harry, may I ask what is going on?" Minerva asked to her honorary nephew.

Harry nodded and turned to Flitwick who was serious, much to everyone's surprise; "Yeah, you see, we wanted to see if you could let Luna share the dorm with Tracey and Daphne" Harry explained without explaining further per Luna's request.

Both professors frowned, "Mr. Potter, I understand Miss Davies and Miss Greengrass' motives to have separate quarters as it's for their own protection from their housemates, now, would I be mistaken to assume that these same reasons apply to Miss Lovegood?" asked Professor Flitwick sensing this might be the reason for Harry to ask for this for Luna.

Harry knew he needed the professors for this to apply but he also knew that they needed to know the reasons to justify it and take actions against it. He looked at Luna waiting for an answer from her.

Luna understood what Harry had done and she looked down in fear and embarrassment.

Fred and George didn't knew what to think since they had just been brought to this.

Hermione got closer to Luna, "Please let us help" she pleaded to the girl.

Luna thought about it for a few moments until she relented. She looked at Harry straight in the eye and she nodded. "If you didn't had a House yet I would have thought you were on Gryffindor" Harry said with his patented Loopsided Heart Melting Smile and Luna blushed at the praise.

Harry looked at the Professors, "We found Luna locked in a broom closet, she was taken from her bed before dawn and trapped there until around half hour ago" Harry said making Filius and Minerva gasp in horror to what the girls had suffered.

Flitwick looked at Luna in the eye, "Miss Lovegood, has this happened before?" he asked.

Luna nodded again after a few moments, feeling safe because of the presence of the group of friends who had showed her care.

"When did this started happening?" the half-goblin asked concerned as he had his suspicions.

Luna looked at him with a little bit more conviction, "After you gave detention to the girls that had stolen my things" she said sadly but with determination.

Flitwick nodded in understanding. He then turned to see the Slytherin girls, "Miss Davies, Miss Greengrass, would there be a problem if Miss Lovegood were to stay here?" he asked calmly.

Both girls shook their heads, "Not at all sir, we would gladly receive Luna" Daphne answered.

Filius turned to Minerva and she nodded, he then turned to Luna, "Miss Lovegood, if you want to, you are free to stay here, would you like me to have a house-elf move your things?" he asked warmly to the gray eyed girl.

She nodded tearfully as she felt happiness for having someone who cared for her, being this case nine students and two professors.

"Yes, I would like that" she said merrily.

After a few minutes, the common room revealed a new door that led to Luna's bedroom and an elf had brought her things.

"Minerva, do you think one of your students could act as her escort for a while? I don't want her to be left alone after I give the students who did this a good detention for their actions and it wouldn't surprise me if they did try something despite the punishment" Filius asked Minerva.

She just nodded, "That'll be alright, let's see…" she said while she thought about who would be a good option when Harry spoke, "May I suggest someone? Neville could handle this. He is a really good dueler, either using an axe, a sword, with his wand or his bare fists, he can handle things well" Harry said while Neville looked away in embarrassment for the praise.

"Would you agree to do that, Mr. Longbottom?" Filius asked.

"Sure, no problem" Neville replied simply. The professors were satisfied with the development of the situation and took their leave.

Once they were alone, the youngsters began getting to know Luna better and making plans for the pranks they wanted to do. After they heard Luna talking about Nargles, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Wrackspurts the group decided that she would fit just fine, thing would never be dull.

-oOo-

Lockhart woke up that morning in a very good mood however this changed as the morning progressed, since he walked out from his office to the Great Hall, he was received by bowling ball straight to the nuts.

The blonde man fell to his knees weeping for the most incredible pain he had ever felt. A few minutes passed and once he could stand up, he began walking slowly to have some breakfast with the other professors.

As he passed the first knight armor on the corridor, the armor hit the back of his head with the flat side of its sword and started talking, 'All hail Falseboy Flatball' over and over again. He noticed that the weapon was cushioned.

As Lockhart advanced a few steps, the armor got quiet. The man dismissed the action and he moved a few steps further. As he walked in front of the second statue on his way to the Great Hall, the armor hit him with the flat side of its axe and began doing the same chanting, supported by the previous armor.

This event was repeated by every armor that was located in his way to the Great Hall. By the time he arrived to the Hall, all the 142 armors that had hit him were chanting 'All hail Falseboy Flatball'. As he began eating he tried to relax, not aware that from that day, every single day the armors were going to do the same routine every time he passed by but with a new dialogue.

-oOo-

He looked at his girlfriend with a more serious face, "How are you holding with your illusions?" he asked interested in the answer.

Hermione smiled shyly, "I've been having some advance with my natural magic, there's no doubt about that, the thing is that I can't maintain them for long… however, I did found a couple of books in the library that have spells that create illusions and THOSE I can work them alright, I've found out I have quite the affinity to them" she said proudly.

Harry beamed for his girlfriend and he hugged her, "That's great Hermione!" he said happily. The Brightest Witch of her Age returned the hugged instantly, reveling for the praise and the award from her boyfriend.

Harry and Hermione reached Gryffindor's common room and Harry went upstairs to retrieve a few things. As Hermione looked at him coming down the staircase she saw that he had his camera with her.

_'Planning on using your gift?'_ she asked him mentally.

Harry smirked, "You bet I am" and without a warning he took a picture of Hermione making the girl see black and white dots because of the flash.

Harry laughed and kissed her forehead, "Come on, I want to go outside and take a few pictures" he said as he grabbed her hand.

Once in the grounds, Harry began taking pictures of the forest, the lake, the lonely tree by the lake where Hermione listened to him play the guitar for the first time, the castle among other things and she followed along, glad to see that Harry really liked her present and that he was using it.

After a while they decided to take a break and went to rest to their spot with Hermione curled on Harry's lap while she rested her head on his chest, Harry's left arm around her. As they both were enjoying a peaceful silence Harry lifted the camera on one arm and he held Hermione with the other. Hermione quickly understood what Harry wanted to do and she leaned on him and held him tight. Harry took the picture and after a few minutes he took another few more of them together much to Hermione's joy and amusement before they returned to the Queens Chambers.

A few days had passed since the group had found Luna locked in the cupboard and by now she had been fully adopted as their younger sister. They had discovered that Luna was a really sweet girl although very blunt and direct or contrastingly elusive with her words, plus she made them think really hard about the creatures she believed in.

"Harry, I love the girl to death but really?! Nargles?! Using her logic there souldn't be any of those creatures around since there is no mistletoe around at this time of the year!" Hermione exclaimed furiously.

The thing is, Harry and Hermione had found Luna in the Great Hall and they realized she was bare-footed.

_"Luna, dear, where are your shoes?" Harry asked concerned when he saw her._

_Luna smiled warmly, "I don't know Harry, I entered DADA class with them and when I got out I didn't" she 'explained'._

_"I suspect Nargles are responsible for this" she said mysteriously._

Harry smirked at the memory of the aloof Luna in the Hall. "Is not funny Harry!" Hermione exclaimed exasperated, "As far as we know somebody stole her shoes and she acts like if it's nothing serious" she added.

Harry sobered up after a few moments, "Alright, you're right, this is not supposed to happen" Harry said in defeat.

Harry called Tiki and asked her to look for Luna's shoes and get them back to her. The elf nodded and left. Trusting in her they both left to the Tower.

He then looked at Hermione again, "All things with Luna considered, how are you spending your Birthday?" he asked concerned.

She smiled warmly at him, "So far so good Harry, thanks for the roses again, they were beautiful" she said shyly.

This birthday Hermione had started her day by a bouquet of red roses that Harry had left on her bedroom. He then accompanied her to the Great Hall and embarrassed her by feeding her as if she was a little kid until she smacked the back of his head, although she would never admit that she liked to be spoiled that way by Harry.

Since it was Saturday they didn't have classes but they did have session with Flitwick so they went to training. It was gruesome as always but if felt good to do it. Even if they had to fight seven animate dummies each.

They went to have some late lunch where they had the Luna/Nargle episode and went to the grounds so Harry could practice his photographing skills. All in all it had been a good birthday so far and the day hadn't ended yet.

Harry smiled and shook her out of her musing, "Let's go the to your 'surprise' party. Really, you had to find out about it?" he whined as he remembered that Hermione had found out about what Harry and company were planning for her.

"Yes I did, besides, the surprise only counts once, and that was in first year, the time it mattered the most, right now I know I have friends that like me for who I am" she said happily.

Harry smirked but said nothing. Both reached the girl's dorm and when they entered, the loud 'Happy Birthday!' screamed by all of Hermione's friends surprised her nonetheless.

The members of Hogwarts' Pack were there along Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma and Lavender.

They all gave her hugs to congratulate her and told her kind words. The elves prepared the same menu they had done last year to which everyone was happy they did.

Music form Elvis and the Beatles sounded really hard thanks to Lily's Muggle Electronic Protection Charm that Harry taught Hermione and the Twins on their vacations.

Hermione's haul of gifts was considerably bigger than last years'. She mainly received

Received books and cards from her friends but there were a few presents that were not books.

First, her parents had sent her a photo album they had pieced together over the years, making the girl's eyes run a few tears. Sirius and Amelia hade sent her an Auror ring. It was a ring used between Auror partners. Since they worked in teams of two, they often had to separate and this would help their partners. Of course they had sent the pair to Harry who was already wearing his. This combined with the ability to sense each other because of their soul bond made it possible to know the other's exact location quite fast and easily.

The last gift she received was Harry's. Rauri appeared in the room after all the non members of the Pack had left with a large package and he gave it to Harry. Harry turned to Hermione.

"I think this gift will be more to the practical side of things" Harry said cryptically.

Hermione grabbed the large package; it was actually taller than her and almost as wide as her. She noticed that it was really light. She could carry it with one hand if it weren't for the size.

She opened it and she was surprised to see a plastic case with a lance, a bow, a wand and two wand-holsters.

She looked at Harry wide eyed, "Harry?" was all she could think to say.

Harry smiled, "Say hello to your new weapons, meet" he said as he grabbed the bow, "Light Bow 'Lux' and" he grabbed the lance, "Storm Lance Gale" he said as he handed her the weapons.

"Both are feather weight and only Potters and people keyed by them can wield them. Lux works as a magic conductor, it doesn't need any arrows since magic shapes them in the bow and you can use spells as arrows. Gale is a magic conductor too, the blades can be infused with elemental magic and you can use magic bursts with it, meaning you can explode things with this lance" Harry explained in simple words.

Hermione nodded as she looked the weapons in her hands in awe, and then she noticed the wand again.

"And the wand Harry?" she asked curious.

Harry took it almost reverently and handed it to her without saying a word. As Hermione took hold of it, she felt a sudden rush of magic and she sensed the wand had accepted her, like Harry did with his father's.

Harry saw this and smiled, "It was my mother's, I want you to have it" he said simply.

Hermione gasped to that piece of information and she turned to Harry, "Harry! I can't take it! It was your mother's! How can I accept one of the few things you have from her?!" she complained in worry.

Harry put his finger on her lips stopping her ranting, "I know she would have liked you to have it, please accept it, it will keep you safe at all times" he said warmly towards both her and the wand.

Hermione looked at the wand lovingly and reverently like Harry did first. She began to tear up to know that Harry was giving her something to keep her safe, and from his mum no less!

She felt somehow closer to the woman that had given birth to the young man she loved the most above any other person.

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it" she said brokenly as Harry moved her sweater's sleeves up and placed the wand-holsters on her arms. She put Lily's wand on her right holster to have it like a secondary wand and she placed her original wand on her left as her main wand.

She saw that Harry lifted his sleeves too and saw his Hidden Blade and another wand holster like hers. She saw the wand and instantly realized the meaning. She looked at Harry in the eye and he nodded.

"Yes, it was my father's" he said calmly as she hugged him fiercely, feeling closer to him than ever before.

She heard some noises behind her and she turned around to see some of her friends carrying weapons like her.

Neville had a double bladed Black Battle Axe and a Medieval Sword, Luna had a Silver Rapier, Daphne had a Silver Whip-sword, Susan had a Black Death Scythe with blue and yellow appliances and Dora had a couple of arm straps with little black kunais and she had two short black handle Silver Swords with golden details.

Hermione was in awe with the weapons her friends had and when she heard yet another noise coming from Harry, she turned around and saw the biggest sword she had ever seen.

Harry smirked at her dumbfounded face, "Mai, we are all going to fight in this war and we need to be equipped as well" he said as he placed his sword to his side, "Hermione, meet the Potter's Great Sword Tempest" he said cheekily.

-oOo-

The next day, the members of the Pack were waiting anxiously. This particular day, everyone had remained on their house table for dinner with the exception of Luna who was sitting between Neville and Parvati on the Gryffindor Table.

Ron had called the Ravenclaw 'Loony' like the Twins had said he had done in the past and Neville quickly retaliated hexing him with a Slug-Eating Curse making the redhead flee in panic as he kept throwing up slimy slugs. Harry managed to shot another to his ass thinking it would be funny.

They students heard today's chant for Lockhart which was 'All hail Grilledballs Flophart' that day as he entered the hall with what little dignity he had left.

When he sat, the New Marauders and the Wonder Twins began their massive prank on Lockhart and the Ravenclaws

Luna had told the group that they had bullied her because she was far better than them in classes and because of the creatures she believed in. Harry asked her to describe any of those creatures and she described the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack as a little animal, the size of a hare, furry, colored purple and had a light blue Crumpled-Horn. It had small feet and hands and it walked on its four.

With this information, the group armed the prank. As soon as the Ravenclaws started eating, all of them but Penelope Clearwater and Padma Patil, who Luna had said were the only ones who had ever defended her, even if just a little; began to grow purple colored fur. They began to get smaller and smaller and the change stopped until they were the size of a hare. Their noses began to change into a Crumple-Horn and in a matter of seconds, the Ravenclaw students had turned into what the group had understood the elusive creature Luna described looked like.

The smile Luna bore to see the creature she and her fathers had always been looking for, even if it wasn't real, melted her friends' hearts. The Pack left the Hall to get to their classes as the professors tried to reverse the transformation on the students.

The Ravenclaws weren't seen again until the next day.

-oOo-

Weeks passed by quickly and uneventful with the sole exception of a skirmish between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams. Somehow the Slytherins got Snape to overrule the training schedule to train their new seeker, Draco Malfoy, and to try their new Nimbus 2001.

After a civil discussion, the conversation grew hostile because of Malfoy and words turned into hexes from the Slytherins. The conflict ended when Harry and the Twins managed to curse the Snake's Team with the Bat-Bogey Hex and made them run away.

The fourteen students were given detention and as punishment they were ordered to clean Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor and the areas around it with a mop since she had flooded it, again.

"Harry, I was wondering, you own The Nimbus Company right?" Fred asked to The Boy-Who-Lived out of nowhere.

Harry frowned slightly, "I don't own the company but I have a major share of it" Harry said confused to the question.

"So you own it" George said simply.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "Why do you want to know?" he asked curious.

"Well… we were wondering…" started Fred.

"After seeing Malfoy's donation… "

"If you would be so kind

"To donate us a whole set of brooms!" the Twins said at the same time.

Harry looked at them blankly until it clicked, "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE?!" Harry shouted excitedly.

Harry ran to Wood and told him about it, Oliver, being the Quidditch hardcore fan he was quickly accepted the offer and they both ran to McGonagall's office but Harry stopped when he heard a voice. It was grave and sounded almost like a whisper, like a hissing.

Harry tried to focus his hearing better but the voice faded and he left the place wondering what had been that all about.

After a brief talk with McGonagall, both Quidditch players left the office with epic grins engraved on their faces. McGonagall had accepted Harry's donation of brooms for the Gryffindor's Quidditch team as well as armor and a new set of Quidditch Balls.

A few days later, it was near the end of October, Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville and Luna were sitting in an empty classroom. Harry, Neville, Susan and Luna were sitting on the floor in a meditative position while Hermione was checking them and for trespassers.

The young students were practicing their animagus transformation but they had a lot of road to travel on this front with the exception of Harry.

Hermione jump in start when she saw Harry grow feathers on his arms, ten on his torso. His arms began to change into wings and his legs into claws. Finally he began shrinking and his head turned into a beak. A few seconds later, Hermione was facing an adorable raven (at least for her).

"I believe the Sorting Hat is infested with Wrackspurts when you guys were sorted because Harry clearly belongs to Ravenclaw" Hermione heard Luna's voice speak from her side.

Hermione turned to Luna and smiled, "Maybe… I know he wanted me to be a Ravenclaw too but he decided otherwise" she said grinning to the lithe girl.

A craw from the raven made both girls as well as Neville and Susan to focus their attention on Harry. Neville was looking in awe to his cousin and Susan walked to Harry and took him in her arms and cradled him like a baby, "Aaww… Harry has become into a beautiful raven!" she cooed her brother.

Hermione heard Harry's voice in her mind, _'Why do you and Susan think I'm cute?! Harry Potter is not cute! He is handsome, ravishing, an Adonis even but not cute!'_

Hermione laughed at Harry's words and she took the rave from her almost-sister-in-law's arms, "Well I don't care what your opinion is, I think you're cute" she said as she treated him much like his sister and much to Neville and Luna's amusement.

The five friends kept training until they discovered they were out of curfew. Harry tried to grab his map and discovered he had forgotten it in the Tower. He cursed his luck but still decided to escort Susan to her common room.

Luna, Hermione and Neville decided to go back to their common room's too while Harry was with Susan since a bigger group would be hard to hide.

_'I really need to learn the Disillusionment Charm' _Harry thought to himself as he had to hide from Percy in his way back to the Tower. He turned into his raven form but he was not accustomed to the form yet and he could only advance so far.

A few corridors away from the Gryffindor's safe haven, a voice made him still, "My, my, my, I think I found a student outside his house after curfew" Harry heard Filch's voice behind him.

Harry sighed in defeat, since he knew he had no way out of this one. "Come along Potter, you have a date with Professor Snape and then with his storage, I believe he said he wanted me to clean it up for him" the caretaker said evilly.

Harry paled to hear those words, _'Did I just heard what I think I did, Snape?! Clean?! Storage?! Damn it!'_ he thought to himself.

Filch grabbed his arm and began pulling him to the stairs but Harry was saved by the opportune arrival of Sir Nicholas informing Filch that Myrtle's bathroom was flooded again because of Peeves and his presence was required immediately, _'Thank God for the Deus Ex Machina!'_ he cheered mentally when he saw Sir Nicholas wink at him.

"Thanks for the help Sir Nick!" Harry thanked the ghost excitedly when the caretaker had left.

"It was my pleasure Harry, I assure you" the ghost replied happily.

Harry smiled, "How can I repay you Nick?" Harry replied to the ancient ghost.

Nick began dismissing off his good intentions when something crossed his mind, "Well Harry, you see…" Nick began explaining about his Deathday anniversary and the Head Hunt along the invitation for the celebration.

"Nick, as much as I would like to go, I can't, I have plans for Hermione since in Halloween it will be a year since she and I started dating, sorry…" Harry explained sadly for not being able to comply to his wished but Hermione was far more important.

-oOo-

Hermione woke up that day excitedly. It was October 31st, Halloween.

For her it was a special day since one year prior was the day Harry had saved her from a troll, revealed his feelings for her, they became soul mates and he asked her to be his girlfriend. Therefore it was a big day for them.

She went to the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed and fixed up for the day.

As she walked down the stairs, she found Harry waiting for her with a goofy grin on his face, probably resembling the smile she wore.

Hermione listened Harry's voice in her mind, _'Hey Mai, I've got to say, you look dashing this morning, like an exquisite candy waiting to be tasted' _he said.

Hermione grinned at him,_ 'Then what are you waiting for to try it?' _she replied to her boyfriend.

Harry smirked and he opened his arms slightly and Hermione jumped the last few steps straight into his arms. Harry smiled at her and they shared a heated kiss that took _their housemate's_ breath away.

"Happy Anniversary Harry!" she exclaimed excited.

Harry grinned and hugged her tighter, "Happy Anniversary Hermione!"

Both Gryffindors headed towards their private spot with a Picnic Basket that Tiki provided them per Hermione's request.

Harry and Hermione had a very nice breakfast in their private spot by the lake. Since it was breakfast, they had no classes and they spend the whole day together, talking, snuggling, and just being a couple.

At lunch time, the members of their group congratulated them, happy that despite hardships they were still together.

At night, the happy couple decided to skip dinner in the Great Hall and Harry took Hermione to the Astronomy Tower where they had a romantic dinner. Harry charmed his guitar and Hermione's violin to play soft music and after the dinner that Rauri provided them, they danced on each others arms to the soft music of the ballad their instruments were playing with the sky, the moon and the stars as their background.

As Harry and Hermione were walking down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, Hermione asked a question that had been bugging her for a couple of hours, "Do you have any bad feeling?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Actually, now that I think abut it, yeah… like just a faint feeling that something is amiss. I think heading back to the common room fast would be a _really_ good idea right about now."

A sudden sound, like a wind current made Hermione feel wary "Can you hear that?", as they stopped, they stretched their senses for any sound that might help them figure out the sense of foreboding.

_'Let me kill... let me tear... I smell food... big food... I'm so hungry... let me eat you...'_

"Is whispering… a voice…" Harry said quietly.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked when she saw her boyfriend's concerned face.

Harry thought about it, "It seemed like some kind of animal to me, it said it smelled food and that it was hungry, it wanted to eat something or someone" Harry said as he tried to think about what it was.

Hermione frowned as she analyzed what Harry had said, "That's weird, I didn't hear anything, and my senses are as good as yours…" Hermione said.

"You didn0t hear the voice then?" Harry asked curious.

Hermione shook her head, "No, not really, which, like I said, is weird" she replied.

Harry frowned, "Anyway, let's just leave, I don't want to run into this thing if there is indeed some animal in the castle looking for food" Harry instructed to which Hermione just nodded.

As they walked, Harry received a message via Patronus from Dora, _'Harry, meet me in the second floor corridor west side, near Myrtle's bathroom, hurry!'_ was the message.

Both students ran down to the second floor. The sounds of dozens of well-fed children chattering through the corridors assaulted their ears, as the feast finally let out, the students heading back to their corridors.

As they passed a dark corner, they could see the lights were on in the main corridor, revealing several things; the floor was flooded, there was writing on the wall, and something was hanging from one of the wall sconces along dozens of students that were watching the scene on display.

"What is going on here?" An angry voice shouted. Harry didn't need to look up to know Filch had just appeared on the scene, "What mess have you made now?"

There, on the wall, scrawled in chicken's blood was the message 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir; beware!'

"I'll see you all expelled for befouling the castle!" Filch sneered, before he stepped round a student, seeing his beloved cat hanging from the sconce. His face contorted into a mask of rage, but whatever he was about to say was cut off from Harry as his friends joined him and Hermione when they noticed them.

"What's _that_?" Hermione asked, pointing at the straggly mass hanging from the wall sconce.

"I do believe that is Mrs. Norris" Dora replied casually.

"That writing it's written in blood. It's not human, though, doesn't smell metallic enough."

"Y-You can tell human blood by _smell_?" Neville asked shakily.

"Yeah, you will be able to do so as well when you complete your animagus transformation hopefully" Harry said, not looking up.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Malfoy said as he pointed at Hermione. Harry's wand moved slightly as he sent a couple of spells at Malfoy who had spoken the 'M' word. Of course he tried to make the least sound possible to not be obvious.

Harry thought that the anal-itching hex and burning urine hex was enough payback. Hermione mouthed a silent 'Thank you' as she realized what Harry had done.

"All students return to their common rooms. Mr. Potter, you and your friends remain behind, please"

"Someone killed my cat!" Filch shouted in angry sobs.

"Ms. Norris is not dead, Argus, she's just petrified" Dumbledore said after he inspected the cat. McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomona, Lockhart and Snape were also checking the cat and the writing in the wall.

Annoyed to being made to wait for instructions, Harry spoke, "Professor Dumbledore, may I ask why do you want us here?" Harry said as he signaled his friends.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, forgive me Mr. Potter. I couldn't help but hear what you said about the blood in the wall and wanted to see that if there's something else you would like to add since, as you clearly said, have better senses" the old man replied.

Harry looked at him suspiciously but nodded nevertheless, "Mmm… well, other than the smell of the blood, I can just feel a faint magical presence. My magical sensing is not that good yet, so to be able to feel it despite my developing ability must mean that something really powerful is responsible of Ms. Norris petrification" Harry said with a frown as he tried to gather something more that could help.

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed, to achieve something like this, great amounts of magic are needed, after all petrification is not something your regular wizard can do" he said calmly.

Hermione's eyes widened, "What if is not a wizard?" she asked.

Dumbledore was thoughtful, slowly reaching the same conclusion to Hermione's reasoning. "Could you elaborate? I believe I have a similar thought to yours Miss Granger and I would like to confirm this" the man instructed.

Hermione nodded, "Recently we took a class with Professor Sprout and we studied mandrakes, she said that they could be harvested to reverse petrification and she spoke about the creatures that could create this effect and she said that as far as she knew, only Cockatrices, Basilisks, Gorgons and Black Elves could do this!" she said excited to remember the class.

Dumbledore nodded, "That seems to be the most reasonable explanation… but I wonder what could have done this specifically. It was of course a creature but to do the writing, somebody should have done it" he said as the other people nodded in agreement.

Dora, being the fast mind she was as well she turned to Harry, "Did you by any chance heard something weird in the last few minutes before getting here?" she asked curious.

Harry looked at her wondering about the question itself and he remembered the voice he heard when he was with Hermione.

"Actually…" everybody turned to see him, "…yeah, when we were coming down from the Astronomy Tower I heard a voice that said that wanted to eat, why do you ask?" he answered his cousins question.

Dora brightened, "Harry! Don't you see it! From the creatures that Hermione mentioned, one is a hybrid of a giant rooster and a snake, one is the king of snakes and another has snakes as its hair!" she exclaimed and finally the answer dawned on Harry.

"Of course, it must have been one of those three since only I can hear it as far as I know!" Harry exclaimed.

Dumbledore looked at him, "What does she mean Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Harry knew the reputation of people with his particular ability but knew this was important, "I'm a parseltongue Professor, therefore, only I could hear it" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtful, "I believe that, this is enough for the night, Argus, take Ms. Norris with Madam Pomfrey, she'll take care of her for you; Harry and company, please return to your dormitories, and thank you for your help" Dumbledore dismissed them and the group headed to their respective common rooms, everyone wondering what would happen now that this particular problem had appeared.


	16. He's Going Down Hard, Harry

**Hi guys! How are you doing?**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has been supporting my story and myself, I really appreciate your reviews.**

**I wanted to ask you, do you have any particular request regarding my story? I'm a few chapters away from finishing the 'Chamber of the Secrets' story arc and while I do know kinda what I want to do in their third year since Sirius is free, I want to see if you want to suggest a side story that could replace or support what I'll do for their third year.**

**Any comment would be appreciated and I give you my word I'll reply to every suggestion given to me this week.**

**Now let's get started with this week's chapter of Pack of Wolves!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, it's universe or its characters, only those you don0t recognize since I thought of them and this partcular plot.**

**ENJOY!**

"What do you think?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

Hermione just kept thinking in a possible answer for that question. A few minutes later she answered, "I believe either we have a Gorgon in school since they are part human and therefore can write, or… Slytherin's heir really is here in Hogwarts and he can somehow control either a Cockatrice or a Basilisk" she explained.

The friends nodded in agreement since it was the most logical answer.

"The real question here would be 'Who' the Heir of Slytherin is and 'Where' is the Chamber of Secrets located" Daphne said contemplative.

During class with Professor Bins, Hermione asked the ghost about Slytherin and the Chamber of the Secrets. He told them the story which gave them no information on the subject.

Basically, before Salazar Slytherin left the castle hundreds of years ago he made this private chamber where he had his personal study and laboratory for the research he made on those days. His belief of blood purity made him broke relation with the other three founders and he left his monster hidden in the chamber so when the day would come, his heir would clean the school of every non-pureblood student.

Because of that lack of information, the group was inside the Library reading every book they could find to know more of the mythical chamber.

As they were reading, they found some answers as to what the creature was. Tracey had found a book of Magizoology that described the creatures they were suspecting.

"Hey guys listen to this" she instructed her friends. They all got closer to hear what she wanted to say.

"This book says that the Cockatrice doesn't hisses like the snaked, he sings but his cry doesn't kill him, contrary to the rooster's singing that is deathly to the creature" she explained to the group.

"Well, that's one more option less" George said merrily making the group chuckle.

After a few moments, Tracey spoke again, "Here, I found the Gorgon… it says that the Gorgons, being part human, have their own dialect and they can also speak ancient Greek…" Tracey explained.

Daphne spoke this time, "This means that the monster is neither a Cockatrice nor a Gorgon. I'm sure its not a Gorgon since Harry would hear many voices instead of just one" she said calmly, the group nodding in agreement. Her reasoning was solid.

This only left the Basilisk since the Black Elves were extinct.

"Knowing what Slytherin's Monster is does not give me any sense of peace" Neville said warily to everyone's amusement.

"Is too bad the Monster is not a Wrackspurt, if that were the case, protect everyone would be easy" Luna spoke randomly as they were used to by now. This gained her a smile from Harry and Hermione who saw her a their little sister and Neville who they didn't know how he looked at her but Hermione had seen him very friendly with the Ravenclaw.

Dora spoke this time, "Anyway, back to the Heir business, who do you think he is?" she asked Daphne and Tracey.

Both girls were sad to admit they didn't knew.

"Do you think it could be Malfoy or one of the new students?" Susan asked curious.

"Maybe, but I couldn't really say… we haven't been in the common room since last year" Daphne admitted sheepishly. Being outside of their original lodging was a severe disadvantage for the girls but it was a disadvantage they were glad to accept if that meant being away of their housemates.

Hermione startled everyone with an outburst of inspiration, "That's it!" she shouted excitedly.

Suddenly, the stern librarian made her appearance, "Miss Granger! I will accept this shouting from you this time because I know you do respect this holy place but if I hear you out one more time like this I will banish you from this area!" Madam Pince reprimanded Hermione severely, although Harry and Dora could see a little glint of amusement on her face.

Hermione reddened in embarrassment for being scolded publicly and from one of her favorite persons in the castle in one of her favorite places as well.

Harry smiled warmly at her and he hugged her tenderly, trying to make her feel better since he knew she really hated to be corrected in any way.

"What were you going to say before being so rudely interrupted?" Harry asked his girlfriend warmly and supportively.

Hermione leaned on his chest, enjoying her boyfriend's attention on her, "I said that I have an idea, we could sneak in the Slytherin's common room and look for information. We can replace Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Bullstrode with you, Neville, Dora and me" Hermione explained.

Fred smirked, "Who would have thought that our Little Pretty Bookworm would one day suggest we should do something like this?" he said with mirth.

Hermione glared at him menacingly at first but she subsided before speaking, "Harry is not the only one who knows the anal itching curse and the burning urine curse that Malfoy suffered yesterday" she said innocently. Fortunately, Fred was smart and he understood the unspoken words and kept shut.

Harry smirked, "You have to admit though, this would be like the spy stories where the good guy uses masks to infiltrate enemy territory and stuff" Harry told to the Brightest-Witch-of-their-Age and she nodded with a smirk on her face.

Luna looked at them blankly; "I believe that the fox within Hermione is the reason Hermione has changed her behavior a little according to your comments" she said simply and returned to what she was reading.

All the members of the group thought about and they agreed that it was possible.

"Okay… you want to replace them, how would you do it?" Susan asked in all-business mode.

Hermione smiled, "I could brew some Polyjuice and Dora has to just change shape" she said simply. Harry and the Twins laughed hard at the brilliance of the plan, even if it would be complicated to perform.

Dora however looked at Hermione, "And pray tell, how do you know about the Polyjuice potion? That is something you only learn until you are in sixth year, is part of the N.E.W.T. curriculum" she asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I read about it somewhere" she answered not giving more answers, knowing that Madam Pince could be listening raptly to the student's conversation.

Dora accepted the answer, "It will take a month to brew so we'll worry about the heir later and we need a place to brew it, for now we need to know about the Chamber and locate it" she said in a serious tone.

Hermione smiled, "That's easy, we'll do it in Myrtle's room. The first attack was there so I doubt anyone would want to be near there, plus, girls are terrified of Myrtle's wailing so we should have complete privacy" Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

Harry smiled at her, "Honey, I love you and your brilliant mind" Harry told her as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Get a room!" the Twins said immediately.

"Come on! Don't be mad at us because Katie and Angelina refuse to date you" Harry told the Twins with a grin on his face.

The friends then returned to what they were doing, looking for information of the chamber.

-oOo-

A couple of weeks later, the Classic Quidditch Season Opening Game was played, Gryffindor against Slytherin.

Harry was completely confident, Oliver Wood had been training the team to their limits and even Harry had trouble working to their captain's expectations, but it was thanks to this that the team was on their best condition.

He turned to see Katie, Angelina, and Alicia and he saw fierce determination on their eyes. Gred and Forge had the same fire in them. Oliver's eyes somehow remembered him the song 'The Eye of the Tiger' from one of the 'Rocky saga' movies. The tune began playing on his head.

As the team walked as one to the Pitch, the deafening screams of the public could be heard.

It was a bright windy day, no clouds were near. The perfect condition to play since the wind wasn't strong.

Once in the Pitch, both teams took of and began hovering around the arena until Madam Hooch summoned the captains for the coin flip.

After the whistle screeched, the game began and the players began racing through the air in a fierce battle of skill and ability. As the chasers were trading passes, shots and hits Harry was flying around, looking for the Snitch.

Lee's comments and Minerva's reprimands sounded on Harry's ears making him smile for the way his Gryffindor housemate narrated the match.

Harry saw in the visitor's area that his family was there for the match. Andromeda, Sirius, Amelia, Remus and Narcissa were sitting in the stands.

He passed by the Gryffindor's area and he could hear his friends cheering for him. Hermione, Dora, Susan, Neville, Luna Tracey and Daphne were all screaming his name and also the Twins. He also noticed that Susan's cheering for Fred was more vocal than the others.

Harry's grin was feral_, 'Poor Fred and Sue, they will be facing a lot of teasing from me'_ he told himself as he flew around.

_'What are you talking about?' _he listened Hermione's voice in his head.

Harry grinned_, 'Just pay attention at Susan and you'll know'_ he told her simply, not wanting to elaborate since he had just dodged a bludger.

_'Harry you're such a gossip'_ she said in mock –annoyance to her boyfriend but turned to see what Harry was talking about and she did noticed Susan's support for Fred being bigger than George of Harry's, even if Harry was her brother.

Harry smirked_, 'Well since you refuse to be the gossip on this relationship someone has to do it'_ Harry explained good naturedly making Hermione smile amused at him.

Further conversation was interrupted by the appearance of one Draco Malfoy.

"What is it Potter, scared of flying?" the Scion of House Malfoy spat.

Harry smirked, "Not really, I'm perfectly comfortable in the air, how about you? Your arse is probably just itching to get down to the floor am I right?" Harry said with a knowing smirk on his face.

Draco looked at him wide eyed, _'How does he know?! Who told him?!'_ the blonde student asked himself.

Harry used Malfoy's shock to leave the place and start looking for the Snitch again.

A bludger passed by and he dodged easily and he kept flying, however the same bludger seemed to fly in circle and tried to hit him again. Harry cursed as the flying sphere passed close to his head.

Harry began flying faster and the deathly object caught on to him in speed and Harry began flying erratically, trying to loose the persistent iron ball.

On the stands, Hermione looked in horror as a rogue bludger started chasing Harry.

"We have to do something to stop the bludger" she told her friends.

"But what can we do? If we try to destroy it we could hurt Harry" Dora explained making Hermione scowl in anger and impotence.

She turned to see Harry flying around, _'Be careful Harry' _she told him mentally, sensing there was nothing she could do.

Harry began flying down to the ground with the bludger not far behind and when he was a few feet from the ground he pulled abruptly making the ball slam in the ground.

Harry smiled to know he had dodged it but his smiled faded when the iron ball flew against him again.

Harry began flying around again fleeing from the rogue and he realized that to stop the bludger he needed to end the game so he began looking again for the elusive Snitch.

His luck was that he did found it easily enough but Malfoy had found the precious item as well.

Both seekers flew head to head, pushing the other to avoid the rival get the golden sphere. The snitch flew up and the players rose in the air with the bludger in their tail.

The issue became soon in a race with the snitch on the front, leading the track, the players after her and the rogue behind Harry.

Harry received a punch from Malfoy and he lost some distance from the winged orb but this didn't affected him, on the contrary, it helped since both seekers flew down as the dodgy object changed direction towards the ground.

As the four began racing down, (Harry, Draco, the snitch and the bludger) Harry focused and pushed his broom faster and the bludger seemingly disappeared. The snitch changed direction again when it was a few feet from the ground, flying horizontally and Harry used to momentum of the turn to evade Malfoy who had tried to grab his robes.

The Slytherin's seeker crashed to the ground and Harry smirked for his luck. He focused on the key to win the game as they both flew towards one of the towers of the pitch, and in a titanic effort; he stretched and finally grabbed hold of the snitch.

As he was going to celebrate, the rogue bludger returned and smashed his arm with a strength that Harry didn't knew it was possible for the object.

His forearm was broken in two and his arm was twisted in a weird angle, with pieces of bone sprouting from the skin, blood pouring out the wounds.

Harry fell to the floor from a low height and he cradled his arm in pain, the snitch still on his hand.

Harry could hear Lee Jordan's comment about Harry getting the snitch but he didn't cared much, right now the pain on his arm was too great for him to care about anything else.

He sat on the ground and he saw the rogue flying fast on his direction ready to attack him again. As Harry prepared to dodge, the stubborn iron ball got destroyed by a spell that came from behind him.

As he turned around he saw Hermione, Dora and Susan with worried expressions running toward him with Lockhart not far behind.

Hermione rushed to him and the last few feet she dove to the ground on her knees like a baseball player when he's going to reach home (that will leave a mark Harry though momentarily), to reach him.

"Harry!" she said as she hugged him fiercely.

Harry winced; he would have enjoyed the hug more if the pain in his arm wasn't killing him.

When Hermione separated from him she gasped as she saw the condition on Harry's arm. Dora and Susan gasped as well when they say the white splinters from his bone coming out of his arm.

"Harry, we need to take you to Madam Pomfrey so she can fix you up, come" Hermione said as she tried to help him stand up only to be shoved away by Lockhart.

"Don't worry my dear, I got this" he said, not waiting for a reply from either Harry or Hermione or the girls.

The man grabbed Harry's broken arm rudely with his hand making him wince in pain and began the chant. "Braquiam Immendo" he said but just before he finished the incantation Harry used all his strength to move his arm away from the spell and as Lockhart finished, the spell hit his other hand.

A girlish scream came from the eldest celebrity as all the bones on his hand and forearm disappeared by his own spell.

Harry smirked in relief as he saw the result of Lockhart's spell on the man and not him, glad that he still had the bones of his arm; broken maybe, but he still had them.

As Harry stood up, Lockhart did as well, ready to leave to Madam Pomfrey so she could fix him up when a sudden crunching sound made him fall to the ground in pain, seeing stars and a bloodied nose.

Harry and the girls turned around to see a raging Amelia Black rubbing her fist, meaning it had been her who had hit him.

"Bastard!" Amelia shouted to the weeping man, "How dare you try to treat my son when you have no healing experience! I should arrest you!" she said as she fought the urges to kick him in the ribs or the nuts. Sirius, though, didn't and he did gave the man a kick on the balls rendering the weeping man unconscious. Harry then finally noticed that Andromeda, Narcissa and Remus were standing behind his mother along his team.

Harry looked at his adoptive mother in awe and adoration, "Mum…" he said brokenly as he felt elated to be protected by his mother so fiercely and his father as well. He had never been defended before by a mother figure until that moment (the day of the Brawl with the Slytherins didn't count, that time it had been both her and Sirius at the same time).

Amelia hugged him hard against her. In the past year she had grown attached to Harry and she loved him just like she loved Susan.

She was a strong woman, known in the force to be almost cold hearted as she could keep herself together no matter the situation. However, when the issue was related to any of her children she allowed herself to reflect the caring mother she was.

A lonely tear ran down her cheek as she looked at Harry's arm, "How bad does it feel?" she asked her son concerned.

"I would lie if I said it doesn't hurt" he replied cheekily.

Andromeda shook her head and began checking Harry as she had done so many times in her life.

"You need to drink some Skele-Grow, otherwise this won't heal" Andy said as she casted a numbing charm and removed the bone splinter from his arm and the group headed to the Hospital Wing with Remus levitating an unconscious Lockhart, the Gryffindor team was walking behind them in support for Harry.

When they reached the Infirmary, they found a moaning Malfoy and his team around him. Narcissa left the group for a moment to see how was her son doing.

Madam Pomfrey instructed the group to put him on 'his' bed.

"But Poppy, I haven't come enough times to get a bed of my own, have I?" Harry asked cheekily to the school nurse.

Madam Pomfrey smirked, "Maybe you haven't yet Mr. Potter, but I swear, one more time and I will put a plaque on this bed with your name on it. Actually I already have the plaque, look" she said as she handed him a gold plaque that said: 'This bed is reserved for the exclusive use of Harry Potter, Gryffindor House, Generation 1991-1997'

"Hey" was Harry's only response as he turned red in embarrassment while his family and friends laughed.

"Andromeda, nice to see you" Poppy greeted her fellow healer as she walked to the medical storage.

Andy greeted back, "Is nice to see you too Poppy"

The school healer returned with a bottle of Skele-Grow, "Now drink this Mr. Potter" she said sternly.

Harry turned to Andy, "Do I really need to drink this, I know for experience that it tastes awful" he told her with his Puppy Dog Eyes Pout that could render most females helpless but he was forcefully reminded that it didn't work with her and Dora. Hermione did every once in a while he noted.

"No, now drink before I shove it through your throat" his aunt said sternly.

On the back of the group George turned to Fred, "Brother, have you noticed that every healer we have met on our short life is scary as hell and has the same mannerisms and attitude?" he asked quietly.

Fred nodded furiously, "Yeah, I've noticed too, maybe they are clones… Nevertheless, we need to be careful no to be sent to the hospital ever again" he said quietly as well.

Susan and Dora did listen to the and only shook their heads in amusement with a smirk on their face.

Poppy moved to attend Lockhart and she gasped, "What in the bloody hell happened to this man?!" she asked the group since there was where the responsible adults were.

Amelia and Sirius looked at each other sheepishly and Narcissa and Remus smirked.

"Lockhart removed the bones of his arm with a spell he tried to do to fix Harry's arm, Amelia hit him in the face and Sirius kicked him in the nuts" Remus said with a feral grin.

All the males around winced and shuddered at the thought of being kicked in the balls.

Poppy just shook her head in amusement to the group's antics, "Well, he, as you all saw, removed the bones of his arm, plus, Amelia's punch broke his jaw and nose," she said while Susan asked on the background how did a single hit could have broken a man's jaw AND nose at the same time, "Sirius' kick damaged his scrotum… he probably won't be able to have kids" she said calmly, like if she didn't care at all, which was the truth, she didn't.

"Just saying" she said as she saw everyone's face of disbelief and astonishment and she left to release Malfoy who was just making a show of being hurt.

The Gryffindor team congratulated Harry on the victory and left him to be with his family.

As they had a quiet talk Harry turned to Narcissa who had returned from seeing Draco, "Hey, I forgot to ask, how did it go with your tests?" he asked genuinely concerned.

Narcissa beamed when he asked, "Well… considering that now I am a Potions, Runes and Rituals Master I'd say it went well" she replied cheekily. Harry smiled widely and he managed to hug his aunt.

"That's great Aunt Cissy!" he exclaimed happily.

Narcissa nodded in agreement, "And is all thanks to you Harry" she said as she kissed his head.

Harry smiled at his family as they kept talking for a few hours before they had to leave.

-oOo-

While the situation with the Pack was developing, in another part of the castle someone was having a different conversation.

"Are you sure it will work?" a soft voice spoke.

Another voice, colder and evil in nature spoke, "Of course it will help, I'll help you do it, come on, there's a room where you can work without being interrupted" the voice said as the other person walked to the seventh floor.

-oOo-

At night Harry woke up because of the pain of the Skele-Grow. He looked around and saw that it was dark, probably past midnight. He turned to see Lockhart sleeping and a wave of disgust filled him as he saw the man, _'I still haven't finished with, although I believe that after what you tried to do Hermione is going to press further to accelerate the plans, if that's the case I won' say no, your deceiving days are ending Lockhart' _Harry thought to himself.

He was taken from his mussing by a sudden movement on the other side of the room. When he turned around, he saw a very familiar house-elf.

"Dobby! What are you dong here?" he asked curious, glad to see the elf that warned him about the problems that were going to happen in Hogwarts.

"Dobby is trying to convince Harry Potter sir to go home" the nervous looking elf said.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not leaving Dobby, I thank you for your concern but I need to be here with my friends, otherwise who is going to protect Hermione?" Harry told the elf.

"Looks like your warning was true, after the incident with the pass to the platform, the bludger, and the attack on Mrs. Norris I'm beginning to believe you" Harry said.

Dobby flinched when Harry talked about the platform and the bludger. Harry noticed this and all the happiness from seeing his elf friend was replaced by anger.

"That was you, right? You closed the entrance to the Platform 9¾ and you charmed the bludger to try to kill me" Harry stated in a cold voice.

Dobby began shaking his head, "No Mister Harry Potter sir! I's would never try to kill but yous wouldn't leave Hogwarts and Dobby wanted to make Harry Potter sir safe"

Harry shook his head, "Dobby, that bludger almost hit my head a few times, if that had happened I would've been dead, not home like you wanted" he said in cold anger.

Dobby's eyes widened (if that was possible) when he realized he could have killed Harry and began weeping.

Harry felt sad for the elf who had good intentions and he hugged him, "Look Dobby, I really am grateful for your help but its just no working, maybe you shouldn't try so hard and let things be" Harry said to the weeping elf.

"Ha-Harry Potter sir is too nice, Dobby heard about yous being a good wizard but Dobby not knowing how great wizard yous was" Dobby said tearfully, "And because of that Dobby wants to protect Harry Potter so the events that happened fifty years ago don't repeat" the elf said as he put his hands on his mouth when he realized something that he shouldn0t have said.

When Dobby tried to hit his head with the bedside table Harry stopped him, "Dobby, the Chamber of the Secrets opened fifty years ago?" Harry asked concerned.

"Dobby can't say no more, Dobby is sorry" the house-elf said and left the room, leaving Harry alone.

_'I think we need to hit the Library again'_ Harry thought to himself as he thought in telling Hermione what Dobby had told him.

As Dobby left, Minerva and Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing while they levitated a petrified Colin Creevey to one of the beds. They spoke in shushed tones so Harry could hear them perfectly although he didn't paid much attention, it was easy to know what had happened, the basilisk had attacked again.

With that piece of information, he went to sleep thinking in how busy would be the next day.

-oOo-

The next day he was released from Poppy's clutches and he went to the Queens' Lair where the group was goofing around since it was Sunday.

Harry entered the common room and found his friends talking. By now, the room had changed lightly by adding another three person sofa since they were ten friends on the group.

The Ice Queen and the Fire Queen (a.k.a. Daphne and Tracey, hence the Queens' Lair or the Queens' Chamber) were talking with Hermione about some homework while Susan, Dora and Luna were talking bout the match. They guys were planning some prank against an unknown target.

Harry sat next to Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked warmly as she took Harry's arm.

Harry smiled at her, "I'm doing better" Harry replied as he lay down on Hermione's lap.

"I met Dobby last night" he said simply, gaining the group's attention.

Hermione looked at him curious, "Really? And what did he want?" she asked.

Harry narrated his friends what Dobby had told them and they all were thinking about it. However Hermione had more important things to talk about.

"Harry, I believe we have toyed with Lockhart enough, what he tried to do is unforgivable for me so I believe we should finish him off" Hermione said in a tone that accepted no complaints.

Harry nodded, "Maybe you're right, I believe is time to do something about him" he replied as he looked at Dora and the Twins; "We'll do it tomorrow during Luna's double DADA class" Harry told them and the three of them nodded.

-oOo-

Distracting Lockhart was an easy task and Luna was more than eager to help.

While in class the blonde Ravenclaw lifted her hand in the air to ask Lockhart about the spell he used on the Yeti and she tried to cast it, casting instead a banishing charm that opened the door. In that moment, a small black mouse and three disillusioned figures entered the classroom and they headed towards Lockhart's bedroom.

They noticed the door had a sloppy locking charm and Harry removed with a simple Alohomora.

The four of them entered and they began rummaging through Lockhart's possessions. It took them around twenty minutes but they found what they were looking for.

Below his bed, they found a journal that belonged to the man. Dora quickly made a copy of it and she put it in a bag she had. Harry found some bottles of a reddish ink in his closet and he did a copy of it, leaving the original. Fred and George searched in his personal desk and after opening the lock (also poorly secured) they found several albums of pictures of girls and women, apparently from ages of twelve to twenty five, naked, some unconscious and the others wide awake but looked like if they were drugged.

When they showed Harry and Dora the pictures, they felt utterly disgusted. Harry was ragging mad to think that Hermione, Dora, Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Luna, any of them could have fallen victim of Lockhart's secret.

Dora and the Twins were on the same train of thought.

"He is going down Harry, he is going down hard" George said in cold fury, Fred nodded, "Yeah, we'll get him…" he said in a low voice.

Dora put a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "Harry, I found some information that may help us make a case against him, let's go and check it out" she told him and Harry nodded.

They managed to get out the classroom undetected. They headed to the Queens' Chamber where Neville and the rest of the girls were waiting for them.

When Harry entered Hermione immediately walked to him, "Harry what happened? I suddenly felt your anger and you wouldn't answer me so-" Hermione began talking but was interrupted by the hug of a sobbing and frightened Harry.

Hermione felt scared when she was hugged by Harry. She felt him shake in a mix of fear, anger and relief, quite a combination.

"H-Harry?! What's wrong?! What happened?!" she asked anxious while Harry kept thanking God that she was alright.

By now, Dora and the Twins were in the same state. Dora felt sad for the girls on those pictures and she also realized that those girls could have easily been her and her friends. The Twins knew of the infatuation of the Crimson Vixens with the fraud and they feared they and Ginny and Luna could have been victims of the bastard.

Susan and held Fred while Daphne held Dora and Neville and Tracey held George as the three were shaking like Harry.

Around five minutes later, a nervous Luna entered the room. The four shaken students were still being comforted by their other friends.

Luna held Harry as he kept sobbing unable to talk.

Hermione noticed the presence of the blonde first year, "Luna what happened?! Why they are all like this?" she asked a little bit more forceful that the way she intended.

Luna looked at Hermione in the eye, "I don't know really, they entered the classroom, they were inside for around half hour and when they went out I somehow felt they found something that was shocking for them so I call myself sick and came to see them" Luna said surprisingly lucid.

"The nargles say the found some pictures that really made them upset and they say they are on Dora's bag" Luna said in their same aloof nature.

Daphne, being the one with Dora reached her bag when Dora's hand caught her arm in a strong rip while Harry shouted them to stop making everyone jump startled.

Hermione had enough and she spoke hard to Harry, "Harry get a grip! We need to know what happened so we can help you!" she said firmly.

Harry took a deep breath and finally calmed himself, "Thanks Mai" he said as he kissed her cheek.

Harry took another deep breath, "What… What we found was a journal from him that we haven't read; a suspicious ink sample and a few picture albums…" Harry trailed off a little bit when he reached the damned topic but recovered quickly, "The albums were filled with pictures of naked girls, from ages of… twelve probably to around twenty five…" those who hadn't seen the pictures gasped in shock as they finally understood the gravity of the situation.

Harry kept talking, "The girls were either asleep or had a cloudy look, like if they were drugged…" Harry said as he broke down again; however he managed to look Hermione in the eye, "Hermione, one of those girls could have been you! You or-or-or Luna or Susan, Dora!" Harry said extremely agitated.

Hermione discovered by his words that the pictures themselves weren't the problem but the implications and the fact that the girls had fallen victim to the compulsion before.

Hermione hugged Harry tightly, "It's alright Harry, it's alright, I'm here and nothing happened to me or the girls, it's alright… its okay…" Hermione began reassuring him as the others did the same with Dora, Fred and George.

-oOo-

The next day, the group had met again to speak about what to do with Lockhart since things were worst than what they thought. Harry, Daphne and Dora had read the journal and they found that the journal had an Endless Charm and a Size Adjustment Charm, which meant that it had infinite pages and was always going to be one size.

They were the ones to do it since the information could be too much for the rest of their friends and those three were the ones with the strongest mind and mental maturity.

Hermione had complained but as Dora wisely pointed, she was still naive in many things and they wanted to protect her of many of the things they could probably find in the journal. Actually, because of that, the pictures were in a safe that the Twins had transfigured in fear that the others would see them by accident.

_'Four scarred persons are more than enough'_ Fred had said jokingly.

The three readers found out the truth of Lockhart's books, the structure on the runes he used and the potions he used on the ink, his actions by Obliviating the memories of the real performers of the deeds, the girls he had 'conquered' and his sexual encounters with them.

"I'll probably have nightmares about this for the rest of my life" Daphne said quietly while Dora and Harry nodded in agreement after they finished reading the journal.

Taking control and acting productively, Hermione spoke, "Alright, now that we have the information, what can we do?" she asked to everyone.

Susan, having the most knowledge of the justice system and procedures was the one who spoke first.

"We can't present this as evidence since we stole it, however, using this evidence we can 'give ideas' to the authority, lead them in the right way so they can find the evidence" Susan explained.

They all nodded. "That doesn't change the fact that I will kick his arse" Harry said somberly. Hermione held his arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"If we could get him to confess would be awesome" Tracey said as a comment but Tracey came with an idea.

"Exactly! We could make him confess by slipping Veritaserum on his drink and then ask him all the questions we want!" she said excitedly.

Everyone began cheering up until Susan brought them down to reality, "It wouldn0t do any good. Veritaserum is a Class 3 controlled substance, if we did that WE would go to jail and whatever information we could get from Lockhart would be void" she explained making them sulk.

Dora thought of another way to do this, "What if we fight fire with fire?" she said, gaining her friend's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked curious.

Dora smirked, "I have a way to kill two birds with one stone" she said in a victorious tone.

"Do tell fellow prankster" said Fred with interest.

"Did any of you saw the announcement of the Dueling Club?" she asked everyone, receiving as answer a collective glare that said_, 'Duh! It was in every common room's bulletin with big bright pink letters, of course we saw it'._

Dora nodded, "What if…" Dora began explaining the plan, engraving a feral grin on everyone. Luna noted that there was indeed a reason they called themselves a pack, since she could easily imagine those smiles in a pack of wolves hunting their prey.

-oOo-

The Great Hall was filled with students, all of them looking forward to dueling lessons, even when by the announcement they knew Lockhart was the one who was going to give them.

Harry and company were excited for other reasons. Earlier in the day, Rauri had brought Amelia to the Queens' Chamber along one of her Aurors, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, and the group informed her of what they had found and explained her the plan as well. Suffice to say that she immediately agreed to the plan and went to the Great Hall with them, disillusioned of course.

"Good afternoon everyone! Can everybody hear me? Can everybody see me?" the git said excitedly.

Lockhart pranced up onto the dueling platform, his eye watering robes giving a headache to several students, "Let me introduce you my assistant, Professor Snape!"

A few of the Slytherins gave a half-hearted clap, while the rest of the students remained studiously silent. Snape mounted the platform, his face frozen with his customary sneer.

"Don't worry at all; you'll still have your Potions Master when I've finished with him." Lockhart proclaimed loudly.

"I highly doubt you will even get to try" Harry told himself with rage flaring on his eyes making them glow briefly.

Lockhart began walking in the platform giving the students a brief description of Wizards Duels and when he spoke about the awards and consequences of duels Harry lifted his hand.

"Yes Harry? What can I do for you?" the ponce said in a cheerful tone. With this distraction, Dora placed the compulsion charm on the Professor.

Harry got on the platform and stood in all his height, "I Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, challenge you Gilderoy Lockhart to a Wizards Duel" he said with authority.

The Hall grew silent, not a single student spoke and even Snape was surprised for this development.

With the compulsion doing its job, Lockhart nodded, "For what reasons and by which terms?" he asked in a formal tone, respecting the tradition.

Harry glared at him, "For the crime of hurting two members of the Potter Family, myself included, because of the compulsions and potions you use on your books. If you win I will apologize publicly for any offense I've made against you in the year and will willingly submit myself as you apprentice" Harry said and the students gasped for the accusations and for what Harry was offering.

Harry however smiled, "And if I win, you'll answer truthfully every question I make you, is that alright for you?" he said seriously.

Lockhart saw the advantages of having Harry as his apprentice. The amount of fame and wealth they could achieve. The compulsion did little work since his own greed won him over.

"I accept the terms, Lord Potter" he said, not thinking clearly about what he had promised to do if he lost. He was also overconfident of his victory over Harry. Oh how mistaken he was.

Harry nodded, "Do you want a second or will you fight alone?" Harry asked.

Lockhart grinned, "I will be more than enough, don't worry" he said arrogantly.

Hermione, who had been seeing the exchange, smirked,_ 'You've dug your own tomb Lockhart'_ she said to herself mentally.

"Alright" then he turned to Flitwick who had entered the Hall with McGonagall per Luna's request.

"Professor Flitwick, would you be the referee of this match?" Harry asked for the second time in his time as a Hogwarts student, the first being last year against the Weasley siblings.

Flitwick nodded and stood on the center of the stage. After the usual steps of salute, his shout of 'Begin' initiated the duel.

"Expelliarmus!" Lockhart shouted and low powered red beam flew from his wand. Harry stood to a side and the spell passed by harmlessly.

"Stupefy!" the man shouted again, having the same results as before.

Harry this time smirked and took action, "Aguamenti" Harry's spell created a strong spray of water that soaked their professor and the floor below him.

Lockhart, predictably, dried himself to keep his looks but forgot to dry the floor. Harry used this time to cast a Glacius spell on the floor and the area where Lockhart was standing became slippery.

Lockhart tried to cast several spells but his aim was completely off. Harry just stood there as Lockhart was trying his hardest to connect a single spell on his target.

Harry began casting Stinging Hexes, like he did with Ronald the previous year. This of course was 'harmless' but after the ninth hit, Lockhart's skin was getting severely swollen and it began to hurt badly.

Harry continued his onslaught while Lockhart tried to hit Harry to no avail.

Everyone in the Hall could see that Harry was just toying with him and they began feeling bad for their professor since he WAS trying hard to beat Harry.

Harry finally used a banishing spell on Lockhart and the man was thrown towards the wall and he fell to the floor defeated, making Harry the winner of the duel. Every student was silent; they all were astonished to see that Lockhart was nothing more than a fraud that couldn't even defeat a second year student.

Taking pity of him, Harry used a healing spell on Lockhart to erase most of the swollen parts on his body and he walked to him, crouching down when he got in front of the man.

"Now Lockhart, you will honor your promise, right?" Harry asked in a calm voice. Lockhart just nodded embarrassedly.

Harry nodded, "Alright, first I want you to tell me if anything in your books is true and if you actually performed the deeds you claim are yours" he instructed, his voice cold and void of emotion.

Lockhart, knowing that had no choice, explained he took the credit of many wizards and Obliviated them of their actions. Not a single thing in his books was performed by him.

The students were perplexed and Amelia was taking note of everything that was being said.

Harry then asked about the compulsion charms and the potions he had used on his books. Lockhart talked about the Purchase compulsion and the low powered admiration, loyalty, love and lust potions enhanced by the runes and applied as a scent that attracted females.

The answer of Harry's next question was earth-shattering.

"Why did you do it and did you achieved your goals?" Harry asked with venom on his voice.

Lockhart's eyes widened as he thought about how Harry had found about it and tried to lie but the magic forced his answer.

"I did it to abuse my fans" every girl gasped in shock and anger, "I like the feeling of power that raping a woman gives you… the compulsions made it easier for me to get the girls and I handled the rest… I-I… I've raped dozens of women and children… they don't remember anything for I've Obliviated their minds of the event" he finally replied with a remorseful expression, not for his actions but for being caught and evidenced in front of several dozens of students.

Amelia was ragging mad, her lips were a close step to cast a hex on him and she was debating herself either if a castration spell, an impotence spell, burning urine among others.

The female Hogwarts' students couldn't believe that they had fancied a pedophilic rapist fraud.

Harry's last question was the last nail in Lockhart's coffin, "Do you have any records? Evidence? Records? Prizes of your 'encounters' with these girls? And if you do, where?"

Lockhart looked down, "Yes… I have several albums of pictures with each and every girl I've been with in my room, and I also have some memories in flasks hidden inside my closet" Lockhart finally admitted.

Minerva was seething and she wanted to hex the man so badly but Hermione had spoken to her explaining her the plan when the duel begun and that was the only reason she was containing.

Harry nodded, signalizing the end of his questioning and Dora removed the Compulsion silently on the man. Harry stood up and as he did so, he casted an Incarcerous on the man and he turned to Amelia, "We got him mom, I think you can do what you do best" Harry said tiredly. The whole questioning had been draining.

Amelia and Kinglsey removed the invisibility charm and walked towards the now infamous Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, you are under arrest for confessing the crime of rape, influencing the free will of another human being, fraud, illegal use of the Obliviation spell and damage on a peer of an Ancient and Noble House as well as its Head, you have the right to an attorney. Everything you've said can and will be used against you in the Wizengamot the day of your trail" Amelia said as she read his rights.

She sent a Patronus message to his Head Auror asking for a team of Aurors to investigate Lockhart's room and then she turned to Kingsley, "Auror Shacklebolt, secure the prisoner and take him to a cell in the Ministry were he will remain until his trial" she instructed and the man nodded as he left the Great Hall dragging a depressed Lockhart.

Flitwick used this moment to send the students to their common rooms with the exception of Harry's group, who he knew were the ones responsible of this.

Amelia approached Susan, Dora and Harry, who was being hugged by a sobbing Hermione. She embraced Harry and Hermione since they were some of the victims and responsible of this arrest. She reached Dora and Susan who joined the family hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys, so proud" she said quietly as her children finally breathed relieved to have removed a monster from the public.

A few minutes later, Albus Dumbledore and a team of Aurors arrived to the Great Hall.

"Director Bones, may I ask what are you doing here?" he ask forcefully, angry for not being noticed of this 'operation' on his castle.

Amelia looked at the Headmaster with a hard glare, "What I'm doing is removing a child molester and a rapist from your school Headmaster, and is Director Black, by the way" she said in a 'You-better-don't-try-any-shit-with-me-right-now-or-else…' tone.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "What? Who? Is this true?" he asked McGonagall surprised.

McGonagall glared at him, "Yes its true, Filius, Amelia and I heard the confession from his Lockhart, who is the one Amelia was talking about" she said with disdain and added, "If you made your job as you are supposed to do you would have found out and would have avoided having such a monster inside the school! As far as I know there could be dozens of rape victims inside these walls and they probably don't even know about it!" she ranted.

Dumbledore was shocked and he wasn't used to be shocked. He never imagined that Lockhart could be a rapist, a fraud definitely but not a rapist.

Not knowing what to say about it he addressed to Amelia, "Director Black, you have my support to get this man on prison, you have free reign to investigate Professor Lockhart's room and I will support every decision you take on this matter, I also want to thank you for discovering this" he said solemnly.

Amelia nodded in acceptance, "Thanks for your cooperation Albus but you shouldn't thank me for the discovery, it was Harry and his friends who found out about him and what this, animal, did" she said angrily.

Dumbledore didn't want to be on Harry's debt but he had no choice, "I'd like to thank you and your friends for your help Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said in the same tone he used with Amelia.

Harry just nodded, he felt really tired emotionally because of the events of the day.

The members of the Potter-Bones-Tonks-Black family said their goodbyes to Amelia and ignored their professors working with the Aurors who headed to Lockhart's bedroom. The whole group went to Daphne, Luna and Tracey's room to relax.

Being together made them stronger and gave them some short of peace, so when they got to their private common room, they enlarged the couches and they all slept together, cuddling one with the other seeking comfort and rest after the tiresome day they had.

As Harry saw his friends asleep, he hugged Hermione tighter against him, thankful that neither her nor his friends had been victims of Lockhart's perversions.

**So, how was it? It was very entertaining and emotional for me to do this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did writting it. See you next week!**


	17. Argh! My Eyes!

**Hey guys! Nice seeing you again!**

**I want to thanks everyone who has reviewed the story, giving me suggestions for the story and such, I really appreciate it.**

**I will do this quick and I think I will forego the Disclaimers, I think that after 16 chapters saying the same it's obvious I don't own the Harry Potter universe nor its characters.**

**This chapter will be a filler, the calm before the storm, and will work as an introduction to several things further in the story. I hope you like it!**

Harry stirred after a really good night of sleep. With his eyes still close, he felt a weight pressing down his torso and he felt something soft caressing his face. The smell of vanilla assaulted his nose and Harry remembered the source of the smell and the reason he had a sleeping Hermione snuggled to his chest.

He noticed that Hermione's left arm surrounded his chest and locked on his neck while her right arm was trapped between their chests. He sensed his right arm was resting on her hip and his left arm was on her back.

He moved his arm up and rubbed her arm tenderly pouring all the love he felt for her on a single touch.

He felt her stir as well and he lazily opened his eyes and found a pair of chocolate brown orbs looking straight into his eyes. Harry smiled warmly to his soulmate and received a tender smile from Hermione in return.

"Good morning my angel" he said in a low voice.

Hermione blushed lightly, "Good morning Harry…" she yawned profusely, "Did you rested well?" she asked her boyfriend.

Harry smirked, "Peachy" was his simple reply.

Harry looked around and he remembered they all had made a line in the floor; putting transfiguring some mats on the floor from random objects to rest better and then went to sleep the previous night. That morning he saw his friends still sleeping in the line but it looked like they moved on their sleep and now they were distributed in small groups.

Susan was sleeping in a similar position as he and Hermione but with cuddling with Fred while George was lying on his back to Fred's other side. Luna was curled similarly on Neville's side and Tracey and Daphne were lying on their backs really close to each other.

'_Do you think this is a sign of what the future will be?'_ Harry asked Hermione mentally, trying to avoid making noise to not wake the others.

Hermione frowned at the sudden question, '_What do you mean?'_ she asked curious.

'_Turn around and look' _he replied and Hermione did as told. When she did, she saw what Harry was seeing in Fred and Susan and Neville and Luna.

She grew a knowing smile, '_If you're talking about Fred and Sue sleeping rather close just like Neville and Luna then I have no idea… who knows, maybe yes. If you're speaking of Daphne and Tracey then I'll have to say that you have a pervy little mind' _Hermione said with a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes and a devious smirk crept upon his face. He grabbed his wand and he cast a Silencing charm on Hermione.

The moment she realized what Harry had done was too late for her, Harry began tickling unmercifully, making her face tinge red from the onslaught he was giving her girlfriend. Harry finally stopped when he saw that Hermione was gasping for air.

He removed the Silencing Charm on her and he could finally hear her residual laughs and groans as her stomach hurt from the tickling.

She turned to Harry and hit him in his chest hard, "You… You'll pay for this Harry… just you wait" she said while recovering her breath.

Harry smirked at her, "No your not" he said as he kissed her soundly, taking his girlfriend's regained breath away.

After a few seconds they separated with warm smiles on their faces. Harry hugged her as he rested his forehead on the crook of her neck. Hermione buried her face in his messy hair. Both stayed that way, reveling in the silence and comfort that being close offered them until their friends began to wake up. They then decided to begin the day.

-oOo-

A couple of days had passed since Lockhart's arrest. The Aurors found the evidences in the rapist's room; the pictures, the journal, the ink for his books, among other things. The Aurors were incensed to learn about Lockhart's 'conquests' and what he had done to all those young girls and women.

To erase discrimination on the victims, every girl and woman on the castle was submitted to a medical scan to confirm the identity of the victims and make a solid case against the man.

The pictures, the annotations on the journal and the medical evidence became the ammunition for the Aurors and they left the castle completely confident about Lockhart's punishment.

Four days later, the Daily Prophet arrived with the news of Lockhart's trial and sentence. Gilderoy Lockhart was found guilty of 16 charges of rape and illegal use of the Obliviation spell on minors while staying in Hogwarts and 34 charges of the same reason outside Hogwarts; 4 charges of the same reason but with girls of age inside Hogwarts and 29 outside Hogwarts; 9 charges of fraud and illegal use of the Obliviation spell on fellow wizards and witches and finally harmful use of runes and potions in literary material.

In the end, he was sentenced to spend his lifetime inside the walls of Azkaban. Plus he had to return the money the students of Hogwarts had to pay for his books and the titles he held were stripped from him. Although he wasn't a murderer, his actions gained him the hate of most magicals and he was placed in the high security ward of the prison, near Voldemort's most loyal followers such as the Lestranges, Antonin Dolohov and Peter Pettigrew.

The girls who were abused and Obliviated by him were informed of the truth and were presented the option of removing the memory block to be fully aware of the truth; remain as they were with the knowledge of the rape but no memories of the incident itself; or being Obliviated of the information given by the Aurors of the rape, removing the complete knowledge of ever being raped from the girl's mind.

Most of the victims decided to be Obliviated while a small portion of the victims decided to stand strong and keep the knowledge of the truth.

Harry was glad that none of his friends and family was subjected to that monster but Susan and Luna were sad to know that Hannah Abbot, friend of Susan, and Penelope Clearwater, a prefect and one of Luna's defenders on her House, had been victims of the sick bastard.

They were informed of the victims' identities as long as they were girls close to the group by Amelia since she considered that the group deserved to know, them being responsible of the monsters' capture and they could keep an eye on the girls to help them if necessary, and with that over, some normalcy returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-oOo-

A few days after that, Harry, Hermione, Dora and Neville were found themselves enclosed in Myrtle's bathroom looking at the foul potion the former bushy-haired witch had brewed. Dora was looking at them with pity.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Dora asked concerned. Not that she actually doubted Hermione, but the mere appearance of the potion could create doubt in any person's mind.

Hermione huffed, "Of course it's going to work Dora, do you really doubt me that much?" she asked indignant of her boyfriend's cousin lack of faith in her.

Tonks held her arms up in an appeasing way, "Okay, okay, I trust you, don't get your knickers on a twist, I was just asking" she said humorously.

Harry kissed Hermione's temple, "Everything Mai does tends to work, so far I haven't seen anything that didn't" he said confidently.

Hermione blushed at the praise. Seriously, after a year of dating and she couldn't keep from blushing every time Harry talked nice to her or about her. He was the same as her so in the end it was endearing for both of them.

Neville frowned, "If you're quite done messing around, we should do this soon; we don't know if Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson or Bulstrode will wake up soon" he reprimanded his friends.

Harry and Hermione smiled at the now not-so-shy Gryffindor. Dora rolled her eyes but said nothing.

The four friends had rendered the Slytherin students unconscious with well placed Stunners but didn't know if they would work for long.

The three second years took the vials of potion and dropped the hair of the student they would replace.

Harry looked at Neville and Hermione grimly, "Bottoms up" he said weakly and the three gulped their respective vial down.

The taste was totally awful, disgusting, and the creamy texture did nothing to alleviate their nausea, instead it made it stronger however yet it didn't compare to Skele-Grow, Harry noticed.

"I-I think I'm going to throw up" Neville said as he hurried to one of the stalls.

"Me-Me too" Hermione said a she rushed to another stall.

Dora looked at Harry questioningly, "You won't go and puke your stomach's contents, dear Harry?" she asked with mirth reflected on her face, feeling sorry for her young friends.

Harry smirked, "Polyjuice's for pussies" he said simply with a grin carved on his face as he began to change; a muffled '_I heard that!' _could be heard from Hermione and Neville inside the stalls.

Harry, somehow familiar to the feeling of the changes because of his limited metamorph powers took the change better than his friends.

His body began to shrink a little and grow from the sides, his eyes became bigger and his hair shortened, it was a weird feeling. As the change finished, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw Goyle as his reflection instead of him.

Neville came out of the stall a few seconds later looking like Goyle, "Bloody hell cous', I really look like bloody Goyle" said the Scion of House Longbottom.

Harry grinned at Neville's amused expression and language but found it weird that Hermione didn't reprimand him.

He walked to the stall she was in, "Mai, are you alright?" he asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"Yeah… I-I'm okay, you go ahead, I think I won't be able to go with you" she said weakly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked now worried.

Hermione took a few seconds to answer, "I-It's nothing, please just go ahead, I'll wait for you here" she said pleadingly.

Harry, Dora and Neville looked at each other concerned but decided to oblige, "Okay Hermione, we'll see you in an hour" Harry told her from the door and the three left the bathroom.

When they had walked a few steps Harry stopped, "Guys, I need you two to do this, something happened to Hermione and I'll be damned if I'm not there to support her" he told them in a tone that accepted no complains.

Both Neville and Dora nodded, knowing that there was no one more important to Harry than Hermione. Tonks changed shape into Crabbe, "We got this down Harry" she said confidently and both disguised students left.

Harry turned around and silenced his steps hoping he wouldn't startle Hermione. As he entered the bathroom, he noticed that she was crying; her sobs were painful and it tore his heart to listen to her cry.

He steeled himself up since he wanted to help her. He walked in front of the stall she was and used an Alohomora to open the lock of the door. The sudden click of the device startled Hermione and paralyzed her in fear.

As he took a glance inside, he noticed that his girlfriend was now covered by fur, her hair became thicker, her ears had disappeared and were replaced by two cat ears on top of her head, he also saw a tail swaging slowly. Hermione somehow had changed into a hybrid between a cat and a human.

"Harry?" came the broken voice of Hermione from her mouth.

Harry nodded, "Yes, it's me angel… What happened?" he asked concerned and suddenly he was engulfed by Hermione's arms as she sobbed.

"I-I don't know Harry, t-the hairs must have been from someone's cat instead of Bulstrode" she explained while trying to regain her composure.

Harry whispered soothing words to the shaken girl, "It's alright, it's alright… We need to take to you Madam Pomfrey, come on, let's go" he said as he carried the cat-girl on his arms.

He disillusioned both of them and silenced his steps to avoid capture. Hermione settled herself on the crook of his neck as he walked down to the first floor. The halls were empty, thankfully and it took them just a few minutes to get to their destination.

As soon as they arrived the Hospital Wing, Harry immediately called for the Healer. "Madam Pomfrey! I need your help here!" Harry shouted to the nothingness, expecting the appearance of the white haired witch.

"What in the world is this ruckus Mr. Po- What in Merlin's name happened? Who is this student?" the woman exclaimed surprised after her short-lived temper show when she saw a certain Vincent Crabbe with the voice of Harry Potter carrying on his arms a hybrid of cat and a girl.

Harry smirked briefly before turning serious, "Is Hermione Poppy, we both drank Polyjuice and something happened to her, the hair she added was probably of a cat!" Harry told the school nurse.

Poppy nodded, "Alright Mr. Potter, set her on this bed" the woman instructed as she began doing scanning spells on Hermione.

She grimaced, "This could be bad... the hair she took was not of a cat but of a Kneazle" the healer explained both Harry and Hermione.

"Is there a difference, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked in a mixture of curiosity and concern. '_Trust Hermione to know the details before she asks if it's dangerous for her' _Harry thought only to receive a death glare from his girlfriend. If Hermione's gaze could be a spell, Harry would be receiving right now a Cruciatus Curse or an Avada Kedavra.

"Come on Hermione, is better to joke around than to freak out in fear and anxiousness" he told her when he saw her gaze.

Poppy smiled, "He is right Miss Granger, and while I said that it _could_ be bad, I never said the situation _was_ bad" she told the anxious girl gently.

Hermione nodded, "Sorry… Is just that, I-I never thought this could happen" she told them depressed.

"What were you doing with Polyjuice anyway?" the healer asked concerned.

Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at each other and a conversation was not necessary, a simple gaze told them everything they needed to know.

"We were trying to enter the Slytherin's common room to ask a few students if they knew about Slytherin's Heir so we could do something and stop the attacks" Harry confessed sincerely.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Alright, I won't make a big fuss because of this but I need to tell Minerva after Miss Granger drinks her potions" she said in a tone that gave no opening for excuses.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey" the couple answered in unison with their heads down, fearing the impending scolding from their Head of House.

Pomfrey just shook her head, "Here Miss Granger, drink these potions, they will restore you to your normal self in a few hours, you too Harry, it will revert you to your normal self in a matter of minutes, meanwhile you two can stay here, I'll go fetch Minnie" the healer instructed to which the two students just nodded in agreement. Not that they had a choice.

After drinking the potions, Harry returned to his normal self.

"That's better… I don't particularly fancy seeing you like Crabbe" Hermione told him playfully, trying to follow Harry and Poppy's advice to be more optimistic.

Harry smiled amusedly; "Yeah, I know, I don't fancy looking like Crap either" Harry told her making her giggle.

"Come here silly boy" she told him as she kissed him passionately.

It was definitely a new experience to kiss a cat-girl, Harry noted. For starters, she had no lips… but in exchange she had quite a long tongue that, despite never exploring that kind of kiss before, Hermione tried to use now that she had the chance. He of course never thought of complaining.

As Harry gently grabbed her arm, he confirmed what he had noticed before, her skin was covered by a thin layer of fur that was really soft to the touch, because of that, Harry immediately started to caress her arms, and when the kiss deepened, she began to purr, making Harry's nether regions to act in a way he had just recently started to notice when he had some indecent thoughts of his girlfriend. Harry decided for his health and safety he would never admit it to her until he was in third year at least. He knew he'd had to face immeasurable teasing and Daniel Granger's Wrath if the members of his family were to find out.

Hermione was getting used to this new experience. She noticed that having one tail was far easier to get used to than having nine. Her tongue was more sensible and felt flavors more intensely than before so she could taste Harry in a way that surprised her. Every sound was stronger and her nose could pick scents far easily, almost like if she was using her magical sensing on all three senses. She could hear her own purr and Harry's guttural moans as they kissed. Her cheeks were burning because of the excitement and the arousal that she was starting to develop. And the worst thing was that she couldn't ignore it since her clothes were evidence and her nose was confirming her own scent.

The blissful experience however finished quite abruptly.

"Mr. Potter!" came the hard voice of Minerva McGonagall from the doors of the infirmary making Harry and Hermione jump in fright.

The stern looking woman advanced to them in an imposing pace that made Harry sweat of nervousness.

"Mr. Potter," Harry cringed, "while I do understand your concern for Hermione and the need of reassurance; that does not justify this behavior on the Hospital Wing. Just because she is still a young girl does not give you the right to lead her to defile this place with your indecent behavior" the Head of Gryffindor House scolded Harry severely.

However her words didn't have the effect she expected. She noticed that Hermione, even covered by fur, somehow blushed (her fur darkened a little bit). Harry on the other hand began to grin. Both reactions appeared on her student's faces when she said that Harry had convinced Hermione to kiss in the Infirmary.

She stopped her rant and looked at her students closely, "Okay Harry, what did I missed?" she asked seeing the engraved reactions.

Harry looked at Hermione briefly, making her blush harder and then turned to Minerva, "What makes you think I was the one who convinced Hermione to… explore our lips and further up our teeth?" he asked cheekily, '_Traitor!' _He heard Hermione's voice on his head.

"Well, the mere fact that you were raised by Sirius Black is more than enough reason for me to suspect" McGonagall said as-a-matter-of-fact.

'_Damn you lecherous dog!'_ Harry cursed his godfather mentally.

Sitting in a couch of Potter Manor, Sirius Black sneezed suddenly, '_Must be the Flu'_ the man thought.

Harry's brief mental rant ended quickly and Hermione could see that something 'clicked' on his head.

"Let me tell you Aunt Minnie, that I am still an innocent kid… Perhaps it would be better for you to notice that _Hermione_" Harry told his girlfriend's name seductively, '_How in the world can he do that?!'_ Hermione asked herself annoyed, "is actually almost a year older than me, therefore the one corrupting the other should be her and not me" Harry said with yet another cheeky grin.

Hearing Harry's words, Hermione wore a massive blush, since her honey brown fur in her face and neck became almost black because of the embarrassment, "HARRY JAMES POTTER I AM NOT CORRUPTING YOU!"

-oOo-

As expected, the next day Hermione was back on good shape and the Pack reunited to have a meeting to see if Neville and Dora had any success on their mission.

"I'm telling you already, Draco knew shit!" Dora replied exasperated after the Twins asked the same question for a fifth time, much to the others amusement.

Neville decided to help Tonks, "Yeah, we asked him and he knew nothing, according to him, his father claims to know something but we have no clue, what we DID confirmed was that the Chamber was opened 50 years ago, by Hagrid if we are to believe Malfoy Senior's word" he said in a calm tone.

"That's ridiculous! Hagrid would never do something like that! He may have some weird liking to big, dangerous animals but he would never kill someone!" Harry ranted heatedly, refusing to believe that his half-giant friend would be a murderer.

"Harry! We know that… We do… I refuse to believe that myself, and there has to be another explanation, so just stop it!" Tracey reprimanded the Boy-Who-Winced-at-his-Friend's-Tone.

Hermione walked to where Harry was standing and hugged him from behind, trying to calm him with soothing words.

Luna noticed that Hermione began purring slightly and made Harry relax considerably.

"Did you know that cat people can hypnotize muggles with their voice? And that while they may look like humans, they retain some of their animal part abilities like increased equilibrium, enhanced speed and agility and the ability to made their nails grow into claws?" Luna said absentmindedly making Hermione and Harry groan instantly.

'_We shouldn't have told them' _Hermione told Harry mentally.

Daphne looked at her confused, "While that is a nice bit of information, what does it have to do with what we were talking about?" she asked mildly curious.

Luna smiled brightly, "Nothing at all… I just remembered when I saw Hermione… I think she could be a very nice kitten" Luna said simply.

Everyone in the room bar Hermione and Luna began laughing out loud because of the first year blonde's words, even Harry, when they remembered Hermione as a cat girl, making Hermione wear an epic blush.

"Hey knock it off!" Hermione shouted at her friends, who in that moment were getting closer to stop being her friends in her opinion.

George began taking deep breaths and stopped laughing, "Alright, that wasn't funny at all… but this is" he said as he threw a ball of yarn making Hermione look at the object as it flew in front of her and she tried to reach it but managed to stop herself before doing so.

"GEORGE!" she shouted as she began chasing the Twin around the common room shooting hexes until he ran outside the room itself leaving a fuming Hermione and a group of students holding their ribcages because of the pain of laughing so hard.

Hermione just looked at them and sighed, "You guys suck…" she said defeated.

Harry just held her strongly, "Don't worry Mai, you'll scratch his face with your new claws next time you see him" he told her good heartedly making her smile.

"Yeah, I think I will"

-oOo-

"How I missed pranks" Dora said wholeheartedly.

Harry, Luna and Neville laughed, "Yeah, I know" Neville said happily.

A couple of days prior, Ron Weasley had been responsible of giving Harry detention. While the Gryffindors were in potions class with the Slytheris, the redhead began asking Hermione for help to which she had refused since she was already helping Neville, who was having trouble with this particular potion as well.

Ron, still unable to complete his potion decided to ask Harry for help and began throwing ingredients of his potion to Harry to gain his attention until unfortunately one of the little objects fell into his cauldron and began reacting.

The ingredient Ron threw was extremely volatile and in combination to the potion that Harry was doing, and the stage it was, the cauldron exploded, throwing shrapnel around hurting Harry, Neville, Hermione, Tracey and Daphne, who were all seating close to each other.

Snape, not bothering to investigate what had happened, assigned Harry detention with Filch for the rest of the term and refused to even hear Harry, knowing perfectly that he could overturn his detention. He dismissed the wounded students and sent them to the Hospital Wing to get healed.

So because of that, the New Marauders decided to give Ron some payback.

Dora and Harry found a way to make a spell react when in contact with another. Therefore, Harry and Hermione asked the elves to charm all the food that was going to be in the Gryffindor table since it would only react with the spell that Dora had placed on Ron.

"Guys, look, Ron's going to grab his first bite" Hermione said quietly as the three Gryffindors looked at their Housemate when he bit the chicken leg he had on his hand. As soon as he started chewing, the chicken exploded weakly in his mouth. The explosion caused pain equivalent to a slight toothache.

The three Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff kept sniggering during the whole feast as they saw Ron trying to find food that wouldn't explode as soon as he started munching. Suffice to say, he never stopped trying even if he ended up crying for not being able to eat as much as he was used to.

And just for the fun of it, they did the same with Snape, Draco and his goons the next day.

-oOo-

"I think we got everything and we're good to go" Harry said cheerfully as he and his friends reunited in the Queens' Chamber.

The Twins were double checking their trunks and Neville was doing it as well. Neville asked for something to one of the Twins and Wonder Twin Number 1 turned to help.

A brown cat entered the room trying to make no sound. The female cat was walking close to the corners of the room and finally it found its target. With a sudden dash, the cat jumped high and using its both paws, with its claws fully retracted, slashed the face of one of the redhead fourth year Gryffindor Weasley Twin. The schoolboy screamed in pain as his cheeks were burning from the scratches.

Everyone turned around to see George stumbling and falling to the ground with his hands on his face, now sporting three cuts on each cheek.

Harry began laughing hard at the sight and walked to George, "I'm sorry mate but I did warn you about making fun of Hermione with your cat jokes" he said as he slapped his back.

The brow cat walked proudly to the center of the room and turned into Hermione making everyone squeak in glee.

"Hermione you got a second form!" Susan screamed excitedly as she ran to her almost sister-in-law and tackled her to the ground with a hug, both of them laughing.

Tracey and Dora, seeing their friends on the floor jumped on top of them making the four girls exclaim 'Ooof' with the impact and start laughing again.

Daphne was chuckling to see the four girls on the floor but the chuckle ended when she felt someone casting the Leg Locking Spell on her and being pushed towards her friends.

Luna, being the perpetrator of the spell, just smiled and sat on top of Daphne's back.

The boys were laughing really hard to see the scene with the exception of Harry who started taking pictures of the scene with his camera, finally breaking into laughter after the last shot were Luna made the 'Peace and Love' sign to the camera.

"I believe they won't appreciate if we join in the pile of bodies frisking and rubbing against each other, right?" Fred asked his brother once they were able calm down.

"Nope, they'll probably hex us to oblivion, our bodies will never be found and people will forget about our existence if we do that" George said he was rubbing his cheeks.

Once they all settled down, they headed to the carriages to start their six hours trip back to London and enjoy their vacation.

-oOo-

"Is good to be going back home!" Daphne said excitedly as she thought of her parents and her sister Astoria.

Susan smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Is good being in school and all but nothing compares to the chaos that we get to enjoy in our house" she said merrily making Dora, Harry and Hermione laugh.

"I feel bad for those who won't be able to though, Colin, Justin, even Nick and Mrs. Norris" Neville said as he remembered the ones who had been petrified, with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Near-Headless Nick being the most recent victims, just a week before the end of term.

"So Hermione, have you found out all the changes that the Polyjuice did to you?" Daphne asked curious, since Hermione was a one of a kind case.

Hermione smiled brightly, "Yeah! Or at least I think… Let's see, like Luna said a few days ago, I have better balance and equilibrium, I can run faster than ever and I'm just as agile as Harry and maybe even more; I found that I do have retractable claws" she said and she lifted her hands and her nails grew longer and sharper and then they returned to normal.

"I have a better hearing and sight without tuning my inner form or using Magical Sensing, and I can see more clearly when its dark… plus I can become a cat as you all saw when we were on our common room" she said merrily as George glared at her, more so after she had refused to heal his 'wounds'.

'_Is just a scratch' _had been her cold response.

"I also have longer and sharper canines and I have cat's eyes so Madam Pomfrey gave me contact lenses" she explained.

Luna looked at her curiously too, "Do you have the hypnotizing purr and can you do cat sounds?" she asked.

"Eh… no, I don't have that…" she said as she thought about and then she looked at Harry who knew that she COULD mew and purr, "Although, I do know for sure that Harry likes when I purr" she said teasingly making her and Harry red.

Tracey laughed, "That's not how you tease Hermione, only he is supposed to go red, not you too" she said mockingly as Hermione scowled.

Luna couldn't keep her curiosity on check any longer, "Can you lick yourself? Can you spit hair balls? Can you land on your feet when falling great distances? Do you have nine lives? Do you have six breasts?"

"LUNA!" Hermione shouted red faced after the question onslaught from her Ravenclaw friend. Everyone of course was laughing at Hermione's expense.

"What is it Hermione?" Luna asked innocently but her face betrayed her as she couldn't control her smirk and start laughing hard.

"Why you little…" Hermione said exasperated as she jumped from her seat towards Luna and started tickling her unmercifully making the youngest of the group laugh harder than before.

Once they calmed down Hermione spoke again, "Luna, you know I love you dearly, like if you were my baby sister, but I'm warning you, one more time and I won't be just tickling you" Hermione threatened.

-oOo-

Harry, Sirius and Remus were walking in the fields of the property while they talked about Harry's term when they found Elizabeth and Elesar Denning walking to them.

"Lord Potter is nice to see you" Elizabeth greeted Harry with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her, "Elizabeth, Elesar, nice seeing you too, and is just Harry, Lord Potter is only for when we're dealing with official things but otherwise is just Harry… How you've been doing? Have you settled alright on your house?" Harry replied to the werewolf/man couple.

"We're good Ha-Harry, and yes, we've found the place lovely and really quiet, our children sure love the open place to run and play" Elesar said excitedly.

"Yeah… Mia and Logan are like the Tasmanian Devil, they just can't be still and quiet" Elizabeth added to her husband's comment.

Harry smiled brightly, "And what do you think of the house and the park? Remus told me that Vargas and the Vega brothers finished your houses last month and the park last week" Harry asked.

Elesar answered, "The house is amazing, is comfortable, spacious and has a very homely feeling to it and the park is great as well, the kids are excited for spring to come to enter the pool" he said with a grin on his face.

"That's excellent! And how is the Medical Facility? I was informed that construction ended on early October" Harry asked. He had been informed by Sirius and Rauri about the progress on the lands but he wanted to know if his people was happy and wanted to hear it from them personally.

"Is excellent, we have containment cell with cushioning spells so we don't hurt ourselves and we don't need to go worry that much since we have the Wolfsbane now, the healers are really kind too" Elizabeth explained.

Sirius had employed a couple of healers, husband and wife to manage the facility, their names was Marcia and Julius Miller and they lived inside the facility since it had a nice apartment integrated so they could be close to their patients.

Harry had stipulated that they would contract muggleborns only if possible and Sirius, Remus and Narcissa were working under that rule as much as they could.

The fact that House Potter-Black-Bones was only working with muggleborns and half-bloods almost exclusively irked the purebloods greatly but Sirius, Amelia and Narcissa just ignored the elitists complains.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and after some more talk about the Barns and the livestock they had he returned with Sirius to the Manor while Remus stayed to talk with Elizabeth and Elesar.

"They have done a great job" Harry told Sirius while they walked back to the house.

The Grim animagus smiled, "Yeah, they have… they did the whole delimitation of the grounds in a couple of days. By the way, we got the wardstones, Remus and Cissy are going to start the placement diagram of the stones and I hope that the wards will be done by the time you return in summer" Sirius told Harry cheerfully.

"That's great Padfoot!" Harry replied excitedly.

Sirius smiled, "Besides that, we now have sixteen healthy cows, a strong bull, around thirty sheep, four horses, forty chicken, ten ducks and six geese; you have quite the farm here Harry" the man told his son/godson jokingly.

"WE have a quite a farm here, not just me… after all, we all live here" Harry said quietly.

Sirius gave him a one-armed hug as they kept walking back to the Manor.

-oOo-

Harry, Hermione, Dora, Susan, Neville, Luna, the Twins, Tracey, Daphne and the recently introduced Astoria Greengrass were sitting on the Manor's living room anxiously with Remus, Helen Greegrass, the Grangers and the Tonkses.

"What do you think? You think they've succeeded?" Neville asked Luna curiously.

Luna just kept quiet thinking about it until she grew tired of doing so and sighed, "I don't know Neville, I thought the Nargles could have told me something by now but they are unusually quiet too… Maybe the Ministry finally adopted the Nargle defenses we've been publishing on the Quibler" she said sadly.

Daphne gave her an annoyed look, "Don't you think it would be easier to say that you didn't knew, little Moon?" she asked her younger friend; after living several months with someone, you get to know your roommates and Luna was no the exception for Daphne, or Tracey for that matter.

With time they had come to know Luna, they began reading the Quibler too and they managed to discover that the eccentricities of Xeno and his publication may not be the real deal, however the girls discovered instead that while the Lovegood House did believed in some of the creatures they wrote about, some other articles were actually a disguised form of protest against Fudge's government. Plus, some of their conspiracy theories were not so farfetched.

Luna smiled brightly, "Maybe… but is funnier my way" she reasoned. Daphne just shook her head and the rest of the teenagers laughed.

Astoria was three years younger than Daphne and was expectant to get to go to Hogwarts in less than two years. She was a blonde girl with deep blue eyes. Some would say that she was a carbon copy of her sister, given their appearances; the only difference between them was the hair. While Daphne's hair was straight, Astoria's was slightly wavy, like Hermione's after she began using on her first year.

The little girl was astonished to see the merry banter of the group of friends even when they were all clearly stressed for the event that was developing many miles away from there. They had all a sense of comfort, pleasantness and even a role among each other that surprised her.

She knew her sister was known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin but this had nothing cold about it.

Harry and Hermione were the leaders of the group, which was quite obvious that even a blind man could see it. Harry was the one who set pace and took the decisions while the others followed. He was the first to charge and the last to leave. He was their inspiration and role model given his loyalty and his rectitude.

Hermione was the main brain and second in command. When Harry was not around, she was there to set things straight. She was the one who provided the information to Harry so he could make right decision and she was their main strategist. Daphne and Dora were their support in that area. She was also the enforcer, the one who would set straight the members of the group.

Dora was the 'big sister' figure. The one everyone could go to if they had some problem. She was also a strategist and was the sneakiest apparently. She was also the one who teased everybody and the one that could give some advice in the matters of the heart.

Susan was the Law expert, given who her mother was, it was expected. She was also 'momma bear' she was the one with the maternal instinct in the group, the one who gave hugs first and cooed the other members. She was warm and smart and was the one with the ample bosom.

Neville was a supporter for everyone that needed him. He was caring, strong and was their herbs expert too; he was also their muscle, since he was stronger physically that Harry given their body structures. He and Harry were the ones who knew more about weapons too.

The Twins were also good strategists but they were the inventors of the group and the main source of laughter inside the group. They were catalogued as the main pranksters and the comical ones, but they were also ingenious and serious when the situation demanded it. Plus they were the 'sports' experts of the team.

Tracey was a supporter like Neville. She was warm, outgoing, flirty and a tease. No wonder she and Tonks got along really well. She was also the fashions expert of the group. She was compassionate and really fun to hang out once she trusted you.

Daphne was the customs and tradition expert and was a support for Hermione with the rational thinking. She was also the one who pushed forward to make the hard decisions, the one who could freeze her heart in the times of need contrary to her warm nature.

Luna was their wild card. She was the one who thought out of the ordinary and gave them insight that neither Daphne nor Hermione could provide given her particular way thinking. She was also the mystical one, believing in things not many did. She was also fiercely loyal and the aloof. For her it was all happiness.

Astoria was quite analytical and she could deduce all this just by seeing them interact in the Potter's Manor living room. Her musings were interrupted by the green flames that flared from the fireplace, giving entry to Sirius Black, followed by Amelia Black, Narcissa Black, Augusta Longbottom, Xenophilus Lovegood and Edward Greegrass.

A shout of from the teenagers could be heard as the adults arrived to the Wolves' Lair.

Sirius and Amelia embraced Harry and Susan while the rest of the teenagers went to their families.

"So what happened?" Harry asked expectantly and the adults all frowned and turned their heads down slightly, in a defeated manner.

"You couldn't do it?" Dora asked Narcissa depressed.

The adults looked at each other and smirked, "Of course we did it!" Sirius shouted excitedly and everyone began cheering loudly. Rauri and Tiki had the table ready to have dinner so the whole group sat down.

The group in Potter Manor had been anxious because Sirius and the other members of the family that were on the Wizengamot were going to fight to remove the Underage Use of Magic Statute and allow Hogwarts students to do magic in their homes as long as they respected the Secrecy Statute.

"Fudge didn't agreed, but the united front of the Light and Neutral families allowed this to happen" Amelia told the group while they were having dinner.

"Who opposed?" Neville asked to no one in particular.

The adults snorted, "Who else, the pureblood supremacists. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, McNair among others" commented Edward Greengrass.

"I'm glad that the Head of the Foreign Families supported us" Narcissa said gleefully, still 'high' for their astounding victory in the Wizengamot.

"What do you mean with the Head of the Foreign Families?" Dan asked confused.

Augusta answered this particular question, "The bigotry of the Ministry prevented the incursion of all non-British families to the Wizengamot so they would not 'stain it and corrupt it' as Lord Malfoy said once; therefore, to somewhat appease the foreign noble and pureblood families, one of the previous Ministers made a seat that represented all the Foreign Families" she explained with disdain since it was not right in her opinion.

"But aren't the Malfoy family French?" asked Tracey with an edge on her voice.

Edward smiled, "Peace my dear" he told to his 'almost other daughter'. "And yes, they come from France, but as you well now, money is power, that gained them their seat. Is almost a shame that they are not as powerful as before" he said in false sadness making Harry and Sirius laugh, since they were somewhat the responsible for this.

"Which families belong to the Foreign block?" Hermione asked curious.

Narcissa smiled at her nephew's girlfriend, always huger to know more, "Well, that would be the Zabinis, the Changs, the Patils, the Lis, among others, mostly are businessmen. The Head of the Block is Donatello Zabini" she said only to receive the joined shout of 'WHAT?!' coming from the teenagers.

Everyone in the table got quiet; the adults were quite shocked to the reaction.

"Why do you all shouted?" Asked Sirius.

Fred was the first to recover, "Blaise Zabini, apparently Mr. Donatello's son, is one of Malfoy and Nott's cronies. The time of the fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin he was one of the instigators as well as the time Harry beat the crap out of the Slytherins that antagonized him when he was selected as Gryffindor's seeker"

"That being the reason, we find it weird that the Zabini family had worked against the Malfoy's since they are supposed to be allies" George finished the explanation.

Helen laughed good naturedly, "Just because you are have the same belief with another family does not make each other allies, and even if it were like that, every family fights for what it stands for, never forget that Fred and George" she told them wisely.

The conversation kept for a few hours until it was time to leave. The Twins were the fists to leave followed by the Greengrasses and Tracey, then the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods, leaving only the members of the Pack, who decided to go their rooms, and the Grangers.

"Hey Harry, Emma and I were wondering if you would like to spend the 25th with us, after you open your presents here of course, we are going to a party with Emma's family and since we already know your family we want you to meet Hermione's" Dan told Harry warmly.

Harry was glad for the invitation and a nod from Sirius gave him the answer however the panicked look on Hermione made him worry.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked carefully, trying not to be pushy.

Hermione just avoided his gaze, "Is… nothing Harry, don't worry" she answered the question sadly.

Harry placed his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face so she could see him in the eye as he remembered his Occlumency lessons with her.

"Is it about your cousin?" he asked tenderly.

Hermione opened her eyes wide, "H-How do you know?!" she asked surprised, however the gears on her brain made the right turn and she remembered the reason he knew and talked before he could reply, "Never mind, I remember you saw my memories… there's nothing I can hide from you, right Harry?" she asked warmly.

Harry kissed her lightly on her lips, "Nope, there is none…" he said as he kept quiet for a moment, "You know, I should go with you, maybe this way she'll back off a little bit now that you have a boyfriend to watch your back… who, by the way, is a Lord and one of the richest wizards in all Britain" Harry said with his Pack of Hogwarts Official Feral Grin, as Luna called it.

Hermione's eyes shone in glee to know that her boyfriend was all in for some payback to the girl who had been her Dudley Dursley.

Dan and Emma smiled to the couple since they knew everything about them, the memory share because of the Occlumency, the protectiveness for each other, their usually fierce loyalty and their ruthlessness to make someone pay when they had done something bad to the other. The fate of Lockhart came to their minds.

They knew that Hermione's cousin Glinda had bullied her for as long as they could remember, calling her names, taking her books from her and ripping the pages and her mother Theodora, Emma's older sister, never did something to educate her. Therefore they were ecstatic to know that there was a reckoning coming to the little bully.

"Um, is it bad for me to be expectant to see what Harry and Hermione will do with dear Glinda?" Emma asked concerned.

A definite 'No' came from Dan, Harry, Hermione, Amelia and Sirius.

-oOo-

The next day, Harry wanted to ask something about the Secrecy Statute so he wouldn't get in trouble with the Wizengamot just days after they had approved to remove the Underage Use of Magic restriction.

Harry, used to live with Sirius being single, entered his godfather/father's room without knocking.

"Hey Sirius I wanted to ask you if- HOLY SHIT! Argh! Oh my eyes! Argh! MY EYES! For the love of Merlin please somebody gauge them out!" he began screaming and ran from Sirius and Amelia's room for he had found them having sex.

As the members of the family got out of the room seeing what had happened, Harry's screaming could be heard even upstairs. Remus and Andy approached Sirius' room and Andy knocked the door.

"Is everything alright?" she asked curious more than concerned.

A red faced Sirius came out of the room wearing only a robe, "Eh, hi Andy… well… you see… looks like Harry entered the room without knocking… and… he found Amy and I having sex… so… I guess you can figure out what happened…" he said embarrassedly and entered his room again without waiting for a comment, leaving the members of the Pack outside of his room laughing at Harry's situation.

An hour later, the pack was having a delicious breakfast provided by Rauri and Tiki while Harry kept shivering in fear and muttering 'How can someone bend that way…' when a Hogwarts owl arrived to the Manor flying straight to Remus. The werewolf opened the letter and its contents made him look at the others.

"Hey guys look what Dumbledore sent me" Remus told everyone on the table.

"What is it dear?" Narcissa asked as she moved her chair closer to Moony.

"Dumbledore wants me to replace Lockhart for the rest of the year" Remus said still trying to process the information through his mind.

"That's great Moony!" Susan said excitedly while Dora and Harry supported her with a 'Hell Yeah!' each.

Narcissa hugged Remus and kissed him soundly, "I'm very glad for you" she told him warmly.

"We all are… You ARE going to take the position, are you Moony?" Harry asked good naturedly.

Remus smirked, "Of course I am" he said simply making everyone cheer again in celebration.

-oOo-

"Lord Black, I hope you're quite pleased with this deal, I'll assure you that the council will take care of your company" the man with the suit said pleased.

"I'd like to thank you for your dedication but please take note that this is not MY company… My son here-" Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder as he said this "IS the legitimate owner of the company. He has been studying business management since last year and this will be his 'trial of fire' as some would say" Sirius said with

The Director of Grunnings Drilling Company wasn't so happy about this, however, given the fact that now Lord Sirius Orion Black and his son Harry James Potter-Black were the new owners of the company, he had no choice but to follow the new directives of the business.

"I'll support whatever your decision is Milord, I will do my best for the well-being of the company" the aged man seriously.

Sirius smirked, "I know you will, Director, I know you will" he said as he shook his hand with the man he had just made a business deal.

-oOo-

"Harry!" Hermione's voice shouted excited as he came out of the Granger's fireplace surrounded by green flames.

Harry smirked as he saw his girlfriend and he hugged her fiercely. "Happy Christmas Mai!" was Harry's greeting.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" Hermione replied with her eyes a perfect imitation of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

Dan and Emma approached Harry and wished him a Happy Christmas as well as they both hugged their 'almost son-in-law'.

Harry hugged them back and he grabbed the bag he had brought with him from Potter Manor.

"What's that Harry?" Emma asked curious. Harry smirked as she asked this and his clothes suddenly changed color to a bright red and white fur began growing from the sleeves and the boots as well as the trim of his jacket. Harry out on a hat he had on his pocket and he began growing a beard and mustache, both white. His body began to grow and when he put on some glasses he had hidden he was the exact representation of Santa Claus himself.

"Ho, ho, ho; you really thought I would come here empty handed?" Harry said merrily to which the three Grangers laughed.

"Of course not!" Dan replied happily.

Harry grinned as he took a small present from his bag, he looked at the tag and handed it to Emma, he took another and handed it to Dan and he took one last that he gave to Hermione.

"Open up!" Harry said excitedly to which the three Grangers complied. Dan and Emma opened their presents and when they opened the flat boxes that contained their gift, they both discovered a piece of parchment written by Harry. Their eyes widened when they read the message and looked at Harry dumbfounded.

Hermione opened her present and discovered it was a necklace made with carved river stones, a book of magic illusions and a picture. When she inspected the stones, she realizes that they were all defensive runes of every kind. Hermione smiled at Harry's thoughtfulness and the she looked at the picture. She giggled when she discovered it was a picture taken the day they came back from Hogwarts, more explicitly, it was a picture of the girls falling to the floor and Luna sitting on top of them making the 'Peace and Love' sign to the camera and then helping the girls stand up only to Susan tackle Hermione again and the whole process begin anew.

She was about to stand up and hug Harry when she hear her mother shout in surprise.

"Is this for real?!" Emma asked excitedly. Dan looked at Harry with the same excitement his wife did and Harry nodded smiling.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curious to which her mother suddenly gave her the original Female Granger Hug, "Harry has given us the opportunity to become magicals" Emma said to her ear making Hermione's eyes bulge out comically.

"Harry! How?! Is it really possible?!" she asked her boyfriend excitedly to which Harry nodded, "Yeah, it is… I discovered the ritual in the Potter Grinmoire recently, about a couple of days after we came back from Hogwarts, it was actually well hidden in the book, the only reason I found it was because it was because there was some magic residue on the page the ritual was written"

"But… how? How can you give a person a magical core?" Hermione asked while she tried to process the information.

Harry smiled warmly, "The difference between a non-magical, a squib and a magical is the size and strength of their core. A person's core level ranges between 5 and 10 m.c.u.; a squib's core varies between 15 and 20 m.c.u.; and wizard or witch is born with a core that ranges between 25 and 35 m.c.u." Harry explained.

The three Grangers understood the explanation but Emma was curious, "Harry, what does m.u.p.m. means?" she asked.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I should have explained that first. Magic can be measured, it divides in power and recharge rate, the power rate is measured by Magical Core Units, therefore m.c.u.; and recharge rate is measured by Magical Cycles per Minute, m.c.p.m." he explained.

Hermione asked this time, "And what are the usual standards for a wizard?" she asked curious.

"An average grown witch or wizard has 50 m.c.u. and 10 m.c.p.m." Harry revealed and Hermione began to grow excited.

Harry smiled and talked before she could speak, "Yes Hermione, I know the spell to see our Magical units" Harry said and he walked to Hermione.

"Magia Revelo" Harry casted and above Hermione appeared the number 57/12.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Is this for real?" she asked excited as the information settled on her head.

Harry was pleasantly surprised, "Looks like it" he then turned to Hermione and hugged her warmly, "When you grow up fully you'll be a very strong witch" he told her tenderly.

Hermione smiled and without any advice she casted the spell on Harry, the numbers 62/13 appeared above Harry.

Hermione gasped, "H-How is this… Harry this is awesome!" she said happily though whit a little hint of envy when she saw Harry's magical power.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, it is. It surprised me and everyone back in the Manor when we did the test" Harry said simply.

"What were the other's numbers?" Hermione asked curious.

"Sirius was 73/12, Mum was 75/10, Aunt Cissy was 65/24, she surprised us with her recharge rate; Moony was 77/19, he believes is because of his lycanthropy; Aunt Andy was 80/9, I began really fearing her that day; Uncle Ted is 65/10; Dora was 85/29" Hermione gasped in surprise as well as her parents, "Yeah, we all got surprised about that and since then we can't hear the end of it from her; I believe is because of her metamorphmagus powers, since her power is active and flowing every second making her core 'exercise' and grow. And finally Sue was 49/9" Harry finished telling her the measures.

The Grangers were surprised to know Harry had a really powerful family, they all were above the average and Dora was a powerhouse, even Susan was considered powerful since being a second year she was already one the adult's average levels.

Harry smiled, "I believe we got out of topic. Before going back to Hogwarts, we are going to do a ritual in Wolf's Den to absorb ambience magic and make your core grow to a wizard-size core" Harry explained.

Emma frowned, "Is really that easy? Then why people don't use it more often?" she asked and Harry grimaced.

"Two reasons, first, originally, to do this, a wizard used his core to give magic to the intended person, ergo, making the giver weaker. This would mean nothing to powerhouses like Merlin, Morgana, Hogwarts Founders or wizards like them, but for average wizards it would made them almost squibs. We fixed this, like I said before, by absorbing ambience magic from the Forbidden Forest, this way we don't sacrifice our cores and you can still become magicals. The second reason is that this ritual is apparently banned by the Ministry. Good luck with that" Harry explained.

The elder Grangers nodded in acceptance, it seemed easy enough. Hermione was fuming for the wizards' lack of sense for not thinking in Harry's way before and for the bigotry that plagued Magical Britain but in the end she felt happy.

The Grangers gave Harry his presents and Harry was happy to receive a Quidditch Seeker Armor from Hermione with a message that said 'I won't loose you because of rogue bludgers'; he received a package of Wand, Sword and Broom polishing kit from Dan and he received a Snitch from Emma in red and gold colors.

Harry smiled, "Thanks for the gifts guys" he told them warmly.

Emma snorted, "Is not good enough compared to what you gave us Harry" she said decisively.

Harry laughed, "If I'm honest with you, the only gift I need you gave it to me already which is been responsible of Hermione being born and accepting our relationship, so what more can I ask" Harry said sincerely earning a kiss that took Hermione's parents breath away before Dan began to cough in an attempt to separate them.

Dan smiled, "Well, if you're done, we need to get ready, there's a family meeting we have to go and a certain niece you two have to put on her place" the head of the Granger family said merrily.

**That was it, I hope you've liked it! See ya next week!**


	18. Electroshock

**Hi guys! Sorry I'm late, but I was on vacations and couldn't post earlier.**

**I won't write much here since you probably want to kill me for taking so long.**

**I been thinking in two options for my story. One person told me she was interested in me making Bellatrix a good character and I read a fanfic where James and Lily were not death but in stasis. I've liked both ideas and while I am going to use them both as main points in another story I'm going to write after I finish Pack of Wolves, I wanted to ask you, do you want me to include these ideas on this story? Please let me know either by review or by PM. If I do end up using these points, Bellatrix will be good around the middle of the story, between fourth and fifth year; and the Potters 'revival' would be by the end of the story, between fifth and sixth year or in the epilogue. Then again please let me know. And for now, enjoy the chapter.**

"Who in the world is that hottie that came with Hermione?!" Glinda asked curious and slightly infatuated to her friend Lauren, who was spending the holiday's with her friend's family. Lauren looked at her friend's cousin and the guy she came with and similar thoughts came from through her mind.

Glinda Jones and Lauren Gretel were middle-high class girls, fashionable, good students since their grades always ranged between A's and B's; they both were considered two of the most beautiful girls among her peers, Glinda with her ivory silky skin, wavy brown hair and blue eyes and Lauren with her light tan, black curly hair and brown eyes; they were the most popular girls on her school, girls lined up to be their friends and boys lined up to ask them on a date; Glinda's mother loved her and her father spoiled her rotten; Lauren came from divorced parents that spoiled her even more than Glinda's parents did their friend so they both had everything they could ask for.

However, in that precise moment their faces were craved with a scowl directed to Glinda's younger cousin and Lauren's former classmate, Hermione Granger.

The two lifelong friends arrived early in the afternoon to Grandma Tori and Grandpa John's house, mother of sisters Emmaline and Theodora Benson, now Granger and Jones. The elderly woman had greeted the girls with a long big hug and a tray of cookies, it was Christmas after all.

As time passed by, other aunts and uncles arrived including Uncle Ben, Uncle Lou and Aunt Daisy, siblings of Theo, along with their cousins, which were a lot and younger than them, so the girls didn't cared about remembering their names.

Lastly, about five minutes ago, the last members of the family arrived, Aunt Emma and her husband Daniel. What surprised the girls was how Hermione was looking and that she had came with a young man, since the girls couldn't call him boy judging the looks.

-oOo-

"Harry, stop fidgeting with your jacket, you look very handsome and my family will love you" Hermione said amused at Harry's attitude to the prospect of meeting Hermione's family.

Harry was wearing black shoes, jeans and long sleeved t-shirt and a light brown jacket with fur on the inside (imagine Leon Kennedy on Resident Evil 4). He also had his hidden blade with him since Sirius had forbidden him to leave without it.

Hermione was wearing blue jeans with brown shoes, a turtle neck gray sweater and a brown trench coat, her hair set with a French braid.

Dan and Emma grinned mischievously, "So… the great Harry Potter finds it easy to kill Trolls, face bad guys, duel and expose rapist fraudulent wizards, but is afraid of meeting his soulmate's family?" Emma said with a grin that rivaled the Marauders' when they were planning something.

Harry frowned lightly, "Yeah well, what if they don't accept me, what if they don't like me… I can't do anything about it!" Harry whined much to the Grangers amusement.

The car trip was short from the Grangers house in to Hermione's grandparents' house.

When they arrived, Harry saw that the house was actually big, three stories high, colonial looking, painted a very clean white with brown details in windows, doors, fence and such.

The Grangers plus Harry entered the main door and Harry found himself in a corridor that had a set of stairs to his left, a couple of crystal doors on his right and apparently the kitchen and the dinning room further down the hall.

A white haired woman came out from the kitchen and greeted them.

"Emmy! Happy Christmas!" the woman said to Emma. '_Emmy? Now that's teasing material, just wait for Sirius or Aunt Cissy to know' _Harry told his girlfriend mentally, receiving a giggle from her part.

"Hi mother! Happy Christmas! Is nice seeing you!" Emma said as her mother released her from her hug. Harry noted that Emma and Hermione must have learned the Female Granger hug from Hermione's grandma.

Hermione's grandmother greeted Dan and she turned to Hermione. "Hermione! Is that you?! My God! You've grown so much and so beautiful!" the woman said to a red faced grinning Hermione as she hugged her.

"Thanks grandma, Happy Christmas! I've missed you" she said excitedly as she separated from her grandmother.

The woman finally turned to Harry, "Hello young man, I don't believe we've met before" she said gently.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, "Grandma, this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter; Harry this is my grandmother Victoria Benson" Hermione introduced them.

"It's pleasure to meet you ma'am, now I know where Emma and Hermione's good looks come from" Harry said warmly making the woman smile mischievously back at him.

'_Smooth Harry. This way you'll have my whole family under your thumb. Who would've thought you could be so suave… very Slytherin of you' _Hermione told Harry mentally.

"The pleasure is all mine young man and thanks for the compliment but I'll tell you now, no kissing after our first date" she replied to a red faced Harry.

"Come in now, the rest of the family is here already" the woman told the Grangers.

'_I like your grandma, it looks like she's like Dora and Aunt Cissy' _Harry told Hermione mentally making her laugh, '_Yes she is'_

The group entered through the double doors on the right and Harry saw a few adults and several kids talking and playing in a big living room along. Harry also noticed two girls sitting in one of the couches that looked like the same age of Hermione and his.

'_Who's the famous Glinda?' And who's the other one?' _Harry asked Hermione.

'_The brunette is Glinda, the tanned one used to be my classmate when I was little and is Glinda's best friend, her name is Lauren' _Hermione said slightly angry and Harry identified them in the memories he had from Hermione's childhood. He also discovered that this Lauren had been Hermione's main tormentor when they were kids.

"Hermione!" a little girl shouted and literally tackled Hermione to the ground while both girls laughed.

"Hey Annie! My God you've grown so much!" Hermione said happily to the little girl, who must be around 6 years old, according to Harry's calculations, '_Seven actually' _Hermione corrected.

"Harry this is my cousin Annie; Annie this is Harry" Hermione introduced the two of them.

"Is a pleasure to meet you Annie" Harry said and kissed the little girl's hand making her giggle.

Hermione promptly introduced Harry to the rest of her family not saying he was her boyfriend. They all were very amiable to the young man.

Finally, the two girls that were Harry and Hermione's objectives for the night approached. Harry used a wandless Tripping Spell on Glinda and the girl fell down head first, dragging Lauren when she tried to stop the fall.

Harry had begun practicing wandless casting per Sirius instruction since the end of first year using all the spells he had learnt on the school year. Hermione had adopted the same practice after he had told her about it before the Lockhart situation on the Diagon Alley and by now they were quite decent in the art.

Glinda didn't saw with what she had tripped with but the fact that she felt embarrassed was there nonetheless. Her father, who was the one closest to the girls, helped them up.

She walked with all the dignity she could to her cousin and 'friend'.

"Hi there, I'm Glinda Jones, I'm Hermione's _older _cousin and this is my friend Lauren Gretel" the brown haired girl said with a slightly seductive voice.

'_Hey! She's trying to do your seductive voice!' _Hermione told Harry amused, '_Too bad she doesn't have it right…'_ she added making Harry smile.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's boyfriend" he said with his Loop-Sided Heart-Melting Smile, capable of rendering defenseless witches of even McGonagall and Pomfrey's caliber, '_She's going to be so jealous' _Hermione said mentally.

This was a correct assumption since Glinda, and Lauren for that matter, were indeed oozing jealousy, '_How does the bookish beaver could get a boyfriend this hot!' _Glinda asked herself.

Hermione noticed that everyone in her family was smiling warmly at her; she knew they were happy for her.

Lauren spoke suddenly, "Excuse me, are- are you by any chance Lord Sirius Black's son? You look a lot like him" the raven-haired girl asked. After the purchase of Grunnings, Harry and Sirius appeared on an article on the newspaper about the purchase that included a picture of him and Sirius. Padfoot believed that physical evidence was needed to strengthen his 'Lordly-arse' presence on the reunion.

Harry smiled brightly, "As a matter of fact yes, Baron Harry James Potter, Head of the House of Potter and Heir apparent of House Black at your service" Harry said with a smooth silky voice that made the girls' knees weaken.

Glinda was now definitely incensed. She couldn't fathom how could have Hermione got a boyfriend who was handsome and from royalty. She did not deserve him; he needed a girl who was beautiful and popular like herself.

For a brief moment, a deep silence descended among the four teenagers, the adults had already left to say hi to the adult Grangers and the children were looking at the teenagers with rapt attention. It was know in the family that Glinda was the bad cousin and Hermione the favorite cousin among them and their rows were legendary in the Benson family so they were expectant.

"S-So how did you guys meet?!" Lauren asked in a high tone.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other as Hermione grabbed his hand, "We actually met at the train to school on September of last year, we've being friends ever since" Harry said. They had agreed to speak about their lives in Hogwarts only leaving aside the magical parts.

"Oh, that- that's nice… eh, and when did you two started dating?" Glinda asked.

"We started dating last December. We are both studying in a boarding school in Scotland, on the Highlands. On Halloween, last year, a bear entered the school and Harry saved me from it, this made us closer and we started dating before coming back to London for Christmas" Hermione said happily.

The girls had mixed opinions, on one side, it was extremely romantic for them; however, on the other side, it sounded a little farfetched.

"How did it happened?" Lauren asked, trying to confirm the veracity of this.

Hermione smiled, "I had some issues with a classmate and left the class in tears, Harry looked for me around the school but couldn't find me. At the time of the feast, one of our professors found the bear and told the students about it so they could go to their rooms, I was not there but one of our classmates told him I was hidden in the bathroom so he dashed off to warn me" she explained, leaving the rest untold, however the girls wouldn't believe it.

"And?! What happened?" Glinda asked.

'_Seriously, I believe this two are like Parvati and Lavender' _Harry said mentally.

Hermione continued with the story, "Well… Harry found me when the bear was going to attack me. He jumped on his back and he stabbed the animal" she said simply.

Glinda and Lauren looked at each other, "How in the world he stabbed the bear? He took off of the feast with a knife on him or something?" Lauren asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other; '_Show them, it might make them fear you and because of that, me too, and I have no problem with that' _Harry nodded.

Harry lifted his hand and he activated his hidden blade making the girls gasp and jump in surprise.

"This is a hidden blade and I'm a Lord, nobility have the risk of being victims of kidnappings and murder after all so I'm always armed" he said simply.

The two teenagers nodded slowly. The guy was handsome, member of the Nobility, capable of defending his girl; he was in many ways an excellent catch. They wanted to know more though. Even if he and his blade were a little bit scary.

"A-And how did he asked you out?" Glinda asked Hermione. Hermione smiled and knew she could twist the knife with this question.

"He actually asked me in front of all my classmates. In the school we are accommodated in mixed Houses, there are four, named after the founders of the school. The House itself separates in boys' rooms, girls' rooms and a common room. So, one day, a friend of mine called me down to the common room when suddenly all the lights shut down and I saw him walking down the stairs singing a song for me. I was surprised to see him with his guitar; he rarely lets anyone hear him play. When he finished the song he asked me to be his girlfriend and I couldn't say no that so I accepted and here we are" Hermione said happily.

Harry smiled at her, "After that I asked her to spend her vacations with me and my family and she said yes to that too; she and her parents spent the Holidays in Potter Manor with my family, and because of that, we both have grown close really fast, Dan and Emma included" he said.

'_He's definitely a good catch, he's going to be mine' _Glinda told herself.

She approached Harry seductively, "And pray tell Lord Potter, what do you see in Hermione that attracts you? I may be able to best her in what you say…" she said in a low voice.

'_Is she for real?! There's no way in the world she would be able to best you! In any way! And besides, that purr was way too false, I prefer the real deal' _Harry complained mentally.

On the outside, both, Harry and Hermione looked relaxed; on the inside they were annoyingly amused.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, I don't really think you can achieve what you claim to be able to do but I'll tell you nonetheless" Harry told Glinda, who scowled at Harry's bluntness.

"Hermione is not the perfect girl, but she is the perfect girl to me. She is smart beyond words, really intelligent and wise and there is no way I would date a girl I won't be able to talk to easily. Communication is important. She is caring, kind, funny, and has a really good sense of humor. She is playful, maybe a little bit rough, but I like her that way. She is brave, honest, and she would never doubt to kick my arse if needed when I'm in the wrong. She completes me wholly and she is, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I've ever met, on the inside and the outside. I love her chocolate eyes, her wavy brown hair, her beautiful smile, everything about her" Harry told Hermione's cousin.

Glinda couldn't think what to do. She had never found herself in a situation in were a guy was actually refusing her. Were she was considered not so beautiful and worst of all, a situation were Hermione was best than her in every sense. She felt at a loss.

Lauren felt the same way; she had to admit that Hermione wasn't the same girl she used to bully two years ago. That Hermione was a bucktoothed, bushy haired nerd that whose only interest was books and following, rules. This Hermione had a presence; she had actually become a beautiful 13 year old girl. Something about her gave her the feeling that she was not to mess up with. It was imposing to tell the truth.

The voice of one of Hermione's aunts broke everyone from their musings. And everyone went to have some dinner.

The dinner itself was good and the company was rather nice; they all talked and laughed. They also had time to try and tease the boyfriend of one of theirs. Harry however was standing strong. Dan said that, knowing Sirius, Remus, Narcissa and Nymphadora, the family was just too easy for Harry. This actually made him blush. In the night, the only persons who did not had a good time were Glinda and Lauren, who had seated in front of Harry while Hermione was on one side and Emma on the other.

Glinda because every time she tried to be flirty with Harry something happened to her. Trying to eat 'sexily' she ended up poking herself wit her fork once. In another moment like that, the piece of meat fell down from the utensil, splashing her clothes with sauce, rewards of a wandless banishing charm.

Later on the evening, she undid the top button of her shirt and leaned on the table to get some bread from a plate, too bad her clothes stained with the sauce of the food. She would never know that Harry levitated her plate slightly to get the wanted effect.

Lauren on her part tried to imitate Glinda and drink water sexily and ended up almost chocking. Besides that, she kept winking at him and Harry decided to give her a miniscule Stinging Hex that made her eye irritate.

However, the Crème de la Crop was his reenacting of the Sixth and Seventh year prank on the Slytherins back on his first year. Before sitting in the table to have dinner, he had helped Grandma Tori set the plates; obviously he gave Glinda and Lauren theirs and, in a swift move, he slipped a timed keyed laxative, brewed by his dear Aunt Cissy.

The faces of the girls when they felt the need to go to the bathroom was hilarious, Both girls opened their eyes comically as they felt the rush on their stomachs, they began sweating instantly and they both stood up from the table running to the nearest bathroom. Lauren got there first so Glinda went to the other bathroom.

It was 'sad' to say that Glinda never made it to her destination; she broke down about three steps away from the door. Lauren, on the other hand, had to clean herself in an unconventional way since there was no toilet paper in the bathroom or anything that she could use to do so for that matter. Hermione's illusions were great to hide any cleaning material to both girls.

Completely humiliated, both girls were not seen again in the whole meeting until they left.

During the rest of the dinner, people spoke about what could have happened to both girls. In the end they all agreed that probably the food just didn't do well to their bodies. Dan and Emma shared knowing looks with Harry and Hermione that were missed by everyone except surprisingly, Grandma Tori.

Time later, as the Grangers were leaving, the Matriarch of the Benson Family escorted them to the exit.

"Before you leave" the elderly woman said at the door, "I want to know, how did you do it?" she asked.

The two perpetrators and the two accomplices paled in shock, "Wh-What are you talking about mum?" asked Emma nervously.

Victoria laughed hard, "My dear child, you honestly believe I missed those looks between the four of you? I'll tell you I'm not mad at you, on the contrary, Theo has been negligent on her education regarding Glinda, and I know she has been less than pleasant with Hermione before. Is not my place to correct her but after hearing your conversation with her before the dinner and the 'accidents' she and Lauren suffered, this was a clear signal that she is not to mess up with Hermione, or you young Harry for that matter, but I'd really like to know how" the woman said interested.

The four conspirers breathed in relief to know they were not in trouble with the woman. Harry and Hermione looked at each other having a private conversation.

'_What do we do? If we tell her that we used conventional means she won't believe us. She is far too Marauder to not notice something was up and I don't want to lie to her' _Hermione asked Harry.

'_Well, is a good thing that none of this was made with a wand, and according to the Secrecy Statute, as long as she is not talking to everyone about magic, we can tell her. But like I said, she has to promise not to say a thing' _Harry replied confident, being that the reason he wanted to talk to Sirius when he found him in bed with Amelia. The mere thought made him shiver in fear.

"Grandma, we can tell you but not here and not now, if you really want to know, maybe we could come… tomorrow?" she said as she turned to look at her parents.

Both Dan and Emma looked worriedly at Harry and Hermione, "Are you sure? Is it possible to do this?" Dan asked warily.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I think there'll be no problem" he said and then Hermione turned to her grandmother.

"Like I said, if you really want to know, we could come here tomorrow, what do you think?" she asked the curious woman.

Victoria looked at the members of her family plus one and she noticed that much secrecy must be for something important, she decided she really wanted to know.

"Is ten in the morning alright with you?" the woman said calmly to which Harry, Hermione and her parents nodded and left with the promise to return later.

-oOo-

Victoria Benson woke up the next morning feeling somewhat anxious, her family had left late in the night and her husband had agreed to go fishing with his two sons after she had told him that the Grangers were going to visit in the morning.

She got ready and prepared a nice jar of coffee, she knew perfectly that Emma and Hermione were coffee addicts and needed it in the morning to work correctly.

Half and hour later, a knock on the door made her go the entrance of her house where she found Dan, Emma, Hermione and Harry standing outside.

As she let them in, the four of them became a little bit wary.

"You know, I was just curious, if you can't tell me then it's alright" Tori said, trying to ease them up a little bit.

The four smiled at the woman's intent. "Don't worry grandma, is not that we can't –well, we're not supposed to say but that's not here nor there- the thing is we don't know where to start" Hermione said as she thought in what way this could be revealed.

"What if we show her Fenrir and Nova?" Harry suggested, "I believe that will be more than enough proof, plus we both can cast wandless, a little bit, so…" Harry added to which Hermione nodded.

They both stood up and moved to the dinning room, which was more spacious that the living room.

"You asked how we did what we did, I guess that you realized we did it without anyone realizing" Hermione told her grandmother.

The woman nodded, "That and everything that happened to the girls were not simple mistakes from them" the elder woman said.

Hermione nodded, "Well… this is our secret" she said simply and both she and Harry turned into their animagus form.

Victoria Benson had seen a lot in her life, her husband had fought on World War II and she had been a survivor of the initial attacks on England, she also had been a nurse and had seen a lot of accidents, grave and bizarre, and she thought nothing could surprise her now at her old age, but she discovered she was wrong.

In place of her granddaughter's boyfriend was now a huge black wolf that had some kind of white fur patterns and in place of her granddaughter, was a big brown fox with nine tails that were on fire!

She gasped at the extraordinary sight and the incredible beauty of both animals.

"You can pet them mum, they're just Harry and Hermione" she said as she kneeled between them and petted their heads and backs.

Victoria Benson was not a coward so she bent down and petted Hermione's head and ears. Hermione, feeling playful, petted her grandmother's arm with one of her tails surprising the woman when she realized that the blue flames didn't burn her.

The Matriarch was surprised about the magnificent animals that were standing on her dinning room. A few moments later, both canines returned to their human form.

"How?" was Grandma Tori's simple question as she couldn't formulate a proper question to which both teenagers smirked, "Magic!"

-oOo-

The Pack had met on Wolf's Den for this particular day and motive. On the ground outside the Tent, a magic circle had been drawn with the blood of a deer, infused with several potion ingredients, creating runes on the forest floor.

Inside the circle, Dan and Emma Granger were sitting with only a robe covering their bodies. The rest of the members of the family were gathered around them.

Harry and Narcissa were standing in front of them with wands on their hands, making several complicated patterns, Remus, Sirius, Amelia, Susan, Dora, Hermione, Andromeda and Ted were surrounding the circle as they pointed their wands to the elder Grangers.

Harry and Narcissa began chanting the ritual words as Harry pointed his wand to Dan and Narcissa to Emma.

_Magica est intus est vestrum_

_Expergiscere ad vocare ex umbra in solem_

_Effercio hoc est enim corpus de dukeros_

_Ius honorarium pertinet_

_Vitam vivere dies sui_

_Natura munus dare magnitudinem_

(Magic on your inside)

(Awake to the call from the dark to the light)

(Fill this body with the power)

(That belongs to you by heritage)

(Live your life everyday within himself/herself)

(Nature gifts you with its greatness)

As Harry and Narcissa kept repeating the chant over and over again, magic began to pour out from the trees, the animals, the ground and the air itself and began to flow towards Dan and Emma.

Like the force wave of an explosion the magic began to travel towards Dan and Emma. The magic circle began glowing with a deep red light and the bodies of the elder Grangers began to 'pulse' like a heartbeat.

They began to glow as well as the magic reached the magic runes and ran through the ground towards them. A sudden pain emerged from within Dan and Emma and they started moaning as they were assaulted by the rush of magic from the area.

The magic rush grew in intensity and speed and the Grangers were now screaming in pain. Hermione was crying to see her parents in pain but kept herself from rushing towards them since they all knew that it was going to hurt.

Thankfully for them, the pain soon left their bodies and a wave of power came from within them indicating the end of the ritual.

Dan and Emma fell to the floor panting hard. This time Hermione did not contain herself and she ran towards them.

"Mum! Dad! How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

Dan smirked, "I feel great, a little bit tired and sore but I can feel… something warm in my chest… like some kind of… power" he said.

Emma nodded enthusiastically, "I can feel it as well" she said excitedly.

Harry lent Dan his wand, "What do I do with this?" he asked.

Sirius conjured a couple of vases, "Wave against one of the vases, if the ritual worked, something will happen to it" he said simply.

Amelia lent her wand to Emma and both wave the wands against the vases; to everyone's surprise and joy, one of the vases exploded while the other was banished away, breaking when it hit the floor.

Hermione hugged her parents with tears on her eyes, "You guys are magical now!" she said excitedly.

Dan and Emma returned their wands to their owners and both hugged Harry and Narcissa.

"Thanks Harry, Cissy, you have no idea how grateful we are for giving us the opportunity to be closer to our daughter now" Emma told Harry tearfully.

Harry just shook his head, "There's no need, Hermione's happiness is all I care for and this makes her happy. Now all you need is to get your own wands and learn to use magic" Harry said with a smile on his face.

Both elder Grangers nodded. "We will go to Ollivander's shop in Hogsmeade and we will say that their wands were lost in a fire" Remus said simply.

They all nodded and once the Grangers put on some clothes, they left with Remus and Narcissa as the rest went back to the Manor.

An hour later, Dan returned with a 11' vine, unicorn hair wand and Emma with a 12' holly, dragon heartstring wand.

"Starting tomorrow, you guys will come here after closing your practice and Cissy, Amelia or I will teach you how to do magic" Sirius said with glee on his face.

The elder Grangers agreed quickly and thanked everyone again for what they had done for them.

-oOo-

"We are really proud of you guys, we really are, mate" Harry said to the Mackenzie Wolf and the small Wolverine that were standing in front of him.

The group was sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express as they headed back to Hogwarts. They had been sharing their holidays among each other and Neville wanted to share with them his achievement, he had finally turned into an animagus. Susan had told Harry already but hadn't showed him so she joined Neville in the demonstration.

"I'm pleasantly surprised that you both managed to transform so quickly, it took me almost a year to do so" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"I guess that age really does matter on this issue, seems that when some is more mature, magically speaking, it really is easier to achieve the transformation" Harry said to no one in particular.

Susan and Neville turned back to their normal forms, "Maybe, it could be that we've been training ever since November two years ago almost non stop" he offered with a smile on his face.

"Maybe…" Daphne said absentmindedly as she thought about becoming an animagus.

"You know, we need to give them a name" Harry said as he grabbed his Communication Mirror.

"Moony! Padfoot! Conference" he said to the mirror. A couple of minutes later the faces of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin could be seen on the mirror.

"What is it pup? Already in trouble?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Remus' voice could be heard as well, "Padfoot, he is not you, you know, there's no way Harry could have gotten in some kind of trouble so early" he said sternly.

"I'm sorry Professor Lupin, I forgot I was talking to you" Sirius mocked and the group could see Moony giving him the two finger salute.

"Alright, alright, stop bickering you two" Harry said to which the two Marauders responded with an enthusiastic 'Sir, yes sir!'

"Cheeky little buggers…" Harry grumbled, "Now, back to the issue, names, we need names for these two" Harry said a she pointed the mirror to Neville and Susan who transformed into their animal forms.

"What about… Paws for Neville and… Claws for Susan?" Hermione offered.

Dora was thoughtful, "What do you think of Brownie for Neville and Blackie for Susan?" she said with a grin on her face.

"Sound like dog's names, probably fitting for Padfoot but not for these two" Harry said.

"Hey!" Sirius complained and Dora pouted.

"I'm thinking Howl for Neville and Glutton for Susan" Remus said but Susan's growl made him know she wouldn't agree to that name.

"I like Howl but what do you think about Carrion for Susan?" Sirius said and Susan growled again.

Harry smiled, "I believe that Susan will take offense for every name we give that is related to food" he said and the wolverine nodded.

"I like Howl and Claws" Luna said. The Twins and Tracey nodded in agreement. Harry Hermione and Daphne soon joined.

"Well, it seems that these two now have names that will forever identify them as Marauders, so welcome Howl and Claws. Now is time for you to return to your human forms and say your vows" Sirius said and the group did the mock ceremony of acceptance making Neville and Susan 'official' members of the group.

After that, the group of friends shifted their conversations to their holidays.

Daphne and Astoria spent the festivities in Switzerland, skiing and getting to know the small country; the only moment they had been in England was the day that the Educational Decree had been approved.

Dora and Susan had spent the day on the house playing pranks to Sirius, Remus, Amelia and Narcissa earning and earful from Andromeda, Ted just found the situation amusing.

Tracey had spent the holidays in Australia; her parents didn't want to spend the day on cold old England and decided a change of scenery would be good.

Luna and her father had spent the day with the Longbottoms after Neville had invited them to celebrate with his family since this year it would only be his Gran and him, his other uncles and cousins would spend the Holidays in another house and Augusta had been a little bit sick. A visit to the healer would have done the trick but she was really stubborn and didn't like to go to the hospital.

The Twins had stayed at the Burrow but their brothers managed to come home for Christmas, although they only stayed for a couple of days.

The Chaser girls, Wood and Lee Jordan had stopped by the compartment and they stayed for a while. The five of them had spent the Holidays quietly with their families.

"Hey Harry, thanks for the gift, my family and I loved it!" Katie told Harry enthusiastically.

"What did you give her dear brother of mine?" Susan asked Harry mockingly.

Harry smiled, "The same I gave the others" he said simply as everyone took their Communication Mirrors.

"He gave us one each and one for our parents" Fred said with scowl, "Not sure if it's a good idea considering who our mother is, but that's just us"

George laughed, "Yeah, now she will call us every night and scold us every time McGonagall tells her of our pranks plus the necessary Howler" he said sternly.

"Sorry mate is not my fault that you get caught sometimes" Harry said in an arrogant tone.

Hermione swatted his shoulder, "Be nice! Just because you are a better prankster than these two combined doesn't give you the right to rub it on their noses" she said sternly but everyone could see the gleam on her eyes and the smile that threatened to appear on her face.

"Did you hear Fred?!"

"She thinks we're not good enough pranksters?!"

"That's just rude lassie!"

"Yeah, very rude missy!"

"However fear not as we the Weasley Twins"

"Will prove the whole world we are the best pranksters of the world!"

As the Twins spoke, the Chasers groaned, "Hermione, do you realize that now you've made the job of looking out for these two much harder than before?" Angelina said sternly.

Hermione ginned sheepishly, "Sorry"

"I don't really think she did this on purpose, the Wrackspurts manifestation is strong in this one" Luna said suddenly in Hermione's defense making everyone start laughing at the out of place comment.

Daphne hugged Luna fiercely, "We really love you girl!" she said as Luna returned the hug. Tracey joined the hug and Luna found herself sandwiched between the two Slytherins of the group.

Harry quickly grabbed his camera and took a picture, "Behold the proof that the Ice Queen is not as cold as everyone think she is" he said as he lifted his camera in victory.

"Hey give me that!" Daphne said as she tried to snatch the camera out of Harry's hands making him jump out of the way, Tracey tried to take it from him but Harry just evaded, soon after, physical attempts became magic attempts and soon enough the students on the Hogwarts Express could see a gleeful Harry Potter running with a camera on his hands and the Ice and Fire Queens chasing him through the train.

-oOo-

'_How do you know this is going to work?'_ a girl wrote in an old diary.

'_Don't you trust me my child?' _the diary wrote back with lack ink.

The girl thought for a moment, '_Is not that I don't trust you… but I don't trust myself, what if it doesn't work?'_ she wrote furiously.

The response came instantly, '_It will work my child, you just need to be sure not to be caught, I told you already, three drops every meal. If you ask the elves to help you they will' _the diary replied back.

'_Will they?' _the girl asked, still unsecure of things.

'_Of course they will, they live to serve, just tell them that Madam Pomfrey asked them to pour this on his drink, tell them is a nutrition potion that he has to drink for the next couple of months and in that time, your dreams shall become true' _the diary answered the girl's question.

'_So it will take a couple of months then?' _the girl asked curious.

'_Yes… while not as strong as Amortentia, this potion will work better when it reaches its full effect. Remember, if starts having feelings towards you in a matter of days, it will be suspicious, however, if these feelings develop over time, it will be more realistic, this way no one will doubt and no one will suspect, my child, just make sure he drinks the potion and he will be yours…' _the diary told the little girl.

Sais girl smiled cruelly, "You will be mine, Harry Potter, I'll become your dreams, your life, your money and your fame will be mine, I will be Mrs. Harry Potter and I we will live in a palace, full of servants, I will be famous and rich, you will be the perfect husband, you will give me gifts every single day. You will have no other than me, my prince, not even that mudblood whore that you follow so faithfully, you will be completely mine my knight"

-oOo-

A couple of days had passed since the group had returned from the holidays when and unusual event happened. The group was having dinner in the Ravenclaw table with Luna when student approached them.

"Excuse me… can I talk to you for a moment" the student said.

The members of the Hogwarts Pack turned around and found themselves facing a face down Blaise Zabini.

Harry looked to Daphne and Tracey who shrugged as they have no clue what this was about. He then turned to Hermione and Dora who both nodded.

"Yeah sure, what can we do for you?" Harry asked politely.

Zabini took a deep breath and bowed slightly, "I want to apologize for my behavior towards you and your friends last year. I had recently arrived from Italy and had no friends other than my housemates. I let them influence me against my family's beliefs and I began following them blindly. The day we fought with you… it was an eye opener, I realized that blood status means nothing and, on the contrary, preparation and a person's decisions are what define someone" he said as he stood straight.

"I want to apologize and ask for forgiveness" he said finally.

Harry and the others looked at each other briefly, "Why now Blaise?" Harry asked curiously, no hint of hatred or bitterness could be head on his voice and this made the Slytherin relax a little bit.

"It took me a while to find these answers. I did say that it was after the fight but I never said it was something immediate, this past term I dedicated it to observe you and your friends and I saw that you share a bond of trust and friendship, you all help each other and that's what makes you good and strong and better than some of us Purebloods" Blaise explained.

Harry nodded, "Then in that case we forgive you. We actually have no problem with the Slytherins unless they are acting like prats, but since that's not the case right now, and definitely not the case with you, we forgive you, all of us" Harry said seriously but finished with a smile on his face.

Blaise bowed slightly again, "I thank you for your words, I appreciate it" Blaise said and he turned around to leave.

Harry noticed that his friends all nodded to him and he needed no further words, "Hey Blaise!" he shouted making the Slytherin student turn around.

"Yeah?" he asked curious.

Harry smirked, "Want to sit with us?" he said with a grin on his face that matched the others' warm smiles.

Blaise was shocked for a moment but managed to nod. He then approached the table and Harry and Susan, who was sitting to a side of him, scooted over so he could sit.

Blaise sat down and saw that Harry had his hand open towards him, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said.

"Blaise, Blaise Zabini" he introduced himself and the rest of the group did the same. He had approached the group to apologize but instead he found a group of students who wanted to be his friends.

-oOo-

"Are you really going to do this?" a girl asked to her friend.

"Yes. That little bitch hasn't been sleeping on her dorm, she has been disappearing time to time, and it's because of her that we've been pranked non-stop but the Twins. That little bint has to be taught a lesson" the leader of the girls said heatedly.

One of the girls was dubious, "But we're just going to rough her a little and lock her up, right? We won't hurt her?" she asked.

The leader of the girls shook her head, "No we won't hurt her unless she gives us a reason to do so, which I actually doubt, we're five and she's only one. She has never tried something before, why should she try now?"

The other four just nodded and followed their friend.

-oOo-

Her Charms class had ended and she had gone to her previous dorm to talk with a classmate for some annotations she needed. Luna was walking down the hall singing a little tune she had learnt from her mother a few years ago, this however didn't prevented her from noticing the incantation an unknown person casted against her. As soon as she heard the whispering voice of a spell, she waved her wand and quickly and created a shield that protected her from the attack.

The red colored spell bounced on the shield as soon as it touched it. Luna's dazed and dreamy eyes focused momentarily before returning to their usual state.

"Hello Marietta, is been a while since the last time we talked isn't it?" Luna said merrily as she saw Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang, Su Li, Morag MacDougal and Mandy Brocklehurst walking towards her.

Marietta scowled, feeling angry for being countered so easily, "Where have you been Loony? We've certainly have missed you dearly" she said in a sickly-sweet tone.

Luna tilted her head to a side with a smile, "Here and there, my friends and I have been spending a lot of time together, we have many projects and stuff" she replied.

Su Li, a second year from her house, snorted, "Friends? Come on! Who would like to be friends with a Loony like you?" she asked mockingly.

Luna lifted her non-wand hand, "Well let's see… Harry, Hermione, Susan, Dora, Fred, George, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, Blaise, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver are my friends. They love me and they like me for who I am. I have many friends now!" she said excitedly much to the others irritation.

"They are just using you Loony, no one in their right minds would be friends with a crazy girl like you" said Cho Chang trying to be cruel.

Luna smiled at her, "No, I don't think so… they're really nice to me. Harry and Hermione are like my siblings and Neville is a really great guy, really cute!" she said excitedly, making the other girls angrier.

"You know, I was wondering, have you missed the broom closet, it told us it had been feeling lonely without you. Actually it asked us to take you to it so you could have a nice long talk" Morag said, trying to scare the first year student.

Luna tilted her head again, "Mr. Broom Closet is not nice to me so I think I'll pass, but please do tell him I said hi" Luna said ending the conversation as she turned around to leave to her common room.

Marietta couldn't keep the charade any longer and she sent a stunner to Luna which was deflected easily since Luna guessed this was going to happen.

When the five girls looked Luna in the eye, they noticed that gone was the dreamy eyes and instead Luna had a cold look in her eyes, "I'm not the same scared girl you knew anymore, one more spell and I'll be forced to respond, please don't force the issue" she said in a no-nonsense tone.

Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart, but they are human like anybody else. The girls decided to attack and the five sent their hexes to the blonde girl.

Luna's shield protected her from the Stunners sent by Su Li and Marietta as well as the Stinging Hexes sent by Mandy and Morag but Cho's Bludgeoning spell broke her shield and hit her on the chest, sending her flying down the hall.

Luna landed on the floor painfully with her left elbow breaking it. The gray eyed girl hissed in pain as she stood up with rage.

"Expelliarmus!"

Luna's overpowered spell missed Cho by mere inches, hitting one of the armors disarming it and making the pieces fly away with more strength that Cho's spell.

The five upper students realized that Luna had a strong bite and decided to hit hard too. Marietta shot a Blasting Hex to Luna's feet. Debris and dust filled the corridor. Luna, sensing an attack jumped to a side and an Incarcerous spell followed by three Stunners flew past the dust.

Luna, despite the pain in her arm shot back a couple of overpowered Stinging Hexes.

It had been a few years since somebody had made her angry and the last time that had happened, Ron Weasley had needed to go to St. Mungos with five broken bones, result of accidental magic.

Cho and Marietta sent an Acua Eructo each, trying to hit the evasive firstie who countered with a Banishing Charm blocking the water jets coming on her direction.

Luna sent her own Acua Eructo followed by a Glacius Charm making the water jet turn into an ice spike that buried into the ground on purpose.

"That was a warning shot, leave me alone!" Luna said seriously.

The two oldest students however wouldn't listen the warning. "Why don't you just die bitch?" Marietta replied as she shot a Bombarda on the ceiling above Luna making rock pieces fell on Luna hurting her shoulder, however, Luna was no pushover.

"Carpe Retractum!" Luna cried and a beam light enveloped Morag, the return of the beam send Morag flying through the hall right into Luna's feet. Luna pointed her wand to the girl and hexed her with a couple of Stunners.

Mandy and Cho shot a couple of Banishing Charms on the debris and a couple of rock hit Luna on her chest, making her gasp, however Luna recovered quickly and sent a Flipendo spell that hit Cho squarely on her chest making her fall to the floor but she stood up quickly. Luna shot back a Slug-Vomiting Charm that hit Cho again, taking her out of the fight definitely.

Mandy, Marieta and Su Li began shooting Cutting Hexes against Luna. Her shield deflected a few of them but as the shield broke she had move to avoid the spells. A few of them managed to make some cuts and scratches on Luna.

Luna had learnt Familial Magic from her father when she was away on vacations so Luna pointed her wand at the three girls and used a special elemental spell that her mother had developed.

"LABINA NIVIS!" she shouted and a burst of snow came out of her wand burying Mandy and Su Li beneath it, however Marietta ran back to avoid it.

The spell was really draining and the amount of damage done by the older students made Luna begin staggering. Marietta pointed her wand and Luna did the same when she saw the third year student; both girls shot a final spell that ended the fight. Marietta's spell pierced Luna on the chest, leaving a bloodied hole on her. Luna's Stunner hit Marietta seconds later after she sent her spell knocking her unconscious.

Both girls fell on the floor, with Luna panting hard, her breaths forced and painful.

Luna slowly reached her Communication Mirror and talked to it hoping her message would reach her friends.

-oOo-

Neville was on the group's common room with a book on his hand. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were on class, the Twins, Susan and Dora too. Harry and Hermione had run off who knows where and Luna said she needed to talk to a housemate of hers to ask for some notes she missed. Neville offered to escort her but she had told him it wasn't necessary since she was going quickly and according to her it was probable that the girls that usually bullied her were on the Library so Neville complied.

Neville was thinking about Luna. He had grown fond of the lithe girl. She was really smart and funny, she was a hardworking girl and very talented and he liked her perpetual cheerful attitude. She usually could learn faster than Harry and Hermione and that was saying a lot. When she talked, either she was blunt or mysterious on everything she said and that was something Neville liked about her for it made her a very interesting person. Her belief in different creatures made her a fresh breeze on this stagnant world that refused to change. She was completely opposite of him for he was serious and a more slow learner and a little bit pessimistic but it was something that he liked as well.

And as a plus, she was a really beautiful girl; he loved her dirty blonde hair, her easy-going smile and her dreamy gray eyes.

Neville was taken out of his train of thought when he felt his mirror warm and tremble, meaning someone was calling him.

When he took it he saw Luna's face covered with grime and she was bleeding from her mouth.

"N-Neville, Harry, H-Hermione… I ne-need help… I'm near the Ra-Ravenclaw Tower… please hurry" she managed to say as she fell unconscious to the floor, her mirror falling to the floor as well and taking her out of the image.

Neville quickly jumped from the couch and began running towards Ravenclaw Tower.

-oOo-

Harry and Hermione were spending some alone time in the Astronomy Tower since it was empty at this time. Harry was sitting on the floor with Hermione sleeping peacefully leaning her back against his chest as he had his arm around her.

The vibration and heat of the mirror woke her up and she grabbed it. She gasped as they listened and heard Luna's plea for help and quickly stood up to help their friend.

-oOo-

Neville ran as fast as he could to the Tower and he finally found Luna laying face down on the floor. Blood was coming out of her back and when he turned her around he saw the wound had pierced from front to back. She wasn't bleeding much so that meant that the wound didn't pierced any vein or artery but it was bad nevertheless.

"Neville…?" Luna asked weakly as she opened her eyes lightly.

Neville nodded, "I'm here Luna, I'm here, don't worry you'll be okay, Harry and Hermione are coming and we will take you to Madam Pomfrey" he told her reassuringly.

Luna nodded slightly as she tried to keep awake. She coughed blood as time was running out.

A cat and a raven appeared down the hall as they moved towards Neville and Luna.

"What happened?!" Hermione shouted nervously.

Harry turned around and saw the 'battlefield'.

"Looks like these girls ambushed Luna and a fight ensued. It must have been bad enough to create all this damage on the hall" Harry said as he surveyed the scene quickly. He removed his cloak and used to do pressure on the wound.

"We need to take her to Pomfrey and fast" Hermione said.

Neville had an idea "Hermione, use a Size Growing Spell on me to make me big enough to carry Luna down the halls"he instructed her and turned into his wolf form.

Hermione nodded and she did as told. Harry caught on quickly and wrapped Luna's torso with his cloak and levitated her to Neville.

Hermione used a Petrificus Totalus spell on her to avoid movement from her, casted a Lightweight charm on her too and finally used a Sticking charm on her so she wouldn't fall from Neville.

As soon as she did that, Neville sprinted down the hall to reach the Grand Staircase quick. Harry turned into his raven form and flew down the stairs to tell Poppy to prepare. Hermione turned into her cat form and ran alongside Neville.

-oOo-

Poppy Pomfrey was making a potion inventory when she heard the Infirmary doors open loudly and someday calling her as well.

When she came out of her storage room she saw a frantic Harry Potter.

"What is the matter Harry? Why are you shouting?" she asked concerned.

Harry turned around when he heard Poppy, "Poppy! Luna was attacked near the Ravenclaw Tower and is badly hurt; Neville and Hermione are bringing her here as we speak"

As soon as he finished talking, a brown wolf entered the Hospital Wing carrying a girl on his back followed by a brown cat.

The cat turned into Hermione and she removed the Sticking charm from Neville and Luna's back.

Madam Pomfrey levitated the girl to one of the beds.

"Alright let's see. Several sign of trauma on her chest and shoulder, left elbow broken, several cutting wound on her whole body, magical exhaustion and a piercing wound on her chest. However did this to her either wanted her dead or seriously hurt" she said as she began working on Luna.

She began working on closing the big wound, however she had lost a lot of blood between the time she was given the wound and the time she had arrived to the Hospital Wing. She began pouring Blood Replenishing down her throat but after a few attempts Luna's heart finally stopped beating.

Poppy was aghast, she had never lost a patient in the school before in her life and didn't knew how to react. She slowly turned around to see Harry, Hermione and Neville looking at her with expectant faces that quickly turned into faces of despair as soon as they say Poppy's face. She hated to give people bad news.

"I'm sorry kids, looks like she lost a lot of blood and her stopped beating… she's dead" she said seriously.

Hermione's cry could be head from the Great Hall. Harry held Hermione on his arms as she they both cried for their friend. Neville held Luna's hand on his and began crying too.

"I- I'm sorry kids… If I could somehow bring her back from the dead I would but so far, magic can't do that…" she said depressed.

Hermione however opened her eyes wide, "Magic can't… but muggles can…" she said in a whisper. Harry looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he asked but she didn't answer since she had turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy! Give Luna another Blood Replenishing Potion!" she ordered.

Poppy just shook her head, "Miss Granger, there's nothing you can do about her" she said trying to convince the girl but Hermione would hear none of it.

She then turned to Harry, "Harry, I need you to help me, I need you to do CPR on Luna while I look for more potions" she instructed and Harry finally understood, '_Muggle resuscitation methods!' _he told himself, '_You're a genius!' _he told her mentally as he literally shoved Neville aside.

Neville saw that Harry began making rhythmical pressing on Luna's chest; he could hear Harry count from one to five, pressing Luna's chest on every count and then opened her mouth and kiss her. Neville momentarily saw red and was about to hex Harry when Hermione stopped him.

"Neville, don't! He's trying to help!" she said as she grabbed his arm and put herself between him and Harry. He then took a potion Hermione handed him.

"Pour it down her throat and stay clear" she instructed. Harry nodded and did as told. The word 'clear' gave him the information he needed.

Once he poured the potion, and stepped away. He heard Hermione shout 'Clear!' as she pressed her wand on Luna's chest. A sudden impulse of magic, shot from Hermione's wand like an electroshock making Luna's body jump slightly.

Harry began pressing Luna's chest as he had done before and when he counted to five, Hermione applied another magical shock. Neville and Poppy saw Harry and Hermione confused, since they didn't knew what they wanted to achieve until the pair tried the same operation for a seventh time. Luna suddenly gasped and she began breathing again.

Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see that these kids had somehow brought back Luna to life but she decided to ask questions later. She started healing the wound again.

A few minutes later she announced that Luna was finally out of danger. Harry and Hermione literally jumped in joy and both hugged Poppy.

Neville walked close to Luna and saw her open her eyes.

"You came… I was afraid you wouldn't…" she said weakly. Neville caressed her face lovingly, "Of course I came" he told her.

Luna raised her hand and grabbing Neville's neck she brought him down to her lips. Both teens kissed tenderly and neither was aware of the magical rush that came from both of them but Harry, Hermione and Poppy did.


	19. That Little Bint!

**Hey guys! I'm back! (a tomato flies straight to my head)**

**I first want to say I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated for a while, life happened and took muse away. However I'm still decided to end this story, it may take me more than the proposed week to update since thankfully I've been having a lot of work and I'm still studying.**

**But that's enough of my rambling, as a proper apology I've written my longest chapter yet, 12k+ words. I hope you like it. Please review, even if it is to chop my head off! Jajajajajaja!**

Harry, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were astonished by the light spectacle that was happening in front of their eyes. They had seen Luna die right in front of them and they had brought her back to life. Now Luna was kissing Neville.

Harry turned to Hermione trying to give his friends some privacy and share with Hermione the issue that developed on his mind, "Do you think this is what I think it is?" he asked, still curious about the situation and the light that was around Neville and Luna.

Before Hermione could answer, the kiss between their two friends ended and the light disappeared.

"Wow…" said Neville breathlessly making Luna giggle, "Yeah… I believe that it was great that kiss" she stated with a smile on her lips. Neville nodded.

"Luna… why? D-D-Do-Don't get me wrong, I loved it and… I really am in love with you, but why did you kiss me?" Neville asked oblivious to the other persons in the room.

Luna's smile grew brighter, "I do believe for the same reasons you kissed me back" she answered without explaining further but Neville understood. He liked Luna a lot and he was glad to know she liked him back.

Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look, _'Regarding your question, yes, I believe they have soul bonded like us, the light, at least according to our investigation, is a sign of a soul bonding' _she answered his previous question.

Madam Pomfrey turned to see Harry; "Tell me Harry, what do you think just happened? It seems like you have an idea of what's going on" the healer asked Harry as she wasn't sure of what she had seen on the apparently newly formed couple.

Harry smirked as he noticed that Luna and Neville had stopped talking to hear what Harry had to say.

"I believe, and Hermione seems to agree with me, that these two" he pointed at Luna and Neville, "Have just Soul Bonded" he said with a cheeky grin.

"What?!" "For real?!" where Neville and Luna's remarks respectively.

Luna turned to Neville with hurt look, "You… You don't want to be my soul mate?" she asked with a pout that Hermione and Harry realized was fake and meant to just mess around with poor old Neville.

"What? No! I mean yes! Is not that- I mean- I- I want to be your soul mate! It's just… the information caught me off guard, that's all! I would really love to be your bond mate, your soul mate…" he said shyly. True, Neville was far more confident that in previous years but that didn't changed the fact the he was still a teenager with cero experience in love affairs other than what he had seen in Harry and Hermione.

Luna smiled, "I know, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be to the question" she said with her trademark absent look.

Neville heard the words and it just clicked to him that she had been messing around with him when she pouted before.

"Why you little!" he said as he tickle-assaulted Luna who was laughing really hard. The other three persons standing in the Hospital Wing, by unspoken agreement, left the couple alone.

Madam Pomfrey took Harry and Hermione to her office and invited them to sit down, which they did gladly as the emotional exhaustion dawned on them finally.

"Now, Harry, Hermione, I need to know what happened? You said when you arrived that Luna had been attacked, which is quite obvious but do you know why or who?" she said as she approached her personal fireplace, "Filius" she said to the green fire.

"Luna asked us for help via enchanted mirror, when we arrived to the place she was, we found her wounded along Morag MacDougal and Marietta Edgecombe who were unconscious, Cho Chang who was vomiting slugs and Su Li and Mandy Brockleburst were buried under what seemed to be the result of an avalanche. Maybe it was a spell from Luna" Harry informed her.

Professor Flitwick answered the Floo call, "What can I help you with, Poppy?" he asked jovially.

She turned around and asked Harry and Hermione where they had found Luna. Hermione answered the question and Poppy turned to Filius, telling him where he could find his students and to bring them to the Infirmary.

Harry looked at his girlfriend with a calm face that betrayed his inner raging thoughts as he remembered the reason Luna was laying on a bed after being death for a few minutes.

"What's wrong love?" Hermione asked him as she saw his now grimacing face.

Harry growled, _'We need to make them pay… they hurt Luna, they actually KILLED Luna!'_ Harry hissed in fury mentally.

Hermione was furious too but hers was a cold, calculated anger that could chill even the bravest person on Earth's heart, _'I know… I believe is time for us to do to them what we had originally planned' _she told him through their link.

Harry nodded, _'Let's wait for Professor Flitwick to bring the girls in, we'll see that they pay for this when we have a chance' _he said as they finished the mental conversation.

Poppy sat on her chair for a moment before going out to see the other students and sighed.

"What is it Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked gently.

Poppy looked at her and smiled warmly, "It's just that… how could these _girls_" she hissed the word as she didn't believed they should be called that, "have done this to a classmate? They actually killed her! If it weren't for you two I would be asking Professor Dumbledore to call her father so he could retrieve her body instead of wondering about this" she said sadly however her eyes suddenly sparkled to life as she looked at the students.

"Now, before I forget, what did you do with her? How did you bring her back from the dead?!" she asked excitedly as she was eager to have this piece of knowledge that could be revolutionary in the area of Magical Medicine.

Harry and Hermione turned to each other and smiled, "We will give you a book later so you can learn about Artificial Resuscitation and Electroshocks, right now I believe you have patients to see" Harry said with a grin.

"Cheeky little bugger" Poppy said under her breath as she walked out of her office. She did had work to do.

As the couple walked out of the healer's office, they saw Professor Flitwick levitating five girls through the Hospital Wing's doors. Poppy levitated them to a bed and started checking them.

"Stunning spell and a bump in her head… Stunning spell and scrapes on her arm… Slug-vomiting hex, Shouldn't she be able to counter this herself?! Both of these girls present a slight hypothermia…" the Harry and Hermione could hear Poppy tell Filius about the girls she was attending.

The Gryffindor couple approached Luna and Neville that were talking in quiet tones and they noted that Luna had tear stains down her cheeks.

"Hey Luna, what's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.

Luna smiled at them, "Nothing bad actually Hermione, these are happy tears, I was given two great gifts today" she said with a grin that illuminated the room.

"Really? So Neville counts as two gifts? Is your math that bad? I could help you with it if you want me to" Harry joked and Hermione slapped the back of his head making Luna giggle and Neville laugh outright on his face.

"No dummy, Neville counts as one, the other gift was… I met my mum…" Luna answered the question that had nested on her friends' heads; "When I died, I appeared on a place that is exactly like my house, only white, completely white… she was standing there on her favorite couch… we talked a little and she reminded me that she loved me very much… and that she was happy for me and that I shouldn't feel sad for not being with her…" she said as tears leaked from her down, her watery smile endearing for her friends who were happy for her.

Hermione approached Luna and she hugged her hard. Luna let out the sob that had been caught in her throat when the girl she admired the most and considered to be the closest thing she had to a sister hugged her.

Neville sat to a side and he placed his hand on Luna's shoulder as the little girl finally released all the pent up emotions she had bottled in her heart since her mother's death to the day.

The feeling of abandonment, the loneliness, the fear and the angst of not having hr around, as well as the joy of seeing her, being bonded to Neville, having friends, people who loved her for who she was and accepted her flaws and those characteristics that made her unique.

Hermione stepped aside to let Neville comfort her and she stood up from the bed.

Harry was paying attention to his friends but he was also was also spying the conversation between Poppy and Flitwick.

_'So you're telling me that these five KILLED Luna and Harry and Hermione brought her back to life?!' _Harry noticed his voice was a mixture of awe and unbelief.

_'Yes Filius, I saw it with my own eyes, Miss Lovegood was dead and now she is not thanks to those two' _Harry chuckled lightly as he heard the tone used by Poppy.

He heard Filius sigh deeply, _'I need to call Dumbledore but… I feel this will not be end good…'_ he said sadly.

Both Harry and Poppy were confused by his words, _'What are you talking about Filius?' _the Healer asked.

_'I believe the correct would be to denounce the girls to the DMLE, right?' _the half-goblin asked and after a few seconds, Harry assumed she had nodded; the professor spoke again, _'However the charges will hardly apply…' _

Harry was seething in anger _'How in the world could the charges _not_ apply' _he asked himself.

His question was answered by the same professor that sowed the doubt, _'How can you charge someone of murder when the person is still alive? While you can tell them that is a muggle technique, the Wizengamot will argue it on us for doing so. If you don't tell them is a muggle thing, they will assume is dark magic and every argument we have for this will have no value since we're dark… they will probably have us locked up if it comes to that. Charges for murder are not an option right now until these methods are recognized in the wizarding world…' _the usually jovial professor spoke dejectedly, making the truth in his words more real.

But he didn't stopped there, _'The only option would be to press charges for assault or attempted murder but Dumbledore will never allow us to do that, he is mind set on his forgive-and-put-the-other-cheek policy, he would crumble our attempts to do so. The best option would be to handle some long detention to the girls… maybe an oath to make assure they will never try something against Miss Lovegood… although, I believe a loyalty oath would be a better punishment for those five' _Harry heard Filius chuckle to the last option.

Harry decided to assist his professors.

"Professor Flitwick, Poppy, sorry if I eavesdropped but I believe I could help you with the charges against the girls" he said in a straight-to-the-issue tone.

Flitwick looked at him, "And how would you do that?" he asked. Despite the situation, Filius was a curious person, every piece of new knowledge, for small as it could be, woke a great interest on him.

Harry smirked, "Tiki" he said simply and a female elf appeared.

"What can I do for you Harry?" she asked with a smile which Harry returned it.

Harry turned to his professors, "As you know, my mother is the Head of the DMLE, I could either bring her here with Tiki or you could go and see her before the Headmaster knows what's going on" Harry explained.

"That's very interesting Harry, I can see you're as resourceful as ever and quick to think in solutions. I believe it would be better if Madam Bones came here" the diminutive professor said.

Harry turned to Tiki and asked her bring Amelia. Hermione and Neville, taking advantage of the fact that Luna had fallen asleep after her very exhausting ordeal, approached the Professors and Harry when they heard the conversation.

Tiki appeared a few minutes later with Amelia to her side, "Thanks Tiki, we will call you when I need to leave" she said as the dismissed elf left with a small POP.

Amelia turned to hug her son, "Harry" she said simply as she opened her arms and Harry instantly went to her, "What happened? You only ask the elves help to call me when there are problems" she said sternly when they separated making Harry wince at the tone.

"Well you see, someone attacked Luna and Professor Flitwick wants to press charges since they actually killed her bu-"

"SOMEBODY KILLED LUNA?!" she shouted aghast. The thought of a sweet child like Luna had been killed was too much to the woman and her fuse ignited instantly.

"Professor Flitwick I'll make sure this girls rot in Azkaban!" she said heatedly but Harry's arm on her shoulder and him shaking in laughter made her stop on her tracks.

"I'm sorry mum but you didn't let me finish… Luna WAS killed but we brought her back" he told her.

Hermione talked this time, "He's right Amelia, we used CPR and Electroshocks to bring her back to life" she said calmly.

Amelia took a deep breath, "Alright, I believe you. I had actually heard about CPR before but I had never met a case where this method was used, I'm glad to know you two do…" she said and then she turned to Filius.

Amelia stood there for a while as an unnatural silence fell on the place, "You can't charge the girls for murder since Luna is alive, despite the fact of her being death while my children worked on her, so what are you planning to charge them with?" she asked curious, even if she knew what they would probably would tell them.

Filius nodded, "I figured as much. No, I believe that assault and attempted murder of the Scion of a Noble and Ancient House would be proper" he said calmly and Amelia nodded.

"Yes, that should pass the inquiry of the Wizengamot…" she said and then she looked at the Ravenclaw girls that were not Luna, "Are these girls the ones who attacked Luna?" she asked the group.

They all nodded and Amelia sighed, "I'll come back in a couple of hours once they are all awake to take their statements, I'll see if I can bring Kingsley or Moody in case Dumbledore wants to interfere. While those two respect him and are his allies, they also respect the law and won't be intimidated by him if he tries something" she explained and left with Tiki.

Filius left the infirmary to attend his classes and Madam Pomfrey went to her office to write the reports of her patients allowing the Gryffindors to stay and 'keep watch'.

Harry and Hermione looked at Luna and then at Neville. The sandy haired boy nodded in understanding. They had previously arranged in a heavier punishment of these girls when the group found Luna but they had relented per Luna's request but now they wouldn't let this issue settle with just pranks.

Hermione casted an Illusion of them standing with Luna and then she walked to Marietta first since she was the closest, she turned into her Nine-tailed Fox form and she began floating on top of the 3rd year Ravenclaw. Harry petrified and silenced the girl and enervated her. Marietta woke up surprised to see an angry fox floating right in front of her, looking at her eyes with an intimidating look. She tried to yell for help but no sound came from her mouth and she began to panic even more when she found out that she couldn't move.

The fox began to growl and its brown eyes began to glow. At the same time, the flames on her tails and paws brightened and grew stronger and surprisingly, at least for Marietta, colder.

Hermione looked into Marietta's eyes unmoving and the Ravenclaw became entrapped on the fox's gaze even further than before. In the mind of the animagus three words sounded repeatedly, **'SEPTIMA OSCURIS SOMINUM'**

Marietta's eyes unfocused and she began to get sleepy until the strength of the spell defeated her and she fell into an unsettling slumber.

The whole issue took less than a minute, but after that minute, Marietta had been sentenced to seven years of nightmares reviving her worst fears and her saddest moments.

Hermione did the same with the other girls and less than ten minutes later, she stepped away of Luna's killers and she removed the illusion of her and her friends.

Harry held her after her resolve shattered and she began crying silently. She had been scared for Luna when they saw her die and she had punished the ones responsible with endless nightmares for quite a long time.

Neville could feel no pity for the girls who had tried to take his girlfriend away. He sat down next to Luna and began thinking in how she had become so important to him in less than a year.

He turned to the embracing couple and interrupted them, "Harry… it's the same with you two, right?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione turned to see their friend as he spoke, "What are you talking about Neville?" Harry asked curious since he hadn't understood the question that popped out of nowhere.

Neville smiled warmly, "Luna became the most important person to me in less than a year after meeting her, you guys took way less than that, so I was wondering why, how did that happened…" he said as he thought about it.

Hermione smiled at Neville, "Harry and I have been investigating about Soul Bonds since Remus explained it to us and even further after the book's incident last summer and we have confirmed the information and even learnt more about it as we got deeper on the subject. We'll explain it to you two when Luna wakes up, ok?" she said and Neville nodded, "Yeah, ok" he said simply.

Harry let the others know what had happened and their friends rushed to the Hospital Wing to see how Luna was doing.

When all their friends had gathered on the Infirmary, Harry told them that Luna had been attacked but they didn't knew about how things happened and that they were all going to learn about it when Amelia came with the Aurors.

The Twins stood guard on Luna's both sides of the bed since they considered her their little sister, a title that had been adopted by all the members of the group with Neville being the sole and obvious exception.

Tracey, Daphne, Blaise, and Susan had class so they decided to retire while the rest of the group stayed to take care of Luna since they had no class at the moment.

About an hour later, the Ravenclaw girls began to stir and two hours later, they were all awake and had the pleasant company of the Head of the DMLE and Aurors Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry recognized these two from the wedding and he knew they were some of his mother's best friends and coworkers, more so since she used to be Kingsley's partner and Moody's student before she was promoted.

The three began questioning the girls and were almost complete on their inquiry when Dumbledore decide to made his appearance.

"Madam Bones! Kingsley, Alastor! What are you doing here? Did something happen?!" the Headmaster asked alarmed to know that somehow they had bypassed security and he had no knowledge of their presence in the castle until a few minutes ago when an elf had warned him.

Amelia walked towards the aged Headmaster, "As a matter of fact, yes, Albus, something did happened. Turns out that five of your students attacked a younger housemate and daughter of a distinguished member of the community and Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House. Professor Flitwick did the right thing and let me know of this event since this was an attempted murder. If my son and his friends hadn't found the girl, these five would have been charged with murder of the Scion of Most Noble and Ancient House" Amelia explained with authority and presenting the situation clearly to Dumbledore with the clear message 'You're not going to stop us' in her words.

Dumbledore was aghast; he had known of the attack because of the portraits but he had thought that it had been nothing serious since he was just reported of a brawl between girls; he never knew it was serious. Not that it mattered to him personally; Xenophilus Lovegood was a pain in his ass being who he was doing what he did, presenting his crazy theories that were in fact accurate news regarding his and the Ministry's manipulations hidden in the craziness of his articles; after Selene's death, his daughter's death could have been the key factor to take him out of his way since losing her would break him totally.

His musings lasted milliseconds so he turned to Flitwick, "Filius, how could you turn your own students to the DMLE when you could have done something?" he asked with anger covered by disappointment.

Flitwick looked at him angrily, "This is NOT a school incident, THIS was an obvious and vicious attack! These girls tailed and ambushed a younger student with the intentions of hurting her and when she proved to be too much, they decided she should no longer live!" the half-goblin shouted angrily, making his students wince at the tone.

"My dear friend, maybe you're exaggerating, why would you say that about your own students?!" said Dumbledore with concern.

"Albus, these girls have been interrogated with Veritaserum with their Head of House agreement, and they, the five of them explained what happened and why it happened so I don't give a damn if you're Merlin reincarnated, these girls will stand trial!" Amelia interrupted with an air of finality.

Dumbledore was pensive for a moment and finally he sighed, "Go ahead Amelia, is your duty as Head of the DMLE, please let me know how things progress" Dumbledore said in a defeated manner and left without waiting for an answer.

"He's not gonna let this go, right mum?" Harry asked Amelia to which she nodded.

"Yeah, he's way too stubborn to surrender when he has his mind set in something" she answered her son. She then turned to her coworkers, "Bind them and take them away!" she ordered.

Kingsley and Moody did as told and they proceeded to take the five girls through the floo, straight to their Headquarters.

Amelia stood next to a sad faced Flitwick, "Filius, I'm really sorry you were forced to do this" she said comfortingly to the aged professor.

Filius nodded without looking at her, "I know, I just wished I had done something else to prevent this…" he said brokenly as he left the Infirmary to have some time to think about everything that had happened in the last hours.

The members of the pack said their goodbyes to Amelia as she too returned to her office and left the Infirmary to attend classes, Harry and Hermione being the only exception since they had promised to talk with Luna and Neville about the bond. Poppy joined the four after asking if she could since she was interested in the bonds as well.

"Alright Neville, Luna, before starting, what do you know about soul bonds?" Hermione asked the newly formed couple.

Neville was the first to speak, "That the love they share is mutual and it helps the bonded couple to talk mentally" he said.

"I've also heard that they are resistant to mind controlling charms and love potions" Luna added excitedly.

"But if that were the case, wouldn't that have prevented the incident on Diagon Alley?" Neville asked concerned since he was the one who broke the enchantment on Hermione that time.

"May I ask what happened that time, Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she wrote annotations on the parchment she had on her hand.

Harry nodded, "Do you remember what Lockhart said about his books laced with potions and being charmed to be bought and all that?" Harry asked the Healer.

"Yes Harry, I remember and If I'm not mistaken, he said that the runes were drawn with ink mixed with several potions and his own blood to key him to the potions and the runes themselves enhanced and empowered the effect of said potions" Poppy explained.

"Correct, and the truth is, we found that while we were on our holidays. When we went to buy the stuff we needed for this school year, Hermione and the girls were all entranced with Lockhart and said some stuff that were hurtful to me" Harry said as Hermione put her forehead in his shoulder, still sad about that day.

Hermione took over the explanation, "I suddenly thought that Lockhart was handsome and was my hero, I couldn't think clearly and all thoughts about Harry vanished, which should have been the very first sign that something was wrong. For some reason I just wanted to see and meet the _fraud..._ I had no eyes for anyone else for that matter. I was driven away from the group once I came out from the store by Neville and he tried several times to make react until he…" she paused and looked at Neville who was sweating nervously as he remembered what had he done that time to help her.

"He what?" asked Harry genuinely curious and totally oblivious to the glances that Hermione and Neville were giving each other.

Neville being the true Gryffindor he was explained, "I uh… I might have slapped Hermione…" he said nervously and with his wand ready since he was pretty much sure that Harry would hex him seven ways till Sunday.

"You did WHAT?!" Harry shouted as he stood up abruptly with his hidden knife fully exposed and thirsty of blood. Hermione stood between him and, maybe not so surprisingly, Luna who had stood up to defend her boyfriend.

"Harry, stop it! I wasn't reacting and I needed to come out of the enchantment to look out for you!" she defended her friend.

"That may be the case but why couldn't he use a Stinging Hex or a Tickling Charm instead of slapping you!" he said heatedly.

Harry was usually caring, loyal, trustworthy, and nice, however, if something could rile him up and anger him to the extreme was to know that somebody had hurt Hermione in way, shape or form.

Neville had a look of enlightenment as he realized he could have done that. Luna decided to speak to ease her older 'brother'.

"Harry! You know as well as I that Neville's forth is doing and supporting, not thinking!" she said bluntly as ever.

Everybody stopped as they heard Luna defend Neville so heatedly and so honestly that they couldn't help but start laughing hard at her words. Neville finally could take the breath he was holding and turned to Luna to thank her who looked at him sheepishly with her tongue out her mouth and a hand rubbing the back of her head.

After everyone calmed down, Poppy urged Hermione and Harry to keep with the story.

"Actually that's it, we talked, we fought, we thought about it, we were slapped on the back of our heads, we apologized and we're alright now" Harry summarized the conclusion of that incident.

Poppy nodded slowly, "So this rules out the potion and mind controlling defenses" she said mostly to herself.

Hermione shook her head, "Actually no. When we spend the Christmas holiday last year on Harry's house, Remus, who had learnt about the bond with the Indians in America, told us that the bond has four stages" she said.

"The initial stage is when the soul destined meets each other. The bond only causes some affinity between the two of them but they can just ignore it and nothing will happen" Harry said.

"In our case, we felt attracted to each other since the beginning, and for some reason that we understand now, we always got along and trusted each other, but what really helped us was our Occlumency training" explained Hermione.

"Occlumency training?" Poppy asked.

Harry nodded, "Sirius and Remus taught me when I was younger and I in turn taught Hermione when we were in first year when she found me fighting with Professor Flitwick" he explained.

"You fought with Professor Flitwick?! What in Merlin's beard possessed you to do that?!" Poppy exploded in indignation about such a blatant lack of respect from a student towards a professor.

Hermione giggled as she put a calming hand on Poppy's shoulder, "Those were my thoughts exactly, but Professor Flitwick and Harry explained that Harry was at the time his dueling apprentice, after that he took me in as well. We've been training together for more than a year" she explained merrily.

Poppy understood the situation and asked no further since they must have their reasons to ask for a dueling apprenticeship.

"Okay, but back to the topic, what do you mean that your Occlumency training helped you form and develop the bond?" Luna asked curious.

"As you know, Occlumency is meant to defend your mind from external sources, so in order to hide and protect it, you have to know yourself to know what you wish to hide, so to do that you need to see your own memories, live them again. In order for the student to learn how to do this, he has to first go through his teacher's memories and the teacher his student's. This way Hermione got to see and live everything that has happened to me in my life the same way I did with Sirius when he taught me and I saw everything in her life the same way Sirius did with me" Harry explained in his teacher mode.

Hermione took over, "There are no secrets from the past to us, we've seen the good and the bad in our lives and this inevitably strengthened the bond we had. Plus the fact that we studied together everyday, practiced with Professor Flitwick every weekend and lived in the same tower for two months took us to the events of Halloween last year" she added.

Poppy, Neville and Luna nodded in understanding. Harry and Hermione had lived the experiences the had from their whole lives together, and this meant an enormous amount of trust between them that, together with their affinities to each other and mutual liking, soon blossomed in love.

"The second stage is when the soul destined share their first kiss. By doing that action, magic takes over and starts the bond between the two of them and enables them to speak mentally, no matter where they are. We can talk even if I'm in my house in Kent and Harry is in his house in Surrey" Hermione explained. The other three just nodded for they had seen this ability in one way or another.

"The third stage is when the bonded couple has sex for the first time. This strengthens the bond and is when the couple becomes immune to love, jealousy, and loyalty potions as well as mind controlling charms that affects them to hurt each other particularly" he explained.

"That's quite specific Harry" Neville said simply.

"We've been reading a lot of books about bonds that we'll give you later for you to read" Hermione replied with a smile on her face. The thought of reading something always made her smile.

"And we discovered that the most important thing in magic is intent, the bond and its defenses are no different" Harry added.

"Then the protections will arrive until you or us have sex?" Luna asked innocently making the other soul bonded beet bright red.

Harry recovered first by turning his blush off thanks to his metamorphmagus abilities, "Yes, that would be the case Luna. Something important and particularly curious as well, is that the bond CAN be broken if one member of the couple looses interest in the other or if both do, but it's incredibly rare. And other thing we learnt fro reading after the Gaylord Flatball incident-" everyone chuckled because of Lockhart's nickname, "-we learnt that we can't fall in love in another person that is not our soul mate, the only way of one person to gain those feelings is by the effect of love potions" he added.

Hermione smiled, "That doesn't mean that you can't think someone else is handsome or beautiful, because you do can, however it will never evolve into something else as long as the bond is strong. For example, I could think that some guy is handsome but it will never develop into a crush the same way that Harry will never develop a crush for a girl he thinks is beautiful. In the end, honor to who honor deserves" she explained.

Her words were somewhat reassuring for the four soul mates.

"The last stage of the bond is when the bonded couple gets married. In wizarding weddings, the vows bind the groom and the bride with a marriage bond and even a love bond, however the Soul Bond, does this and makes the bond permanent and unbreakable, for all eternity" Hermione said with a smile as she thought in getting married with Harry.

Thought that Harry received as well, "Someday Hermione, I promise" he said simply, giving no doubt about what he meant and Hermione nodded.

"Also, with marriage, you complete the merge of your magical cores, making you stronger magically; it also means that it links your life force with the other. One will die the day the other does as well" Harry added.

The group stayed silent for a while digesting the information they had received. Luna and Neville were excited as they began to feel their mental connection and were eager to begin their life as soul mates officially. Harry and Hermione were glad to have looked into the information before to themselves since it helped their friends. Poppy was intrigued by the issue called Soul Bond; it was extremely interesting and incredibly romantic; not that she would ever admit it but she was quite jealous of the young students, if she were soul bonded she would be living in eternity wit her late husband.

Poppy dismissed them all when she saw that it was late, just before curfew and asked Luna to take care of herself.

The Gryffindors escorted Luna to the 'apartment' she shared with Daphne and Tracey. After Neville kissed Luna good night the three Gryffindors returned to their tower to have a good night sleep.

-oOo-

A week had passed since Luna's attack and the previous day had been the trial of the girls according to Amelia however no announcements were given about the conclusion of it.

The Hogwarts pack plus their new member, Blaise were hanging around in the Queens' Chambers when Amelia appeared on the fireplace.

"Hi everyone, is alright if I step in?" she asked the young students and they nodded.

When the usually stern woman appeared she was quickly tackled by her children with their enthusiastic greetings.

"Nice to see you too Harry, Susan" she replied. Hermione and Luna followed, giving her a big hug.

When they separated Amelia sat down and addressed Luna, "I believe you know that we had the trial yesterday, right?" she asked to which the youngest member of the pack nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to tell you that Marietta Edgecombe has been sentenced to three years in Azkaban for your attempted murder" she said with a sad smile on her face.

Luna nodded sadly. While it was true that she was the main instigator, that didn't mean that she wanted the girl to suffer.

Fred smiled, "That's good to know Mrs. Black, what happened to the others?" he asked curious about the fates of those who attacked his 'real sister'.

Amelia sighed with mixed emotions raging inside, "Dumbledore's influence prevented them to receive a cell in Azkaban but they will be on probation for the remainder of their time in Hogwarts, besides they have been given a restraining order, they are not allowed to have contact with Luna unless she wants to and if they are caught one more time trying to hurt her, their leniency will be forgotten and they will be sent to Azkaban with a greater sentence due to breach of trust and disobedience" she explained. Everyone nodded sadly since justice had been made 'half-way'.

Amelia placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, "We're all glad that you are okay after all that happened to you" she said tenderly. Having gotten married and having kids had turned her soft she thought to herself.

Luna and the others smiled, happy to know that this issue had finally ended.

-oOo-

Time had passed quickly and it was already April and several things had happened.

Shortly after Marietta and the others' trials, Valentine's Day arrived and Harry and Hermione had nice dinner/date in the middle of the Lake, as they were aboard a boat that Harry stole from the underground entrance they used to arrive in their first year. Neville asked Harry for advice and he and Luna had a similar dinner/date but on the Astronomy Tower.

A few days after that Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were petrified by the basilisk and the Board of Governors suspended Dumbledore for his inability to stop the attacks and despite Lucius Malfoy's best efforts to avoid it, McGonagall was selected as acting Headmistress.

Not one to miss an opportunity, she used this opportunity to talk with fellow professors and Heads of House, Flitwick, Sprout, Acting Head of House of Gryffindor, Professor Aurora Sinistra (they decided to leave Snape out of this since they knew he was going to oppose), and surprisingly Adrian, the Sorting Hat, to talk with them about the suggestions Harry and Hermione had provided them at the beginning of the year.

After small deliberation, the three Heads of House and the Headmistress decided to act upon the Ancient Laws of Independence that had ruled the interaction between Hogwarts and the Ministry giving the castle free reign to do as it wanted and using her authority as Headmistress, McGonagall, she dictated the new changes that would take place at the beginning of the next year making them very eager for the next year to arrive.

And the most recent events had been Harry's spontaneous thoughts about Ginny Weasley.

It had been about two weeks ago that he began having thoughts about Ginny. Simple things actually like how nice she looked certain day or how he had never noticed that Ginny had luscious lips or that her skin looked quite smooth and he never seemed to realize when he thought about it.

Hermione, remembering the incident last summer she began watching Harry and his interactions with her and Ginny. He was still being himself with Hermione, always caring and loving; he paid attention and was his usual self. He noticed that he didn't act differently towards Ginny other than the sudden thoughts that crossed his mind although she had seen that Ginny was growing anxious and Moody as days passed by. Because of this she had reached the simple conclusion that Harry had been dosed with a love potion, and a potion that either wasn't strong or it wasn't working correctly since Ginny's distress should be that the potion is not working fast enough for her like.

By now, she had noticed how Ginny threw some kind of pills in Harry's juice during meals and however she knew not how to act. She was thorn between telling Harry and telling Fred and George about it. She decided that since it was slow acting she had time to counter it and place a trap to catch her in the act.

-oOo-

A hissing sound could be heard in an unknown location, _"You have to do it!" _one exclaimed furiously while the other shocked it head.

_"I can't do it! They are really strong! And besides, I did as you told and it hasn't worked at all!"_ it shouted the sharper hiss.

_"Fool, you must have done something wrong in the process!" _the grave hiss told the other angrily, _"You will do as I tell you, otherwise you won't achieve your goals and I'll put you in a world of pain" _it threatened.

The other hiss felt ashamed for turning against the other after it had helped him overcome its trials, _"I'm sorry master… I'll do as told but I need help, otherwise I won't be able to succeed" _it pleaded.

The other just stood quiet for a moment, _"Alright my pet, I'll help you, head to the north tower, I'll tell you what to do there" _the grave hiss said.

_"Yes master"_

-oOo-

Dora was walking, dozing off, to her Common Room after an intense session of Quidditch training. She had stayed behind in the showers to enjoy the feeling of the warm water easing her ached body so it was late already and she end up going out when the Gryffindor team began their practice so with one last wave to her cousin and friends, she went back to the dungeons.

As she approached her destination, a cracking sound alerted her of someone's presence in her surroundings. She took out her wand and began walking slowly, every trace of sleepiness having disappeared from her.

A sudden growl made her spun around only to find herself face to face to a living dragon gargoyle, same creature that was swinging its claw towards the purple haired witch.

Dora jumped back to evade the strike and was relieved to know that the claw missed its target. She swung her wand and from the tip, a powerful Reducto came out that hit the creature hard on it shoulder sending several pieces of rock and debris flying around.

"Well, it looks like somebody wants to have some fun, Fine by me!" she said with a grin as she shot a spell chain of Reductos then a powerful Igniscium (Fireball) and the finisher, a powerful Bombarda.

The three Reductos cracked the chest of the creature while the Fireball weakened it greatly only to be blown into pieces by her well placed Bombarda.

"That seems to be it, piece of cake actually" she told herself as she tapped her clothes to remove the dust excess, however her actions were interrupted by two growls that sounded incredibly like the one the gargoyle did before.

As she turned around, her suspicions were confirmed when two gargoyles rushed against her, one of them missing her by a few inches while the other managed to tackle her fully.

Dora flew a few feet back because of the impact and she groaned as she hit the floor. Being in the situation she was in, she recovered as fast as she could, and began throwing a volley of Reductos to the rock creatures that in turn only recoiled lightly.

One of the gargoyles jumped to her left distracting her while the other used one of its long wings to hit her side making a deep slash on her right arm. The first gargoyle turned around, hitting her legs with its tail dropping her to the floor.

Dora was feeling dizzy and winded; she was usually more resistant but after Quidditch practice, she was tired and sore already. She tried to stand up but her legs felt wobbly after the gargoyle had smashed its tail against her legs.

She could feel the gargoyles approaching slowly towards her and this made her think that maybe they didn0t wanted to actually kill her however she wasn't going to stay to find out. She managed to stand up again and she used one of her newly learnt spells, one coming from the Potter library.

"FAS IGNIS!" she shouted as she made a slashing motion with her wand, a burst of fire flew straight as a guillotine blade and the attack cut one of the gargoyles in two, making its upper half fall to the floor.

Dora didn't even had time to recover herself properly when the second gargoyle rushed against her.

-oOo-

Tracey, Daphne, Blaise, Neville and Luna were hanging out together after the Slytherins had their last class of the day, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws; it was weird to see how Morag MacDougal, Su Li and Mandy Brockleburst had alienated her whole house and now everyone was shunning them off.

They had found the most recent couple going to the tower after Luna's last class of the day as well, Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Neville, being the good boyfriend he was, had been waiting for her to escort her to her accommodations. Tracey sighed dramatically when Luna told her about it making Blaise and Daphne snigger and Neville grow red from his face.

As they were going up to the tower, they all heard the hiss of the wind outside one of the corridors. They paid no attention and that was a terrible mistake. From the windows in front and behind them, entered six dragon gargoyles; each and everyone of them equipped with claws on each hand and foot, fangs, a tail and a couple of majestic wings. Tracey, Daphne, Blaise, Neville and Luna immediately formed into a pentagram formation this way they covered for any opening.

"Guys, what do we do now?" asked Tracey nervously.

Neville thought about it for a moment and then answered, "Hit them strong and hard, Reductos at the count of three. One… Two… THREE! REDUCTO!" the five wizards and witches screamed in unison, each of them shooting a spell against one of the creatures.

The six gargoyles, because of their size, couldn't step aside to block the spells so they all covered with their wings, leaving the unattended gargoyle free for an attack.

Neville and Luna sensed the intentions of the rock animated figure and they both used a powerful Bombarda on the creature blowing it up into pieces.

The other three cheered their friends and began shooting Bombardas to the other gargoyles. The five remaining enemies were slightly damaged but nothing to worry about. So they all rushed against the humans.

Neville, being the most experienced dueler of the five, levitated some rocks towards the three on his front while Luna and Tracey shot a couple of Bombardas to the ceiling, bringing debris down, stopping the advance of their rock foes but at the cost of weakening the ceiling, although they didn't noticed it.

Daphne and Blaise used the distraction the girls had made to support Neville with a chain of Reductos towards the three enemies on their front damaging severely two of them, the one in the center and the one in the right, who was the one closest to the window.

Neville noticed this and he shot another Demolition Hex to the gargoyle in the middle destroying it and making the weakened one fly out through the window while Luna and Daphne kept their onslaught of Reductos on the two enemies on their side.

Neville, Blaise and Tracey were going to finish the last one on their side when from the ceiling, right in the middle of them fell one more gargoyle that swung its tail in a circular motion dropping everyone to the ground.

-oOo-

Hermione was sitting alone in the library with a journal she had been writing on since the start of the year where she recorded every important event on school. She had thought about it after the fight with Quirrel and now she was happy to have done it in the first place.

She had written about the attacks, Lockhart and his imprisonment, Luna's attack and finally about Ginny's attempts to win Harry with love potions. She still had doubts about which one had been used on him but she knew it was a long term treatment, otherwise his infatuation would be a reality and quite noticeable.

As she kept thinking about that, she couldn't also stop thinking about the last attack. Two housemates, from her year had been petrified. This time happened near the second floor bathroom, it looked like Myrtle had flooded it again and those two saw the reflection of the basilisk in the water.

She suddenly had a revelation. She began shifting the pages until she found what she was looking for. The first attack on Miss Norris had been around the corner of Myrtle's bathroom, like the last one, both had been because of water reflection since there was no other reflecting object or surface; the other attacks had been on the second floor. It all pointed to that blasted bathroom. She wrote it down and as she was writing the last word she began thinking about how was it possible that millennial creature of at least thirty feet long and probably around five or six feet thick had never been noticed.

The answer came as she walked out of the library with notebook on hand, reading it as she heard a rumbling on the walls and finally it clicked, pipes.

She quickly wrote it down and ripped one of the final pages, fold it to make a separator and put the notebook inside her robes as she walked towards McGonagall's office.

She was a few corridors away when her trek was interrupted by the sound of a large creature running towards her. As she turned around, she saw not one as she thought but three gargoyles rushing against her.

She quickly took out her wand and her shrunken spear out and she shot a Bombarda against the gargoyle in the front as she loaded Gale with a Bombarda of its own.

The gargoyle had no chance against Hermione's skill. The spell hit the creature straight in the crook of its neck separating his head from his body destroying his shoulder and part of its chest.

When the next two gargoyles were within her lance's range, she swung it hard hitting the gargoyle on her left, releasing the Demolition spell as the steel of the weapon made contact with the creature's rock skin, blasting it against the other gargoyle, destroying both creatures.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself for being in her first solo battle situation. She didn't took her guard down though and that was what in the end saved her as another five gargoyles attacked her as they crawled through the walls and ceiling trying to catch her in a blind spot, which only ended in one of them being blasted away by Hermione's spell.

The brunette began sprinting down the hall to reach McGonagall's office but she was interrupted yet again, this time by the one and only Ginny Weasley who was standing there with her wand on her hand to a side and a book on the other.

"Is nice to know you're still up Hermione, this means I will get to have some fun too" she said in a cold voice very uncharacteristic of her.

-oOo-

Back with Dora

She didn't even had time to recover herself properly when the second gargoyle rushed against her, too bad it a new challenger had arrived in the nick of time with a perfectly executed, and by the way overpowered, Diffindo that cut the draconian gargoyle's head off cleanly.

When Dora turned her head to see her savior she realized it was her cousin and housemate, Susan.

The redhead helped the purplehead to stand up and the older girl hugged the former for all she was worth, "You have no idea how happy and relieved I am to see you" she said happily.

"I imagine cous'… looks like these guys didn't took well your rejection for a date" Susan replied to her cousin's statement after she looked the signs of a battle present clearly on the corridor, making Dora laughed heartily, she really needed some stress reliever.

Susan then turned serious, "Say, Dora, do you have any idea why these gargoyles attacked you?" she asked curious.

"I don't know, and I don't believe there are many people who knows how to reanimate gargoyle statues" Nymphadora said honestly.

"Figured as much" Susan said quietly. Both began inspecting the scene when a strong growl was heard from down the hall.

"Looks like the party isn't over, I guess we still need to take out some garbage out" Dora said grinning, feeling more confident now that she had backup, and one hell of a backup, Susan had been trained by Amelia, Sirius and Harry, she was definitely good.

As if on cue, seven more gargoyles appeared from around the corner walking menacingly towards them. Dora turned to Susan, "I think is time to take out the big boys out" she said quietly and Susan nodded.

Dora grabbed one of her shrunk short swords from her weapon holster that she had tied on her left arm and the black, gold and silver sword, Taiga returned to its original size. Susan grabbed removed the large pin she had on her hair knot and her black and gray death scythe Ossis was restore to its original human size. The girls were confident they had been training for the past months and they knew what they could do with their weapons.

Not one to wait, Dora began shooting hexes towards the enemies on the corners as Susan rushed personally against them. Dora's spells connected with three of her targets and Susan shot a Demolition hex right on top of her enemies making them jump back to avoid the falling pieces of ceiling. Susan used this opportunity to jump forward in the middle of the smoke and she swung Ossis cutting the wings of two of the rock creatures as she parried the attack of another one.

Dora had started running to help her cousin and when Susan swung her weapon, she jumped over her, turning into a purple wolf that ran between her enemies, reaching to the other side of the enemies' group before she turned human again and she slashed one of the gargoyles in half cutting the tail of another in the process.

Susan began parrying the attacks of the gargoyles that were in front of her with her weapon as she shot spells in counterattack. One of the creatures swung her tail and she crouched down, slashing her bladed weapon in a diagonal way cutting the creature from its right hip to its left shoulder, taking it out of commission.

Tonks evaded the vertical attack of one of the gargoyles by jumping to a side, using the momentum of her move to empower her sword attack and cutting the arm of the gargoyle on her right. Same that attacked diagonally with its left claw only to be blown away by a close range Reducto. Nymphadora received the tackle of the one that had attacked vertically but she used this opportunity to shoot the gargoyle point blank, right through its chest making a hole on its body.

She then turned to see how Susan was going and when she saw she was alright while fighting two gargoyles she turned to her last opponent.

Susan blocked the bite from one of the monsters with the handle of her scythe. The damn creature proved to be quite strong physically as it pushed her against the wall. The rock being loosened its grip on her weapon and swung her claw against her. Susan crouched down and the beast's attack left a mark on the wall where she was standing previously, Susan swung her scythe while crouching and it cut down both of its legs, however the cut was so clean that it didn't fell down so Susan jumped back giving her some space between her enemies and herself.

She noticed her cousin turning around from her fight to see how she was but a reassuring smile made Tonks relieved and turned away to finish her fight, and following the same thought of ending the fight at that precise moment, Susan jumped to her remaining opponents side so the creature would be in front of the one with its legs slashed. She pointed her wand on the gargoyle and used a Bombarda Maxima that destroyed the creature's head, chest and part of its wings, sending it flying away towards the other rock creature destroying them both.

Dora powered her Taiga with a Bombarda spell and evading the attack of her enemy, she stabbed it in the chest, unleashing the spell on it destroying its stomach and making it fall to the floor in many little pieces.

Dora and Susan dusted themselves off and the smirked to each other, "Too easy, piece of cake" said Dora confidently.

"You know, that's not the attitude you had when I found you" Susan teased her older cousin, making Dora harrumph, "Yeah, yeah, I know… thanks by the way" she said sincerely.

"No problem Dora, I was just going to the tower when I found so I deci-" her words were cut short when the pieces of the gargoyles began to glow red and in a matter of just a couple of seconds, they all began exploding, blinding the hallway in a bright white light.

-oOo-

The Slytherin three and Neville and Luna

Luna was lying on the ground with a cut on her back, probably from the gargoyle's tail tip. She looked up and saw one of the gargoyles in front of her and the beast grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. Luna could see every single detail on the rock creature and it looked like it didn't knew what to do. So using this moment of hesitation, she blasted the fiend's head off with the cost of debris giving her small cuts on her face. As she fell to the ground, she listened the growl of a canine and she realized that it was Neville the source of the growl. She turned around and saw a brown wolf positioning behind a gargoyle and turning back into a human who was wielding a two bladed axe, one that was called Creta, if she wasn't mistaken.

Neville had regained his footing and began distracting the other gargoyles by moving around in his animagus form, when he saw Luna destroying one of their enemies, he jumped behind another and, now in its human form and wielding one of his family heirlooms, he swung the powerful axe, cutting its head off.

Having two gargoyles left, Luna used her Labina Nivis spell and buried one of the creatures in a deep layer of snow that incapacitated it while Blaise, Daphne and Tracey, who were all back on their feet, incapacitated the last one by using a triple Bombarda, finishing the creature and the fight.

Neville breathed in relief, "Finally! That's the end of them" he said.

Luna nodded, "That's what it looks like, I don't sense any other creatures lurking around" she said as she used Magical Sensing to inspect the area. Daphne, who by now had achieved her animagus transformation, a white cobra, transformed and using her senses she confirmed what Luna had said.

"You're right, I can't sense anything either, and I believe Neville's nose will say the same so we're safe" Daphne assured however she talked too early as the pieces of the gargoyles began glowing red, just like with Dora and Susan, before enveloping everyone in a bright white light.

-oOo-

"Ginny Weasley? So it was you who made those gargoyles attack me, huh? I would really like to know how; it seems to be a very useful spell, care to share?" Hermione said conversationally however in the inside she was playing different scenarios about what to do.

Ginny laughed evilly, "I think it has no use since after this… you'll be dead… and Harry will be mine" she said in a cold, calculative and insane voice.

Hermione scoffed, "It won't work with the potion you're using. He barely notices you, you know?" she taunted while gaining some more time to think of a good plan that didn't involved killing the little bint.

Ginny's calm façade faded quickly, "SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about! He loves me! He is my prince and I will be his Queen!" she shouted angrily to the second year student.

"That's not gonna happen, and is better if you just stop this nonsense, I promise I won't tell anyone if you just forget about this" Hermione offered.

Her condescending tone irked Ginny greatly, "NEVER! SECTUSEMPRA!" she said as she slashed her wand shooting a sickly white curse towards Hermione. The brunette used an Accio spell on one of the gargoyles that were behind her since they had reached the place already and the spell hit it squarely on the chest, making several deep gashes that nearly pierced the creature from side to side. Hermione countered by banishing the rock fiend against Ginny who used a Bombarda on the beast, obliterating it completely.

A hiss could be heard and Hermione saw Ginny nod, as if the voice had talked to her. Hermione's eyes widened when she finally figured out who had been causing the attacks, Ginny was Slytherin's heir and the one controlling the basilisk.

Her musings were interrupted when Ginny began shooting a volley of dark hexes that Hermione had only read about in books, among those were included the Bone Shattering Hex, Organ Crusher Hex, Liquefied Eyes Hex, Skin Rotting Hex among others. And if that wasn't enough, the gargoyles began attacking as well.

Hermione realized that Ginny really wanted to kill her but she couldn't bring herself to fight to kill so she began dodging and blocking hexes with her lance. One particular Skin Rotting Hex passed mere millimeters from her face and that really scared her.

Three more gargoyles appeared and Hermione charged her lance again with a Bombarda spell, she also took a page from Harry and Remus' book by turning to her human-beast form, nine flaming tip tails sprouting from her lower back, her ears being replaced by fox ears, her eyes becoming slit and her nails and canines growing longer.

Ginny was surprised was shocked beyond words with her housemate's appearance and only the hissing from her master helped her regain her concentration. She commanded the gargoyles to attack and the closest beasts tried to rip Hermione to pieces but she evaded the attacks swiftly by dashing on her four and jumping on the back of one of the gargoyles, stabbing it with her lance.

The rock creature began tossing around in an effort to get her of itself but is was all for naught, Hermione's hold was firm and she began shooting hexes towards her enemies, using her victim's wings as shield from Ginny's spells.

The brunette managed to destroy three of the seven gargoyles before unleashing the charged spell on her 'ride' destroying it. Hermione used the shockwave from the explosion to gain momentum as she jumped against another gargoyle, stabbing it in the neck and separating its head from its body.

Ginny shot a Reducto towards Hermione but the second year student, repeated her 'Accio Defense' and thus letting one gargoyle remaining.

Ginny shot a Sectusempra against Hermione and her target dashed to her right to evade. He spell flew past the brown eyed girl but managed to give her a small cut on her right cheek.

Hermione was getting tired from the fight and her body was filled with small scrapes and scratches courtesy of the debris caused by her enemies' attacks. She decided it was time to end this and, knowing that Ginny was the one commanding the flying creatures, she dashed against the firstie. The remaining gargoyle tried to stop her by placing itself between her and Ginny but it only resulted on getting cut by half by Hermione's lance.

Ginny began walking back when she saw the imposing figure of Hermione Granger rushing against her, her speed only increasing when her last gargoyle had been defeated. She tried to stop Hermione by shooting a close-ranged Reducto but the skilled dueler evaded and countered with a point blank Stupefy, rendering the instigator unconscious.

Hermione finally could breath in relief as she stood in front of Ginny's knocked out body. "Finite Incantantem!" she shouted and she saw how the gargoyles' remains glowed blue. She also noticed that the space between her and the next corridor began glowing blue as well and she realized that some kind of barrier had been disabled.

"I think it was a sound proof barrier, or a Notice-Me-Not ward, otherwise someone should have heard the battle raging, but how could Ginny perform all this high level spells being only a first year student? I had trouble with them and I have been training for almost two years" she spoke to herself.

She took out her journal and she wrote down everything that had happened before going to McGonagall.

She began walking down the corridor when she figured some payback was necessary. She crouched on top of Ginny's body and still in her half-form; she began chanting the same spell she used to curse the Claws a few months back. This time however, she had no need to wake Ginny as she had been practicing. She only grabbed her forehead with her right arm as she casted the Septima Oscuris Sominum spell on her. Ginny glowed red for a moment and when the light disappeared she knew the spell had worked.

As she was standing up, a hissing and the sound of something big crawling through the floor put her on alert. She took her pocket mirror out of her robes and ripping a page of her notebook, the one that had written her last revelations; she looked in the mirror trying to run away from the giant snake only to find a big pair of slit yellow eyes.

Hermione was powerless to resist the Basilisk's Gaze and she fell to the ground petrified.

The basilisk crawled to Ginny's lying form and began licking her head until the girl finally woke up.

_"Well done my pet, even though you didn't killed the girl you created the opportunity so Kyla could petrify her, now, obliviate her memories from the fight before you finish your paper on this show" _the hissing voice told Ginny to which she did. She casted the Memory Removal spell on her housemate and grabbed Hermione's journal, she threw it to the ground and burned it. She cut her arm deep enough to draw blood and she began writing in the wall. After she had finished, she left the corridor with the basilisk on tow.

-oOo-

"Headmistress McGonagall! Headmistress McGonagall!" The figure on a painting shouted to a certain stern woman.

Headmistress McGonagall was sitting on her new desk checking some paperwork when one of the living portraits surprised her, "What is?" she answered curious about the portrait's pale face.

"Headmistress, there had been reports of several battles taking place in the castle!" the figure said with fear and disbelief.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" she shouted.

"One is reported to have happened in the dungeons, near Hufflepuff's common room; another battle was on the fifth floor, near the Charms classroom and the last one was a few corridors away from here" the man on the portrait informed.

"How come I didn't heard it?" she asked herself, "That's for later" she said as she approached the fireplace in her office, "Pomona, are you there?!" she shouted.

The plump Herbology professor appeared immediately, "I'm here Minerva, what is it? Why are you screaming?" she asked curious.

"Pomona, there has been some kind of fight in the dungeons near your kids' common room, I need you to go check, if there are wounded take them to the Infirmary, I'll be right there!" the Gryffindor Headmistress ordered to which Sprout only nodded wordlessly as she left to do what she was asked to do.

McGonagall repeated the same to Filius and she let Poppy now that there may be some students arriving to her office soon.

She walked out her office and as she ran to the stairs she came across a destroyed hallway. Marks of explosions, burns, slashes and more were engraved on walls, ceiling and floor, and in the middle of it all, was Hermione's petrified body.

"Hermione!" she shouted when she saw the body. She rushed to the girl and saw that she had a mirror on her hand.

"Smart girl, the creature didn't get you thanks to this" she said caringly. She inspected the scene further and she saw a message painted in the wall with blood, _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber for all eternity'_

McGonagall paled as she read the message, it seemed that the creature had taken someone with it to the Chamber. She felt sad since nobody knew where the Chamber was and she doubted someone could find it to save whoever that was kidnapped.

She shook her head clearing all negative thoughts, she needed to take Hermione to the Infirmary and see the other scenes. With that, she levitated Hermione and began walking the long trek to Poppy's domain.

-oOo-

Harry was having a hard time concentrating on the training.

Somehow the bludgers and the snitch seemed to move faster, or maybe he was moving slower, whatever the reason, he was having a bad feeling that was irking him to no end. Ever since he waved goodbye to Dora, he had the strange suspicion that something bad was going to happen that day. Wood had already reprimanded him a few times and he had a few close calls with the Twins attacks.

As he was flying around looking for the golden orb, Professor McGonagall's voice made him turn around.

"Wood! I need to talk to you and your team!" she shouted from the stands. The captain nodded to the others and they all flew towards their former Head of House and made a semicircle around her.

"What can we help you with, Headmistress McGonagall?" Wood said formally, making the Twins snigger.

Minerva ignored them since she had more pressing issues to attend, "Wood, the practice for today and probably the rest of the season has been cancelled" she said making everyone in the team protest.

"Silence!" she said with an authoritative voice, "It seems that one student has been kidnapped by Slytherin's monster" she said sadly making everyone pale.

"Who was it, Professor?" Angelina asked concerned.

Minerva looked even older than how she was at the moment as she looked to the ground; after a few seconds she stood straight and looked Fred and George in the eye, "I'm terribly sorry Mr. and Mr. Weasley, we've done a student count and the only student missing is Ginnerva" she said sadly.

George was aghast and Fred actually fell on his knees, not believing what they had been told.

"And that's not all" Minerva added.

"There's more?!" asked an astonished Katie.

McGonagall nodded, "I think is better if you all come with me" she said with an air of finality.

The team followed their Transfiguration professor and gasped when they saw most of the beds of the Hospital Wing occupied. Harry ran to the closest person when he saw the mass of red hair not bothering in checking the other persons' identities.

"Susan!" he shouted as he reached his sister's side, "Susan" he said in almost whisper.

The redhead opened her eyes slightly, "Hey Harry… looks like you're alright" she said weakly.

Harry grabbed her hand, "Yeah I'm okay sis, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nymmie was attacked by a group of gargoyles… I arrived before they could damage her seriously… we fought them and win but… we never counted that they would blow up once destroyed" she explained as she mustered all the strength she could to do so.

Harry nodded in understanding while he was thinking about reasons why they could be attacked, possible perpetrators, etc. Susan spoke again,"How are the others?" she asked.

"The others?" he asked her as he lifted his had to see the rest of the occupants of the Infirmary when he finally saw who they were.

His eyes became teary as he looked all his closest friends on the beds, covered by bandages and salves to treat their wounds. As he did so he finally noticed that Lupin was in the room too. The Twins were also to a bed's side while the rest of the team was in the side of another bed. He walked to his uncle with unsteady pace.

"Moony, what happened?" he asked as he was still trying to digest what had happened.

Lupin put his hand on his shoulder, "It looks like they were all attacked by gargoyles. They all win but they all were victims from the self-destruction charm" he explained simply; in times like this, simple was the best option.

"So Dora, Susan, Luna…" he began saying when Lupin nodded, "Yeah, they all were attacked"

Lupin's words made him think of the one person he had not dared to think of, fearing that something might have happened to her as well.

"Hermione?" he asked simply and the werewolf understood the question. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and led him to his girlfriend's bed.

Tears were now falling freely from Harry's eyes when he saw Hermione's wounded and petrified form laying on a bed, her body stiff and her wounds quite fresh.

"Hermione…" he whispered as he grabbed her lifted hand, the one she was grabbing the mirror with.

Harry put his forehead on hers as he began sobbing for the feeling of loss he was experiencing in that moment. His soul mate had been hurt by that vile basilisk piece of shit and now he was angry. He turned to Lupin and asked a simple question, "Where did you find her?"

Lupin was surprised to hear the pure unadulterated rage on his nephew's voice but was terrified to see that his eyes had changed color. Instead of his usual emerald green eyes, they were now reflecting a bright blood red with slit pupils. Lupin was shocked to say the least and wasn't able to answer the question.

Harry stood up instantly and grabbed the man by the collar of his sweater, "I asked you WHERE DID YOU FOUND HER?!" he shouted, making the sandy haired man come out of the shock, "A few corridors away from the Headmistress' office" he answered.

Harry released him, making Remus fall to the ground, and started heading to the door.

"Harry, where are you going?!" shouted McGonagall.

Harry grabbed the shrunk Tempest from its sheath that he had adjusted in his lower back like a dagger and the sword turned to its original side, and at that precise moment, he turned into his wolfman form. As he reached the door he turned only his head and his red eyes locked with McGonagall's.

His voice sounded deeper and filled with hatred when spoke and he just left after that, his words ringing again and again in the Headmistress' head.

_"I'm going to find and kill the fucking piece of shit that did this to Hermione and my friends"_

**I know I left it with a cliffhanger but I think it will be worth it, besides, I think it was the right place to cut the story, hopefully next week I will be posting the conclussion for their second year and deviate a little bit from canon in further chapters. Third year will be nothing like the original.**


End file.
